Leave Out All the Rest
by Dark Ryuu
Summary: Carrie, daughter of Cliff and Jill, saw all her dreams crushed when a habit overtakes her life. But a certain introspective stranger turns her life around. Carrie x Kurt from Magical Melody, Save the Homeland, and Hero of Leaf Valley. Step Toward the Future continuation. Alternate Universe. Story 4 in my Legacy Series
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon

 **Author's note** :

2017 Edit: Eff it, I don't have time to censor XP

So, having written a good portion of the series, when I actually did the math, this one hinders A LOT of the overall story. So, if you've read this one a lot, be warned: a lot is about to change. At least, a little thematically…

This one has the darker theme of drug usage. Be warned. But, I once got a review that the 'asshole' always wins and um, yea…read…past Chapter 8, thanks. Things get better. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Carrie stared at the theater posters on the corkboards near her dorm, pondering over which performance she wanted to go to.

She'd always loved Madame Butterfly. She smiled as she stared at the poster. A sorrowful tale of a Japanese teenager, Butterfly, married to an American lieutenant in Japan. She is ostracized from her community and eventually, when the lieutenant's tour of duty is over, he leaves her for America, promising to return. She had a son and she named him Sorrow until her husband returned, then he'd be Joy. But, lo and behold, when he returns, he has an American wife named Kate and they ask Butterfly to give them her child. She does so then kills herself…

She snorted. She liked the play but there was no way in hell she'd find herself in such a situation.

Carrie received stares as she skipped down the steps from the dorm of the college. She was wearing a pair of black fishnets under a grey military style mini-skirt and a ripped up thin black shirt with heavy boots that once belonged to her mother. She smiled some. She loved going through her mother's old clothing and finding stuff.

Her family lived in Mineral Town, a good five or six hours from the school. Mineral Town was the most boring place in the world to her so she wasn't sure why her cousins held on so tight. Keiji and Jyun lived in the city while they were going to school though they expressed thoughts of one day returning. Why? Why when all this was out here? She snorted again. Her family could be so lame.

Her father, Cliff, worked as a broker or something with her Uncle Koji. Her mom was a housewife which Carrie would otherwise think was ridiculous except the woman was writing a book series now. Writing was cool. She had a little brother, Takeru. He was cute, sure, and he rocked out with her sometimes when she was in the band but otherwise it was hard to have anything in common with a five-year-old.

And Jilliana…

Jilliana was the oldest, her older sister. Ditzy beyond all reason, the girl actually decided to become a doctor. It was ridiculous to her, the idea all together. Jilliana was _not_ doctor material in any way. It was stupid.

She walked out, pulling on her feminine trench as she started to go to purchase a ticket. Her, she decided to go into theater. She thought she was dumb too, really. She wouldn't ridicule Jilliana too much for doing something nearly impossible when she was doing it herself.

She loved acting though. She found out basically because she wasn't a focused person, Izumi Cliff had observed, and insisted she try Drama Club. She'd hated him so much. Only nerds were in that club!

They wanted to put on an American show and Carrie hadn't really cared _what_ they did…until they cast her.

Who the f—k said _she_ wanted to _sing_? She had a band, sure, and that was her dream, but a _musical_?

She was Janet Weiss in The Rocky Horror Show. Brad Majors was played by some jackass.

She remembered that her stomach had fluttered oddly when it was time for the show. She was a main character. How dare they make her a main character, God! And her family probably made up the majority out there…how humiliating.

" _Hey Janet?"_

Ugh, why? _"Yes, Brad?"_

" _I really loved the skillful way you beat the other girl's to the bride's bouquet"_ sang Kaito. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing, remembering how he'd gagged over the lyrics during practice…

" _The river was deep, but I swam it, Janet. The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet. So please don't tell me to can it, Janet. I've got one thing to say and that's…damn it, Janet, I love you…the road was long but I ran it, Janet. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet. If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet. Now I've got one thing to say and that's damn it, Janet, I love you…"_

Carrie felt kind of bad for him after that. He hadn't wanted to act either, he was there to direct but everyone decided he was one of the top two hot people. He pulled out a ring, something they got for like two pieces.

" _Here's a ring to prove I'm no joker. There's three ways that love can grow: that's good, bad, or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T, I love you so."_

And here she goes… _"Oh it's nicer than Betty Monroe had, oh Brad. Now we're engaged Brad, I'm so glad, oh Brad, that you've met mum and you know dad, oh Brad. I've one thing to say and that's Brad, I'm mad for you too…Oh Brad, oh…damn it!"_

" _I'm mad, oh Janet. For you, I love you too! There's one thing left to do and that's go see the man who began it when we met in his science exam-it, made me give you the eye, and then panic. There's one thing to say and that's damn it, Janet, I love you."_

Exam-it? _"Damn it, Janet…"_

" _Oh Brad, I'm mad."_

" _Damn it Janet, I love you."_

The play had to be considerably toned down considering her character pretty much had sex with two people, ironically, none of which were Brad. She wished she could have sang 'Time Warp' because she'd always adored that song and unfortunately she wasn't a "sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania"…funny enough as it was though.

Carrie was a bit weirded out that, well…she'd kind of started to enjoy it. The acting, that was. When she left, her father had smiled at her, saying that if she wanted, she could quit as he saw that she could actually commit to something. Funny thing was, she didn't want to.

By the time she had to get into college, she had six plays to add to her name and a recording to send in as her application. The theater school took her without delay and she had been delighted.

 _Haruto, the drummer in her now defunct band and her first boyfriend, had pouted, "Theater school, Car? Are you serious?"_

 _She scoffed, "Of course I am!"_

 _He sighed, reclining and glancing at Mura, the silent guitar player and her long-time best friend and hopefully one day lover, "Can you see her doing that, dude?"_

 _He strummed his guitar, remarking absently, "Carrie does what she wants, that'll never change."_

 _Hito, the bass player, sobbed, "What is the band supposed to do?"_

" _I can get you another singer…" she remarked absently before looking at them sadly, "I'm sorry, guys, it's just…something I really want to do. It's stupid, isn't it, though?"_

 _Hito suddenly brightened. He reminded her a lot of her 'Uncle' Keiba. "It is not, Carrie! You're chasing your dreams and that's awesome!"_

" _Is it?" scoffed Haruto, "Sounds like a waste to me…"_

" _Haruto" scolded Mura before standing and patting Carrie's shoulder, "As Hito said, it's your job to chase your dreams. None of us would hold you back. Besides, I'll be there too."_

 _Carrie's eyes widened, "Really?! You got into Hoshima?!"_

 _He smiled, nodding, and Hito giggled, "Me too!"_

 _She clasped her hands, "This is so exciting! I can't wait!"_

 _Haruto went silent before grumbling, "Waste of time."_

It was kind of funny but Haruto was at the school so much, he probably should have been a student here. She rolled her eyes. He was dumb…

"Ay, Carrie!"

Speak of the devil. She turned, crossing her arms as the cold winds blew against her. Haruto was walking toward her but someone else was with him.

"Hey" she responded, glancing from Haruto to the stranger.

"Hey" he replied, "What's up?"

"I'm going to go see Madame Butterfly."

"Ugh, you and your damn theater. And you've seen that one a million times!"

"A million and one then" she responded dryly.

Haruto grunted when the stranger cleared his throat, saying in an oddly low tone voice paired with a British accent, "There's nothing wrong with theater, Haruto, it's for the intellectuals. Though, considering that, I can see why you don't understand."

Haruto gawked and Carrie snickered. She looked the stranger over closely again and almost cocked a brow. He was wearing a black trench, a white dress shirt, and a black neck tie…a yuppie. She usually couldn't get along with those types to save her life but she had to admit, he was hot with the neatest, messiest blond hair and amazing green eyes.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure" she smiled some, "I don't see Haruto hanging out with anyone that he hasn't paid for."

Haruto flicked her off and the man chuckled, reaching out his hand, "Will Jameson."

Talk about generic names. Haruto grunted, "We don't do that in Japan, Will."

Will looked at him, surprised, before mumbling, "Oh yea…"

Carrie snorted, shaking his hand "I'm Izumi Carrie. And I'm not exactly the most Japanese person in the world, if you've noticed, Haruto."

Haruto snorted and Will gave her a rather devilish smile, "So you're not…"

"Anyway, we're going to the show in the Underground. Wanna come?" questioned Haruto.

Carrie laughed suddenly and Haruto glowered, "What?"

"Sorry" she waved a hand, "I just can't see Will in the Underground." 

Haruto sighed, "I did tell him he'd stick out like a sore effin' thumb."

Will grumbled, "I just got out of work. I don't feel like changing."

Haruto waved a hand and Carrie ran a hand over her forehead, "I don't know, I really want to see this play."

Haruto rolled his eyes, "Fine, be a loser."

Carrie glowered at him and Will chuckled, "I'd be ever so grateful if you attended it with us…so I don't have to be stuck with him all night."

"Hey!"

"If I can make it up to you, would you come with us?" Will continued, ignoring Haruto.

Carrie pursed her lips, unsure for a moment, before shrugging, "Whatever…"

And so they went. It was the craziest show she'd been to in her college experience thus far and she was kind of glad she'd gone. She saw Mura and Hito there, which was always fun. Especially since tearing Mura out of the library took an act of an upper deity.

They went for drinks after and while Will and Haruto played a game of darts, Mura pulled her outside on the deck.

"What is it, Mura?" she questioned, drinking her Goldschlager.

He glanced back into the bar, "This Will guy, what's going on with him?"

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"He's been staring at you all night and is pretty much ignoring us. I think he likes you."

She giggled, playfully pushing against him, "Jealous, Mura?"

He smirked at her and she nipped at his chin, "You know I'd love to screw around with you."

His smirk widened, elbowing her away gently, "Can you be serious for a moment?"

She sighed, "But it's no fun that way."

"Carrie-"

"But maybe… if you let me give you head."

"Carrie!"

"You'd love it. I know so many tricks."

He groaned, blushing deeply, "Carrie, for the love of—look, be careful of that guy. He's-he's Haruto's friend."

"So are we" she pointed out.

"…Maybe. But…he just rubs me the wrong way…" he sighed.

"Fine, fine, don't mess around with Haruto's British friend, I got you" she waved a hand, " _Now_ can I give you head?"

"Carrie."

"But you're so cute and neat tonight. I just want to get you messy" she purred huskily.

"And you're so ridiculously drunk" he grunted, taking her drink from her.

"We've messed around before" she observed, "Remember I jerked you off…and I was totally sober and you liked it."

He buried his face in his hands, his ears red, "Look, Carrie…"

She hushed him, taking him back inside and seating him in the back. Of course he made an effort to stop her but she was nothing if not adamant. She unzipped his pants, stroking him. He glared down at her, his face on fire. Mura doing this kind of thing in public was just unheard of…

But she sank her mouth over him, drawing as much as she could in. He stifled a groan as she grasped his balls. He grew hard almost instantly when she hummed, the vibrations just adding to the affect. He reached down and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed and continued. She almost gagged when he abruptly came but otherwise swallowed. Wow, he was thick…

Sitting face forward in his lap as he breathed out, she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"You should be careful, Mu, you'd knock up a girl quick with that jizz."

He scowled at her before shaking his head, "Why again?"

She stroked his chest, "Because you're perfect…"

He stared at her dryly, "Am I?"

"Of course. Stellar grades, you know exactly what you want for life. I just wanted to…make you bad for a second" she mused.

He sighed, "I'm nowhere near perfect, Carrie, not by a long shot."

"Yes, you are" she pouted, "Don't ruin your image for me."

He smirked, "Okay."

"Mm, I'd love to f—k you" she sighed.

"Don't even-"

She laughed, pressing her finger to his lips, "I get it, _prude_ , we won't go that far."

"Good" he groused.

She glanced back and noticed that Will and Haruto had stared at them, looking kind of startled. Mura groaned, turning bright red.

"I'm a pervert now, thanks."

She giggled and waved at them playfully. Mura grunted, "Carrie."

"Jeez, Mura, you sound like an older brother!"

He glowered, "The older brother you just gave a blowjob?"

She whispered seductively, "And I'd do it again, onii-san."

"You're warped as hell. What did your parents do to you?" he groaned, shaking his head.

She grinned toothily, "I'm the middle child, you know that."

Mura sighed gravely and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes, "Yea, well, I just hope you don't get into too much craziness with that. We just started and I want the best for you. Do your theater and make the best of it. It's hard to get an opportunity like this so don't lose it."

Carrie scowled at his overly preachy lecture. Sheesh, it was just a blowjob in a bar, don't go crazy on her. She had all the time in the world to do what she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… _Did she just…?"_

 _Haruto glanced at Will whose eyes were wide. Mura looked like he was torn between having a heart attack and unimaginable pleasure for a moment and then they saw Carrie emerge from under the table…_

" _She's…like that. She's messed around with every one of us" Haruto shook his head, "Sad part is I can't really say she's a slut, she just likes screwing with our heads. It's kind of nice when I'm horny though."_

 _Will stared at her as she talked with Mura as if she hadn't just committed some sexual act. He smiled, "Oh really?"_

"Blah, this sucks!"

Carrie stomped through her dorm, irate. So this is what college was, huh?

She'd fought tooth and nail to be cast in that stupid show but lost out to someone else! She bit the inside of her mouth as she flashed her ID. So this was going to be a lot tougher than she thought, huh?

"Oh, Izumi-san" said one of the guards.

"Yes?" she said, feeling kind of irritable.

"A guy dropped this off to you earlier" he replied, handing her a package.

She blinked and took it from him, puzzled, before thanking him and walking to her room. Her roommate was gone, as usual, thank God. Setting the package down, she jumped as her cell phone rang. Groaning, she picked it up and sat down on her bed, unraveling the strings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie."

She smiled some, "Hi, dad."

"How are you?" Cliff Izumi asked in his gentle tone.

She pulled at the tape and shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess. I didn't get a role I wanted though."

He clucked, "That's a mistake."

She chuckled, "Well, this is college. A lot more competition…"

"Well, don't give up. I take it you were cast as something."

"One of the maid's or something lame" she grumbled, the tape on the package being stubborn.

"It's a start. Don't be so sour" he chastised.

"Dad, no one's going to notice the maid with a bunch of other maids dancing around."

"Just act out."

She laughed, deciding to just rip the paper, "Dad, that would keep me from _ever_ being cast again."

"Ah…well, when is it?"

"Next month" she sighed, frowning at the contents, puzzled.

"All right. I'll try to take it off so I can come see you. I've missed you."

"I've mi-"

She took out whatever the fabric was and gasped loudly as it fell into a full length gown. What the—?

"Carrie? Are you all right?"

"Huh? Uh, yea, I'm fine! J-just uh, yea, it'd be awesome if you came to see me do one number…ha."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

She pouted, "You're cruel, daddy."

He chuckled, "I'll do what you tell me to do."

So dumbfounded by the dress, she realized after a moment that she'd slipped and called him 'daddy'. Ugh, so…Jilliana.

"Don't come until I'm cast as at least a character with a line, not singing over how nice the weather is."

He laughed, "All right. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later…I love you."

"You too, dadd-"

Oops.

He clicked off and she sighed. Figures. She didn't know why, but she didn't like getting affectionate with her parents. She had literally _no_ reason not to be affectionate though. They'd been the best parents growing up and she couldn't deny that. Maybe Mura was right: something was wrong with her.

She frowned at the dress, a red Vivienne Westwood design. Why? She glanced at the inside of the package and found a note.

"Pack this and meet me at Shiro Station at 5. Will" she cocked a brow.

Will, huh? Mura told her to stay away…but he wasn't her dadd- Damn it!

She sat up, grumbling at herself, and trying the dress on. It was gorgeous. Wait, did he say 'pack' this? Where did he think she was going with him? The nerve! Throwing it into her book bag, she glanced at the clock reading 4:30. Perfect. She'd tell him to go straight to hell and take his pretty dress with him.

She arrived at the last minute, just to irk him more, and glanced around, glowering. Now where was he?

"There you are."

She jumped, stunned, and glared at him, opening her mouth before faltering…

He was leaning out of a limousine, something of an oddity, especially for a college student. He opened the door.

"Get in, we have to leave soon."

She stared, dumbfounded, but he pulled her into the vehicle, signaling for his driver to move. She was at a loss. What? Why…did he have a limo?

"Did you bring the dress?" he questioned, glancing at her.

"Uh, yea…"

"Did you like it?" he asked, turning to gaze at her.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it was pretty. Can I ask where we're going?"

"Broadway."

Snapping her head to him, she stared, wide-eyed, "What?"

He chuckled huskily, "Broadway. I think it's pretty well-known."

She swallowed, "It's…in America. That's a long trip."

"I hope you have nowhere to be. It is the weekend" he frowned.

"Uh, n-no…and…I guess I don't have any classes on Saturday" she mumbled.

Will smiled, "Then you have nothing to worry about. I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I?"

"…But why?" she questioned, bewildered.

He just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Carrie was suddenly run over by one of the thousands of cars in this city, she'd still die happy.

He took her to see back to back shows all over New York in different places. Mamma Mia!, Les Liaison Dangereuses, Wicked, Macbeth, Phantom of the Opera, and the one she loved the most, Chicago. Now she was certain it was her dream to play _someone_ in that play. Anyone!

"It was so wonderful!" she gushed to Will as they walked out late into the night.

He chuckled, "You enjoyed it?"

"Very much so" she clasped her hands, "Thank you so much, this was much better than just going to see Madame Butterfly."

He chuckled again, "Now, now, that is your favorite, isn't it?"

She opened her mouth but gasped as she nearly tripped backward on the somewhat cumbersome dress. Will caught her effortlessly and smiled seductively. "Careful…"

She blushed a little, embarrassed, "Uh, t-thanks."

He got her on her feet and frowned, "I'm famished. Let's go eat something."

They went to expensive theater shows, ate at a hella expensive restaurant…and by the end of the night they were in a horse drawn carriage. Pursing her lips, she glanced at him as he stared at the sky.

"So…what is it that you want?" she questioned, glowering at him.

"Hmm?" he questioned, confused.

"This had to be an expensive damn trip. What do you want? If it's to get into my pants…"

He laughed rather weirdly, "Hardly. Though I was a bit intrigued by your actions with that other fellow…"

She sighed airily, tossing her hair, "I'd screw Mura into the ground if he let me. He's sexy."

His gaze darkened, "Oh really…?"

She snickered, "Now, now, Mr. Jameson, don't get jealous."

He snorted before leaning into her face, "What do I want? I want you to kiss me."

She pursed her lips, "Then you're SOL."

He smirked deviously, "You'll be…SOL when I leave you here."

Carrie gawked at him, the carriage still rattling along, "Bastard!"

"Then kiss me…" he murmured.

Grumbling, she leaned into him and kissed him vigorously. His lips sent a shiver down her spine as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Groaning, he pulled away and kissed down her neck, earning the same sound. She glanced to the 'driver' who was decisively looking away. She smirked and growled into his ear, "Wait until we get back to the hotel…"

He glanced at her, surprised, before smiling deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't sure how it happened but the next thing she knew, she was banging Will any second that she could. He was a good ride as any. And she wasn't sure how it happened, but she found herself living in his apartment on a totally separate mainland from the college. He had a nice place. He wasn't a college student, but a business person…

She wasn't sure how it happened…but she missed four weeks of school.

Frowning as she started to ponder how she was going to get back, the door opened and Will entered, smiling, "I'm home."

"I need to go" she said right off.

He looked puzzled, "Go where?"

"Back to school! You can't keep me here against my will" she grumbled, "They probably even kicked me out of the stupid play."

"…I'm sorry."

She glared at him and fell back on the couch, "Whatever."

He smiled, sitting and bringing his briefcase over, "I have something to make you feel better."

She stared at him, cocking a brow, as he pulled out a little dimebag of...

"Is that…?"

"Cocaine" he sighed, opening the bag, "The good stuff too."

She watched him make lines on the table in absolute disbelief. This uptight workaholic did coke?

He smiled, "Want some?"

"…No thanks" she mumbled, confused now.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't take you as someone who'd be scared of a little coke. Just for kicks."

She stiffened. Looking back, he'd just said those things because he knew they'd get to her. Watching him snort, she followed his example, the affects leaving her in some amazing place that music nor theater had ever taken her.

She wasn't sure how it happened…

But she ended up getting addicted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Notes:

Dammit, Janet is from The Rocky Horror Picture Show ™

A yuppie is what we call the college students that wear suits and ties for no apparent reason…my dad talked about them all the time but I didn't think they actually existed until I went to college x.x


	2. Angels Don't Smoke Cigarettes

**Chapter 1** : Angels Don't Smoke Cigarettes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It was euphoria._

 _An elation that nothing in life could capture. Joy that was lost to those caught in the system._

 _Haru laughed lethargically as Carrie lied flat on the floor, other guys that came to Will's place smoking and snorting the cocaine that Will seemed to provide…for a price. He was rich because of both his blue-collar job and this. He used what he earned from these little parties to buy more, taking a good twenty percent. She didn't have a good eye for business. Not that she cared._

 _She never had to pay, at least._

Haru watched as Carrie laughed with one of the other guys lethargically. He glanced at Will who was just smoking a joint. He never did the hard stuff unless he was in a bad mood…

"…So I know you have some ulterior motives for Carrie" Haru commented, his tone slow.

Will glanced at him before glancing at her, smiling some, smoke billowing almost mystically out of his mouth.

"She's just going to become a perfect…addition for my business."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Jameson groaned as Carrie crawled into bed with him, naked. While he didn't have overly romantic feelings for her, she definitely knew how to satisfy him and in some ways, that complicated his business needs. She eased off his shirt, kissing his neck lazily, the drugs very obviously still in her system. A perfect opportunity.

"Carrie…" he started solemnly but ended up groaning as she stroked him.

"Hmm…?" she purred, sliding down his body.

He almost lost his thought patterns when she kissed down his shaft. What was he saying? Oh, yes…

"I'm afraid…the drugs…they…don't come cheap" he said breathily, closing his eyes.

She pulled away, something that almost made him end the whole conversation all together. Damn, she was dangerous.

"What…?"

"If you want to keep getting it for free, you're going to have to…contribute" he said carefully, knowing if she got angry she wouldn't get him off.

Didn't work very well though. "Why?! Why do I have to start paying _now_?"

"Not paying. Just…you know, doing something" he tried to explain vaguely.

She crossed her arms, glaring at him, and he groaned, sitting up despite his mind telling him not to.

"It's…just a thought, y'know? I mean, you notice a lot of guys leave when they get…aroused" he said cautiously.

Carrie stared at him, confused, and he laughed some, growing a little anxious, "I mean, if you can… _keep_ them here, that would contribute greatly."

Carrie's blue eyes widened as she gawked, "You want me to whore myself out?!"

"Not whore" he insisted quickly, "Just…satisfy their needs to keep them from leaving and stop buying the drugs from me. It's simple, really."

"If that's not whoring then I don't know what is" she snapped, standing.

Will groaned, grabbing her waist before she could leave, "It's…just a thought."

She glared angrily back at him and he sighed, "Just know if you do it, I'll give you all you want."

She crossed her arms, pouting, as he stood, nipping her neck, hoping to at least get her back in the mood if nothing else, "But you're still my girl…"

Elbowing away, she grunted, "It's just you and your hand tonight."

Staring after her in disbelief as she left the room, he groaned. Great…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Carrie didn't plan on doing the drugs ever again. If Will wanted to use her body for business then there was no way. She'd looked down on hookers her whole life, after all. It was simple. Quitting would be as easy as getting addicted…_

 _How had she been so naïve back then? All those celebrities she saw publicly battle and lose to addiction, she just thought they were weak for struggling so hard to fight it. She had no idea._

 _By the end of the following night, she'd ended up screwing with two guys that hadn't brought their girlfriends to relieve their tension. Will looked pleased beyond all reason._

 _And…it wasn't really all that bad, right? She screwed with Mura on whims, she played with Hito just to mess with him._

 _Why not get something in return this time?_

Carrie was so messed up she couldn't remember up from down. How long had she been doing this? Not long enough, in her opinion. She checked in on all the men, seeing if they were 'okay'. They said they'd probably get back to her later.

The men there were all useless in any case. They were clumsy when they were high. She'd had a few threesomes and so on but none of them ever really satisfied _her_. But that wasn't really all that important anyway, she wanted the coke more than the satisfaction.

Pausing, she frowned when she caught sight of someone on the deck. Squinting through the thick smoke clouds, she couldn't say she recognized that body shape at all. Will was the only guy she knew that was over six feet tall that was here. Walking sluggishly toward the door, she pushed open the door and stared. Was he smoking out on the deck? Was he trying to get them caught?

She stood near him, about to yell, but realized…a cigarette?

"…You know, you can smoke more fun things inside" she commented, cocking a brow.

The stranger jumped a little, glancing to her, shocked. His face was illuminated by the moonlight, the light not capturing one harsh curvature or shadow. He almost looked angelic. Of course, she was pretty sure angels didn't smoke cigarettes. His dark brown hair was duck-tailed upward with a few miscellaneous spikes, a green camouflage bandana wrapped around his forehead. Yep, she'd never seen him here before.

His dark blue eyes stared at her a moment longer before turning back to his cigarette. He didn't say a word. She scowled. Oh, ignore her, will he?

"Are you mute?" she asked languidly, "Because if that's the case, I can say all sorts of things to you without you talking back."

"…I think you're confusing 'mute' with 'deaf'" he finally remarked bluntly, his voice deep and sultry.

She snorted, "Why would I say stuff to a deaf person? I won't get a reaction, will I? But I guess you're not mute so I can't mess with you either."

He didn't say much more and that irritated her out of her mind. Introverts.

"So…what's your name?" she questioned, gazing down at the streets, feeling dazed.

"Kurt."

She laughed and he glanced at her, cocking a brow, "Is there something funny about that?"

"I just can't imagine a more fitting name" she smirked, "Hats off to your mother."

He sighed, "Indeed."

She watched as he continued to smoke before questioning, "So…why the cancer stick over the fun stuff?"

He scowled, "Maybe I don't find your…'fun stuff' fun."

"Then why come here?" she demanded.

"Haru dragged me" he grumbled, "Said 'we used to do this s—t all the time back in the day. When did you get so damned stuck up?'."

She smirked widely, "So you _were_ a druggy."

Kurt sent her a sulky look, "That's right. And I plan to keep that in the past tense."

"Cigarettes are bad too" she chastised teasingly, "You know what's in a cigarette? Like, rat poison and tar. Nicotine gets you addicted just like the drugs in there-"

"You seem smart" he said suddenly.

" _Seem_?"

"Like you're educated" he amended, waving his hand back at the people inside, "Not…like them."

She laughed at that lazily, "I was in college, yea."

"What happened?"

"This was more fun" she smiled, waving at one of the gentlemen she served through the door.

Kurt grunted and turned away, finishing what was left of his cigarette, "Seems like a waste to me. My family never had the money to send me to college. Otherwise, I would have went."

"I'll get back to it one day" she pondered, "Just…I don't feel like it now."

He shook his head, gazing up at the moon, "It's hard leaving this world. I spent a year in rehab getting off heroin and cocaine."

"I can quit when I want" Carrie said haughtily.

"Spoken like a true drug addict."

She glared at him as he glanced at her before suddenly laughing, a rather gentle sound, "I see: you're one of those types that if I say you can't do it, you'll definitely go do it just to prove me wrong."

"I do whatever I want" she said, scoffing.

"I bet."

"My question is why would I want to get off of it?" she sighed.

"…You'll see one day" he murmured.

"Will I?" she commented cynically, "Is there some spiritual interjection or I'll just suddenly 'poof' and decide that this is wrong?"

"No" he shook his head, "One day, you'll look in the mirror and realize that that person staring back is not who you remember. That you can't even remember how much time you've lost, that drugs are the highest thing you can get to now, that all your dreams are dead…"

She stared at him, wide-eyed, as he waved his hand, "But then, I guess everyone is different."

Carrie frowned, his words almost kind of disturbing her. He grimaced and mumbled, "I've said too much. This is why I don't talk."

Standing, he commented, "It's been nice talking to you though."

He left her out on the deck, moving through the drug haze and leaving. All her dreams…dead?

No, she…she still was going to be an actress. She'd be on Broadway, in movies, the whole nine yards.

Looking down at Kurt who was moving up the street now, she realized that in some awful way he might be right. He just did something she ultimately could not do…

He left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Carrie, you literally have not called home in two months. I went to the school and they said essentially you're on probation. What in the hell is going on?"_

 _Izumi Carrie was stretched out on the couch, smoking a joint and listening to her father bellow on the other end of her phone. She figured she might as well pick up, everyone from Kaede to Jyun was freaking out now. She text them and told them she was on a 'spirit quest' and she'd see them eventually._

" _Dad, look…I needed a little break from school, okay? No big deal, I'll go back eventually. I'm…staying with a friend and taking the time to…find myself?"_

 _Yea, that sounded good. She was finding a lot out. Her dad was silent on the other end for a moment before muttering: "…I don't think that's a good idea but…I suppose you are an adult. It's difficult to go back to school after you leave though, Carrie. It's easy to lose momentum."_

 _Ugh, they were all sounding like broken records, him and Kurt. "Yea, yea. I do what I want, dad, you know that."_

 _"While you are my very headstrong child, I think you regard your willpower as endless. Life doesn't give you second chances all the time, Carrie."_

 _Blah. "Look, I get it, okay? I'm good. I will be good and I will get to all my plans when I feel like it. God, why is it such a rush to get to your goal anyway? There's never time to enjoy anything."_

 _"That's true…" he conceded reluctantly, "It's fine, really. I got off the beaten path too when I was your age…and that's also why I'm telling you it's very hard to get back if you wander too much. Just be mindful of the time."_

 _Yea, whatever. "Okay. I gotta go. Tell mom and the munchkin 'hello'. How old is he again?"_

 _"Five, Carrie."_

 _"God, what a pain. Okay. Bye, dad."_

 _"Bye, Carrie. Be careful. I love you."_

 _"You too."_

 _Clicking off, she took a long puff and rolled her eyes. The concern with such stupid concepts such as 'time'._

 _She had all the time in the world._

Carrie felt hazy as she rushed her hips against Will's friend's crotch. He moaned uncontrollably. Just a means to what she wanted.

He got off easy, as usual, and she left, starting to go do a few hits…but stopped when she noticed that shadow out on the deck again. She cocked a brow. So the goody-two shoes was back again, huh? He always came now just to smoke a few cigarettes and she'd go tease him for not doing drugs. Thing was, it was impossible to taunt him, he didn't care or even slightly buy in. Regardless, she just loved messing with him. He was cute. Smiling, grabbing a joint from Haru, she skipped out to him.

He wasn't smoking a cigarette this time and he seemed kind of out of it. Maybe he'd taken a few hits, she thought sarcastically.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed, exaggerating cheerfulness.

He glanced at her, then glanced at the joint, before rolling his eyes, "Hello. Any reason you have that?"

"I'm not sharing" she said simply, inhaling.

"Good" he said bluntly.

She giggled before sitting on the railing, swinging her legs. He watched her, a bit nervous. "We're ten stories up. Get down."

She grinned lazily, "Yea, so? You ever see Forrest Gump, Kurt?"

"Uh…yea…" he said, his tone uneasy.

Carrie struggled to stand on the railing, laughing, "Didn't that part where Jenny was standing on the railing look fun?"

"The hell it did!" he snapped jumpily, reaching up, "Get down now!"

" _If I leave here tomorrow…would you still remember me? Because I must be traveling on now, there's just too many places I've got to see. Cause if I stay here with you, girl, things just wouldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now…and this bird you cannot change! Oh, and the bird you cannot change. And this bird you cannot change. Oh lord, I can't change"_ she sang.

She giggled and gasped as she started to slip and teeter. Kurt inhaled sharply before catching her around her knees, pulling her tightly forward away from the hard cement awaiting her below.

"I take back what I said when we first met: you're not smart at all" he growled.

Carrie pouted, holding his neck, "I meant to do that."

"Fall to your death?" he snarled.

She cooed, "You were worried."

"I'm not exactly for watching you die right in front of me" he grunted coarsely, still carrying her into the apartment.

He walked over to where Will was, dealing out little dime bags of some random substance to a guy. Will glanced up at them, puzzled, as Kurt dropped Carrie in his lap.

"You need to keep an eye on this one. She nearly jumped off the ledge" he said plainly, walking to sit next to Haru.

Carrie stuck out her tongue at him and Will glared at her, "Didn't I tell you to stop doing dumb s—t?"

She opened her mouth to retort as he shoved her away onto the floor before him, "Don't mess up my business, bitch."

Kurt stared, stunned, before standing, "Why are you-"

Haru quickly stopped him, waving his hands, "Don't interfere, dude."

Kurt opened his mouth to apparently say something but Carrie quickly stood, dusting off her skirt. She pursed her lips and started to stalk out of the apartment. She didn't have to take this. Will stood as well, grabbing her wrist and tugging her around.

"Go sit your ass down."

"Go to hell!" she snapped.

He slapped her across the face and shoved her harshly back in the direction of the party, yelling at her angrily and cursing her out. Same ol', same ol'. He was always getting angry at her now, more boss than boyfriend nowadays. Whatever, he could do what he wanted as long as he kept the supply going.

Was that okay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kurt watched, gawking, as Carrie didn't seem all that bothered by Will yelling and slapping her. He wanted Will's concern, not his berating and violently punishing her. And she was so outspoken but when it came to him, she was just passive. What the hell?_

" _Wh-why is she just letting him yell at her like that?" he demanded, almost horrified._

" _Shut up" hissed Haru, "She probably knows by now that Will is crazy!"_

 _Kurt glared at Haru. The sort of complacency he would expect from Haru. Will probably gave him free coke. He wasn't that sort of person. Kurt stalked over to the scene, unwavering, while Haru squeaked, "KURT."_

 _Kurt grasped Carrie's waist, glaring at Will, "Where do you get off, hitting her like that?"_

 _Will narrowed his eyes, obviously going to say something but Kurt beat him to it…with a wad of bills. Will looked utterly confused as Kurt led her out. "She's mine for the night."_

 _Carrie looked surprised and before Will could refute, Kurt had slammed the door. While he wasn't for lining a dealer's pocket, he was going to get her out of there for the time being. He got the idea she almost never went out and she had no idea there was anything else going on in the world._

 _He knew that feeling. And…he knew she'd get trapped too if it stayed this way._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Haru quickly rushed over, looking mortified._

" _Uh, t-that's just how Kurt is, he-he's-" Haru stuttered, not wanting to get kicked out for bringing him._

 _Will thumbed through the wad, looking rather impressed, "If he's willing to pay this much for her, then he can take her away whenever he wants."_

"Ugh!"

Carrie pulled away once they were out on the street, glaring daggers at him, "I don't need your help! God!"

Kurt ran a finger over his temple, seeming agitated, "Call me old-fashioned but I don't like seeing a woman get punched in the face."

"He _slapped_ me" she amended, rubbing her arms, "And I didn't ask you to play hero."

"Fine, I'm sorry for getting involved in your affairs. I just think a boyfriend should be…nicer to his girlfriend."

"Nice guys always come in last, Kurt" she snorted sarcastically, wandering around, kind of surprised. The last time she'd been out-out was to get condoms and that was weeks ago…possibly.

"Whatever" he snorted back, "Why would you want a mean bastard as a boyfriend? Women deserve to be treated well."

"You sound like such a mama's boy" she sighed, sitting on a bench.

"How so?" he suddenly pouted, "I wouldn't want to be with a sucky person, I know that much. And no matter what you say, you deserve better…"

Carrie had to giggle, standing and hugging his neck, "You are _so_ cute. I just want to f—k you."

"You're just twisted" he pursed his lips, blushing some.

"You _did_ pay for me…" she purred.

He groaned, turning bright red, "So he'd leave you alone, not to have sex with you."

"Are you a _virgin,_ Kurt?" she sang.

He gave her a look, "No, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?" she questioned.

"I don't remember who she was. I was pretty high" he admitted sadly.

"Aww. Can't be any worse than me though, my first was Haru" she cringed.

He grimaced, shaking his head before gazing up, "Now what?"

"Will would probably kill me if I went back now" she said crossly, "I was totally ready to get f—ked up before you came, Lancelot."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry I interrupted Guinevere's drug trip."

She smirked widely as he sheepishly reached out, "Why don't we do something not quite illegal?"

"That's no fun" she said dryly.

"It can be" he rolled his eyes again.

She sighed and slowly took his hand. They were kind of leathery…

"Your hands aren't soft" she commented dully, still a little irritated at him.

He smirked at her, "Do you like a soft touch, Carrie?"

She had to grin, "When you put it _that_ way…"

He grumbled, "Sheesh, you're corrupting me."

She giggled and he led her up the streets, going into the center of the busy downtown. He peeked at the old movie theater.

"Ever seen Ringu?" he questioned, cocking a brow at her.

"Not really, my dad said never, ever see it. But I'm never scared of anything" she said firmly.

He gave her a weird kind of sinister look that she didn't imagine Kurt could ever have but then, as soon as the movie started, she could see why.

She was glad they were like the only two in the theater, she'd be humiliated out of her mind if anyone saw her crying and jumping like a little girl. Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed and almost fascinated.

"Is it _that_ bad?" he questioned almost teasingly.

"You're a horrible person!" she whined, covering her face.

He sighed and took her hand again, leading her from the theater before it was over. "Never scared of anything, my ass."

"Go to hell."

He chuckled, looking around, "We can go into Outfall. Haru seems to like it. It's a club though…"

"I'll skip going into a dark, cloudy place right now, thanks" she scoffed sarcastically.

"That's exactly what you'll be going home to" he pointed out reasonably.

She groaned, unable to argue with him there. She felt the drugs slowly going out of her system and it was driving her insane. Her body felt like it was about to go haywire and she just felt…itchy. She had to go back.

But Kurt dragged her into the club and she gasped, suddenly feeling excited. She laughed, grabbing Kurt's hands. "I will beat you if you don't dance with me to this song."

He flushed, "Carrie, my God, do I _look_ like a dancing type?"

Carrie giggled, pulling him against her, "But I like dancing and you bought me for the night."

He cocked a brow, "Yes, that means I don't _have_ to dance."

"But I _want_ to" she pouted, "Pwease?"

He gave her a look before grumbling, "Fine, but if you tell Haru or anyone…"

"I won't" she grinned, dragging him to the floor where others were dancing lethargically.

She grasped his lean hips and slow grinded against his crotch. Kurt flustered and stared at her, not really doing anything. Carrie pouted.

"Kurt, c'mon. No one here is going to notice if you dance."

He pouted as well before sighing. Carrie almost jumped a mile in the air when he grasped her ass. He quickly lifted his hands though, shocked.

"S-sorry" he sputtered, his face flushed.

She laughed heavily, grabbing them and replacing them, "No, no, I just didn't think you had it in you."

He glowered at her as she smiled, crushing against him again, "I love Nine Inch Nails…"

"Pretty old school…" he commented, "They're not bad though."

She rested her chin on his shoulder, singing into his ear huskily, _"You let me violate you… you let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you… you let me complicate you."_

Carrie giggled as his ears grew hot, continuing, _"Help me… I broke apart my insides. Help me… I've got no soul to sell. Help me… the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself."_

She grinned, nipping at his ear roughly, _"I want to fuck you like an animal.  
I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed…you get me closer to God."_

He groaned and she turned around, backing and rolling her hips against him.Kurt sighed and slid his hand down, resting it very low on her stomach, using his other hand to guide her hips. She almost laughed…so he really must've been a bad little boy at some point.

She turned back around, slowly grinding and crushing against him. Kurt's eyes were closed as he dragged her hips against his, the friction amazing…she definitely wanted to get him into bed one day. _  
_  
They grinded through the instrumental and she'd secretly wished the next song had the same rhythm because grinding to March of the Pigs would just look weird. But Carrie giggled seductively, realizing that something was jabbing her.

She purred into his ear, "That's a rather impressive…poke you have there, Kurty."

His cheeks blistered, gazing down before grumbling, "Precisely why I don't dance."

She laughed, blinking lethargically at him, "Let me take care of it for you."

"Never."

"…I _see_ : you're gay, aren't you?" she gasped, going over some of the evidence in her head…though none of it was actually that conclusive to the fact.

Kurt snorted, indeed refuting, "That's right, Carrie: I'm gay and just got hard from dancing with you."

"Hmm, true" she mused.

"You…have a nice voice" he said suddenly.

She glanced at him, surprised, as he walked her to the upper levels. Smirking, she sighed, "Well yea, when I'm being a tease…"

"No…when you were singing on the ledge too."

She pinked a little, pursing her lips, "Are you patronizing me?"

"Why would I do that?" he questioned, confused.

"Fine, let's go do karaoke" she crossed her arms.

"…I…definitely don't sing, Carrie" he shook his head.

"We'll rent a room, it'll just be us" she laughed, dragging him out of the club.

He groaned, but allowed it, finding a late night karaoke bar. She flipped through the song selection once they were placed in a room, singing J-Pop and J-Rock. Kurt watched her, his chin rested in his hand.

"Your voice is too deep for half the stuff you're singing" he commented bluntly.

Carrie glared, "Are you saying I sound…masculine?"

"Hardly" he snorted, "Just you're not high pitched."

She mused before flipping through the American side, "I love Queen!"

Kurt smirked, "Go for it."

"You sing something first, my throat hurts" she sighed, moving to the couch. That and she felt…shaky. Or twitching. Something unnatural and demanding she fix it but, at the same time, she did want to be here. Just relax, body, there were things to be done outside of drugs.

"What? I told you-" he started.

"We're alone. I won't make fun of you, stupid" she grunted, rubbing her arms and a little agitated.

He smirked widely, "I highly doubt that but I guess."

He looked through the list before seeming to decide. Glaring at her as he picked up the mic, blushing rather profusely, he growled, "Don't you tell Haru I did this either."

"What is Haru, my bosom buddy? I'm not telling him s—t" she snickered, drinking something Kurt bought her.

Kurt nodded…curtly, before sighing. She cocked a brow, not knowing this song at all. The beat was way too mellow happy for her taste but…

" _All that we needed was right. A threshold is breaking tonight. Open to everything happy and sad, seeing the good when it's all going bad. Seeing the sun when I can't really see…hoping the sun will at least look at me. Focus on everything better today, all that I needed I never could say. Hold onto people that are slipping away, hold onto this while it's slipping away. All that we needed tonight…are people that love us and light. I know how it feels to need…oh, when we leave here, you'll see…"_

She stared at him, surprised, as he sighed, finishing the song before running his hands through his hair. Blushing, he walked over and slammed down.

"Horrible, eh?" he said after some moments.

"Hardly" she scoffed, "I thought you'd be hella off pitch. That was nearly perfect."

He flustered, waving her off sheepishly, "G-go sing your Queen…"

She frowned, not sure she wanted to do the song she'd been planning now. She looked through the catalog and smiled some at the song her mother used to sing around the house…

" _Pack up. I'm straight…enough. Oh say, say, say oh, say, say, say oh, say, say, say oh, , say say, say, oh, say say say…wait. They don't love you like I love you. Wait…they don't love you like I love you. Maps…wait, they don't love you like I love you."_

She caught Kurt's gaze during the instrumental and for some reason it almost gave her goose bumps. This time, she wasn't really sure if that was from the crippling need she was starting to recognize. It'd been four hours but she wanted to stay here. She didn't really want to go do the drugs right now but her…her body needed it. Clearing her throat, she continued along and tried not to shake. Kurt probably saw. His navy eyes were almost unreadable. She scowled at him as he continued to gaze at her before grunting, "What?"

"…Nothing. You're just so…"

Her eyes narrowed as he sighed, " _Good_. As lame as it sounds, it breaks my heart."

She stared, stunned, as he finally smiled some, "Wanna do a duet before we go?"

"…Sure" she smiled despite herself.

He sat beside her and she frowned, resting her head on his shoulder. Kurt glanced at her, blinking, "Are you tired? We can go back, I guess."

"No…I like it fine right here" she murmured. She did. She wanted to be fine doing other things and this was something she enjoyed. This was fun too. Just the physical wanted her back in that apartment snorting cocaine.

She had to wonder…who was it that was slipping away in the song Kurt was singing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End Notes:**

Free Bird is by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Lancelot and Guinevere are both, of course, characters from King Arthur.

Ringu is a Japanese horror film. It was brought over here as The Ring. In Japan, it's considered one of the scariest j-horror's… (circa whatever the hell time I wrote this…2008?)

Closer and March of the Pigs is by Nine Inch Nails.

Queen is responsible for such hits as 'We Are the Champions', 'We Will Rock You', 'Bohemian Rhapsody'.

Kurt sang 'Slipping Away' by Moby.

Carrie sang 'Maps' by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.


	3. Soft

**Chapter 2** : Soft

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Author's Note** : Definitely beware of content in this one, Carrie's a bit frisky…(like that's new, lol). **BEWARE OF CONTENT!** Enjoy!

 **Quest:** So I notice Kurt is anti-social, but he's like at EVERY festival and they have almost nothing to do with him…unless the one with the most hearts with you comes to these festivals. Otherwise…I liked how he was at the Chicken Festival the most. 'I'm not particularly interested in chickens'. Lol! Why are you here then, silly? I think he comes for the free food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What the s—t are you doing, Carrie?"_

 _Izumi Carrie made a face as she scratched her arms, feeling antsy. She'd already taken what Will had left her with and now she needed him home. Fast. Just for more._

 _Yagami Jyun, her favorite cousin, had called while she was trying to sleep until Will got home. She answered. It'd been a bit since they last talked._

" _N-Nothing. Just kind of hanging out."_

 _"Carrie. Carrie, I have not seen you in literally going on f—king two years now. Do you get that? Two years? You're like my f—king sister. What's your problem?"  
_

 _Two years? That's all? "Gimme a f—king break, Jyun, what am I supposed to be doing?"_

 _"I don't really give a s—t what you're doing as long as you're alive, Carrie, but damn, can we get a little face time? Skype me? Send me a video or some s—t? Show up for dinner night, maybe?"_

 _Dinner night. That thing they did every Monday where the whole effin' family met to eat together. What madness._

… _Of course, she'd…really like to have some of her Aunt Popuri's chicken or Uncle Koji's spaghetti or curry. Her stomach knotted, reminding her that Will brought home premade meals and a home-cooked meal would be great. Just…she'd get asked questions and she just wanted to be left alone._

" _I'll get to it eventually, Jyun. Can I tell you something?"_

 _"Sure" he said grumpily, probably not pleased with her answer to her question._

 _"So I have this…sort of boyfriend, okay? Thing is, Haruto brought this guy around I guess a year and a half ago and I think I have a crush on him. He's so hot."_

 _"Uh huh…" Jyun said dryly. He was never great at this topic. "So break up with your boyfriend and go with this guy, especially if the current one is 'sort of'."_

 _Break up with Will? He'd…he'd take away the drugs if she did that. The idea mentally numbed her so she swiftly shook her head, "No, no, that's…that's a bad idea."_

 _"Whatever. I guess if you're about relationships it's about the one that makes you happier."_

 _…Naturally Will giving her the cocaine made her happier. Naturally._

… _Except…_

 _Kurt would 'buy' her once a week and take her outside to do something. Karaoke, dancing, dinner. No, she had had a cooked meal recently. It was delicious. He took her to the movies and they even went to a night carnival. It was…it was great. Sometimes she'd even forget about the drugs and would just enjoy the moment. It didn't feel as cloying either._

"… _I dunno. They both make me happy. I'm not good at weighing out who does more."_

 _Jyun 'hmm'd'. "I'd look at it as which one I can't give up easily."_

 _Which made it even harder. "Yea…"_

 _"Anyway, gotta go. Will you please at least CALL Kei and Kae? And Jilliana too because she figures you'll call me before you call her which apparently is the case."_

 _Fine. "I will. And I'll call my parents too but they're going to make it sound like they're in a world of woe without me. Are they okay?"_

 _"Yea, everyone's fine. Keiji's actually off on this island right now on some stupid s—t. Has to do a damn favor for some guy for a year. Isn't that some bulls—t?"_

 _A year. A year wasn't very long. "Well, maybe he got sick of the corporate bulls—t and wanted to get back to nature or something."_

 _"Yea right" Jyun snickered, "I'll talk to you later."_

 _"Okay—wait, how old is the munchkin again?"_

 _"Munchkin?"_

 _"Takeru."_

 _"Uh…seven, I believe. Just turned seven, that's right."  
_

" _Okay. Talk to you later."_

 _Clicking off, she closed her eyes and recalled that she promised on his tenth birthday she'd get him a guitar if he still liked music. Such a brat. He swore he still would be but time would tell. Just a brat._

 _Carrie frowned when she got a text. Opening the message, she smiled some. Kurt said he was going to bring some tickets tonight to a band he liked. She was mildly teasing him that they sucked while he ridiculed all her bands too. Sanada Ryuusuke, Boi Kei, Kaivery, he said he couldn't stand them. It was fun though because she loved music and she used to go all the time with Jyun, Tetsuo, Jyun's friend and one of her former boyfriends, Keiji, Kaede, and Mura._

… _It was undeniably nice that he kept her grounded in what she loved outside of this. Those things she treasured, really. She text him that she couldn't wait and calculated she'd get her fix early when Will got home and take just a little before the concert. That way, she wasn't too gone but too jittery to appreciate it._

 _That was fine._

"Hey, uh, Will, let's talk a second."

Will Jameson looked up at Haruto who was looking over his shoulder at something. Will shook his head, flipping through his cash, dividing it in his mind. "I'm busy."

"It involves your money."

That caught Will's attention quite easily and he glared at Haruto questioningly. The blond sighed, shifting on his feet in a decidedly nervous fashion, "Carrie…I…I think you need to start being careful with her and Kurt. I think she could leave you for him."

Will laughed coolly, "Kurt? _Kurt_ doesn't have the drugs that she's strung out on; I do."

"Yea, well, what if he gets her…unstrung?"

Will paused in his counting again, cocking a brow up at Haruto who crossed his arms. Sniffing, Will waved his hand dismissively.

"Like it's that simple."

"Simple? No. Possible? Yes. You know, Carrie and him are getting extremely close. Like, best friend close. At some point, as Carrie is prone to do, she will jump his bone. But she's always impressed by his tenacity to stay drug-free. And, fact of the matter is, she likes him because he does things with her. Also, the only reason he's coming now is because of her. And he's always telling her she's better than this and whatever. She's bound to listen eventually and you'll have lost your crack whore."

Will laughed again, waving his hand, "If all that did happen, Haruto, I remind you again: I'm the one with the drugs. And even if she gets lovesick and infatuated with him, she'll be more in love with me because I have what she wants. What she _needs_ by this point, she can barely function without it."

Haruto frowned and glanced over his shoulder to the deck where Kurt and Carrie were. She was laughing, not something he'd seen her do very often here before Kurt came.

"…I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt" Carrie purred, leaping over the couch where he was sitting and hugging his neck.

He looked down at her, drinking a bottle of Grey Goose gingerly. She was a little drunk too but Kurt seemed entirely wasted. Carrie grinned as he grabbed her thighs, growling into her neck and pulling her flush against him. While she knew she could definitely convince him into her bed if he was high, he was hilariously skanky when he was drunk so it was fine.

She wasn't sure if she could do it, staying off drugs in this environment. She used to think he was kind of lame but the more time passed, she found herself kind of admiring his willpower.

It was odd but when Kurt wasn't there, she felt kind of depressed. He usually only came on the weekends so that meant the whole week she felt despondent and made up for it by staying high the entire time. When he got there, things just felt…better. Sometimes, shockingly to her, the drugs weren't even that important.

"Kurt" she sighed.

"Hmm?" he murmured, sipping the vodka.

"You're…my anti-drug."

He laughed heavily and she pouted at him, slapping his shoulder, "What's so funny?! I'm serious!"

"Then I'm a real s—tty anti-drug, Carrie, you're smoking a joint right now" he snickered, wiping his eyes.

She cocked a brow, glancing at her hand. Oh yea. Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, "Okay, you're my 'I-take-less-drugs-when-you're-around' then."

"I'm honored" he sighed, chugging.

She smirked, "And it looks like you need an anti-drink."

He grinned lazily, "I need a little catharsis every once in a while too…"

"You and your big words" she grunted, "Talk like _normal people_."

"Normal people, huh?" he droned, "If you want that, why don't you strip? Then I'll see what I can do."

She laughed, burying her face into his shoulder, "Kurty, I love you when you're drunk, you're like a whole new crazy slutty person!"

"I try."

She grinned and spread his legs apart, sitting face forward in his lap, straddling him. He stared at her curiously, still drinking.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to _strip,_ just for you."

Kurt reddened, "Holy jeez, I wasn't serious…"

Carrie giggled seductively, whispering into his ear, "But you're curious, aren't you?"

She reached down, unzipping his pants. While he shockingly didn't _stop_ her, he looked poised to if she did anything. Sliding her hands under his shirt, she splayed her fingers across his chest, gripping the flesh. She cooed. "You're so muscle-y…"

He stared at her, murmuring, "Oh…?"

She smiled, pulling up his shirt to admire his body. Six pack abs, nowhere to grab a single love handle, and very perky nipples. He had her favorite body type and everything! How had they known each other this long and she hadn't gotten him to sleep or do _anything_ with her yet?

Carrie pouted, hoping, "Let me screw you."

"No."

Damn it. She sighed, shaking her head, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Are you _sure_ you're not gay? I don't know many men that would turn down sex over and over…"

"Positive."

"Then why?" she pouted, "I promise I'll be _extra_ amazing for you…"

He sighed, exasperated, "Carrie, I just don't think that's a line we need to cross, we've known each other a while now. You can mess with me like you usually do but I am not doing anything with…penetration or…fellatio."

"Those are two of the best things!"

He groaned, "Warped. Absolutely warped."

She stroked her chin thoughtfully before smiling devilishly, planting her hands beside his head. Kurt cocked a brow, looking a little fearful.

"What?"

"The…only two things, right?"

He stared at her, wide-eyed, before stuttering, "N-no, I'm sure there's others!"

"Shut up before I gag you with that bandana, pretty boy" she threatened lustfully, "Though that'd be sexy too."

" _Warped_."

She grinned, holding his shirt up again, purring, "You haven't seen how…warped I am."

Flicking her tongue out over his nipple, he groaned, his hips rising out of instinct. Carrie smile seductively as he glared. "Stop. This is so wrong on so many levels."

"Is it?" she commented absently, "That just makes me want to do it more."

"Then it's so right on so many levels" he amended.

"Good try" she grinned again.

Carrie reached for the edges of her own tattered black shirt, pulling it over her head. Kurt gawked as she pressed against his bare chest with her own. His face was extremely red as her nipples pressed against him.

"Carrie-"

"Do you want to touch?" she whispered, breathing into his ear.

His mouth fell open, apparently trying to find words, but remained speechless. Carrie took his hand and pressed it against her chest. His face was flushed but he looked fascinated. She sighed, smiling, "I know they're not spectacularly big…"

She gasped as he flicked her nipple with his thumb, seeming solemn, "They're not bad."

Carrie pinked and shoved him on his back, leaning against his chest, whining, "Why are you doing this to me? I want you so bad."

He grimaced, starting to push away, "Then stop putting us in these sexually tense situations. C'mon, let's go do something else."

She leaned against him again, sulking, "No. I'm hoping one day I'll get you in the mood…"

He started to say something but she beat him to it. He groaned as she slid her fingers into his boxers, softly pumping him. Carrie purred, watching Kurt's face carefully.

"You're so big…"

"S-stop, Carrie" he rasped.

"Why…?" she whispered, closing her eyes partially, her lips a centimeter away from his as she continued jerking him off, "At least a _part_ of you wants me…"

He moaned steamily in response and she smiled, pressing her lips against his.

…They were so…

…Soft.

Carrie jerked away roughly, gasping, her hands flying to her lips. Kurt looked up at her, stunned, sitting up a little.

"Carrie? What's wrong?" he questioned, rather alarmed.

She'd tried everything. Chap stick, exfoliating. But not matter what, her lips were always cracked, hardened. Will reminded her that as long as she used the hot pipe, her lips would stay that way.

And Kurt's lips…

Kurt looked horrified as she started to cry and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Wh-what's wrong? Please tell me. I-I don't _think_ I did anything…"

Resting her head on his shoulder miserably, she wondered why he _would_ want her. She'd never been the pretty type and now she didn't even have soft lips. All those guys in there didn't care what she looked like and just wanted to get laid because they were stoned; Kurt was just different because he wasn't.

She pushed away, sobbing, "It's fine, I get it."

"What?" he questioned, confused.

"You don't find me attractive…and why should you?" she wept, "I'm sure you'll find some pretty girl-"

"What are you on about?" he growled, picking her shirt up off the floor, pulling it back over her head, "You're gorgeous. A little…pale lately but that's not even close to being it. I just think it'd be a bad idea if we had sex, okay? You're my friend. Besides, I…don't think I'd do very well and-and you'd laugh at me. Bad for a man's ego."

She sniffed and started to hug him for trying to cheer her up…

"Hey."

She jumped up. Will was directly in front of her, not looking happy at all.

"While you're over here messing with him, you have other people starting to _leave._ Go do your damn job" he snarled, angry.

Carrie quickly wiped her face and nodded rapidly, rushing away. Kurt stared after her helplessly. Okay, that…was still a first. She'd never thought at all she didn't deserve someone and that's literally what she felt. Kurt was clean. He was pretty and she was 'pale'. She wondered what that meant. Probably ugly.

That…that didn't make her happy at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Will glared at Kurt, a little irritated someone like Haruto would have to point this out to him._

' _ **You know, Carrie and him are getting extremely close. Like, best friend close. At some point, as Carrie is prone to do, she will jump his bone'.**_

 _Will felt himself tense. He could get others, he knew, but Carrie was a favorite. He'd get displeased customers if they found he'd kicked her to the curb. She'd probably start whoring for someone else too for her fix and they'd go to whoever that guy was._

 _Glancing at Kurt who watched Carrie talk to guys, still obviously shaken by whatever, he grunted to himself._

 _Something had to be done. What was so good about him anyway? He fed her. They f—ked. He gave her coke for pretty much nothing. What did this guy give her anyway?_

… _Something had to be done._

Will scowled as he thought about how he could kick Kurt out. He should be able to, it was his house. Thing is, he paid for admission, whole bottles of booze, and not the cheap stuff, and he paid hefty prices for hanging out with Carrie. Wait, why was he trying to kick him out again?

"Kurt's late, that jerk!" pouted Carrie, her arms crossed.

Oh yea, infatuation. He looked at her sulkily. "Are you-"

"I asked everyone, they're not interested at the moment" she interrupted shortly, slamming down on the couch.

Will felt himself seethe inside. He'd started to notice she was _trying_ to take less drugs for whatever reason. Probably what Haruto said, she was starting to regain self-worth if that was at all possible. Whatever the case, if she did somehow manage to get unstrung, he'd definitely not have a stronghold on her…

He glared when the door opened and Carrie's face brightened. Kurt stood there, dressed all in black. White was Japan's color for death, Will had learned. Nonetheless, black definitely was more suitable in this situation: Kurt looked like a dark cloud.

Kurt fished through his pocket slowly, dropping some money in the box at the front. Carrie frowned as he wandered over, sitting down beside her and Haruto. She rested her hand on his knee, looking at him, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"…It's…nothing."

"Don't bulls-t me. Tell me" she insisted.

Will glowered, about to tell her to leave it alone and go find _something_ to do that didn't involve salivating over Kurt.

"My…grandma died."

Will clamped his mouth shut, surprised, as Carrie looked sympathetic, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We weren't close-close, but…" he sighed, shaking his head miserably, "It's…fine."

Carrie hugged his neck before some guy called out to her. She scowled as if she were going to actually question going over there to do her assigned duty. Will glared. "You heard him. Go."

Standing, she kissed Kurt's cheek, "Just call if you need anything, 'kay?"

He nodded glumly and fiddled with his hands. Carrie sent Will a rather hateful glare as she stalked off. Will pursed his lips. It was like some horrid prophecy, he thought, irritated. Kurt had to be disposed. Will glanced at him, about to suggest a vacation or something in these hard times.

Alas, Will suddenly thought of something. He grinned a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat's in his head. He almost missed opportunity. How unlike him.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well, Kurt. It must be difficult. I never knew my grandmother myself…" he replied in a false empathy tone, standing, "Tell you what. Have my line, on the house."

Kurt glanced down at the cocaine lines on the table and shook his head, "No thanks."

"Now Kurt, just one hit won't lead you to using again. It's just to get your mind off of things. Not to mention, you know, they have medication to get you right off of it" Will insisted.

Kurt stared at the line for a long moment before picking up the straw. Will felt extremely pleased as Kurt shakily inhaled the line. It didn't take a drug addict to know from that look on Kurt's face though that he had returned to the dark side.

And no drug program could ever fix a broken person needing to escape their problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt lied on the floor, staring in a haze at the ceiling. Will almost snorted. He'd kind of hoped the guy would get at least a _little_ more exciting with drugs in his system but he just got _more_ withdrawn. Jeez…

It had gone on for days, really. He kept Kurt high and made sure Carrie was _always_ busy. Haruto had told him something else that was bothersome though following this new development.

" _She won't like that you got him back on drugs either!"_

" _WHAT?! What the f—k am I supposed to do then?!" Will demanded, glaring at Haruto._

" _Look, she'll probably be happy…after a while. But if she saw this now, you'll look like the bad guy that slew her knight in shining armor."_

Woman was crazy. How'd he find her again?

Kurt sat up suddenly, his eyes foggy and distorted as he groaned, slumping toward the door sleepily. "I have to go…"

"Why?" questioned Will, smoking as he stared at the introverted fellow.

"…I don't want to say" he said, his voice rather distant.

Will started to just wave him off then before cocking a brow, realizing what that usually meant for the initially squeamish customers.

"You know, Carrie fixes _those_ problems" he smiled devilishly.

Will almost snorted when Kurt's ears got hot as he rapidly shook his head, "No way. Carrie- I won't be like everyone else that uses her. I'll just go home and sleep it off."

"Have it your way" Will sighed, "Just know she is absolutely amazing in bed…"

Kurt sent him a sulky glare as he wandered out. Apparently the drugs hadn't displaced his pride yet but Will just chuckled. He'd dealt with Kurt's type before: a holier than thou type. Annoying blokes, the lot of them.

But now they were trapped in a dark place and it would all become a downward spiral. He knew it well from others…and himself.

Kurt was no different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, he's going to go crazy" whispered Haruto to Will.

"That's his fault" snorted Will, waving his hand as he ran the lighter under the pipe.

Kurt was slumped over the couch, whining rather strangely and holding a straw limply as he clutched his stomach. Will probably should have been disgusted when he noticed that Kurt was aroused. However, all he saw was dollar signs…

Kurt had _amazing_ resistance. Will wanted to stay annoyed by it but even he started to admire the guy's stubbornness himself. Hell, if it were him, he'd have nailed Carrie so many times by now. But he was getting chipped away, just as Will had foretold. Kurt looked like he was in agony by merely thinking about it. This wasn't simply the matter of being aroused, the bastard knew what he wanted but was too damn proud to give in to his own needs. Idiot.

"Kurt, just give in. Carrie _wants_ to f—k you" Will insisted.

"No!" he yelled, trembling.

"Have it your way" Will sighed airily, "But, you know, erections caused by crack...you can have those for _days_."

Kurt practically sobbed before glaring angrily at Will, "You _want_ me to defile her; you _want_ me to pay for her. I won't do it. She's a human being."

"Incidentals, Kurt" said Will dryly, "Carrie chose to do these things, no? You're just…implementing her choice."

Kurt closed his eyes, clutching his head, before whispering and opening his dark navy eyes, "She'll hate me."

"She'll be fine" Will rolled his eyes.

Kurt sat there, appearing to think, for at least an hour. Will got up and moved around a couple times to only come back and find he hadn't moved a centimeter. 'Going to go crazy', indeed. He was already there.

"…All right."

Will jumped a mile just because he talked so randomly. Looking at him, a tad irritated, he cocked a brow. "All right?"

Kurt pursed his lips, appearing impaired as he slid a wad of cash into Will's hands, "Same deal as usual, asshole."

"Pardon?"

"If she wants to, she's _mine_ for the night."

Will was almost surprised as Kurt wandered away to the bedroom Carrie was in…but he laughed as he fell back on the couch, whistling at the amount of money. Excellent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sighed as she idly played with the joint she had been rolling. She'd lost interest midway through making it which was strange. If it wasn't cocaine, she loved a blunt. Just lately she wanted to know what was going on and why and that was hard to do messed up.

Will, the bastard, was up to something.

All of a sudden, she wasn't _allowed_ to talk to Kurt. Will kept her insanely busy and must have thought she was too blonde to see he was hiding Kurt from her. They must be together, she deliberated sarcastically. Though Kurt-on-Will action would be pretty damn sexy…

She jumped when the door opened and she almost told whoever she wasn't in the mood. She came in here to be alone and text her nosy relatives. If she couldn't hang out with Kurt, everyone else just sucked. But she brightened, sitting up and setting her phone down. Oh wait, she didn't mind Kurt himself

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever! What's the deal? You're my friend" she pouted playfully.

She really could only see the outline of his form and the fact that he didn't really say anything made her feel uneasy.

"You okay? We haven't really talked since your grandma passed…"

He wandered closer and crawled onto the bed. Carrie was confused, not something she'd admit easily, but this just had her stumped unless he'd gone back to introverted, uncomfortable around her Kurt…but he was crawling into bed with her.

She gasped loudly as he grasped her to his chest before pushing her to lie on her back. Looking up at him, completely befuddled by his actions now, she gawked.

Kurt's eyes were a million miles away, bloodshot and blurred. She felt a lump rise in her throat.

"N-no, Kurt, you're not supposed to! What the hell has happened?!" she sobbed.

He was supposed to be _better_ than drugs. Why? If _he_ fell back, what…what chance did she have?

She didn't get a chance to question any more before he pressed his lips over hers clumsily. Pursing her own to refuse him, she couldn't believe this was happening. Was it his grandmother? Was that it? Why?

Kurt pulled away, looking at her in a dazed puzzled manner, "…You don't want me?"

"Not when you're _high_!" she snapped, "Why? You didn't want me before you got stoned. Now you're just like everybody else! I bet you even paid to have sex with me too, didn't you?!"

His eyes widened, his mouth agape before he trembled, sitting up and burying his face in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to use you, I don't _want_ to be like them, I just- I-I wasn't…I don't…" he rambled through his hands.

Carrie stared at him, rather bewildered as he slowly came to his feet, his cheeks blustered. Same ol' Kurt, really. He didn't _want_ to but apparently he did? Was…was that the drugs? Or did…did he actually want her? She…

…She wanted to know for sure. Just…at the same time…"Kurt…"

"I'll go" he whispered, "You're right. I don't know how I could degrade both of us like this. You deserve more…"

"Kurt."

He glanced at her pitifully as she stared at him, tilting her head, "How long did you pay for?"

He winced, looking away, "…All night. So…I wouldn't have to share you."

She smiled at that and grasped his hand, pulling him back toward the bed, "Good. I…don't want to be with anyone else tonight anyway."

"Carrie?" he questioned slowly.

She tugged him on top of her, kissing him sharply, rapidly. He moaned as she slipped his shirt over his head, hugging his neck as she pulled off his bandana.

It was okay. He had kicked the habit once before and he probably recognized that. That's what she'd known all along was possible and that's what they were both capable of. No big deal. And she knew she could make him want her, high or not. It may bother her, not knowing what he really felt but she knew herself.

She wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I think your plan hella backfired" sighed Haruto, glancing at the couch nearby._

 _Will grunted tersely as he looked to Carrie who was sitting face forward in Kurt's lap, nipping his neck and kissing him lustfully. He couldn't even yell at her that she wasn't doing her job, she actually took the time to stop, go around and ask if anyone needed anything, did what she had to, and went right back to him. It was like a magnetic force or the Carrie orbiting around the planet that was Kurt. It was frustrating as hell…_

 _They shared a joint. At least Kurt still paid for the drugs, he grumbled. Haruto had informed him of more of Kurt's past life where he was on drugs though and that Kurt probably knew a guy who'd give it to him for cheaper. So…not only could he possibly lose Kurt, one of his buyers, he'd lose Carrie, his whore because Kurt would have two things over Will: himself and drugs. All Carrie needed._

 _Kurt moaned and Will glowered in their direction. Carrie's hands were in places where Will didn't want to imagine and Kurt made no efforts to stop her. It was getting a little irritating that the two didn't even go behind closed doors anymore. He'd seen Kurt in ways he hadn't wanted to now._

" _Hey, go get a damn room!" he snapped at them._

 _Carrie smirked up at him and whispered something in Kurt's ear. He grunted rather loudly and stood, carrying her over her shoulder. She giggled as they went back to an empty room. Will rolled his eyes, feeling his jaw tense, and glared at Haruto._

" _That…is a vast understatement."_

Carrie grinned lazily as Kurt threw her on the bed, kneeling with her between his legs. He tugged off his shirt, his muscles tensing at the little amount of movement. She used to grasp his stomach, looking for _some_ amount of fat but he was just…muscle. Not body builder but still pretty ripped.

Carrie unsnapped the button to his pants, struggling them off as he lifted her shirt over her head next. She smiled, tracing the bulge in his boxers before purring.

"It'd be easier if you just didn't wear these…"

He snorted lethargically, "It's like a bra, Carrie, I need some…support."

She laughed and tugged them down his thighs, stroking him, "I can imagine, big boy."

Turning him over under her, she straddled his waist, kissing him, the feeling intensified by Kurt's body but dulled by the drugs. It probably was a good thing because without the drugs he'd probably be _too_ good…though she did find herself curious. That might be a drug in and of itself.

He moaned as she ran her tongue around his nipple, his own hand playing with hers. That 'hard' touch he had. She wouldn't trade that for anything.

He didn't waste any more time undressing her completely, his swollen length pushing inside of her. She moaned, her head dropping back as he kissed her neck roughly, almost possessively. They were sitting up and she felt herself fall backward with ecstasy. But he held her, running one hand through her hair and using the other to run down her bare back. Hugging his neck tightly, she could have cried. No, it was _still_ too good. He'd probably kill her without the numbing…

Kurt groaned, lying back, holding her hips to keep her sitting up. She pouted, her body almost feeling too weak to abide him.

"I don't think I can do that tonight…" she whimpered.

He frowned, sitting up and cupping her face, concerned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded rapidly but he didn't seem sure, "We can stop if you're not feeling well. You know that, right?"

"I feel fine!" she insisted, knocking him back again.

He looked surprised as she grinded, riding him fast and hard. Kurt's eyes closed as his mouth opened, soft exhalations escaping his lips. He rolled her hips with his hands, lifting his own just to contribute. She gasped, cried out, as her head fell back, her orgasm hitting her like a brick wall. It'd been a while, at least before she started screwing Kurt, since she'd had a good orgasm. The first time she had sex with him, it took her completely by surprise and she couldn't move for hours.

Kurt moaned loudly as his seed shot inside of her, his body tensing before relaxing. His eyes slowly eased open and he looked at her, gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. He frowned as he slowly slid out, pulling her down to lie on top of him, pulling the cover over her.

"We really, _really_ need to start using condoms, Car."

She grimaced, knowing she'd forgotten something again. She always forgot with Kurt, kind of like she always forgot with Will. Everyone else, no problem. Will, when he even wanted it from her which was actually increasing lately for some reason, she was just too high to care. With Kurt, it just took away the feeling so much…and she wanted to feel him completely.

"Next time" she murmured as she started to doze off.

But he softly moved her after a moment, sitting up and reaching into his discarded pants, grabbing a crumpled pack of…

"I thought you quit smoking" she replied, watching him light up a cigarette.

"I did" he mumbled, taking a drag, "But does it really matter? I'm doing pot and coke again. I'm already killing myself again."

She sat up, letting the sheet fall and hugging him from behind, kissing his neck, "You are not, silly. You're fine. Aren't you happy here with me?"

"…I am happy being with you" he admitted, "But I'm not happy about the drugs or this lifestyle again, Carrie. I've been here, I know how hard it is no matter what treatments or plans they have. It's not the clawing addiction that's the problem anymore, it's the feeling I can't live without them. I don't want to feel that again."

She sighed, rubbing his abdomen, trying to get him in the mood to get him off this topic. Whenever he talked like this, she felt like she was losing him. He was overthinking this and they were fine. They were good here and as soon as she was ready, she'd walk away. They could walk away.

Just…not yet. She didn't want to lose him before then just…not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Jameson breathed in as he walked up the steps of his apartment, holding bags and bags of television dinners. Really, he couldn't stand the things much anymore, not matter what the variety. His mum nor sister had cared for cooking much though and his father…? That would have been hilarious.

Opening the door, weary after work and grocery shopping, he blinked at Carrie. She was stretched out on the couch, asleep, next to an empty bag of cocaine. On the one hand, she was back to her full dosages so he was comfortable she wouldn't run off into the sunset just yet. On the other…

He walked over and absently shook her shoulder. The blonde murmured sleepily, "Kurt…?"

Always f—king Kurt. "No, _dear_."

She looked up groggily as he marched into the kitchen, a bit indignant for whatever reason. "Oh, Will…"

"Do you want Salisbury steak or meatloaf?" he demanded grouchily, dropping the overfilling bags on the table.

Carrie rubbed her eyes and stood, hugging her arms, "Why don't you let me _make_ something…?"

"Because if you wanted to do _that_ you should have started an hour ago, I'm starving _now_. Not to mention you'd have to go get things."

"Yea, yea" she grumbled, sitting at the table and resting her chin in her hands, "I'll take the meatloaf. What was your favorite food growing up?"

"What?"

"What food did you like growing up? It can't be this s—t we're eating now."

Will put the dinner in the microwave, silent as he pressed buttons. Such a juvenile question, like something they'd have asked in primary school. Who cared what put into one's system? It was all crap anyway.

"You know, you really are like the _worst person_ to hold a conversation with sometimes, you know that? I dunno how I spend so much time alone with one person and only get to hear s—t when he's smashed."

Mistakes, needless to say. In his sobriety, he found out on one of his gin binges that he told her about his abusive asshole father, his runaway sister, and his submissive mother. She said it was nice to hear he was human since he'd seemed 'bothered' but he was absolutely sickened and demanded she forget all of it. It didn't matter in their 'relationship'. Strictly business.

She stared at her phone and bit her lip before setting it down. Kurt probably hadn't text her like the lovesick sap he was. Splendid, as far as he was concerned. After he finished the other meal, he pushed the dinner across the table at her with a fork. Carrie mildly thanked him and said 'itedakimasu' or something he didn't understand as he opened the container the rest of the way.

… "What…what did you do today?" he uttered, poking his 'steak'.

"Not a whole lot. Tried to clean the room but I got bored, took some pot, and watched a movie" she shrugged.

Great. She asked him the same and he mimicked the action. Worked. Pretended that going to an office and entering information was his real job while formulating plans on how to pick up his next stash. Same old. "So damn boring, Will."

His father had wanted him to join the military. Told him 'maybe it'll put a spine in that weakling body of yours'. His sister had tried to get the bastard to relent his endless tirade on the matter but she was either met with a smack or a shake. Unlike their mum, Muffy knew when to throw in the towel and pretty much vanished by the time she was sixteen. He'd called to tell her he'd made it big doing what he was doing but she'd been appalled. Figured she'd understand but he'd learned never to expect much from people. It'd been about six years. Sometimes he wondered if his mum was alive.

Carrie lit up a joint once their meal was done and passed it to him after inhaling. He watched her, her blue eyes passively staring back before looking to her phone expectantly. Well, what was he to say? He'd never been enough. That's why this was business and he'd be damned if Kurt messed up his business.

"Let's f—k" he said simply, setting the blunt down.

"Sure" she said indifferently, looking up from her phone, "Only after you answer my question."

Damn it. "What?"

"What is your _favorite food,_ dick!?"

Before his grandmother, the only stable person in the entirety of his fucked up family, died, she used to bring them dumplings. They were just absolutely delicious and warm and fresh. That was real food and he loved it. Absolutely adored it. His father didn't even let him go to the man's own mother's funeral.

"…Dumplings. The ones with chicken and carrots and the like."

Carrie smiled at him. He didn't get her and he never would. "Well then, I will figure out just how the hell to make that and make it for you, prick, because I am sick of your f—king television dinners and you can stick them up your ass."

Great. She did take him to the bedroom, managed to blow his mind, and fell asleep as she usually did. Just not before checking her phone. He wanted to break that damn thing sometimes but he knew she had it because she was mindlessly telling her relatives everything was okay. He didn't call his mum. She never bothered to call him, after all.

Will glanced at Carrie's sleeping face, a face he'd watched for five years and forced calculations. Everyone liked her, paid good money, just enjoyed her company. He…he had to get Kurt out of picture.

Just for the business. Everything else was inconsequential.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _You know, I didn't think I raised such a bohemian daughter."_

 _Carrie paced Will's room, anxious for Kurt to come. She'd text him all day and usually he'd have responded at least a couple times by now but he didn't. He was getting really weird lately and she didn't want him to. Not yet._

 _Her mother had called and while Carrie wanted to keep a clear line, she decided to answer, just to distract herself. Maybe Kurt was busy with something at work. It happened._

" _I-I swear I'll come visit soon, mama. Things-things have just been really busy lately and-and I've been busy. Honest."_

 _"You sound frantic. What's wrong?" Izumi Jill questioned._

" _J-Just—um, you know, I dunno if you've had a boyfriend leave you because he got sick of you, mom, b-but I think that's what I'm going through now."_

 _Jill scoffed, "Sweetheart, you are not to settle for some guy that gets 'sick' of you, you hear me? God, I had a lot of issues with my romantic life but never did your dad just blatantly say 'oh, hey, sick of ya'. Yeesh, boys these days."_

 _Carrie smiled wistfully, sitting on the bed. No, he wasn't sick of her. Maybe. She didn't know. Perhaps he was. She certainly wasn't his anti-drug and she'd rather him stay on it than leave. But he didn't have to. They were fine._

"… _I'll be home in a while, mom, I absolutely swear. I-I think I do need a break from all this for a while."_

 _"Uh huh, whatever you say. If your father didn't say he did this when he was young and rambunctious like you tend to be I'd be worried sick. You'll probably look like a completely different person when I see you."_

 _Carrie pouted, "Not at all, mom. Still blond and blue-eyed like my mom and dad, sheesh."_

 _"Yea, not covered in tatts?"_

 _She couldn't help grin. That had been one of her plans, hadn't it? It…was starting to stack up. "Not yet but thanks for reminding me."_

 _"Damn it."_

 _With a laugh, Carrie pulled away to see if she'd gotten a text. Not yet. Maybe she should text him again. "Well, mom, I'll call you again soon. It's…it's good to hear from you. How is Takeru?"_

 _"Growing like a weed, I swear. Can you believe my baby is eight years old?"_

 _What? "No, didn't he just have his seventh birthday? Jyun told me."_

" _Mm, no, he just had his eighth a week ago. Maybe Jyun got confused."_

 _…Maybe? "Oh…okay. Is he around? I guess I ought to say 'happy birthday'."_

 _"Nope, he's at school. He still loves music, you know? He's been learning to play a few strings on your guitar. He was afraid to since you were so possessive of that thing but I told him if you wanted to do anything about it you'd have to come here to fix it."_

 _"N-No, he can use it. That's fine. It'd be collecting dust anyway."_

 _"Good, good. All right, sweetie. Take care of yourself and please come home soon. We're all anxious to see you. Love you."_

 _"You too…"_

 _Carrie slowly stared at her phone, looking up to gaze out of the window. When did she get here? She was eighteen, right? Takeru was only three then. She…when was her birthday? End of October so…his birthday was in November. She was 22? 23? Five…five years?_

… _That…wasn't a crazy amount of time, no. It was more than she thought but it wasn't beyond catching up on. Soon though because at this rate Takeru would be ten and she did promise him she'd get him a guitar. Hers had kind of sucked and it was probably too big for his hands. Maybe._

 _Kurt hadn't responded yet as she trembled, wanting a fix. It wasn't working as well and Will said she might have to shoot up soon. That sounded bad. That was getting to needle work and she didn't want that. She…_

… _She was fine…_

 __Will watched Carrie as she seemed anxious to see her beloved again. She'd done her rounds, at least. Only a few guys didn't bring their girlfriends or whatever anymore. Carrie had teased, asking if she didn't do them good enough. They'd all laughed, saying she did them fine, but they could tell she'd rather be with Kurt.So great, even his customers wanted them to be together. Why…didn't he just get rid of her then?

No, _Kurt_ had to go. There was no argument about it. He was only destroying Will's empire. So be it if Carrie hated him, it didn't matter. She was only here to satisfy his needs and those of his buyers, nothing more. Her happiness would have to be that he still gave her free drugs.

But this Kurt business. How would it look if he just kicked the guy out? Jealous boyfriend wouldn't work, Carrie slept with a different guy every day. Rowdy definitely wouldn't work, the guy was cooler than a damn cucumber all the time. Kurt was the perfect guest, damn it.

He looked up as the door opened and Kurt walked in. Except he had that look like he had when his grandmother had died. Like…he just didn't know anymore.

Carrie questioned him as he sat on the couch, looking deep in thought. She offered him pot and coke but he refused. He was silent but Carrie sat beside him almost dutifully, rubbing his hand. Will couldn't stand this. How could she go and get love sick? This wasn't supposed to happen!

"…I have to go."

He looked up, confused, as Kurt finally said something. He stood, his hand against his forehead as his eyes shifted rather rapidly. Carrie leaped to her feet, grabbing his arm.

"Are you okay? I'll go with you if you need a walk" she said.

Will grunted, starting to refute this, but…

"No, I have to _leave_. I-I can't do this anymore" he suddenly sobbed.

Carrie looked surprised and Will was a tad startled himself. Funny how wishes were granted.

"What do you mean? Can't do what anymore?" questioned Carrie, shaking her head in confusion.

"I can't _do_ the drugs anymore, Carrie, I can't keep coming back here and falling deeper into this hole!" he exclaimed.

"What hole, Kurt? We're doing what we want, how are we hurting anything?" she demanded.

"We're hurting ourselves" he whispered, "I'm hurting myself. And all for what? A couple hours of ignorant bliss? I have problems and I have to kill myself to forget them? Why? What for?"

"Kurt, please" Carrie pleaded, "You're thinking about this too much. We're okay here, aren't we?"

He shook his head and she grasped his hand tighter, "Are you saying you're going to leave me? And for what? Because society tells us this is wrong?"

"Society isn't telling me this is wrong, I'm telling myself this is wrong!" he yelled, "I don't like this feeling anymore. I don't like feeling like everything's slipping away, Carrie!"

"What about me?" she sobbed, "By leaving, aren't you letting me slip away?"

"…Come with me."

Will's heart raced. Oh God, he knew it was coming. The moment of truth.

"Come…with you?" she questioned as if the idea was somehow whimsical.

"Yes! We-we don't have to do this anymore. We are still _better_ than this. You have dreams and abilities that you are _wasting_ being here. You are capable of so much more. Whatever happens, I'll take care of you. We'll be fine without all this" he begged, "I really don't want to leave you here, Car, but I can't stay here either. Please, please: think this through. Come with me…"

Carrie stared at him, gaping, as if she was truly thinking about it. Will was already thinking about who he'd have to find to replace her.

"…I'm sorry, Kurt."

Will's head shot up, stunned, as the woman pulled her hands away from Kurt's, shaking her head, "It's-it's okay here, you have to see that. We're really not hurting anyone. There's nothing wrong with this. We have _time_ to fix all that other stuff."

Kurt stared at her, a rather rejected look on his face as he shook his head, "So be it."

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, toward the door. Carrie, in some odd false hope, rushed behind him.

"You have to come back, Kurt. You're just in a mood and you'll come back. You know this is fine."

He didn't say anything but just kept walking.

"I'll save you some! I'll see you later" she kept insisting, following him to the last step from the door.

Kurt suddenly stopped, wheeled around, and gave her one last pleading glance…and Carrie only returned the look back. He stared at her, a pervasive melancholy taking over his aura as he said clearly. "Good bye, Carrie. Please…don't die here."

Carrie stood at the door after he closed it behind him for some moments before turning back, laughing rather deliriously. She came and sat beside Haruto, dividing a line of cocaine. "He'll be back. He's just talking smack."

Will watched her, feeling as if he'd won this battle, with a dark smile, "Of course, dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, he lied just to patronize her a bit. While most likely he didn't quit the habit that easily or track down the resources to get the medication to quit, Kurt wasn't going to come _here_ for his fix after that. Kurt would never walk through that door again.

Four weeks had passed. Kurt was gone.

The first two weeks, Carrie devotedly kept a line or two for him. Will ended up finishing them when she fell asleep, Kurt-less.

The last two weeks, however, were what annoyed him to no end. She locked herself in the room and just cried. He expected that it'd get through her head that she'd rejected him. He really tried too. She'd never see that guy again.

But he was tired of it. She wasn't doing her duty to him, being all heart broken and depressed and _not_ doing her job. He might as well kick her out of his house at this rate but for God knows why he kept her around. Maybe the sex.

He sighed. No matter. She'd have four days to get over it because the parties were off. He had to go on a business trip. Wandering into his room, he shook his head at the miserable lump in the middle of his bed. Carrie was not only just despondent but throwing up and sick over it too. Utterly ridiculous. She whimpered when she looked up at him as he packed a suitcase.

"You're leaving…?" she asked weakly.

"For four days, to Kyushu" he answered.

"Oh…" she mumbled, looking pale.

"By the time I get back, I expect you to be over this" he grunted, throwing a wad of cash at her, "Get out of bed, damn it."

Pulling on the trench he'd worn when she met him, he picked up his suitcase, glowering at her, "You hear me?"

"I hear you" Carrie answered, dazed.

"…Good" he sighed, rubbing his forehead, knowing she'd probably be in the same exact spot when he got back, "I left you enough to last you for four days. Don't get greedy."

Walking out, he knew he could just give it time. Carrie had her faults but she was loyal, she was liked, she was…well, amazingly satisfying.

He'd give her a good amount of time. She'd get over all this. Being rejected or good enough was just a simple part of life. He knew that well enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sat up, hugging her stomach, as she heard the front door slam shut. She was sick. She couldn't keep anything down, not that she wanted to. It hurt that much.

Why? Why would he leave her like this? Like she was nothing to him at all? Were the drugs that bad to him? Was it so horrible that he left her? Why…? It didn't feel that way for her.

She groaned as her stomach took the ultimate twist and forced her to rush into the bathroom. Throwing up was just common practice now, over these last few weeks. It was awful.

Mouth parched, she turned on the tap and cupped water in her hand, drinking. Her lips were dry and cracked but was that from the drugs or dehydration? Looking at herself in the mirror to see if perhaps she was flushed with fever, she froze.

…Who…was that?

Her eyes were milky and bloodshot, the sacks underneath black as the night. Her skin was sullen, pale, white…anemic. Her lips were nearly matching her skin tone and cracked beyond all possible reason. And her hair, it was so…thin and disgusting looking. She always dyed the ends red but now it just looked…faded. She backed away from the mirror, horrified.

" _One day…you'll look in the mirror and realize that that person staring back is not who you remember."_

Kurt had said that, hadn't he? Hugging herself for a moment, she sobbed and quickly pulled off her clothes, leaping into the shower. She could have ripped off her skin, trying to scrub color back into it. Her daddy used to always tell her she was pretty. What would he think of this ugly little urchin if he saw her now?

Her eyes widened and she paused her vigorous washing. Daddy…? No, she didn't call him daddy…

…Daddy.

Five years? Five years? Half a decade she'd been here? She could have been done with school and trying to or working as an actress by now. She'd been in here for thousands of days without any clue what was going on out there. She called her parents to let them know she was fine but…she wasn't. She looked like…like…

…An addict.

Standing, she grabbed a towel, drying off quickly before pulling on her clothes. Taking the wad of money and folding it into something less conspicuous, she did something she hadn't done in so long without Kurt: she went out into the day.

Eyes instantly struck her, staring at her as she rushed through, set on her destination. She must have looked like an awful sight. But she pushed into the hair salon, needing them to _try_ and fix this. She…didn't like what she was seeing either.

Everyone that was working stared at her as if she was, well, a crack whore. Carrie sat

there knowing they were trying their best to ignore her until she left. But no, she was

staying. She would pay them, what did it matter what she was?

One small woman finally came over, about to either welcome her or tell her they were

all on break. But Carrie's stomach instantly turned and she pursed her lips. The girl must

have understood as she led her quickly to their bathroom.

Carrie apologized profusely, sobbing, feeling so embarrassed but the girl told her it

was all right. When she got out, the hair stylists were a hundred times nicer to her suddenly. They must have thought she was sick, not strung out…

She cried happily when her hair looked healthy again, the ends recolored and fuller. She left her a huge tip and left feeling almost invigorated. Her skin was crawling because it'd been four or five hours but she felt…better.

Until she threw up again.

What _was_ wrong with her? She felt weak and hungry but it didn't help if she couldn't hold anything down. Probably just need to drink more water, she mused as she headed into the store. Nothing an antacid couldn't aid with, most likely.

She went down the medicine aisle, browsing for the effervescent tablets, settling on one brand and turning around.

She stared, stunned, at the pregnancy tests behind her…

…Pregnant? Her? No way. She used condoms.

But…condoms weren't foolproof, were they? Not to mention, she never used them with Will.

Or Kurt.

Staring in horror, she slowly picked up one that promised 99.9% accuracy. Biting her lip, she picked up ten of the tests in different brands. Just in case that 0.1 chance came up that it was wrong.

Once she reached the apartment, she immediately took the test, just to get this foolish thought out of her head. Pregnant indeed.

Regardless, those had to be the longest thirty seconds of her life. Oh well, maybe she'd take a line to pass the time.

Glancing at the clock in the bathroom, she felt relieved that at least the time was over. Now for the moment of truth.

…What?

Picking up the box rapidly that she'd already read three or four times, she made sure she had the symbols right.

…Positive?

…Positive? She was…

She couldn't take the other tests fast enough but every single one of them turned up the exact same result. Dropping down on the edge of the tub, she stared, dumbfounded.

…She had a baby.

…Who…was the daddy?

Crying, she threw herself into bed, curling under the covers in horror. Never, ever had she thought she'd have to ask that question. She snorted or made snide remarks about those people who went on talk shows to find out who the father of their child was and here she was, directly in that situation. In fact, she might have had the most possibilities. She'd slept with well over three dozen men.

But, she used condoms, which, whether a lifesaver or a gamble, made it more unlikely that any of the other guys were the father.

So it was either Will…

Or Kurt.

She hadn't had sex with Kurt in nearly a month now and she ended up having sex with Will a few weeks ago. So…was it Will's baby?

It didn't make her feel comfortable. Will's baby? It'd live in this environment? She fell asleep, falling out, unsure.

She'd tell him when he got back. This…this was _not_ how any of this was supposed to go. Staring at the line she'd made, she wondered if the baby was addicted too.

…That was a sad thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will groaned as he came into his apartment, relieved that he was home. He hated business trips. Frowning, he was a tad confused to find the kitchen and living room were clean.

"…Carrie?" he called, setting his suitcase down.

Footsteps came from the bedroom and she came out. He was a bit surprised as she looked like she had her color back and her hair. Well, she looked like she used to when he first met her.

…Why did he find that disconcerting?

"Hi" she greeted, taking his coat and suitcase.

"Hello. What's all this?" he questioned, glancing around.

"I, uh, was bored so I cleaned" she smiled rather nervously.

Will couldn't help but notice that while one of the packs he left on the coffee table had been tampered with, the rest were still full. She went four days…?

He reached out, playing with a tendril of hair, puzzled, "You look…better."

"I, uh, went and got my hair done" she nodded shakily.

"Oh, it's good" he assured, "I see you're finally over the whole Kurt thing. I was getting worried for a second."

He walked into his bedroom, startled to find that amazingly clean too. Carrie followed, putting his suitcase in a corner before coming to stand behind him, playing with her hands nervously.

"Yea, about that…"

He glanced over his shoulder, glowering. Of course. "Did he come back?"

"N-no! Um…j-just that…"

Will turned around, crossed his arms, and stared at her, "What? Out with it, Carrie. I'm not a patient person."

"I'm…pregnant" she said in a whispery voice, "And…I think it's yours."

Will would have been less flabbergasted if she had suddenly hit him over the head with a metal club.

He turned away from her, horrified, as she mumbled, "I-I took at least ten tests and they all came up with the same conclusion."

Eyes shifting rapidly, the idea of a child running through his head, Will measured it. She was still a guest favorite and-and she wouldn't be pregnant _long_. Maybe she could even be convinced to abort it, she was on cocaine so who knew what was wrong with the thing? Just…she probably…would want to keep it.

…Hell no.

Going to his closet, he pulled out a bag, opening it quickly. Carrie stared at him, confused, but it probably registered when he grabbed her stuff.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, starting to grab his arm, "That's my stuff!"

He shoved her away, quickly throwing everything he could into the old duffle bag, his heart throbbing. Pregnant? Him? A father? After his…? No, no way in hell.

"Will!"

He zipped the bag and grasped her arm, dragging her with him. She screamed, yelled, as he picked up little things along the way, scooping down to grab her shoes, before throwing it all out in a flurry of objects and pushing her with it.

Sitting on the ground outside of the apartment, she stared up at him, speechless. He gazed down at her, his eyes wide with horror before mumbling.

"Sorry."

And he slammed the door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Sorry.

…Sorry?

He kicks her out of the house, onto the street, because she's pregnant with most likely his baby after she'd been with him for _five years…_

And all he can say is _sorry_?

Carrie sat there for some long moments before screaming, knocking roughly at his door. No! Where would she go? It was _his_ baby, he needed to take responsibility! How was she supposed to go back to her family, impregnated by someone that kicked her out on the street?

After nearly two hours of knocking, she wondered if his heart was softening at all…but she got her answer a moment later.

"Hey, miss…the person at this residence called in."

She looked up slowly at the cop who was staring at her. His eyes held more compassion than Will's had. But tears rushed down her face as she realized: he'd called the _cops_ on her? A drug lord? He _hated_ the cops.

He'd thrown her out; he'd…abandoned her…

Sobbing, she picked up the miscellaneous items he'd just thrown out and put them in the bag. She stood, bowing lowly to the officer.

"…I apologize. I'll leave" she said emotionlessly.

The cop frowned, "Do you need a ride anywhere?"

She grimaced and shook her head, smiling as best she could, "I'll hail a cab…"

Rushing down the steps, tears streaming down her cheek, she didn't know where to go. Her parents probably would yell at her, be disappointed that not only was she absent for five years saying she was fine but came back pregnant with a drug habit. The rest of her family, they were the most random people in the entire universe so who knows what their reactions could be.

But she knew one cousin that was more liberal than the rest. He…was her favorite.

Taking the bullet train to the city, she remembered he said he was moving out of the dorm after first semester. He didn't like it much and said he had a nice place in line. When they last talked, which could have been two days ago or two years, he still lived there. What she had left of that wad of money could buy her a few nights at a seedy hotel. Biting her lip, she felt angry tears come to her eyes as she glared at her stomach.

If it weren't for the baby, her and Will would be fine now. She wouldn't be put in this situation…

But her face softened, feeling a stab of hurt in her heart. But then, the way Will reacted to this…maybe it was good to see his true colors. All…all of them left her.

Knocking on the door of the apartment, she hugged herself. She hoped he was there…

The door opened, thankfully, and Yagami Jyun stared at her for a moment…before his eyes widened. "…Carrie?"

She trembled, staring at him. He hadn't changed much. His long hair was longer and he had a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow going. He…he had made it. "Hi."

Jyun groaned and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly, "Oh my God, you little bitch, where the f—k have you been? Jeez, what the hell am I going to do with you?"

She grimaced and hugged him back, startled how…how it felt like home suddenly. "It's…a long story, Jyun. I'm so glad to see you."

He pulled away, scowling, before taking her hand and grabbing her stuff, leading her inside. Seating her on the sofa, he gave her a steaming cup of cocoa and wrapped her in a blanket.

Jyun and she were two of the closest in age and she'd spent most of her childhood with him. If anything, she was 'warped' because of him. Or possibly they just worked off each other. One of her favorite memories was when the two, at seven-years-old, had been watching a soap opera with his mother and she was horrified when a teenager had gotten a hickey from a cousin. For some reason, Aunt Elli liked American soap operas. So what did they do? Well, Jyun was rocking a hickey at seven years old. Warped indeed.

She smiled some at that. She…forgot her family.

"God, let me call Aunt Jill and Uncle Cliff" he grumbled, sitting beside her and grabbing his phone.

"No. _Not yet_."

"Why the hell not?" he snapped, "Do you know how worried every single one of us have been? We haven't seen you in five years and then we just _might_ get to talk to you every five months? Aunt Jill bursts into tears all the time and Uncle Cliff has to pick up the pieces. Look, I get our family is weirdly close, Car, and it can be annoying but _five years_?"

She flinched and played with the edge of the blanket pitifully, "I'm sorry."

"It's not me that you need to say sorry to. I get it. Your family? Maybe not so much" he grumbled, grabbing his phone once again.

But she took it from him, glaring, "Will you wait? I need you to do something for me first, _then_ I'll go home to my parents."

He looked exasperated, "What?"

"…I need you to go with me to the clinic tomorrow" Carrie mumbled quietly.

"…Clinic?" he questioned, cocking a brow.

"…The…abortion clinic" she whispered.

Jyun stared at her as if she had two heads and she swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I-I can't take care of it anyway. An-and why would I? I don't even want it so-so best…not to deal with it. I-I just don't want to go alone."

"Hold the damn phone, sister" Jyun suddenly glared, " _Why_ are you pregnant? And most importantly, _who_?"

"It's not important!" she insisted.

"If you want me to go with you to a clinic or whatever and _not_ call your parents, you'll tell me."

"You're not being as understanding as I had hoped" she stated plainly.

"I think I'm being pretty damn understanding. If I were Keiji or Kaede, your parents would be on the next ferry here. My conditions, take them or leave them."

She guessed it was fair, really, all he wanted to know was where she'd been and why she'd return 'with child'. _So_ she told him about how she met Will, how he took her to Broadway, how they lived together, the drugs, the prostitution, and basically how she'd just been kicked out of his house when he found out she was pregnant. She oddly neglected Kurt. Maybe because he still hurt the most.

Once she was done, Jyun stared at her almost blankly before slowly standing and walking into his kitchen. She followed and found him pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"…So, let me get this straight: you ran off with a complete stranger, first to _America_ without telling anyone, where anything could have happened to you, then you _lived_ with him and he got you addicted to cocaine. Then, to keep business running, he got you to…" he took a long sip before continuing, "…Serve men. Many men, apparently, and now? _Now_ you're pregnant."

"I used condoms with most of those guys though" she added, hoping that would appease him.

Not a bit.

"Carrie Elizabeth Izumi!" he snapped, his face red with fury, using her full American name, "What the living _fuck_ were you thinking?!"

She was taken back, startled by his outburst, "I…I was just having fun! Wh-what does it matter?"

"Fun? You got expelled from school, addicted to drugs—you're fucking _shaking_ right now, I thought you were _cold-_ became some guy's drug whore, and now, you're pregnant. And I will remind you that condoms aren't completely reliable" he seethed, "So where's the fun, Carrie? Tell me because I _really_ want to know."

She hugged herself, looking away before whispering, "You know you've tried them before, Jyun, and don't even lie to me."

"You're absolutely right: I have tried drugs" he said honestly, "And I hated them. You know how many things I have to conform to to function as is? And you think adding in a drug that gives me the damn shakes is _helping_? I don't _like_ that shit and I find nothing enjoyable about losing hours of my life in a haze, Carrie. I need to be able to like my life as it is without being a stoner. You've lost _five years_. I have graduated from college, Keiji has graduated from college, Kaede is graduated, _married_ and has a kid—no one said you had to live your life that fast but you have been living your life in complete _reverse_. You have to start completely over now and nothing…nothing is fun about that, Carrie. Nothing…"

…She had been happy. When it was just a year and she could pick up where she left off. She'd be behind but she could back on track. Year two, just…just a little more time. She was still good with what was going on.

Year three? Four…? Now, like Jyun said, she was at five. Five and she had garnered no new skills, no actual experiences, no…nothing. She was 'happy' not doing or accomplishing _anything._ And, no matter what excuse she made, that was not her. She was not the type of person to accept not even a slight accomplishment.

Now…she had to start all the way over, reestablish her relationships, and…and get off drugs. And…and get rid…rid of her child…

She walked over to him, sitting down, before bursting into tears. He stared at her before sighing, pulling her into his arms.

"Stop, okay? I…I know that drugs are alluring, that-that it's hard. And I…I guess it makes people do crazy things, not…realize reality. I just wish it hadn't happened to you, all right? …I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow" he murmured, "And I'll hold off telling Uncle Cliff and Aunt Jill you're here."

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"Promise, promise" he sighed.

" _That you can't even remember how much time you've lost…"_

Kurt must've been a prophet. Or maybe he'd just known all along.


	4. Mine

**Chapter 3:** Mine

 **Author's Note:** So, originally, Carrie just got off drugs like 'hey, let me stop that!'. However, unfortunately in my old age, there's just no way. Now I've gone to classmate's I've known since second grade wakes who've overdosed, had relatives die from excess—I can't be optimistic anymore. It's horrible and don't do that s—t.

However, I was watching an interesting PBS documentary on potential treatments for drug addiction and while it's not an ideal scenario at this point, I do believe at this point in the future they'd have ways to just alter the need and withdrawal. Alas, the problem with human nature will always be not the physical need, but the psychological. This has taken an intriguing turn and I've been enjoying it. I was actually super dreading and avoiding this rewrite now I can't put it down XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie threw up one last time before they started to head out. Jyun stared at her, his brown eyes almost unreadable. She glanced at him and scoffed, rinsing her mouth.

"You look like Uncle Koji when you do that."

He chuckled some, "Not too surprising."

"How's Keiji? And Kaede? I…I didn't ever get around to calling them" she questioned slowly. She would have gone to either of them, really. But as Jyun said, either of them would have called her parents by the time she hit their doorstep.

"Kaede's good. Pregnant."

Carrie was confused, "I thought she'd already had her baby?"

"Sachi's almost two" he sighed, "But they are going to be kind of close together…"

"Oh…well, that's good" she murmured some, feeling a little sick for some reason since Kaede was pregnant as well, "And Kei?"

"Married."

She glanced up at him, startled, "W-what?"

"He got married during your disappearance. Sawamoto, or now, Yagami Celia. Girl he met while he was away on Wasuredani. They are also expecting a child."

She gaped. Keiji was married…? And both of them were expecting kids…? How much had she _missed_?

…Why'd she feel so…alone?

He sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"…All right" she mumbled, following him.

She expected static going into the clinic from those against such things but Jyun got her in swiftly and they both sat in the waiting room, silent. Carrie played with her skirt, feeling vaguely uncomfortable. This was for the best, she told herself. A baby would just be more trouble than she needed right now. Especially since she couldn't be utterly certain who the father was…

They sat in silence for what felt like forever before she was called in. She swallowed, her heart plummeting to her stomach, heavy. Jyun followed her in and she sat, feeling her body shake as the doctor went over the procedure with her. She felt increasingly nauseous. It was okay, she was just nervous, she told herself. This baby…this baby would just be trouble.

"Ma'am, may I have a moment with her?"

Carrie's head popped up when Jyun's voice cut through the fog. The doctor looked confused but nodded and walked out. Jyun watched after the doctor until she left before looking to her.

"You don't want to do this."

"Wh-what?! O-of course I do!" she sputtered, "A baby? Me? And-and a fatherless drug baby at that? No. No, of course I want to do this, it's ridiculous what you're suggesting and I-"

"You still ramble when you lie, huh?" he smiled sadly, interrupting her.

She stared at him, gaping, before she crumbled, sobbing. Jyun sighed, hugging her against him.

"You don't know who the father is…" he said softly, "But, if I know you, a little part of you is thinking 'it's still _my_ baby, right?'."

She nodded rapidly into his shirt, sniveling, "I-it is, right?"

"Damn straight" he growled, "I don't see any other bastard carrying a baby."

"But I'd be an awful mother" she whispered, "I got hooked on drugs and became a prostitute for _five years_. What sort of mother will I turn out to be?"

"What did you first think when you found out?" he asked, "Did you still want to do drugs or smoke or do anything like that?"

Carrie gaped a little before grimacing, rubbing her arms. "I-I really want some because I-I feel sick without it. Just…I don't want the baby to go through it too. I don't want it to get sick or get withdrawals or suffer the same way I am."

"Think about the people that _don't_ think that and have their baby only to continue along that path. You obviously care about it and have empathy" he said firmly, "Carrie, even if in the slightest case you couldn't care for it, you have family that gladly would. Don't ever think you're alone again because we're here for you. We will always love you."

She looked up, rubbing her eyes, before nodding. He smiled and took her hand, "Come on, I'll get you your favorite banana split. We can share it."

"Okay…"

She hoped, prayed, that Jyun was right. It took more than that. It took _more_ than empathy to be a good mother for her baby…

Just now that she had to start over? It was a good start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _The medication is apparently almost lethal for the baby. Dunno how we can take it."_

 _Carrie threw up but she wasn't sure it was because she was going through her own personal rehab or the little person forming in her belly. Jyun was sitting on the edge of his bathtub and holding her hair whilst looking at his phone. His brows furrowed, "…I mean, really. It's the women that are pregnant and addicted that would need this the most."_

 _Groaning, taking her final heave, she shuddered as she stood to rinse her mouth. "I-I dunno if I can do it then, Jyun. I-I can barely function without them."_

 _Jyun sighed gravely, "It's not designed for cocaine dependence but we can try to get Buprenorphine. That's like…literally all you can take."  
_

 _Carrie slid down the wall, hugging her knees and gripping her hair. "…What am I doing? Why? I'm pregnant, the most-most natural thing in the world and I'm struggling because I want a line of coke just to settle my nerves? I don't even WANT it for me, just to cope? What is this, Jyun?"_

 _"Satan, probably."_

" _Don't get religious on me."_

 _He smirked and wandered over, helping her up. "It's a demon, Carrie. A demon that is going to chase you this whole time because you welcomed it into your life. You're gonna have to accept that."_

 _…Yes. "I know."_

 _"We'll slay 'em though. What do you want me to do? I can make an appointment for you to get the treatment or whatever it is you want."_

 _Carrie stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she was looking a lot better and it'd only been three weeks._

"… _Nope. I'll do this the old-fashioned way. I'll quit cold turkey."_

 _Jyun probably attempted to look immediately supportive but his first expression made it clear he thought it was impossible too. It…it might be. Rubbing her stomach, she smiled weakly. We'll get through this, kid._

"Car, breakfast!"

Izumi Carrie groaned, wandering out of the bed where she was sleeping. Jyun had temporarily moved his stuff from his storage room to his bedroom and placed a nice bed in there for her. He'd been a wonderful cousin to her, really. She wasn't even sure she'd let anyone hide away for almost a year.

She didn't want to tell her parents yet. They still didn't know she was pregnant or back in contact with at least one family member. Jyun had been infuriated by her request but she wanted to wait until after the baby was born.

"So…we're going 'hey, surprise! Here's your grandchild!' route" he said dully, "You'll probably kill your father, you know that, right?"

Carrie grimaced, "Please, Jyun, just eleven months!"

" _Eleven_?! A baby takes _nine_ months, Carrie!" he snapped.

"I know, but two months after, I'll go."

Jyun looked like he could cry, but, bless his heart, he let her stay.

"I hope you made-" she started, waddling into the kitchen.

"Pancakes" he smirked, handing her a plate, "Your son is predictable, Carrie. He likes omelets on Monday, oatmeal on Tuesday, French toast on Wednesday, Lucky Charms on Thursday, and, today, he likes his pancakes. Saturday and Sunday, he likes waffles."

She stuck out her tongue before walking to the table, "He'll shock you one day, you know? Next Friday he might want bacon."

Jyun snickered and sat beside her, eating his quickly, "Yea, well, tell him we have a good thing going here and if he wants me to continue cooking for him and his mama, he'll stick to schedule."

She 'nyah'd' and sighed to herself. Her son. There really hadn't been any reason to be surprised. She grew concerned, thinking that the drugs might have done something to her unborn child so she continued to get thorough checkups but the doctors said he was very healthy and, for that, she was glad. Everything else was hell on Earth and how she'd gotten through seven months of not even smoking a joint was beyond her. She…she was starting to feel like she'd be okay without it. Just, the sad part was, she knew she'd need the treatment after. She did this to herself.

The other thing that bothered her was that her child was probably Will's. She didn't want anything of his anymore. She was the stupid one that fell for it but he introduced her to this path, she never even thought about it before him. Whatever though, as far as she was concerned, the baby was the product of Immaculate Conception.

Carrie squealed and grabbed Jyun's hand, startling him, "Oh my God, he's moving again!"

"He's always moving" Jyun smirked.

"I know, but he's moving around a lot!" she said, feeling excited.

"You are pretty close" he murmured, concerned, "Maybe I should take the day off to be with you."

The last seven months she'd spent thinking over things, what she was going to do, how she was going to support her baby. She put some of the money Will had given her into savings and used the other to start a new bank account. One of her 'nerdiest' hobbies had been HTML and website building back when she was a teenager, so she used that to make money, fixing websites and building ones by hiring herself out online. It was easy, non-laboring work and that gave her relief, especially since she now had a fair amount for diapers and the likes.

Rubbing her stomach, she sighed, "I'm sure I'll be fine, Jyun."

"I don't think so" he pursed his lips, "I'll call in. I can work from home today."

She giggled, standing and taking the plates, kissing his nose, "Jyun-chan, if you weren't my cousin, I'd totally marry you."

"Very country, Carrie, very country."

She laughed and put the dishes away as Jyun made a phone call. The baby did take another loop and she rubbed her stomach.

"That syrup have you hyper, sweetie? Mama tries to cut back on sugar for you but it's so good" she cooed.

Jyun snickered as she walked in, sitting on the couch and turning on the television. Jyun sat at his desk, altering images with Photoshop. He'd gone to art school a little further into Hondo at a pretty esteemed school and he was between being a freelance photographer and sometimes working for specific magazines.

Sighing, she watched him for a moment and shook her head, "How can you stand that? I don't have the patience."

"There's something satisfying about altering an image to perfection" he said absently, "Once you're done, it's something you feel proud of."

She frowned and nodded, gazing out the window. She wanted that, really. How had she thought she could get back on track so easily? She was 23-years-old now and a recovering drug addict with a baby on the way. How many actresses had success stories coming from that? She _wanted_ to be an actress still, she wanted to _act._ But what did she do? Go get herself hooked on drugs and get knocked up. In the 1% chance she did become an actress, the tabloids would have a field day with her past…

Sighing, she lied down, feeling weary. Jyun glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Don't nap there. Go back to bed" he said, cocking a brow.

"I don't want to sleep heavy" she murmured sleepily.

Before he got another word in, she dozed off, the baby still doing his own thing in her stomach. She had a dream…

It was about Kurt.

She was holding a bundle, her baby, it seemed. He was Will, no doubt about it. Blond hair and green eyes. He was like the bastard's clone and Kurt stood before her, staring at her as if she'd betrayed him.

"How could you have his baby? He didn't care about you as much as I did. But then, you cared more about the drugs and yourself than any of us."

Carrie tried to speak but seemed mute in this dream. He turned away, shaking his head, and disappeared into the clouds. She sobbed after him that she was sorry.

Then something weird happened.

Carrie frowned, opening her eyes and sitting up, staring at the screen of the television blankly. Silent, the only sound was the show that was on and the rubbing of Jyun's pen on his tablet. She could only sit, wide-eyed.

"…Jyun."

He glanced back at her, confused, "You up already? That was a short ass nap."

"…I think my water broke?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, I should totally have betting pools on pregnant women" Jyun mused as he sat by her.

She glowered at him, panting, and doing the breaths they were telling her to do. A huge contraction hit her like a brick and she sobbed, clenching Jyun's hand. He grimaced.

"It hurts so much!" she sobbed.

"If it hurts triple as much as your hand squeezing…" Jyun started.

Carrie gritted her teeth as another contraction hit, squeezing even tighter.

"Or even _double_ …"

"You're completely dilated, Izumi-san. It should be smooth sailing from here" said the doctor soothingly.

"Smooth sailing indeed" Carrie ground out through clenched teeth.

"I'm glad I'm not a woman" Jyun commented.

Carrie glared at him but not for long. It was time. It felt like forever, another hour elapsing before she took the final shove, the final push, her sweaty hair matted to her face, exhaustion sweeping over her. She felt utter relief when her baby's shrieks came.

"Wow, that was exciting" Jyun said, his eyes widening.

"At least for one of us" she grunted.

Carrie looked up, wanting to see her baby…except they were walking away. Her heart raced. Why were they taking her baby? Did they know about her?

"Jyun, where are they taking my baby?" she cried, grasping his arm.

"Calm down, Car, they have to clean him up first" he laughed gently, smoothing her hair, "No one's taking your baby, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded, scolding herself for being so paranoid. She'd been there when Takeru was born, after all, she knew the process. After a few minutes, the doctor returned, holding a blue blanket and smiling softly. "Here he is. He's a pretty little thing."

Carrie wondered. Would it look like Will? After all, they had pretty much the same features so maybe, if she was lucky, he'd have her blue eyes. She took the bundle into her arms, sighing. _Her_ baby. Will be damned, she could take care of him on her own.

She smiled, pushing back the blanket away from his face, ready to greet him into the world…but stopped, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Car, what's wrong?" questioned Jyun, confused.

Brown…hair? Navy…eyes? His face shape already?

It…wasn't Will's?

…Kurt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Jyun watched his cousin as she spouted gibberish to her son, cooing and telling him just how much she loved him. He knew she would be a better mother and more loving than she thought, but this was even beyond his expectations. Even more surprising, she'd mentioned it quasi-daily that she was going on the addiction treatment the second she had the baby, but she hadn't mentioned it once since.

In the hospital room, after she stared at her child in shock, she looked beyond content with everything and was a very happy camper. His only question was why? Actually, no, that wasn't it, he knew exactly why.

"So who's the daddy?" he questioned randomly, crossing his arms

Carrie looked up, surprised, before smiling some, "I'm not sure."

"Don't give me that bull" he grunted, "You've been complaining and complaining about this Will bitch being his father but now you look like you're going to explode with joy. So, who's the daddy, Carrie?"

Carrie stared before giggling, "I still don't really know, Jyun, but I just know that 'Will bitch' isn't."

"…I see."

She was probably lying, he knew, but there was no point in pushing it, he supposed. Carrie wandered over to him, handing her son to him.

"Hold Hayato a moment, please."

"Where are you going?"

"To pee."

He smirked at her before staring down at little Hayato. Izumi Hayato. A month old already, he chuckled. And he had two cousins four and five months older than him…

Hayato suddenly shrieked and cried, startling Jyun a little. He wasn't really good with Hayato when he cried. Really, because only one thing settled him…

"Aww, my baby's hungy?" cooed Carrie, returning and taking him.

Jyun smirked as she started to nurse him right there, "Why do you do that right in front of me?"

"It's a nipple, Jyun" she stuck out her tongue, "You've seen plenty of them."

"Perhaps" he grinned, "But I don't particularly want to see my _cousin's_ nipple, thanks."

She smirked before sighing, "It's sad though, the only thing that makes him stop crying is when I breastfeed him."

"He'll probably have a lactation fetish when he grows up."

Jyun laughed as Carrie punched him in the face lightly, glaring daggers at him, "Jyun, you pervert bitch, no matter how liberal a mother I am, I don't want to hear about my son possibly having some kinky ass fetish."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he chuckled.

She opened her mouth but stopped when there was a knock at the door. "Jyun, it's Jilliana!" 

Carrie froze, stunned by the sound of her sister's voice, as Jyun looked surprised, "Oh wow, she rarely ever visits me."

"W-what should I do?" she whispered.

"Go hide somewhere."

She nodded and rushed into his room, locking the door and leaning against it. Jyun groaned. Here goes. More lies…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, punk!" Izumi Jilliana greeted happily.

He snickered, "Hey, yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a brief vacation from the internship before I go nuts" she giggled.

He chuckled, "I don't know how you do it. I couldn't work all hours of the night, at least doing precision stuff like doctoring, man."

"It's a pain" she sighed, sitting, "But how have you been? It feels like I haven't done family dinner in ages."

"I'm decent" he replied, "Just finished up another stint at the magazine."

"That's awesome! I'll totally buy the issue when it comes out."

"You better" he grinned.

"So…you live in the city."

"So I do."

"…Have you just happened to pass Carrie?"

Carrie grimaced, holding Hayato close. Please lie, Jyun, please lie.

"Well…"

Jilliana pressed, "Nothing?"

"I'd totally call you guys…I mean, we talked a little while ago…" he murmured, "But…I haven't seen her."

Carrie felt awful. The guilt in his voice, she could feel it. He'd been lying this whole time for her. What would the others think of that if they found out?

"…We never got along very well" Jilliana suddenly laughed sadly, "I…I wonder if that's maybe why she ran off without a care. I mean, we certainly didn't have any kind of bond to keep her around. Carrie was always a free spirit but…I dunno. I don't think I did enough."

Carrie frowned. What? No…she…she was just extremely selfish and stupid, that's all. Yes, she and Jilliana weren't always on the same spectrum but she had nothing to do with her being an idiot.

"I'm sure it's not, babe."

"But it's been almost six years, Jyun! Where could she even be when she calls us? We haven't even heard from her in almost ten months" Jilliana sobbed, "What if she's _dead_? We wouldn't even know because she wouldn't even tell us where she is!"

Carrie's eyes widened. Dead? Did her parent's think she was…?

…No.

"Jilli, no, she's-I-"

Carrie opened the door wildly and rushed into the living room, feeling uncharacteristically meek as Hayato slept in her arms. Jilliana looked stunned as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't-I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I was selfish-I'm not dead-I'm sorry!"

Jilliana rushed over to her, sobbing heavily, pulling her into her arms, "Carrie, oh my God, you're all right!" 

Her sister held her tightly before pulling away and wheeling around. Jyun stared awkwardly at his shoes as she glared heatedly at him. "What the hell is this? Why were you hiding her!?"

"I…" he mumbled.

"I literally _just_ came over, Jilli. I-I wasn't ready to face you and mama and daddy…" Carrie wept, "So I thought I'd hide out here until I felt I could. Please don't blame Jyun, he was only trying to help me. He really wanted to call you guys immediately but I wouldn't let him."

Jilliana still looked sulky but placated. Jyun sent her a thankful look but still seemed a bit guilty. This was all her fault.

Jilliana dragged her to sit, questioning her completely, demanding where she'd been, why had she not contacted them in almost a year, and, most importantly, _where_ had this baby come from?

Carrie told Jilliana the…condensed version. Not only did she neglect Kurt this time, she neglected the whole drug use and prostitution thing. If the liberal Jyun nearly flew off the handle, oh boy, Jilliana…

"The hell!" snapped Jilliana angrily, standing, "Where is this Will? I'll give him a piece of my mind before I kill him! Kicking you out when you have his baby!"

Oh yea, this might be a bit messy. "Uh, yea, about that…he's…not really Will's."

Jilliana looked confused as Carrie laughed sheepishly, "See, I…sort of had a couple one night stands. You know me, I've always been kind of swinger-ish."

"Oh my God" Jilliana groaned, dropping on the couch and burying her face in her hands.

"But I don't need Haya-chan's daddy, I'll take care of him on my own. I love him enough for the both of us" she said firmly.

It begged consideration why she hadn't called or tried to locate Kurt. This was his baby. He'd come and save the day because it was his, she felt.

But she didn't want that. She didn't want Kurt to feel like he had a responsibility. It wasn't his fault, all this. He was a good man whom Will managed to corrupt and she really would have kept him in that place if he hadn't had the wherewithal to leave on his own. Now she ended up having his baby and he'd come back for duty. No. Her baby wasn't a 'responsibility'.

Well, okay, maybe not 'responsibility', a child was a _hella_ responsibility and she was learning that more and more. No, he would feel pressured. She wasn't going to be a casualty of his duty. Not to mention, what would he think of Hayato? Would he say, 'oh, he's a crack baby?' or something? She couldn't bear that. Hayato was perfection in her eyes. Her flawless baby, healthy to a T even though two months of his formation were full of drug use, that she was going to love endlessly. She'd joked once that Kurt was her anti-drug but Hayato was what made her quit and not want to go back. She…she'd probably need the medication still to get over this but…not as much. Not with him here.

"Earth to Carrie? Come in, Carrie?"

She looked up, surprised, as Jilliana grasped her hand, "Come on, you're going home to mom and dad."

"Wh-what? N-no way, dad would kill me" Carrie sputtered.

"He'll be _upset_ but he'd be even more upset if he knew I knew where you were and didn't tell him" she insisted, pleading, "Come on, mama and daddy have been worried sick."

Carrie grimaced, glancing at Jyun who gave her a supportive smile. Sure.

She just wondered what the baby reaction would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Jill and Cliff stared, speechless, at the infant sitting on the coffee table in his car seat, staring at them with the same curiosity. He kicked his tiny feet at the cover she'd put over him, mewling contently. She smiled nervously into her parent's faces. Her mom looked like she _wanted_ to say something but just wasn't quite sure what while her father was still floored by the baby part.

When she walked in, her parents hadn't really seemed to, well, expect it. Her mother was on the phone and her father was on the couch, reading a book. When they looked up, they both stared at her for a long, long moment before Cliff flew to his feet.

"C-Carrie?"

"…Hi, daddy" she murmured, finally deciding that he was her 'daddy' too.

They both rushed her, the book dropping and the phone quickly being set down as they pulled her into a gargantuan hug, tears streaming. They were both talking at once, questioning, joyful, happy that their baby girl was okay but still angrily demanding 'why?'.

Then, her mother noticed her baby weight and then Jyun came in with her suitcases. Jilliana came in with the baby…and they'd been sitting, staring at Hayato, ever since.

She saw from where she sat behind him that he was turning his head as if looking for something. She smiled, standing and gingerly taking him out of the seat.

"Mama's right here, precious" she cooed, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Jill, finally, was able to question, "…How?"

"We know the 'how', Jill" snapped Cliff suddenly, "I just want to know 'when', 'why', and _'what'_?"

She grimaced and laughed carefully, "I, uh, realize I was stupid, but…there's no going back now."

Carrie told them the version she told Jilliana…because if _Jilliana_ would have gone crazy, oh God, her parents? No, her skeleton would stay in her closet until the end of time.

Cliff jumped to his feet, turning away and clenching the back of his head as he started to kind of pace. Carrie winced and stood, Hayato still in her arms.

"Daddy, I know this is a bit much-"

"What do you know?!" he snapped, wheeling around to glare at her, "Do you know that I've worried every single day that something awful has happened to my baby? My baby girl? The last time I talked to you, you told me you-you were just messing around! For _five years_ , you don't come home and then you do, you come back with a-a _child_? What were you thinking?! Were you thinking?! Why are you so selfish?!"

"Cliff" grimaced Jill, standing to comfort her husband.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" he whispered, his voice almost a hiss.

Carrie bit her lip to prevent herself from crying as her father just stared angrily at her before shaking his head and stomping out of the house. Hot tears ran down her face as she whispered, rambled, "Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't-I just-dad-he's right, I was selfish and-"

Jill sat down beside her, hugging her tightly, "Stop. Your father's just upset now. He doesn't mean anything he said, all right?"

"But-"

"The only thing that matters is my little girl's back" Jill smiled warmly before taking the baby from her, "And she has my first very beautiful grandchild with her. What's his name?"

"Hayato" she murmured.

"That's a lovely name" Jill murmured before cooing, "A lovely little name for a lovely little boy."

Hayato gurgled and Carrie smiled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I did miss you guys" Carrie sighed softly.

Jill glanced at her, smirking a bit, "Seems like you've softened up a bit there, rebel queen."

Carrie snorted but blushed a little, smiling as she played with Hayato's wispy locks of hair, "I had to. Can't be hard for my Haya-chan."

Jilliana walked in, sighing, "I'm guessing daddy took off."

"Unfortunately" sighed Jill, smiling down at the baby.

"Tomorrow, you should go to family dinner night" smiled Jilliana, "I'm sure everyone will be ecstatic to see you."

"They'd probably be upset if I didn't contact them now" mused Jill.

"Yea, but they'd all come over now if you called them" sighed Jilliana, "And I think Car's been through enough for one night."

Carrie looked to her sister thankfully as Jill nodded, "True enough."

Jill smiled, handing the baby to Carrie, "Your room is still in place. I had Jyun take all your things up."

"Thank you, mom" Carrie smiled, "And…thank you for being so understanding. I was so scared."

"Don't ever think that" growled Jill, "You're my daughter and I have to accept that my children have to live and learn on their own."

Carrie nodded sadly and Jilliana cooed, kissing Hayato's forehead, "Bye, bye, little nephew."

He mewed and Carrie sighed as she walked up the steps. Sure enough, her room was not only completely the way she left it, it was immaculate. No dust anywhere. Just waiting for her to come to her senses and return.

Takeru was nowhere in sight, apparently precocious and always off with friends on Fridays having a sleepover. She…wasn't even sure she'd know him if she saw him.

Crawling into bed after changing her baby's diaper and changing both of them into night clothes, she shed a tear.

Daddy was right; She had been selfish her whole life. And now she had to pay for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keiji, Kyo, Kaede, and mostly all of her family stared at little Hayato as he sat in Carrie's lap, gazing at them.

"…So…wow" Kaede finally cut the silence.

Carrie pouted, "Come on, is it that shocking?"

"Yes" Kyo snorted.

Carrie scowled and stared at little Skye who was cuddled against Kaede, "Ask me, Kaede having two kids is shocking too."

Kaede stuck out her tongue as Carrie smiled, turning from Yukina Skye to Yagami Iori whom was sitting in his mother's lap, "But they're both absolutely adorable."

"This'll be cute" Kaede suddenly mused, "They're all so close in age."

"I don't know about cute, they'll probably be hellions. Especially your son, Kae, with Steiner's genes and all" stated Keiji rather plainly.

Kaede shoved him, glowering, as Carrie laughed, realizing that she used to find these family get-togethers for dinner every week to be lame back then. Sure, they went out to party and all but that was the 'fun stuff'. Now she found that she really didn't mind spending time with her cousins regardless.

Hayato suddenly burst into tears and she grimaced. She'd fed him before she got here and she wasn't sure she could get away with that here as easily.

"Hey, young man, we don't cry around here."

Carrie looked up, surprised, as her Uncle Koji took him from her, "I know: it's because you're around all these girls, isn't it?"

"Dad, Kyo and I are right here" said Keiji, cocking a brow.

"I stand by what I said."

Carrie laughed as Keiji glowered playfully, "You want to take this outside, old man?"

"Boy, you really don't want any of this" Koji glowered back in the same manner.

"I'll let it slide this time. I don't want you to break a hip."

"Mighty nice of you there, whippersnapper."

Carrie laughed again, Kaede shaking her head, "You guys are so weird."

Koji sighed, grabbing Skye and Iori, "Come on, crew, we're going to go party and see what grandma and great auntie are doing."

He walked away and Carrie smiled, noting that Hayato had stopped crying. She guessed Jyun was right, she had the 'village' right here, didn't she?

"So how's Uncle Cliff taking it?" questioned Keiji.

"…More like how he's deciding not to take it" she sighed, "He ran off last night and never came back. Well, until now."

"I mean, it's shocking. From what I heard you were just off on some spirit quest and then you show up half a decade later with your surprise baby. I mean, I don't know a dad amongst ours that wouldn't get a little miffed about that" sighed Kaede.

Celia suddenly stood and Keiji glanced up, clasping her hand, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing" she laughed softly, "I was just going to check on Iori."

"All right."

She walked off and Carrie frowned a bit, "Your wife's kind of quiet. She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Huh? Celi? That's really not it. She's been getting into arguments with her parents, one I don't particularly appreciate myself" he grunted, taking a sip of coffee.

"Like what?" questioned Kyo.

"Like, she should come home" he muttered.

"Whaaa'? No way. Bella-san adores you, dude. It can't have anything to do with you, right?" Kaede cocked a brow.

"Mm, I guess saying her parents is too generalized" he rolled his eyes, sighing, "It's mostly just Yutaka."

"Kind of worrying that she seems so bothered by it" Kyo teased.

Keiji smirked, "Yea, right. You should see her when she's screaming at them. I don't know why the hell they're incurring her wrath."

"So what'd you do to get in bad with the in-laws?" questioned Carrie, finding that she was entirely out of the loop on _everything._

"Married and got her pregnant" Keiji answered simply.

Kaede laughed, drinking a mug of chamomile tea, "Heaven forbid!" 

"Even more lame is that he walked her down the aisle" snorted Kyo, drinking sake, "He gave her away to you, dude."

"Yea, and now he's trying to take her back."

"You don't seem too concerned though" Kaede commented.

"'Course not" said Keiji lowly, "No one's going to force her away from me again. If she leaves, it's her choice and no one else's."

Carrie frowned, not having taken Keiji for the possessive type. However, the way everyone got quiet, she assumed something had happened. It really sucked being lost. They used to know each other's stupidest and most intimate details. Now, she knew _nothing_.

"So, where's your husband, Kae? I did tell you he's the sexiest thing ever, right?" Carrie commented, breaking the silence.

Kaede laughed, "He's at work. And yes, _all the time_."

"I don't see what's so hot about him" grunted Kyo.

"Me either" sighed Keiji.

"Now gentlemen, no need to be jealous."

Kaede glanced behind her, Steiner walking in, his hair in an upturned ponytail. Keiji cocked a brow.

"You're looking more like a woman every time I freakin' see you, dude."

Steiner snorted, pulling his wife up so he could sit and pulling her into his lap. He glanced to Carrie, seeming surprised. "Oh. Wow. It's been a while."

"That's all you can say?" Kaede questioned with a smirk.

"There's really no reason to question too much, I'd run away from all these people too."

Carrie laughed as Kaede hit him teasingly, pulling his hair loose. It was streaming down his shoulders.

"That is insane" grunted Keiji.

"Kae won't let me cut it" he sighed almost miserably.

"What's wrong with it? It's like Sesshoumaru's" she cooed.

Kyo laughed, "Except Steiner's got the wrong eye color and isn't the Lord of the Dog demons?"

"And Sesshoumaru wasn't German" snickered Keiji.

Steiner chuckled as Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck, glowering at them, "It's sexy, I don't care what you two say."

They both made gagging sounds as Steiner smirked at them before blanking. He grasped Kaede's hips and edged her away, looking down.

"…Where's my son?"

"Not here!" she laughed, shoving him, "You think I'd let you sit on our baby, Jesus!"

Steiner 'nyahed', "So where is he?"

"With daddy."

"And my Sachiko?"

"Fasta', Auntie Sharron!"

As if slightly answering her father, the two year old came flying on Yukina Sharron's shoulders. The twelve, almost thirteen year old groaned, taking the toddler from her shoulders and practically tossing her to Steiner.

"Take your daughter" she grimaced, "If I ever thought I wanted kids…"

Steiner laughed as she wandered off, kissing Sachiko lovingly, "What have I told you about terrorizing your aunt, huh?"

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Wow…that was the last baby I heard about" blinked Carrie, surprised.

"Not much of a baby anymore" smiled Kaede.

Sachiko suddenly looked bewildered before crawling out of Steiner and Kaede's lap, wandering off. Carrie blinked.

"Uh, did I offend her?"

"No, no" chuckled Kaede, "She just happens to be very protective of her baby brother."

And indeed the toddler came back, holding Skye as best she could. He didn't seem all that bothered, Koji following closely behind her, wary.

"Hey, there's my boy" Steiner replied, holding his arms out and taking Skye from her.

"And here's your little guy back" Koji smiled, handing Carrie her baby, "He's a good little boy."

Carrie beamed proudly and Steiner blanked, "Oh, you have one too, eh?"

"Our kids will be like the Three Musketeers" Kaede said happily.

"Or Beelzebub, Satan, and Lucifer in separate entities" said Keiji simply.

Kaede snickered and kicked him as Steiner smirked, "Our kids aren't _that_ bad."

" _Yet_ " added Keiji.

Celia came, holding Iori, smiling at her husband, "I'm sure they'll all be very good little boys."

"Well, I'm not a fatalist like Keiji but I definitely won't say they'll be _very_ good" Steiner sighed.

"Boys are tough to raise" yawned Koji, tossing Sachiko up and down as she squealed, "Boneheads, the lot of them."

"Dad, you have insulted me, your son, _twice_ in less than thirty minutes" leered Keiji.

"Hey, I brought you into this world, I can take you out" threatened Koji, shaking his fist.

Carrie had to laugh at her uncle, wondering what this was all about. Celia laughed as well, shaking her head.

"Otousan, I know you're trying to be a grumpy old man since you're a grandpa three times over now but you're failing."

"Seriously, daddy?" smirked Kaede, Keiji snickering and shaking his head.

"Damn" he pouted before laughing, "Oh well, I'm happy not being a grouchy old dude."

"Ko-chan, can you help me with the plates?" called Popuri from the kitchen.

"Coming, honey. C'mon, Sachi, let's help grammy in the kitchen and see if granddaddy can rewrite his wrongs and get you more cooking skills than your mommy" he cooed.

Kaede glowered after him as Steiner laughed, "Ah, good stuff."

Carrie smiled some, realizing that really, beside her and Kyo, she was the only one here that didn't have a doting spouse. It was a little upsetting…

Jilliana walked in randomly, wearing her scrubs, looking sleepy. Collapsing beside Kyo, she cried suddenly, hugging his neck. "I'm so tired, Kyo-chan!"

"Oi" he grumbled, "Why'd you become a doctor then?"

She just sniveled before glancing around, sending a grin at Hayato before frowning, "Oh, that's who's missing. Where's Jyun?"

Carrie paused mid-sip of her diet protein drink. That's right. Where was Jyun?

"Said he didn't feel well" shrugged Kyo.

"Which translates into he's got a chick over" snorted Keiji, bouncing Iori on his knee.

"No, no, I think he really wasn't feeling well this time. He sounded out of it" Kyo assured.

Carrie bit her lip, knowing that had something to do with her. She'd probably worn him out. He…he had been so supportive through all this. Ridiculously so. She couldn't have done anything like this without him. Laughing softly, she stood.

"I'm going to go call him. I visited him first, I might have shocked him into illness" she joked some.

"Perhaps so" chuckled Keiji, "I know I'm shocked."

"Someone want to hold Hayato?"

Celia offered shyly and Carrie handed him over. He seemed mesmerized by her.

"I think my son's in love with you" Carrie smirked, reaching into her pocket.

Celia blushed but laughed and Keiji grunted playfully, playing with Hayato's fingers, "She's taken, dude."

Carrie laughed some before walking out on to the deck, dialing Jyun's number and waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" said a drowsy, raspy voice.

"Hey, boo" she cooed, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy" he mumbled, "Just tired…"

"I'm sorry. I can't really imagine the stress I've put on you" she murmured, playing with her hair.

"You have no idea" he groaned some, "But it's okay. You've always been my partner in crime, you just…took it to the next level. I'd never back down from you though, if you needed me."

"I know. I owe you so much" she whispered, seeing someone go by, "Thank you, Jyun, and get some rest. I love you."

"…I love you too, Car."

She smiled, pressing the 'end' button. She'd decided she had to be more affectionate, that hiding it to be 'cool' wasn't even logical anymore. Saying 'I love you' when she felt and meant it _shouldn't_ be hard anymore.

Walking back inside, she was surprised to hear Hayato shrieking. Rushing, she came back into the room. He was being held by Keiji who looked surprised.

"Wow, he doesn't like me much."

"What happened?" questioned Carrie, taking Hayato from him, hushing him.

"IoIo got jealous" Celia sighed, smirking at her baby who was grasping her tightly, staring at Hayato strangely.

Carrie laughed, "Oh no!"

"So Carrie, this…guy you were living with. You sure you don't want me and the guys to go…have a few words with him?" Keiji suddenly asked.

"I'm for some old-fashioned…talking" Steiner commented, shifting his eyes.

"We'd kick his ass" stated Kyo simply.

Carrie laughed again and shook her head, "No thanks, guys."

"What was his name?" questioned Kaede.

"Will Jameson…" She hated that name.

Celia and Keiji suddenly exchanged a surprised look, "Was he English?"

Carrie blinked at them, a little trepidation creeping into her, "Yea, why?"

"Muffy, a friend of ours, has a brother named Will. She said he was a total drug addict or something because of their dad."

Carrie could have gone into cardiac arrest over how small the world was. Will did mention he had an older sister but how did Keiji and his wife know her? Oh God, she'd have to talk around this one.

"Will? No way, he was straight-laced and boring" Carrie insisted.

"Doesn't sound your type" Kyo suddenly commented.

"Well…" Carrie sighed, playing with her hair.

"Then again, with that generic a name from what I've seen in English…" Kaede mused, "It's probably not him."

Carrie nodded and felt relieved when the whole topic was dropped. They were called in to the table and Carrie couldn't help but smile as everyone chattered.

She didn't feel unhappy anymore. Her family was as wonderful as anyone's and she didn't need some substance to feel whole. Not anymore.

It felt good to be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie hummed as she rocked Hayato to sleep in her Aunt Popuri's rocking sofa chair, singing Rock-a-Bye, Baby. He stared at her with his dark blue eyes drowsily, yawning, but almost seeming to fight the inevitable. She smiled as he rubbed his eyes before slowly starting to doze.

The door opened and she looked up, startled. Cliff walked in, staring at them before glancing to his side. Carrie bit her lip as he sat beside her. He looked lost.

"…I vouched for you the whole time you were gone. I did the same thing and I-I knew it was just a stage. I was…was worried out of my mind."

She looked at him, confused, as he continued, "I always came back… and even though it was…silly and selfish, I still kept…running away and once…I didn't go back home but only because I found a new home. I thought…maybe you…"

He looked to her, his eyes soft, "You…came back."

Carrie gaped at her father as he pulled her softly into his arms, whimpering, "I was just…so worried you'd…never come back."

Carrie grimaced, hugging his neck with one arm, "I know. I'm so sorry, daddy. I was selfish. I just…I don't know what was wrong with me. But, I promise, I've changed."

He softly pulled away and smiled some, "I can see that…"

Glancing down at Hayato, he sighed, "And…this will take some getting used to still. But…I guess I'm his grandpa."

"His only grandpa" she added.

Cliff chuckled, taking the sleeping baby from her and sighing, "Grandpa. I would have never honestly thought so."

Carrie rested against her father's shoulder and sighed as they sat in blissful silence. Of course, there was that lingering elephant in the room that everyone really wanted to know…

"So…where's the father if it's not this Will fellow?" Cliff questioned rather casually.

Carrie glanced at Hayato, the small baby clone of a man she'd never see again, and smiled sadly.

"I wish I knew."


	5. Karma

**Chapter 4** : Karma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Carrie smelled the carrot in the grocery store, only picking ones that had that Earthy fragrance to bring home. Smelled…carroty.

She chuckled, setting the vegetable in the cart, pushing the basket up the aisles to get cereal, milk, bread. The normal things she needed for the week.

Some men stared at her curiously. She was dressed in a ruffled gray shirt with a black vest and black tweed pencil shirt. She tucked her hair so that her loud red ends weren't apparent. It sucked being a secretary but she couldn't complain too much. Her dad got her a good paying job at the office below him and the hours were wonderful. It may not have been what she'd wanted to do with her life but it was something.

Paying for her groceries, she wandered toward the former winery that was the Izumi household. She smiled instantly when she came closer. Her father was laughing as he was tackled by a certain brown haired little boy.

"Hayato, don't be so rough on grandpa" Carrie chastised with a grin.

Izumi Hayato, her baby, was five-years-old. He looked up, startled, before appearing sheepish. Cliff grinned, picking the small boy up, chuckling.

"We're doing guy things, Carrie, and guys are rough."

Hayato's blue eyes brightened, nodding rapidly, "Yea, mama, guy stuff!"

"I see" she chuckled.

She walked over, kissing her father's cheek before taking Hayato from him, kissing her son adoringly. He never pushed her away, something she greatly appreciated. She loved her baby too much for him to push her away. Setting him down, she sighed and picked up the groceries. Cliff frowned, reaching for them.

"I can carry those for you, sweetie."

"I'm fine, daddy" she laughed softly, "If I can handle carrying Hayato, some groceries aren't a big deal."

Hayato gave her a pout and Cliff laughed, ruffling the boy's hair, "If you say so."

"So, it's you and mama's anniversary tonight…" grinned Carrie mischievously, "You two going to…play tag?"

Cliff gave her a sulky look, blushing, "I can't really say if we're going to play…tag."

Carrie sighed, "As long as you two have been married, you should play tag… _and_ hide-and-go-seek."

"Carrie, please."

She laughed, waving at her dad and blowing him a kiss, "I'll see you later, daddy. I have tomorrow off so I can get Haya off the bus."

"All right" he sighed though smiling, shaking his head, "I'll see you two later."

"Bye, grandpa!" called Hayato.

Carrie and Hayato walked down the street toward their almost Dutch cottage-like house. She'd fallen instantly in love with it when she saw it was for sale. Papa had paid for it but she paid him back in full. She'd already done enough to her parents, she definitely wouldn't let them buy a house for her without some form of payback.

Fiddling with the skeleton key, she opened her door and breathed in, happy to be home. Hayato looked up at her.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Hmm…? Oh! Just go wash your hands and face then you can do whatever you like" she smiled, "I'll get dinner ready."

He nodded though didn't seem pleased. He always wanted to be as useful as possible. Her little boy was responsible. Must've been something he got from his dad.

" _But_ you can help set the table when I get dinner done" she added to appease him.

Hayato nodded again before going up the steps. She stared after him, almost in constant disbelief. Five-years-old…it was so hard to imagine sometimes.

After dinner, she ran a bath for Hayato and got into casual clothes herself. Not much had really changed, she still wore the military skirts and all since she wanted to hold onto at least _that_ part of her identity. She smiled as she walked into Hayato's room, finding the boy in bed already. He never complained a bit, which was odd to her. She remembered fighting bed time like the plague when she was his age. Her little blessing…

Sitting on the corner of the bed, she tucked him in, humming, a habit she hadn't quite lost from when he was a baby. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead.

"Night, Haya."

"Night, mama."

She walked out, shutting off the lights, when Hayato suddenly called, "Mama?"

She glanced at him and he stared at her, his blue eyes glowing from the hall light.

"In two months, the school's having another festival for dads."

Carrie grimaced inside and she smiled for his sake, "I see. Want me to ask your grandpa?"

"…No, I don't want to bother him" he sighed, rather resigned, "Never mind. Good night, mama."

"…Good night, baby."

She pursed her lips as she shut the door behind her, wringing her hands. Hayato often asked about that: why did he not have a daddy when everyone else did? She told him because he was special but that didn't do much to make him happier. And why should it? A son had a need for a father-figure in their life, she knew, but…

She just couldn't. And she couldn't even begin to imagine where Kurt was now after all these years.

No, no, she'd be everything. She and Hayato were happy…

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This place sucks already."

Inaba Joe stared around at the suburban area and shook his head. He wasn't much for…well, suburbs. An older man, Inaba Woody, waved his hand at the younger.

"Now, now, I 'eard the fishing is amazing 'round here."

That caught Joe's attention well enough and he nodded, "I'll have to check it out. What do you think, little bro?"

Joe glanced back at his broody younger sibling. He looked…broody.

"Jeez, are you _still_ angry? You know, it really wasn't anything to get angry about either" Joe shook his head, "She just thought you were hot, God forbid."

The other gentleman sniffed, glaring at his hand before wiping it against his pants roughly, "Who said I wanted her number?"

"I worry you'll die alone" Joe sighed.

"…Whatever happens happens."

Woody glanced at his grandson and sighed. It had been six years…

The boy had disappeared for months and they'd all been worried about the implication. And, sure enough, he came back, strung out on drugs and as depressed as ever. As a teen, he'd been addicted and it took him a full year to get clean, even with medication. Second time, it took two years. Thing was, he'd never gotten past the depressed part this time. He'd always been quiet and kept to himself but he'd at least not been so melancholy before.

…Oh well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt shuffled along, staring at all the trees and land they were supposed to develop. He thought the nature was fine…

"Oh well" shrugged Joe when Kurt didn't remark any more about his relationship status, "Maybe we can go to a bar and pick up chicks later."

He sent his brother a very sulky look before continuing to stare around. His grandfather was opening up a business in this place, this…Mineral Town. He insisted that they oversee it completely and that Kurt and Joe work for him. Kurt needed the money and Joe made it his business to be his shadow. But really, he agreed with his older brother as he glanced at people go by. This place was-

He stopped, wide-eyed. Joe stopped as well and stared at him, confused, "What's wrong?"

…It couldn't be. Looking back, gaping lightly, he could've sworn…but no…

He saw a woman…and if he didn't know any better…

"Carrie!?" he called, uncharacteristically loud.

Joe was wide-eyed at his weird outburst and seemed about to question…but indeed, the woman stopped, her stance almost stunned. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes huge with shock. She had the same blonde shoulder length hair, dyed red at the ends. Her eyes were still that beautiful blue…

Kurt practically flew over toward her. He couldn't believe it!

"…Kurt" she whispered.

She gasped as he picked her up, hugging her tightly, "Oh my God, you're okay!"

"Huh…? O-of course I am" she laughed rather nervously, "Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

He set her on her feet, staring her over, "I just thought you'd-you'd still…be with Will."

She grimaced and smiled down at her feet, "Oh, well…"

"You look amazing…" he murmured, so… _relieved_.

"Less…strung out, I suppose" she laughed anxiously.

He frowned at the awkwardness. Though, obviously, they hadn't ended on good terms, really, and well…their whole relationship was awkward. But all the same…

"So what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly, "I mean, Mineral Town. We're not exactly…hopping."

"Huh? Oh, um, my grandfather is opening a business and I'll be a carpenter contractor type there."

"O-oh, that's cool" she smiled some.

"Um…if you're…in a hurry or whatever…" he mumbled sheepishly, getting the feeling she didn't want to talk to him.

"Oh! Uh, no, no, s-sorry, I'm just…shocked to see you again. It's been…years" she quickly replied, waving her hands.

"It has been a while…" he admitted softly.

"Eh em."

Kurt jumped, having completely forgot that Joe was behind him. He didn't look happy.

"We still have to move in, Kurt" he said plainly.

"…Okay."

He turned back to Carrie and blushed a little, "I, uh…if…you want, I'd love to hear…what happened."

She bit her lip and nodded, "S-sure, we can do coffee."

He finally smiled a bit and walked away, waving back at her.

Huh…Mineral Town just got _very_ interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Absolutely not."_

 _Carrie sobbed into her cousin Jyun's shoulder as he worked on his photos, pleading, "Just for a few…years!"  
_

" _ **Definitely**_ _not."_

 _Carrie used the skills she'd picked up in drama to keep from screaming in complete horror when Kurt's voice called out to her. She turned and saw him, rushing towards her and hugging her tightly._

 _Why did the universe hate her?_

 _All she could think was of him finding Hayato and demanding why she'd had his son for five years and never told him. What could she say? Sure, she'd been worried but was that an excuse…?_

 _As soon as he left, she went straight to Jyun and asked him to hide her and Hayato. At least until Kurt left!_

" _What's wrong?" he sighed, drinking a cappuccino._

" _I lied!" she cried._

" _Figures" he grumbled, "And what did you lie about, pray tell?"_

 _She sniffed, "I know who Hayato's dad is…"_

 _Jyun snorted, shaking his head, "That's boring, God. I knew that back when you had him."_

 _Carrie sighed and stared at her hands, "He moved to Mineral Town."_

 _Jyun whistled, "That's called karma, baby."_

 _She shoved him and stood, pacing, growing more anxious by the second. Jyun rolled his eyes, standing and going to pour another cup of coffee._

" _Look, unless he's got a pocket paternity test, I think you're fine."_

 _Carrie followed him into the kitchen and glowered, "Come to family dinner night tomorrow so I can point him out to you…and you'll see EXACTLY why I'm worried."_

Jyun had cocked a brow at that particular moment, having probably thought she was being ridiculous…but he just kind of gawked when she pointed him out in the present.

He lived pretty much next to Jilliana and Azuma. He was outside, doing something, possibly setting up a basketball hoop.

"See?" hissed Carrie at Jyun.

"…Hey."

Carrie jumped a mile, startled, as Kurt had almost magically appeared behind her. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stared at Jyun kind of oddly.

"Uh, hey!" she greeted.

"What's up?"

"Oh, uh, my sister lives near here, so…" she laughed some.

"Oh…is this your…?"

Carrie stared at him, bewildered, before looking to Jyun who still seemed floored over the resemblance…then she realized.

"NO! This is my cousin, Jyun. I told you about Jyun! Jyun, this is Kurt" she introduced.

"Hello, Haya-Kurt!" Jyun quickly amended, laughing nervously.

Carrie grinned tightly at him and Kurt stared, wide-eyed, "Oh, yea, right. Hello."

"Kurt."

They all looked up at Joe who was glowering, holding his fishing rod, "Are you coming or not?"

"Uh, yea, um, give me a second. Grab me a beer."

Joe didn't seem so sure but walked back in. Carrie frowned, realizing that the guy had glared at her.

"Uh, your brother doesn't seem too fond of me" she laughed some.

"…I think he put two and two together about us and our…habits" Kurt murmured, "He thinks I'll get caught in that lifestyle again."

Carrie stared, surprised, before he laughed some, waving a hand, "But never mind him. I'll, uh, talk to you later. I still expect that coffee."

She nodded slowly and Kurt bowed, "Nice to meet you."

Jyun returned the gesture and Kurt walked away. Jyun stared before shaking his head, whistling, as they headed toward their Uncle Koji's. "That boy's got some rough genes on him because they knocked the hell out of yours. Hayato looks completely like him."

"No s—t!" Carrie growled loudly, "Now you see why I'm scared senseless?"

"…You know he was jealous, right?"

Carrie glanced to her cousin, confused. He stared ahead, unwavering.

"Jealous?" Carrie shook her head, "What? We haven't been together for six years. Not to mention I basically rejected him for drugs…"

Jyun simply shrugged, "Doesn't really matter. He looked like he wanted to throttle me when he thought we were together."

"…But…"

She glanced back and frowned, shaking her head, "Y'know, if I hadn't rejected him, if I hadn't been a part of the reason he got hooked on drugs a second time, I'd…I'd tell him about Hayato. Maybe I would have even gone to find him when Hayato was born. But…I did…and his brother hates me so I can only imagine the rest of his family. And what would they think of Hayato…? That he was conceived during drug use. Maybe he _was_ but I won't have anyone insulting my baby. He's perfect."

Jyun glanced at her, nodding. He looked to where Kurt was walking away with his brother and knew that Carrie was making this too easy to dismiss though.

That guy still had a thing for her and hiding his twin son? Not possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Kurt groaned as he sat…somewhere. A dream…? Looking around, he winced. He was in Will's bedroom. Ugh, a dream flashback. He stood, intending to wake himself up…but grimaced. He just happened to glance down…ugh, great. He used to wonder if he got erections from crack more than average._

 _He jumped a little when the door closed. Oh jeez, if he remembered this part right…_

 _Carrie walked in with little less than a thong and tight black shirt that rose over her belly button. He growled. He knew she was only in that state because she'd been with other men._

 _She smiled at him, hugging his neck as she sighed, "I was thinking about you."_

" _Oh…?" he questioned, still a big angry that Will had her sleeping with other guys. That never made sense to him at all. Until he had to accept that Will never thought of her as a girlfriend until it threatened his money. That bastard._

" _Uh huh" she mewed, kissing him awkwardly on the mouth, nipping his lower lip and chin, "But they were nowhere near as good as the real thing."_

 _He growled again, grasping her thighs and crushing her against him, "And don't you EVER forget that."_

 _She grinned and eased his shirt over his head. Shoving him onto the floor, he scowled as she straddled him._

" _I think there's a bed in here…" he remarked, staring at the furniture piece right behind him._

 _Carrie chuckled huskily and leaned over him, dipping her tongue between his lips, wrestling his. His eyes closed as she pulled away softly._

" _We have more…space here, though. Remember, we rolled off a couple times yesterday."_

 _He chuckled as well, remembering that it totally ruined the mood but it was amusing. She kissed his abdomen and sighed, looking irritated suddenly._

" _Your chest is TOO perfect. It makes me want to sit here and just f—k you all day."_

 _He flushed as she stared it over, sighing again, "And you don't even have any flaws…"_

" _What do you want me to do about it?" he asked._

" _Hmm…" she mused, "A tattoo…"_

" _A tattoo?"_

" _Yea" she nodded._

" _No way" he shook his head._

 _She sighed, "No fun…but that's fine. I bet you don't have any issues with me screwing you all day."_

" _None whatsoever" he said plainly._

 _She giggled as he tugged her shirt over her head, pushing her on her back and kneeling over her. He nipped and gnawed playfully at hickeys he'd already given her as she unbuttoned his pants. Grasping her hands, he smiled seductively._

" _I don't think so."_

" _Think so what?" she demanded._

" _ **That's**_ _staying exactly where it is…"_

 _She glowered at him, "Bulging out, demanding attention?"_

 _He laughed some before pushing his fingers into her folds, causing her to gasp, her body arching a towards him. He licked his lips and dipped down, tonguing her nipple. She groaned, her body trembling. Groaning himself as he got harder, he paused and gazed up at her, smiling some._

" _I lied, I think it has to come out and play."_

" _It better" she snarled teasingly._

 _He grinned and sat up, grasping the bend of her knees, shoving himself inside. His eyes rolled back, the sensation never lost on him…_

 _Then he realized…_

 _Didn't this happen…a LONG time ago?_

 _Oh f—k._

Kurt forced his eyes open, covered in a thin layer of sweat. His eyes crossed before staring down…

Amazing, really, that a dream could get him that aroused. And that seeing her again would make him feel this way…

Standing, he glanced at his clock. 4:30 a.m. He was supposed to wake up at 5:30 so he could just get an early start. He got into the shower, took care of his problem, and went to start breakfast.

Joe wandered out some time later, gazing at him in confusion, "You're up early."

"I'm always up earlier than you" Kurt pointed out, drinking V8 tomato juice.

"Yea, but-…you weren't out doing something, were you?" Joe suddenly demanded.

"Yea, Joe, I just got back from a wild orgy where we sacrificed goats and had gangbangs all night" Kurt started sarcastically before glaring, "Get a damn grip. I just wasn't sleeping well."

Joe just rolled his eyes and grabbed a muffin, sitting down and glaring at him, "Because of that chick, right?"

"I didn't have a 'chick' in my room, if that's what you're insinuating."

"No" he scowled, "I mean you were thinking about that…Carrie?"

Kurt paused mid-drink before flushing a bit, stuttering, "I-I don't know what you mean."

"I knew it!" snapped Joe, "And you're thinking about drugs because she did them with you, right?!"

Kurt stared at his brother before giving a rather uncharacteristic smile, "Believe me, Joe, I did _things_ with Carrie that I've recalled…but not drugs."

"…?"

Kurt sighed and waved him off, "Carrie's cleaned up like me, Joe, I can see it. She's- well, she's different."

"I don't care. I don't want anything reminding and tempting you of drugs ever again, you understand?!"

Kurt waved a hand and sighed. Fair enough, he supposed, but it wasn't like Joe was his father or anything. Just his annoying ass older brother.

And Carrie? He got the strange feeling that she was avoiding him. He guessed maybe because he didn't fight harder for her. But she got out on her own and that was awesome.

He just was curious how…and why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie lied on her couch, sighing, as Hayato played football with his two other close in age cousins, Yukina Skye and Yagami Iori, outside. Kaede had been right, the three were very close and they never really did anything too outlandish. Of course, boys will be boys or some bulls—t. She got into trouble too at their age too, thanks.

Staring at her ceiling, she pursed her lips, wishing that she felt more confident about this whole Kurt thing. She was still dead set on not letting him know about Hayato's existence. But, unfortunately, she was second guessing herself because…well, he finally got her to do that 'coffee' thing.

They went to her Aunt Nyoko's café on the mainland, just so she could minimize further risk of Hayato suddenly running in. Kurt looked exhausted so she did all she could to suggest him just going home to rest and taking a rain check but he insisted.

" _Tell me: what made you leave?"_

 _Your son. "Will. He kicked me out" she sighed._

" _What?! Why?"_

 _Once again… "He was saying I just had gotten too boring or something. Kicked me right out on the street. It sucked."_

" _God, if I ever see him again…" Kurt hissed._

 _Uh oh. "Oh, uh, don't go seeking him or anything" she laughed nervously, "Half my family already wants the duty of killing him."_

" _I suppose" he grumbled, "But…you weren't literally living on the street, were you?"_

" _No, no" she shook her head, "I stayed with Jyun until I was ready to face my parents."_

" _Oh, good" he murmured, "I…I'll be honest: I always felt guilty for leaving you there with him. Like- like I could have done so much more to bring you with me but I was just worried about getting myself out, and-"_

 _She grasped his hand almost unwittingly just because she was surprised, "Kurt, I made a choice and it's my fault, not yours. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I was the one that rejected you when you needed to get out for you. I understand that completely and I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive."_

 _He sighed and picked up his coffee, murmuring, "I…just still, I felt…bad about it. I just kept beating myself over those two years I was in rehab-"_

 _Carrie stared at him, wide-eyed, and he blinked, "What?"_

"… _You were in rehab for two years?" she whispered._

" _I kept having relapses" he murmured, "Haruto smuggled stuff in for me until I decided completely I really just couldn't do it anymore. It was difficult but I've been clean for four years now."_

" _Even with the medication that destroys the physical addiction?"_

 _"…That's just half the battle, Carrie."_

… _Would Carrie have been in the same boat if she hadn't had Hayato, she wondered. When she did the treatment six months after having Hayato they told her she was the shortest case in their record of needing it. If…if it weren't for the occasional withdrawal symptoms, she wouldn't have even gone. Hayato…gave her that something._

 _She bit her lip, feeling upset, and he grimaced, "It's okay, really. I made my choices too and getting back on drugs was one of them."_

" _You wouldn't have come back, would you?" she murmured, "If it…weren't for me…"_

 _He stared at her before smiling, sighing, "Probably not because you were the only reason I even came to Will's place but…that's okay"_

Was it?

Kurt lost two years of his life because of her and Will. And Haruto, apparently, sneaking him drugs in rehab, the bastard.

Just…how would he feel? She had his child…

"Mama!"

She snapped to and smiled at Hayato who was standing near her. She pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead. Kurt gave her the most wonderful reason to quit in the world. Did she owe him? Should she tell him…?

But…what if he turned? What if he called Hayato a crack baby or something equally as terrible? She…she couldn't… _take_ that. He was perfectly healthy and was already getting good grades in kindergarten. He was so smart and active against a lot of odds. He was nothing short of perfect and if he tried to insult that…

"Mama, is something the matter?"

She looked to Hayato and laughed softly, rubbing a tear she'd unwittingly shed from her eye, "No, honey, just sleepy. Where'd Iori and Skye go?" 

"They had to go home" he pouted, "And I'm bored now. Can we go to Auntie Jilliana's house?"

"Lemme check to see if she's home" Carrie murmured, texting her sister.

She got a response, saying Jilliana was chilling and they were welcome to come over…but…Kurt.

Kurt only lived SORT OF close to her sister. He probably wouldn't be lingering nearby _._

Carrie sighed and stood, following Hayato out and wondering why she had a bad feeling about this regardless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Care, you are totally out of it, sis."

Carrie glanced to her sister, surprised. They were sitting on the porch, drinking hot cocoa. Hayato was in the yard, playing soccer with Azuma. Carrie smiled.

"He'll make a good daddy. When's he going to knock you up?"

Jilliana blushed and scolded her sister, "A child with two doctors in the family? God forbid, Car."

"Oh please, Jilliana, you've _always_ wanted a baby and I mean _always_. So I'm guessing it's Azuma who doesn't want them."

"No, no" she rapidly shook her head, "He definitely wants them. Just, right now, it'd be too awkward. We're okay but…still."

Carrie nodded, understanding. Suddenly the black haired male in question walked over, leaning down and kissing Jilliana chastely.

"I just got called in for surgery, sweetie, I'll try to be home later."

"Okay" she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Bye, Hayato! Save our marks for the game" he called.

"Okay!" agreed Hayato happily.

He walked off and Jilliana sighed, "Maybe I wouldn't mind so much. A baby…it'd make me happy."

" _After_ you make damn sure" Carrie added.

"Definitely. Now, what are you thinking about?" questioned Jilliana, glancing at her.

Carrie inhaled the chocolate scent of her cocoa before smiling, "Nothing and everything, Jilliana…"

"What do you mean?" questioned Jilliana, confused.

Carrie opened her mouth and looked up to gaze out at Hayato…only to find him many, many yards away, in the undeveloped thicket in the area, chasing his soccer ball.

She scowled, standing, "Hayato!"

He was too far away to hear her and she rolled her eyes. Little kids were way too fast. She started to walk over to him when a sound stopped her cold.

They had been working on the area and…and they must've been cutting because an oak tree was starting to come down. And Hayato was directly in its path. She never would have expected that another's life would flash before her eyes but it did…

And it belonged to her child, her world.

Shrieking, she ran and challenged the speed of light. "HAYATO!"

'Not my baby, not my baby', the verse kept repeating in her head. Hayato looked to her confused but when he saw it, he was frozen with fear. She'd never make it, she was still too far away.

"NO!" she sobbed out.

A flash came, out of nowhere, and beamed under the tree that would have crushed Hayato. She saw that Hayato wasn't there, someone had gotten him from underneath in time. She felt relief wash over her but didn't stop running.

…She didn't believe in guardian angels but she guessed he deserved one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oi! Joe, you're supposed to clear the area first!"

"I did!" insisted Joe, rushing over, dropping the chainsaw.

Kurt glowered back at his brother and shook his head. If he hadn't have looked and noticed the petrified little kid, who knows what would have happened? Looking down to the child that was still in his arms, he smiled for his sake.

"Hey, are you o-"

Once he actually looked at him, his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Hey, hey! Is he okay?" questioned Joe, concerned, coming to his side.

Joe frowned at the utterly dumbfounded look on Kurt's face before looking to the boy and getting the exact same expression.

"…Did…you get cloned?" he asked slowly, shocked

Kurt couldn't respond. What…was going on? Why did he look… _that_ much like him? The little boy looked horrified and was trembling, tears in his navy eyes.

" _Hayato_!" 

Kurt very slowly looked to his side in absolute disbelief as Carrie sprinted toward them. 'Hayato' burst into tears and pulled away, rushing to her.

"Mama!"

She hugged him tightly, clutching him and sobbing, "Oh my God, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"…Carrie?"

She looked up, wide-eyed, at the two as Kurt stared at her, his mouth agape, full of questions and horror. Carrie swallowed, gazing back…before she ran.

"Carrie!" snapped Kurt.

He ran after her quickly, his heart racing ten-times as hard with shock and horror. What…what the hell was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie panted heavily, her knees turning to jelly after she'd shut and locked her door. Still holding Hayato, she sobbed, kissing his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, mama. Please don't cry…" he whimpered.

Grasping his head gingerly, his face against her neck, she rocked back and forth, crying. Her baby…he almost…

Kurt saved his life.

She grimaced as the man in question knocked on the door outside, demanding answers and she pursed her lips, finally able to stand. Setting Hayato down, she wiped her eyes and smiled as best she could.

"Go take a bath and wash up, sweetie. Mama will make dinner, okay?"

"Okay…" frowned Hayato before walking away, his stance upset.

Carrie walked into the kitchen, praying that Kurt would leave, that he could at least save this conversation for another day. His knocks lasted an hour before they stopped and, for that, she was thankful. She left dinner on the table, distinctly not hungry after all that and went to soak in the bath tub.

Jyun was right: this was definitely karma.

She glanced at the rain outside and sighed, standing, and wrapping herself in a red fluffy towel. Walking into her bedroom, she pulled on a leisure black tube top dress. She didn't expect to go to bed tonight now, it was still too much to grasp.

Walking out to do the dishes, she was startled to find Hayato kneeling and staring out of the windows circling the door. She frowned.

"What are you doing, sweetie?"

"The man who saved me is still outside, mama. I think he's asleep" he answered, looking to her.

She gawked, rushing over, "What?!"

Sure enough, Kurt was curled up outside, his knees to his chest and his head down. The rain always soaked the porch even though there was a roof over the door so he was probably drenched too.

"Oh God" she whispered.

"Mama?" questioned Hayato, confused.

"Um…go to bed, sweetie. I'll come tuck you in later, okay?" she forced a smile.

Hayato frowned but nodded. She leaned down and kissed her child…

She started to let Kurt in but decided to tuck Hayato in first. The poor thing was already asleep by the time she got up there. Stroking his hair, she shut his door and went back down, readying herself.

Opening the door, Kurt fell backward but didn't wake. She grimaced and grasped him under his arms, dragging him in toward the fire she had blazing in the living room. Lying him on her rug, she bit her lip. She had to get him out of these wet clothes before he caught pneumonia, the fool…

Swallowing, having the grace to blush, she sat beside him and carefully removed his vest and bandana…oh jeez, this was so awkward.

Come now, Carrie, you saw this man naked on a daily basis at one point. Not that she needed the reminder, she groaned to herself. Biting her lip, she grasped the ends of his black shirt and closed her eyes, tugging it gently over his head.

Oh…God…

He was still absolutely and utterly magnificent in the physique area still, no doubt about it, but that wasn't what got her. It was the tattoo on his upper right shoulder, a tribal vine running around his shoulder and partially down his arm, some of it crossing over to his chest. She gazed at it in amazement before shaking her head. And she told him that would make him less flawless. Damned if it didn't make him hotter.

Removing his pants, she was thankful he still wore boxers because if he didn't, she might have to…sample him a bit before he woke up.

Shaking those silly thoughts from her head, she covered him in a blanket and went into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on before she placed his things in the dryer.

Walking back, she squealed when she found him sitting up, looking fairly dazed. Biting her lip, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cups of coffee. By that time, he'd come to.

He rushed into the kitchen, eyes blazing, "What the hell is going on, Carrie?!"

She sighed and set the coffee cups on the table, sitting. He glared and sat too, hissing.

"Answer me!"

"I have a son" she said simply.

"So it seems!" he snapped, irritated, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! He's mine, isn't he?"

She grimaced, "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?! If he's not my son, then he's my long lost twin brother's! Why the f—k didn't you tell me?!"

"Be-because!" she blurted, "I didn't know what you'd think!" 

"What I'd think?" he questioned, giving her a bewildered glare.

"Of Hayato! Like-like if you thought you _had_ to be involved just because it was expected or-or that you'd get scared or something or that you'd call him a drug baby or-"

" _Carrie_!" he barked, "Carrie, I am his father: if I felt I _had_ to be involved then it would be because I really _want_ to be involved. Why would I get scared? And…and how dare you think I could say something so cruel to my own child? You think I'd have heard all I've heard about myself and s-say something like that to my _son_?"

He pursed his lips, looking extremely upset before burying his face in his hands. She swallowed that and felt tears sting her eyes, "I'm sorry, Kurt, I just…I just didn't know what to do, okay? Will, he-he kicked me out because I was pregnant and-and he thought it was his, I guess. But when I first laid eyes on Hayato, I knew he was yours and I-I just got scared, okay? I-I _rejected_ you. How was I supposed to know you wouldn't reject Hayato and me if I came to you?"

"Because you knew me better than that, Carrie!" he yelled, "Because I-I would _never_ do that…"

They sat in silence for a moment before he whispered, "And…I bet you don't want me to have a thing to do with him, do you?"

"…I…do" she murmured, "Just…I don't want him to know you're his just father yet."

He glared at her but she waved a hand, returning the look, "I'm protective of my child, Kurt, he's my everything. You can say all these things, that you won't hurt him, but I want to _see_ it first. If you pass _my_ test, you can be his father. No offense but I've been doing this on my own for a while now and I think we're doing okay."

Kurt looked irritated before sighing, sounding rather weary, "…Fair enough. I-I don't really know if I'd be a good dad either. I know I'd do my best though."

"That's already a good step" she murmured, "He's...he's a good boy."

"…Do you have pictures? Baby pictures and stuff, I mean" he asked softly.

Carrie nodded rapidly and rushed to grab her tons of albums. She opened them and showed them to Kurt. She'd photographed every single aspect of his life. Kurt smiled some.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

She glanced to him, surprised, before scoffing, "Absolutely. He's my perfect little boy. He's…what got me out of that whole ordeal."

Kurt glanced to her and murmured, "I wish I'd known."

Carrie grimaced, rubbing her arm, "I…during the pregnancy, I thought it had to be Will's…but…"

Kurt glanced at a baby picture where baby Hayato was wearing huge glasses and a backwards hat and smiled, "It's okay, Carrie, I understand."

"…I really am sorry" she mumbled.

He just sighed and stood before frowning, looking down, "…Carrie."

"Hmm?"

"…Where are my clothes?"

She blushed and laughed awkwardly, walking into her laundry room, "I was just drying them for you…"

He cocked a brow as she gave him his clothes and ran off. So…it was out.

…Kurt knew now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _This was so…much. He was…a father? Carrie…was the mother of his child? This was so off the wall it was like he was in another universe. Pulling his clothes back on, he walked into the living room and was surprised to find Carrie there, holding an umbrella._

" _Be safe on your way back" she murmured._

 _He stared, not sure if he was ready to forgive her, but took it anyway, also not sure if he could rightfully be too angry with her either._

… _He was a father…_

… _Hayato._

"Mama?"

Carrie groaned, staring up at her son who was, once again, looming over her. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, curled around a bottle of bourbon. Ugh, she tried so hard not to drink around Hayato but she had to do _something_ last night. Sad to say…the drugs had come to mind.

His blue eyes were bright and he was still wearing his pajamas, "Mama! Can we bake some cookies?"

"What? What time is it?" she mumbled groggily.

"12."

" _What_?"

She sat up, looking around, stunned. Indeed, the clock read 12:35 p.m. Hayato frowned, tilting his head, "You were sleepy so I didn't wake you.'

Carrie shook her head, pulling him to sit in her lap and kissing his temple, "It's okay, sweetie. You fixed yourself some cereal?"

He nodded and cuddled against her. Smiling, she stroked his hair, "Did you sleep okay?"

He nodded again and she sighed, "And why do you want to make cookies, hmm?"

"For the guy that saved me yesterday!" 

Carrie froze, startled, looking down at her child. He looked dead serious. "Um, how do you know Kurt likes sweets, honey?"

"Kurt?" he said, "You know him, mama?"

Good one, Carrie. "Uh, yea, we…were friends back before you were born" she smiled some.

"And you're not friends now?" he frowned.

"No, no! Uh, of course we can make those cookies" she said quickly to avoid further interrogation.

"Yay!"

Following him into the kitchen, she got the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and felt nervous. Did…did Hayato know something? Had he woken up and overheard them last night?

"Why do you want to make Kurt cookies, Haya?" she asked, allowing him to mix the ingredients.

Hayato looked almost startled by the question, "Because he saved me!" 

She stared at him, shocked, before laughing softly, "Of course."

Really, she should have come up with the idea herself. She had to do something to repay him. Cookies were a small start but…

She made lemonade as Hayato got dressed. Dressing herself in a black and red striped tube dress and black cropped jacket, they walked out to go find their target…cookies for dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?!"

Kurt grimaced, feeling exhausted as they managed to get the frame of the house up. He hadn't slept at all last night. Too much was going through his head, so many possibilities. His son. He was a father. Carrie…

Joe had demanded to know what was going on and, well, he told him: "I used to have sex with Carrie on a daily basis."

And that's where that first 'WHAT?!' stemmed from…

"I-I can't believe you! I thought you were a-"

Kurt had to smirk at his brother, "Virgin? Carrie's not my first either, you know?"

That seemed to leave his older brother floored as well and Kurt shook his head, sighing, "Anyway, his name's Hayato. He's five which is in the perfect time frame. Not to mention it's like looking in a mirror."

Joe glared, "So…you have a kid with some crac-"

"Don't you dare" hissed Kurt.

Pursing his lips again, Joe shook his head and stalked off. Joe was overly protective but rightly so. Kurt got addicted in his teens and not only had to go to rehab but went to stay with some of his mother's relatives for a while. He was…okay after that. If he did have a relapse, he'd just pop a pill and be done with the whole thing again. Just, this time, after, Carrie, he went all in again and needed two solid years to recover. Now, after watching this occur several times, Joe felt like he had to guard him…

Kurt sighed, shaking his head as well, as he sat down on a tub of sheet rock, fatigue slowly overcoming him. He hadn't really eaten either, which wasn't good. They had a long day ahead of them. His…head wasn't in it though.

"Hey."

He jumped up, startled. Carrie. She smiled vaguely as he swallowed.

"H-hey. What brings you by?"

She chuckled and reached behind her. She pushed Hayato out who looked sheepish. Carrie closed her eyes.

"Hayato, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Hayato" she introduced, just adding to the oddity of the situation.

"Nice to meet you" said Hayato shyly.

"Nice…to meet you too…" Kurt murmured, awed. Hayato hadn't really talked to him yesterday.

The little boy's cheeks pinked as he held something out to him, a bundle. Kurt blinked and took it from him, confused. "What's this?"

"Cookies" answered Carrie.

Kurt looked at her, stunned, and questioned slowly, "Well thanks, but…why?"

Hayato suddenly bowed, snapping up and looking happy, "It's thanks for you saving me yesterday!" 

Kurt was almost astonished. Cookies for saving his son? Rescuing his kid seemed kind of like a given.

But…Hayato didn't know he was his father yet so he guessed he was like some superhero or something. That felt nice too.

Smiling softly, he murmured, "Thank you, I appreciate it. Want to share them with me?"

Hayato's eyes brightened and he nodded. Kurt chuckled and led them over to a few folding chairs they had. Carrie gave him a bottle of lemonade and sighed.

"Thanks for saving him as well. Cookies and lemonade aren't exactly a fair trade, but-"

"You don't owe me anything, Carrie" he said softly.

She looked at him and smiled, Hayato sitting in her lap, "No…I do."

…Oh man. This…was too interesting, really.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Joe watched from afar, Woody next to him, the elder's arms crossed and looking wise._

" _They look like a little family" he commented._

 _Joe glowered and had to agree. No._

 _This had to be stopped._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End Note:**

Yes, I'm aware that Kurt and Joe were just Woody's 'apprentices' but just for kicks…also, that would make Gwen their cousin, giving me an intro for one of the next stories.

(xx) V8…Kurt's favorite gift in Magical Melody is tomato juice…and lord knows why x.x


	6. This is My Life

**Chapter 5** : This is My Life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Izumi sighed as she walked to Kaede's house to pick up Hayato. Her dad had worked today so Kaede had offered when she picked Skye up off the bus. Walking in, she smiled, finding Kaede doing ikebana.

"You're so talented" Carrie complimented.

Kaede looked up, surprised, before laughing, shaking her head, "I don't know about _that_ but this is the only thing that's going to keep me from going nuts."

She stood, her stomach round with her and Steiner's third, and Kaede said firmly, _last_ child. Steiner had been displeased when she told him this, that maybe it would just happen. What would she do then?

" _I'm going to get my tubes tied" she'd answered simply._

 _Steiner gawked, "The hell! Do you hate my kids that much?"_

 _She shoved him, "The hell! No, I just don't want to have anymore. Three kids is perfect, Steiner, let's not push it."_

" _But what if we want more?" Steiner insisted, "They don't stay kids forever and you may want one later!"_

" _I'd reverse it somehow then" she shrugged, "But, for now, I'm settled."_

 _He'd looked irritated as Kaede glared, "If you only knew how much it pains me to be pregnant. I love both of my children to tears but I am miserable when I'm pregnant. I can understand you wanting to have multitudes of kids but don't I count for something?"_

" _Of course you do" he said simply, "I…just think you're overreacting a bit. I mean, what if something happens where it can't be reversed?"_

" _Then we won't have any more kids, so be it!"_

 _Steiner scowled before turning away, "Whatever!"_

 _Carrie had been there, just watching, almost fascinated. Wow, she was glad she didn't have to deal with that._

Or was she?

If Kurt and her…

She gasped to herself. What was she thinking? There was no way her and Kurt could be the same as before. The only thing they shared now was…

"Mama, you're here already?"

She smiled at Hayato and Skye who was beside him, "You sound disappointed! Playing Rock Band again?"

"Yea! Can we play one more song, mama?" pouted Hayato.

"Go ahead" she sighed, sitting.

They both dashed off contently and Kaede chuckled, sighing, "You'd think I'd be happy, wouldn't you?"

Carrie glanced at her, surprised, "You're not?"

"Oh, I love my family, I love my husband…but…this baby. I just…I want it to be my last one but Steiner doesn't understand that and I feel that maybe I _am_ being silly…" murmured Kaede, stroking her stomach.

"Jeez, Kae, it's _your_ body" grunted Carrie, "Steiner isn't the one that has to go through the bloating and nausea and s—t, it's you. He really shouldn't expect you to forfeit nine months of your life all the effin' time either. Besides, three kids? That's a perfect number."

"I can appreciate why he wants more. They give him something to…I don't know, live through. Not in a bad way, really, he just wants to give them the life he never had and…I just can't anymore."

Carrie opened her mouth to respond when Kaede grimaced, whining a little. Alarmed, Carrie grasped her arm.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine" she winced, "Just cramping…"

Skye walked in, an air all his father's, and hugged his mother though glaring at her stomach.

"Oi, stop bothering mama, you, or you'll regret it."

Kaede smirked at him, putting him in a headlock, "No threatening your younger sibling already, kid."

Carrie laughed and Kaede released him, kissing his cheek, "Go make mama a sundae?"

He nodded and she handed him a paper gold piece. Carrie laughed again, "You tip him?"

"I tip him more if the sundae's delicious."

Carrie chuckled, shaking her head, as Hayato ran after his cousin. She wondered…

"I wonder if maybe I should adopt a sibling for Hayato" she murmured.

"You can have one of mine. I'm good with two kids."

Carrie grinned lazily, "I don't know, Kae, they might know where you live."

"Oh yea" chuckled Kaede, "But I think Hayato's fine if he hasn't mentioned it before. I wouldn't add on any more stress. Not that there's anything wrong with adoption, of course, but that child may need a lot of extra loving and you're all by yourself with just Hayato and _that's_ tough."

"True. And they'd turn me down in a heartbeat too. Single mother" she sighed.

Kaede looked smug, "And when will that change, hmm?"

Carrie laughed softly, "Will it change?"

"Just so you know, not all guys are like Will" she shook her head, "You'll find a sweet guy, I bet."

"Yea…" Carrie commented, uncommitted.

Hayato and Skye returned, sundaes for everyone, and Kaede ate contently. Carrie laughed some, remembering the cravings and driving Jyun nuts. He'd glare daggers at her for waking him up at 3 a.m. after just going to bed at midnight to go find any array of things. He said the ones that drove him the craziest were the vegan marshmallows and penne with pesto.

" _ESPECIALLY since you're not vegan, dammit!"_

She giggled aloud, realizing that she really still needed to repay her cousin for all that. No one would normally put up with that craziness, relative or not.

"What is that?"

Carrie and Kaede jumped when Steiner almost magically appeared. He was glaring at his wife and she scowled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to eat _healthier_ than a sundae, Kaede" he grunted, irritated.

He started to take it from her but she gave him a look that could kill, "If you want to keep that hand, you'll let go of my freakin' sundae."

He leered at her and they stared each other down before he sighed, releasing. Triumphant, Kaede continued to eat it but commented: "Make something healthy then, I'll eat it."

"I bet you will" he finally smirked.

She glowered at him as he headed into the kitchen and Carrie chuckled, standing.

"You staying for dinner, Carrie?" called Steiner.

Carrie opened her mouth to respond that she was always game for not cooking. However, Hayato grabbed her hand and pulled her down to whisper into her ear.

"Mama, I invited Kurt-san to dinner."

"You did what?!"

Kaede looked to her, surprised, and Carrie quickly cleared her throat and smiled tightly, "Um, no thank you, Steiner. I'll have to take a rain check."

Shuffling through excuses, she walked out and scowled at her son, "When did you see Kurt?"

"He dropped the umbrella off! I went home to get my soccer ball so Skye and I could play and he was there…and I told him to come to dinner" he pouted.

That damn soccer ball kept screwing her over!

"There's nothing wrong with that, is it?" frowned Hayato, "I thought it was the polite thing to do."

"…No, nothing's wrong" Carrie sighed almost miserably, "What time did you say?"

"6."

"All right…"

After changing, she headed right to work, putting rice in the maker and starting to roll sushi. Tuna, salmon, or eel…

She looked up absently when she thought she heard a moth tapping on her window. Except, it was Kurt.

She nearly screamed and freaked out but managed to get the window open, glaring at him.

"Dude, we have a door."

Kurt snorted but looked around cautiously, "I, uh, didn't want Hayato to know I was here. He invited me to dinner and um, I wasn't sure it was okay with you. He said you'd be okay so I said I'd come by but if it's not or whatever, I can just tell him something came up."

She blinked, surprised, before shaking her head, "No, you can come to dinner…unless you do have plans."

"Huh? Oh, no, I…just didn't want to say 'no' to him" Kurt laughed nervously, "That's probably not a good thing, right?"

She had to smile, "Don't worry, I can barely say no to him myself. Come on in."

"Should I climb through the window?"

She laughed, "No! Go around and knock on the door, jeez."

He nodded and she closed the window, walking toward where Hayato was sitting in the living room, reading manga. She smiled, tapping her chin.

"I think Kurt's here, sweetie."

"Huh?" he questioned, confused.

There was a knock at the door and Hayato darted off to answer. Carrie smiled as Hayato walked in, looking amazed. "Wow mama, you're psychic!"

She laughed and hugged his neck, kissing his cheek, "That's right, and don't you forget it. Mama knows all."

Kurt chuckled and looked around, "Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"Oh no, you can chill. Why don't you show Kurt your games, Haya?" she smiled.

"Okay."

Walking back, she'd decided she'd make a little of each. Working on the miso, she glanced back, surprised, when she heard Hayato laugh. Peeking into the living room, she found him and Kurt playing a racing game. Apparently Hayato had pushed Kurt off the road. She chuckled, shaking her head, and returning to set out the plates and pour the drinks. Then she heard Hayato start to complain. She smirked, figuring Kurt must have had a comeback. Returning, Hayato turned and pouted at her.

"Kurt cheated!" 

" _I_ cheated? Who was the one elbowing me the whole time?" Kurt retorted.

"Nah uh! You just were in my elbow space!"

Kurt laughed, "What elbow space?"

Carrie laughed as well, "Okay, okay, kids. Dinners ready, you can have a rematch later."

They both stood and Carrie couldn't help that feeling that this was what it would be like if Kurt was in their life. Not…necessary.

But…good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…He's a really good kid" murmured Kurt.

Carrie glanced back at him, smiling softly, as he leaned against the frame of Hayato's door. Tucking the worn out little boy into bed, she kissed his forehead and stood. Kurt cautiously came and stood beside her, glancing down at him and tilting his head.

"Do…you think he knows?" he said faintly.

"…I don't know" she admitted, "I think maybe on some subconscious level, maybe he feels drawn to you."

Kurt pursed his lips and glanced at her, "…May I?"

She blinked before realizing. She nodded and he carefully leaned over their child, chastely kissing the little boy's temple. Standing, he sighed softly and followed Carrie. She sat on the couch and poured him a cup of coffee from a carafe. He smiled some, taking it from her and sitting beside her. They sat in silence for a while before she sighed, taking her final sip.

"A little boy really needs his father, doesn't he?"

He looked to her, surprised, as she gnawed on her lip in an endearing manner, "I mean, I don't really believe in gender roles and stuff but as the mother? There's…a lot I can give but the father…"

"You've done a beautiful job with him, Carrie" Kurt said firmly, "While…while maybe a father could _help,_ you're doing great without one. It almost makes me kind of sad that you really don't need me here."

It was her turn to stare at him, stunned, before she grimaced, "Regardless, I, uh, guess I can tell you you're…passing."

Kurt glanced at her and smiled, "Really?"

Carrie nodded and he murmured, "Good."

He stood and sighed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and smirking, "Well, I best get home before my brother manages to destroy my phone by calling it a million times."

She stood as well, smiling softly, "Okay."

Walking him out, she pursed her lips before calling, "Kurt!" 

He looked back and she blushed though mercifully hidden by the night, "You…can come to dinner every Tuesday…if you like."

She couldn't see his expression but he replied, "…You sure?"

"Of course!" she blurted, "I wouldn't say so if I wasn't!"

He chuckled, the sound deep and sultry, "True. I'd love to."

Swallowing, she murmured, "Good night."

"Good night."

Closing the door, she bit her lip and shook off her odd thoughts…because for a second, she'd hoped he'd stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt frowned in sheer concentration as Hayato stared at him, his finger's stippled and pressed to his lips. Pressing his tongue to the inside of his mouth, Kurt narrowed his eyes. Finally, he pushed his 'battleship' into position and Hayato pouted.

"You sunk my battleship!"

Kurt laughed some, shaking his head, "You're really good. I almost lost."

Carrie walked into the house, sighing, as she sat, looking exhausted. Hayato frowned and went to stand next to her. "Welcome home. You okay, mommy?"

"Thank you, Haya. But I'm peachy keen, sweetie" she groaned.

Hayato frowned more, "Do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Sounds marvelous, honey."

Hayato skipped off to do his duty and Kurt frowned deeply, crawling over to her and staring, "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm just exhausted and my feet are killing me" she mumbled, "I was running around all freakin' day, running errands."

Kurt, wordless, stood and lifted her legs. She stared at him, confused, as he gently rubbed her feet. She flustered, grumbling. "Y-you don't have to do that, I told you before…"

"I don't" he agreed but continued.

It had been a month and a half since he'd came back into her life. Hayato adored him and Kurt was amazing in the role of 'father but can't really let Hayato know he was his father'. She sighed as his hands softly grazed her ankles, closing her eyes.

"You…should let me take care of you" Kurt mumbled shyly.

She smiled and stared at him softly through narrow eyes, "You'd take care of me?"

"And Hayato" he added faintly, kneading carefully, "Course, I know you're too independent for that to happen. So…let me help you. And take care of you _sometimes_."

She sat up, sighing and hugging his shoulders, "Maybe…"

Kurt gazed at her, surprised, before Hayato called, "Mama, I ordered the pizzas!" 

"Thank you, sweetie!" she blurted, breaking the stare and standing before grimacing.

Kurt sighed and pulled her back down, glowering. "Relax."

Hayato came in and blinked, "Yea, mama, relax!" 

Kurt grunted and picked Hayato up, throwing him over his shoulder, "Leave everything else to the men."

Carrie smiled as Hayato laughed, the two going to pick the pizzas up themselves. She frowned as the front door closed, lying back down on the couch. It had been a blessing and a curse, finding Kurt. He made Hayato so happy…

The curse was he made her happy too.

She grimaced and sat up, rising to go into the kitchen. Going to work on brownies, she pondered what Kurt said. Could she really let herself be 'taken care of' or have a helper after all this time? She really didn't think so…

"Will 'took care of me' too…" she mumbled.

"Mama!"

Carrie jumped, stunned, as she saw Hayato behind her with Kurt, smirking, "She just can't sit still, can she?"

Carrie pouted as he chuckled, setting the pizzas on the table, Hayato getting napkins. She smiled some as she sat, the two digging in hungrily. Boys. Hayato bit into his pizza and frowned, glancing to her.

"Mama, can I stay home tomorrow?"

Carrie blinked at him, "Why? You look perfectly fine to me."

"The dad thing is tomorrow."

Kurt paused mid-bite and Carrie grimaced before laughing some, "Well, I guess."

She looked to Kurt who'd solemnly started to eat his pizza again. Carrie knew that, more than anything, he wanted to tell Hayato who he really was, that he was his father but Carrie couldn't let that happen yet…

But…"Unless Kurt wants to go."

Kurt looked stunned as Hayato's eyes brightened like sapphires, "Really?'

"Uh…" Kurt stumbled, obviously still surprised that she'd let him do something with such deep implications, "I-I mean, I'd love to. I…don't have any more work to do for the rest of the week so I'm free."

"Yay!" Hayato exclaimed, happy.

Carrie smiled, "I'll pack you two a lunch for tomorrow then. Now go wash up and get ready for bed."

He dashed off and she sighed, standing to put dishes away. Kurt grasped her hand, staring at her, confused.

"Carrie…other people will see me. Maybe Hayato doesn't realize it but others certainly will."

She shrugged, "It's not really their business anyway. Besides, it'll be good for Hayato. He's always hated having the dad days and having to take my daddy. He was always heckled before at the preschool."

Kurt glowered at that and she shook her head, "Anyway, you can walk with him to school tomorrow. It'll be silly little things like baseball and horseshoes. But I'll warn you, guys are going to mess with you there."

"I'd like to see them try" he grunted.

Carrie chuckled and kissed his forehead softly, taking the rest of the dishes. But she winced, startled by what she'd did.

"Er…" she started, embarrassed.

His cheeks were a little pink but he murmured, "Thank you, Carrie."

She smiled almost sheepishly and wondered how much longer it would take for her to crave more at this rate. It…it didn't sound bad at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt grimaced as he stared at his cell phone map to Hayato's school, cursing himself for being late. He'd been up so late, deep in thought, that he'd overslept this morning. Carrie said he could meet Hayato there.

" _Luckily all his cousins are in different schools for the time being" she murmured, "Because if their dad's saw you…"_

Complicated. So very, very complicated.

Walking into the classroom, panting, he stiffened a little at all the fathers and kids. Awkward. Glancing around, he contemplated calling out Hayato's name but decided against it. He didn't want to embarrass the little boy.

He let out a sigh of relief when he found him, sitting at a desk by himself. He flinched, feeling awful. He must have thought he'd changed his mind or something. That was a serious loss of dad points…

"Hey, Hayato" he greeted almost nervously.

However, when Hayato looked up, his whole aura brightened, "Kurt, you're here!"

"Yea, sorry I'm late" he sighed, sitting in the tiny seat.

"It's okay."

Kurt propped his chin in his hand and cocked a brow at him, "Are you sure? You looked a little depressed when I got here."

"I thought you weren't going to come" he admitted, "And then I'd be all alone again."

Kurt gaped a little before smiled some, ruffling his hair, "I promised, didn't I? And I'll totally make up being late."

Hayato looked like he was going to say something but stopped, looking up. Kurt frowned and followed his eyes. Oh, people. The fathers were staring at him oddly.

"Hello. Haven't seen you around before."

"Just moved in. I'm Inaba Kurt."

"Inaba, eh?"

Kurt cocked a brow and was about to question what they were insinuating but the teacher called everyone to explain the itinerary. His thoughts were on what those guys were talking about though. What about Inaba?

Wait. His eyes widened as it dawned on him. Hayato wasn't an Inaba; He was an Izumi…

That, for whatever reason, managed to depress him. He had to remind himself that he wasn't here as Hayato's father.

He jumped when Hayato grabbed his hand, "C'mon, Kurt! We're going to go paint!"

Kurt quickly smiled and nodded. Hayato contently dashed along and he smiled a bit more. But maybe it didn't matter. What did was that his son was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carrie, you think I'd get in trouble if I stomped down some of these bastards?" Kurt snarled lowly as he sat in the parking lot.

The day had started well enough. During the painting, Kurt heard whispers. 'Is that really his father?', 'I'm really surprised, I thought that Hayato didn't have a father…', 'all this time I thought his mother was a slut. Turns out his dad was just AWOL'.

Oh, and if that wasn't punch them in the throat worthy, they were also cheating.

Maybe cheating wasn't the right word. More like they tripped him up during kickball, elbowed him during basketball, and, once again, he'd had the humiliating experience of getting totally tripped up during soccer.

Infuriating. Absolutely infuriating. They were disrespecting him and his son and for what reason? He didn't even know why, they were just being nosy and disgusting.

"Kurt, I told you they'd mess with you" Carrie sighed over the phone.

"I didn't expect them to be this damned bad" Kurt grumbled, "I told Hayato I had to take a call really quick just to escape their presence before I lost my mind."

Carrie was typing apparently, he heard the clack of her keys, and he sighed, rubbing his temple, "I'm sorry, you're at work and everything. I didn't know who else to call. Joe would just yell at me for being here in the first place."

"It's fine" she assured calmly, "I'm sorry they're being mean to you. They lead the perfect family life and probably think it's acceptable for them to make a mockery of you. You're a guy, imagine when I'm there on mom days. Women can be total gossips, the bitches."

He sighed, stroking his forehead, "You're right. I just have to suck it up."

"Yep" she replied, "Just remember that you're not there for them…"

"I'm here for Hayato" he murmured.

"Absolutely" she said brightly, "And thank you. He was so excited last night and he's never been excited about those events."

Kurt smiled softly, "It's the least I can do. I better go back before he thinks I ran off though. I think he's aware they're being jerks to me."

"He's very perceptive" she agreed.

"I have baseball next" he groaned.

Carrie paused in her typing, "Woah, definitely be careful, okay? That sport can turn vicious."

Kurt cocked a brow, "Baseball? Can't be any more vicious than the others."

"Just be careful" she sighed.

"All right. Thanks for listening to my whining" he sighed, standing.

"No problem…and thanks again. Try to enjoy the rest of the day."

"I'll try. I'll see you later."

Clicking off, he wandered back to the baseball field where Hayato was standing. He looked to Kurt and ran over.

"We don't have to play, you know?" he said suddenly.

"Wha? No way, we definitely have to play after those last few games" he grumbled.

"But…okay."

Ruffling the boy's hair, he decided to play outfield, just to be safe. Batting was hell. And then, it was when he had to play umpire that things went downhill. His calls were questioned despite the fact the coach was the one telling him how to call. Ridiculous, in any case.

But when some really old looking salary man looking father came up, he gripped the bat, muttering.

"Let me guess: ran out of cash as a crack head and decided that you'd come and bum off your son?"

Kurt's eyes widened. What?

"But then, I guess it's even easier, since he's apparently too dumb to realize you're his father…'Kurt'."

Kurt flew to his feet, seething. This wasn't anyone's business and his son wasn't dumb! He'd had enough of this!

Of course, he'd picked the perfect time to stand up. He got hit in the head as the man was swinging. Cracking flat against his temple, he fell backwards, unconscious. Oh damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie Izumi rushed through her son's school to the infirmary, worried. She'd told that idiot to be careful during baseball, hadn't she? She couldn't count how many times she'd gotten injured with mothers throwing balls at her head or tripping her at the bases, but no-o-o.

They'd called her, saying that he'd been hit in the head by a bat though. She honestly wondered how he'd managed that one. That would almost take sheer incompetence or pure evil but she knew that wasn't Kurt. And if the parents here were that insane, Hayato would definitely be going to school elsewhere.

Hayato was sitting on the chair next to a cot and looked up. He looked distraught.

"Mama…Kurt's hurt."

She walked over and sat on the edge of the cot. Grimacing, she watched the sleeping man, his forehead with a decent sized lump swelling on the left corner. His eyes suddenly opened and he stared at her for a moment before laughing weirdly. Then he groaned and went back to sleep. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"He's been saying weird, not Kurt, stuff" Hayato frowned.

She looked to him, horrified, "He…didn't say anything…weird to you, did he?"

Oh no, if he confessed to being his father while he was out of it… Hayato's brow furrowed and she winced. Oh no.

"Yea, he said I was cute, just like a puppy."

Carrie stared at him for a moment before cocking a brow, "That's all?"

"Yea…"

She was relieved…though she couldn't blame her son for finding that odd. She couldn't begin to imagine Kurt saying something like that.

The nurse came over and sighed, "Ah, Izumi-san."

"Hi. You didn't want to call a paramedic or something?" Carrie frowned, "That's a nice lump…"

"He wouldn't let us" she frowned, "Since he's acting so strangely, I wanted to. However…"

"It's okay, I'll take him myself" Carrie stood, "Come on, Hayato."

She nudged Kurt awake and he stared at her drowsily as she helped him out to where her taxi was waiting. Telling them to go to the clinic since going to the hospital ran the risk of her running into Jilliana or Azuma, she watched Hayato who looked depressed.

"If Kurt didn't come, he wouldn't have gotten hurt…" he said glumly.

"He wanted to come, honey, and he called and told me he was having a really good time" she smiled, stroking his bangs, "Don't feel bad. He'll be fine."

He frowned and nodded before looking sleepy himself. She watched him doze off and sighed. Silly Kurt. What had happened?

The male in question groaned, gazing at her, his blue eyes dark, "You look funny…"

Carrie smirked, cocking a brow at him, "Thanks."

He reached out and pulled her hair from the stiff bun she'd pulled it in for work, her hair falling. Growling, he pushed his face against her neck, nipping at the flesh.

"There. So f—king hot. I just want to shove you against a wall and-"

She laughed nervously and shoved him down so his head was in her lap, "Now Kurt, not in front of Hayato."

He sighed and she stroked his hair out of his face. Mumbling something, he fell back to sleep and Carrie finally blushed a little. So…silly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _But then, I guess it's even easier, since he's apparently too dumb to realize you're his father…'Kurt'."_

"I'll kill you!"

Kurt sat up, wide-eyed, confused to find himself lying on Carrie's couch. Wait a second.

Carrie, dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a black tank top stared back at him from the kitchen, wide-eyed as well, "Uh, what'd I do again?"

Kurt gazed around. How'd he go from the baseball field to Carrie's living room…? The last thing he remembered was wanting to make that comment. Looking out of the window, he found it had to be at least 10 o'clock. That was a hell of a delayed reaction…

Flinching as his head started to throb, he reached up and clutched his forehead. It was wrapped…what?

Carrie walked in and sat in front of him, holding a cup of herbal tea and aspirin, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Not at all" he mumbled, graciously taking the aspirin from her.

"You got hit in the head by a bat."

Kurt stopped mid-sip and stared at her in disbelief, "You're kidding me."

"Nope."

" _Oh my God_ " he groaned, burying his face in his hands, "And I thought getting tripped in soccer was humiliating."

"How did that happen, by the way?" she cocked a brow, "The bat thing, I mean."

He sighed, repeating what the guy had said to him, and how he'd stood to yell at him but apparently got clocked instead.

"Kurt" she groaned, "You could have been seriously hurt, especially if he'd hit harder. You should have heard yourself after, you were crazy."

He snorted but blanked, "…What do you mean?"

She sighed, toying with her hair, and he grabbed her arm, horrified, "What'd I say? I didn't tell Hayato anything, did I?"

"Yup."

"Carrie, my God, I'm sorry, I-"

"You said he was cute" she smirked some, "Like a puppy."

Kurt blinked before rolling his eyes around, "…That…doesn't sound right."

"Not at all" she laughed in agreement.

"I must have embarrassed him so much…" Kurt murmured, feeling guilty.

"Not at all" she shook her head, "He was very upset that you got hurt."

"…How can you not be angry? They insulted Hayato. They insulted you too…" he questioned silently.

"I don't appreciate them calling Hayato dumb" she admitted, "He's a very bright little boy. Top of the class, in fact."

Kurt sighed, "Of course he's smart. But they called you-"

"A slut? I was one, wasn't I?" she muttered, "What else do you call someone who sold their body for drugs and money besides a crack whore or prostitute?"

"Carrie" he hissed, "You're not _like_ that anymore and I'll be damned if I let them talk about you like that, _especially_ since you're such a good mother to our son."

She sighed simply and turned to him, kissing his forehead, "You want me to call Joe to walk you home?"

"Did you-"

"I'll walk you back, actually, I don't want to talk to your brother" she mused, standing.

" _Carrie_."

He stood, albeit shakily and hugged her, "They're just jealous. I bet they have-have boring wives and you're a single woman with a honor roll student."

"And f—king hot?"

He glanced at her, raising a brow, "Well, if we want to get arrogant…"

She laughed and stuck out her tongue, "You told me that in the cab."

Kurt just stared at her and groaned, "I can never talk to you or Hayato ever again."

"You were just out of it" she laughed again.

He glanced at her and sighed. Maybe.


	7. Deserve

**Chapter 6** : Deserve

 **Author's Note** : Sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie didn't know how it had happened…

She'd taken Hayato to the mainland to stay with his Great-Aunt Kelis during his small vacation from school and came back to chill at home. But just as she was settling to take a nap, she got a phone call from Keiji.

" _Kaede, she's hurt!" he'd sobbed, sounding completely horrified_.

Hurt? Hurt how?

" _She fell down the steps-the-the baby-she's…she's got a bad concussion…"_

So Carrie rushed to the hospital where Uncle Koji was with Steiner, Keiji, Popuri…well, a lot of people. Biting her lip, she went to Steiner first. He was leaning forward, rocking, his face buried in his hands.

"What happened?" she questioned softly.

"We-we were just… _arguing_. We argue a lot when she's pregnant, y'know?" he whispered, "I just-I just went to get something out of the bedroom once she'd stomped off and the next thing I know…"

Carrie grimaced, "The baby?"

"She-she curled up" he laughed bitterly, "She said that she was trying to protect it but she took the brunt. The baby…the baby, they-they had to take her out…"

He clenched his hair, looking utterly distraught, "I-I can't _lose_ another baby. I can't lose _Kaede_. Why does this keep happening?

Yagami Koji looked unnervingly calm, finally replying, "Kaede and the baby will be fine."

"How do you know?" Steiner mumbled.

"Because she has her family and she won't leave them behind" Koji murmured, "And the baby is Kaede's. She's a fighter too. Don't give up on them."

"Ko-chan" murmured Popuri, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Of course, I really want a cigarette…" he grumbled under his breath.

Popuri sent him a look and Carrie smiled some, glancing at Steiner who seemed a little bit placated, "They're right, y'know? Kaede's not going anywhere."

"I hope you're right…" he murmured.

The hours crawled by as they waited. What could they possibly have to do though? And why'd she feel so…sick? Biting her finger, she jumped a little as her phone rang. Smiling some as she excused herself, she stood and walked away. Pursing her lips, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hey, is everything okay? I came by the house and no one's here…" Kurt said slowly.

She grimaced, laughing softly, "Sorry, I forgot to tell you I took Hayato to stay with his aunt. I'm at the hospital-"

"What? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she sighed, sitting next to a vending machine, "I'm…fine."

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, really. My pregnant cousin, she's hurt…I'm just waiting here until she hopefully wakes up."

"…You're upset."

"Huh? Of course, my cousin's hurt" she shook her head.

"I see…"

She winced and rubbed her arm, "I-I should get back."

There was a dead silence where she didn't move. She couldn't, for some reason. Why…?

"Where are you?"

Carrie jumped a little. He'd gotten so quiet, she'd thought he'd hung up. She shook her head, "Like I said, the hospital."

"Where?"

"I'm-I'm next to a vending machine…" she trembled.

He didn't say much more and she stood, holding her stomach, feeling strangely ill. What was wrong with her…?

She collapsed in a chair and sobbed. What was wrong with her? Kaede was the one that was hurting…

Footsteps approached her and she expected a relative. Looking up, she smiled quickly and was ready to say she was just upset.

"Carrie…"

She gaped. Kurt.

"K-Kurt? What are you doing here? What if one of my relatives sees you?" she demanded, standing.

He didn't seem all that bothered and suddenly reached out, thumbing a tear from her face, "Because."

Her lip shivered before she cried, rushing into his arms, burying her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, stroking her hair, and whispering soothingly to her. After a moment though, he took her hand and started leading her away. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Home."

She didn't argue with him. She couldn't. When they arrived at her house, he set her down on the couch and kneeled before her, looking worried.

"Carrie…it's okay" he consoled.

"It is" she laughed shakily, "I'm-I'm just being dumb!"

He shook his head, holding her hand, "You're thinking…that your cousin wants this baby, that everything is 'perfect' for her…so why is it that she's in risk of losing her baby?"

She froze and he laughed nervously, "Of course, I'm no psychic…"

She stared at him before biting her lip, whimpering, "I almost had an abortion."

Kurt looked up, a sort of shocked astoundment in his eyes, "What?"

"I-I was the one that got myself pregnant, I was the one that got myself hooked on drugs. When-when I decided against it, I had an absolutely flawless pregnancy, everything was…everything was _great._ But…but why? I-I don't deserve to be a mother, I don't deserve to have Hayato. Kaede's never done anything wrong so why is she constantly put through these things?" she wept.

He sat beside her, holding her cheeks as she cried, "Carrie, we have…no way of knowing these things can happen. No one person's circumstances or fate are the same and no matter what, things work out for a reason. For that matter, you're…you're a good mother. It's not about deserving Hayato. You needed him, didn't you? Where would you still be if he hadn't been born?"

"P-probably still with…Will" she sniveled.

He smiled softly, stroking stray hair from her face, "Then stop beating yourself up. Your cousin…Kaede? She'll probably be just fine, her and the baby."

"I'll cry if they aren't" she mumbled.

"Don't cry anymore. I don't like it" he whispered.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I-I've been…horrible to you too" she blubbered.

"Stop that" he insisted, "Everything is okay now. I'm here with you and Hayato and that's enough, it really is."

Carrie bowed her head, "I'm so happy you're Hayato's father. When I saw he was yours, I was so happy…"

He smiled almost sheepishly but murmured, "I don't think I'd want anyone else to mother my child either."

Carrie pursed her lips shyly as he came closer, his lips edging toward hers.

"Kurt…I…I won't hurt you again, I promise…"

He paused and sighed back, "Likewise."

He kissed her chastely at first, his lips still as soft as she remembered. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she prodded his lips apart with her tongue. Kurt moaned and eased backwards, hugging her waist. A raw need overtook her as she grinded her hips against his roughly. She almost squeaked when he managed to unclasp her bra from over her shirt. Kurt was always full of surprises.

He whined loudly when her cell phone rang and she giggled, sitting up and kissing his cheek, answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, cuz."

Carrie paused, startled, "Kae?"

"Yea, I'm not dead yet" she sighed.

"Thank God!" Carrie gasped, relieved, sitting up.

"Uncle Cliff and daddy said you seemed bothered so I thought I'd give you a call. They thought I might be hemorrhaging so that's why it took so long but I'm fine."

"Good. And your baby?"

"She's tiny. She's so cute, she looks exactly like her daddy" cooed Kaede before sighing, "But she has to stay in the hatch for another few days until they're sure she's okay. I wish I could hold her but that she's next to me is good too…"

"But…you're really okay?" Carrie murmured.

"Definitely. I'm so dumb, being so careless" she sighed, "But…we're okay."

"I want to come and see" Carrie mumbled, standing.

"Hey, you chill, cool? I have Steiner, Keiji, my dad, mom, and the rest of the army here. Any more and I'd be totally overwhelmed…but I definitely want you to come see my baby tomorrow or whenever you have a chance."

"Definitely…" Carrie smiled softly, "Take care, okay?"

"You too."

Carrie clicked off, staring at her phone, murmuring absently, "She's okay…"

"Of course, you two are related" Kurt smiled.

She looked down at him and sighed, resting her head on his chest, "I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm tired. Even though it's only 6 o'clock, ugh…."

He kissed her temple, "I understand."

She squealed as he lifted her and walked up the steps. Flustering, she hugged his neck. "I can walk, you know?"

"I know" he agreed.

She smirked at him as he placed her in her bed, kissing her lips softly, "Sweet dreams."

Carrie pouted, grasping his arms, "Come nap with me."

He flushed and shook his head, "I shouldn't."

"Pwease?" she pouted more.

He smirked at her before sighing, crawling in next to her, "For a little while, all right? I can't stay long."

"Okay…" she murmured.

…Things were good. That…that was the most important part.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched Carrie fall asleep and ended up pretty much passing out himself. Somehow, that statement had drained him.

" _I almost had an abortion…"_

Their son. His son. He didn't…he couldn't. He sighed wearily.

But he had a dream. Carrie's scent was too prominent. She wore a raspberry smell, he noted. The fantasy oddly put him back in that situation on the couch except no phone call had interrupted…

He woke with a start, just at the part where he would have…finished. Flustered, he groaned and stared down. He could definitely not walk home like this. Carrie was still asleep. Biting his lip, he whispered softly in her ear.

"I'm going to take a shower. Is that okay?"

"Mm…" she murmured before nodding, dozing back off.

Kissing her forehead, he stripped his shirt and shorts off, leaving on his boxers as he wandered into Hayato's bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet. The water from the tap washed over him warmly and he closed his eyes, stroking slowly. It didn't take too long, thankfully, he'd already been pretty close. He flushed and sighed. He needed to get home, away from Carrie before he did something…

Walking back into her bedroom, holding the towel around his waist to retrieve his clothes, he stopped cold in his tracks, his mission vanishing completely from his mind.

Carrie…naked.

She was towel drying her hair, her skin glowing. Looking toward him, she smiled. "Hi there." 

He swallowed, closing his eyes. Great, and he just got that issue fixed…

She sauntered over toward him, dropping the towel. He clenched his eyes shut, not sure what else he could do. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering as she ran her finger down his chest.

"God, you are _too_ sexy…" she purred.

"Carrie…" he mumbled.

"I forgot to tell you how much I love your tattoo" she murmured, fingering the shape.

"Y-yea, yo-yours are nice too" he stuttered, looking up and away from her.

She had a lotus with fire colors on her arm. It fit her really well and it had a really nice effect…but it was that _other_ one.

Hayato had been eating dinner when Kurt had absently scratched his chest and revealed a bit of his tattoo.

" _Mama! Show Kurt yours!" he had exclaimed._

" _The one on her arm? It's nice" Kurt smiled._

" _Not that one!"_

 _Carrie had looked nervous but he really hadn't noticed until after, "I don't think so, sweetie."_

" _No, I want to see" Kurt insisted._

" _Yea, mama, it's cool!"_

 _Carrie cocked a brow before sighing. Kurt almost died when she unzipped her pants. Tugging down the edge, it was…very low on her stomach, under her panties, a tribal star._

" _See? Isn't it cool?" Hayato questioned, completely oblivious._

"… _Yes" he'd smiled weakly._

God, she killed him. He lost his breath as she pressed against him, the heat of her body mingling with his own. Slowly, slowly, he was losing his ability to think…

She breathed hotly against his lips, her eyelids sultry and heavy, "Are you…aroused, Kurt?"

"N-no."

"Mm…I am" she whispered into her ear.

He groaned as she nipped at his earlobe, "Mm…do you know…how long it's been, Kurt?"

"Huh?" he mumbled, confused.

"Since I had sex."

The lump in his throat went down slowly as she teasingly nibbled at his neck, "N-no…"

"Mm, almost seven years…" she breathed into his ear, "Seven…long, long, _long_ years…"

Swallowing for nearly the hundredth time in a minute, he laughed nervously, "F-funny, I haven't had sex in…that long either…"

There was a thick silence. One uttered syllable would lead him to pushing her against the nearest wall and taking out every ounce of frustration she'd caused him, walking around in those low cut skirts, her double entendre…

Of course she leaned in close, whispering into his ear, hot and seductive, "So what are you going to do about it?"

He growled, all walls down as he dropped his towel, picked her up by the back of her thighs and tossed her down on the bed. They kissed roughly, his body tensing as she touched him. It felt like fire was running through his veins.

…Man, it had been seven years, hadn't it? Damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inaba Joe was irritated. It was one in the freakin' morning. What did Kurt think he was doing? Was he with that…woman again? Ever since this 'child' thing started, his brother spent almost every moment he had free with that woman and her child.

He picked up his phone, irritated but fighting back a laugh as he remembered the night a month or two ago when Kurt came home, bandaged and bruised. He told him that he'd gotten hit in the head by a baseball bat at Father's day. Joe couldn't help but laugh despite knowing his baby brother could have been seriously injured. Somehow, it just seemed so…random. He scowled again. But then, it wasn't funny. Father's day.

Waiting for a few rings, he scowled. What if they were…doing drugs? Should he go over…? What could they possibly be doing…?

Of course…

"Carrie, _nn_ , no, you're going to kill me."

She chuckled huskily as she grasped his muscular thighs, thrusting upward against him, her legs straddling his waist. He groaned, burying his face into her neck.

He almost screamed when he climaxed for probably the third time. He fell shakily, groaning.

"Car…stop being so freakin' amazing before I never leave" he grumbled.

She laughed, kissing his already bruised lips, "Is that a threat?"

"Mm, not really."

She sighed, turning him over onto his back, and kissed his neck, stroking his decently used manhood. He closed his eyes, his lips parted lightly. Ecstasy came to mind. Wonderful, wonderful ecstasy…

Until his phone rang.

Dazed, he stared at the clock and groaned. How'd all that time pass? He reached for it but Carrie grunted, grasping his wrist. "You know it's your brother."

"Yea, and I bet he's just worried…"

"You're not going anywhere" she said simply.

"I'm not, am I?" he questioned absently.

Glaring at him, she sighed and continued kissing his neck. Sighing as well, he picked up the phone. He'd just pressed 'send' when Carrie found a rather sensitive area.

"Hel-hel…oh, hell" he groaned, closing his eyes.

"Kurt, it's one in the morning."

"I noticed…" he said faintly.

"Then get your ass home now!" snapped Joe, irritated.

"I wasn't planning on it. My ass is fine here…"

Joe gritted his teeth, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing…wel—Carrie!" he suddenly yelped when she poked his ass.

She laughed and he groaned. "Look Joe, I'll be home in time for work tomorrow-"

"No, you'll come home _now_! What can you possibly be doing at one in the morning?" Joe demanded, suspicion in his voice.

Kurt's mounting irritation must've been apparent because Carrie pouted at him before smiling, taking the phone from him. He stared at her, surprised, as she pressed it to her ear.

"Sorry Joe, you're not getting your baby brother back tonight. He's all mine."

Kurt blushed bright red, hearing Joe's angry voice demand 'And what _exactly_ are you doing with him?'

She laughed huskily, dragging her tongue down Kurt's chest. He moaned and she smiled, resting her chin on his abdomen.

"I'm about to f—k the hell out of him."

Kurt stared at her in something akin to disbelief as she hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She sat up, straddling his waist and he sent her a look. "He'll be over here in like, a second, you know that, right?"

"Yep" she agreed, sliding back down under the covers, "But don't worry, you'll be far too distracted to hear him."

He breathed out as she went down on him. Well, who was he to argue with that logic?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned, face down in a bed he knew was not his own. It was far bigger and he didn't feel like he was being constantly watched by literal big brother. Ugh, he really needed to move out. Opening his eyes, exhausted, he glared at the clock sleepily. Great, 10:30. He was only four hours late.

The spot next to him was empty. Drawing shapes in the sheet with his finger absentmindedly, he looked to the bathroom door. Carrie came out, dressed in one of those weird sweater things over a pencil dress, her hair up in that tight bun that he hated so much.

She was putting on earrings, humming as she did so. Meh, why did he feel so sluggish and she looked like she had all the energy in the world? He glowered at her, dazed. "Wherever you work, I hate the dress code."

The blonde jumped a little, apparently not aware he was awake. She smiled, wandering over to him and kissing his lips.

"I do too but I can't complain. The pay and hours are amazing."

"Meh…" he mumbled aloud.

"You look tired" she cooed.

"I wonder…" he smirked some.

She grinned lazily and stroked stray strands of hair from his face, "You can sleep here, if you like."

"I'm really, really late for work" he sighed, sitting up, "And I need to still go home and shower."

"Okay" she sighed, "I need to get going too."

Pursing her lips, she kissed him softly, "If you're not too tired later, you can come over and I'll make you dinner. Haya won't be home until tomorrow evening."

He smiled softly, "All right, sounds nice."

She waved after him, "Lock the door on your way out."

Nodding, he watched her go and groaned. He had to admit, just lying here until she got back didn't seem like a bad idea. However, getting up, he slipped on his old clothes and wandered across town back to the house. Of course, upon entering…

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

He grimaced and smirked at his brother, scratching his neck where a constellation of hickeys were, "Not really."

"You were-were-"

He glanced back at their grandfather who was smoking his pipe rather sagely. Kurt crossed his arms.

"I was, um, messing…around" Kurt added.

"You two quit tiptoeing like I don't know what sex is" said Woody grumpily, "How do you think either of you are here?"

Kurt laughed as Joe blanched, "True enough."

"How can you get involved with her?!" snapped Joe.

"I'm _already_ involved, she has my son" grumbled Kurt, starting to wander off and change, "Didn't we have work to do today? Why are we just sitting around?"

"Lady canceled until next Thursday" answered Woody, drinking his coffee.

"Awesome. I'm going to go nap then."

"Kurt, if you keep doing this, I'll call mom" hissed Joe, "I won't let you go back to that lifestyle."

Kurt looked at him sulkily, "Thanks for your faith in me because, of course, if I'm left to myself I'd just get myself in trouble again."

Joe grimaced, "Lo-"

"If I felt Carrie would drag me back into drugs, I wouldn't be with her…but she's not. And this is the last thing I'm going to say: I am 29 years old and I'll be _damned_ if you think you and mother will continue to run _my_ damn life. Now…I'm tired."

He stomped into the back and Joe glowered, frustrated. Woody sighed, "Let him be, Joe."

"…I can't. I won't let him hurt himself again…I just can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sighed, walking into her living room to sit and watch a movie, curling on the couch and eating some strawberries. They were really good, she sighed again. Of course, she'd hoped she could share them with Kurt, amongst other things. It was nearly ten though so he must have gotten caught up in something. Pooh, she pouted, but oh well.

She jumped, a knock at the door surprising her. Frowning, she got up and answered. A frustrated Kurt stood there, looking very, very irritated. Carrie frowned, taking his hands and sitting him on the couch, sitting in his lap.

"My Kurty looks mad" she commented.

"I practically had to climb out the window like some damn teenager" he growled, "Joe had all exits sealed."

Carrie rolled her eyes, nuzzling his nose, "I'm not _that_ bad."

"You're bad but not bad-bad" he sighed.

She smirked, shoving him backwards, "Want me to show you how…bad I can be?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "No, not yet. I'm hungry. I'll pass out during sex right now."

Carrie laughed, kissing his lips gingerly, "And what can I fix you to eat, hmm?"

"I was, uh, actually thinking we can go out to dinner."

"Now?" she questioned, startled.

"Yea, why not?" he yawned, sitting up, "It'd be nice."

She frowned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, laughing some, "I-I suppose."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Go get dressed, I'll put something on down here."

"You brought clothes?" she questioned, stunned.

"Oh, yea, I was, uh, going to get away for a little while. I don't like having to run away from home like a kid but I don't know what choice Joe is giving me except involuntary confinement" he grumbled.

She blushed, "I don't know if you can stay here. It might confuse Haya."

"I know" he sighed, "I'll get a motel."

She grimaced, "I don't want you to do that."

He chuckled and growled seductively in her ear, "I can just stay in your bed. Hayato would never know I was there."

She laughed at that, standing and winking at him, "Believe me, once I got through with you, he would."

He grinned some before sighing, "I'll figure it out. Go get dressed before I end up eating your couch."

She giggled and skipped off. It was odd, but she found herself feeling rather…giddy. That night with Kurt had been amazing and had done absolute wonders. She felt…well, refreshed.

Looking through her closet, she frowned thoughtfully. But now….now was it time to tell Hayato the truth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie laughed as Kurt glared at the piece of chicken he had, "You know, if I was going to have to end up _cooking_ my food at the restaurant, I would have cooked at freakin' home."

She pouted, "I think it's fun."

Blowing a piece of shrimp she'd just cooked in the pot, she held it out toward him. He smiled some and opened his mouth, eating it. They'd decided to do hotpot when she saw it. She'd done it with Jilliana and Jyun recently and thought it'd be fun to do with Kurt too. Of course, he was lazy.

He fed her the chicken he'd been cooking though and she smiled. Of course, he was also a complete sweetheart.

"Don't worry…you'll love dessert" she grinned sultrily.

"Is that a double entendre or is dessert really good?" he cocked a brow.

She laughed, shaking her head at him, "You're so silly."

He pouted then and she giggled, stroking his hand. He smiled softly at her before looking at the wall nearby.

"You know, I used to wonder if I'd ever do anything like this. A date…"

She tilted her head thoughtfully, "You hadn't planned on dating anyone?"

"Of course not" he grumbled.

Carrie sighed, turning over the beef, "But you didn't know I had Hayato. You should have started dating someone."

"Sheesh, Car…" he muttered.

"I'd be jealous though" she admitted.

"Really?" he chuckled some.

"Yes, very. I'd kill the bitch" she snorted.

Kurt smirked at her, shaking his head this time, "Then maybe it's a good thing I didn't, yeesh."

She sighed, assuring she was _slightly_ kidding, and they continued dinner, chatting. After paying the rather extravagant tab, they walked out and Kurt stared at the stars.

"Man, I'm actually full."

She nodded in agreement, feeling content, before looking at him sheepishly, "Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Can…"

He glanced at her as she probably looked rather petulant, blushing, "What?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

He blinked at her, surprised, "Sure…"

Sliding her hand into his rather large one, she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling happy…but she was still worried.

"Kurt, I'm not sure if I should tell Hayato yet. About you, that is."

Kurt just nodded and she pouted, "You know, you _can_ tell me your feelings on it."

"My feeling is I hate that my son calls me 'Kurt'."

She glanced at him, surprised, and saw he was dead serious. Pursing her lips, Carrie looked up at the piercing moon.

"…A little longer, okay?" she murmured, "I promise, things will change."

"You don't have to rush anything for me" he added quickly, "I mean, you're going slow for Hayato, right? I can't even imagine the shock that he'd go through."

"He's always wanted a papa" she murmured.

He smiled some, "I hope I can fit what he wants."

"You already do" she smiled back, kissing him.

"Come on" he yawned, "I need to go find a place to stay…"

"You can stay with me" she finally concluded, "I'll just tell Hayato you slept over and kept me company."

"Huh. Will I actually be…sleeping?" he questioned, cocking a brow at her.

She grinned, "Not if I can help it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie squealed, laughing as she darted away from Kurt who was chasing her around the counter. She bit her lip, stifling her giggling as he glared across the surface at her.

"You…are a demented woman."

"You know you liked it" she grinned, squeaking as she rushed to the other side.

"You keep doing kinky things and I swear…" he mildly threatened.

"You'll what? Spank me…too?"

She laughed heavily as he darted _over_ the table and tackled her around the waist. Kurt growled as she choked on chortles, hugging his neck in a vague attempt to push him away.

"Stopp, I was just messing around!" she pouted.

He snorted, nipping at her neck, "Don't worry, I might take you up on that offer."

Giggling, she grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head, frustrated after a moment, "Stop putting your clothes back on."

He chuckled at that, "Okay."

Carrie moaned softly, kissing him almost hungrily. They'd been messing around for _hours_. Hayato wasn't due home for the next two hours though so she'd put him to _very_ good use.

"Mama, I'm home!"

She squealed, stunned, and Kurt looked up, startled. Hayato had walked in and was now staring at them, puzzled.

"Mama, Kurt…what are you doing?"

Kurt flushed deeply, quickly sitting up as Carrie turned over, smiling almost too exuberantly.

"Hi, sweetie! Uh, we're just…playing."

Kurt grinned nervously, "Yes…playing."

Carrie reached out her arms to the boy and he went to her, hugging her as she kissed his cheek.

"How was your stay with auntie, sweetie?" she questioned, stroking his hair.

"It was good! I got to see Uncle Tojo's studio and everything."

She smiled, "That's great."

Hayato opened his mouth to say more, however, paused, and seemed a bit puzzled, "Did you stay over, Kurt?"

Carrie swiftly looked to where her son's eyes had trailed and forgot that Kurt had left his suitcases in the living room. Grimacing, she was at a loss. What would that look like to the boy?

"I stayed over to keep your mama company while you were away" Kurt said, smiling, "And, if it's okay with the man of the house, I'd like to stay over for a bit longer."

Carrie glanced at him, surprised, as Hayato said contently, "Yay, it'll be like a sleepover!"

"Something like that" Kurt laughed, standing, "Want to go catch some fish for dinner?"

"Yea!"

Carrie smiled softly, "Put your things away first."

Hayato nodded and skipped upstairs. Kurt watched after him and she pursed her lips, taking his hand from where she was still sitting and kissing the back of it. He glanced down at her, his expression soft.

"Hmm?" he murmured after a moment.

"Nothing" she whispered back, pressing her cheek against his palm.

She didn't want to do this. Not anymore. She didn't want to do this to Hayato or Kurt, just…

Would Hayato hate her for not telling him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _She is SO sweet, Kaede" cooed Carrie, staring at the very tiny baby in Kaede's arms._

 _Kaede smiled almost wistfully, "Thanks. She's five pounds. I have pillows that weigh more than that."_

 _Hayato looked at his new cousin curiously as Carrie sighed, "She'll be fine, Kae, she's your baby."_

" _I hope you're right" Kaede laughed nervously._

" _Where's Steiner?" Carrie questioned, looking over her shoulder as if expecting him to appear._

" _Steiner's a mess. I had to send him home" Kaede shook his head, "He's beating himself up over this whole thing way too much. You know, we fight like cats and dogs when I'm pregnant? It's just like, normal. I was just klutzy though, falling down those steps like an idiot, it had nothing to do with our fight."_

" _You know he loves you. He was having a nervous breakdown when you were in surgery" Carrie said faintly._

 _Kaede sighed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, "You know, he finally agreed to the whole not having any more kid's thing, just because he knew it's what I want and that he doesn't want to risk something like this again. Ironic part is, now, I'm not sure I want to because he agreed for a reason like that."_

 _Carrie chuckled, "You both are a mess."_

" _It'll pass" Kaede sighed, smiling at the baby girl curled tightly against her before frowning, "Both him and Keiji, they're scared of her, scared to hold her."_

" _Sheesh, Kae, I don't mean to be harsh but she's SO tiny and like a porcelain doll or something. I'd be horrified to hold her myself."_

 _Kaede pouted crossly, "I want my baby to be held and loved just like my other babies…"_

 _Carrie smiled at that, "And you know she will. Just give it time."_

" _C'mon, hold her. Maybe it'll inspire you."_

 _Carrie snorted but sat down, reaching out and taking Yukina Felice from Aunt Kaede. Her face brightened and she cooed, "Oh! I remember when my baby was this size!"_

 _"I knew it" teased Kaede._

 _The two chattered on as Hayato stared, mesmerized by the small little being. Skye had two sisters now, Iori had a sister…_

 _Where was his?_

Hayato pondered over this as Kurt drank a cup of tea, reading his phone as they ate dinner. His mother talked to him in between scrolls and Kurt would laugh or smirk at her. They kind of reminded him of Uncle Steiner and Aunt Kaede or Uncle Keiji and Aunt Celia or Aunt Jilliana and Azuma…

"Mama, Kurt" he said, having a complete revelation.

"Yes, sweetie?" smiled Carrie, picking up ramen with her chopsticks.

"Can you guys have a baby?"

Kurt suddenly choked on his tea harshly as his mother stared at him, her eyes very wide and the noodle she was holding slid from her chopsticks.

"W-wh-" Carrie stuttered, at a loss.

Hayato blinked, confused, "Is that a weird thing to ask? You guys are kind of like Aunt Kae and Uncle Steiner and they have three kids."

Carrie cleared her throat, laughing slowly, "N-no, I-well-see, sweetie-"

"We're not-" Kurt added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I mean, we _can_ but…."

"It's just not that simple" Carrie finally sighed.

Kurt looked relieved, however…

"Why not? Where do babies come from?"

Kurt looked like he could faint and groaned loudly in his head. However, leave it to Carrie….

"Well, see, a man's penis has to come in contact with a woman's va-" she started rather seriously.

" _CARRIE_!" Kurt practically shrieked.

Hayato blinked, puzzled, as Carrie glanced at Kurt before sighing, "I'll tell you when you're older. For now, the, uh, baby thing might take some time."

"Oh…okay!" he said, contented by that answer.

"Go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in later."

He nodded and skipped off. Kurt stared after him until he heard the bathroom door slam before glaring daggers at Carrie.

"You were _not_ about to tell our son-"

"What? I'm not lying to my son and saying babies come from some magical fairy land far, far away and are delivered by a stork or some stupid s—t" she grunted, shaking her head.

"Yea, well, the last words I want our six year old child to know are 'penis' and 'vagina'" he snorted loudly, standing to rinse his dishes.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "That's what they're named and they're there for a reason. It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Yea, okay, but it's not my fault when he gets in trouble for asking a girl to let his penis come in contact with her vag so they can have a baby."

Carrie blanched and scowled, "My baby would never do that!"

He chuckled at the petulant look on her face, "I'm sure he'd mean no harm."

She glared at him this time and he smiled smugly at her before his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes and picked up.

"What is it, Joe?"

"Come home right now!"

"You can scream that until the magical cows come home, bro, but I'm not coming back until you treat me like you respect me. Right now you're just acting like I'm a f—king idiot."

"Fine, Kurt. If you want me to accept you and that woman having any kind of contact then you have to do one thing."

Kurt looked up, finally seeing that opening he'd been looking for, "And what's that?"

"I want you to have a paternity test."

Kurt gaped, his eyes widening as he was rendered speechless.

"If it comes up positive, I'll accept her. However, if not-"

"Yo-you've _seen_ Hayato" he hissed, watching Carrie walk upstairs, "He's-he looks like my mirror image."

"So? I see a lot of her in him too so if she had sex with some brunette guy, it's completely possible."

Kurt swallowed a massive lump in his throat, knowing Carrie _had_ had relations with various fellows that could _possibly_ render Hayato. But he just _knew_ in his heart of hearts he was his…

…Right?

"…I'll get back to you on that, Joe. Carrie has to agree to it too" he whispered lowly.

"Absolutely" Joe inserted dryly, "Of course, if she's hesitant, then you'll know, right?"

Kurt went silent before muttering, "Good night, Joe."

Hanging up before his brother could say anything else, he bit his lip, suddenly very nervous. If he asked Carrie, what if she…got upset? Wouldn't she have the right to?

However, was it too much to ask to just be…sure?


	8. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 7** : Welcome to the Family

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Author's Note** : XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie laughed as she swung back and forth on the makeshift swing that she said she and Jilliana had hung up years ago. While Kurt was pretty apprehensive about letting her do so…

"You worry too much" she sighed, swinging contently.

"Someone has to" he smirked.

She stopped swinging and tilted her head thoughtfully at him, "Are you okay, baby?"

He blushed and smiled some, scratching his ear, "O-of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Sliding onto the ground, she patted her lap and he sighed, lying down and resting his head there. Staring at the sunset, he was completely hesitant about messing up…well, heaven…

He'd gone to work, his mind completely not with it, before deciding that he would _definitely_ ask Carrie when he got back…

Except, when he arrived, no one was downstairs or in the kitchen. He had frowned and walked upstairs. Hayato wasn't in his room…next he walked into Carrie's and was almost breathless.

She was asleep, nothing really new since that was her favorite hobby on her day off. However, she was wearing…white. A white cotton baby doll dress. Something about Carrie and white…The sun beamed in on her and he was reminded of, well…

Heaven…

He felt too dirty to crawl in beside her, too imperfect. Slowly wandering over, he sat beside her before gingerly stroking locks of her blond hair from her face. She 'mm'd' and he nearly jumped away. Her eyes opened though and she smiled, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

" _Welcome home."_

And after that, he couldn't ask her about a paternity test even if it was to save his life.

Kurt sighed miserably, cursing Joe for messing up his paradise with these idiotic demands. Everything had been so absolutely perfect before he asked.

But now…now Kurt wasn't so sure.

It could have all been psychological because of what Joe said. Before, when Kurt looked at Hayato, he _knew_ this was his boy. But now…

Now? Now he looked at Hayato and saw bits and pieces that didn't fit his perfectly. His nose was a little smaller or his ears were a little too big. His hair color wasn't right or that blue in his eyes wasn't the right tint. Some days he'd look at Hayato and couldn't see any of him in the child. It sickened Kurt so much…

Carrie frowned, stroking his hair and cheeks, "Something _is_ wrong. Tell me."

"I can't" he said rather solemnly, "I want to, but I can't."

"…Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly.

He lifted his head and turned over, astonished, "Not at all! I-It's my own issues, it's not you, baby…"

"If it bothers you though, you should talk about it" she insisted.

He opened his mouth, about to blurt that he wanted to test to see if Hayato was his. She stared at him, her blue eyes connected with his and he completely melted. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her stare at him with a hurt expression…

Sighing, he smiled some, pulled her back against him, and hugged her tight, "Maybe later…let's enjoy the sunset."

Carrie didn't seem so sure but she let it go and he rested his ear on top of her head. He felt fearful…

He didn't want to lose this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt, I think I'm a lesbian."

"Hmm…?"

"I met this hot chick and I totally wanted to screw her today."

"Really…?"

Carrie stared at Kurt as he gazed into space while they sat on the couch. He was out of it to the extreme. Pursing her lips, she grunted.

"Kurt, have you heard a word that I've said?"

"Of course. Lesbian sex. Can I watch?"

She laughed and shoved him as he chuckled, shaking his head before kissing her, "I'm sorry, I _am_ listening. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What's up?" she asked, hoping to get an answer out of him this time.

"…All right. Carrie, please, please promise that you won't get angry at me" he grimaced.

"What…? What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Joe…wants me to take a paternity test with Hayato."

Carrie stared at him, wide-eyed, and he winced, "But I-I don't want to-I mean-it's-"

"Let's do it."

Kurt was mid verse and stopped, gaping, stunned. What…?

"…You mean…?"

"Yea. Let's make sure you're his dad, Kurt."

"…But…"

"If it's positive, then…then we can tell Hayato, okay?" she murmured.

"Carrie…" he whispered, staring at her.

She smiled some and he frowned, "I-I don't think it will at all come up negative but…but I still…want to be with you…"

Carrie suddenly looked away and he felt worried, "You-we- _We're_ not just together because of Hayato, right? I mean, of course that's a _part_ of it-"

She shook her head rapidly, looking to him almost sadly, "No…but I'd…I don't…know."

He hugged her, "I care…so much about you. I'm not…I _can't_."

Carrie closed her eyes and nodded softly. Honestly…honestly…

She was scared…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mama."

Carrie was washing the dishes and was completely out of it. It had been a rough week.

Monday, her, Kurt, and Hayato went to the hospital and as conspicuously as possible as not to make Hayato suspicious, took a mouth swab. And after that…

Well, it was awkward.

She wouldn't have _minded_ seeing Kurt but he seemed to be avoiding them like the plague. Did it mean something? What _would_ happen if Haya wasn't his? Where would that put her…?

"Mama…?"

Startled, Carrie looked down at Hayato who was staring at her, confused. Smiling, she knelt and kissed his forehead, "Sorry, sweetie plum. What's wrong?"

"Did you and Kurt get into a fight?" he frowned, "He hasn't come back."

"N-no, honey, not at all. He has some work to catch up on though" she offered, smiling tightly.

"Will he be here for my birthday?"

She opened her mouth to say 'absolutely' before clamping her mouth shut. Oh no…

Kurt couldn't come even if he really, really wanted to. Her parents, her family, would be there. She pursed her lips, trembling. Why _would_ Kurt want to deal with this? He couldn't even come to Hayato's birthday…

But then, why would he if he wasn't his son?

"Uh…I…I think he said he can't because he's working on a huge surprise for you" smiled Carrie quickly.

Hayato's eyes brightened before frowning, "That's nice but I'd rather him come to the party."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm sure he's really proud of this surprise…"

"Oh…okay!" Hayato said, placated, "I can't wait to see it!"

"Yea, me too…" she laughed at length.

He skipped off to go to bed and she frowned softly before walking upstairs. Hayato was asleep already. Kissing his cheek, she walked out and left the house, locking the door behind her as she wandered to find Kurt. She wanted to talk to him.

What would Kurt say if she told him it was Hayato's birthday? Would it be like, 'oh, I only care if he's my son'? It's not like the test results had come back yet…

He'd probably snub her huge surprise idea as too much work. It'd break Hayato's heart and she would not be able to have that. Kurt…

"Care?"

She jumped, startled, and stared around. Kurt? Looking around, she was startled to find him…sort of in a tree.

"Kurt…?"

He climbed down a ladder to the deck wrapped around the tree and grinned at her, "What do you think?"

"Eh…?"

"The tree house" he tilted his head towards the structure.

She blinked, "Back to your childhood?"

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes, "It's for Hayato's birthday, Carrie."

She stared at him, stunned, as he sighed, "I was thinking, what is something every little kid has wanted at some point and I thought, 'hey, I'm a builder and every kid wants a tree house' so I got some of the leftover wood from our projects and I've come right after work to work on this until I need to get home."

She was at a loss but he continued, "It's pretty tricked out, I think, as far as tree houses go. All it would need is plumbing to make it real. However, I don't think I'll do that."

Biting her lip, she trembled shakily. Kurt glanced at her, confused, "Baby…? What's wrong? Is it not a good idea? I promise you it's sturd-"

She sobbed, rushing into his chest, hugging him tightly, "I so badly want you to be his daddy, Kurt, I'd never be happy again if you aren't!"

"Hey, hey" he chastised softly, "Stop that. Everything will be fine, okay? Whatever happens, I'll protect your happiness…"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Kurt…"

He kissed her forehead, "Go home and to sleep. I want to put some finishing touches on it before I show it to Hayato."

"…I'd like it if you came with me" she murmured sheepishly.

She was sure he'd refuse her and it'd make sense. However, he smiled softly and nodded, "Okay. Let me finish here and I'll come back with you."

Carrie smiled faintly, nodding. Please…please, she pleaded, prayed, _please_ …she wanted Kurt more than anything to be her Haya's father.

But fate hadn't been good to her over the last few years… so all she could do was pray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inaba Joe glared at his brother who was using the nail gun, putting up siding, almost kind of dazed. He'd hummed absently the birthday song and Joe just felt…irritated.

"I thought we had an agreement" mumbled Joe.

"Hmm…?" Kurt murmured.

"You _agreed_ to have that DNA test and then I'd accept that woman. But you go off and stay the night with her-"

"We didn't have sex, not that that's any of your business."

"That's not the point!" snapped Joe, dropping his hammer, "Why are you letting yourself get played like this?! You said she _rejected_ you, she didn't even bother to FIND you to tell the existence of your 'son', and even when you were _here_ , she kept it a secret!"

"She's protecting him" growled Kurt, "She's protecting her child and who am I to blame her for any of that?!"

"His claimed _father_ " Joe retorted, "Unless, of course, she doesn't expect you're his father either…"

Kurt stiffened and his navy eyes narrowed, "He's…he's my son, even if…not biologically."

"Don't be dumb! If he's not, you better leave her!" Joe glared.

"I won't!" yelled Kurt angrily, "I'm sick of _listening_ to this! Don't you care that I _WAS_ happy?! Carrie and Hayato make me happy and if in the horrible case he's not my child, then so be it. I want to be with them…and I definitely want to be with them a lot more than you."

Joe opened his mouth when suddenly footsteps rushed up on them. Kurt blinked as Carrie flew out of practically nowhere into his arms. He grunted, steadying both of them. She kissed him fervently and he blushed, confused.

"Hey, woah, wha-" he questioned, moaning a little, "What's going on?" 

"I knew fate would hate me" she sobbed, hugging his neck tightly, "I knew it but-but it's okay!"

"What?"

She handed him the paper and his heart leaped to his throat. Oh…biting his lip, he read the contents. His heart immediately calmed and he scolded himself for getting so disillusioned…

Of course Hayato was his.

Kissing Carrie's temple lovingly, he glared at his brother and threw the letter at him, "There, you have your answer. Now leave me alone."

He set her on the ground, holding her hand, and left his brother without another word.

Joe stared, horrified, at the results…it…couldn't be…

…No.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Do you want to do this alone?"

Kurt stared at Hayato who was riding the bike his grandfather had bought him contently. Frowning, he squeezed Carrie's hand and kissed her temple.

"Yea…"

She nodded and took a breath before she called, "Haya!"

He blinked and looked up before smiling happily, setting the kickstand on his bike and dashing over.

"Kurt, you came!"

"Uh, yea" he smiled fondly, "How was your party?"

"It was great! I got such cool gifts" he gushed.

Kurt bit his lip and smiled a little more, "Can, uh, you see mine?"

Hayato's blue eyes brightened more and he nodded. Kurt glanced to Carrie who gave him a reassuring smile. Smiling nervously back, he led Hayato through the forests…

Biting his lip, he pointed up at the tree house and smiled faintly, "Happy birthday."

Hayato's eyes followed his finger before growing wide.

" _Wow_! Is that mine?"

"Yup" Kurt chuckled.

Hayato was beside himself as he rushed toward it, climbing up the ladder. Kurt followed, feeling anxious. How on Earth do you bring up this topic? What would he feel…?

"It has bunk beds!"

He looked to his excitable child and laughed softly, "Yup. You have a solar oven here too. It'd take forever to cook anything but I can't really put a real oven in here."

"No! That's cool! I can't wait to show Skye and Iori!"

Kurt smiled before sitting on the rug, patting the space next to him, "Hey, Hayato, let's…talk for a moment."

He nodded, skipping over and dropping beside him. Kurt sat silently for a moment, going over it in his head before looking at Hayato.

"Hayato…I…well, this is difficult" he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Hayato asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"L-look…you see, yo-your mom and I…we…we did bad things back before you were born, okay?" he mumbled, twiddling his fingers, "Bad things that…that I wouldn't tell you about until you're older but just understand that…that we did…silly things."

Hayato just looked puzzled as Kurt turned, looking him directly in the face, "I…that is…your mother, she…she…"

Hayato stared at him with an almost solemn expression, a weird appearance that Kurt hadn't seen on his child before…but he knew what it meant, oddly. He wasn't going to allow Kurt to say anything bad about Carrie. Kurt was proud of him for that…

"She didn't do anything wrong" Kurt murmured, "Because she was protecting you."

The look disappeared and was replaced by curiosity, "From what…?"

"…Things, people hurting you" he whispered, "Because she didn't want anyone to be mean to you, her baby…"

Hayato nodded slowly as Kurt sighed, scratching his head, "Haya…when I…I first got here, I hadn't seen your mother in about seven years. A…really, really long time."

Hayato nodded in agreement before pausing, "Then...did you ever meet him? My dad?"

"Yea…" Kurt smiled softly, trembling a bit, "…I…"

He grimaced then, "This is so hard…"

Hayato frowned and Kurt finally murmured, gazing at him, "Hayato…I'm…I'm your dad."

A dead silence ensued and Kurt stared at the rather stunned Hayato, worried…what was he thinking? Hayato's eyes suddenly shifted rapidly as he mumbled.

"W-what?"

Kurt winced, "I know this is sudden, Haya, I just-"

Hayato's cheeks were burning and he was biting his lip harshly. 'Oh God', Kurt whined in his head. He looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

"Hayato, I-"

"I hate you!"

Kurt watched, gaping and helpless, as Hayato ran from the tree house. Staring after him, Kurt pursed his lips and felt his eyes sting.

That…didn't quite go as he'd hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie frowned as she hugged Kurt's shoulders. He'd come back, following Hayato who had run into the house and up the steps, slamming his door and locking it behind him. She was torn on going and trying to explain things further to him…but she decided to just let him be. But Kurt came next, looking extremely hurt and confused…

"He said he hates me" he said sadly.

"He doesn't mean it, baby" she consoled, "He's just confused right now."

He buried his face into her neck, seeming so unsure. Stroking his hair, she sighed and hummed to him…and like Hayato, he dozed right off. Resting his head on the couch on the pillow, she kissed his forehead and covered him with the throw. Carrie groaned, walking up the steps and knocking on her son's door.

"Go away" he blurted.

Carrie propped her hands on her hips, cocking a brow, "Young man, do I need to remind you that I'm your mother and this is _my_ house?"

There was some sniveling before the door slowly opened. She smiled sadly at his face, red and tear stained. Sitting, she offered her arms and he ran into them, burying his face in her chest.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked faintly.

"K-Kurt said he-he was my dad" he sobbed.

"I know. Does that bother you?" she tilted her head.

"Wh-why did he just tell me?!" he demanded, upset, "He's been here for so long!" 

Carrie grimaced before stroking his bangs gently, "Because mama wouldn't let him. Mama wanted to make sure he'd be a good enough person to be your daddy."

Hayato pulled away, staring at her, wiping his eyes, "R-really?"

Carrie nodded, smiling, "Yes, really. Kurt had wanted to tell you for so long but…I was still testing him…and…just recently he passed his test so I told him to tell you. He wasn't being mean to you or anything, sweetie, I promise you."

A particularly horrified look crossed the young boy's face before he burst into tears again. Carrie groaned. Her son was quite emotional. He'd make a great poet.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

"I-I told him I hated him!"

Carrie sighed, "He told me."

"I-I didn't mean it" he whimpered.

"You want to apologize to him?" she asked softly.

He looked up, nodding. Carrie stood with him in her arms and wandered down the steps. She felt Hayato stiffen a little, seeing Kurt lying on the couch, still asleep. She kissed his temple and set him down. Hayato bit his lip and walked over to Kurt, looking rather nervous. Kurt mumbled in his sleep before his eyes opened a little. They widened after a moment and he sat straight up, startled.

"H-Hayato."

Hayato looked upset, "I don't hate you…"

Kurt stared at him before smiling, "I…I'm glad."

"…I…don't know if I can call you dad…yet…" Hayato mumbled anxiously.

"Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Haya" Kurt offered, "I'm just…glad you know now."

Carrie skipped over and hugged Kurt's stomach, "Stop being so serious, you two! It's depressing me!"

Kurt smirked at her and Hayato finally smiled, "Okay."

Carrie picked him up and tickled him playfully as he laughed, trying to wiggle away. Kurt smiled at them. His family…after everything that had ever happened in his life, all the hardships, all the self-destruction, this...

It was nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurt…"

He was stretched out on the couch, reading the newspaper, as she wandered in, staring at him for a moment. Looking up, he gave her that rather breathtaking smile. She really didn't want to take it away, but alas…

"You need to pay rent."

He cocked a brow at that and shook his head, "Eh?"

She rolled her eyes, "You can't expect to just _live_ here, dude."

"…"

She stared at him before laughing, kissing his lips, "I'm _kidding._ "

"If you want-" he started to say quickly.

"You've taken over buying everything else" she sighed, "Groceries…"

"Groceries" he snorted, "That's helpful."

"I like my food, good sir."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair, "All right, what do you _really_ have on your mind then?"

Grimacing, Carrie sighed and stared at him solemnly, "Kiss me for good luck?"

Frowning, he shook his head, "I don't follow."

Carrie rested her ear on his chest, whispering, "I'm…going to go tell my parents the truth."

He blinked, "The truth?"

"Yea…I…lied about the drug thing, how…Hayato happened, and so forth. I think now that you're in his life though, I should tell them."

Kurt was silent for a moment before gently taking her chin, pressing his lips fondly against hers, "Good luck, baby doll. You want me to go?"

She laughed, "Kurt, do you have any idea what my dad would do to you if he met you while I'm telling this tale?"

Kurt's eyes suddenly grew nervous, "I-is he bad?"

"Let's not get into that right now, boo. I just want to get this over with…gimme another kiss?" she cooed.

He sighed and kissed her, stroking her back, "They're your parents, Car. They'll forgive you."

Oh, she knew they'd forgive her…

It was just that part _before…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izumi Jill had done her part, slapping her and screaming at her. Jilliana had spazzed at her as well. And yet, the only one that didn't go rightfully insane was…her dad? He was so very, very calm, and that scared her more than either of the other two.

"How can you take it like this, Cliff?" snapped Jill, "Our child was addicted to drugs and-and was…"

The woman sat down and sobbed, holding her head. Carrie bit her lip, feeling upset. Maybe this really was something she shouldn't have ever told them.

"…How can _I_ judge her?"

Carrie looked up, startled, and Jill did as well, staring at her rather solemn husband. Carrie was a bit confused but Jill just looked stunned. Jilliana frowned, shaking her head.

"What?"

"We…all make mistakes…and I have seen Carrie's learned from them firsthand, so…I can't judge her. _I_ especially…" Cliff whispered.

"Cliff…" murmured Jill, going and hugging his waist. Jilliana and Carrie were just lost.

" _However_ …"

Carrie winced and smiled weakly, "Y-yes?"

Cliff stared at her seriously, "I want to meet this fellow."

"Eh…? O-of course…um, tomorrow?"

Cliff opened his mouth as if to say 'right now is preferable' but Jill kissed his cheek, "Tomorrow would be wonderful."

Carrie nodded, feeling guilty, bowing heavily, "I'm…I'm sorry."

She ran off, not able to face them for another moment…but now…

Time to meet the parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt trembled, holding a cup of herbal tea that rattled in his grasp almost erratically. Oh God, they'd kill him. Her parents would hate him then kill him…

Carrie walked out, wearing a black tube top with her gray cropped military jacket and tight gray jeans. Watching as he rather unsuccessfully attempted to drink his tea, she pursed her lips and walked over, taking the cup from him.

"Baby, calm down" she cooed, "You're too nervous."

"You're not the one meeting your parents for the first time" he mumbled sulkily, "Especially in _this_ situation."

Carrie kissed his temple, "You're still overreacting. I want you to…relax."

He gave her a look as her hand slipped down his pants, stating plainly what he felt about that idea at the moment, "That may work any other time, Carrie, but definitely not now."

She sighed, pulling away, "Okay…"

He pursed his lips, blushing, mumbling, "But if I'm alive later…"

Carrie grinned, " _Definitely."_

He smirked at her as Hayato skipped down, yawning, "I'm ready."

"About time, sleepyhead" Carrie purred, picking him up and kissing his cheeks.

Hayato actually 'bleh'd' and Carrie glowered at that, "Hey mister, I kiss you all the time."

Hayato flustered and she glanced back at Kurt who was watching before sighing, "Oh I see, it's because Kurt's here, huh? You can't let your mama give you love and affection now, that's how it is, huh?"

"N-no…" Hayato pouted.

She kissed him one last time and laughed, setting him down, "I'm kidding, sweetie, I know it's embarrassing for your age."

Kurt chuckled and stood, still appearing shaky. He was shy by nature, really, and this was…family dinner? Like…a lot of her family. So…a lot of people.

But Carrie took his hand and grabbed Hayato's as well as they made their way to a house. They passed what she'd pointed out as her family home which puzzled him a bit but then, they ended up…at a castle?

"…Where are we?" he asked, very confused.

"This is Uncle Koji and Aunt Popuri's house" Hayato explained, "We always have dinner here because their house is really, really big!"

"A-ah…"

Walking up the steps, Carrie knocked on the door. Kurt was a bit confused when a little girl answered. She might have been a little older than Hayato…

"Hey, Sachiko" greeted Carrie.

Sachiko smiled brightly, "Hey! Everyone's here already!"

Kurt groaned in his head at that as Carrie nodded, leading him in to his imminent doom.

…S—t.

Carrie might have had enough family to start an army. An effective army at that.

"Guys, this is Kurt. And I'll put the kibosh on you guys if you're mean to him" she glowered.

"Carrie" he almost smirked before nervously bowing, "I'm Inaba Kurt. Nice to meet you."

A woman stood, obviously Carrie's mother. She smiled some, looking like she didn't know quite what to make of him. And honestly, he couldn't quite blame her.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Izumi Jill."

A couple moments of silence fell and Carrie's eyes narrowed, "Stop sucking, you guys."

"Well…it's kind of…surprising" one guy finally said, blinking rapidly, "It's like a mirror duplicate."

"Aww, c'mon, Haya has my eyes…"

"Nope."

"Nose?"

"N-ope."

"Ears?"

"Nope."

"Uncle Koji!" Carrie whined.

'Uncle Koji' laughed, "He has your bright tenacity for life."

"Thanks, Uncle Koji, that makes me feel better" she snickered.

She skipped over, taking a seat in a rather surprisingly vacant spot and waved him over. He swallowed anxiously as he walked past their eyes. He was a step away from having a heart attack.

"So…where ya' from?" asked…Wait, what? Why was…?

"Oh yea, that's Uncle Nelly. He's Uncle Koji's twin" Carrie offered.

Ah. "Ah, yes, I'm from Fukuoka."

"Wow, you're a long way from home" observed another guy who reminded Kurt of Carrie's mother.

Carrie added happily, "And that's mama's twin, Uncle Tony."

…

"Probably better if you introduce every one now, Carrie, before mama's freakish ability to have twins scares him" laughed Jill.

So he met her _five_ uncles, Shin, Shaun, and, of course, Tony, Koji, and Nelly. He met her Aunt Lyla, Ann, Karen, Popuri, and Elli. He met Koji's kids, Keiji, Kaede, Rosa, and Miru. Miru and Rosa had _pink hair_ and were in high school. Keiji had a wife named Celia and a son named Iori, one of the members of his son's posse, and a daughter named Lara. Kaede had a husband named Steiner, who was described as 6'4 or 6'5 and German, and three children: Sachiko, the oldest, Skye, the other member of his son's group, and little baby Felicie. Nelly's kids consisted of three but only one actually still showed up to these things and that was Jyun, whom he'd met previously. The other two were Kyo and Hoshiko. There were other cousins there but Carrie joked that she couldn't remember all their names.

"I'm here."

Kurt looked up. Oh, that had to be Kaede's husband. The slip of a woman compared to her spouse stood, the baby in her arms.

"Aww, you look exhausted."

" _Another_ receptionist quit" he said drearily, "I swear this has been going on for nine freakin' years. Miru, think you can take some extra hours again, man?"

Kaede's younger brother groaned, "I'll try, Steiner-nii, but at this rate I won't have time for anything else. I might have some friends that can help you, at least."

Kaede smirked and Steiner sighed, flopping down on the couch, "We'll talk business later then. I'm tired…"

Sachiko was on his knee and Kaede pouted, "C'mon…hold Felicie."

Steiner sent her a rather odd look before sighing and holding his arms out for her. Kaede glowered, recoiling back and 'hmphing'.

"If you don't _want_ to hold her then forget it!" 

She stomped away into the kitchen and Steiner slumped, miserable. Keiji bounced his daughter on his knee and sent him a knowing look, "All babies are tiny."

"I know that" he said sadly, "But she looks more than tiny. She looks frail."

Keiji just sighed at that and Carrie suddenly stood, "Well, enough melodrama. I say the younger generation cook!"

"Like…Iori, Skye, and Hayato?" Keiji cocked a brow.

"Yea Keiji, I want our six-year-olds to cook on a stove they can't even reach yet" Carrie retorted sarcastically

"I dunno, Skye might be 6'0 by the time he's 10…"

Steiner smirked at that since Skye was already a head taller than most six-year-olds and Skye sighed, "I don't want to be that tall like _some_ people…"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" demanded Steiner.

"You have to lean over to fit through doorways" Skye pointed out reasonably.

"Yea, well, your mother got a house suited for a midget."

Keiji and Carrie laughed as Skye smirked, "Be that as it may…"

"Oh don't worry. Your mother may have stunted your growth, you could be stuck that height forever…"

Skye didn't seem all that bothered, "At least I won't run into doorways, _kyojin_."

Steiner glared and swiped at Skye, "I'll show you kyojin-"

Skye leapt away into Popuri and snuggled against her, grinning lazily, "Grandma, daddy's being mean to me."

Popuri chuckled, shaking her head, and Steiner said, deadpanned, "My son's the devil."

"I told you that when they were babies" sighed Keiji.

Carrie laughed again and hugged Kurt's neck, startling him, "Anyway, I was thinking I could cook dinner."

"You…cook?" questioned Jyun, looking up from his smartphone which had kept him subdued.

"Yes, I cook" she glowered.

"You say so…" he murmured, returning to what he was doing.

"I'll show you…" Carrie shook her fist.

Celia laughed warmly, standing, "I'll help then."

"So wait…if we're going with this second generation thing we're going to have Kaede, Celia, and Carrie cooking?" Jyun questioned, cocking a brow.

"Wean out your food for me, Cel" Keiji shook his head.

Carrie sent him a sulky look and Popuri laughed, handing Skye to Koji who had dozed off, "I'll help, dears. Three people are not enough in the kitchen."

"Me too" Jill smiled, standing.

Elli stood, sobbing, "I wish I could teach my daughter how to cook!"

"Hoshiko and cooking are two words that need to stay as far away from each other as possible" Nelly said simply.

Elli glared before her brown eyes glowed. She sat in his lap, hugging his waist, "Neri-chan…"

"What do you want, woman?" he questioned bluntly.

"Well, y'see…" she murmured cutely.

Nelly cocked a brow and she whined, "I mean, Hoshiko isn't how I imagined my little girl to be…"

"Hold the damn phone" Nelly interrupted, "You want _another_ little heathen?"

"Nelly!" she pouted.

"Look, where are our kids? I haven't heard from Kyo in two weeks. Hoshiko in, like, _months_ , and our oldest…well, look at him!"

Jyun sent his father a glare, "I'm not doing anything!"

"I'm guessing you're either looking at porn or playing solitaire" Nelly crossed his arms.

" _Wrong_ " Jyun glowered.

Steiner cocked a brow, leaning over to look, "Nope. Tetris…with a porn background."

"Damn skippy."

Nelly just stared at him as Elli cried, "That's why I want a redooo!"

"I don't know, Elli, they say third time's a charm and you guys messed up with all three" yawned Koji, waking up.

"Shut it, you" glared Nelly.

"As your older brother, I think I'm giving you reasonable wisdom."

"You're older than me by three minutes!"

Jilliana, having entered a few minutes earlier with Azuma, laughed, shaking her head, "You guys. You have a brother, right, Kurt-san?"

Kurt had gotten rather enveloped in these random conversations stacked one on top of the other. It was actually kind of fascinating…

"Oh, yes, Joe. He's older than me by three years…we're, uh, not on speaking terms at the moment."

"I wish I wasn't on speaking terms" grunted Nelly.

"You wouldn't make it five minutes without me" Koji retorted.

"While I love our petty banter, at the rate my blood is traveling downward, I'll need food to stay conscious so…" Jyun started.

"All right, all right, we're going" Elli sighed, standing but reaching to snatch Jyun's phone away.

It suddenly struck Kurt that he was going to be totally left alone. What if they'd just been nice to him because Carrie was there? Wincing, he jumped when the door suddenly opened.

"Heyyy, it's my bastard baby brother" Jyun greeted.

"Jyun, watch your mouth!" scolded Elli.

Kyo grinned lazily, scratching his head, "Yo. I was hungry."

Elli looked irritated and Nelly smirked, shaking his head, "Well, one thing's for sure: we'll never lose this one for long when food's on the table."

"Skye, we got the game!" called Iori.

The child who'd been sitting silently in his grandfather's lap bounced off to the other room before returning to grab Rosa.

"C'mon Aunt Rosa, you can sing."

"Yay!" 

Miru followed his twin, Rosa. Wasn't the probability for twins supposed to be low? What was this? Kurt grinned nervously. Also, why weren't the ones he was afraid were going to kill him leaving?

"So…Cliff has to pick his son up from guitar practice so he's going to be a bit late…" Koji said once everyone went to their designated duties.

"Cliff…that's Carrie's dad, right?" swallowed Kurt. Wait…Carrie had a brother? What?

"Yup…so…how did you meet our Carrie, hmm?" questioned Koji, seriously.

"Uh…at…a party." He knew she'd told her parent's the truth…

"A drug party?" Nelly intoned.

Oh. "W-well…yea…" Kurt mumbled, "I…I wasn't really doing…the drug thing by that point. A friend, Haruto, dragged me there."

Koji rolled his eyes, "I told Cliff to kill that bastard early…"

Nelly seemed thoughtful, "You don't seem the type, from what I've observed."

"Indeed" Keiji cocked a brow, "I expected some crazy butch biker dude with an attitude."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, "That does seem more Carrie's style, doesn't it…?"

"I can't complain" Koji sighed, taking Lara from Keiji, "She's always been wild. It's less worrisome this way…"

That surprised Kurt for some reason. Really?

"As long as you're both not still in that drug world…" added Shin.

"I'm never going back" Kurt said plainly, "Never."

"Well, good" he smiled.

Hayato darted in, looking bright eyed, "Dad!"

Kurt glanced at him and smiled. Dad…

The boy had told him, of course, that he wasn't sure when he'd be able to call him dad or the likes…but it really hadn't taken long at all. It had really caught Kurt completely off guard when he was fishing with the boy and he asked simply, 'dad, can you pass more bait?'. He'd felt so unbelievably happy…

"Hmm?"

"We're going to pick some berries at grandma's house. We'll be careful" he pouted.

"All right…" he said warily, "But bring them back _uneaten_ so we can wash them, kay?"

"Okay!"

He, his posse, Miru, and Rosa went off and Kurt sighed. Maybe he should go. The twins were older, yea, but somehow that pink hair didn't make them look very menacing…

Steiner tugged his ear awkwardly and Keiji stared at him with a cocked brow, "I notice you do that when you're nervous. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled, "…I just…nothing. Be right back."

He wandered off to the kitchen and Koji sighed, "Must be tough, really, but Rosa and Miru hadn't been more than 5 pounds…and with twins, I couldn't really afford to be afraid of how small they were."

"Oh yea…" Keiji seemed to recall, "They were kind of…intimidating though. Like I knew they couldn't break…"

"But it seems like they could" Koji murmured.

"Glad I didn't have to go through that" Jyun murmured absently, "Both my siblings were fat asses."

Kyo smirked at him, "Weren't you the largest out of all three of us?"

"I don't recall…" Jyun sighed, putting down his regained phone before sending a rather odd smile toward Kurt, "So…Kurt…will you and Carrie be having another tyke?"

Kurt flushed, "A-a…another kid?"

"Mm hmm…"

"C-Carrie…hasn't mentioned anything about it" he laughed anxiously.

"Hmm…" mused Keiji, tapping his chin, "When she visited Kae in the hospital, Kae had been looking at names for her baby. One that had interested her was 'Emma' but Carrie practically freaked, telling Kaede that that was the name she wanted for _her_ daughter."

Kurt was a tad startled. A baby daughter…

Emma…

….Inaba…

Kurt scratched the side of his face thoughtfully before laughing again faintly, "I-I…don't know. I…I still have to catch up with six years of Hayato's life now…"

"Well, that's perfectly understandable" Koji assured.

Steiner wandered in rather slowly and they all looked up. Little Felicie was in his arms, silent. Koji smiled some, "See? It's not so bad."

"N-no…" the former phantom thief admitted shakily.

He slowly sat down on the couch as well and stared at her as if he were expecting something horrible to happen at any second but she just stared at him with sleepy green eyes. He mumbled, "It's kind of disconcerting how much she looks like me…"

Kurt suddenly felt a pang of sadness and jealousy hit him. He hadn't been able to hold his son like that. It…suddenly didn't seem fair. A teenage girl wandered in, also greatly resembling Steiner, save for her blue eyes, and knelt in front of him.

"She's my favorite" the girl joked.

"I'm sure that would hurt Sachi and Skye" he chuckled.

The door suddenly opened and the teen looked up before groaning, "Oh God."

Quickly wandering back away, Steiner smirked. Kurt frowned, confused, and looked up. He was a bit startled. Wow, that was definitely Carrie's brother.

He was 13, 14 perhaps, still fairly tall for his age with blue eyes. He kind of had a reverse Carrie going on with his roots being black and his ends being blond. Dressed in a torn black shirt with a matching pair of ripped jeans, Kurt wondered how much his sister had rubbed off on him. The teen blinked absently and waved a hand.

"It's okay, Sharron, I've lost interest in my pursuit of your affections" he said rather poetically.

"Good!" the 17-year-old snapped.

"You say that but I can tell your heart is breaking…" sighed the former blond.

"Who's heart is breaking?!"

"Don't worry, when I become a rock star I'll still compose a song after you" he assured, dropping the guitar that he'd slung over his shoulder.

"No thanks" grunted Sharron.

Carrie wandered in, scowling, "Where's Hayato?"

"He went to pick berries" said Kurt absently.

She blinked at him before looking at her brother, "Takeru, my God, your hair's a different color every time I see you. It's not cool unless you can stick with something longer than a week."

The youngest Izumi grinned lazily, "But ane-san, it's so hard to make a choice…"

She just sighed, shaking her head, before gasping, "Oh, Kurt! This is my baby brother, Takeru."

"Carrie…I can honestly say you have never mentioned a brother" Kurt said with a marked smirk.

"Oh, I was always the black sheep in the family" he sighed airily, "A whole 15 and 16 years younger than both of my siblings."

"It's true, that is a big age gap" Carrie agreed, "I'll have to ask mom and dad about that."

"I'll tell you what happened. They messed around without protection and boom: baby" Nelly said plainly.

Carrie snickered and Takeru smirked, "Thanks for the mental image, Uncle Nelly."

Kurt chuckled before the scream of his child rang through the house. He jumped to his feet and Carrie looked stunned. Not a second later, the boy had practically teleported and ran straight into his arms. Kurt stared at him, shocked.

"Haya, what's wrong?"

"Oh, c'mon, Hayato…"

He looked down and saw Iori was holding a…

"Iori! Get that thing out of here before your mother sees it!" Keiji hissed, scolding him.

"It's just a snake, dad!"

"You heard me! Take it down to the river."

Iori pouted before wandering off. Keiji groaned, shaking his head. Kyo grinned, "Maybe your son _is_ an orochi…"

"Shaddup."

Kurt smiled and patted Hayato's trembling back, "It was just a garden snake, Hayato, nothing to be afraid of."

"But-"

"Stop babying him" grunted Carrie suddenly, taking Hayato from him and placing him on the floor, "It was a snake. You'll see even worst things as you get older so get over it."

Kurt stared at her, "Carrie…"

Hayato looked upset but nodded and wandered away. Kurt glowered at Carrie, "There are grown men that are afraid of snakes, Carrie, why would you yell at a little boy for it?"

"I'm not letting my son be afraid of something he's bigger than and is probably more scared of him than he is of it!" she scoffed.

"You still don't have to yell at him!"

"He knows better! That's why he ran to you and not me!"

"Because you're crazy!"

"…Eh em."

Kurt jumped and Carrie glanced back, sighing, "What do _you_ think, dad?"

Kurt swallowed, staring at the man who was blond like everyone else in his family. His hair was long and he was wearing a black suit. He looked kind of…ominous. Steiner sighed.

"Don't worry, I don't think he's as bad as the father _I_ had to deal with…"

"What was that?" glared Koji.

"I love you, dad…"

"Don't call me that!"

Steiner grinned lazily as Koji glowered at him. Carrie just shook her head. Kurt smiled nervously. Cliff Izumi stared at him rather suspiciously…

Somehow, Kurt wasn't so sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff Izumi sighed miserably as he lied out on the deck chair of the Yagami home. This sucked.

Jill opened the sliding door and smiled at her husband, walking over and sitting on his knee, lying down on his chest and watching him absently stare at the stars…

"You're disappointed" she concluded.

"I wanted a bastard. An absolute bastard so I could kill him for knocking up my baby girl and abandoning her" he admitted sadly, "And yet…"

"He's such a sweetie" Jill chuckled, shaking her head, "Shy, polite, loving to Hayato and Carrie. He's completely the opposite of what I expected as well."

Cliff stroked her hair, sighing again, "I should be happy, shouldn't I? I should be but…my girls aren't going to look to me as much anymore."

"That's not true!" Jill gasped before smiling some, "But…people do move on…like I moved on to you."

He finally smiled, "And I'll always have my Jilly."

"Always" she agreed softly, kissing him, "If you _want_ …we could work on that baby you wanted."

Cliff laughed, "You make it sound like we're working on a car! We should discuss it more."

Cliff groaned as she darted her tongue between his lips, stroking his chest underneath his shirt before pulling away, kissing along his jaw. Closing his eyes, he moaned.

"But if you're convinced…"

"The hell do you think you're doing on my property?"

Cliff jumped and Jill smirked at Koji who was glaring at Cliff. Carrie was behind him and laughed, hugging his arm.

"You're so mean, Uncle Koji. Daddy's just getting a booty call."

" _Carrie_!" Cliff exclaimed, his face on fire.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, staring wide-eyed at the mother of his child, "You really are very open, aren't you?"

"What? It's true!"

Koji sighed and smirked at her, "You're going to have a tough life with this one, Kurt."

Carrie pouted at that and Cliff sighed…

To be honest, maybe Kurt was a bit of a blessing. Hopefully he could be the sensible one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Notes 2016: Um…lot of little things fixed here. Kind of generalized statements and age ranges and time period stuff. Plus, Shaun was still under the name "Shawn" and Kyo was going by "Kyou" but eh.

(x) So yes…there was kind of an unofficial list of cousins that appeared in a chapter of Yuki, I believe it was 10? It was Christmas though, when Steiner asked how many people were there. And uh…that's WAY too many people AND I don't really remember them all so that's why Carrie made the joke about she couldn't remember them all…

(xx) Okay, Naruto fans….Orochimaru is the snake dude, yes. However, BEFORE Naruto, there was Iori Yagami of the fighting game, King of Fighters (or SNK), my favorite crazy nuts character from the series and why I named Keiji's son that. He's got a demon called the orochi, I believe, I don't remember the story well but that's what Kyo was talking about.

Also, Cliff and Jill joked about having another baby in Sacrifice of Angels. AND when Carrie told Cliff about the drug addiction, he didn't freak and judge her because of course he'd been a rather bad alcoholic in Step Towards the Future.


	9. More Than Understanding

**Chapter 8:** More than Understanding

 **Author's Note:** Yay, thanks for the reviews. Lol, and yea, sorry, you all still have to deal with my plentiful amount of characters. But thank you, I enjoy both the insane ones and my wuvable ones. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched his son in horrified amazement as the child ate…CARROTS. And he ate them contently at that! The idea almost made Kurt gag. If he hated anything, God, he hated carrots.

Hayato crunched away, staring at him before swallowing, "Want one, dad?"

"No thanks" Kurt's nose wrinkled.

Hayato 'nyahed', "Tomatoes are gross!"

"Tomatoes are delicious, I don't know what you're talking about."

"They're gushy. And acidy. And yucky."

"Well, carrots are extra yucky and taste like grass" Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"Nah uh!"

Kurt chuckled and stood when the doorbell rang, patting his son on the head, "I'm kidding. I'm glad you like them. They're good for you."

Hayato leaped up and followed after him as Kurt went to answer the door. He wondered who it was. Carrie was at work, after all…

"Kurt."

…S—t.

Kurt stared at the brunette woman staring back at him with a rather solemn, serious gaze, her dark blue eyes piercing him. He opened his mouth but was wordless for a moment before finally getting out: "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Joe is concerned with how you've been behaving since you moved here. Apparently you moved in with one of your old…friends?" said the woman in a rather snide voice.

"Carrie" he said coolly, "If that's your only concern, you've wasted a trip."

The woman grunted before cocking a brow downward. Hayato was hugging Kurt's leg, hiding behind him shyly. Frowning, Kurt reached down and stroked the boy's hair, turning his eyes to his mother.

"This is Hayato, my son."

He waited for his mother to have a Joe like outburst over such a claim…but instead she just seemed really, really unimpressed. "You're coming home."

Kurt rolled his eyes, wondering where she got off, "Uhhh, no, I'm not."

"Kurt, I don't know what you're thinking but I am looking after your best interests."

"Thanks, but please, stop" he said icily.

"Kurt, I swear, if you don't go get your things this instant-" his mother started to threaten.

Kurt couldn't help the burst of laughter, something that was probably totally out of character since his mother stared at him oddly. But it didn't matter.

"Or you'll what? Let the door slam in your face?"

And he shut it without delay, rolling his eyes as she knocked loudly, yelling at him from outside. Thank God he couldn't hear her though.

"…Mama would hit me if I did that" Hayato said after a moment.

Kurt snickered, "Haya, let's just say your mama and my mama are light years away from each other."

And it was true enough. His mother would blame it on the drugs, he thought sarcastically. It was always because of the drugs and not why he was using them or anything. However, he really couldn't think of one reason Hayato would ever have to do that to Carrie…

That's…that's why this was good. That…was why he didn't want to go back there with his mom and Joe. This…was better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Carrie, some woman is here, saying she needs to speak to you. It's urgent…"_

 _Carrie scowled, wondering who on Earth it could be. She was the secretary, she was supposed to tell her superiors such things._

 _Walking from the desk, she was confused by the woman standing near the door to the tall building. Looking around, Carrie walked over to her._

"… _May I help you?" she asked, puzzled._

" _Carrie, I presume?" the woman said briskly, "I'm Inaba Yoshiko."_

 _Inaba…? Carrie swallowed, staring at the pretty woman. Kurt's mother._

 _Carrie bowed lowly, pretty disturbed. She could have sworn Kurt said he and the woman weren't on speaking terms…_

" _Nice to meet you, ma'am" she said politely, "…Is there something wrong?"_

" _Izumi-san, I'll be blunt with you: my son is very…easily influenced" the older woman replied, turning toward the window, "A little too easily, in fact."_

 _Carrie really didn't like where this was going. "I don't necessarily agree, Inaba-san, Kurt's quite headstrong when it comes down to it."_

 _The woman's blue eyes that she'd obviously passed to her son pierced through her, very unlike the soft loving ones she was used to…but she stood her ground. She wasn't going to be beaten by the 'in-laws'._

" _Did Kurt ever tell you he was on drugs when he was 15?" she suddenly said._

" _Yes…"_

" _Did he ever tell you what KIND of drugs they were?"_

" _I'd just assume cocaine and marijuana-"_

" _Marijuana!" the woman laughed almost bitterly, "The boy was a hardcore drug addict. If it were just marijuana, I'd count myself lucky!"_

 _Carrie cocked a brow, "I don't know what you mean."_

" _Meth? Heroin? Morphine? You know, as he would say when he was high, 'the hard s—t?"_

 _That took Carrie almost by surprise. Kurt had been reluctant to do a joint but he was doing meth and morphine when he was 15…?_

" _Anything he could get, he took. Prescription pills, inhalants—huffing paint. I feared I'd come home one day and find him dead from all the things he tried to do" she muttered, "It was a wonder he didn't try that silly hanging thing to get a thrill."_

 _Carrie swallowed and shook her head, "It's very much in Kurt's past so I don't know why you're bringing it up."_

" _Is it in Kurt's past, Izumi-san?"_

 _Carrie scowled, "You and Joe seem to think that he's living at my house for that purpose. I would absolutely not allow such a thing to go down in my home. I have a son."_

" _Ah yes, Kurt and your…son."_

 _Carrie's eyes narrowed and the woman glowered back, "My son took a total of two years to get off drugs that second time. The first time, I found him curled up in the basement, sobbing, wanting it all to stop. That first time he wanted it to end."_

" _And the second time he wanted it to end too!" Carrie protested, "He left! He couldn't take it anymore, he left because he knew it was wrong!"_

" _And what about you, Izumi-san?"_

 _Carrie recoiled a bit, stunned, "Wh-what do you mean?"_

" _Kurt knew it was wrong…and that's why he left. But what about you?" Yoshiko crossed her arms._

 _That left Carrie floored for some reason._

" _I…I left…"_

" _Because you were pregnant, right? Only a completely hardened drug addict would continue taking drugs with a baby but let's say you didn't have one? You'd still be taking drugs, right?"_

"… _Yes." There'd never really been any question about that, honestly._

" _And that, Izumi-san, is precisely why I can't let my son stay there. You…may influence him. And that, I can't allow. Kurt will be coming home with me whether he or you like it."_

…Carrie wasn't really sure what to say to that.

Yea…yes, she did get cravings. When she had a horrible day at work, when things just weren't working out, when she was just _stressed_ , sometimes, yea, she wanted a joint or even a line of coke to get away from it all. It'd be easy, right? She could get off of it again if she got hooked, snap of a finger. What would one sniff hurt?

But then, Hayato would walk in with a box of cookies and a glass of milk and sit with her and she forgot about all that. She smiled softly and walked a bit faster to her house. Hayato would always be her anti-drug.

Pushing the door open, having decided to come home early after that bit, she frowned, looking for the two. For some reason, after hearing that Kurt was, well…a tad crazy a while back, she felt almost unusually nervous.

Walking into the living room, she gasped softly before sighing. But what was she thinking. They'd both changed a long time ago.

The two were curled up on the couch, Kurt having wrapped Hayato completely in the blanket, his arms wrapped around the small child nestled against his chest as the two napped. Carrie smiled and walked over to the two and stroked their hair. Kurt's eyes opened faintly and he yawned. "Hey, you. You're home early."

"Oh, yea…" she laughed some, "I, uh, wasn't feeling well."

Kurt frowned and softly pulled her to snuggle on top of him. It was a tight fit but it was cozy. Carrie stared at Hayato for a moment before murmuring to Kurt.

"Your mom came to see me today."

The way Kurt jerked, she thought he'd had a convulsion. Hayato whined a little and Kurt froze before carefully sitting up, holding the boy gently as not to wake him before setting him on the couch, covering him and kissing his forehead. He then grabbed Carrie's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

"What the hell did she say?" he demanded.

"Said she was going to get you back to come home whether you or I like it or not."

Kurt glowered, "And…?"

"…Well, she kind of mentioned your 15-year-old…antics?" Carrie approached cautiously, warming the kettle for tea.

Kurt groaned and pressed his hand against his eyes. Carrie scowled, shaking her head, "I can't even imagine you like that. Were you just being rebellious?"

Kurt scoffed at that and leaned against the refrigerator, "No…I…"

She glanced at him as he looked away, "Joe and my dad…he died, y'know?"

Carrie was a bit startled, "No…"

"I mean, granted, he was still my dad but we…we didn't really get along great. He was kind of stern and strict. Kind of his way or the highway deal. And, I guess if you have one parent to offset that, it's fine but my mom was just as bad if not worse. I mean, dad would at least concede to fun every once and a while but mom…no fun, no play. I don't really think Joe or I really understood what a childhood was or anything like that. It wasn't very familial and I think…I think it just felt forced. So, I guess I…was rebellious. My dad couldn't do much for that because he'd been sick and passed when I was around thirteen. It felt like we turned around once and my mom was married again, like dad hadn't really mattered at all. In fact, she'd gone off and married our Uncle, my dad's _brother_ … it was crazy."

Carrie swallowed that and he smiled sadly, "Uncle Wataru isn't a bad person, y'know? He was cool, a lot more free-spirited than dad was, actually. He never once tried to take the place of our dad. He was always really, really candid with us and he didn't get upset if we refused to do stuff with him. I like him. I liked him as an Uncle and…step-dad."

Kurt sighed heavily, "But again, mom wanted him to take the place of our father. Mom wanted us to forget our real dad and I guess that bothered me on some level, like…this was your husband, this was the father of your children, why are you trying to make us forget him? Are we supposed to forget people that _raised us_? He had his faults but he wasn't evil or hurtful. It just…bothered me. And then, that strictness… I…I was young, I was stupid, I thought drugs would get me away from whatever that was and at the very least, get back at her."

"But…?" Carrie murmured.

"I started to feel so…sick. I guess it's lucky I'm alive" he laughed bitterly, "I…I did swear I'd never go back. Not because my mother decided to ship me away to relatives I didn't even know existed in another country or that when I came back, Joe became my keeper, but for myself…and alas…"

Carrie grimaced and hugged his neck, "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her back tenderly, kissing her neck, "No, I…I regret that we met like that, Car…but I could never completely regret all of it."

She sighed and whispered, "And…you'll be okay to stay with me and Hayato?"

"You're my family" he said simply, "I love my family."

"I love my Kurt" she purred.

She looked over her shoulder before smiling, grabbing his hands and pulling him backwards with her, kissing him teasingly, "Well, while Haya's asleep…"

Kurt blushed a little but didn't really stop her. Making her way up the steps, she leaned Kurt against the door as she locked it. He moaned as she kissed him, her tongue fighting with his in a race for dominance. Carrie tugged his t-shirt over his head, trailing kisses down his chest. He sighed, closing his eyes. Carrie glanced up at him before squealing as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

"So, I hear you want a baby…"

"I do?" she said, puzzled.

He chuckled huskily, crawling over her and unbuttoning her shirt, "Uh huh. A daughter."

She frowned as he kissed her neck, "A daughter?"

"Mm hmm…Emma."

"…Oh yea" she blushed some.

"So how 'bout it? Give me a baby…?" he asked faintly, sliding his hand up her leg.

She stared at him, not sure if she was shocked or perplexed over how serious he seemed. At dinner night, she'd notice the sad gloom that entered his eyes when he saw Steiner hold Felicie or Keiji hold Lara. He hadn't been able to hold his child. She bit her lip and blushed softly.

"M-maybe…"

He finally smiled, kissing her cheek, "I'm kidding. I know that's a huge decision to make."

Carrie knew he wasn't kidding though, about having a child someday, that is. Biting her lip as she unbuttoned his pants, she mumbled, "I…I'd like to have your daughter…but not any time soon, kay?"

"Okay" he agreed.

Hooking her thumb into his boxers, she slid them down and he glowered, "Why do I always end up naked first?"

She grinned, "I like you naked."

"You better" he growled playfully, tackling and pinning her against the bed.

Wasting not another second in undressing her, she sighed and grasped his thighs, running her soft hands down his back, shivers running through him. It was amazing how aroused she could get him just by doing that. She suddenly pouted.

"I'm always top. What's the deal?" 

"Let me feel like the dominant one for once, sheesh."

She snickered, hugging his neck, "You're dominant regardless where you're at."

"Yea, well, at this position, I can make things go a little bit…faster."

She giggled and buried her face into his neck, moaning as he started to push inside. He groaned, grasping her legs, looking ready to go. Carrie hadn't really been paying attention but she noted the shadow coming from her window seemed…weirdly shaped. Looking behind Kurt out of curiosity, she screamed, throwing him to the side. He looked absolutely astonished.

"Care? Wh-what's wrong?"

He looked to where her eyes were glued, horrified, and he screamed himself, "Mom!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt used to be in the track club before he got on drugs. It showed when he couldn't run out of the house fast enough.

There were about, oh, a million and a half questions he had like 'why did you climb on someone else's roof?', 'why were you comfortable climbing on someone else's roof during almost broad daylight?', 'what did you expect to _see_ climbing onto someone's roof?', 'how long were you looking through other windows to know they'd gone upstairs so you could climb on the roof?'. Endless! This. _This_ was why he could not stand them! There were no _boundaries_ to how much they were willing to 'keep an eye on him'! Oh, and Joe was with her! Well, that just made it even better! After he yelled until he was blue in the face that they _stay away_ and stop _trespassing_ and _peeping_ into other people's homes, Kurt miserably went back inside.

Hayato was apparently in bed, leaving him to ponder exactly how long he'd been having a screaming match with his confusingly appalled mother, as if she didn't climb someone's roof to watch them f-k. 'How could you have sex?!'. Really? The legitimate son didn't kind of answer he wasn't in the virgin department anymore? 'What are you thinking?!'. Aside from the fact his mother and brother were as bats—t insane as ever, he had been thinking she'd interrupted some damn good sex!

Kurt pouted as he went up the steps, finding Carrie sitting up in bed, reading Cosmopolitan. Wandering over, he crashed in next to her and stared at the side of her face. She was yet to acknowledge him. She was _rightfully_ pissed. Was…was this what he was going to bring her into?

"Uh…whatcha reading?" he approached cautiously.

"Cosmo" she answered airily, "Thought it'd be the best venue to see any stories about guy's mothers climbing on roofs and watching her son screw around."

He grimaced and flustered, "I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. It was my…"

He trailed off, not wanting to say it, but leave it to Carrie, who gave him a knowing glance, "Your ass."

Kurt glowered, "Yea, so you should be grateful."

"Grateful for what?! Your mom was looking into the bedroom of _my_ house while _we_ had sex!" she snapped, throwing the magazine at him.

He sighed, taking her hand and kissing it, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, baby, I really am."

"Meh…" she mumbled.

He smiled at her before picking up the magazine, cocking a brow at one of the featured articles, "His g-spot, eh…?"

"Give me that" she pouted, reaching for it.

He turned away, keeping it from her and opening the book, "Wow, how frisky…"

"Kurt!" she whined.

"Oh, I definitely want to try _that._ "

"You're a whore" she grumbled, reaching over his shoulder for the magazine.

"What self-loving guy would do _that_? They're delicate enough as it is" he grunted almost seriously, "I mean, really."

"KURTTTT."

He chuckled, giving it back, "I'm kidding, gosh…"

"Gosh" she stuck out her tongue.

He grinned lazily and hugged her hips, "You know, I have… _much_ better techniques than what that book would give you."

She smirked, "Kurt, after that fiasco today, I am _definitely_ not in the mood."

"Are you effin serious?" he demanded, "You're never _NOT_ in the mood."

"So you calling me a nympho now?" she demanded back.

"You f—k me like an animal, woman."

Carrie laughed at that and kneed him, "So maybe I do! Doesn't mean I'm in the mood all the time, jeez."

"I know" he sighed sadly, "Just figures, I'm feeling rather horny…"

"You have a hand, sweetie."

He smirked at her and sighed, crawling under the covers and turning on his side, closing his eyes, "It's okay. After that, I am tired."

Carrie was staring at him, he could tell though he wasn't facing her. She sighed after some long moments before turning off her lamp and hugging his waist as she cuddled against his back. He lied there with her in blissful silence and clenched his eyes shut as she breathed against his neck in her sleep.

Damn his mother and his brother for being like that since Day 1. What was he, 12? He was 29, close to 30. He could make his own decisions, his own mistakes…

He loved it here with Carrie and Haya, something he was certain someone like his mother could and never would understand. This…was what a family could be like. He preferred this.

…Was that so wrong?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt awkwardly hammered a nail into the surface of the frame of the soon-to-be house as Joe very silently worked on the other side. Damn, he thought he was angry with his older brother but this guy.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!" Joe suddenly burst out.

Oh, there he goes. "Believe what?"

"You-you were-I mean…you guys _actually-_ " Joe stumbled.

"Yes, I actually have sex…and it's very enjoyable" Kurt commented dryly.

"It's not enough _she_ told me what you were doing once, now I've seen it" Joe sobbed, " _Why'd_ I follow mom?"

"Why _did_ you follow mom? Leave me and my family alone!"

Joe looked rather cross before muttering something and continuing working. Kurt stopped and glared firmly at him. "What? Go on and say it."

Joe mumbled so gently Kurt wasn't sure he was actually saying anything, but…" _I_ used to be your family. When dad died and mom remarried, it was just us. Now? Now you have _her_."

Kurt was surprised at his older brother's admittance before murmuring, "I…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry" Joe laughed almost bitterly, "You're sorry but you know that you'll be going home to them without a second thought, right?"

" _Shin…_ " he shook his head, "I…I know what you're saying, I understand. It…it was just us for a long time there, it felt, and…and I know my issues probably left you all alone there. And, in your place, I wouldn't be certain what to feel if this were happening either, I wouldn't really know what to think. But…but you understand, right? You understand that I've…never really been happy, right?"

Joe stared at him, looking almost startled before nodding sadly. Kurt smiled vaguely and replied, "I'm happy with Hayato and Carrie. If…if we could just _agree_ that maybe I…I've found what I need to keep me on the right track, then…then maybe we'll be okay too."

Joe opened his mouth, poised to say something when their mother stomped over, having been talking with Woody. Kurt glowered as the woman came right up to his face.

"Your brother and I are trying to protect you! You should be more grateful!"

"Grateful for what? Feeling like a felon in my own damn family?!" Kurt demanded, angry again, "I'm sick of it!"

"You fell into drugs _twice_ , Kurt. _Twice_. You had to be sent _away_ the first time and I watched you surrender three years of your life to rehab! If I can keep you from doing it again, so help me, I will! And I'm not letting that _drug whore_ and _crack baby son_ destroy you!"

Kurt stared at her, the sense of speechlessness that took over him almost stifling. Nothing could come out at all, there were so many words screaming to be yelled out, they jumbled into a mess of incoherence that came out as confused syllables. It was like getting punched in the gut…hard.

It slowly dawned on him to turn around because, for some reason, he realized he was going to see something he didn't want to. Looking over his shoulder in dread, he almost vomited that second.

Damn it, of all seconds for Carrie to walk up…and Hayato was with her.

She looked pale, almost…lost, and she was trembling. Her one hand was holding Hayato's and the other was holding a bundle, which was most likely the lunch they'd bring him on her days off. He wanted to reach out to her, say that none of it was true, that his mother didn't know anything…but he was still having a speech jam. Hayato, his ever oblivious child, looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt swallowed and Hayato frowned before looking to his mother. Their child's blue eyes widened a bit. Kurt looked to her and winced. She was crying. 'Damn it, say something, idiot!', he yelled at himself.

But instead, Hayato grasped his mother's hand, a serious look on his usually jovial face and he led her away without another word. Kurt felt helpless, Great, his son was a more useful man than he was…

His mother dared speak on, saying that it was good the 'trash' was gone and that now Kurt could move back to Fukuoka. Kurt's back trembled and he wasn't sure what hurt more: that Carrie was crying because his mother was such a bitch…

Or because he felt so absolutely insulted himself.

"…Shut up."

His mother stopped her ranting and was obviously glaring at his back, "What?"

"I said shut up. Shut…the f—k up."

"Kurt!" she snapped angrily.

"How could you?!" he demanded, irate, "How could you _say_ something like that?! And you _knew_ they were right there too!" 

"If it gets a point across to _her_ as well-"

"No one asked you to do anything! That is just it, I have not wanted _one thing_ from you! _Nothing_! You stand here treating me like I am completely _incompetent_ and that you had _nothing_ to do with what led me there in the first place! I am _happy_ and that is _my son_! How dare you?!" he demanded.

"Kurt-" Joe started slowly.

Kurt finally wheeled around, pinning all of them with a glare, "You won't even take a step off your high horse to even get to _know him_ because of your own f—king biases! Hayato is the best thing to happen to _both_ Carrie and I! I only want f—king drugs when I think about _this._ Hayato—Hayato didn't touch a minute of that and I won't let you talk about my son like that! How dare you?!"

Joe looked stunned and his mother just looked irritated. Kurt wanted to throttle something but was startled to find a tear rolling down his cheek. Oh for the love of God, the last thing he needed was to _cry_ in front of them. Pursing his lips tightly, he stalked away, not knowing where to go.

Turning around, he was astonished to find Carrie standing there again, staring at him with a perplexed expression. Swallowing, he bowed his head, feeling rather ashamed…

A shocking thing, really, was when she grabbed his hand, mirroring Hayato from a moment ago and led him away. He glared over his shoulder for a moment, watching his mother and Joe get further and further away.

…And so be it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… _And I'm not letting that drug whore and crack baby son destroy you!"_

Having someone voice your deepest and darkest insecurities just the way the anxiety said it…really, really sucked.

She and Hayato had made onigiri since she was off to take to Kurt. She'd felt kind of bad for blaming him for the night before so she wanted to do something nice for him…

And instead, she heard that woman say the one thing she wouldn't allow any one to say: call her Hayato, her _baby_ …a…

She knew the day might come. She knew that her inner most depreciating thoughts might be voiced by someone aloud. Her? Yea…she was a drug whore. She was and there was no getting away from that. She accepted that. But Hayato? If anyone…linked him to that…? Carrie had been poised to be ready to knock out some teeth when it did.

But…but the way it came, it would be like looking up and finding it was raining bricks a bit too late. She was so astonished, so speechless, much like Kurt…and damn it, she cried. She _cried_. That wasn't what she wanted at all. And, in the end, who was the one that stood up and took action? Hayato himself. The one she wanted to protect from such ugly vitriol, her baby, protected her…

She went back when she'd regained herself, ready to wail on the woman, to yell at her…but…

" _You won't even take a step off your high horse to even get to know him because of your own f—king biases! Hayato is the best thing to happen to both Carrie and I! I only want f—king drugs when I think about this! Hayato—Hayato didn't touch a minute of that and I won't let you talk about my son like that! How dare you?!"_

Carrie had been astounded, completely taken aback. To be…completely honest, Hayato hadn't touched it but he was the result. It wouldn't have happened any other way. When he was forming in her body, she…she was smoking, doing cocaine. She'd wondered when he was forming if…if what she had done was going to affect him. He came out perfect, her absolute sweetie, her foundation when she'd been the one to destroy it. Kurt…seemed to understand that. He'd…understood perfectly.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, miserable, as she carried two steaming cups of tea. He thought she was angry at him, apparently. His face was a bit blustered with tears. She almost smiled. She saw where their son got his overly emotional side from.

Sinking into the chair beside him, she kissed his cheek tenderly and gave him the cup, hoping to soothe his anguish. He glanced at her pitifully and mumbled.

"I've never thought that once, you know that, right? N-Not once. Hayato has always been perfect to me."

"Not perfect" she amended, "But not flawed because of the mistakes I made either."

He looked nervous, "I love…I love you guys. I…I just…I just don't understand how she could say something like that without even knowing you…"

"It's over, baby" she whispered, cuddling with him, "They…they don't seem to understand you. And…and I'm honestly sorry for that."

He glanced down at her before kissing her forehead, murmuring, "…I won't…I won't let them force me away, I promise. Are you okay with that…?"

She smiled, "I'd have it no other way."


	10. Star-Spangled

**Chapter 9:** Star-Spangled

 **Author's Note** : Enjoy XD And thanks to all that have reviewed!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _You won't even take a step off your high horse to even get to know him because of your own f—king biases! Hayato is the best thing to happen to both Carrie and I! I only want f—king drugs when I think about this!"_

Joe sat on the bench outside of Woody's house, staring at his lap, confused. Kurt used to be such a crybaby when they were little. Like, insanely so. He could cry for his shoelace being untied if he wanted. Somewhere along, though, he toughened up. Joe didn't think he'd ever have to see his little brother cry again.

Too bad he was wrong.

It had sincerely upset his brother to hear their mother's rather acidic words lashed out at him. Part of Joe was glad he'd never actually used them directly with Kurt because if he saw him look like that, he'd be more crushed than he was now.

He sighed miserably, draping his hands between his legs as he shook his bowed head. He wanted his brother to realize that he was just lovesick, that once that died down, he might have found himself in the same hole as before.

But…he…was happy. Kurt _was_ happy, there was no doubting that. So…was this real? Was his brother really happy with his little tiny family?

"Snap out of it, boy."

He jumped a bit as Woody came, standing next to him sagely, "Kurt is more intelligent than you or your mother like to think. I don't understand you two, trying to push him away more than you already have. He called in today specifically asking for work that didn't involve you."

Joe grimaced, a bit hurt by that, "I didn't say anything though."

"It was implied."

"It-!" he started to exclaim before stopping, depressed, "I love my brother, ojii-san…"

"Of course you do. Don't mean you need to be on his back every second and protect him from life. How'd you like it if someone tried to do that, hmm?"

Joe didn't know how to respond to that but the older man slapped him on his back, "No matter. C'mon, we have to go fix that bridge."

Standing, Joe sighed. He just…he couldn't understand Kurt's fixation with them, a family he'd never known.

Was he missing something?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stood back, watching in disbelief as his son, scared of snakes and large insects, skipped and jumped and danced across one of the most rickety bridges he'd seen in all his life. He reached out, a bit hectic.

"Haya, s-stop, that's _insane_ dangerous…"

Hayato didn't seem bothered, "Me and mama use it all the time!" 

Carrie walked up, actually looked a tad concerned, "I dunno, Haya, it looks worse than usual."

Hayato stopped, pouting before sighing and starting to walk back to them but stopping, frowning, "But how are we going to get across? There's no other way."

"We'll find a way" Carrie assured, waving to him, "Honestly, who uses rope bridges anymore?"

Kurt opened his mouth before becoming paralyzed, the sound of rope snapping freezing all his current thoughts. Turning, he watched in absolute horror as the planks crumbled under his son.

"HAYATO!"

Kurt tried to dart at him but came near falling into the chasm himself. Gaping as Hayato screamed, falling into the brush below them, he felt absolutely ill. Carrie quickly ran to the side, screaming, "Haya?! Haya, can you hear me?!"

It was silent and Kurt almost threw up. No. _No_. Something so-so _simple—_

Alas, after a minute, Carrie smiled with relief when Hayato called back. "I'm fine, mama! I landed on some leaves!"

"Okay, sweetie! We'll come around to get you, okay?!"

Kurt almost collapsed, his impending heart attack stopping to pity him. Carrie tugged his arm, dragging him, "C'mon! We have to get down there, I know a way!"

He nodded, breaking into a jog alongside her. He…he hoped his son was okay. He…he was all alone down there.

Right? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it all…"

Joe groaned, having trouble believing he'd fallen off of a bridge. Reminded him of one of those old American Looney Tune cartoons where the Coyote fell trying to capture the rather stealthy Roadrunner. Oh, how he'd wished he was the Roadrunner instead, wincing at the pain in his hand.

Sitting up, he grimaced again, noticing his middle and pointer finger on his right hand were dislocated. Son of a bitch.

Wobbling to his feet, he cursed himself for getting so distracted seeing his little brother with his new family. Next thing he knew, he was nose diving into a forest.

Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was. Looking up, he found that really, the fall hadn't been that deep. Thing was, there was no way to make it up that slick mountain.

Scowling, looking around, he decided to head to the left. It could lead him back, he figured. He jumped though, when out of nowhere, the kid appeared, looking dazed.

"Owie…"

Joe swallowed, staring at the child that really did look too much like his brother, wondering what he should do. He had fallen too, apparently. He'd heard yelling back and forth so he guessed that was his mom. Just, it wasn't like he could actually leave the boy but he was loathe to help…

Hayato glanced at him though before sighing, walking to the _right._ Joe's eyes widened and he blinked after him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Hayato didn't really turn back, "I'm going back to my parents." 

"But…shouldn't you go this way?" Joe frowned, pointing behind him.

Hayato blinked at him, confused, "But that way's a dead end."

Joe was absolutely confused… "You…know your way out of here?"

"Uh huh! My mama and I wandered around here all the time."

It was one of those times Joe had to surrender and just…not worry that he'd be following a six-year-old. If all else failed then they could just head back this way. So Joe slowly trekked behind the child who was confidently heading forward in the fray of trees and bushes.

The silence was a tad uncomfortable, Joe had to admit, and even Hayato must have noticed because he started humming…

"…Aerosmith?" Joe said, a little surprised.

"Uh huh!"

"…That's…odd for a kid."

"My Aunt Kaede has an old version of the American version of Rock Band" he explained.

"I see…"

He continued with his humming and Joe tilted his head thoughtfully, staring at his…nephew? It was strange how much he looked like Kurt when he was younger. Like the exact duplicate, save for Hayato's hair was a tad longer. Even his mannerisms were similar, as odd as that was. He frowned more when he noticed a large lump on the boy's wrist…

"Hey, did you get hurt?"

Hayato paused and glanced at his wrist, shaking his head, "It's okay."

Joe blinked before sighing, kneeling, and ripping his bandana in half, wrapping the wound, "Well, that's one thing that's different: Kurt would be crying endlessly."

Hayato appeared confused but Joe waved it off, wrapping his fingers, "Lead the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your _brother_ is missing!"

"My _brother_ is a grown man. My _son_ is a little boy!"

Carrie just rubbed her temple, wondering why fate despised her so…

Old man Woody told Kurt's mother what happened. Apparently Joe had fallen because of the bridge too. Yoshiko just _had_ to run into them looking for Hayato. That just spawned this fight over 'who was more important?'. Of course Kurt maintained that Hayato was a defenseless child but Yoshiko was yelling at him for not worrying about his brother. Carrie wanted to interject that there could be _equal_ concern on both of their parts, they were both blood.

She looked up and scowled. Hayato knew these parts so she knew they'd meet up in no time but if night fell…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God…" whined Joe, clutching his stomach.

Hayato glanced at him, blinking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little hungry…"

Hayato pondered over that and looked about before his eyes brightened, "Very berries!"

"…?"

Hayato picked this colossal plump berry of varying colors, going to the small fresh water spring that had been running beside them for a while and cleaning them before handing Joe a good portion of them.

"They're not poisonous" Hayato explained simply, "They're really good in pies."

Joe couldn't help but laugh at that little random bit but murmured, "Thanks. But you should take some more. You gave most of them to me."

"You're bigger" Hayato replied, "And you'd use more energy so you need it more."

That startled Joe a lot. He didn't really think any little kids thought like that. But then, the hour and a half they'd been together, he'd learned he wasn't really like most kids.

He was rather articulate for his age, something Joe had commented on which he'd responded that he'd probably picked it up from his eldest cousin, Skye. Hayato told him that Skye was who he turned to when he needed advice he didn't think his mother could give him. Skye and Iori, the other cousin, were about five months older and he really looked up to them.

Joe questioned how different they were from Hayato for him to look up to them, being five months _really_ wasn't that much more time. Hayato told him that Skye was calm and collected but courageous, never letting anything really hit him too hard but ready to jump into action. Iori was the voice of reason, the rather mature one who could always find the sun on a rainy day. Hayato said, if anything, he wasn't like either of them. He freaked out over the littlest of things. Snakes, rodents, bugs…he got irritated rather easily as well, when things didn't go the way he wanted. And he wasn't mature at all and when something hit him, it left him in a gloom.

Joe tilted his head, pondering over this before telling the kid that really, everyone was different. And, if he didn't know any better, Hayato was the one acting his age while the other two just seemed prematurely older. And he advised Hayato that there was nothing wrong with that. Forcing that kind of progression would lead Hayato into missing a step in his development. Skye and Iori _would_ have their moments, sooner or later. Hayato thought this through and nodded. "I guess you're right. But they're so much cooler."

Joe had laughed, shaking his head, telling him that at six that really wasn't anything to get overly concerned about either. Plenty of time to be cool.

"Can I ask you something though?" he'd asked sheepishly.

"Sure…"

"I…I don't feel comfortable around girls like my cousins do either…"

It was in that moment that Joe thought the child was too adorable. He almost saw why his brother liked being with him so much. Joe chuckled and gave him a grin.

"Kid, you have plenty of time to be cool and older…and you _definitely_ have plenty of time to get used to women."

"Skye and Iori are always attracting girls" he pouted, "So they're always around. And they try to talk to me…"

Joe laughed again, shaking his head, "Just remember that girls aren't totally different from you, y'know? They don't have 'cooties' or anything."

Hayato considered this and nodded, "I guess you're right."

Joe ate the rather juicy berries, warily having to ask his own questions. "How is Kurt as a dad, if I may ask? He doesn't seem like fatherly material."

"Dad's a great dad" Hayato insisted, "He's a lot of fun and he makes mama happy too."

"I guess that's good…" he murmured.

"You're mad at dad because he doesn't hang out with you anymore, right?" the child observed sagely.

Joe glanced at him, surprised, before murmuring, "Yea, that's…the basis of it."

"You should come over sometimes then!" Hayato exclaimed happily before adding seriously, "But not with your mom. She made my mommy cry."

Joe blinked and was a little weirded out when he felt a tad touched, "Really? I mean, I don't think your dad's happy with me right now either…" 

"You're not as mean as I expected" Hayato admitted, "So you can come as my guest."

Joe stared at the child, feeling…well, kind of…fond, maybe? Odd as they'd only been together for about an hour. Even odder since he'd pretty much been looking down on the little guy since they'd arrived. Murmuring sheepishly, he nodded, "I think that'd be cool…"

Hayato looked up suddenly and appeared a bit frightful, "It's getting dark…"

"Are we close?"

"Pretty close but we should hurry. Bears and stuff come out at night."

Joe stopped in his tracks and stared at the child in disbelief, "…Bears?"

"Uh huh!"

And, without a second thought, Joe snatched up the boy and darted forward as if his life depended on it. Yea, they were bonding, but he sure as hell didn't want to have a bear interrupting this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _This_ is the woman you've decided to devote yourself too?!"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she sat on a log, wondering if Kurt could forgive her if she decided to, oh, punch his mom out.

Kurt glared at his mother but glanced at Carrie, probably questioning her current action too. "Why…are we sitting again?"

"This is where the path splits and we may walk past each other. It'll just be better if we wait at the mouth to see which way he comes out."

"This is stupid" glared Yoshiko, walking forward.

Kurt did seem a bit wary but must have decided to trust her judgment. She had taught her son what to do in cases like this. But, maybe to help him along…

She started to whistle. Kurt looked at her, confused, but she stopped to see, hoping…

She smiled when whistling echoed back.

Turning, stunned, Kurt cocked a brow, "Echo…?"

Oh, she hoped not. Carrie whistled again, a little bit longer this time before stopping…and the whistling again returned. Relieved, she stood, continuing the tune but this time, the 'echo' joined in. She let out a long sigh when Hayato skipped onto the scene.

"Mama."

Kurt turned his head quickly, shocked. Hayato pranced over, humming, "Hi, mama! Hi, dad!"

"Hey, sweetie" she cooed, sweeping him up before gasping, taking his wrist, "What happened?" 

"Nothing, I just fell on it."

She kissed it, pouting, "My poor baby…I'm going to take you to Auntie Jilliana to get it checked."

Kurt stared, seeming surprised that Carrie made sure to teach her son how to find his way back should worst come to worst. She smirked a little at him before jumping when someone else appeared…

"Joe, you're all right!" gasped their mother, rushing to him.

He smiled some and nodded, "Yea, uh, it wasn't really that bad a fall. I dislocated some fingers though…"

Carrie was startled. Hayato was wearing part of the scarf that Joe always wore around his wound. Kurt looked up at his brother, puzzled.

"Bro…?" he questioned.

Joe blinked at him and laughed sheepishly, "Uh, hey…"

"…?"

"I, uh, probably wouldn't have been able to find my way back without him, ha. I almost went in the opposite direction…" he continued.

Kurt smiled almost sheepishly, "You always did suck at directions…"

Hayato glanced between them as Joe's mother 'hmphed', "Come on, let's get your hand looked at."

"Okay…"

Kurt frowned after the two and looked back to Hayato seriously, "Was he mean to you at all?"

"Nope!"

Carrie smiled, hooking her hand in his and sighing, "I think your brother's not as bad as I thought, Kurt."

Looking at the star banner around his son's wrist, he smiled, "Maybe not."


	11. Life is Beautiful

**Chapter 10:** Life is Beautiful

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

 **Author's Note:** Unfortunately, school starts soon for me and I've been on vacation so that's why this has been a little late. Silly little chapter…but actually important for another part in this story. And thanks all for the reviews XD I'm going to try to respond to them individually, if necessary, from now on. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie giggled as she talked on the phone, preparing dinner. Kurt stared at her, cocking a brow as he drank a cup of coffee and read the paper. She had barely said a word to him since he'd returned from work. The coffee he drank after work had been prepared but…

"Oh my God, we haven't done that since we were five! Yea, totally, I want the biggest one you can find" she chuckled.

She laughed at whoever's response, "Yea, that's right. I want that."

Kurt sighed loudly and rather exaggerated to get her attention. She glanced back at him and smirked, "Well, I have to go, my baby wants attention."

She closed her phone and sighed, edging him back and sitting in his lap, sticking out her tongue, "What is it, _Hayato_?"

He stuck out his tongue as well before kissing her neck, "Daddy felt abandoned…"

Carrie giggled, "Mommy's sorry. Let me finish up dinner and I'll make it up to you…in private?"

He kissed her hard, "Screw dinner…and…me."

She laughed, punching his stomach lightly, standing, "Our child needs to eat."

"I'm pretty starving, actually. I'll need food to keep up my stamina" he mused.

She laughed again, shaking her head, "When you come home frisky…"

He grinned lazily and she hummed, "Tonkatsu and okonomiyaki good enough for your stamina?"

"Mm, sounds good."

Setting the plates on the table, she called Hayato. The boy skipped in and sat at the table and proclaimed 'itedakimasu' before digging in. Kurt munched some before glancing at Carrie, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"Mm, Jyun" she responded, sipping soda, "Remember the cookout I told you about tomorrow? He thought it'd be fun to buy some water guns."

"Yay!" Hayato exclaimed.

Kurt cocked a brow, "I'm not expected to go to this, am I?"

"Wha'? Come on, you have to, daddy!" Hayato pouted.

Carrie shrugged, "If you're busy."

Kurt pondered that before shrugging as well, "I guess I don't really have anything to do, just was thinking your family would rather it be a…family affair."

"You are family, sweetie" she smiled.

Kurt blinked, surprised, "Really?"

"Of course" she nuzzled his chin.

"Oh…that makes me happy…" he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hayato 'blehed' and they both smirked at him before there was a knock at the door. Hayato leaped up and skipped to answer. Kurt smirked more, glancing at Carrie knowingly. "Hope you made enough…"

"Of course" she sighed again.

Joe wandered in with a grin on his face and Hayato tucked under his arm, "Thought you could escape, little bro?"

Kurt snorted, "You just end up following me anyway."

Apparently Hayato and Joe had formed a bond over their little adventure. It was kind of odd, really. Kurt had been so used to Joe pretty much badmouthing everything about this situation and now he just seemed perfectly…happy with it. He and Carrie even got along. Totally bizarre.

"Uncle Joe" Hayato replied as he ate, "You should come to the cookout tomorrow too!"

"Cookout?" Joe cocked a brow.

"Yea, with our family! Dad's coming."

Joe stared at him a little longer before slowly pinning Kurt with a blank stare, "Your…dad's coming, eh?"

Kurt grinned nervously and Carrie blinked, "What?"

"W-well, see, our mom's kind of been…bugging us…so Joe thought we could placate her if we…spent some time with her" Kurt explained.

"Except it's looking like _I'm_ the one that's going to spend some time with her so she can complain over her baby leaving her" grunted Joe.

Kurt sulked, "Just reschedule. I'll do it Sunday."

"'Reschedule it', he says" Joe snorted, "Reschedule our mother."

Kurt sighed and scratched the side of his face, "I'd…I mean…"

"It's up to you" Carrie shrugged before leaning over, whispering in his ear, "But if you want it extra good tonight, you know which one to go with."

"Unfortunately, mother will have to wait" Kurt said immediately, "We have plenty of time to hang out."

"You are whipped as hell" Joe smirked.

Carrie giggled as Kurt glared at him. Really, it had been a difficult choice without that add-on from Carrie. Her family was nice as they get but a tad intimidating.

But alas, sex…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of this whole deal. He expected a normal cookout but _a lot_ of people were there and it seemed kind of…American.

Koji was working over the grill with some rather huge pieces of meat, something Kurt hadn't had since he'd left his American aunt when he was fourteen. It looked really good though. The man was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of knee length jeans. None of Carrie's family looked their age at all…

"Uncle Koji!" Carrie gasped.

The man glanced at her from under his tinted shades, chewing gum, "What's up, lady?"

"When'd you get another tattoo?" she questioned, "I don't remember that one."

Kurt tilted his head at the words inked across the man's rather muscular bicep. It read 'Life is Beautiful' in dark letters. He grinned, glancing back at a woman who reminded Kurt a bit of Koji…

The woman glowered at him and Koji cleared his throat, "Well, see, your uncles and I, we thought we'd go to a bar for Nelly and my birthday…and, uh, we got…really drunk."

Carrie smirked, "So you decided to go for a tattoo?"

"Well…we all did."

Carrie laughed, "Seriously?"

Nelly wandered over, sighing, "Yup…"

"Let me see yours, Uncle Nell!"

Nelly sighed, peeling his sleeve up to show his bicep which read, 'Live and Let Die', very similar in font to Koji's.

"I don't know if I like it or not" he sighed.

"Well, I can say I like it since this is like my fifth. It's just _some_ people don't…" Koji said absently.

"I just can't believe you'd ALL scar up your bodies like that" scowled the random lady.

"Mama, doesn't _dad_ have a tattoo somewhere too or did I dream it?" Nelly cocked a brow.

Kurt was surprised. So that must be her grandmother. Carrie cocked a brow as well.

"GRANDPA?"

Yagami Dana rolled her eyes over at the blond fellow sitting with Takeru and Jilliana, Felicie in his lap. Oh, so that's how Carrie turned out blonde.

"He was a rebel in his youth…" she sighed before glaring at them, "But _you_ should know better!"

"Yea, yea, my bodies a temple, don't do drugs, sleep facing the left, no tattoos, got it" Koji droned on sarcastically.

Dana hit him and he laughed, hugging the petite woman, "I love you, mommy!"

"Shut up!"

Kurt couldn't help laugh as Carrie smirked at the two. Jyun wandered over with Keiji and Steiner, all sipping Heineken in the summer heat. Jyun suddenly sniffed.

"I want to huggle my gammy!"

"Hey, this is _my_ mother. Get your own" glared Koji.

"I will!"

Dana smirked, elbowing her son, wandering over and kissing her grandson's cheek before going over to her husband. Jyun stuck out his tongue childishly, "See? Gammy loves me more."

"You keep thinking that, punk" Koji grunted, shaking his fist.

Carrie chuckled and left Kurt's side to hug Jyun's, "So did you guys end up going on this tattoo mania?"

"Unfortunately" Keiji sighed.

Keiji had the kanji for 'Yagami' on his back shoulder blade, Steiner had 'Tenshi' in cursive letters, and Jyun had 'Sexy' stretched across his back. Carrie snickered at Jyun and punched his hip, "Why didn't you go for 'Arrogance' instead?"

"I am what I am, sister."

She smirked, "Jyun aside, those are sweet! Why 'unfortunately'? Your wives don't mind, do they?"

"Oh no, Celia's pretty taken by it" Keiji laughed, shaking his head, "It's just weird knowing I could have this forever if I didn't do surgery…"

"What about Kaede, Steiner?"

"She scolded me for using no color."

Carrie laughed, "Oh."

Cliff wandered over next, hugging Carrie before the girl squealed, "Daddy, you got one! I want to see!"

Kurt smirked over her spazziness on this subject. She did love her tattoos though. Cliff blinked before sighing, showing the barcode on his neck. Koji sipped a beer, flipping some burgers, "We're pretty sure if it was scanned, it'd come up as Pringles."

Carrie laughed again, Cliff glowering at him, and Kurt bit his lip to prevent laughing, smiling instead and shaking his head. Her uncles were something.

"It hurt _so_ much though" Cliff grumbled.

"Really?" Carrie blinked, "I was thinking about a third."

"That's our girl, going for her _third_ " Koji teased.

"I still question if the second one exists" Jyun smirked before smiling deviously at Kurt, "Of course, unless Kurt knows the location?"

Cliff's eyes narrowed and Kurt blushed, laughing nervously, "I…probably should plead ignorance."

"Smart man."

Carrie stuck out her tongue before clapping, "So did you get them, Jyun?"

"Yep, they're loaded and everything."

Kurt honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had a water gun battle. Maybe once at some birthday party he was allowed to go to. It had definitely been a while. He guessed he hadn't had too many childhood allowances…he'd probably suck at it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come out to play, Kurt…"

Kurt bit his lip, stifling a chuckle or burst of laughter as he watched Jyun, Keiji, and one of their female cousins, Hotaru, wander to find him. The back of his shirt was wet, sure, but they hadn't caught him but once. Sitting in a tree with his gun propped, ready to snipe, his easiest target was definitely going to be Keiji, he mused.

"Gotcha."

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he glanced behind him. Steiner? Sitting in the tree next to him, Kurt pondered HOW he'd gotten up there without him noticing. No matter, he grinned.

Climbing down the tree almost effortlessly, he shot and laughed as all four tried to get him at once. He'd lost Carrie a while back, she was busy with Kaede and Jilliana but really, there was no chivalry anyway.

Hotaru, daughter of Carrie's Uncle Shin and Aunt Lyla, was about his age but didn't really seem to have a spouse or boyfriend. She was pretty with the strawberry pink hair and green eyes so he just wondered if she was shy. Not that it _mattered,_ just he had some intrusive workings in his head.

"…Kurt, the hell are you doing?"

Kurt jumped a foot almost out of his skin in shock at his brother who'd magically appeared. He blinked, his eyes half-closed.

"You _said_ you'd try to cut out early to pacify mom and I find you…water gunning?"

"Oh c'mon, I haven't even eaten yet" Kurt complained.

"You promised" scowled Joe, crossing his arms.

"Ah ha, found you!"

Kurt grinned and grabbed his brother, throwing him in front of him. Joe sputtered as he got soaked with water from Kurt's foe, Hotaru. She squealed, her gun falling limp at her side, her hands covering her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

Joe wiped his face and blinked at her before laughing some, "Uh, it's okay…"

She shook her head rapidly and rushed over, grasping his wrist, "Let me get you a towel."

"N-no, th-that's not necessary" he laughed again.

But alas, Joe was no match for a pretty girl and Kurt knew that better than anyone. He smiled and turned around to find Carrie there, smirking.

"What are you guys, ninjas?" he demanded.

She giggled and hugged him, "What are you doing though? Pimping out my cousin?"

"No, no. I just thought, she's single, Joe's single…and maybe together they can be…" he tossed his hand around, "…Not…single."

Carrie chuckled, "You're such a connoisseur with words…"

Kurt smiled at her before suddenly he felt…water. He squared his shoulder as he was shot by four different people. Mock-glowering backwards, he grumbled.

"Oh, this is war…"

He raced after Carrie's cousins and their spouses, wondering why he'd never had this back at home. Besides the fact that his mother and late father would consider it completely childish.

He'd missed some stages…and as much as he did love his mother…

He couldn't help but rather be here right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I've come to a conclusion."

Kurt glanced to Joe as he consumed a hot dog, cocking a brow since he hadn't seen his brother since he'd ran off with Hotaru an hour and a half ago. Not sure if he was going to have a convulsion over the meat or savor the fact that it was such rich meat, he sipped his Heineken, wondering how her family got this stuff in such high amounts. He questioned, "What's that?"

"This is a family of vampires."

Kurt's eyebrow rose a little more, "Why's that?"

" _Everyone_ is hot. The girls…and as loathe as I am to say it, the guys aren't exactly not hot either."

Kurt smirked, watching Carrie prance around in her bikini top with her other female cousins, playing, of all things, jump rope. It was true, really, her cousins were very attractive, her male cousins were…what was a good word? Reflecting on the girly manga he saw buying his seinen manga as a teenager…bishounen? Kurt tilted his head towards Joe, smirking.

"That a problem?"

"Hells no. I'd accept a majority of them sucking my blood whenever they want."

Kurt laughed, punching him playfully. Hotaru walked over with a plate, smiling, handing it to Joe. He blinked, surprised, "Oh, thank you, you didn't have to do that…"

"No, no, you're a guest" she smiled brightly.

Kurt stood, still pushing his plot onward, "Here, you can have my seat. I'm going to go teach Carrie a lesson for jump roping in a bikini."

Joe smirked at him and Kurt sighed, walking over and hugging her waist. Carrie scowled back at him, irritated.

"Kurt, unless you're jump roping, get out of the way."

Kurt cocked his brows, "Oh _really_? You want me to show off my mad Double Dutch skills?"

Kaede and Jilliana laughed, Carrie smirking, "Really? I'd like to see this."

"Mm, I didn't bring my special shoes."

Carrie chuckled, "Uh huh."

"I should go feed Fe-chan anyway" Kaede chuckled as well, dropping the rope.

Jilliana giggled, "I'm hungry. We can start up again after I eat."

"Fine, fine" Carrie sighed, pouting at Kurt, "Look, you chased them off."

"Excellent…" he sighed, grasping her waist and dragging her to a chair.

She snickered and he sat, sitting her on his knee, eating another hot dog, "Carrie, I have to ask…"

Biting a hamburger, she blinked at him and he blinked back before saying: "Where's our son?"

Carrie laughed, shaking her head, "You probably won't see him until we leave. He's got _all_ his cousins here so he's hyped and forgotten our existence."

"That's okay, I forgot about him too in the midst of battle…" he sighed, eating a chip, "A son and father should fight side by side but where was he?"

Carrie laughed again and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "You're so silly…and damp. And you're going to get fat."

"Believe me, baby, when I go back to work Monday it'll be like I never ate my body mass in hot dogs."

She giggled and sighed before pouting, "You're not _damp,_ you're _soaked_."

"Is this an attempt to get me to take off my shirt? Because all you have to do is say the word and it's gone."

Carrie laughed, realizing that Kurt had been drinking on and off during the course of the day and was probably a little tipsy. She leaned against him, kissing him chastely.

"You know I'd have to jump on you if you took off your shirt" she purred.

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh my God, get a room."

Carrie mock-glowered at Jyun who'd appeared shirtless himself and looking disgusted.

"Maybe I will!"

"Maybe you should!" Jyun countered.

Kurt turned his head and sneezed, interrupting, before grumbling, "I'm still hot…"

Carrie rolled her eyes and grabbed the ends of his shirt, peeling it off and over his head at ease. Fixing his hair for him, she sighed, "I'll put it on the line. The heat should dry it off fast."

"You seem to have that down to a science…" Jyun commented suggestively.

Carrie grinned, winking, and stood to go take care of the task. Kurt stood, wondering absently if Carrie's uncle had Grey Goose. He hadn't had that in forever. And some orange juice…

Jyun cocked a brow, "Damn, do you lift bricks?"

Kurt scratched his belly and yawned, "Actually, yea…"

"Wow…"

Kurt glanced at his brother who was laughing with Hotaru, both seeming to hit it off quite well. Jyun crossed his arms, raising a brow, "Hotaru usually shies away from unrelated men…"

Kurt tilted his head, "Oh really? So you mean to say my brother might be different?"

"Well, sure."

Showily leaping over to his brother, Kurt grasped Joe's shoulder and grinned, "Okay, bro, I'm ready to leave!"

Joe glowered for a moment before looking absolutely shocked, "L-leave?"

"Uh huh! Isn't that why you came?" Kurt questioned in an overly exuberant tone.

"…Oh…uh…I…I mean, mom, she's…she's not going to want to do anything except talk smack about Carrie and um, that's not cool so…we're in no hurry" Joe stumbled through.

"Are you sure?" frowned Hotaru, "She is still your mother."

Joe laughed quickly, shaking his head rapidly, "No, no, I mean, we have tomorrow too, right Kurt?"

"I don't know…" Kurt replied in a thoughtful tone.

Joe sent him a heart stopping glare and Kurt grinned lazily, "But if onii-san thinks so."

Joe smirked at him finally as Kurt dashed away. Excellent, everything was going perfectly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Carrie hummed as she put Kurt's shirt on the line with the other shirts. Kaede was holding Felicie who looked too fascinated to eat and be put to sleep, wandering over and grinning mischievously.

"I see why you're so occupied now…"

Carrie blinked before glancing back at Kurt who appeared to be harassing his brother. Oh yea…Carrie grinned lazily, shrugging. "It's a nice little bonus…"

Steiner walked over, eating a kabob, before glowering at the two, "Kaede, I don't know what the hell you're doing but when you married me you relinquished rights to ogle other men _like that_."

"I'm not ogling. Just admiring, silly…"

Keiji cocked a brow when Celia joined before rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry I'm not…completely and utterly ripped…"

Celia giggled, turning her attention to him, kissing his cheek and holding their baby girl up to repeat the action, "I like your muscles like they are, you're pretty muscular yourself…"

Kaede smirked, poking Steiner's stomach, "And you're too tall to go off and get all extremely built. You'd look like a freak."

"Thanks" he snickered.

"I'm glad Kurt's not crazy muscle builder either…" Carrie commented absently.

Steiner awkwardly took Felicie, the baby seeming to want his attention. She was dressed in a pretty blue sundress and a summer bonnet since the two feared her complexion attracting a lot of undue sunlight. Carrie cooed, playing with her feet.

"Oh my Gawd, you're so cute" she cooed, "I want a baby."

Felicie 'squee'd' and kicked her feet happily. Steiner smiled as Carrie clapped.

"Kurt! Oh my God, I know what I want for my birthday!" she called across the yard.

"Oh jeez" Keiji smirked.

Skipping toward the man who looked bewildered, she hugged his waist, whispering in his ear rather loudly, "It'd just require us to have unprotected sex…" 

Kurt cocked a brow, "Is it _my_ birthday present or yours?"

She laughed and Jyun smirked, "And here I thought Kurt was going to be the more settled of you two."

"He's just a little drunk."

Kurt suddenly gasped as if he'd had a revelation, "The Grey Goose!"

Jyun laughed at that, "I don't think Grey Goose is Uncle Koji's brand though."

Koji was nearby, eating a hamburger and smirking, "I wouldn't reject The Goose but I'm a Smirnoff man."

Kurt seemed to ponder, "Smirnoff…"

"I'm all for it" Jyun chuckled.

"C'mon Jyun, you can help me bring up my collection."

Jyun wandered off with him and Carrie shook her head. Kurt still had boozy tendencies, it seemed. She looked up to her father who was nearby and didn't look all that pleased…

Her parents had told them that their father had become an alcoholic at one point and their mother had to leave him so it all made sense why their daddy never drank anything but cider or soda at parties. She admired his will power. She sighed and glanced at Kurt knowingly.

"My daddy doesn't likey your drinky problem, baby."

"My drinky problem?" he questioned, "I have one?

"Um, yea, how many of those Heineken have you had? And this random search for vodka."

"I'll have you know I haven't drank like this since…those days" he said slowly, "I'm just not used to having such unlimited amounts of booze just laying around, sheesh. And I will regret this tomorrow, I promise you."

Carrie smirked at that before hugging his neck, kissing him, "If you say so, boo."

"I do" he sighed, staring at her seriously, "I won't be addicted to anything ever again. Just a little… _catharsis_."

She couldn't help but smile a little at that, despite it bringing back some pretty unsavory memories.

But then, maybe not all of them had been so bad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Ayyyy_."

Kurt watched, fascinated, along with all the other younger males at this little bit of 'sporting'. Joe was next to him, drinking a Coors, wide eyed.

"It's like watching a game of football without out all the penalties."

"Is there such thing?"

It had started at about 8:30 when Yagami Nelly grinned at his twin and held up a ping pong ball they'd been using to play the game and said:

" _You know, we haven't played beer pong in forever…"_

And so it started.

Koji's mother yelled at them but they seemed to ignore her, either used to it or just not caring. Setting the cups of water up on a table to simulate the beverages they had, the game started. On the front row, there was beer, whiskey on the second, vodka on the third, 151 on the fourth, and at the very top…Everclear.

"I can't believe you still _have_ that stuff" Nelly had laughed.

"That is good s—t, I don't know what you're talking about."

Nelly sighed, "It was good for getting me drunk fast."

Koji grinned, tossing the ball up and down in his palm, "Then this game is going to end fast too."

In the most fluid motion Kurt had ever seen, the ball tapped once on the table before spiraling into the cup of Everclear, almost pure alcohol. Keiji cocked a brow.

"Wow dad, you were a delinquent."

"Damn skippy."

Nelly smirked widely picking up the cup and drinking. He chugged without abandon but once it was empty, he gagged and waved to the side for a second, clutching his probably spiraling head. Jyun laughed, on the sidelines drinking a beer.

"You okay, dad?"

Nelly grunted in response, coughing a bit more before glaring, "That is murder."

Koji chuckled lazily and Nelly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glowering at him, taking the ball and cleaning it. "Now it's payback."

With the same motion, Nelly's ball ended up in the highest pier. Koji smirked and picked it up, staring at the liquid for a moment. "I haven't had this stuff since I was 22…"

"When was that, eighty years ago?"

"I hope I don't die like you did."

"I died?"

Koji chugged away and came up effortlessly, neither choking nor falling over. Nelly scowled, "Oh c'mon!"

Koji showed the contents of the cup were gone and Nelly finally smirked, "I guess I should expect that from the guy who walked around parties with it and drank right out of the bottle instead of shots."

Koji laughed, "Those were better times…"

Popuri came over, drinking wine, and cocked a brow at him. He hugged her waist, kissing her temple. "These times are cool too."

"Uh huh" snorted Popuri.

Nelly sighed and looked to Elli who was glaring at him, "And of course my lovely wife looks down on the entire affair."

"That is effectively enough alcohol to kill you across the table" she said in a nurse-like tone.

"I've done worse, my chaste lady."

Elli smirked at him as Koji picked up the ball, smiling darkly, "Let's finish this then."

It was really an interesting match because no matter how much either drank, they never really missed…until it came down to the last two cups which was whiskey and beer and the two players were pretty much all over the place. Nelly, who'd coaxed Elli under his arm as well a few cups back, closed his eyes, rather red in the face.

"Is it just me... or is that cup moving…?"

Koji squinted, staring at the cup as he tried to land the ball but ultimately ended up failing. Jyun smirked, cocking a brow at the two.

"You know, that's why it's called 'beer' pong, not 'hard liquor pong'."

"Thaz's fer wimps" slurred Koji, "Real men play wit' thuh hard stuff."

"Stop moving!" Nelly yelled at the cup.

Keiji laughed, shaking his head, "I think it's over."

"What have I become?" sobbed Koji, "We used to be able to finish a whole game…"

"Baby, there's only two cups left" laughed Popuri.

Koji looked set to pass out but Popuri smirked, picking up the ball herself, "Fine, sudden death."

"Oh this is going to suck…"

Popuri elbowed him before bouncing the ball as she'd observed. And oddly enough, it landed in the 151…

"Nice mom" Keiji raised an eyebrow.

Elli scowled, "Nelly's blood alcohol is through the roof!"

"What are you, a living breathalyzer?" demanded Koji.

Elli glowered and Nelly picked it up, pressing it to his lips but putting it down, "The smells making me nauseous."

"Oh for Christ's sake-" Elli snapped, taking the cup and downing it for him.

Jyun just stared in amazement as the others laughed, Carrie remarking, "This is the most amazing game ever."

Elli wiped her lips and cleaned the ball, glowering in sheer determination before landing the ball in the 151 as well. Popuri picked up the cup and stared at it suspiciously.

"I read never drink this stuff at a party…"

"With frat boys" amended Koji sagely, "Otherwise, go for it."

Popuri smirked at him and chugged away. She choked and grunted, "That is awful."

"Let's stop there" Koji mumbled, resting his ear against his wife's shoulder, "You're too pretty to drink our petty liquor."

Elli, invigorated by shenanigans, slammed her palm on the table, "No way! We're finishing this!"

"You're on!" Popuri exclaimed.

"Oh wow…" Koji drawled.

Kurt really hadn't remembered laughing so much in his life after alcohol was brought out for the women to play. It was pretty funny. They'd all dispersed, leaving the older crowd to watch and cheer. Steiner chuckled, Felicie sleeping in his lap.

"Your parents seemed fun in college" he commented.

Kaede shook her head, Sachiko asleep in her lap, "It's hard to imagine my dad like that but I guess it's about right."

Skye suddenly wandered over, tugging Steiner's arm. Steiner cocked a brow at him, shaking him off.

"What do you want, kid?"

Skye glowered at him but didn't say anything. Steiner's other brow rose and he looked bewildered as Skye climbed onto his knee.

"What do you want? Why are you sitting on me?" 

Kaede watched with a smirk as Steiner wrestled with their son who had no interest in doing such a thing. Giving up, Steiner scowled at him as Skye rested his cheek on his chest. "What _are_ you doing?"

No response came and Steiner grunted. Kaede finally rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "He's tired, baby, and he's too shy to ask you to let him sit on your knee."

Steiner blinked at her before snorting, "What the heck's with that? Have I made it so you can't ask me for anything, huh?"

"You almost threw him out of your lap a second ago" smirked Keiji.

"Yea, well-…is he asleep?" Steiner suddenly questioned, startled.

He tilted his head and saw that Skye indeed had dozed off but Steiner waved a hand in his face just to be sure.

"Leave my baby boy alone" scowled Kaede.

"I've never seen the kid go out that quick, that's all" Steiner muttered thoughtfully.

Staring at him for some moments, he petted the boy's hair faintly, "I forgot how cute he is. You know, since he's the devil and all."

Kaede chuckled, "Uh huh."

Kurt glowered, watching this, "Our son _still_ hasn't returned to us? What is this?"

Carrie laughed, resting her ear on his chest, "He'll show up, I'm sure. Have you had fun though?"

"It's been amazing, yea" he chuckled, sighing, "Our family doesn't do things like this."

"Yea, your mom seems more interested in the voyeurism thing."

Kurt glowered lightly at her as the others just stared, Keiji commenting, "What?"

Hayato finally showed back up though, exhausted, and Kurt sighed, lifting him into his arms. Carrie stood, bidding everyone farewell. Kurt smirked as his brother reluctantly parted with Hotaru but looked giddy as they walked home.

"I got her number!"

"Nice" Kurt remarked.

Carrie scowled, "You better not be a jerk to my cousin, _jerk_ , she's been petrified of men for as long as I can remember."

Joe stuck out his tongue, "I'll be a complete gentleman."

Kurt frowned before smiling tenderly at Hayato who looked happy in his sleep. But the frown returned and he glanced at Joe.

"Hey Joe…weren't we supposed to do something?"

Joe glanced at him, confused, "Like what?"

" _Shin. Kurt_."

Both froze and Carrie cocked a brow at the very, very irate woman who was standing on the porch of their house, hands balled and eye twitching. Kurt and Joe stared at her, gaping in horror. Carrie slowly took Hayato from Kurt and smiled brightly, "I'll…leave you guys to your quality time."

Kurt grinned nervously, exchanging a glance with Joe and realized it was good that he had so much fun this day…because, like always, his mother looked ready to make it his last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dictionary of Terms:**

 **2016 Notes:** As of Dirty, I realized Koji would probably have some tattoos already so it's upgraded a little bit. I wish I could think of _less_ posery tattoos for them around now but Koji's has helped me add elements back to the other so I'll take it.

Bishonen- Pretty boys. In Koji and Nelly's case, biseinen would be more appropriate as they're older.

Everclear- Comes in two forms. One's like 95.5% proof alcohol then there's one even closer to 100%...aka, strong.

Grey Goose- Vodka, 80 proof

Smirnoff- Vodka, 80 proof

151-…I don't know but I have friends that have done some bad things on this stuff. Strong.


	12. That Girl

**Chapter 11:** That Girl

 **Author's Note:** Yup.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt shuffled into his house, surveying the humble abode. He frowned, staring at Hayato's book bag which was sitting on the stand. He was home early. Odd…

Looking around more, he found the attic door open. Brow furrowing, he wandered up the stairs. Surprised, he found Hayato sitting on the floor near a huge trunk, looking at a book. Kurt walked over and the young boy looked up with a smile.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hey…what are you doing home?" Kurt questioned, not imagining Hayato being a truant.

"School ended early since the air conditioning went out. They called mom and she told me she'd text you and if you weren't there in a few minutes to walk home."

Kurt blinked, picking the cell phone out of his pocket and groaning. Ugh, great. He was so preoccupied with getting his mother happy again that he missed the call. It had been a long process, getting the pissed woman back. It was Friday and Joe and he were still trying to get her happy enough to leave them alone, not to mention having to work as well. It felt like he'd barely been home. Crashing beside his son, he smiled, resting his chin on top of his head.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"Mama's photo albums!"

Kurt blinked and glanced at the books before his eyes widened. "What?"

It was a picture of two little very blonde girls, one dressed in white and one in pink.

"That's mama and that's Aunt Jilliana" Hayato pointed out, Carrie apparently being the one wearing pink.

Kurt stared, still amazed, "She looks…cute."

Jilliana was dancing around and Carrie was kicking, spinning a frilly parasol. Honestly he was glad Hayato could tell between the two because without Carrie's bright red ends, they could have been twins. Hayato flipped the page and he smiled, chuckling faintly at the picture of Carrie as a baby, her chubby face covered in makeup and Jilliana apparently at fault.

It was an interesting thing, really, watching Carrie progress from cute and adorable to…her. It seemed around thirteen she started wearing the torn alternative punk clothes. In her teens, she also had an odd preoccupation with eyeliner. It was kind of sexy, actually. He smiled again, one of the few cute pictures of her left being holding her little brother in one arm and strumming the guitar in the other, the baby seeming enraptured. Carrie really had influenced him…

"What does this one say, daddy?"

Kurt blinked as Hayato had picked up another book…

"Stay out or die…" he read slowly.

"Stay out or die?" Hayato repeated, puzzled.

"Yea. I guess it's something she doesn't want anyone to see" Kurt mumbled.

"Oh…" Hayato replied before brightening, "I'm going to go play Diddy Kong!"

Kurt watched his son in amazement as he skipped off. Man, that boy was something. The curiosity was killing him. Glancing at the book, he sighed and peeked in…

The first picture was enough to get his blood boiling. She was flicking off the camera, no doubt, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was topless and that someone _else_ took that picture. Grunting, realizing she was probably at least sixteen, he rolled his eyes. He remembered well how Carrie was in their…drug years so he could only imagine her teenage years.

Turning the page, he nearly had an aneurism.

She was making out with some guy. He had black hair and blue eyes. Kurt's eyes were bleeding by the time he was finished with the book. Who the hell was this dude?

…He was being ridiculous. Of course Carrie had had many a boyfriend, he knew that already. Hell, he was screwing with her when she had a 'boyfriend', no matter how odd the situation.

Sighing, he blinked when he noted some words Carrie had written…

"…Get…Mura to marry me?"

Who the f—k was Mura? Glaring at the offensive sentence, he tossed it back in the trunk, grumbling irritably as he wandered from the attic, wishing he'd been like Hayato and got distracted by something else.

…Mura?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

' _She was 16, Kurt, she probably had many guys she'd want to marry.'_ No way, this was Carrie…such a statement meant this guy was important. _'Fine then, idiot, ask her…it should be OBVIOUS that you're the guy she's with, I mean, c'mon…'._ Don't be dumb, she could have just settled. _'You're the one arguing with yourself and I'M the dumb one?...Wait.'_

Kurt rapidly shook his head, shaking out all that randomness and stomping back into the house after having been so disturbed he needed to take a walk. He couldn't stand it, he had to know who this 'Mura' was. Did she still think about that guy? Was she settling with him?

Marching up the steps, knowing she was home now, he set his mind on bringing it up immediately. He wouldn't feel settled until he got some answers.

Swinging the door to the room open, he opened his mouth, ready to demand who the hell was Mura. "Carrie, I have to talk to y-"

Before ultimately gawking.

"Oh hey, there you are" she smiled at him, wearing only a red bra and thong…

She was zipping up the side of knee length red leather boots, hugging her legs tightly. He stared, his mind having a traffic jam.

"W-where'd you…?"

She giggled, "Aren't they so cool? I saw them in the window of this store and I thought, 'I _must_ have them'."

The jam was getting crowded…

"And you know the _weirdest_ thing?" she questioned, oblivious, "It wasn't even _that_ kind of store, but the associate was like, I'm totally going to give you this whip to go with them and it was so funny!" 

"…Whip?"

Carrie grinned and showed him the red whip with tassel ends, chuckling, "Hot, eh?"

Everything was crashing and crashing fast. She frowned, walking over to him, "You had to talk to me though? What's up?"

Staring at her, so completely aroused that he had no idea _what_ he was going to talk to her about, he glanced around shiftily before clearing his throat. "So…a whip, eh?"

She gnawed her lower lip sexily, pressing against him, "Mm hmm…"

The blonde squealed as he hefted her up and took her to the bed. Unfortunately, traffic was going to be blocked for a few… hours…but after _that_ …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie's hair curled around his skin as she closed her eyes, fingering invisible shapes in his chest, humming contently. Kurt mm'd before glowering. Okay, now was perfect.

"Carrie."

She lifted her head, her chin resting on his chest, her hair messy, blue eyes sleepy and seductive, and staring at him contently. His whole body trembled. Ugh, the things she did to him. Playing with her hair, he noted her ends were fading.

"You going to re-dye your hair, baby?" he questioned.

"Mm, yea, I've just been busy…" she yawned.

"Good because…I…saw some pictures today. You and Jilliana don't look that different and I don't want to get confused" he rambled, not sure how to approach this.

Carrie's brows furrowed, "Really? Jilliana's tanner and a few inches taller…"

"Oh, well…"

"Pictures?"

He blinked absently, "Hayato found some albums in the attic and we looked at those for a few hours."

She grimaced, "How embarrassing…"

"What? The…baby pictures?"

Carrie cocked a brow, "…Yea…?"

He grunted and glowered, "Oh c'mon! I saw that book that said 'stay out or die'!"

"Which _naturally_ meant look at it" she rolled her eyes, sitting up before gasping, turning to him, "Haya didn't see it, did he?!"

"No" Kurt grumbled.

"Good…" she sighed, relieved.

"Good?! Who is Mura, Carrie?!" Kurt blurted, irritated.

Carrie stared at him, shocked, before…laughing?

"Mura? Oh my God, I haven't seen him in _years._ "

Kurt huffed, sitting up and leering at her, "In the back of the book, it said 'get Mura to marry me'. What the hell's with that? From what I got, you were punk and rebellious to the core, not romantic, 'I have to have him'."

Carrie just chuckled, shaking her head, "Mura is, or _was_ , sexy. Totally gorgeous and handsome. What any girl, punk rebellious or romantic ditz, would want if they were lookin'."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "Really…?"

She smiled an almost dreadfully devastating smile and kissed him, "But you're drop dead gorgeous, f—king sexy, and a very good daddy."

He grumbled but admitted feeling a tad placated as he sank back into bed. She rested her cheek against his chest again, murmuring, "He worried about me, y'know? He told me specifically to stay away from Will because he was bad news. Mu was just prophetic like that, y'know?"

"Mu…"

"He was the guitarist in our band" she went on, "We met in elementary school. He was so shy and boring…"

"Sounds your type."

"He was nice to me though. He gave me his cookies and stuff…" she chuckled, "And we just…grew up together, I s'pose."

"How'd cute little kiddy friendship turn into…that stuff you have a whole album dedicated to?" Kurt grunted tersely.

"I told you he was sexy. He turned me on."

Kurt felt himself getting riled up again and she smirked, "I haven't seen this guy in eight years. No need to go and get all jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"You're jealous."

"I'm no-" he snapped.

She kissed him, silencing him. He closed his eyes after a moment and hugged her waist tightly, deciding that really he was being kind of silly. Still…

…Carrie had never talked about marrying him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yay!"

Kurt watched with a smile as his son ran through the amusement park, hyped to the extreme. He was too adorable…

It had been random when Carrie had skipped into the kitchen as he and Hayato were having a nice brunch of Lucky Charms. Kurt had sent her a look, still not sure what to make of this situation but she didn't seem to notice as she proclaimed: "Let's go to the amusement park!"

And so they'd went. Kurt chuckled as Hayato went to get some ice-cream. Carrie stared at the sky, standing beside him as they waited for Hayato.

"You can tell me anything, y'know? I'm a big girl."

Glancing at her, he cocked a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You're upset with me."

He sighed vaguely, "Not…upset. Just a little…sad, maybe."

She blinked at him, apparently more confused than before but he smiled, shaking his head and taking her hand, "C'mon."

Hayato was humming joyfully, eating away before looking up. A child was sitting on a man's shoulders, probably his father's, and holding a balloon happily. Hayato frowned thoughtfully and Kurt rolled his eyes, sighing, swinging the child up and setting him on his shoulders. Kurt couldn't help but laugh a little as Hayato freaked.

"It's okay, buddy, I got you."

Hayato hugged his head for a moment before relaxing, "Okay…"

Carrie chuckled and Kurt retook her hand, looking up at his son, "…But try not to spill ice cream on my head."

"K!"

They walked through and Carrie giggled, kissing his cheek, "I'll win you something!"

"Baby, I really don't need a Hello Kitty stuffed animal" he snickered.

She gasped, "A Goemon plushie!"

Kurt raised a brow, smirking at the mother of his child's obsession with…things. She could get obsessed with anything, really.

A Goemon, Lupin, Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Power Ranger plushie later, they headed on, Kurt shaking his head in amazement. Hayato hugged the Power Ranger in one arm, looking toward a huge coaster.

"Let's ride that, mama!" 

"Looks sweet!"

Kurt glanced at both of them in disbelief, never having been a fan of being scared senseless as a thrill. He cleared his throat.

"You two go, I'll, uh, supervise the plushies" he remarked carefully as he set Hayato on the ground, rubbing his shoulders.

"Okay dad. Make sure no one takes him" said Hayato seriously, handing him the toy.

"Yea, don't lose Lu-chan or 'Yasha" glowered Carrie.

"Gotcha" he chuckled.

The two skipped off to line and he sat, sighing, wondering how his life had changed to this so quickly. It'd seemed like forever ago when he came here with all the intention of leaving once his grandfather had everything set up…but now?

Now he had an adorable son and…

…And what did he call Carrie?

Mother of his child just seemed so detached and more so like he'd raised Hayato his whole life by himself. Girlfriend just seemed too vague. He smiled a bit sadly. Maybe that was why he was so upset. He wanted to be more to Carrie than that…

"Dad, it was SO cool!"

He looked up, startled, and blinked, "Over already?"

"Yea, but it was _awesome_!"

Kurt smiled, swinging the child on his shoulders again and Carrie took his hand rather silently. He glanced to her after she didn't speak for a while, frowning, "What's wrong, baby?"

"I…I'm dizzy" she admitted, rubbing her temple.

He smirked, kissing her cheek, "That's so cute."

"Shut up" she snickered.

"…Care bear?"

Kurt raised a brow at the weird mention of an ancient American cartoon by some random person they'd passed. Even weirder, Carrie stopped?

She turned around, looking over her shoulder, and squealed, releasing Kurt's hand, "Mu!" 

Kurt stared in disbelief as she darted over to that…guy. Speak of the damn devil. He was…about the same. And _that_ made Kurt dizzy…

He swung her up in his arms, hugging her tightly, "Oh my God, where the hell have you been?!"

He set her down, staring her over as if he were trying to figure out if he were imagining things. Funny, Kurt thought as his eyes narrowed, this reminded him a bit of him and Carrie's reunion…except not quite as jovial.

"It's a long story…" she laughed vaguely.

"Long story?" he questioned incredulously.

"Who's that guy mama's talking to?" Hayato abruptly questioned innocently.

Kurt just blinked. He expected the guy to either be like, you've left me for someone else or…something. But instead he raised a raven brow.

"…Did that kid just address _you_ as 'mama'?"

Carrie giggled, rushing over to them, "Uh huh! This is my baby, Hayato, and his daddy, Kurt."

Kurt wondered if this would stimulate some jealousy or possessiveness. However, the guy looked…displeased?

"So…you ran off without a word for eight years to…have a family? It would have freaked me out a bit, sure, but that's no reason to worry me and Hito sick."

Carrie's eyes widened and she grimaced, scratching the back of her neck, "It's…not that simple. Like I said, it's a…long story."

Mura raised an eyebrow before she laughed airily, waving a hand, "So you're here by yourself? Lame."

Mura rolled his eyes around, "Yea."

"Oh, so you _are_ here with someone? Girlfriend, wife?"

Mura sighed, "I have…a few ladies in my life. Not a girlfriend or wife though."

"Whore" Carrie snorted.

Mura smirked at her before coughing, "Remember what you told me the night we were at the bar about certain…fluids?"

Carrie pondered for a long moment before cocking a brow, "That your jizz would knock up a woman quick?"

" _What_?" Kurt found himself exclaiming.

Carrie waved a hand at him as he seethed to himself. This sucked. Mura pinked a little as Carrie gawked, "No way! There's a mini Mu? Son?"

Mura shook his head. Carrie blinked, "Oh, a daughter?"

He blinked simply, "A…?"

"Twins?" Carrie amended.

Mura sighed and Carrie's eyes widened, "Triplets…?"

He smiled weakly and Carrie burst out a laugh, "Oh my Gawd, quadruplets?"

And, as if on cue, four black haired little girls came out of nowhere, squealing and giggling, skipping and tugging at Mura's legs, each holding a balloon. Mura smiled though his brow twitched.

"Welcome to my world."

Kurt stared, wide-eyed, wondering how he'd handle that situation. He'd…be a little horrified if Carrier ended up having four at once, good lord. Carrie was biting the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the poor guy.

"They're cute…" she got out.

Mura just sighed before glancing down at them, "Ladies."

They all stopped running around, standing in a little line, their faces the same except for two had blue eyes and the other two had black. He smiled down at them.

"This is an old friend of daddy's. Can you say 'hello'?"

"Hello!" they all said in unison.

Carrie smiled at them, "Did you teach them to speak like that?"

"No, they've been doing that since they were two. I think that as quadruplets, they all think in one singular unit. I plan to base a study around it" Mura mused.

Carrie smirked at him before leaning over, "Hi, I'm Carrie. What's your names?"

One of the black eyed ones giggled, her hair in pigtails "May!"

The blue eyed one that had her hair pinned back with a lotus blossom clip answered, "Yue."

The other black eyed one, her hair in braided pigtails, answered, "Meryl."

And finally, the last blue eyed one whose hair was pulled into a loose ponytail mumbled, "Mei…"

"…Mura, you named two of your quadruplets 'May'?" Carrie cocked a brow.

Mura snorted, "I had nothing to do with naming them nor was I given the opportunity."

Carrie frowned, confused, before Mura waved a hand, "So…I want to hear your 'long story', as you so put it."

"...Okay. But I want to hear yours first. I want a chuckle before I tell mine" Carrie agreed.

Mura smirked but agreed. Kurt grudgingly followed. He wasn't particularly wanting to hear this story but…whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a kiddy café, a playground inside that Mura's 'ladies' instantly rushed to. Kurt could see Hayato had all the desire in the world to go but alas, he grew uncomfortable around same age ladyfolk. Kurt chuckled, patting the back of his head.

"They won't eat you. Go on."

Hayato grimaced but firmly pushed forward. Kurt smiled, shaking his head before he glowered back at the two. Great, back to this. He walked over, sitting at the fancy chair beside Carrie. Carrie pointed to something on the menu, "You should get this."

He stared at it before his nose wrinkled, "Sundried yellow pear…tomato? Ice wine vanilla bean, ice cream on a pinenut Florentine cup. What the hell is that?"

"It looks good!"

"Tomatoes and ice cream is where I have to draw the line, sorry."

Carrie rolled her eyes as the waiter came over, taking their order, "I'll take a banana split."

"Chocolate strawberry sundae" Kurt said after a moment, looking at the menu with a cocked brow, never having come into a place like this.

"Iced coffee."

Carrie looked up at Mura who'd ordered that and stuck out her tongue, "So boring!"

He smirked, "With a slice of strawberry cake"

"Insane, Mura, don't go crazy on me."

He snickered at that before sighing, "So…this story?"

"Nope, yours first."

Mura sighed before waving a hand, "I guess I was depressed. I went to that bar…remember the one on Tanbaro?"

"Yea, that rich one I refused to go into" she raised a brow, "We always went to Foshintsu, why were you there?"

"I'd been wandering and I just needed to drink _something_ …" he sighed, "So I went in and pretty much got completely smashed…and…I woke up the next morning with…her."

"Their mother" Carrie annotated.

"Yea…Fuwaki Ceffiena…" he mumbled, "I really don't remember how I met her or whatever, but I guess I did…I told her I'm sorry, left my number so I didn't seem like a complete ass, and ran off. Then, three or four months later, she calls me, says we need to meet. I had pretty much pushed the whole thing into the back of my mind to get over it. I'm not comfortable with doing such things but I did."

He paused as his coffee was placed before him then continued, "So we met in a café kind of like this…without the dinosaurs, and I discovered she was…hugely pregnant."

"How was she huge though?" Carrie demanded, "Four months is too early to be 'huge'."

Mura sighed some and Kurt felt inclined to answer for some reason, "Well, if she had quadruplets, Car, she'd be bigger than the usual."

Carrie seemed to ponder this and Mura nodded, "You should have seen her at nine months. She could rightfully be compared to a house."

Carrie smirked at that as Mura continued, "So…what was I supposed to do? I…I had a responsibility to her so I…tried to have a relationship. But you know, that whole not knowing her at all thing was hard to get past."

"Was she nice?"

Mura stippled his fingers before answering, "No."

Sipping his coffee, he mumbled, "You've known me forever, Car, and you knew I wanted to be a researcher, right? But she…she tossed my ambitions out like they belonged to her and threw in her own."

Carrie frowned, shaking her head, "That's being a parent though, Mu."

Kurt glanced at Carrie, startled. Why'd she sound so defeated? Mura shrugged though.

"I know my girls come first. No matter what…" Mura murmured, "But…it was odd, really, the request she made. It was like…the mafia. Her father is owner of the Fuwaki Mining Company."

Carrie blinked slowly as Kurt was surprised, Mura snickered as he sliced his cake with the fork, "Carrie looks like she has no idea what I'm talking about but…"

"It's the third largest mining facility in Japan" Kurt explained to her, "Fuwaki Darshan may very well be in the top 15 richest men in Asia as well."

Carrie snorted, oddly unimpressed. Mura chuckled, "You haven't changed much, have you? But honestly, I just…didn't get her. She said as the father of her children I had to be a part of the company. I was majoring in molecular biology, what the hell do I know about running a company?"

"Why didn't you tell her that wasn't your forte?"

"I did. I really honestly did but she wouldn't hear it, kept saying I was making stupid excuses. I wasn't. Honest to God, I wasn't…but…but I _did_ try, at least for my little girls, right?" Mura said lightly, "But…but right off, I couldn't stand the people. I mean, it was an injustice, really, how they treated the working people who did all the work while they all sat around in the office pretending to work and play Solitaire."

"You tried to set them straight, right?"

"Right" he snorted, "I had about as much jurisdiction as the janitor, if not less."

He finished his cake before continuing, "…I told her that it wouldn't work. That I wouldn't help this company, that I couldn't. The girls were five months old by then. Ceffiena told me then and there though that if I left Fuwaki, that…she'd take the girls and I couldn't see them again."

Carrie stared, wide-eyed, as he went on miserably, "It wasn't like we were married or anything. I couldn't just beg for custody because, really, I had no grounds. I…I couldn't give up on them. They're my daughters…I'm…I'm attached to them."

He paused, replying after a second, "So I stayed for them."

He smiled wistfully at the girls who were playing in the castle, continuing, "But…but I knew that…that it wasn't going to work. I'd come home and sit in my room away from theirs in the dark for hours before I even noticed a light wasn't on. I didn't sleep or eat well…I was depressed. Doctor even had the nerve to put me on medication. It didn't really help."

Kurt and Carrie frowned as he shook his head, "I didn't even _see_ my girls. I worked up to eighteen hours out of the day to try to keep my division running and it was _hard._ It wasn't fair, really, that I wasn't even seeing the main reasons I stayed there. My girls were four before I knew it."

Rubbing his temple, he smiled sadly, "I told Ceffiena that I'd tried. For five long years I tried and that…that I couldn't do it anymore. I…I left. I was going to go insane. It was only a matter of time."

Carrie was silent before shrugging, "She didn't win though! You have your daughters now!"

"She took me to court. Said I was unstable and unwilling to support our kids" he interjected monotonously, "Judge ruled in her favor. Wasn't until I appealed that I was given a week every two months to see them."

"…A week…every two months?" Carrie echoed incredulously.

"Yep, they go back to mommy Monday and I don't see them next month."

"That's not fair!" Carrie snapped, "You should at least get weekends! A week every two months, what bull!"

He waved his hand and sighed, "It's how it is, Carrie. I fought but it didn't work…I just…settled. I'm happy I get to see them at all."

Carrie seemed very displeased and Kurt frowned, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully. In truth, he could tell Mura hated the situation with a passion but…but what could he do? That…that really sucked.

"Now, your story" he said, reclining back.

"I don't know, that story didn't make me chuckle, it made me sad" she pouted.

Mura smirked, "A deal is a deal, Care. Spill. Do you know Hito and I spent two years looking for you? I want to know what happened."

Carrie sighed but pretty much told all the details of the story, only neglecting the minute. It was odd hearing this story, in all honesty. Kurt hated how it sounded and apparently Mura did too as he stared at her in something acute to disbelief.

"…So let me get this straight-first, I'm not sure how 'beware of Will' translated into _living_ with him, Carrie."

"I know…" she mumbled.

Mura grunted, shaking his head, glaring at his cup, "…I…I'll admit, I'm more than a little disappointed in you. Drugs of all things. But…but I'm glad that you were headstrong enough to have gotten out."

Carrie sighed as he shook his head again, "Haruto _knew_ where you were, that idiot…"

"Don't even talk about that bastard asshole" glared Carrie, "He was just obsessed with the drugs, he didn't give a flying f—k about me or anything else."

Mura cocked a brow before oddly shrugging, "I suppose."

"You suppose?! Are you siding with him?" snapped Carrie.

"Carrie…" Kurt approached cautiously.

"Not _only_ did he use me to improve relations with that bastard, he hindered Kurt's recovery too! He was a parasite, the jerk-off!"

Mura was wide-eyed, staring at her, "I'm not too happy either, with his actions, but…I mean, cut him a little slack. I think he learned his lesson the hard way."

Carrie glowered and Kurt frowned, "Learned his lesson? Is he in jail?"

Mura was sipping his refill before pausing, staring at them, stunned, "Jail?"

Kurt's brows furrowed as Carrie just huffed, "Yea, how else would he learn?"

"…Carrie, Haruto's dead."

Carrie paused mid-rant and Kurt gawked for a moment. They stared at him as if he'd randomly grown another head in their presence.

"…What?"

Mura sighed, "Drug overdose. His mom found him in his bathroom after no one had seen him in days. Heroin overdose."

"B-but I-I _just_ saw him" Kurt protested.

"He's been dead for about two years" Mura murmured, frowning, "I'm sorry, I thought you guys knew."

Carrie gaped and Kurt felt…ill…

…Dead?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ferry ride home was silent, Hayato asleep in Carrie's lap. Kurt didn't know what to say and she was still…stunned. The woman kissed Hayato's forehead absently.

"Was there anything we could have done, Kurt?"

Kurt pondered over that for a moment before whispering, "Perhaps. But I think we both had other things on our minds…and, somewhere along, we just let everyone else go."

Carrie shook her head, wiping her eyes, "I…I would have…would I have died too?"

Kurt grimaced and hugged her against him, "No. We were fortunate, okay? We were very, very fortunate and we should be grateful."

"We can say that, right? We can say that because we're alive but Haruto? You went to school with him, right? You-you ever go over to his house?" she whimpered.

Kurt rubbed his temple, indeed, unfortunately, remembering how Haruto's house was, "His dad was a drunken discharged army salary man and his mom was, well, for lack of a better term, 'trailer trash' or pretty damn close to it."

"He always tried to stay away. Neither of them ever cared. Will…Will played off of that need in people to get away, to find a place to go to…the only one that fell in without a reason was me" she laughed bitterly, "But…he could play the guitar _so_ well. I mean, he-he was a slacker but he could have done anything he wanted with that. But…no…"

Kurt kissed her forehead, shaking his head, not knowing what else to say. It was unfortunate.

…Somehow, though, he knew life would carry on and Haruto would become a distant memory…

And that…that also was very unfortunate. What had been the use…in any of it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dictionary of terms:**

 **Goemon** \- From the show, Lupin the 3rd…oddly is a samurai despite the show being set at least in the 80s or 90s…

 **Lupin** \- Lupin the 3rd is a playboy thief…like Steiner! 

**Inuyasha** \- half dog-demon with white hair and doggy ears…I miss Inuyasha!

 **Sasuke** \- EMO boy from Naruto XP

 **Meryl** \- From Magical Melody, Ronald's niece that's kind of…um, dark?

 **May** \- From various games like HM64, Back to Nature, Friends of Mineral Town, etc.

 **Mei** \- From Rune Factory, that really young looking one that could be 100 years old XP

 **Yue** \- From Rune Factory 2…that's about all I know.

 **Ceffiena** \- From the Island of Happiness. And I apologize for making all the glasses girls EVIL, I have glasses myself but alas…they need some spunk.


	13. Back For the Second Time

**Chapter 12:** Back for the Second Time

 **Author's Note:** Lol, yes indeed, but Mura takes the cake for having quadruplets. However, this may come as a shocker to the readers of this series but that very well may be the last multi-birth x gasp! x **(September 2016 Update: LIES.)** Well, it was kind of unnatural to begin with but the Yagami family is magical anyway. And while Hotaru and Joe aren't going to have a separate story, they'll be within this one. And thanks really all I knew about 151 was a few members of my posse had some…encounters under its influence. Ah, good times. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Every time I look in the mirror…all these lines on my face gettin' clearer. The past is gone; It goes by like dusk to dawn. Isn't that the way? Everybody's got their dues in life to pay…"_

Kurt watched, surprised once again. He really had forgotten Carrie could sing…

She'd been depressed over the Haruto thing so he thought he'd suggest karaoke. She didn't really want to go but they ended up going to a bar. Her siblings and cousins tagged along. Carrie insisted on singing something after getting fairly drunk and darted on stage. Shocking, really. But she started yelling out she needed a guitarist. Takeru volunteered and that seemed to send Carrie into a fit of tears since Haruto had been the bassist for her high school band…

" _Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes. I know it's everybody's sin. You got to lose to know how to win."_

Her voice was amazing. What had she wanted to do before the drug stint?

" _Half my life is in books' written pages. Lived and learned from fools and sages…you know it's true, all the things come back to you!"_

" _Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"_ she crooned, _"Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!"_

Takeru did an impressive guitar solo, apparently very involved in becoming a musician. Carrie had wanted him to sing background but he grinned that he wanted to hear her alone since it'd been so long.

" _Dream on, dream on, dream on. Dream until your dreams come true" Carrie sang lowly, "Dream on, dream on, dream on. Dream until your dreams come through."_

She swayed a bit, either from drunkenness or the music's mood, as Takeru did the brief guitar solo.

" _Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away! Sing with me, sing for the year, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears! Sing with me, if it's just for today. Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away!"_

There was fervent applause from those in the bar and Carrie sighed, waving a hand. Kurt frowned when he remembered she wanted to be an actress…

He smiled softly when she laughed as someone requested 'Dude Looks Like a Lady'. An actress. He frowned again and wondered.

Was she not pursuing her dream because of Hayato…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mm, last night was so much fun" Carrie groaned, grabbing a cup, "Except it feels like my head is going to split open."

"Probably because of that tight bun" Kurt mumbled, drinking tea.

She glowered at him, her hair set in that particular style because she was going to work, "I have to make money, Kurt, and they're not going to stand for my rebellious highlights."

He sighed and set the mug down as she sat, eating a muffin. Stippling his fingers, his elbows on the table, he stared at her intensely for a moment before replying: "Quit."

She stopped mid-bite and stared at him, bewildered, "Quit? I have to make money for my child, smart one."

"I can do that. Quit and go back to school."

Startled, she gazed at him in wide-eyed amazement before laughing, shaking her head and standing, "You're cute."

"I mean it!" he protested, "You should go back to school."

"What school would take me, Kurt?" she demanded acerbically, "I got expelled! And you know what, it-it was stupid anyway!"

Kurt grimaced as she rushed out, slamming the door loudly behind her. That's…that's not what he was trying to do at all.

He, well, he impregnated her. It may have been the reason she left Will and drugs but what if she had gotten out without that incentive? She…she could have continued to pursue her dreams. Instead, she had to throw out all her endeavors to make a settled environment for Hayato.

" _That's being a parent though, Mu…"_

Kurt balled his fists and glared. That wasn't true. Carrie didn't have to abandon anything at all. He was here now. 

But now to find a way to get her back in school…and as much as he loathed the idea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Back into Hoshino? Impossible."

Kurt glared, irritated at this man who would be his rival if Hayato didn't exist, most likely. Mura sighed after making this statement, waving off Kurt's anger.

"I'd love to see her back too, y'know? She would make an amazing actress" he murmured, "But Hoshino is unforgiving about things like disappearing and getting expelled."

"Can't her record just be cleared?" demanded Kurt, not knowing much about this system.

"Not really" he shook his head before giving him an odd look, "Unless you married her, that is."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but that made him falter. Gaping, he blinked, "…Wha?"

"Marry her. She'd take your last name. You'd have to do some sneaky s—t but it's been done" Mura shrugged.

"I-I want to get her in honorably!" Kurt blurted, "Sneaking like we're doing something wrong _now_. That's-that's ridiculous!" 

Mura cocked a brow, crossing his arms, "Or…?"

"…She…she doesn't want to marry me" Kurt mumbled miserably.

He expected the guy to be happy but instead he snorted loudly, "Yea, that's cute."

Kurt cocked a brow himself as he followed the guy up the street, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mura paused, his shoulder length raven hair tilting with his head, "I mean, it's only been _eight_ years. I know I haven't been around much but…s—t…I…I did…care about her."

Kurt didn't like where this was going.

"But lo and behold, I see her after nearly a decade with her _son_ and her boyfriend. I guess it all worked out like I had thought it would" he mumbled miserably.

"And…how's that?"

"She always just loved messing with me and I knew Carrie's random declarations of love were just random so…so I just held out, knowing she'd find another guy. I…just had kind of hoped she…wouldn't."

Kurt's eyes narrowed slowly, "…I see."

"Don't worry" snorted Mura sadly, "Even if you weren't in the picture, I doubt it'd work."

"She wrote in the back of a book that her goal in life was to get you to marry her" glared Kurt.

"You know what her aspiration was _before_ actress? Stripper."

"…"

"Yea, she said no one ever _aspires_ to be a stripper so…" Mura chuckled, shaking his head, "In short, I'm nothing to worry about, really. I saw the way she looks at you, it's…sickening."

Kurt snickered, "Thanks."

"No problem. Now back to this other deal" Mura waved a hand, "Hoshino won't take her back all willy nilly unfortunately. However, there's a school, Nodame…"

"Nodame?"

Mura nodded, "Not as prestigious, but pretty nice all the same. Shou Asuka was able to transfer from there."

Kurt blinked, surprised, the actress well-known for her movie roles, even having a few overseas, "But if Hoshino won't take her back, why would this place take her?"

"Carrie's got a prestigious family. Drop some hints, move some cards around, boom, she's in…"

Kurt grumbled, "Ugh! I said I wanted to get her in _without_ doing anything like that."

Mura rolled his eyes, sighing, "I don't think you understand how this works. The only way Carrie's getting into the acting industry _without_ doing 'anything like that' is as a porn star. Otherwise, get ready to kiss some ass."

Kurt let out a deep breath and mumbled, "Where is this Nodame then?"

It irritated him but he supposed he could see what Mura was saying. Carrie mysteriously disappeared but was very much alive, never having even informed the school that she was leaving or…anything.

But he'd accomplish this. He'd get her back into school one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whaaa?"

Yagami Jyun cocked a brow at him as they sat in his office at the magazine he currently worked at. Kurt felt a tad weird, especially since the guy had half-naked models skipping in and out, chatting with him. It was really awkward when they hit on him too.

"Oi, this is my cousin's boyfriend. Leave him alone" Jyun had commented crossly though.

Rubbing his brow, Jyun shook his head, "Has she said anything about this?"

"…No, I just…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to see her do her thing again" Jyun shrugged, "But you can't really _make_ her do it, y'know?"

"…I know" he sighed miserably, "I just…"

"I slept with a teacher there…" Jyun randomly said.

Kurt stared at him, stunned, as he seemed to muse, "We ended on a pretty good note too, since she wasn't looking for anything serious. Shoko was her name, maybe? Yea, Shoko…"

Kurt wasn't sure what to add to these ponderings as he picked up his cell and hummed as he went through his rather huge contact list. He pressed it to his ear before chuckling a little. "I only call when I want something, eh? Maybe."

Staring at his nails for a moment as he listened, he laughed, shaking his head, "That's not true, Sho, not true at all. I do need something…and I'll give you anything you want in return."

A smirk crossed his face after a second, " _Except_ that."

He laughed again, "I'm sorry, Sho, the last thing this world needs is my spawn running around."

Jyun grinned lazily, "At least we can agree. Okay, my cousin, her name's Carrie. Think you can get her into Nodame? …My age."

He cocked a brow, "Ouch lady, I'm in my prime."

Kurt grimaced. Carrie wasn't thatold but by industry standards, she was starting pretty late. Jyun chuckled and sighed, "I know, but she acted a lot when she was younger. She did The Rocky Horror Show and _Les Miserables_ and all that other…stuff."

Jyun closed his eyes and listened as the woman on the other end chattered. He smiled lightly, nodding, "Yea, her."

He waited another moment before murmuring, "She…just had some things to overcome. And you know Hoshino. You could have had cancer and they'd think of an excuse for you not to return, y'know?"

The woman once again ranted and Jyun looked satisfied, "Awesome. I'll tell her. Thanks a lot, Sho."

Clicking off, he smirked at Kurt, sighing airily, "I've sold my body and now she has a rehearsal on Monday."

Kurt blanked, "Sold your…? Uh, I don't think she'd like that."

Jyun snorted, waving a hand, "Sho's hot, it's no loss to me."

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "So…Monday."

"Monday, 4 p.m. sharp. Sho's a slave driver."

Kurt nodded rapidly, "Thanks, this is great."

Jyun nodded and sighed, staring at his screen, "But if you'll excuse me, I have another slave driver to please and lunch with wifey."

Kurt nodded, leaving, excited to rush home and tell Carrie about all this. He wanted her to be do this, he wanted her to pursue her dreams…

…He wanted her to be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato sat at the kitchen table, watching his mother cook and reading manga at the same time. Scraping potatoes, the woman sang in a rich octave.

" _There's no time for us…there's no place for us. What is this thing that builds are dreams…yet slips away from us? …Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever…? Oh…"_

Hayato blinked, confused, as she continued faintly.

" _There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us…this world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Who?...Who dares to love forever? Oh, all love must die!"_

Hayato's little brows creased as she hit a high note.

" _I touch my tears… with your lips. Touch my world with your fingertips! And we can have forever. And we can love forever! Forever… is our today... Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Forever…is our today…"_

Carrie looked up out of the window and murmured softly…

"… _Who waits forever anyway…?"_

Little Hayato cocked a brow and asked: "Do you not love me anymore, mommy?"

Carrie gasped, turning and pulling him into her arms, "Of course I love my honey bunny!"

Hayato grumbled at the embarrassing nickname before questioning, "Daddy?"

"I love your daddy too."

She squealed as arms wrapped around her waist, lips pressed tenderly to her cheek, "You've never told _me_ that."

Carrie smirked and turned, hugging his neck, "I heart you."

"Thanks" he snickered, hugging her tightly against him, murmuring, "I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't really mean to upset you."

Carrie sighed heavily, resting her cheek against his shoulder, "I know. I just…I wish I could."

"But you can!"

Carrie stared, wide-eyed, at him as he looked almost excited, "I pulled some strings and all but you can have a chance to perform and get into Nodame."

Carrie stared at him even more before turning around, smiling at Hayato, "Can you go upstairs for a minute, baby? Mommy has to throttle your daddy."

It was Kurt's turn to be surprised as their son, who apparently had no idea what 'throttle' meant, skipped away. Carrie turned around, her lips pursed, giving him a dark look.

"I can't, Kurt, I don't understand why you don't understand."

"Why can't you?" he demanded, "The only reason you think you can't is because you don't want me to take care of you."

"I don't!" Carrie retorted, "I don't want to have someone 'take care of me', I don't need it!"

Kurt just turned, irritated, before grumbling, "I…I _hate…_ this though. I _hate_ knowing that because I-I…impregnated you-"

"Kurt! My God, I'd still be a crackhead if you _hadn't_ impregnated me, not an actress!"

Kurt sighed deeply before shaking his head, "Fine then."

He walked away and she mumbled, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know" he answered vaguely.

"…I have to take care of my son, Kurt. My dreams are nothing compared to him" she murmured.

Kurt paused, sighing again, "But that's just it, Car: he's my son too…and I want to take care of him so you can take care of yourself too."

Carrie stared after him before going back to cook, gazing at the food languidly. An actress…? A second chance…?

…Really?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday night.

"Should I stay or should I go nowwww? Should I stay or should I go nowwww? If I go there will be trouble, but if I stay there will be doubleeee. So you've got to let me knooowwww, should I stay or should I goooo?"

Carrie smirked at her little brother as he strummed madly at his guitar, crooning out that song weirdly.

"Thanks, Take-chan, you're really, really helping."

The blond grinned toothily before sighing, "You should go though, Carrie. I mean, if Kurt really went out of his way to do all this for you then I think he's serious."

Carrie sighed, shaking her head, "If…if I _do_ happen to do this…and I…I, supposedly, succeed…I won't have time for him or Hayato and I don't want that."

"Do you still want to be an actress?" Takeru questioned.

Carrie grimaced and hugged her knees, bothered over this question most. Did she want to pursue that dream she crushed in order to be a good mother? Absolutely…but then, she didn't do it to be a good mother and that was really more important to her than anything.

"Y'know, a lot of actresses ditch their husbands and are horrid parents to their kids. Or vice versa" Takeru mused suddenly, "I mean, that you're so reluctant shows that you care too much to totally abandon them, right?"

Carrie paused and glanced at him, pondering, "…You think?"

"Yea…I'm not sure how many actresses sit around pondering over whether they should take the opportunity of a lifetime with their little brother."

"But how many actresses put themselves in this situation?" she demanded, standing quickly, pacing, "I'm…I'm scared."

Takeru sighed and shrugged, "He's your son. He always will be…and you've shown him a lot over his short existence already how much you love him. If you happen to blow this out of the water, you know that you'll call him every day or whatever is necessary."

Carrie sighed, sitting again, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "…Can I depend on Kurt, itoto?"

"I think so. Kurt loves Hayato as much as you do, anyone can see that. And he loves you too so I think, at least to humor him, you should do this…" Takeru murmured before adding, "And y'know, you're not leaning on him, right? You're both going to start acting as more of a whole, as a single unit parent couple. He wants to support you so in turn you have to support him. I think you can trust him."

Carrie went silent for a moment before sighing, putting a loose chokehold on her brother's neck, "Sure you aren't going to become a therapist, baby boo?"

Takeru snorted, his now purple and black hair tossing, "Yea, I can see it now. 'What's your problem? Maybe you're just insane, why the hell are you telling me? …Oh yea, that's my job. Well still, screw you'."

Carrie laughed, shaking her head, "You're great."

He kissed her cheek sweetly, sighing, "You'll continue to support my aspiration, right?"

"Of course, punk" she sighed again, smiling, "Just don't f—k it up."

He grinned lazily, "I won't."

Carrie stood, feeling a little satisfied. She could do this, she could. She just…had to depend on Kurt…

It scared her but…but she really, really should have known by now that her Kurt, the father of her beloved child, was no Will.

…She could trust him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato giggled as Joe tossed him in the air. Kurt hammered a nail into the house he was…single-handedly building. He smirked at his brother who was on his own little planet as of late since he was going out with Hotaru.

"You think you can, uh, help me here, bro?"

"You've got it under control" Joe sighed, continuing to play with Hayato.

Hayato laughed happily, "I'll help you daddy!"

Kurt sighed and chuckled, standing and snatching him away, "I'll play with you for a bit while your uncle works on masonry."

Joe pouted but sighed, getting to work, as Kurt sat, resting Hayato on his knee. Hayato smiled at his dad.

"You think mama's okay?"

"I think so" Kurt smiled.

Though, in all honesty, he wished he could have gotten more of a time period between this rehearsal and when he told her. Carrie was nervous and it had been eight years since she'd last acted. He was scared for her. But at the same time, he had complete faith in her. She was Carrie.

Kurt kissed Hayato's forehead and murmured, "Your mama may have to go to school like you do now, Haya."

The little boy's nose wrinkled, "Poor mama."

Kurt laughed and sighed, "She wants to though. And I want you to help me support her as much as we can. She won't be around as much maybe but this will make her happy, this going to school thing. Can you help me out?"

Hayato nodded firmly, "If it makes mama happy."

Kurt sighed, cuddling the boy, "You're a good kid, Haya…"

"Wow, you two are too cute."

Kurt jumped, surprised, as Carrie appeared magically behind them. She was deadpanned and Kurt felt his stomach loop. Oh no…

"How'd it go, baby?"

Carrie sighed, looking away, shrugging. Hayato scowled, "Were they mean to you at school, mama? I'll beat them up!"

Carrie finally laughed, her eyes glowing, walking over and hugging him, "That's okay, baby, mommy doesn't need you out doing hits for her yet."

Kurt tilted his head, frowning, "So…?"

Carrie stared at him seriously before smiling broadly, saying simply: "I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Update 2016: Koji used to be resident guitarist in the first scene but I can't see it now.

Dream On by Aerosmith is the song at the beginning performed by Carrie in the bar. Dude Looks Like a Lady is also by Aerosmith…

Who Wants To Live Forever? by Queen is the song Carrie sang when cooking dinner.

Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash is what Takeru was singing to convince Carrie to go for it.


	14. Diary of May

**Chapter 13:** Diary of May

 **Author's Note:** Indeed, Hayato is the adorable. And the Yagami boys definitely are hotter with the ink XD Will making another appearance…? Hmm…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hayato watched the girls dart around, squealing. He felt incredibly awkward but he really wanted to climb that tower. One of the girls looked down from her perch there and waved._

" _Hi!"_

 _Hayato swallowed hard, remembering what Uncle Joe said and waved back shyly, "Hi…"_

 _She swung her legs rapidly, staring down at him, "You can come up if you want."_

 _Hayato was torn. He was scared to death of the girl yet the opportunity to climb the tower weighed heavily against that. With a soft sigh, he grasped the rungs of the ladder and climbed, choosing the latter._

 _Arriving at the top, the girl scooted over to allow him to sit. She gave him his space, something he greatly appreciated. She looked up, her black hair silky, and remarked._

" _This place is cool. They have foam swords and that huge dragon and everything."_

 _Hayato blinked, having not noticed the replica weapons nor the inflatable dragon outside the tower. He grabbed the sword colored blue and was ready to attack the air filled beast. But he paused, imagining the girl saying something about how it was silly to attack something that wasn't alive or what not…then he'd be embarrassed._

 _Except…_

" _I want to attack it too!"_

 _She grabbed the red sword, sliding down the twirly slide before bouncing and swinging at the lifeless foe…Hayato watched in amazement for a bit before deciding he had to join her, girl or not…_

 _He laughed as she clung to the beast's head, the material it consisted of quite durable. Bouncing, he landed on its back and commanded it to charge forward. At one point, the dragon even became a makeshift magical pirate ship, the girl sitting on his head being the lookout and various stranger children being their enemies._

" _Yar…we be approaching the tower now, Cap'n…" she'd said in a rather impressive pirate brogue._

" _Aye, matey" he agreed, pretending to peer out at the open seas that was the moon bounce._

" _This is cool" the girl suddenly said, sighing, "I wish I had a tower."_

" _My dad made me a tree house. It's really like a house too!" Hayato replied._

" _Aww, that'd be fun too! My mom would never let us do anything like that though" the young girl pouted._

" _May-day, we have to go, honey! You can play with Hayato another time!" called Mura from the outside world._

 _Hayato pouted, having to admit he was having a lot of fun despite her being a girl. But May giggled, leaping down, landing, and waving at him._

" _Bai-bai, Hayato! I want to see your tree house!"_

 _He nodded and waved back, not knowing what to make of this situation…but she was cool…_

 _May…_

 __XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I want to drop out of school again."

Kurt sent Carrie a look as he watched television, the blonde sitting in his lap and reading Othello. Her nose wrinkled, sniffing, "I mean, why do I have to read _everything ever_?"

"So you don't end up being like one of those airhead performers that don't know Survivor from Lord of the Flies" he answered, monotone.

She snickered, punching his shoulder before resting her head on it, reading silently. He smiled at her, brushing her hair aside and burying his nose in her locks. It'd been two months and everything seemed to be coming up roses. She was enrolled in theater classes, having thankfully quit her job to focus on schooling. He was perfectly capable of paying for everything anyway. She hated that but he insisted. He'd even pay for her schooling but alas, she was dead set on doing at least that.

"Let's have sex tonight" she randomly said, still absorbed.

Kurt cocked a brow and snorted, "You need energy for school, baby, and the mood I'm in, you wouldn't even be able to get out of bed tomorrow."

She grinned lazily, "Are you sure that's not you? I usually have no issues with that…"

He chuckled huskily, "Believe me, you'll see _exactly_ what I mean once the weekend rolls around..."

She laughed softly as her cell phone rang. Kurt reached over to grab the device for her and stared at the caller ID. His navy eyes darkened and he looked ready to set it back down. Carrie's brows furrowed and she snatched it from him before he could…before slapping his arm.

"Kurt, it's Mura!" 

"I'm fully aware of that."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so ridiculously jealous, it's annoying as f—k!"

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as well, as she answered, "Mu?"

Kurt sulked. That damn nickname. She blinked, "Really? …Whaaa? No way. Oh my God, I want to meet this bitch. I'd kick her ass."

Kurt cocked a brow as Carrie grunted, "Yea, yea, still the mother of your children, whatever."

Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed, thinking conversations like these made him and Mura look kind of crazy for liking this woman.

"You better not. If I did ever meet her, I'd knock a new personality into her" Carrie sighed.

She laughed after a moment, shaking her head, "Yea, I try. So you want to bring them by? My cousin's kids and Hayato just run the streets until dinner so they should be fine."

Carrie laughed again, "Yea, my son's a total gangster, Mura, really. Seriously, they'd be fine. Sure, sure, no problem."

She bid him farewell and clicked off, handing the phone back to Kurt to replace on the stand near him. Kurt stared at her as she continued to read the book, wondering what that conversation was about.

"…And…what was that?" he finally asked, seeing as she wasn't going to tell him, apparently.

"Oh yea, that hussy decided she was going to fly off to Cancun with her boyfriend and dropped the girls off to Mura when he has to go over and do some internships in Nagoya. His mother and father are in Beijing on vacation so the girls have nowhere to go and he doesn't want to leave them in a hotel for hours in Nagoya so I'm going to take them."

Kurt stared at her plainly and she cocked a brow at him, "What?"

"You? You as in the _you_ who goes to school for half the day?"

Carrie rolled her eyes, "They're little girls, Kurt, they're not difficult."

"There are _four_ of them!"

She waved a hand, "Incidentals. And there are three. Mei is hell bent on staying with Mura."

"Well yay, that's three little girls and three extra kids now" he said sarcastically.

Carrie sighed, "It's exactly like taking care of Hayato when they're that age. They wake up in the morning, give them some cereal and let 'em go. Lunch, they'll scurry home, have some PB and J ready, they're set. By dinner, I'll be home and I can handle the baths and stuff. It'll be fine."

Kurt felt reluctant but if she put it that way… "Where are they going to sleep? Hayato would have an aneurysm if we put them in his room."

"The guest room, I suppose" she mused, "I'll go get two more cots or futons or something and they'll be set."

Kurt tilted his head, perplexed, "You really did think all this out…"

"Of course!" she said cheerfully before biting her lip, whispering into his ear, "Course, that means we can't have sex this weekend so it's now or never…"

Carrie giggled as he hefted her over his shoulder without a second thought and carried her up the stairs. Well, everything seemed to be working out well…

But how would Hayato handle it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, ladies, what's your cereal preference?" Kurt asked slowly, having a pad of paper in his hands.

May, Meryl, and Yue sat demurely on the couch, Hayato not having returned from school yet. Just him and them for a bit. He thought he'd try to get some shopping out of the way…

"Lucky Charms!" they all chimed.

He paused, looking up at them, wondering if they were serious. "Really?"

"Yup!"

He scratched the back of his head, a tad surprised, expecting to have to go get some expensive obscure cereal produced in Europe. Lucky Charms were something him and Hayato ate.

"Okay, well, that's easy" he said, shaking his head, "Anything in particular you like to drink?"

The girls exchanged a tentative glance as if trying to decide something. He smiled some, blinking, "If you guys like something separate, that's cool too, I have no problem."

"Mama doesn't let us drink soda" Yue finally responded.

"Daddy does, however, in moderation" Meryl said rather maturely.

Kurt stared blankly, unsure how to handle that, "Well…I guess I'll go with your dad since he's supposed to be watching you."

This seemed to excite them, getting another unison consensus, "Sunkist!"

Also another beverage he enjoyed. Dropping the pad of paper, he blinked, "Ladies, this may go better than I expected."

"But Kurt-san" Yue said respectfully, "I like Chai Tea with my breakfast."

"And I like Columbian brewed espresso!" May chipped in.

"I'm fine with either" Meryl tacked on.

Kurt stared at them, a tad surprised, "…Coffee?"

They nodded rapidly and he scratched the side of his face, bewildered, "…Okay…coffee's…good."

Well, they were rich so he guessed there had to be _some_ perks. Except…they were six. Picking up his pad, he wrote down these requests before murmuring back everything Mura told him.

"Yue, you're allergic to peanuts. Meryl is allergic to soy…and May is allergic to latex. All very doable."

Handing the remote to them, he replied, "I have to go take care of some things on the phone so you guys can watch television then we can go to the store."

"Okay!"

He went into the kitchen and made some calls around for contracting deals since he agreed to do the paperwork in order to stay home with the kids. After a moment, he returned to the living room and was surprised. They were watching a…truck rally, squealing delightedly as trucks…ran over cars.

…Wow, Mura's kids were weird…but that was cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I'm gay."

Carrie glanced up from rolling onigiri with a marked smirk, "Kurt, unless you're saying I look like a man, you're probably bi."

He snorted and hugged her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "They made me watch Project Runway all day…and I kind of liked it."

Carrie laughed, "Liking Project Runway does not make you gay. That show's just very absorbing, baby."

"I guess…" he sighed.

They were in the living room, currently playing Rock Band with Hayato, something he adored greatly. Perhaps to the point he could look past them being girls.

"He looks comfortable" Kurt commented, releasing Carrie.

"I know, it's so cute!"

Kurt smirked at that before sighing, dropping into a chair and watching the girls laugh as they sang and played their model instruments. He frowned.

"I want a daughter."

Carrie paused and cocked a brow back at him, "Really?"

"Yea…"

"I dunno, I feel bad for Mura. Once that whole puberty thing rolls around, he's got it times four."

Kurt chuckled, "I said I want _a_ daughter, not _four_."

"Well, you see how twins run in my family…" she said coyly.

"I _might_ be able to deal with twins" he snickered.

Carrie tilted her head at him, wondering if he was really, really serious. Another baby? He was picking at a thread on his torn pants, looking kind of solemn. Carrie sighed, wandering over and hugging his shoulders, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"Once I'm done with school, maybe?"

He shrugged simply, "I'm just mouthing off, I'm fine with Haya."

She nuzzled his cheek, shaking her head faintly, "No you're not."

Kurt was silent before turning his head away, "I…I don't know, I'd really, really be fine with our son if I'd just…I don't know, got to hold him at least once…"

Carrie sighed and hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry, baby…"

She bit her lip as he just smiled simply and walked away to watch the kids. It was sad, really…

Being with Kurt really did make her regret her choice more and more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…You got something to tell me, bro?"

Kurt looked up from the newspaper, blinking at Joe before smirking. The girls were eating at the table drowsily and Hayato was at school.

"They're Carrie's ex-boyfriend's kids."

Joe stared at him before questioning, "And…how does that work?"

"I don't know, it's Carrie."

"Kurt-san! I'm not supposed to have soy!" Meryl squealed.

"Oh sh-" Kurt squeaked, taking the coffee from her, "No, no, don't drink that then."

"I take my coffee with soy" May added helpfully.

"Okay…" he sighed, handing the cup to her, frowning, "You okay…Meryl?"

She nodded and he sighed, shaking his head. He may have hated the guy for being a past love interest of Carrie's but he tipped his hat to him for keeping all these quirks straight. The girls finished their coffee and ran off to play out in the yard. Joe sat, picking up the kettle he'd put the coffee in and sniffed it before flinching.

"Good Lord, that's STRONG."

"Seriously, I'd be buzzed as hell but they're just normal, it's amazing" Kurt shook his head, drinking his tea.

"My little buddy's getting along with these girls?" Joe questioned, pouring himself some of the brew.

"Yep, that's my boy."

"Well anyway, I need advice. I want to take Hotaru somewhere really, really nice."

"She get a kick out of you cooking your own food?" Kurt questioned, cocking a brow.

Joe cocked a brow as well, "Maybe…?"

"Fondue."

Joe seemed to ponder as Yue wandered back in, holding the paper, "Here's the paper, Kurt-san!"

"Thank you, Yue" he smiled at her.

She giggled and skipped off back outside as he sighed, glum. Joe blinked absently, "What's your problem?"

"…I don't know."

Joe gave him a look like he didn't believe him. Kurt sighed, leaning forward and looking at the girls from the window as they jumped rope.

"…I think I want another kid."

Joe snorted, "What's wrong with Hayato?"

"Nothing at all" Kurt shook his head, sighing as he inhaled the scent of his herbal tea, "I just…you know, I look at the millions of baby pictures Car has of him but…but it just makes me feel so…depressed. My son…I mean…I never even got to hold him when he was a baby, to watch him…progress to this."

"That's not exactly your fault though" Joe pointed out, drinking.

"I know but…but I still _wish_. I…I want to hold my newborn…I want to see the first steps, hear the first words…I…I want to be there" Kurt whispered.

"So what are you saying? Carrie's telling you she doesn't want any more?"

"She…she said after school is done" he mumbled, "So…who knows?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "'So who knows?'? Why do I get the idea there's something up with _that_?"

Kurt stared at the tablecloth before biting his lip, "…You know, on the soccer team, they'll call out names announcing the players, right? You know how they call out Haya? _Izumi_ Hayato."

Joe's brow furrowed before nodding, "I kind of wondered why he never took your name."

"Why should he? I'm his dad, doesn't mean I've married into his family."

Joe grunted, "Last I checked, _generally_ , Carrie would marry into _our_ family. Y'know, she'd be an Inaba."

Kurt pinked a little, looking away, "Carrie's the type that wouldn't take my name. She'd say it sucks or something."

"Wasn't there a dancer in America named Carrie Ann Inaba? That'd be kind of bizarre."

Kurt sighed, "Well, her middle name's not 'Ann'…"

"Pop the question, bro" Joe shrugged, "I think you don't give your girl enough credit sometimes."

Staring at his older brother incredulously, Kurt shook his head, commenting, "This from the guy who forced me to have a paternity test and pretty much questioned Carrie at every turn."

Joe sighed, "I'm a changed man."

Kurt snorted and Joe mock-glowered at him before draining the rest of the mug, standing, "Well, I'm going to go climb a couple mountains before digging a ravine. Maybe that'll get through half of this caffeine hype."

Kurt laughed, waving him off, "Have fun."

Watching his brother almost bounce off, he stared at the ceiling, blushing faintly.

Carrie…Elizabeth Inaba, huh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayato led his visitors through the streets of Mineral Town toward the meet up spot where he, Iori, and Skye met. The girls were curious about them, it seemed, and curious about his tree house.

"Are your cousins cool?" questioned Meryl.

"Uh huh" Hayato confirmed confidently.

They arrived at the rock near the Goddess pond, an area that hadn't changed at all over the years. It still had the hot spring which people tended to visit less and less but the mysterious legend of the Harvest Goddess drew some tourists. Hayato waved to his cousins who were sitting on the rocks, awaiting their arrival. Skye leaped down first and blinked, cocking a brow.

"What's this?" he questioned, a tad bewildered.

"These are mama's friend's kids" Hayato explained, "This is May, Meryl, and Yue."

Iori leapt down, respectfully bowing, "Nice to meet you. I'm Iori."

"Skye" Skye nodded.

Meryl crossed her arms, staring at Skye almost suspiciously, "I thought you said all your cousins were the same age as you, Hayato."

"Well, Skye's five months older, I think?" Hayato amended.

Meryl stared at him seriously, "You're too tall."

Skye raised a brow, "Am I?"

"Yea, and pale."

"I'm kind of German."

"Yea, and Uncle Steiner is really, really tall" Hayato added.

Meryl propped her hands on her hips, seeming rather unimpressed, "I suppose."

Skye seemed rather sulky at that before Yue interjected, "Meryl is distrustful of tall men since our mother's boyfriend is tall, you see, and he's mean."

Meryl 'hmph'd' and Skye stroked his chin, staring at her cautiously, "Why's that?"

"Because he's a jerk face" Meryl stated simply.

Skye blinked coyly, "I promise I just have genes that make me taller than usual."

Meryl wasn't entirely taken but seemed placated, "Fair enough."

Iori frowned, "I thought we were going bike riding, Hayato? It's not fair if they don't have bikes as well."

"It's fine, we won't interfere with your plans" Yue said politely.

"Speak for yourself!" May pouted, "I want to ride a bike."

Meryl sighed, rubbing her brow, "May, need I remind you that's…not quite something mother allowed us to learn?"

Skye, Hayato, and Iori stared at them, shocked, "You don't know how to ride a bike?"

Meryl shrugged, "Mother said it's not dignified enough."

"What a load of crap" Skye snorted.

Meryl smirked at that as Hayato sighed, scratching his head, "How are we going to get up the mountain then?"

Skye sighed, sitting his bike up, "I guess they can ride on the back."

Hayato looked startled but Iori tilted his head, "Do you girls mind?"

Meryl crossed her arms thoughtfully, May shaking her head 'no', and Yue blushed, "I…I suppose it shouldn't be an issue."

"Awesome" Skye commented.

Meryl sighed, "I guess I'll ride with you. You'll block out the sun."

Skye smirked broadly, "Okay."

Hayato watched, almost horrified, as Yue climbed on with Iori and clutched his back fearfully. But he just laughed, reassuring her that he wouldn't let her fall. Hayato was freaking out over the 'hugging' part. May giggled and leapt on.

"I'll hold your shoulders, Hayato!" 

Hayato blinked at her before huffing indignantly, "Y-you can do what they're doing if you want."

She tilted her head, probably confused and for good reason. But he climbed on, shakily starting off as her tiny arms encircled his stomach. May giggled.

"It's so cool, Hayato! It's like all those movies you see with people riding motorcycles!"

He blinked, not having considered that, "You're right!"

May was good at that, he realized, finding that nice silver lining that made everything feel all right. He supposed that's why he felt rather comfortable with her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe they fell asleep" May pouted.

"Me either…" Hayato agreed lazily.

They'd arrived at his tree house after some trekking in the mountains. The girls were very impressed with his little home away from home. They were going to play cards but as soon as Hayato was able to find them in the 'attic' with help from May, the others had dozed off. Meryl had haphazardly fallen into Skye's shoulder and his head was half hovering in space and half rested on her head. Yue had rested her head on Iori's knee, having grown very fond of him over the last few hours. Still, really?

He sighed and pouted, "I'm bored."

"Mm."

"What should we do?" Hayato asked.

May blinked innocently at him, "I saw something my mama did once that I thought was really cool!"

"What was that?" Hayato questioned.

She giggled and leaned in close to his face. He backed away, blushing, "W-what are you doing?"

May pouted, "Hayato seems to not like me."

"Th-that's not true" he flushed, "B-but girls…they kind of scare me."

She giggled again, "Do I scare you?'

"No…not really" he admitted.

"Hayato, my daddy and mommy aren't together anymore so I want you to promise something. Since I'm the only girl you're not scared of and you're the only boy besides daddy that has been nice to me, I want you to promise!"

Hayato nodded, "Promise what?"

"You have to take my virginity."

Hayato was confused, "What's that? Why would I take it?"

"I don't know but I heard one of my cousins say it on the phone" she nodded, "And it sounds important!"

"But if it's important, why would I get it from you?" he asked, growing more and more puzzled.

"Because silly, it's something important that you give to someone you like!"

"Oh…okay, you can have mine too then."

"Yay!"

"I hope I don't need it to live though" Hayato pondered, "Because then I made a bad promise."

"I don't think you need it to live because my cousin's still alive" May informed.

"That works then" he said happily before tilting his head, "Now what? You said your mom had something cool you wanted to try?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt stared at the television, absorbed in its contents as Jyun was talking in the kitchen with Carrie. He'd wanted to talk to her about what Joe and he had discussed but alas, Jyun had tagged along with her and they were pretty engrossed with their conversation so he supposed it could wait until later. He scowled at the clock when the door opened. Hayato and the girls had been out way late.

The little boy waved at him happily as he started into the kitchen, the girls going up the steps it sounded. Kurt nodded before his brows furrowed, something catching his attention. Holding his arm out, he stopped Hayato.

"Reverse."

Hayato backed up and Kurt took his chin, turning his head to the side…

"…Hayato…what…are you doing with a hickey?" Kurt asked, beyond disturbed.

Hayato blinked, so innocent it nearly killed Kurt, "Hickey? May put that cool marking there though."

Kurt stared at him, gaping a tad before picking him up and walking into the kitchen. Carrie glanced back and cooed, "Yay, my baby's home."

Kurt used his free arm to turn Hayato's head, "With a hickey."

Carrie stared blankly as Jyun, the miscreant, laughed, "Wow Carrie, he beat us by a year."

Kurt stared at him, lost, as Carrie scowled, "Hayato, you're about ten years too early for that, baby boo, who did that?"

He pouted, not saying anything as that probably seemed like snitching, but Kurt responded, "He said May."

Carrie scratched the back of her head, blinking rapidly before grabbing her drink, "Well…I guess I'll inform Mura and tell him what she did. I'm sure she picked that up somewhere."

"She shouldn't get in trouble!" Hayato cried, "I gave her one too!"

Soda spurted from Carrie's mouth and Kurt felt the blood drain from his face. Jyun bit his lip before commenting.

"Well…I'm sure daddy will love that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mura will kill me."

Kurt groaned, face down in his pillow, " _Why_? Why are things happening that are making me feel bad with your stupid ex-boyfriend?"

Carrie sent him a dull, sulky look, "Well he's definitely your son with the size of that mark."

Kurt blushed and scowled, muttering, "My hickeys aren't that bad…"

Carrie snorted and sighed, "What's the chances it'll heal in two days?"

"Zero."

"Not even a one percent chance?"

"A half, maybe."

Carrie sighed, sitting up, "I won't be able to sleep if I don't tell him."

Kurt sighed and turned over as she dialed Mura's number.

"Hey Mu! Uh, yea, your daughter's are fine" she laughed anxiously.

She went quiet for a second before laughing _way_ too weirdly, "What are you talking about? I don't have a lying laugh. You're just making things up. I'm not lying or keeping anything from you."

Kurt raised a brow at her, glancing at her over his shoulder as she groaned, "But…I do ramble."

She rubbed her face, "Okay, uh, while the kids were playing, seems May thought it'd be 'cute' to suck-"

Carrie had the most aghast look on her face Kurt had ever seen as she screamed, " _Mura, no_!" 

Kurt droned, "Well…they might have neglected some details since hickeys are all hunky dory. The sky's the limit."

Carrie hit him in the head with a pillow as she sent him a death glare, "Mura, for the love of God, I was _not_ going there. You _and_ Kurt are both twisted!"

She grunted as Mura apparently apologized, "Yea, yea…but I was going to say they decided to suck each other's neck. You know, May had a bit of a hickey to show for the efforts as does Hayato."

Kurt could hear the line go silent and Carrie grimaced, "Mu…?"

She pouted as his voice escalated, "I'm sorry! Honestly, Hayato is petrified of girls, I don't know how that turned into letting them suck his neck and him returning the favor!"

Carrie pouted even more, "Mura, I'm sorry, don't get them. I promise nothing else like this will happen."

Carrie frowned, "I don't know the details. May said she was just doing something she saw back at home and thought was coo-…yea, I guess at her mom's house?"

Carrie sighed, "I really am sorry about this, Mura, I feel awful."

Playing with her hair, she smiled vaguely, "Okay, will do. I'll see you later."

Clicking off, Kurt blinked, "And…what'd he say?"

"He's deeply upset that our son has given his daughter a hickey. However, since she started it, he'll let it go and even apologized for the mishap. He told me to tell the girls to not do anything they see in their mother's house."

Kurt snickered, "Apparently."

"I still feel kind of bad. We're supposed to be watching them" she murmured, laying her head on her pillow.

"Yea, I do feel bad…" Kurt sighed.

After a moment though, he cleared his throat, "I, uh, didn't get to ask you in the excitement of the evening but…Joe and I were talking earlier…"

"Mm, 'bout him and Hotaru?" she mumbled.

"Well, yea, but…he brought up something else…I…I think he made a good point. I…I…haven't really known how to ask, it seems rather serious but…Carrie…have you ever thought about marr-…" he stopped, getting the feeling something was off.

Peeking over her shoulder, he sighed when he found she was asleep. Smiling faintly, he brushed a lock from her face and kissed her cheek.

"G'night…I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sweet mother of Mary."

Carrie and Kurt grimaced at Mura's rather stunted explosion since May was standing right there. His eye was twitching though as he stared at the marking adorning his beloved baby girl's neck.

"It's not _that_ bad" Carrie insisted.

"You can take a loan out on that thing!"

Mura buried his face in his hands, "Your mother would never let me see you again."

May grasped his hands, pouting, "I'll just say a bug bit me, daddy."

"Something bit her all right…" Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Carrie stepped on his toe as Mura sulked, "Thanks, honey. However, daddy does get you guys for another week so I think we'll be okay."

May looked happy as Mura sighed, stroking her hair, "Otherwise, everything else went okay?"

"Uh huh! Kurt-san made my coffee just like you do!" May said happily.

"I see…"

Kurt smiled down at her, "It's been nice having them here, actually."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "It's made him want a daughter."

Kurt blushed, pouting at her, as Mura chuckled, "A daughter, eh? Could be cute…"

Hayato peeked out from behind the kitchen door and Carrie sighed, shaking her head, "He's afraid you're angry with him."

Mura smiled darkly, "Might not be too far from the truth."

Carrie whined, "Mura, they're six. He doesn't have hormones yet, they were just mimicking what they've seen."

Mura sighed miserably, "I know…and I know exactly what my daughters have probably seen. No more doing what your mom does, okay?"

They all nodded and all started out the door. Mura sighed as the girls ran off to bid Iori and Skye, who were waiting outside, good-bye. May turned to Hayato and smiled at him.

"Remember your promise, Hayato!"

"Okay!"

"What promise is that?" questioned Carrie.

"I'm going to take her virginity" Hayato nodded.

A pen drop could be heard as May nodded happily, "I'm going to take his too!"

Mura stared plainly back at Kurt and Carrie before Kurt finally said, "So…they drink coffee, huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dictionary:

 **Carrie Ann Inaba** \- it was bizarre, but I didn't notice until way later that the female judge of American show 'Dancing with the Stars' name could be the same as Carrie's…

(x) Lol, for some reason when the kids were riding their bikes up the mountains, I thought, man, I remember doing that in Harvest Moon…then I realized that you never had a bike in Harvest Moon and I was thinking of Pokemon. So just a warning that I'm getting old XD

(xx) Jyun says that Hayato's a whole year early. Remember back in Chapter 7, Carrie recalled giving Jyun a hickey when they were 7.


	15. Landslide

**Chapter 14** : Finding Out

 **Author's Note** : Um…I don't think anything necessarily bad, just always be wary because Kurt and Carrie are frisky…lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned, face down in a bed he knew was not his own…it was far bigger and he didn't feel like he was being constantly watched. Ugh…he really needed to move out. Opening his eyes, exhausted, he glared at the clock sleepily…great, 10:30…he was only four hours late…

The spot next to him was empty….drawing shapes in the sheet with his finger absentmindedly, he looked to the bathroom door. Carrie came out, dressed in one of those weird sweater things over a pencil dress, her hair up in that tight bun that he hated so much…

She was putting on earrings, humming as she did so. Meh…why did he feel so sluggish and she looked like she had all the energy in the world? He glowered at her, his sapphire eyes dazed.

"Wherever you work, I hate the dress code."

The blonde jumped a little, apparently not aware he'd been awake. She smiled, wandering over to him and kissing his lips.

"I do too but I can't complain. The pay and hours are amazing."

"Meh…" he mumbled aloud.

"You look tired" she cooed.

"I wonder…" he smirked some.

She grinned lazily and stroked stray strands of hair from his face, "You can sleep here, if you like."

"I'm really, really late for work" he sighed, sitting up, "And I need to still go home and shower…"

"Okay" she sighed, "I need to get going too…"

Pursing her lips, she kissed him softly, "If you're not too tired later…you can come over and I'll make you dinner. Haya won't be home until tomorrow evening…"

He smiled softly, "All right…sounds nice."

She waved after him, "Lock the door on your way out."

Nodding, he watched her go and groaned…he had to admit, just lying here until she got back didn't seem like a bad idea. However…getting up, he slipped on his old clothes and wandered across the town back to the house. Of course, upon entering…

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

He grimaced and smirked at his brother, scratching his neck where a constellation of hickeys were, "Not really…"

"You were-were…"

He glanced back at their grandfather who was smoking his pipe rather sagely. Kurt crossed his arms.

"I was…um…messing…around" Kurt added.

"You two quit tiptoeing like I don't know what sex is" said Woody grumpily, "How do you think either of you are here?"

Kurt laughed as Joe blanched, "True enough…"

"How can you get involved with her?!" snapped Joe.

"I'm ALREADY involved, she has my son" grumbled Kurt, starting to wander off and change, "Didn't we have work to do today? Why are we just sitting around?"

"Lady cancelled until next Thursday" answered Woody, drinking his coffee.

"Awesome…I'm going to go nap then."

"Kurt, if you keep doing this, I'll call mom" hissed Joe, "I WON'T let you go back to that lifestyle."

Kurt looked at him sulkily, "Thanks for your faith in me…because of course, I'd just get myself in trouble again."

Joe grimaced, "Lo-"

"If I felt Carrie would drag me back into drugs, I wouldn't be with her…but she's not. And this is the last thing I'm going to say…I am almost 27 years old. I'll be DAMNED if you think you and mother will continue to run MY damn life. Now…I'm tired."

He stomped into the back and Joe glowered, frustrated. Woody sighed, "Let him be, Joe…"

"…I can't…I won't let him hurt himself again…I just can't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie sighed, walking into her living room to sit and watch a movie, curling on the couch and eating some strawberries…they were really good, she sighed again.

Of course, she'd hoped she could share them with Kurt…amongst other things.

But it was nearly 10 so he must have gotten caught up in something. Pooh, she pouted, but oh well…

She jumped, a knock at the door surprising her. Frowning, she got up and answered. A frustrated Kurt stood there, looking very, very irritated. Carrie frowned, taking his hands and sitting him on the couch, sitting in his lap.

"My Kurty looks mad" she commented.

"I practically had to climb out the window like some damn teenager" he growled, "Joe had all exits sealed…"

Carrie rolled her eyes, nuzzling his nose, "I'm not _that_ bad."

"You're bad, but not bad-bad" he sighed.

She smirked, shoving him backwards, "Want me to show you how…bad I can be?"

He sighed, shaking his head, "No…I'm hungry. I'll pass out during sex right now."

Carrie laughed, kissing his lips gingerly, "And what can I fix you to eat, hmm?"

"I was, uh, actually thinking we can go out to dinner…"

"Now?" she questioned, startled.

"Yea, why not?" he yawned, sitting up, "It'd be nice."

She frowned and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, laughing some, "I-I suppose."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Go get dressed, I'll put something on down here…"

"You brought clothes?" she questioned, stunned.

"Oh, yea, I was uh, going to hide somewhere to teach Joe that I'm not some stupid felon and that he shouldn't freakin' treat me like one" he grumbled.

She blushed, "I don't know if you can stay here…it might confuse Haya."

"I know" he sighed, "I'll get a motel."

She grimaced, "I don't want you to do that."

He chuckled and growled seductively in her ear, "I can just stay in your bed…Hayato would never know I was there."

She laughed at that, standing and winking at him, "Believe me, he would…"

He grinned some before sighing, "I'll figure it out. Go get dressed before I end up eating your couch."

She giggled and skipped off…it was odd, but she found herself feeling rather…giddy. That night with Kurt had been amazing and had done absolute wonders. She felt…well, refreshed.

Looking through her closet, she frowned thoughtfully…but now….now was it time to tell Hayato the truth?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie laughed as Kurt glared at the piece of chicken he had, "You know, if I was going to have to end up _cooking_ my food at the restaurant, I would have cooked at freakin' home."

She pouted, "I think it's fun."

Blowing a piece of shrimp she'd just cooked in the pot, she held it out towards him. He smiled some and opened his mouth, eating it. They'd decided to do a melting pot (x) kind of thing when she saw it…she'd done it with Jilliana and Jyun recently and thought it'd be fun to do with Kurt…course, he was lazy.

He fed her the chicken he'd been cooking though and she smiled. Of course, though, he was also a complete sweetheart.

"Don't worry…you'll love dessert" she grinned sultrily.

"Is that a double entendre or is dessert really good?" he cocked a brow.

She laughed, shaking her head at him, "You're so silly."

He pouted then and she giggled, stroking his hand. He smiled softly at her before looking at the wall nearby.

"You know, I used to wonder if…I'd ever do anything like, this, y'know? A date…"

She tilted her head thoughtfully, "You hadn't planned on dating anyone?"

"Of course not" he grumbled.

Carrie sighed, turning over the beef, "But you didn't know I had Hayato…you should have started dating someone."

"Sheesh, Car…" he muttered.

"I'd be jealous though" she admitted.

"Really?" he chuckled some.

"Yes, very…I'd kill the bitch" she growled.

Kurt smirked at her, shaking his head this time, "Then maybe it's a good thing I didn't…"

She sighed and they continued dinner, chatting absently…after paying the rather extravagant tab, they walked out and Kurt stared at the stars.

"Man, I'm actually full…"

She nodded in agreement, feeling content, before looking at him sheepishly, "Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"Can…"

He glanced at her as she looked rather petulant, blushing, "What?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

He blinked at her, surprised, "Sure…"

Sliding her hand into his rather large one, she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder, feeling happy…but she was still worried…

"Kurt…I'm not sure if I should tell Hayato yet…about you, that is."

Kurt just nodded and she pouted, "You know, you _can_ tell me your feelings on it."

"My feeling is I hate that my son calls me Kurt."

She glanced at him, surprised, and saw he was dead serious…pursing her lips, Carrie looked up at the piercing moon.

"…A little longer, okay?" she murmured, "I promise, things will change."

"You don't have to rush anything for me" he added quickly, "I mean, you're going slow for Hayato, right? I can't even imagine the shock that he'd go through."

"He's always wanted a papa" she murmured.

He smiled some, "I hope I can fit what he wants…"

"You do" she smiled back, kissing him.

"Come on" he yawned, "I need to go find a place to stay…"

"You can stay with me" she finally concluded, "I'll just tell Hayato you slept over and kept me company."

"Huh…will I actually be…sleeping?" he questioned, cocking a brow at her.

She grinned, "Not if I can help it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie squealed, laughing as she darted away from Kurt who was chasing her around the counter. She bit her lip, stifling her giggling as he glared across the surface at her.

"You…are a demented woman."

"You know you liked it" she grinned, squeaking as she rushed to the other side.

"You keep doing kinky things and I swear…" he threatened.

"You'll what? Spank me…too?"

She laughed heavily as he darted _over_ the table and tackled her around the waist. Kurt growled as she choked, hugging his neck in a vague attempt to push him away.

"Stopp, I was just messing around!" she pouted.

He snorted, nipping at her neck, "Don't worry…I might take you up on that offer."

Giggling, she grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head, frustrated after a moment, "Stop putting your clothes back on."

He chuckled at that, "Okay."

Carrie moaned softly, kissing him almost hungrily. They'd been messing around for HOURS. Hayato wasn't due home for the next two hours though so she'd put him to _very_ good use.

"Mama, I'm home!"

She squealed, stunned, and Kurt looked up, startled. Hayato had walked in and was now staring at them, puzzled.

"Mama, Kurt…what are you doing?"

Kurt flushed deeply, quickly sitting up as Carrie turned over, smiling almost too exuberantly.

"Hi sweetie! Uh, we're just…playing."

Kurt grinned nervously, "Yes…playing."

Carrie reached out her arms to the boy and he went to her, hugging her as she kissed his cheek.

"How was your stay with auntie, sweetie?" she questioned, stroking his hair.

"It was good! I got to see Uncle Tojo's studio and everything."

She smiled, "That's great."

Hayato opened his mouth to say more, however, paused, and seemed a bit puzzled, "Did you stay over, Kurt?"

Carrie swiftly looked to where her son's eyes had trailed and forgot that Kurt had left his suitcases in the living room. Grimacing, she was at a loss…what would that look like to the boy?

"I stayed over to keep your mama company while you were away" Kurt suddenly said, smiling, "And, if it's okay with the man of the house, I'd like to stay over for a bit longer..."

Carrie glanced at him, surprised, as Hayato said contently, "Yay, it'll be like a sleepover!"

"Something like that" Kurt laughed, standing, "Want to go catch some fish for dinner?"

"Yea!"

Carrie smiled softly, "Put your things away first."

Hayato nodded and skipped upstairs. Kurt watched after him and she pursed her lips, taking his hand from where she was still sitting and kissing the back of it. He glanced down at her, his expression soft.

"Hmm?" he murmured after a moment.

"Nothing" she whispered back, pressing her cheek against his palm.

She didn't want to do this…not anymore. She didn't want to do this to Hayato or Kurt…just…

Would Hayato hate her for not telling him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _She is SO sweet, Kaede" cooed Carrie, staring at the very tiny baby in Kaede's arms._

 _Kaede smiled almost wistfully, "She's four pounds…I have pillows that weigh more than that."_

 _Hayato looked at his new cousin curiously as Carrie sighed, "She'll be fine, Kae, she's your baby…"_

" _I hope you're right" Kaede laughed nervously._

" _Where's Steiner?" Carrie questioned, looking over her shoulder as if expecting him to appear._

" _Steiner's a mess…I had to send him home" Kaede shook his head, "He's beating himself up over this whole thing way too much. You know, we fight like cats and dogs when I'm pregnant? It's just like, normal…I was just klutzy though, falling down those steps like an idiot, it had nothing to do with our fight…"_

" _You know he loves you. He was having a nervous breakdown when you were in surgery" Carrie said faintly._

 _Kaede sighed, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear, "You know, he finally agreed to the whole not having anymore kids thing, just because he knew it's what I want…ironic part is, now I'm not sure I want to because he agreed for a reason like that."_

 _Carrie chuckled, "You both are a mess."_

" _It'll pass" Kaede sighed, smiling at the baby girl curled tightly against her before frowning, "Him…daddy…Keiji, they're scared of her, scared to hold her."_

" _Sheesh, Kae, I don't mean to be harsh but she's SO small…and like a porcelain doll or something. I'd be horrified to hold her myself."_

 _Kaede pouted crossly, "I want my baby to be held and loved just like my other babies…"_

 _Carrie smiled at that, "And you know she will…just give it time. "_

 _The two chattered on as Hayato stared, mesmerized by the small little being…Skye had two sisters, Iori had one other sibling…_

 _Where was his?_

Hayato pondered over this as Kurt drank a cup of tea, reading the paper as they ate dinner. His mother talked to him in between turning pages and Kurt would laugh or smirk at her…they kind of reminded him of Uncle Steiner and Aunt Kaede (x) or Uncle Keiji and Aunt Celia or Aunt Jilliana and Azuma…

"Mama, Kurt" he said, having a complete revelation.

"Yes sweetie?" smiled Carrie, picking up ramen with her chopsticks..

"Can you guys have a baby?"

Kurt suddenly choked on his tea harshly as his mother stared at him, her eyes very wide and the noodle she was holding slid from her chopsticks.

"W-wh-" Carrie stuttered, at a loss.

Hayato blinked, confused, "Is that a weird thing to ask? You guys are kind of like Aunt Kae and Uncle Steiner and they have three kids."

Carrie cleared her throat, laughing slowly, "N-no, I-well…see, sweetie…"

"We're not…" Kurt added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "I mean…we…can…but…."

"It's just not that simple" Carrie finally sighed.

Kurt looked relieved, however…

"Why not? Where do babies come from?"

Kurt looked like he could faint and groaned loudly in his head. However, CARRIE….

"Well, see, a man's penis has to come in contact with a woman's va-" she started rather seriously.

"CARRIE!" Kurt practically shrieked.

Hayato blinked, puzzled, as Carrie glanced at Kurt before sighing, "I'll tell you when you're older…for now, the uh, baby thing might…take some time."

"Oh…okay!" he said, content by that answer.

"Go wash up and get ready for bed. I'll tuck you in later."

He nodded and skipped off. Kurt stared after him until he heard the bathroom door slam before glaring daggers at Carrie.

"You were NOT about to tell our son-"

"What? I'm not lying to my son and saying babies come from some magical fairy land far, far away and are delivered by a stork or some stupid s—t" she grunted, shaking her head.

"Yea, well, the last words I want our six year old child to know are 'penis' and 'vagina'" he snorted loudly, standing to rinse his dishes.

Carrie rolled her eyes, "That's what they're named and they're there for a reason. It's not like it's a bad thing."

"Yea, okay, but it's not my fault when he gets in trouble for asking a girl to let his penis come in contact…"

Carrie blanched and scowled, "MY baby would never do that!"

He chuckled at the petulant look on her face, "I'm sure he'd mean no harm…"

She glared at him this time and he smiled smugly at her before his cell phone rang. He rolled his eyes and picked up.

"What is it, Joe?"

"Come home right now!"

"You can scream that until the magical cows come home, bro, but I'm not coming back until you treat me like I'm actually an adult…you know, what I've been for nearly ten years."

Joe gritted his teeth, "Fine Kurt…if you want me to accept you and that woman having any kind of contact then you have to do one thing."

Kurt looked up, finally seeing that opening he'd been looking for, "And what's that?"

"I want you to have a paternity test."

Kurt gaped, his eyes widening as he was rendered speechless.

"If it comes up positive, I'll accept her. However, if not…"

"Yo-you've SEEN Hayato" he hissed, watching Carrie walk upstairs, "He's-he looks like my mirror image."

"So? I see a lot of her in him too so if she had sex with some brunette guy…"

Kurt swallowed a massive lump in his throat, knowing Carrie _had_ had relations with various fellows that could _possibly_ render Hayato. But he just KNEW in his heart of hearts he was his…

…Right?

"…I'll get back to you on that, Joe. Carrie has to agree to it too" he whispered lowly.

"Absolutely" Joe inserted dryly, "Of course, if she's hesitant, then you'll know, right?"

Kurt went silent before muttering, "Good night, Joe."

Hanging up before his brother could say anything else, he bit his lip, suddenly very nervous. If he asked Carrie, what if she…got upset? Wouldn't she have the right to?

However…was it too much to ask to just be…sure?


	16. Changes

**Chapter 15:** Changes

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon!

 **Author's Note:** Oki doki, peeps, end of Part I! And man, sorry, it's like 30 pages...should keep you busy until I get the final chapter of Sacrifice of Angels out too though XD And check out my site for some discussions and announcements. I'm going to be busy so don't expect the Sacrifice of Angel's thing until a bit later. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This one?"

"Too round."

"This one?"

"Too small."

"This one?"

"Too shiny."

Kurt sent a sulky glare at his elder brother. He was unsure whether Joe was trying to thwart him or was on cloud nine because he finally got some. Kurt was pretty sure it was the latter which was good to some extent but he was being pretty damn useless. Joe sighed airily, staring absently everywhere. Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Useless.

"I should have brought someone from her family" he grumbled.

"No, no" sighed Joe, shaking his head as if to clear the clouds, "You need a ring that embodies everything Carrie is."

That left Kurt rather dumbfounded for a moment before he countered slowly, "I don't think that ring's been created yet...and if it has, it'd be crazy."

"Okay, crazy! Don't give her a diamond, give her topaz!"

"I am not giving Carrie topaz as an engagement ring, damn it!"

Joe pouted and Kurt pursed his lips, mumbling, "And if I was steering away from diamonds, I'd go with a ruby. Red's Carrie's color."

"Ah" Joe nodded, understanding before gazing into the case again, "How 'bout this?"

Kurt looked down, following Joe's finger and frowning, "It's too small..."

"I don't take Carrie as blingy anyway."

"I know, but still" Kurt protested, shaking his head.

Joe just rolled his eyes and Kurt continued to look. This had to be perfect, whatever he found. Absolutely perfect. Carrie had given him so much. He...wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

His eyes caught on a rose colored diamond, the base a deep ruby. The diamond was almost rose shaped as well. Staring, awestruck, he wondered why it reminded him so much of her...

"Reminds me of her tatt."

Kurt looked at his brother who'd made the clarifying statement before sobbing, "Ugh! I thought I'd been reminded of some romantic reason, not her ink!"

Joe laughed, "It's a really pretty ring though, Kurt...and that tattoo is a lot like Carrie, no? Blooming, growing. I think it'd be disgustingly romantic."

Kurt glowered at his brother before staring at the ring. Joe was right though. Carrie was blooming...progressing...

It was perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I'm sure he has his reasons, doll, don't read into them so much..._

Carrie pressed her lips tightly together at that as she wandered around her house, deeply upset. His reasons? His reasons obviously were to protect her and...and she didn't want that.

"Baby, I'm home!"

She glared at the bright tone of the idiot with his good intentions as he walked in, looking content. Carrie stared at him for a moment before murmuring.

"Hey."

Kurt's high fell low fast as he frowned, "What's wrong...?"

Carrie went silent for a moment before sinking into the couch, "I'm going to call the director and tell him I can't take the role."

Kurt stared, utterly bewildered, "What? Why?"

"It's for the best."

"What's for the best?!" he demanded, "You finally have your goal-"

"And at what cost, Kurt?!" she snapped, sobbing, "My baby getting picked on, not seeing my family- _you_ not telling me when something's hurting you! You told _Hayato_ about your family drama but you don't tell _me_? What is that, Kurt?!"

Kurt had a full body grimace as he sank into the chair next to her, rubbing his temple, "I-"

"Didn't want to distract me, right? If you going through all that stress and upset is going to distract me then I shouldn't do it at all" she whimpered.

He shook his head rapidly, gently stroking her hair and pulling her closer to kiss her temple, "Carrie, you know I'm really not the type to put all my problems out there, even if you weren't doing the acting thing."

She sniffed but nodded in agreement as he sighed, "I...I faced my demons alone. I...I've always tried to do that and maybe that's why I got addicted to drugs. I...I guess I'm not as independent as I'd like to be. I didn't tell Haya though; Joe did, and...and Haya helped me, made me see. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you though. I...it was just hard."

She grasped his hand, pressing her cheek into it, "I...I hardly noticed it was anything so deep...that's...that's what bothers me the _most._ That's why I shouldn't..."

Kurt growled, hugging her tightly, "You're going to. You have to. You've accomplished this. I'll...I'll tell you when things bother me. I'll take care of things while you're away. But this...you have to do this for yourself. I want you to do it."

"Kurt..." she mumbled.

He pressed his lips against her forehead, his cheeks hot, "So...can I tell you something important?"

"Sure" she murmured, smiling faintly.

"I've been thinking about doing something. Y'know, it's pretty important. Like, life changing important."

She cocked a brow, "Oh...?"

"I don't think a lot of things will change, actually" he mused, "It's just something that would really make me happy. And I want to know if you'd support it."

Carrie looked firm, "Hey, you pressured me back to follow my dreams so I have to do the same. Follow your dreams, jerk."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "Then that's enough for me. You agree completely?"

"Yes" she sighed, "What is it though? If it's a porn star..."

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes, "Yes, Carrie, my dream is to be a porn star."

She tilted her head, perplexed, before he absently reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He hid his smile as she stared, wide-eyed, while he took the ring out of the box, throwing it on the table and sliding the loop onto her finger without another word.

"So good. Tell me when the day is, I'll show up."

Carrie squealed, leaping up and throwing her arms tightly around his neck, straddling his waist as she barraged his face with kisses. He chuckled huskily, hugging her against him.

"Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

"Of course yes, you idiot!"

He smiled, holding her cheeks and stroking tears away, "Silly, why are you crying?"

"B-because I thought you wouldn't want to marry me" she blubbered.

"Funny, I didn't think _you'd_ want to marry _me_..."

"We're both idiots" she sighed, wiping her last tear away.

"Yep..." he said airily as he laced his hand with hers, smiling sheepishly, "Now what? Tell everyone? Buy wedding magazines..."

Carrie shook her head, saying quite seriously, "We practice."

He stared at her, bewildered, as she pulled him along, "Practice? Practice for what?"

"Our honeymoon."

Kurt blinked, about to point out that they probably had _plenty_ of practice for their honeymoon but thinking better of it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!"

Kurt smiled awkwardly as Dana stared at her grand-daughter in absolute horror, "No white?! You've never been married before, Carrie!"

"It's too boring, grandma!"

Dana just looked horrified by that, "I mean, I _have_ done colorful wedding dresses before but it'd just be strange for my own grandchild!"

Carrie glowered before pondering. She snapped her fingers, her eyes brightening, "Gorgo!"

"Gorgo?" the woman questioned, bewildered.

"I want my gown to look like Gorgo's from 300 if I have to do white" she said simply.

Kurt laughed slowly, "As, uh, very sexy as that might be, Carrie..."

The blonde sighed, sitting across his legs and kissing his jaw, "You're right, we can't have to groom getting a boner during the reception."

Kurt sent her a look, realizing he'd never understand how she could say this stuff around her own grandmother. The woman in question, however, just rolled her eyes and smirked, apparently used to it. "What if I do _designs_ in color?"

"Can it be color color? Not color like...gold or silver?"

The woman seemed to muse before nodding, an inspired look crossing her face. Carrie seemed pleased, "Then cool. Don't let me down, grammy!"

The woman chuckled, nodding, grabbing a sketchpad and doodling as she walked about before asking, "So how did Cliff take it?"

Kurt almost shivered as Carrie rolled her eyes. He took it...

"Badly."

Cliff, of course, would take it badly. He really had no _reason_ to, it was just that his little girl was getting married. Jill had assured them both that he'd be over it soon enough. Kurt snorted, figuring that if that were the case, Cliff had nothing on his mother.

She'd screamed, yelled, shrieked, until her voice nearly gave out. All he could do was stare at her. She was being absolutely ridiculous. It hadn't really hit him until later, the irony of it all being that _she_ was the reason he'd nearly taken drugs again. Was almost funny. Almost.

Kurt smiled as Carrie chattered happily about the wedding and her upcoming acting appearance in the same breath to her grandmother. But...enough of that. It was about them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh...hell.

"Jyun, I know this may come as a shock but a lot of us are...married" grunted Keiji, leering at his cousin.

Yagami Jyun was not the best man but apparently close enough to the role to plan the bachelor party. Kurt had instantly had a bad feeling...and of course he would. They were at a strip club.

Jyun shrugged, sitting at the booth, drinking, "Still has good effin' booze! If a bachelor party isn't about strippers, it's about getting drunk!"

Steiner smirked, staring at the shots on the table, "I have work in the morning..."

"Meh, all these wuss excuses. 'I have work in the morning', 'I'm married', 'I'm under-aged'" Jyun chastised in a high pitched voice.

Takeru smirked as well, "I _am_ under-aged, smart one."

"You'd end up here sooner rather than later anyway so might as well get it out of the way."

Takeru laughed and Kurt chuckled, shaking his head, "Well, if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it."

A rather voluptuous woman came over, offering them appetizers, before sauntering away. Steiner seemed rather unimpressed. "Kaede's hotter than that."

"I don't want to hear that" Keiji glowered, disgruntled.

"Really though. Kae's chest-"

"Steiner, I will murder you in your sleep, I swear" threatened Keiji.

Steiner pouted, "It's no fair. Who can I talk about my hot wife with?"

"I don't know, everyone here is her family, pretty much" smirked Kyo.

"I will cede in an entirely familial way that Kaede is attractive and her bosom awkwardly plentiful" Jyun commented, waving his drink.

They laughed and Steiner sneered, "Here, here."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head at his would-be family before catching sight of Joe and Wataru out of the corner of his eye. He waved them over, two chairs open for them. Joe slammed down, having crashed enough family dinners at the in-laws house to be completely comfortable and cozy with the guys. Wataru on the other hand...

"Guys, this is Wataru..." Kurt introduced, feeling awkward since he wasn't quite ready to call the man 'father'.

They greeted him jovially as the man, rather nervous, nodded and smiled. Joe saved them from instant awkwardness though.

"C'mon, Wataru, I'll introduce you to the other males of the family" he replied, addressing Koji and the older Yagami's who were playing darts.

"So Kurt, any idea what Carrie's doing?" Azuma asked casually.

Kurt smiled nervously, diverting his eyes strategically, "Oh, I don't know..."

The husbands stared at him darkly since their wives were at Carrie's bachelorette party. Kurt _knew_ and while he didn't like it, he really couldn't argue or tell Carrie what to do. Alas...

"It...might have had something to do with some...exotic dancers of the male kind..."

There was silence for a long moment before Keiji started slowly, "So you're telling me...my baby is watching some naked guy dance?"

Kurt laughed anxiously, "W-well...maybe...?"

Steiner stood, eye twitching, "The _hell_ they are!'

Azuma stood as well, "Party crashing time."

"Oh _come_ on" Jyun glowered, "I'm sorry, but a fun bachelor party for me is _not_ watching a guy strip, no thanks. Besides, what sort of asshats are we to tell them _they_ can't have strippers."

"Fine" Keiji grunted, "We'll go temporarily _supervise_ and make our way back."

Kurt groaned as he and Jyun ended up getting dragged along with them. Figured. He'd told Carrie that Jyun had planned the bachelor party. She'd snickered, saying she was absolutely certain it was a strip club then so she demanded she have strippers too. Of course he didn't want that _at_ all but she insisted...ugh.

So really, he couldn't say he was too adverse to crashing the little shindig...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, Celia!"

The usually reserved woman squealed loudly, "Yea!"

Carrie laughed, clapping through the beat of the mash up of club classics. She bounced her shoulders, hips gyrating as her feet traced intricate patterns to the rhythm. Carrie grinned, pulling Celia forward to grind with her as men were watching them rather attentively. Men were such predictable creatures.

She'd jokingly told Kurt she was going to have strippers. 'Course, she had no desire for such a thing so they'd all just rented a limo, drove around in that and got drunk before coming to a club they'd found. It was a lot of fun.

She smirked over at Kaede who looked distinctly uncomfortable. Carrie was pretty sure she'd never been to a club like this before getting married. Their thing had been industrial with the wild stomping, moshing, and military style. It was less...personal and Kaede probably found that more comforting than this. Really, Carrie couldn't blame her. Her figure would attract mass attention in this sort of crowd. The shirt she was wearing was loose and plunging, covering her breasts but nothing in place really _holding_ them there.

Jilliana, also sitting to keep Kaede company, was wearing a dress that was ridiculously short. Jilliana was all leg, more like a supermodel than a doctor but oh well. They'd coaxed Celia into a pair of hot-hot pants and a mid-drift. She'd been rather mortified until they got some drinks in her system.

And her? Well, she chose a nice red fishnet mid-drift shirt over a black lacy bra and the shortest military skirt she had with red fishnets and her high black boots. Oh man, if Kurt saw her...

"WHAT THE F—K ARE YOU WEARING?!"

...Man, why'd she jinx it?

She stopped her impromptu dry humping session with Celia and turned in disbelief at her fiancé who was staring at her with eyes the size of saucers. Before she answered, Keiji had a very, very similar reaction, trying to get Celia to put on his hoodie. Carrie rolled her eyes, grabbing Celia's wrist and snatching her away from her horrified husband and throwing the hoodie back at him as she led them toward the table.

"Why are you here? You're not supposed to crash my freakin' party!"

Steiner, who was yelling over the dim at Kaede who just stared at him absently, glared, "I'm glad we did! Are you guys nuts, coming out all...sexy?!"

Keiji sent her a deathly glare as she smirked, relaxing at the table, crossing her legs, "Then why don't you gentleman join us, hmm? Make sure the little ladies don't get hurt not that we begin to need any of you."

"Carrie..." grumbled Kurt.

"Hey, I'm for it" Jyun said simply, "This place has hot chicks too."

"I'm down" Kyo agreed.

Carrie opened her mouth to respond before faltering and gaping, "What the hell?! Why is Takeru here?!"

Takeru was in a paradise of his own, having never been into such a place, his eyes wide with amazement. Kurt snorted, "I had nothing to do with it."

"Ugh, whatever. Don't get kidnapped, mom would hate me forever" she warned him.

Steiner and the guys still seemed disgruntled as Carrie rolled her eyes, "What _ever_ _is_ the big deal...?"

"They're men" Kaede said flatly, sipping a beer, "They think they own us and can't stand that someone else might think we're attractive. Oh, and we can't be trusted either."

"Yea!" Celia exclaimed, slapping both her hands down on the table.

Keiji just stared at her as Kurt blinked slowly. She was wasted. Steiner huffed at his wife's biting synopsis, "That is not true, Kaede, I just don't...like it!"

Carrie grinned, standing, "If you're going to be here, Kurty, let's dance."

Joe, having spent the time both ogling and glaring at Hotaru's outfit which was a pretty deep cut shirt and skin tight jeans, now cocked a brow in his direction, "Kurt...dance?"

Kurt flushed, "N-no..."

Carrie pursed her lips, leering at him, grasping Jilliana's wrist, "Fine, we'll own the floor then."

Jilliana leaped up, giggling, "Yay!"

Kaede gave Steiner a sickeningly sweet glance, "I think I'll join them too, baby. I guess it _has_ been a while since I clubbed."

"The _hell_ -"

But before the guys knew it, they were all gone. Jyun and Takeru were gone too. Kurt groaned, crashing down at the table and drinking what was left of Carrie's beer before looking to his future wife.

He groaned again, having forgotten just _how_ dirty she could dance. Her entourage was either following by example or, well, that's just how chicks rolled...in a line, Carrie was facing away from Jilliana but both were pressed pretty close together, Celia caught in the direct middle with Hotaru and Kaede mimicking the Izumi sisters on the opposite side. Dancing contently, they were ignoring the eyes of the very amazed men around them. Steiner's eyes cut deeply.

"I should drag her off the damn floor. What the hell is with her, acting like this randomly?" he demanded, irritated.

Keiji snorted, "Honestly, I didn't think Kaede had it in her. I mean, we went to clubs together but it wasn't like this."

"I didn't think Celia had it in her" smirked Kyo.

"Shut up" grunted Keiji, a petulant moue crossing his face as he glared at his wife.

Kurt opened her mouth when a song he recognized from America came on. Lollipop or something just as inviting to male kind. It took all of two seconds for guys to start swarming.

"Oh hell no" Kurt snapped, standing.

The guys watched, bewildered, as he stomped over to the floor and grabbed Carrie's arm. She smirked at him.

"Don't worry, Kurt, I have no interest in licking any of them like a lollipop."

She giggled as he gave her a fierce look, "Please just come sit down. We can drink and be happy."

"No" she stuck out her tongue.

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to just tell her they were leaving...but...well...

They really didn't have many moments like these, did they? Hayato was with his grandparents. If it were any other time though, he'd be everywhere with them. And of course he didn't mind but maybe...

Sighing, wondering what had come over him to possess him to do this, he grabbed her ass. She jumped a mile, pretty much an exact duplicate of the first time they danced and he smirked. "Sorry."

She pouted at him, "You're a whore."

He chuckled huskily and dragged her hips against his as she rested her hands on his sides. Her body snaked against his and he inhaled softly, rocking his body in rhythm with hers.

Carrie chuckled faintly and hugged his neck, saying in his ear, "I think you're shocking the guys..."

He glanced to the side, his chin rested on her shoulder, and indeed the guys, especially Joe, looked absolutely stunned. He just smirked and she sighed. "I love you."

Kurt stared down at her heavy-lidded, about to respond but her tongue slipped into his mouth. He moaned, slow grinding his hips with hers as her hands slid up his shirt. Oh man, they could so be in bed right now. She laughed suddenly, interrupting his daze. Kaede and the girls had wandered over to them, smirking.

"SO bad" Kaede remarked jokingly.

"You're just jealous" she grinned.

"Yea, if I did something like that to Steiner in public..." snorted Kaede.

"You should! He'd love it" Carrie grinned even more, mischievous.

Celia squealed suddenly, "Oh my God, Kei said we should dance once when we were dating!"

Carrie watched, wide-eyed, as the woman ran off to fetch her husband before laughing, "Wow, she's a little spark when she's drunk..."

Kaede laughed, "Yea...maybe I should though."

Kaede walked back to Steiner who was leering. He looked prepared to fuss and complain. He'd opened his mouth but Kaede grabbed him by his studded belt bucket. His green eyes got big as she dragged him, walking backwards towards the floor. Carrie bit her lip, extremely amused, as Kaede grinded her crotch against him. Steiner was giving an almost gleefully amazed look to Kaede. Maybe she was right, that could get messy.

Keiji was blushing but Celia was acting too hyper for him not to dance with her. Hotaru had actually coaxed Joe onto the floor and Jilliana had even gotten Azuma. Kurt shook his head, smiling, as Carrie turned back to him, dropping down and making rather insinuating moves.

"You're going to be a bad influence for our kids" he sighed airily.

"Aww, if Haya's as hot as his daddy, I'm sure he'll have plenty of women that'd love to screw."

"Carrie" he grunted.

She grinned saucily and he sighed. This was going to be the way it was, wasn't it? Carrie wasn't ever going to change.

But he was okay with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...'Our kids'?

Carrie kneaded her hands anxiously as she paced the fitting room of her grandmother's boutique in her undergarments, awaiting the fitting.

The night had gone well from then on. Jyun happily picked up a few ladies, Takeru was dancing with some collective of street dancers, and the guys were more than happy to have their women practically give them a lap dance over and over while the ladies in turn were protected from perverted men. Night went absolutely perfect, all things considered.

...'Our kids'.

She bit her lip, the statement not quite having hit her until the next morning. Kurt _had_ mentioned wanting more kids and she...she wanted to give them to him. At least...then...

 _Then_ she worked as a secretary. _Then_ she wasn't going to be doing back to back episodes for the drama. Then? Then...things were different.

Kids...?

"All right, sweetie!" Dana gushed, walking out, hustling her into the gown.

What would he say if she didn't want that now...? What would he say if she told him she thought Hayato was enough? She wouldn't have time for a baby...and she didn't want that. She wanted to have time for her family but to throw a baby into the mix on top of her current family and work? ...That...that wouldn't work.

Moving at her grandmother's guidance, she felt ill. What would happen if she told him that? Of course she wouldn't always be working. Who knew if this drama thing would pick up? But...but if it did...would he understand?

"All right" the woman bubbled, "What do you think?"

She smiled quickly, about to tell her it was perfect, not having even looked at it during the process before pausing, gaping.

The dress was slightly Grecian at the front, the sleeves forming a cross at her back with a part hanging down like a train. It was cream colored and there were no color accents but...

"I know you wanted color but I just...I don't know" the older woman sighed, "I can still add-"

"N-no!" Carrie burst, "N-no, grandma, it's-it's perfect..."

"Oh dear" the woman cooed, hugging her as Carrie sniveled, "Stop that, this is happy, silly."

Carrie rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, closing her eyes tightly, recalling the conversation from the moment after Carrie gave those instructions for her dress.

" _You should wear white, baby" Kurt had said simply, chopping vegetables for dinner._

" _What? Dude, do I LOOK like a drab person to you?" she rolled her eyes._

 _He smirked lightly at her bright purple dress under a black and purple striped hoodie, "Not at all, baby, not at all..."_

" _It sucks. I'm not a virgin, I'm not presenting myself to you as such" she grumbled._

 _He'd glanced at her, an unreadable look in his eyes for a moment, before returning his attention to his task, "You wore white that once when we were on the swing..."_

 _Carrie sighed, "That was all that was clean. I felt like such a little girl in that thing. It's something grandma gave me."_

" _I liked it a lot."_

 _She paused rolling the onigiri and cocked a brow, "Why's that?"_

" _...I don't know. I just did. It seemed so...right on you."_

 _Carrie frowned, shaking her head, "I...guess, maybe?"_

" _I just think you should reconsider" he shook his head, "I don't expect you to 'present' yourself to me or whatever, I just think it'd be...nice. I mean, it WOULD be different for you to wear white."_

 _Carrie scowled at all this before he sighed, smiling at her, "But I want more than anything for you to be happy. You'll still be my gorgeous bride walking down the aisle whether you're wearing white or neon green..."_

That silly, silly idiot.

"Hey, hey, what's going on in here?" Jill questioned, peeking in.

Carrie pulled away from her grandmother, rubbing her eyes as her mother entered. Jill pursed her lips, her hands on her hips.

"Now you better not be crying because the dress doesn't have rhinestones or something because that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it looks absolutely beautiful on you."

"N-no, I love it..."

Jill suddenly whined, "Oh, my baby's getting married..."

Dana sighed, "Jeez."

Someone cleared their throat and Carrie jumped, startled, when Cliff appeared sheepishly, staring at her...

"...You look...amazing" he murmured, walking over to her.

"Daddy..." she mumbled.

He knelt down and kissed her forehead, mumbling back, "He better take care of you or I'll-"

Carrie smiled, shaking her head, "He will."

...He took better care of her than she did of him. He'd done so much for her, taking care of Hayato while making her realize her dream, forcing her to go back to school, coping with her not being at home as much while she was on set. He was her everything.

...She wanted more than anything for him to be happy too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy."

Kurt looked at his son, the two alone since Carrie decided to go stay with her parents and Jill, being weirdly traditional. They were sitting outside, roasting marshmallows in the brisk late summer night, the smell of the sweet freshly cut grass assaulting his senses. He smiled, tilting his head at Hayato.

"Yea, Haya?"

"Is anything going to change tomorrow?" he frowned, "You and mama are already kind of married, it seems to me."

"Mm..." Kurt pondered, "Well, I guess not, but let's say you have something unofficial, like...a Pokemon card, one you get somewhere that isn't official yet."

Hayato nodded as Kurt considered, "Well, right now, your mom and I are at that unofficial place and I want it to be...official. As for anything changing..."

Kurt cleared his throat, not having brought this up yet, but... "Your mama won't be an 'Izumi', she'll be an 'Inaba' like me."

Hayato frowned, "Do I have to stay an Izumi?"

Smiling, Kurt kissed the top of his head, "You can be whatever you want, buddy."

"Mm...I think if you and mama are Inaba's then I want to be too" he said after a moment.

Kurt felt rather pleased with that as he slid his marshmallow on a s'more, "Okay..."

"Mama's going to be too busy for us, though, after the wedding" Hayato murmured.

Grimacing, Kurt shook his head, "She will be. She's already gotten a lot of parts in drama's like the one we watched with her. It's...it'll be tough but remember, we want to support her, 'kay?"

"I will" Hayato assured before looking a little sad, "But before, it was always me and mama. It'll be different. A lot of things are different..."

Kurt frowned, "Does that bother you...?"

"No" Hayato shook his head rapidly, "It's just...different."

Chuckling, Kurt nodded, "I understand. It's different for me too...but I'm happy. I'm happy I have you and your mama. You're the most important people to me."

Hayato rested his chin on Kurt's knee, silently eating the dessert before saying, "Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I promise to give something bad to May?"

Kurt choked on his s'more, the memory of his son promising to take May's virginity having had to be repressed before it either killed him from embarrassment or kill him from laughter. Drinking his milk in a few swallows, he chuckled lightly.

"Not...bad...just..."

"I don't want to give something bad to May though!" he pouted.

Kurt cleared his throat, cautiously looking around to see if any of the involved parties was randomly afoot before commenting, "Well, Hayato, when you're...old enough, I don't think it'll necessarily be bad but...depends on the circumstances."

Hayato's brows creased in obvious confusion before his eyes widened, "Does it involve babies?"

"It...can involve babies" Kurt allowed vaguely.

"Woahhh."

Kurt laughed, scooping up his son and rustling his hair heavily, "Don't even _think_ about that tomorrow, young man."

"Okay..." he sighed.

Kurt nudged him off to bed, allowing him to sit in solitude, something he used to greatly appreciate...

Except it left him feeling a tad empty inside now. He smiled softly, standing and walking upstairs to Hayato's room. The boy was already asleep, something that absolutely amazed Kurt overall. Crawling into the rather large bed next to his son, he closed his eyes.

It was overwhelming...overwhelming to know that he finally had two people that made him not want to be alone. That made him happy...

His own little family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God..."

Carrie sat in the dressing room of the little villa that her grandmother had rented from a colleague in the fashion industry. It was so pretty. She was playing with her make-up a little but otherwise was just biding her time. Jumping at the voice, she turned and smiled.

Mura stood at the door, wearing a long black mandarin coat over a gray matching mandarin shirt, his black hair pulled back away from his face. He looked at her, astonished.

"You're...wearing white."

She laughed airily, standing, lifting the edges of her dress as she walked toward him, "I know I said if we got married, I'd wear bright red but this dress is freakin' sweet."

"And we're not getting married" he added with a smirk.

"Jealous?" she grinned lazily.

His blue eyes softened for a moment, looking into hers rather piercingly before he smiled again, "Very."

She pouted as he walked in, slamming down on the sofa. Watching him for a few minutes, she crossed her arms.

" _Really_?"

"I'm not going to lie to you" he shrugged.

"Nice thing to tell me on my wedding day, asshole."

"Like it makes a difference" he snorted, standing, "You love Kurt, right? Nothing I do could change that."

Carrie sighed, shaking her head, "Yep."

"I figured as much" he murmured, "I kind of figured that you'd always be there but boom, I let a day pass and you disappear from my life and come back a new person with a new man. But...I guess that's okay too."

Carrie glowered, "Mura."

"I'm not guilting you, promise!" he laughed, shaking his head, "Just saying how it is. I have regrets but...I have my ladies too and they're enough."

She sighed before walking over to him, pressing her hands against his chest, shoving him back against the wall. His eyes were wide as she kissed him chastely on the lips.

"That...is my last act...as the Carrie you used to know" she said simply as she pulled away.

"...Okay" he murmured.

"You'll find someone" she sighed.

"...Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Stop...fluttering, dammit._

Kurt trembled as he struggled with the tie of his tuxedo. The butterflies in his stomach were killing his nerves. Ugh, he was going to hurl. How much worse could this get?

"I saw your bride kissing another man."

Ugh. He turned, glowering at his mother, "Funny, I'm pretty sure you weren't invited..."

Inaba Yoshiko just shook her head, "I'm telling you the truth. It was with some black haired fellow."

His hands paused for a moment. Mura...? Swallowing, telling himself that nothing was going on there, that his mother was probably making some simple kiss on the cheek into a mountain...

"I trust my fiancée, mother. If she did 'kiss' him or whatever, then she was just either being nice or being Carrie so I'm not going to fret. At the end of the day, she's going home with me" he grunted.

The woman seemed angry, "Why? Why are you doing this?! Why are you going to throw your life away?!"

"Why do you think I'm throwing my life away?!" Kurt snapped, angry, "Mother, this. _This_ should be enough to tell you that I've made my decision, that I'm _happy_ with that decision, and I don't need you to butt in. Joe doesn't butt in, Wataru doesn't butt in, why are _you_ still insistent upon doing so? Do you hate me or something?"

"Of course not!" she sobbed, "I want to protect you!"

"I don't _need_ your protection, mother. You're...you're not helping..." he broke down, feeling rather weak suddenly, "I should...I should have been able to invite my own mother to my own damn wedding without fearing that she'd mess it up for me. I...I shouldn't have to feel so unhappy around you..."

The woman gaped at him as he bit his lip, his eyes stinging. God, why'd he become such a baby again?

"Daddy, I need help with my tie and I can't find any grandpas or grandmas."

He quickly tried to regain his composure, forcing a smile as Hayato came in, glaring pensively at the tie of his tuxedo. Kurt knelt, shakily grasping the tie and trying to put it on but he was rather shaken. Hayato frowned, looking concerned. "Are you okay, papa?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Hayato, I...I don't know how" he nearly cried.

Hayato looked _very_ upset, "Don't cry, daddy! I don't know how to either!"

Kurt laughed shakily, resting his forearm against his eyes, "I'm-I'm sorry..."

"Here."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked at his mother, flabbergasted, as she knelt before his son and tied the tie without issue, tightening it and correcting his collar.

"There you go. Kurt had clip-ons when he was your age" she sighed, standing, "But you look like quite the little gentleman."

Hayato tilted his head, probably confused himself that she was...well, talking to him. But someone called him and he replied back, "Coming!"

He darted off before returning a few seconds later, bowing, "Thank you!"

Taking his leave, Kurt felt weird as she turned to him and fixed his tie as well. Her hands didn't tremble or shake but she said in a whimper-like tone, "Please...please don't worry me. If you _have_ to do this, please don't make me fear for you again. I... _I_ don't want to feel like I'm going to lose my baby again...just...please..."

Kurt stared down at her, swallowing the massive lump in his throat before whispering, "Okay."

She looked up at him, finally smiling sincerely as silvery tears rolled down her cheeks, "I...I wish Kenichii could see this. He would have been so happy..."

Kurt nodded faintly, feeling very light-headed over all this, "I...I wish he was here too."

The woman was silent before shaking her head, "No matter. I...I hope your wedding is beautiful, sweetie."

Grimacing, he watched her go, trying to figure out if all that was a ploy so she _could_ stay and object and ruin the whole affair...or if it was truthful. Biting his lip, he mumbled quietly, "You...you can stay, mama..."

She turned to him, sighing, "I didn't say any of that to send you on a guilt trip, Kurt."

"I...I know that" he lied, "But...I...want you to stay. Sit next to Wataru...father..."

The woman stared before smiling, "I'll be back by the ceremony. The mother of the groom shouldn't wear jeans."

He finally smiled and watched her walk away before slamming down in the chair, covering his face with his hands. Well...even happiness had its stresses.

"Kurt?"

He jumped when Carrie's voice came from very nearby. Keeping his eyes closed, he grumbled.

"I'm not a superstitious man, Carrie, but I'm kind of dead set on keeping the tradition that I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding."

"I am too" she agreed, "Precisely why I backed in here."

"Okay..."

"Are you okay?" she questioned suddenly, "I can't see you but your tone is kind of bothered. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not" he scoffed, keeping his eyes shut though he had to admit he was curious about her gown, "Am I going to be shocked by your gown?"

"Yes, very much so" she chuckled.

"Oh? Stripes?"

"Yep, sequins and beads and rhinestones. All neon purple."

"Sexy."

She giggled and he smiled, feeling calmed by her presence, "Baby...I...let mama come."

A thick silence fell between them, awkward and kind of disconcerting before Carrie mumbled, "And...that's a good idea...why?"

"She's...she's not going to do anything, I swear. And, if she does, I swear to God I'll marry into your family."

She snickered, "I trust you."

Kurt pursed his lips and questioned slowly, "So...you and Mura, huh?"

Carrie sighed, "He confessed his undying love to me."

"Really? Nice thing to do when I'm marrying you" Kurt muttered.

"I gave him a kiss."

Kurt had rather mixed feelings about that, about 99 percent leaning toward the negative, but he kept his cool, "...Oh?"

"I used to make out with guys all the time when we were younger" she sighed, "And because Mura fell in love with that Carrie...and that Carrie died a long time ago."

Kurt pondered over that before nodding, feeling weird for understanding, "All right."

"Kurt...can...can you...reach your hand out?"

He frowned, murmuring, "Sure..."

He outstretched his arm and he heard her heels click as she slowly walked. Her soft grasp brushed over his arm before her hand wrapped around his fingers awkwardly for a moment before holding it completely. It was shaky, clammy. He smiled.

"Nervous, baby?"

"Shut up" she mumbled.

He lifted her hand to his lips, careful to keep his eyes covered, kissing it, "I promise you right here that I'll spend my whole life making you happy, Carrie..."

"Stupid" she grumbled, "We'll both make each other happy, got it?"

Kurt chuckled, "Got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smile!"

Carrie smiled, holding the man of her life in her arms as the photographer took pictures. Hayato giggled, hugging her neck. She loved her sweetie.

Setting him on the ground after the photographer was finally, thankfully, done, Carrie sighed. It was supposed to be Jyun. It was an old promise from high school, one he'd maintained he was going to keep, only to have his boss ship him off to Spain. While she'd been so pissed when he told her, she should have told him it was okay. Just all these other jitters going around aside from this day.

She quickly went over to where Kurt was being congratulated by the guys, setting that aside. She had to complete these moments first. He smiled, nodding at them, as she slipped under his arm, kissing his cheek.

"C'mon baby, let's cut the cake."

"All right" he agreed, following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really something, isn't it? Watching your daughter get married."

Izumi Cliff stared at Carrie as she walked over to her ten pier cake, both seeming amused by the size necessary to accommodate both their families. He glanced to his own father and shrugged, sipping his cider.

"It sucks if that's what you mean."

Izumi Craig chuckled, "I know she'll be happy, Cliff."

Cliff sighed, swirling his glass, "It feels like I just got her back...like I just got over the shock of her having a child. Hell, being a grandfather took some growing used to. But now...? NOW she's not only married, she's...she's an Inaba..."

"I thought the same with Nyoko" Craig agreed, "It's difficult seeing them grow, Cliff, but just know that you've raised a beautiful young woman."

"Mm..." He…supposed.

"Oh ma' Gawd, this cake is _amazing_ , Steiner" Carrie said, her mouth full of icing.

"Took enough damn sugar and flour" he snickered, taking a bite.

Cliff blinked, completely withdrawn from the activities and standing in the corner, as Carrie must have noticed his seclusion. She pursed her lips, stomping over to him.

"Daddy, I demand you have cake."

He just smiled, "I'm not hungry right now, honey."

"Well pooh!" she complained, "Dance with me then?"

"...Later."

Carrie's eyes narrowed, obviously not pleased, before 'hmphing' and marching off. Cliff sighed, his wife approaching next with a smirk.

"Cliff, this is your daughter's wedding. You're expected to _at least_ dance with her."

"I said I would later..." he mumbled.

"Will you dance with _me_ then? Your wife?" she questioned, hands propped on her hips.

"...Later...?"

She glared at him when Hayato skipped over happily, "I'll dance with you, grandma!"

Jill laughed, swooping up her grandson, kissing him lovingly, sticking her tongue out at Cliff, "See? My grandbaby will dance with me."

Cliff watched, smirking, as the two went off to dance before sighing. He knew he was being a spoil sport. He just hadn't been ready for all this somehow. It just…this sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did your daddy dance with you at your wedding?" Carrie whined, tugging Kaede's arm.

Kaede sighed, "Of course he did. Uncle Cliff said he would, Carrie, but he's obviously just having a moment."

"Your dad's worse than mine with possessiveness on any given day and he didn't have a moment, did he?" Carrie pouted more.

"I wanted to, believe me."

Carrie turned to her Uncle Koji who was drinking a glass of wine. She was upset he was being like this, it was almost like he was rejecting her specifically at her wedding. She thought he was okay with Kurt, the man didn't seem to hate her husband. Everyone else was happy so what was his problem?

Koji cocked a brow at her sad face before sighing, setting his glass down, "Now really, Carrie. You're the bride, you can't look like someone stole your puppy. Here, I'm not your daddy but I'll dance with you."

"Uncle Koji" she cried happily.

Kaede chuckled, "Cut a rug, daddy."

Carrie danced contently with him, sighing, "Is it that hard to watch your child get married? I'd be happy for Hayato."

Koji chuckled, "It's not so much 'hard', Carrie, really. It's just sad to know that this...creation you've raised has reached a new level in life and slowly doesn't need you anymore. Marriage is kind of the pinnacle, it's saying 'I'm continuing my life with someone else'."

Carrie grimaced, "I can't say I would like that last part myself but..."

"I think I'll cut in."

Carrie looked up, smiling, "Grandpa."

Koji smiled, releasing her and relinquishing her to his father, "Fine, I think Kaede's getting jealous anyway."

Carrie laughed since Kaede did look a little lost as Steiner was preoccupied with some of the catering he'd been in charge of. Yamada chuckled with a sigh. "I feel so old, y'know? My granddaughter is married..."

"Grandpa, you don't look a day over twenty" Carrie snorted.

"Well, I still feel my age..."

"I hate to play musical chairs with the bride but..."

Carrie giggled, Yamada smirking at Craig, "Go ahead, I guess..."

Carrie danced with all her Uncles and grandfather's contently. Still no dad but...

"You, lady, disappoint me, getting hitched and all."

Carrie's heart jolted, squealing and turning to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. AH! She leaped up and hugged her best friend slash cousin Jyun tightly, "Oh my God, you made it!"

Jyun chuckled as he kissed her cheek, sighing. "Shouldn't have dreamed of missing it. You look beautiful. I hope this photographer caught it or I'll kick their ass."

She bit her lip coyly, holding his hands, "Since my daddy won't dance with me and Kurt is going to have to be my main dance and I've made a game of dancing with everyone..."

Jyun smirked, "I'll dance with you, Car."

"Yay!"

He hugged her waist tightly and sighed, holding her waist, "I…am sorry, Carrie."

She sighed as well, shrugging a little. She'd play it off, she was being a bit bitchy to him when he told her. "It was just a little request, Jyun."

"I took it seriously..."

That was Jyun, after all, always willing to take the extra mile for her. It was probably eating him up inside, that year she was there with him and pregnant when no one else knew but he kept his promise to keep quiet until she was ready. He'd have bent time if it made it possible for her.

"I know you did. But don't you think I understand when things interrupt what you really want to do?" she smiled.

"More than I'll ever know…"

"And besides, I'm happy you came at all" she murmured, hugging his shoulders tighter, "This is really overwhelming."

"You have a good guy who loves you, y'know? You have nothing else to worry about" Jyun rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carrie's not dancing with you, Mura" Hito, their friend from so long ago, commented as he ate cake.

"Of course not" he sighed, "It's...awkward."

"Mm..."

"Hayato!"

Mura's eyes widened, quickly turning around at the sound of his daughters. They were all dressed up, darting to him happily before reuniting with their companions. He glanced at the driver and walked over, questioning.

"Ms. Fuwaki had an emergency trip she had to make to France so she is leaving the girls with you for a week" the man informed.

Mura stared helplessly, "I...I'm...going to Kobe soon..."

The man looked sympathetic, "I apologize, sir..."

Mura watched Carrie dance with Jyun before feeling a strong sadness overflow his senses. Maybe...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Jill laughed as she watched Hayato dance awkwardly with the little girl that had suddenly shown up. This notorious little 'May' that had given him a hickey. She didn't miss a beat, dancing with him and he just looked shy. They were too adorable..._

" _Almost time for the bride and groom's dance" Rock, boyfriend of one of Celia and Keiji's friends, said over the speaker, in charge of playing music._

 _Jill glared at Cliff who just awkwardly shuffled his feet before rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe him..._

Carrie bit her lip, looking eagerly in her father's direction...but he walked away quickly. Carrie watched after him, completely confused. What?

Standing there, feeling rather dumb, she swallowed hard, telling herself not to cry. He...he had his reasons. It wasn't like it was important or anything...but...

"Hey, lady."

She jumped, quickly smiling at Kurt who was smiling warmly at her, "Hey..."

"So yea...have I told you how tremendously gorgeous you are?" he questioned, sighing.

"A couple times" she couldn't help grin.

"Well, I'll say it again: You're tremendously gorgeous...and pretty effin' hot."

Carrie laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, saying teasingly, "Wanna blow this and go straight to the honeymoon? That's the part I've been looking forward to most."

Kurt snickered, "I don't know why, everyday's like a honeymoon when you're not working."

Laughing again, feeling comforted by the man she now called husband, she rested her cheek against his shoulder, "Dance with me?"

"Of course."

He paused for a moment before laughing, "Carrie...is this our song?"

"I'm the nurse that loves you" she sighed.

"Aww...I think..."

She giggled and murmured, _"Say hello...to the rock's topography. It holds quite a lot of interest with your face down on it. Say hello to the shrinking in your head. You can't see it but you know it's there, so don't neglect it. I'm taking her home with me, all dressed in white. She's got everything I need: pharmacy keys. She's fallen hard for me, I can see it in her eyes. She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys..."_

Takeru, out of nowhere, smirking, busted in, "Mom says she'll die a hundred times over before that's your wedding song, ane-san."

"Pooh!"

Kurt laughed, leaning back against the wall before smiling softly. That was the thing about love songs, they were _so_ extremely sappy. Just listening to them nearly killed him but...

Carrie scowled, glaring at her mother, "Can _this_ one be it then, mama?!"

The woman gave a thumbs up and Kurt chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her against him, "Perfect."

 _I've been searching for you. I heard a cry within my soul. I've never had a yearning quite like this before. Know that you are walking right through my door._

 _All of my life, where have you been? I wonder if I'll ever see you again. And if that day comes, I know we could win. I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

 _A sacred gift of heaven. For better worse, wherever. And I would never let somebody break you down until you cried, never..._

Carrie clenched his jacket, her cheek rested against his chest blissfully before murmuring, "Kurt..."

"It's hard to believe" he whispered, "Never in a hundred years did I imagine you'd be my wife. At least, back then. Back then..."

"Back then is a thing of the past" she muttered, kissing his chin, "We're right now."

"Kay" he smiled.

 _Now everyone report to the dance floor. To the dance floor. To the dance floor. Now everyone report to the dance floor. Now stop: pajama time._

Carrie laughed, shaking her head at Rock's random choice for music. But everyone 'reported' and she had to admit, everything was perfect...

Well...sort of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was radiant on the balcony, something straight out of a romantic scene, she thought absently as she stood, staring up. Hayato and Kurt were inside, pretty preoccupied for the most part. She didn't mind. She'd needed a moment alone.

Staring at the ring on her finger, she smiled contently, kissing the jewel. So she was now Inaba Carrie, huh...? Nice. She was no longer an Izumi though, something she'd been her whole life. Was that what got had her father so upset? Really though? It was just a name, she was still his kid, she thought sadly.

Footsteps approached from behind and she sighed, "Sorry, Kurty, I'm not being a particularly awesome bride, am I? Oh well. Maybe I'll dance with daddy at someone else's wedding or something. It's not important."

"...Of course it is."

Carrie squeaked, jumping a little at the unexpected voice. Turning, she pouted, her father standing there, awkwardly shuffling his feet. Crossing her arms, she glared, "Well, it's too late now. I'm mad at you, daddy."

He chuckled, "Daddy's sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"No" she sulked.

"It'll be different. You'll always be my little girl and yet you're not. Hard to wrap my head around, really" he mused suddenly.

Carrie sighed and he smiled warmly, "I'm happy for you though...and I love you."

"I love you too, daddy" she murmured.

He reached out his hand, blushing sheepishly, "I'm...not a good dancer."

"Of course you are" she said firmly, "You danced with me all the time when I was little."

"Yea..." he smiled weakly, obviously recalling those moments.

She grimaced and laughed nervously, "Sorry, that's not helping."

"No...I loved dancing with my girls."

He took her hand, murmuring, "I'm glad I could get Rock to find this song. I used to love it when I was a teenager. 'Course, I don't think I had any idea what it meant until this moment."

Carrie frowned, confused...

 _I took my love and took it down. I climbed a mountain, I turned around. And I saw my reflection in a snow covered hill 'til a landslide brought it down._

 _Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

 _Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built my life around you. Time makes you bolder, even children get older. And I'm getting older, too._

 _I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built my life around you. Time makes you bolder, even children get older. And I'm getting older, too. I'm getting older, too..._

 _I took my love and took it down. I climbed a mountain, I turned around. And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hill, the landslide brought it down. The landslide brought it down..._

It was funny, Carrie used to make fun of everyone who cried at weddings but she'd probably single handedly cried more than anyone else she'd ever seen at her own. Cliff winced and laughed slowly.

"Stop that, I don't want you to cry..."

"I'm sorry daddy, I've never been a good daughter" she mumbled suddenly, feeling miserable.

"What? Carrie, you've done some things that I've never felt comfortable with but..."

He reached out, brushing tears away softly, "You and Jilliana have been my wonderful little girls and...I hope it stays that way."

She nodded rapidly and Cliff smiled, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Now...go to your...husband. Ugh."

Giggling, Carrie kissed his cheek, holding his hand a moment longer, before wandering off to Kurt who was dancing with his mother. 'How sweet', she thought faintly.

His navy eyes looked to her and he smiled, hugging his mother some before walking toward her, "Ready to go, baby doll?"

"Mm hmm" she responded, returning the gesture, "First though..."

She turned around, yelling, "I'm throwing the bouquet!"

Squeals of delight echoed about as women gathered. Carrie laughed and tossed the bouquet up and down like a football. Kurt cocked a brow, snickering.

"Going for an interception?"

"Shut up" she stuck out her tongue, chuckling.

Throwing the flowers, she grinned when Jilliana ended up catching it kind of absently. She looked startled as if she hadn't really expected it...

"Hey daddy, Jilli's next!" Carrir called happily.

Cliff just looked absolutely fatigued and she laughed, blowing her father a kiss. Azuma blushed and laughed shyly, pulling his ear. Kurt chuckled before hefting Carrie up into his arms.

"Well then...what now?" he asked coyly.

Carrie just grinned, kissing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned, kicking the door open with one foot, his lips hungrily nipping at his wife's. He rested her in bed, scowling.

"...Okay, you're going to have to get yourself out of that" he shook his head.

The blonde giggled and sat up, unclasping something in the back and the whole ensemble fell. His breath caught as she released her hair from the confines of the updo, the curls falling around her soft shoulders. Forcing him back, she crawled over him and unbuttoned his shirt. Closing his eyes, he rasped.

"I'm...really, really lucky."

"Mm, yep" she chuckled huskily, lapping at his nipple.

He moaned and she sat up, wrapping her arm around his neck, using the other to play with his long bags.

"You look funny without your bandana" she pouted after a moment.

"Mm, not really wedding like" he murmured.

Smiling, she whispered into his ear, "We need to get to it."

"What's the hurry?" he questioned, "You're all mine for a week...and you better not tell me you have some set."

"Nope" she sighed, "We have to hurry for your gift."

"My gift?" he echoed, "What gift?"

Carrie smiled, kissing him for a long second before whispering against his lips, "A baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Note:

Whoo... Dictionary x.x

Gorgo- If you haven't seen 300, see it! Unless you're squeamish and can't handle a lot of rather useless gore...but otherwise, great cheesy movie. This was Leonidas', the Spartan leader's, wife. She was pretty badass. And if you need an idea of her outfit, look up images or the Halloween costume.

When Kurt and Carrie are dancing, this is a mention towards the chapter Closer to Slipping Away...you know, him grabbing her butt.

Lollipop is by Lil' Wayne © Lol, it doesn't matter if you like rap or not, the name alone should give away that it's dirty.

Wow, Rock? Remember in Lay with Me, he was a professional DJ.

Island of Happiness has come out so you guys know 'Ceffiena' is 'Selena'. Yes, that's who the mom of the triplets are...well, most of you know how I felt about Mary in Step Towards the Future and they look way too similar XD

Song Jill refused to let Kurt and Carrie dance to was 'The Nurse That Loved Me' by A Perfect Circle ©.

Song Carrie and Kurt danced to was changed to 'Again' by Lenny Kravitz'©.

Brief excerpt from Eminem's "Just Lose It"

Song Carrie and Cliff danced to was 'Landslide', originally done by Fleetwood Mac (c) but covered by The Dixie Chicks and Smashing Pumpkins.


	17. Stop and Stare

**Chapter 16:** Stop and Stare

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon!

 **Author's Note 2016:** Portions of this chapter, for any of my old school readers still hanging with me, has been rewritten. I couldn't get a good…edit going, it was just a weird sequence with Kurt being so angry at Carrie for not being pregnant and barefoot. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And they all lived happily ever after..."

"Yay! Read it again, daddy!"

Inaba Kurt smirked, closing the storybook, and shaking his head, "Nope, time for bed. You're not swindling me this time."

Big blue eyes looked up at him, pouting, "But daddy, mama's coming home soon! You always let me stay up and wait for mama."

Kurt sighed heavily, wondering if that had been a good idea now before picking up the child, wandering down the steps with a blanket, "Fine, but you're going to at least doze while we wait. I'm not for you being little grumpy pants in the morning."

"My pants aren't grumpy!"

Kurt chuckled and blinked into the living room, surprised, "Hayato?"

The ten-year-old was sitting on the couch, reading manga, sparing him a glance and nodding before returning to his reading. Kurt was a bit startled. The boy never stayed up this late...but then, she had been gone for nearly three weeks.

Squirming out of his arms, his munchkin ran over to Hayato and cuddled under his arm, looking at the manga as well. Hayato didn't seem to mind, something that also surprised Kurt. Joe used to hate him for doing stuff like that. But Kurt smiled, slamming down on the opposite end of the couch and patting his knee.

"Here now, lady. We had an agreement."

Giving him a sulky moue, she crawled over and climbed into his lap. Covering her with the blanket, he watched her lids grow heavy before easily dozing off. What it was with Carrie's kids and falling asleep effortlessly, he would never know, but he was absolutely grateful. Gazing down at her, he smiled lovingly. His baby girl...

The instant Carrie found out it was a girl, her name was decided: Emma. He wasn't really sure what to think of it. It was kind of peculiar to name one child in true Japanese form then name the other 'Emma'...but Carrie was insistent, of course. She had said back when Kaede had Felicie that she wanted that name for her daughter...

She was four-years-old, extremely adorable and spunky. He'd been kind of disappointed when she was born blonde but ended up a brunette...but that didn't really matter, she was beautiful either way, her hair in two curled high pigtails. She'd gotten her mother's eyes, a light shade of icy blue, piercing and very lovely. Jill, Carrie's mother, had joked that she'd be a heart breaker. God forbid, he thought seriously.

Emma had...well, what he liked to call 'Carrie tendencies'. Hayato may have had one or two of these 'Carrie tendencies' every once in a while where he'd do or say something totally uninhibited or off the wall. But Emma did it _a lot_. Like, a lot a lot. And she was also very insightful. Like scarily so, analyzing a situation with the eye of an adult and pretty much laying out all the bases straight forward, much like Carrie.

Of course he loved Carrie. Of course he loved her personality...but that was Carrie, his _wife_. He didn't want his _daughter_ to be crazy spontaneous or even have a modicum of Carrie's wild side. Even imagining that Emma might one day pull some of Carrie's teenage antics sent sharp shivers down his spine. He definitely felt for Cliff a lot more now...

He kissed her temple, hugging her a little tighter. But right now she was his sweet little girl. She dressed in her pretty pink princess nightgown and demanded she have ribbons in her hair. Where she got any of that from with him and Carrie as her parents, he had no idea, but it made him happy...

Carrie was huge.

Her drama spawned a mass following. During her pregnancy, she even did two roles in a movie that went overseas and was subtitled and they said she did such a spectacular job, they wanted her in an action movie in _America_. It was almost unheard of considering Hollywood's tight knit circle. All the same, in America, she had already had five movie roles in the last four years, those roles being implemented into other nations. She'd single handedly learned Spanish in order to take a small role in a Spanish movie. She had billboards, she had fan bases, two Oscar nominations, a paparazzi following her...

In other words, his wife was a celebrity.

Of course it was bothersome. His wife was a big-named actress that people _jumped_ at the chance at taking pictures with or getting her autograph. His wife appeared in shows on television, she did interview… she had _billboards_ , for God's sake.

She was away from home a lot too...

The longest she'd been away was a month...a month was a long time though without seeing his wife or the children seeing their mother. That bothered him more than he liked to admit...

Oh, and the other thing: Tabloids. Those damn, damned tabloids.

'Carrie Inaba seen making out with 'so-and-so'', 'Carrie Inaba is pregnant!', 'Carrie Inaba is dying of some disease'. It was enough to make him pick up the stack of papers in the middle of the grocery store and go into confetti madness, it was insane. He'd asked Carrie about it and she'd laughed, saying it bothered her a lot at first, now it just seemed kind of funny because all of it was farfetched. Well, he didn't find it funny at all, degrading his wife like that, damn them.

He felt so out of it all though. He now handled things in the office standpoint of his grandfather's business as it had grown in the past years. While he'd like to continue building houses, he had to watch his kids and he couldn't come home exhausted. He smiled weakly. Sacrifices. He was glad Carrie was happy, that she'd accomplished so much despite all the things she'd gone through. But...it was hard.

Kurt jumped a little when the door opened. "Babies! Mama's home!"

Kurt chuckled as Emma came out of her doze quickly, squealing and prancing off towards the entry. Hayato stood, closing his book, smirking as Carrie baby talked to Emma, still concealed by the door.

"Emma boo, the rest of us want to see your mother too" called Kurt after a moment, smiling all the same.

Emma giggled, holding Carrie's hand as she came into the living room, "Look! Mama looks like us!"

Kurt cocked a brow, having had his attention directed at Emma, confused by this statement. He lifted his eyes to Carrie and almost gawked.

The...former blonde laughed, her hair now a dark brown color, "For now, baby Em, for now."

Kurt smiled awkwardly, standing. Carrie once had to have her hair go black for her role as a British rock-and-roll guitarist in a film. She also had done red to play some character for some other production. The weirdest was the purple which just reminded him of Takeru. It was all strange and it almost made him uncomfortable because, well...it kind of made him feel like he was going to bed with someone else. Which was silly but still...

Carrie cooed, "Hayaaa, come give mama a hug!"

Hayato wandered over and hugged his mother for a moment before yawning, "I'll see you in the morning."

"What!" Carrie pouted, "What was that?"

"I practiced for soccer all day. I'm sleepy" he pouted back.

"Fine..." she sighed.

Kurt watched after his son, smiling, before glancing at Carrie who approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him rather passionately. He moaned into her mouth before tilting his head away, scowling and blushing.

"Not in front of our child..."

Carrie giggled, kissing his lips chastely before scooping Emma up, "Come on, Emma boo, mama will tuck you in."

Kurt blinked as he was left to stand there alone before shrugging and heading up the steps to the bedroom. He scowled, not realizing it was so cluttered. He would have cleaned if he'd known way ahead of time...

He leaped a mile when Carrie pinched his ass, her laughter giving her away. He glowered at her and she smiled innocently.

"So hi there. Been a while" she said cutely.

"It has" he agreed.

"Papa's been keeping me on a leash. Says boys like you are bad" she replied, folding her arms behind her back and swaying, pretending to be coy.

He grinned, wandering over and pulling her close against his chest, "Really? I don't think your papa knows the half of it..."

She chuckled and kissed him firmly on the lips, parting them with her tongue before hungrily drawing his out. He groaned, instantly getting aroused...before he got that tell-tale sign nothing was going to happen tonight: Carrie yawned in the kiss.

She pulled away, covering her mouth and sighing, "Oops, my bad, baby."

"You're tired. You just flew in from America" he grunted.

"I know that" she pouted, tugging on his shirt, "But...mama bear missed papa bear..."

Kurt sighed, smirking, "We can mess around later. First, sleep."

"You say that _every_ time and we never end up doing it" she complained.

"Yea, well-...nothing."

Carrie's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go to bed" he insisted, turning away to get undressed.

"Kurt."

"It's nothing, Carrie...c'mon, I'm tired too."

She didn't seem to want to drop it but sighed, undressing before crawling under the covers and going to sleep without another word. He glanced at her and sighed as well, climbing in next to her.

Truth be told, he hadn't had sex with her in...well, at least three months. Both were either too tired, got too preoccupied by the kids, or some other excuse...but damned if he didn't want to _really, really_ bad...

...It just kind of sucked that she was always so busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Kurt had a really, really weird dream. Well, not so much weird as kinky. Also not all that uncommon when Carrie came home. He forced his eyes open, the truth being that it was a really, _really_ nice dream but Emma had a tendency to run in and tackle him and well...no, that's not something he wanted his baby to know about...ever.

Sitting up, he scratched his forehead before noting that Carrie was already awake meaning Emma wouldn't greet him. Well, good this particular morning.

After a longer shower, he wandered down the steps. He smiled, entering the kitchen, Emma in her preschool uniform, Hayato dressed for school as well. Carrie was wearing a black Bohemiany flowy dress that cut off at her knees. He sighed. Her legs were so toned now as an actress. He yelled at his head to stop thinking bad things before smiling.

"Morning."

Emma looked up from her omelet happily, "Morning, daddy!"

"Morning" Hayato greeted, sleepily eating his cereal.

Kurt glanced at Carrie and nearly groaned since she was apparently ignoring him, setting the tea kettle on the table, avoiding his gaze. He scowled as she walked back to the counter, fixing fruit for herself. Another thing he absolutely despised was she was on a constant diet. Carrie was thin as an effin' rail, why the hell did she need to stay on a diet? Coming behind her, wrapping his arm around her stomach, he whispered into her ear.

"I wasn't getting an attitude, okay? I'm just kind of frustrated..."

She pursed her lips, "I guess..."

He dropped his arms, not sure what else he could say...but she handed him one of his favorite things when she made it: French toast. She kissed his cheek wordlessly and he smiled some. Well, guess she wasn't too angry.

Sitting, he ate the toast hungrily and Carrie watched him with a bewildered expression, "Emma boo, are you not feeding your daddy?"

"I give daddy food!" she insisted.

Kurt laughed, shaking his head, "I'm just getting over a minor food poisoning thing, baby, and I'm starving. Not to mention I love your French toast."

Carrie's eyes widened, "Food poisoning? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing" he assured, "A days rest and I was fine."

"Emma took care of daddy" Emma added proudly before inserting, "And grandma made soup."

"I see..."

Kurt sent her a reassuring smile and glanced at Hayato, "You have a game today, right?"

"Uh huh" he nodded, kind of still dazed.

"Sweet. Normal time?"

"Yep."

"Mama!" Emma exclaimed, "I have an art show!"

The woman looked at her and blinked, "Oh really?"

"Uh huh! They're showcasing my art in Haiwa Center" she went on.

Carrie looked surprised, "Haiwa Center?"

Haiwa Center was like the big time and that a preschool could get anything showcased there meant they had serious connections or someone seriously liked what they saw. Kurt smiled at Emma, sipping his coffee.

"She and two of her classmates are going to have a show there. It's a formal affair. Dana made Emma boo's dress and everything."

"That's so great, sweetie!" Carrie gushed, "When is it?"

"Wednesday at 6" Emma answered.

Kurt didn't miss the little grimace she made as she probably had something to do with rehearsals or what not. Kurt frowned as Emma just said contently. "It's okay, mama, I'll take pictures for you!"

Carrie smiled weakly and Hayato stood, picking up his book bag, "C'mon munchkin, we need to get rolling."

"Okay! Bye mama, bye papa!"

"Have a good day, honey" Kurt smiled, kissing her cheek.

She skipped behind Hayato out the door and Kurt had a feeling something was about to hit the fan as Carrie started snatching up dishes and throwing them loudly into the sink. Clearing his throat, he questioned carefully, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing. My husband gets food poisoning, I don't hear about it. My daughter gets the honor of having things showcased at one of the top venues in Japan, I don't hear about it."

"You _did_ hear about it" he corrected.

She turned, glaring heatedly, "Yea, 10 years later!"

"Baby" he groaned, standing and taking her hands, "I got food poisoning doing something stupid with Joe who is still laid up in bed because of that awful idea of a joke. I was okay. I didn't need to worry you with something that wouldn't kill me. And Emma was insistent that we not make a huge deal out of it so you feel bad if you're busy."

"Great" she snarled, "My baby girl is protecting _my_ feelings. Bulls—t, Kurt, absolute, utter bull."

"Carrie..." he sighed.

"I'm going" she grunted, pulling away, "I'll miss that over my dead body. I'm already an awful mother as it is, I don't need to be the only one not there."

"You're not an awful mother" scolded Kurt, "And you know that, Car."

"Do I?" she mumbled sadly.

He sighed, kissing her forehead, "Here, we can talk it over later. I have to get to work, okay? Go shop with your sister or something, all right?"

She nodded glumly before grabbing his hand, "Kurt!"

He glanced at her, "Hmm?"

"I love you..."

He blinked, a bit confused, before smiling and kissing her, "I love you too, baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Wow."

Kurt stared at Emma's piece, wide-eyed, Izumi Cliff next to him with the same expression. Okay, well, he knew it had to be good to get here but he still expected like, preschool scribbles, not...masterpieces.

The image they were looking at currently was done with colored tissue paper. It had a stained glass look and from what Kurt could tell was Carrie. At least, the fiery lotus blossom made it appear like her. It was quite beautiful...

Yukina Kaede cooed, "She's so talented! This is amazing for a four-year-old."

Kurt smiled proudly and glanced to his daughter. He chuckled, shaking his head. She was busy darting about with Yukina Felicie and Hattori Tsumaru. Still a child though.

"Sweetie" he called.

Emma stopped her pursuit of her cousins and skipped over, "Hi, daddy! Do I look pretty?"

"You look absolutely beautiful, honey."

Carrie had gotten her a salon appointment, a complete oddity to him but he let it pass. She came back with very tight endearing curls and apparently very happy about that. She was wearing a pretty satin pink peasant gown. Kind of reminded him of her mother, if very vaguely.

He looked up, sighing, sipping the cider. Carrie swore on all that was holy that she was going to make it. She had back to back dress rehearsals, some wardrobe fittings, and a meeting with her agent but she was going to make it. He sighed. He really hoped she did, she'd gotten little Emma all worked up.

Emma giggled, interrupting his bleak thoughts. He looked up and chuckled, the little girl in Cliff's arms as he and Kaede questioned her on how she did her work with the supplies given to a preschooler. She explained how she asked how to get different tones and how she layered the construction paper to give the appearance of depth. Kurt almost laughed. How did his kid end up being a genius? Sheesh.

An older gentleman walked over, looking over the art seriously. Kurt tried his best not to leer. If he said anything smart to his baby girl...

"You, young lady. This is your art?" he questioned.

Emma nodded solemnly and he stared at the cityscape in particular, "This looks very much like an area of France I used to frequent..."

"My mama sent me a picture of a city like this and I liked the lights" she giggled.

They seemed to converse, something that made Kurt feel a little awkward, seeing as, well, his _four-year-old_ was conversing civilly. He was pretty sure most parents hoped their kid could say their ABCs by four, not have conversations about fine art. Kind of daunting, actually.

"Hmm...I'll tell you what, Inaba-san, I am very enraptured with this piece. What if I offered you four thousand pieces for it?"

Kurt was a bit startled and was prepared to step in and say that it probably wasn't for sale before Emma got upset at such an offer.

"4750" she said plainly.

Cliff laughed a little, quickly hiding it behind him drinking, as Kurt stared at her in disbelief. The man pondered. "4250?"

"4550. That's my final offer" she said seriously.

The man and her had a staring contest for a long few moments before the fellow laughed, pulling out his check book.

"Sold. And promise you work for my company one day."

"Okay!"

"Emma..." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

He handed her the check and took the piece with him. Emma stared at the check, scowling. "Daddy, what is this? This isn't money!"

"It is money, sweetie, once you cash it" he explained.

She just looked confused and Cliff smiled, "That's my grand-daughter. I barely made that much money by the time I was twenty."

Kaede chuckled, "She handles herself well."

Kurt almost commented before loud whispers went throughout the room and he smirked. Cliff sighed.

"It's sad when that's how I know my daughter's arrived somewhere..."

Carrie indeed walked over, dressed in a very sexy cocktail dress, her hair pulled up. She smiled happily, "See! I made it!"

Kurt smiled for her since he could tell she was hiding just how very exhausted she was. Emma gushed, rushing to her and showing her the work. Carrie seemed as surprised as Kurt and Cliff had been.

"Wow...my baby's more artistic than I've ever been" she commented.

"How 'bout it, Emma? Want to work in Auntie's shop? You can have a corner to showcase your work?" Kaede said, stroking her chin.

"Yea!"

Carrie tilted her head and Kurt chuckled, "Emma almost made five thousand g off a painting a couple minutes ago, baby."

" _And_ I got a job!" Emma added.

"Aww, my baby's so awesome!"

The rest of the night was...lovely? Was that the right word? The only bad thing was the people swarming and demanding autographs from Carrie. She tried to politely decline them but they were insanely persistent. If it wasn't enough that this was her daughter's event, she looked like she could pass out from exhaustion at any given time but the supposed fans literally did not care. Kurt snarled. Was _anyone_ considerate?

He groaned, loosening his tie as they finally walked into their house, home at last.

"I hate ties..."

"You look very handsome" Carrie insisted, reaching and taking the sleeping Emma from his arms, "And your stupid brother wasn't there!"

"He had to stay with Hotaru. Pregnancy's been kind of difficult on her."

"Oh no..." she murmured, worried.

He smiled reassuringly, "She'll be fine."

She nodded in agreement before walking up the steps to put Emma to bed. He watched her sashay away, her long legs lending way too much creativity to his imagination. The way the heels accentuated her calves sent a shiver of delight went down his spine as he followed.

Needless to say, though, Carrie was out like a light before her head hit the pillow.

He watched her, so thoroughly aroused it almost kind of hurt. He relaxed on his back, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of other things but coming to the painful conclusion that he needed a shower.

Carrie did her best. God, she did. She really did. She was still such a great mother and he loved her so much...

But sometimes...sometimes it didn't feel like she was his wife so much as the industry's. He went back to bed, curling around her, this woman that had done so much with so little time before closing his eyes.

But maybe that was okay...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt yawned as he walked into his home, pleased to be away from the office. He kind of liked it there, actually, because he also could use some of his architectural planning skills as well. But still, no place like home.

"Yea, I want the top floor. Ooh, can you do that? That'd be so romantic."

Kurt paused. Romantic? Glancing at Carrie as she sat on the couch on the phone, he cocked a brow. She glanced at him and smiled.

"I'll call you back. Get those reservations for me."

Kurt crossed his arms, giving her a questioning look. She giggled simply though and leaped to her feet, hugging his neck.

"Kurt baby, I had a fantastical idea..."

He blinked and she kissed his chin, "Our anniversary is coming up, right...?"

Kurt smiled at that, "Yep."

"Then we should do something extra, extra special" she purred before looking hopeful, "Like...you come to New York with me?"

Kurt stared at her blankly for a moment before responding, "Come again?"

"Oh c'mon, it'd be SO fun!" she pouted, "I have to go for a week to perform _Chicago_."

"You're going to New York… to perform _Chicago_?"

She smirked, pinching his nipple through his shirt. He yelped and scowled, rubbing the spot as she explained.

" _Chicago_ is a _musical_ , Kurt. You're such a straight man."

"For the sake of our relationship, I would hope so."

She giggled, "So what do you think?"

"I don't know, Carrie..." he sighed, scratching his head, "You're already away from home and me going too?"

"For a week!" she protested.

"Still, it might be too much."

Carrie opened her mouth before sighing, "I see...it's the other woman, isn't it?"

Kurt almost got angry at that before seeing the glow in Carrie's eyes. Understanding, he bit back a chuckle. "Yea. I mean, I don't know what she'd do without me. And she is my very important lady, after all."

"I'm not your important lady too?" Carrie pouted cutely.

"You're both my very, very important ladies" he amended, "She's just smaller than you."

Carrie finally laughed, "Emma would be just fine for a week without her daddy, Kurt."

"But I've never _not_ been there. She's never been away from me. I don't know if _I_ could handle it" he pouted.

"But Kurty..." Carrie whined, "Think of all the fun things we could do..."

Glancing around, not seeing either of his children's shoes in the entry, he wrapped his arms around Carrie's waist and pushed her back into the couch.

"We can accomplish those...fun things _now_..."

Carrie glowered at him and he chuckled huskily, sliding his hand under her shirt, just the sensation of her soft stomach driving him nuts.

"Emma's home!"

Kurt jumped up quickly and Carrie smirked knowingly at him as the little girl giggled, pouncing in from a visit with her grandpa. "Papa, papa! Come play with me!"

Kurt smiled almost helplessly at his baby girl and nodded slowly. Squealing, delighted apparently, she pranced off up the steps to change from her school uniform. Hayato wandered in after, yawning. "I'm hungry..."

Staring, Carrie tilted her head at him, "Well?"

"...Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nooooo!"

Inaba Kurt watched Emma, almost helpless, as she thrashed and sobbed and wailed. While he knew she'd take it badly, he didn't know she'd take it... _this_ badly.

Izumi Jill sighed, holding the girl, "Sweetie, your daddy will be back in a week."

"That's forever!" she cried.

"Honey..." he cooed, not really able to stand his daughter's tears, "I...I don't have to go. I'll...I'll tell mommy that I'm not coming."

The girl heaved, her tears subsiding, and Jill smirked, "You know Carrie had a betting pool with Joe on how fast it'd take you to cave, right?"

Kurt blustered at that, mumbling, "I..."

Carrie was already in New York, having to take care of some things. It was night time and his flight was leaving in about an hour. He'd tried to bid Emma farewell quickly but she threw a hissy fit and, well, he was a total pushover.

Sighing miserably, he took out his cell phone and called Carrie. It rang a few times before a very sleepy voice answered.

"Hello...?"

He grimaced, "Oh crap, Car, I'm sorry, it's like 12 am over there, isn't it?"

"Mm, it's okay, I just dozed off. What's wrong? Did your flight get delayed?"

Grimacing again, he laughed nervously, "Yea, about that..."

He could tell she was smirking, "You caved."

"I did not!"

"Let me talk to Emma."

Kurt sighed and handed the phone to Emma. She sniffed and Kurt could hear Carrie comforting her before talking. He kind of expected Emma to yell that she didn't care or something or the other. Except, as the conversation went on, she just seemed to look more and more excited. Finally, she gave the phone back to him and waved, "Bye, daddy!"

"..."

Jill laughed, waving as well, "Have a good flight, dear."

He waved back slowly before pressing the phone to his ear, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "What did you bribe her with?"

"I didn't bribe her with anything! See, I was on this set a while back and I had to ride this beautiful white horse, right? And the horse had a baby horse recently and the owner said we really connected so she wanted to sell them to me! I was going to keep them on Uncle Nell's farm and told Emma she could have the baby but daddy would have to come see mommy first."

Kurt had to chuckle, "I see."

"So I'll pick you up when you get here, okay? And make sure you wear that hoodie, baby."

"All right. Love you."

"Love you too."

Clicking off, he headed for the airport. This would be an interesting trip...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

America...one long ass flight.

Exhausted, he rubbed his eyes, wondering how his wife even had the energy she _did_ have coming home. Mind, he had slept the entire way but it was still not comfortable at all.

He went through checkout before gaining his luggage. She said she'd pick him up but didn't seem she was here yet. Pulling the hood of the hoodie over his head, readjusting the sunglasses, he stood in the lobby.

A flash, a moment of complete chaos.

Photographers were piled one on top of the other, their cameras flashing madly. He looked around, startled and worried he'd been caught in the middle of some crime. Except...

He gasped when Carrie, dressed in a black trench coat dress, wide black avatar glasses, and scarf over her head, entered. Flashes nearly blinded him as they took hundreds of pictures of her within seconds. She took his hand though, smiling.

"Hi, baby. Have a good flight?"

"Uh, y-yea. What's going on?"

"Mm..." she said vaguely, dragging him towards the door.

Echoing 'Mrs. Inaba' called after her as she pulled him towards a limo. 'Who is this, Mrs. Inaba?' was the main question and Kurt was kind of freaked out. Carrie though, not missing a beat as she shoved him through the door of the car, smiled back at them.

"He's my husband, bitches."

She climbed in, the photographers going insane over this bit of information. Carrie grunted at the chauffeur. " _Drive_ , Vinny"

Her driver took off insanely fast, cutting off blaring vehicles as they charged down the busy roads, weaving dangerously between other cars before suddenly the man drove safely.

Kurt, dumbfounded, slowly questioned, "What...just happened?"

Carrie sighed, taking off her glasses and scarf, shaking out her currently brunette hair, "That's the paparazzi, baby. They're bad in Japan too but they're _really_ bad here."

"O-oh..."

"And Vinny drove like that to lose them" she continued, "I don't need them following us back to the hotel."

"I see..."

"I work my hardest to be completely mysterious. This is going to fly everywhere that I even _have_ a husband" she sighed again, rubbing her temple.

"...They don't know about me?"

Why'd that bother him?

"No" she said incredulously, "If they did, they'd be swarming our house, harassing you and the children, making your lives a living hell. I won't have that. That's why I was talking to _everyone_ at Emma's event too, that way it didn't seem like you guys were my reason for being there."

"...But what about you?" he said softly, "They're just antagonizing you more because you're so secretive."

"It doesn't matter. They'd still antagonize me anyway and even if they wouldn't, I'd choose to protect my family more."

That made him wince, in disbelief that his wife had put herself through so much trouble to protect them like that. He bit his lip and muttered.

"I want them to know about us though. To know so they don't put out all that trash about you being with random men and whatever."

"That wouldn't dissuade tabloids, baby" she explained, "That'd just give them more fodder."

"...Regardless."

"I do have my little extremely secluded place in Cali, perhaps I can say I'm hiding you guys there..." she mused.

"...You have another house?"

"I can't stand staying in hotel rooms while on set" she replied, "I have a little brownstone penthouse here too...but they'd swarm there so might as well stay in a hotel."

He scratched his forehead before laughing humorlessly, "Carrie, all this stuff makes me feel like you're not even my wife. You have houses here, no one knew you were married, the kids thing, oh my God."

"That's not true though!" she protested, "I'm...I'm not doing it because I want to. It's because I have to protect you."

Kurt sighed, turning his face to her, grumbling, "My wife shouldn't have to protect _me_."

"Yea, well, you knew beforehand you didn't have a completely 'typical' wife."

He sighed, feeling a little upset by all this and Carrie pouted, "I do it because I love you, Kurt."

"I know that."

"Then don't feel bad" she insisted.

"Too late" he pursed his lips.

"Mm...then I have just the treat for you."

He cocked a brow at her. She smiled some, crawling and sitting face forward in his lap, straddling him. Gawking, he almost choked when she slowly undid the ties to her trench dress. She didn't take it off but allowed him to see the contents...

She wasn't wearing anything up north, her nipples perky possibly from the fact it was absolutely freezing outside. But below, she wore a thin lacy red thong. Shutting his eyes to not completely lose control, he mumbled.

"C-Carrie..."

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" she whispered cutely.

He was barely holding himself together but she giggled, staring down into his lap, "Oh, so you d _o_ like it..."

Kurt rasped as she reached down, slowly stroking and gripping his swollen length through his pants. Carrie licked around the cartilage of his ear, sending his whole body into a fast wonderful meltdown. He growled huskily, starting to strip Carrie of the trench at least before pausing. He almost blushed when he noticed there was a nice large space revealing all this to the driver. He then noticed the button near the random wall in front of them. Pressing it, he was almost giddy when he found it put up a blacked out window.

Carrie laughed softly, grasping his hands, "Wait until we're back in the hotel at least, baby."

"F—k that" he snarled, "You've got me hard as hell, you're going to feel the 'consequence'."

He laced his arms around her, under the coat, running his hands down her smooth back and grinding his hips against her. She moaned, an absolutely wonderful sound to his ears. No kids were interrupting...? This was heaven...

"Mrs. Inaba."

But the damn driver. The damn, damn driver...

"Ah, we're here, Vinny?" she called through an apparent microphone.

Kurt scowled over the interruption before realizing they'd arrive..

It was a nice hotel, not that he could notice with all the other things running through his head. Carrie sneaked him in easily, missing the crowds completely. He fought hard not to make out with her in the elevator, even the lighting reminding him of some X-Rated video scene. And apparently they were on the very freakin' top floor. Demanding why since the thing was like sixty floors up, she smiled simply at him.

"So we don't bother the neighbors, naturally."

Damn, he loved her.

The doors opened and she led him to pretty much the only door on the whole entire floor. He watched impatiently as she slid the key into the door and as soon as he heard the click...

She giggled as he carefully but aggressively pressed her against the inside of the door, kissing her passionately, fiery, his whole body blistering with arousal. His hands almost frantically went at her belt loop, this time taking the whole thing off. Grunting, he grasped her legs, lifting them and wrapping them around his waist, teasingly pressing against her. She whimpered a little, grasping the zipper to his hoodie and stripping him of it easily, his shirt flying off next. He carried her backwards, falling into the gargantuan bed. On top, she grasped his pants, dragging them down his hips and leaving them to fall to his ankles as she whipped him out, her mouth going down on him mere seconds later.

Hissing, biting the inside of his mouth as she sucked, deepthroating him, stroking tenderly, he forgot completely what was going on. This had to be some fantasy where he'd wake up Emma demanding to play dolls with her but...

The suction of her mouth made an odd sound as she pulled away, looking up at him, amused, "Kurt, baby, we're the only ones on the floor and the kids _definitely_ aren't going to interrupt so you don't have to muffle anything."

Holy crap, she was right.

Flicking her tongue out over the head, he groaned throatily, the sensation unbearably perfect. Tilting it back against his stomach, she dragged her tongue down his shaft before replacing it in her mouth, humming.

Groaning, his hips bucking, he forced himself to reach down, to stop her, "Baby, don't make me get off that way..."

She lifted her mouth, smiling seductively, "You're right. There's definitely better ways..."

He almost cried with joy when she pushed his cock inside. Three 'effin months too long. He grabbed her hips, immediately thrusting, rolling her back and forth. She cried out, a sound far too arousing after all this time. He closed his eyes, his release leaving him almost dumbfounded. Carrie fell on his chest, breathing heavily. He panted as well, the two having a long moment of silence before Carrie said.

"I guess we're not done yet, huh?"

"Not by a long shot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt lied on his stomach, sleeping with a level of content he hadn't felt in forever. He'd felt Carrie's warm body wrapped around him up until a couple moments ago and he thought she'd just went to use the restroom or something.

But he forced his eyes open for a moment when he heard heels clicking around. What...?

He was stunned to find Carrie dressed in a spaghetti strap red dress and a matching pair of red heels, her hair up as she put earrings on. The hell...?

"Carrie...where are you going?" he mumbled, sitting up sleepily.

She jumped, startled, and sighed, "I have an opening to go to, sweetie. Just go back to sleep."

"Ugh..." he grumbled, begrudgingly collapsing back into the gigantic bed.

Carrie pouted, wandering over and nuzzling his neck, "Don't be like that, baby. Didn't I please you...?"

He didn't open his eyes but responded, "Yes..."

"And I promise I'll keep you happy all week" she insisted, rubbing his thigh.

"You _could_ stay here and make me happy now..." he said slowly, reaching up and grasping her breast.

Carrie smirked, pushing his hand away and kissing him, "I'll treat you when I get back, honey. Just sleep for now, we did start messing around as soon as you got off the plane."

"Mm, you're right" he yawned, shaking his head, "Hell of an adrenaline rush..."

She giggled, standing again before cooing, "Just remind me that I have to take care of my Kurty. Three months is too long."

"I'll hold you to that" he chuckled.

She stroked his hair, smiling, "I'll be back soon, all right?"

He nodded, dozing off, the soft clicking of her shoes vanishing as she shut the door. He slept for hours, pretty worn out from the flight and romping session...

A growling interrupted his pleasant dreams, actually kind of scaring him but, upon opening his eyes to figure out what it was, the pangs of hunger hit him. Oh...

Sitting up, scratching his stomach, he wandered into the bathroom to take a shower. He was floored, the sheer extravagance knocking him off his feet. The shower was gold, the glass frosted. Hell, the size was like their living room back home. Shaking his head, he climbed in, the feeling of a warm shower invigorating. Wandering out, drying off with one of the softest towels he'd ever felt, he finally glanced at the clock.

2 am...?

...Where was Carrie?

Scowling, he shook his head, slamming down at the table for two. No wonder she was always so tired.

Gazing into space for a couple minutes, he shook his head again, deciding to just find himself some dinner. He noticed the menu sitting on the table and opened it up. He gaped, the selection rather...immense. There were two pages of appetizers...

When he got to main courses, he stared at the meals...then the prices.

...Nothing was below 80.

Even the soup was extremely expensive. Stomach growling intensely, he groaned and decided to just roam the refrigerator. He flinched a little when the door opened to the room, Carrie wandering in, her heels in hand. She looked kind of miserable...

"...You okay, baby?" he asked after a moment.

She looked to him, surprised, "Huh? You're awake?"

"Mm, I just woke up" he answered before crossing his arms, "And you're ignoring my question."

"Am not" she pouted, "It's just my feet are killing me and I have to do a dance number tomorrow. The two aren't a happy couple when paired, y'know?"

"Aww" he cooed, taking her hand, "Here..."

Carrie sighed as he relaxed her on the edge of the bed, rubbing her feet gently. He used to do it all the time when she worked as a secretary, he recalled. God, how long had it been?

He blinked when she hugged his shoulders, resting her head against his back, "I should drag you with me more often..."

Kurt smirked, sighing, "So I'm only good as your foot massager?"

"And in bed."

"Thanks" he snickered.

She kissed his cheek and smiled, "I am glad you came though. I get kind of lonely."

He glanced back at her, surprised, "Carrie..."

About to say something more, his stomach decided it was more important, making possibly the most obnoxious sound Kurt had ever heard. He pinked as Carrie bit her lip, biting back laughing.

"Hungry, sweetie?"

"...A little."

She giggled at that and stood, grabbing the menu and bringing it back, "I've been craving their lobster bisque so you can pick something out."

"...But...it's kind of...expensive" he said slowly.

Carrie stared at him for a moment as if she were trying to figure out if he were serious or not before sighing, "Kurt, honey, I had three top-ranking movies last year, I'm working on one now, and I'm doing Broadway and that's _not_ mentioning my previous movies...so I think I can afford to buy my husband something to eat."

He scowled, "Still. It's your money."

She punched his shoulder, kissing him at the same time, "And you're my hubby."

Kurt sighed at that, staring at the menu, "Then...I really want a steak."

"Go for it" she smiled happily, "I'm going to go change so can you order for me?"

Nodding, he watched her skip off before picking up the phone. He laughed a little when he accidentally started the conversation in Japanese. That must have been weird for Carrie too...

...He knew he got lonely back home sometimes without her. Emma preoccupied him, of course, and Hayato was always a good companion as his son.

Funny how he hadn't thought she got lonely too...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Emma boo" Kurt smiled, stretched out on the couch, watching television.

"Emma misses daddy" she said in a pouty tone.

He laughed softly, the phone pressed against his ear, "It's the second day, honey...but that's okay, daddy misses you too."

"Whatcha doing?" she asked cutely.

"Watching television..." he replied, amazed that five thousand channels even existed but that they were all on one television...

"What! Daddy's supposed to be doing exciting things!"

"It is pretty exciting, there's a whole five thousand channels. That's like...a thousand hands worth of fingers."

"Woah!"

He chuckled and glanced at the clock, "Your mama's out at work though so daddy has to preoccupy himself."

"Why don't you go see mama? She's putting on a play, right?" Emma asked suddenly.

Kurt blanked for a moment...go see Carrie perform?

He hadn't really considered it, actually. Of course he tried because it was something his wife loved but he could just not get into musicals. Even Disney movies got him sometimes with all the singing...God, the never ending singing...then it got stuck in your head...

But it stood to reason he had to see _Carrie_ in at least one of them. He didn't actually have to like the whole experience. Of course, him falling asleep or something during one would make him seem like an awful husband. He sat up, pondering, before wandering over to the closet, finding the suit he'd brought like Carrie had instructed, taking it out.

"You're right, baby doll, daddy might have to do that."

"Emma wants to see mama's play!"

"Maybe one day" he smiled, "Daddy has to get ready so I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Okay..."

"I love you" he replied, removing his pants.

"Love you too, daddy!"

He sighed as he clicked off. He really did miss his daughter. He really hadn't been away from her a day of her life. It didn't come as easy for him as it apparently had to become for Carrie but, well, it was okay...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt felt like an idiot as he waited in line, staring at all the big name stars even _he_ recognized get in without delay.

If Carrie Inaba was in it, he should have known it'd be sold out. But noooo, it should be crazy easy, he'd told himself. He was an idiot.

It was illegal, he knew, but he bought some tickets from some scalpers. The show had started whilst doing so and now he was _still_ waiting to be seated, ugh. He knew Carrie had a lead role, at least, so it wasn't like he was missing her key part. Still annoying though.

Inside, he groaned when he was sitting between two other people. Well, he did get the tickets off the street. He couldn't really complain, he was just lucky they were real. The stage was dark and illuminated by a red light and fog...eh?

" _Pop..._ "

" _Six..."_

" _Squish..."_

" _Uh uh..."_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

Kurt blinked, pretty sure the one that said 'Cicero' was Carrie. If it was her though, she was pulling a pretty sweet city accent.

...Cicero?

" _And now the six merry murderesses of the Cook County Jail in their rendition of the 'Cell Block Tango'_ " said some random guy over in the shadows.

Murderesses, huh?

" _Pop."_

" _Six."_

" _Squish."_

" _Uh uh."_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

The hell?

" _Pop."_

" _Six."_

" _Squish."_

" _Uh uh."_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

" _Pop!"_

" _Six!"_

" _Squish!"_

" _Uh uh!"_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

" _Pop!"_

" _Six!"_

" _Squish!"_

" _Uh uh!"_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

The lights came on and that part of him that was the over protective crazed husband nearly had an aneurysm. Carrie was wearing this tight black little slinky dress with tight leather hot pants and fishnet stockings. Last he checked, they didn't wear _that_ in prison.

" _He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it..."_

Carrie, made up so much he was barely sure it was her, sang out in a strong voice, _"I betcha you would have done the same!_ "

" _Pop!"_

" _Six!"_

" _Squish!"_

" _Uh uh!"_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

" _Pop!"_

" _Six!"_

" _Squish!"_

" _Uh uh!"_

" _Cicero."_

" _Lipschitz."_

...

One girl came up, guys dancing around her as she stepped sexily, talking while the girls chanted the little pop-squish thing in the background.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie...Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew: POP. So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm lookin' for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Bernie, lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin': Poppin'! So I said to him, I said: 'You pop that gum one more time...'" she paused and sighed, "And he did. So I took a shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots..."

The music paused, "...Into his head."

Kurt stared, wide-eyed. Wow, issues?

The girl danced with the guys in form as all of them chanted.

" _He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same!"_

A black haired woman came up next, doing a similarly provocative dance with the guys as she talked.

"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single. And we hit it off right away...so, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. And then I found out. 'Single' he told me. Single my ass! Not only was he married, oh no...he had six wives. One of those Mormons, y'know? So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink, as usual..." she then said in an almost evil voice, "Y'know some guys just can't hold their arsenic."

Ouch. The girl followed suit, doing a dance that was apparently supposed to be kind of remnant of what she'd done as the others sang:

" _Hah, he had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in it's prime. And then he used it. And he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!"_

The next woman was not as much dancing with the guys as really kind of mirroring them as she spoke.

"Now I'm standin' in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business. And in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman!', he says. He was crazy! And he kept on screamin', 'You been screwin' the milkman!'. And then he ran into my knife..." she said seriously, "He ran into my knife _ten_ times."

Kurt almost laughed at that. 'You been screwin' the milkman'? She did her little deal, the girls going on as usual:, " _If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I betcha you would have done the same!"_

A pretty blonde woman came up and he pondered why Carrie didn't take _her_ role so she could remain her natural color...until she started doing ballet and said: "Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. Probaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg..."

...What? Then the knife crazy lady asked, "Yea, but did you do it?"

"Uh uh! Not guilty!"

The girls started chanting rather softly 'he had it coming' as Carrie took center stage, smoking a cigarette as she danced with the harem of guys. This was going to be a _little_ tough, he forcibly smiled.

"My sister Veronica and I had this double act and my husband Charlie traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row" Kurt leered as she did some...acrobatics with the now he noticed scantily clad men, "One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after another. So this one night we were down in the hotel Cicero, the three of us boozin' and havin' a few laughs, and we ran out of ice so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen: The Spread Eagle."

Luckily it was some _other_ chick in the background that did a split right in some guy's face...

"Well, I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing..." she said airily, "It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead."

Yep, that was his baby.

"They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?" Carrie sang deeply, dancing in step with the guys, the girls echoing.

He was pretty amazed since she seemed to have a rather strong role in the show. She was, well, amazing. Though of course his wife, or, 'Velma' was guilty, she got off and did a show with the character she was vied against the whole play. It was kind of interesting, he had to admit. When everyone came out at the end, he smiled, clapping. Well...wow.

Quickly escaping outside, he grimaced as he was forced onto the sidelines so the celebrities could pass. He sighed and watched Carrie walk out in a beautiful white strapless dress, wringing her hands and looking around. Kurt frowned, wondering who she was looking for...and in an instant, their eyes met, she looked perplexed. Pointing as inconspicuously as possible to the side, she smiled, telling reporters she had to go get some ice so she couldn't answer questions right now, earning some cheers. She quickly grabbed his arm and ran toward her limo. The paparazzi nearly went mad when they saw this and tried to snap pictures but she'd already thrown him into the limo as they were rushing off.

"Oh my God."

Kurt groaned, trying to sit himself up straight, "What...?"

"I kept telling myself, 'no, that can't be Kurt in the audience, he hates musicals' but I kept getting all weirded out and self-conscious and then boom, I go outside, it's you!"

He rubbed his head, pouting, "I wanted to see my baby at work, tis' all..."

She pouted as well and leaned over, kissing him, "What'd you think?"

"It was actually pretty enjoyable. Though I might have to have a few words with you on that outfit and dance for the cell block tango thing..."

Carrie giggled and cuddled into his side, "Do you know how long it took to get me flexible enough to do that?"

"I can't imagine too long, considering the stunts you pull in bed..." he remarked suggestively.

She punched his shoulder but laughed, "What I do in bed and what I do on stage are on two completely different platforms, you."

He chuckled and pulled her against his side, kissing her temple, "How long do you think you can hide me...?"

"Not much longer, I'd assume" she sighed, "Unless I sent you back tonight..."

Kurt frowned and stared out of the window as he rested his chin on top of her head, "What if...I did come out to the presses? They don't know about our hometown, right?"

She shook her head and he continued, "And I'm going back on a private jet, right? I don't think they could track me. And besides, I don't wanna be your dirty little secret forever..."

"You're not" she sighed, stroking his chest, "But...if you're sure."

"Mm..."

Back at the hotel, Carrie just pretty much stripped and walked around between the bathroom and living room, for the most part, naked. He watched her in somewhat disbelief as he slowly removed his tuxedo. Water was running so he assumed she was taking a bath but still, after watching a show completely dedicated to paparazzi making celebrity's lives a living hell, he wouldn't be shocked if one wasn't sitting on the balcony, recording her. Then again, if they made it to the 60th floor, that was some intense dedication.

Carrie pinned her hair up, now wearing a short satin robe, sighing, "I'm so hungry and tired and stiff..."

"I can imagine, you danced the whole freakin' time" he grunted, hanging the tuxedo up as he started to look through his bag for sleep lounge wear.

But Carrie grabbed his arm, giggling, hooking her thumbs into his boxers, pressing against him, "Kurty, have I ever told you how damn sexy I find you...?"

Kurt pinked, pursing his lips and gazing upward at the ceiling, "Sometimes..."

She kissed his chest, over his heart, "Well I find you pretty damn sexy..."

He swallowed as she slid them down. She lapped at his nipple, taking slow strokes of his length. Whimpering, he mumbled, "Carrie, you're-you're tired...you don't...have to do this..."

She knelt all the same, pushing him to lean on the edge of the counter in the kitchen area, "I know. And, for whatever reason, that you came and saw me even though you _hate_ musicals, I want to treat you to a little 'thank you'."

Kurt was about to say he was her husband, of course he wanted to see her shine…but her mouth was already wrapped around him, suckling as she ran her fingers over his balls. He rasped, gripping the counter, his knees shaking. Carrie gave _too_ amazing head, it was almost ridiculous...

She flicked her tongue back and forth over him, breathing steamily as she did so. He trembled, moaned, holding her head as she went out of her way to make it one of the best blowjobs he'd gotten from her in a long time. He bit his lip, his body tensing as he came, his seed shooting into her mouth. Grasping the counter to keep from completely falling over, he panted, forced himself to breathe. Carrie sighed, licking her lips, standing.

"Now really, Kurt, you know how I feel about _that_ " she sighed.

He grumbled, still fighting for air, "Well, we're equal, because you know exactly how I feel about the _alternative_."

"It's okay, I guess. At least you're yummy."

"Carrie."

The woman giggled and grabbed his hand, "Let me clean you up..."

He didn't have much time to argue as she forced him into the gigantic bubble bath...with lots and lots of bubbles. He stared, wide-eyed, as she leaned back against him, sighing as she soaked.

"Carrie...I have to say this is one of the most emasculating things you've ever had me do..."

"Whatever, taking a bath is _not_ emasculating. Plus, I like bubbles..." she pouted, playing with the foam.

"Yea, well..."

She turned around, pressing her naked chest against him. Closing his eyes, he flustered, "I...guess I can't complain."

Smiling seductively, she nibbled at his neck, running her hands up and down his sides. He groaned contently. _Definitely_ couldn't complain...

Carrie laughed when he growled, the phone interrupting his happiness. She leaned over and pressed a button on the wall to connect her to her phone, pressing an apparently waterproof one to her ear.

"Hello?"

Carrie smirked, "Miss Em, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Kurt tilted his head, listening, as the girl went on, clearly excited. Carrie laughed softly, "Oh really? Well, isn't that nice! Tell your grandparents 'thank you'."

Kurt rested his head against the padded cushion conveniently placed behind him. This place was like a genie, if he wanted something weird, it'd be there in one way or another. No doubt Carrie got what she paid for...

...Wait, how much _was_ this place nightly?

Carrie cooed, "Haya-chan! How have you been?"

After a moment, Carrie pursed her lips, "You're always so blunt now. Do you not love your mama anymore?"

Hayato obviously refuted this claim and Carrie pouted, "I guess..."

Kurt chuckled, playing with her hair. It kind of startled him about her when she seemed to believe their son would stay that completely adorable child he was before Emma was born. Of course he was cute, but he was growing up. He wondered how Carrie would take it when the boy hit puberty.

Pondering this as she continued chattering between her children, she took his arm and cleaned it a she cradled the phone against her ear.

"All right, sweeties, you have fun, okay? Mama loves you."

"Hey, I love them too" Kurt said, disgruntled.

"And your daddy said he might like you."

Kurt smirked at her and he heard Emma say, "I love mommy and daddy!"

Carrie smiled as she hung up, sighing, "Mom and dad are taking them to Disney World or whatever for a few days."

"Oh, that's nice of them. Did they clear it with the schools first?" he questioned, rubbing her shoulders.

"Of course."

After a couple moments of relaxed silence, Kurt cleared his throat absently and she glanced at him. "What?"

"Well, see, I was just thinking..." he said thoughtfully, "What would you do if Hayato were...thirteen?"

"I guess we'll see in three years."

"No, no" he quickly amended, "I mean, when he hits that...age...and you know, he'll be more interested in...other things?"

"Like porn and sex?" she said rather absently.

"...Yea."

"Well, it's not like I don't expect it to happen" she shrugged, "Mom and dad totally freaked out when Takeru did all that but I'm not going to reprimand him or anything."

"...You mean if he has sex or looks at porn you're just going to...let it go?" Kurt restated, rather incredulous.

"There's nothing wrong with sex. It's a part of life if you want to have it, I think" she went on, sudding up a sponge, "And porn is just a way to get by without sex."

"Yea, but he'd be our teenage son!"

"Kurt, c'mon, even you admitted you had sex when you were fifteen" she rolled her eyes.

"That's _precisely_ why I don't want Hayato to."

"Then you tell him that. I don't want anything to do with it. I've never told Hayato he couldn't do anything" she waved her hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So make me the bad guy, huh?"

"Now I reverse that question to you with your beloved little princess" Carrie replied, scrubbing his stomach.

"Uh yea, Carrie, not happening" Kurt snorted.

"What? Girls like sex too, y'know?"

Kurt had a full-body cringe and she laughed, rinsing him off, "It's true though! She should be able to beinterested. It'd be bad to hold her back otherwise."

"How the hell is that a bad thing?" he demanded.

She smirked, kissing his cheek, "Every last one of you are like a strand of effin' hypocrites. Uncle Koji and the posse tortured my father and he practically had a heart attack anytime Jilliana or I mentioned a man. Uncle Koji used to despise Steiner and Steiner's _already_ freaking out about Sachiko's little puppy love. I mean, sheesh, what's wrong with a little lovin' for your kiddies, eh? We like sex so why shouldn't they?"

"You're still a very warped woman" he sighed.

"Not too bad, I hope."

"Nah..." he smiled a bit before glowering, "If Emma _has_ to be with someone though, he has to meet my complete approval."

"You could raise the guy as your adopted son and apprentice and he'd not meet your approval" she snorted, standing and stepping out of the tub.

"I never took myself for a Jedi..."

Carrie laughed, cocking a brow at him, "You're such a weirdo."

He smirked, standing as well, watching the bubbles run down his legs before shaking his head. Carrie walked over, towel wrapped around her and held one out for him. His lip curled a bit.

"What am I, six?"

Carrie smirked, "I was being _nice_ , sheesh."

He chuckled and stepped out, letting her wrap it around his waist. Staring down at her, having a weird backlash for a moment. Oh yea, she was a brunette...

"You know when you die your hair, being blond gets transferred to me, right?" he said absently.

Carrie stared at him for a long moment before pinching his nipple. He laughed as he winced and she stuck out her tongue, walking towards the bedroom.

"Keep it up, pretty boy, and you won't get anymore tonight."

His eyes widened and he quickly followed her. This was the most amazing, perfect vacation ever.

That in itself told him something was incredibly wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Notes:

 **End Notes 2016:** So this part was actually interesting. I'm kind of gray-asexual and I've always been so I see where I was trying to throw it off as something's wrong with _me_ with Carrie's original remarks that something would be "wrong" if Emma didn't want to have sex. Lots has changed.

© Chicago is not owned by me neither is the 'Cell Block Tango'. My absolute favorite part is 'you've been screwin' the milkman!' and just the way she said 'And he ran into my knife...he ran into my knife ten times' in the soundtrack for the Chicago motion picture. Lol.


	18. Round Here

**Chapter 17:** Round Here

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon

 **Author's Note:** Might have sex, it all runs together with Kurt and Carrie, lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now Carrie, hotties in your bed is a no-no."

Kurt grimaced as the light and that comment interrupted his sleep. What? He looked up and yelped when he found a guy there, having just walked through the door. Carrie laughed lazily, wandering into the kitchen.

"Why's that, sweetie?"

"Because the world's hotties are for _me_."

Kurt stared at the very obviously gay guy in confusion as Carrie came back, smiling and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, this 'hottie' is strictly mine" she sighed, wandering over to the bed, greeting him, "Morning, baby."

"M-morning..."

"Morning indeed. It's one in the afternoon" the guy smirked.

"We're Japanese, you, we're already into the next day where we're from" she stuck out her tongue.

Made sense. He had kind of wondered why he was so tired and not used to this schedule. That, and Carrie liked draining him when they had sex...

Starting to stand, he remembered. Blushing, he kind of scowled in Carrie's direction and she smirked.

"Come on, sweetie, my baby doesn't want you to see his penis."

Kurt sent her a sulky look but the man waved a hand, "I've seen plenty, honey."

"You may have seen plenty, but you haven't seen Kurt's" Carrie replied simply.

"Carrie!"

"All right, all right" she waved a hand, "Come on, let's go get something to eat in the restaurant downstairs. I'll bring you something back, baby."

Kurt watched her in disbelief as she left, wondering how she got such an uninhibited personality for probably the millionth time since they got married.

Grumbling, he stood, going to take a shower but making sure to grab clothes first in the case they decided to come back...

She was back by the time he got out, by herself, thankfully. She had a nice sandwich sitting there, waiting for him, eating one herself while sitting on the couch, watching television absently.

"Kurt, boo, if you're homophobic, we're going to have some issues..." she randomly commented.

"You know I'm not homophobic" he grunted, a bit offended, "Some of us are just more comfortable with their nudity than others."

The former blonde smirked at him as he sat and ate his portion of the sandwich. When he finished, he brushed the crumbs off his fingertips. Wandering over to his bag, he dragged it with him as he sat next to Carrie, rummaging through. She glanced at him curiously as he finally fished out a box.

"Happy Anniversary" he smiled, handing her the box.

She 'squee'd', taking it from him and opening it. He'd spent a lot of time picking out the pendant, a beautiful silver chain with a diamond. It was one of those kind of alternative things but still classy. Watching her face though, he was almost hurt as she bit her lip, obviously fighting off amusement. Sheesh, he tried.

"Well...baby, it's _pretty_. Kind of tiny though..."

"That's almost the highest karat diamond you can get!" he exclaimed.

She cocked a brow at him before pulling up a very tiny silk string thong. He gaped in horror.

"What the hell is that?!"

Carrie laughed, crawling over and kissing his neck, "I love it."

"I did not get my wife an effin' thong for our anniversary" he grunted, irritated and confused as he looked through the bag feverishly.

"Then who did?" she questioned, biting his neck playfully.

"I can't even imagine..." he sighed, rubbing his brow.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the box and giving it to her before cocking a brow, "That _better_ be what I really bought you."

"Sure it's not a matching bra?"

Sticking out his tongue, he handed it to her, "Open it."

She did and gasped, "Oh Kurt, it's so pretty..."

"It's not a matching bra, is it?"

Carrie elbowed him and took out the pendant, surveying it, "Oh, I love it, baby..."

She turned her back to him, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Kurt took the clasps and clipped them, letting the chain fall, pleased, before pressing his lips against the back of her neck.

"Mm, Kurt..." she murmured.

"Hmm?" he murmured back, kissing her shoulder.

"Remember that Aston Martin you loved from that James Bond movie...?"

He immediately paused before slowly looking up at her, "...Yea."

She smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a rattling set of keys with a keychain reading, 'I love you'. Kurt stared at her in disbelief as she held it out to him...

"...No way."

She laughed, standing and grabbing his arm, "Of course it's not _the_ car and probably isn't the model either but I think it's sexy."

"Carrie...that's..."

"And don't worry, I got it built so that you can drive it in Japan" she continued happily.

He sulked, "Thanks, totally make my gift look dumb."

"What! I love my necklace" she pouted angrily, "Don't insult it!"

"Uh huh."

"Besides, it's my present too. I've always wanted to have sex in the back seat of a car" she sighed airily.

Kurt raised a brow, "That's my girl, always coming up with bizarre fantasies..."

She giggled and tugged him faster toward the garage. He had really, really wanted her _not_ to spend a lot of money on him. He'd even told her that but no-o-o. But he gawked when he saw the vehicle.

It was shiny and silver, interior a quality black leather. There seemed to be a complete sound system inside, the whole thing just like a vision of awesomeness. Carrie looked excited.

"Do you like it?"

He of course didn't want her to spend a lot of money on him but at the same time she always looked _so_ happy to give him stuff and while he meant well by telling her not to be too crazy with his gifts, it'd be pretty jerky of him to say he didn't like it...right?

So he smiled, taking the keys from her, "Of course I like it. Thank you so much."

"You don't like it" she suddenly pouted.

"I said I did" he grunted, grabbing her arm and opening the back door, "Now I think we need to put the thong and car to good use."

She giggled then as he pulled her into the back seat, wondering when his life became this, where he was having sex in the back of a 50,000,000 piece car...

...Hell, who was he to complain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You lucky son of a bitch."

Kurt grinned, sitting and lounging in the hotel, awaiting Carrie's return from a photo shoot or something, talking to Joe on the phone after sending him a picture of his new baby. He was thinking of naming her 'Clariece'.

"I drove it around the parking deck, it rides like a dream" he groaned happily.

"I will kill you."

Kurt laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

"I bet you are" snorted his older brother, "Why don't you drive it around somewhere?"

"I'm not particularly comfortable with the level of traffic here. All I can do is look at it, really..."

"Whatever, itoto, you know you and Carrie screwed around in there."

Kurt chuckled, "Well..."

He blinked when the hotel room phone rang. Who was that? Telling Joe to hold on a second, he picked up.

"You! Don't you know what 'clicking over' means?"

Kurt laughed some, "Sorry sweetie, I was talking to Joe. What's up?"

"Want to do this interview with me?" she asked, rather straightforward.

Kurt froze, startled. What...? "...Really?"

"You said you wanted to be revealed" she replied, "I wouldn't really mind either way, I just thought I'd put it out there."

Kurt scratched the back of his neck, "I...don't really have anything to wear."

She giggled, "Wear that black Henley and your torn jeans, you'll be fine. Vinny will pick you up."

"Okay."

He clicked off and pressed his cell back to his ear, "I'm...doing an interview with Carrie."

"Aww, my little brother's run off and become a celebrity too" Joe said sarcastically.

"What's with you? I'm the sarcastic one, bastard."

Joe laughed at that, sighing, "Sorry..."

Kurt frowned, worried, as he changed, "Hotaru's okay, right?"

"Mm, she's bed-ridden. Yamada seems to think she'd be better off in the hospital until the pregnancy is over...but I don't know" he said miserably.

"You'll figure it out, bro" Kurt sympathized, "And Hotaru will be fine. So will your baby."

"Don't tell me that" he said bitterly, "I've already braced myself for something bad."

"Don't do that" Kurt grunted back, "It's bad damn karma."

"Whatever. Just get to your little interview. I'll talk to you later."

He'd hung up before Kurt could get another word out. Staring at his phone, he sighed. He supposed he shouldn't talk. Carrie had had a flawless pregnancy with Emma…

Vinny came, taking him toward a huge building deep in the city. Kurt was nervous as he was taken inside, hundreds of people all over the place. Calm down, Kurt, he told himself. He wanted this for Carrie. If she didn't have to be bothered with all these questions about her life, just one more thing off her plate.

Kurt swallowed as he entered a room with a bunch of photographers and a woman over in the corner, sitting with Carrie on a couch. She glanced back and smiled.

"Hiiii, you're here. Come on, we're running short on time."

He nodded rather slowly and walked over, sinking beside her, getting more and more anxious. Carrie sighed. "He's shy."

The woman chuckled, "Aww, that's fine. I won't ask _too_ much."

"Uh huh, you're ready to eat us apart and you know it" Carrie retorted.

"Not too much" the interviewer grinned, "So I have to say, I can see why you're not in the celebrity love ring..."

Kurt blushed and Carrie sighed airily, "None of them do a thing for me. And yea, Kurt's pretty sexy."

"How did you two meet?"

That question nearly gave him a heart attack as Carrie seemed to muse, obviously on how to answer. Finally, she sighed. "I guess when half my fellow actors, actresses, and musicians are in rehab, it shouldn't be _too_ surprising but I used to be hooked on drugs."

Kurt glanced at her, startled by her admission, as the woman's brows rose, "Really?"

"Yea, I'm not anymore though I'm sure the tabloids will insist I am now" she joked, "It was a huge mistake but that's how we met. Kurt was the good one."

"Good one, eh...?" the interviewer commented.

Kurt cleared his throat, not wanting to sound like an angel but knowing if he admitted he was on drugs too that might prove bad for Carrie, "I was there for the booze."

The woman laughed, "Sounds good and congratulations for quitting. You're both Japanese, right? Your English is amazing."

"My mom and dad's parents are both half-American so we used the language on and off at home" Carrie answered.

"I lived in America for a small portion of my life. Also, we have a tendency to listen to a lot of American music at home" Kurt replied.

"Really? No J-Pop?"

"That's the problem with knowing English" Carrie laughed, shaking her head, "A lot of Japanese music will throw in a lot of English phrases that make no sense at all. It's a little jarring."

"Ahh, so what do you listen to? Show tunes?"

"Not at all" Kurt groaned.

"Might be surprising but Kurt hates musicals and the likes" laughed Carrie, "At home, we listen to classics of rock and metal and about everything, really. It's harder to get into this new stuff but we're just old. The nieces and nephews still have us mixed into it though so it's easier to stay current."

"I know what you mean. But hates show tunes? That must make things interesting at home."

"Not really. As much as I love them, I've not been involved in too many. I just finished doing _Chicago_ and all the dress rehearsals are extremely draining" Carrie went on.

"Are you in a similar field of work as Carrie?" the woman questioned him.

He kind of laughed at that, "Singing and dancing's not my bag. I do some architecture and whatnot back home when I'm not playing daddy."

The woman looked very startled, "Daddy?"

Kurt's brows creased and he glanced at Carrie who snickered, "Kurt, if they didn't know we were married, they didn't know I have kids."

"Kids?" the interviewer demanded incredulously.

"Yea, Kurt and I have two darling children. My oldest child's name is Hayato and he's ten. Our baby girl is Emma, she's four."

"Wow, major bombshell, girl" whistled the woman, "You're a mama. You definitely don't look like it."

"I watch what I eat, y'know? And I've only had two kids."

"She on a strict diet?" questioned the interviewer to Kurt, "Because that doesn't seem very Carrie-like."

"Well, she eats less than I'd want her to eat but then I've seen her completely pig out. Like last night she had this like frisbee sized hamburger."

"Kurt, please, it wasn't _that_ big."

"Close enough."

The woman chuckled, "Any more major things you'd like to let out?"

"I really like sex" Carrie said bluntly.

Kurt glanced at her, gaping lightly though deciding that this probably wasn't anything he could refute with a straight face. The interviewer laughed, "Well I can imagine! Story for another day, in any case. Tell us about your next project."

"It's way up in the air now. I'd loved to be a part of these Spielberg remakes though."

"Any character you'd love to play but probably won't?" questioned the woman.

"I think it'd be hella fun to play as Princess Leia" Carrie grinned, "Or Queen Gorgo from 300 but those are classics and I'd rather not see them be done in some crappy remake."

"Well, would it be crappy if you were there?" the interviewer teased.

"A little less."

"Does the culture of America differ from Japanese?" she questioned next.

"Boy, does it" Carrie shook her head, "A lot more things fly around here like PDA and gestures and crap."

"Mind you, she still does all that in Japan" Kurt smirked.

Carrie stuck out her tongue, "That it's socially _acceptable_ here gets me."

"Sorry for pushing this along so spontaneously, I have to cover a lot. So two kids, huh? Anymore coming in the future?"

Carrie seemed to muse and Kurt sighed, "I'd love another munchkin but Carrie would probably sooner have a heart attack."

"That's not true!" she complained, "But I will say it's kind of doubtful..."

That kind of made Kurt sad but he just smiled. Carrie smirked at him, jabbing his stomach, "Thanks for bringing it up, now I have to have another one to make him happy."

"Feh" he grunted, "Totally not true. A baby is a lot of responsibility. Not to mention she drove me insane when she was pregnant..."

"I have vegan tendencies during my pregnancies" Carrie elaborated.

The interviewer laughed before looking startled, "Wait, Carrie, that scene during Nero, that wasn't padding?"

"Nope, that was au natural..." Carrie replied.

"Wow. So last question for now..." she blinked, "Are you two happy?"

Kurt and Carrie blinked before glancing at each other. Carrie smiled, burying her face into his neck, "I am."

"Yea...me too" he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt lounged in the hotel as Carrie took care of some outside business, thinking about the children thing they discussed. He remembered the one 'mishap' they sort of had during the whole deal and it, once again, made him _almost_ succumb to drugs. It just came back to his same old demons: his family. And if it wasn't his mother, it was his grandmother _._

 _He'd thought he'd gotten over the mountain, had sang on the hilltops, when he got his mother to accept Carrie and Hayato. Hell if he knew that there lied one more impossible peak in the form of Mt. Everest: His mom's mother._

 _He'd always remember the woman beat him senseless when she found out he was on drugs. No, he didn't want a medal or to be coddled. He understood, just, she meant to cause him harm and he didn't know how that helped. The only reason he'd ended up in rehab was because he accidentally hit her back to try to stop her punches and his mom thought he was 'out of control'. Okay, true enough, he was sniffing paint thinner, he was out of control anyway, but he didn't need grandma beating the pulp out of him either._

 _When his mother wasn't on his back, she was. Stand up straight, go to bed at 7, come straight home from school. If he broke any of those mandates, he'd get punished somehow. That was why he took up smoking. He'd sworn then never to take drugs again but God help him, he needed something in his damn system to keep him from snapping. He could only wonder if his family knew they played such a large role in his problems..._

 _Second round with drugs was pretty rough too. She called him an idiot, bastard, coward, any word that came to mind, for being stupid enough to get back into drugs. She made him feel low along with his mother. Maybe if they'd said he didn't have to turn to a substance, he wouldn't have been so willing to call Haruto for drugs...he was all alone then._

 _Like his mother, he cut her out of his life. His mother reformed, saw him as an adult, when he got married. Unfortunately, when his grandmother got wind that he was not only married but on his second child..._

 _He carefully swallowed and set the platter of tea and cookies down on the table between Wataru, his mother, and grandmother, the three sitting in a rather thick silence. Kurt frowned when Hayato, his sweet, sweet oblivious son ran in, soaking wet, scowling._

" _Daddy, Uncle Joe dropped me in the water!"_

 _Joe followed suit, looking apologetic, "Sorry, I didn't mean to!"_

" _You did so! You said you were going to throw me in!"_

" _I did n-...grandma?"_

 _The elderly woman looked up, displeased, "Shin."_

 _Hayato hugged Joe's knee, the black cloud over the table probably terrifying him. Kurt couldn't blame him, he was terrified too. Kurt cleared his throat, sinking down on one knee and kissing Hayato's forehead._

" _You go dry off, buddy, and stay in your room. I'll bring you some hot chocolate to warm you up, okay?"_

 _The little boy nodded slowly but wasted no time rushing off. Joe shuffled his feet, obviously trying to find an excuse to escape but of course..._

" _Why don't you join us, Shin?" their grandmother said in a tone that left no room for question._

 _Joe looked miserable but nodded, wandering over and slamming down at the table, careful to sit up straight. Kurt followed, sitting next to him, pouring the tea for everyone. After some long moments of sitting, his grandmother questioned:_ " _Where is your wife, Kurt?"_

 _Kurt grimaced, having really wished to hold this conversation off...until Carrie got back._

 _She'd gotten a role in a really big movie in Hollywood, really big. It was called 'Nero' and she played the pregnant sister of a corrupt mobster. He'd read the script over to make sure she wasn't doing anything strenuous and even he had to admit, it was a pretty freakin' amazing movie if he could go off script alone. He was miffed when it had her 'smoking' but she showed him the cigarette. It looked exactly like one but had the capabilities to blow out what appeared to be smoke but she wasn't doing any nicotine. So really, he couldn't refuse her. She told him she had filmed her last few scenes and today she'd return. But why'd Hollywood have to be on the other side of the Earth...?_

" _She's...working" he answered cautiously._

 _His grandmother's eyes flared, an old-fashioned woman that wouldn't have seen anything wrong with Carrie in the 'pregnant and barefoot' position, also a firm believer that the woman's place was in the house. So, maybe it was better Carrie wasn't here..._

" _Working? Your wife is how many month's pregnant?" she demanded._

" _Eight but-"_

" _And you see nothing wrong with this, Yoshiko?" the woman cut him off, turning to her daughter._

 _Yoshiko looked hesitant before wringing her hands, "I...don't necessarily_ _ **agree**_ _, per say. I'm a little concerned that she's so close to giving birth and is all the way in California..."_

 _Kurt would be a fool to disagree, really. It bugged him too that his baby could be born there and he couldn't be there to see it. He just couldn't say no to her when she asked if he was okay with her taking the part..._

" _So there you have it. Get your wife back here now" the woman said simply._

 _Because, of course, Kurt could just blink, and 'poof', she just appeared, he thought sarcastically, "Unfortunately, grandmother, Carrie's not exactly down the street. America's days away."_

" _I know that" she snapped, "Just call her and tell her to get on the next plane now."_

 _Kurt slowly imagined doing such a thing. Carrie would either, A, kick his ass, or B, laugh at him, realize he was serious, then come kick his ass. Knowing Carrie, she would, bun in the oven or not. He just slowly shook his head, realizing then that he was a lot more afraid of his wife than his grandmother which was scary in itself._

" _Yoshiko!" the woman barked._

 _His mother sent him a very deep apologetic look like 'now I see exactly what you meant' before crossing her arms, "Kurt's an adult now, mother, he makes his own choices and he and his wife have done well so if he feels comfortable, so be it."_

" _THIS is the problem! You all gave him an inch and what happened? He ended up on drugs not once, but twice! He had a childhe didn't know about for how many years because of his poor decisions? And now you're still saying that he can make his own choices? Morons!"_

 _Kurt stood straight up, realizing that he had no desire to deal with this again. First Joe, second his mother, and now his grandmother. F—k no. Who next, his Aunt's cousin's brother's wife? He was sick of explaining himself to these people._

" _Sit down!" she barked._

" _I'm in my house, I'll sit down if I like" he responded, monotone, "I have to see to my son."_

 _Angrily mixing the drink, he went upstairs, frustrated, irritated...and kind of hurt. He felt stupid for his feelings, upset because of his stupid grandmother but..._

 _Sighing when he found that Hayato had dozed off, he sank down on the edge of the bed and stared at his son._

 _'He had a child he didn't know about for how many years because of his poor decisions?'_

 _Kurt miserably kissed the boy's forehead before wandering out, setting the mug of steaming chocolate far back on his nightstand. Whatever..._

 _It hadn't gotten much better when he returned, getting his head screamed off for being a disrespectful 'little s—t' and all. It turned into an all-out yelling match between all of them, Joe telling her that she had no right to barge into his life, or ANY of their lives, really. His mother just wanted her to leave well enough alone and Wataru just wanted her to leave. He...he just wanted to be alone._

 _After they'd left, he took Hayato over to his grandparent's house, Carrie's not insanely invasive parents, and told them he wasn't feeling well and didn't want Hayato to catch it. Hayato knew better. Hell, they probably knew better, having grown closer to him in a smaller spans of time than his mother had been able to his whole life, but they didn't question him as he wandered off into the forest._

 _He started a fire in the part where he and Hayato hung out, feeling cold but just not ready to return home yet. He stared at the bass guitar he brought, something he used to play to calm himself down after he got off drugs. Just..._

" _There you are."_

 _Kurt jumped a mile, the voice completely unexpected. Gawking, he was faced with his wife who was looking down at him with a smile._

" _I freaked when no one was at home, you."_

" _I'm so sorry" he groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands, "I completely forgot that you were coming home today, I'm so sorry..."_

" _It's all right. Hayato said you were upset."_

" _I'm-...maybe."_

 _She held out a blanket to him and he glowered at her. She was wearing a thin hoodie._

" _You need that."_

 _Carrie sighed, rolling her eyes, "You don't change, do you...?"_

" _Not in the last few weeks, no."_

 _Like she just knew, she pulled out a second blanket and rested it on his shoulders. She put the other blanket on the ground, lying on top of it and pulling it around her like a pregnant lady burrito. He stared at her and sighed._

" _I-"_

" _Was hoping to be alone" she finished, "Well sorry, I can't leave my baby alone when he's sad."_

" _Mm..." he mumbled._

" _And I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet your grandmother..."_

 _He laughed bitterly, "If you were, this would have been A LOT uglier. She's the 'the wife raises and has the children and going to work is an absolute sin' type."_

 _Carrie stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes, "No...that wouldn't fly."_

 _He had to chuckle at that before staring at the sky, "She criticizes me like she has some right to..."_

 _Carrie sighed, turning on her back, "I wouldn't worry, sweetie, you've fought and become your own man, you have your own family. You don't have the time or reason to deal with that bull."_

 _Kurt zoned out for a long moment before nodding, "Yea..."_

" _Were you going to play something? I haven't seen you break out that guitar...ever" she asked._

" _I was but I don't think I will" he shrugged._

" _Of c'mon, I want to see you play something. And the baby wants to hear you sing" she pouted cutely._

 _He smirked, "My baby told you that?"_

" _Uh huh."_

" _All right."_

 _After looking at the guitar for a couple minutes in deep introspective thought, he lifted up the instrument and swallowed, clearing his throat._

"Step out the front door like a ghost into a fog where no one notices the contrast of white on white. And in between the moon and you, angels get a better view of the crumbling difference between wrong and right. Well, I walk in the air, between the rain and through myself and back again, and where? I dunno...Maria said she's dying, through the door I hear her crying 'why'...I don't know. Round here...we always stand up straight. Round here...something radiates."

"Maria came from Nashville with a suitcase in her hand, she said she'd like to meet a boy who looks like Elvis. And she walks along the edge of where the ocean meets the land just like she's walking on a wire in the circus. She parks her car outside of my house and takes her clothes off, says she close to understanding Jesus...and she knows she's more than just a little misunderstood, she has trouble acting normal when she's nervous..."

"Round here, we're carving out our names. Round here, we all look the same. Round here, we talk just like lions but we sacrifice like lambs. Round here...she's slipping through my hand."

"She says it's only in my head...she says- 'shh', I know, it's only in my head. But the girl on the car in the parking lot says, 'man, you should try to take a shot, can't you see my walls are crumbling?'. And she looks up at the building, says she's thinking of jumping. She says she's tired of life. She must be tired of something. Round here, she's always on my mind. Round here, hey man, I got lots of time. Round here we're never sent to bed early and nobody makes us wait. Round here we stay up very, very, very, very late. I can't see nothing. Nothing around here...you'll catch me if I'm falling, you'll catch me if I'm falling- will you catch me 'cause I'm falling down on you?"

"...I said I'm under the gun, around here. Oh man, I said I'm under the gun around here. And I can't see nothing...nothing...around here."

 _Had he really been so melancholy in his youth, he pondered...'can't you see my walls are crumbling?'...was that what was wrong with him?_

 _He jumped when Carrie crept upward between his knees, taking the guitar from him and setting it aside. She kissed the underside of his chin, whispering, "Baby..."_

" _I'm sorry" he laughed quickly, "I'm-I'm sure that you and Emma didn't want to hear anything like that, I just..."_

 _She rested her cheek against his chest, breathing deeply, "I'm not really sure what you were feeling then. I never had good REASON to resent my parents or anything. I'm sorry..."_

" _I wouldn't want you to ever have felt like that" he assured vaguely._

" _I won't let you ever feel like that again..." she insisted, kissing his chin, "Because...I want to make you happy forever. Ugh, how sappy, huh?"_

 _He glanced down at her and shook his head, "It's okay..."_

 _Kurt stood, smiling and taking her hand to help her to her feet, stroking his baby absently as he started to lead her home, "Besides...I've never been happier in my life."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay...you think she'll be knocked off her feet?" Kurt questioned, nibbling on the end of his pen as he stared at the list he'd compiled, "But then, it's Carrie..."

"I know I'd love it if it were me!" gushed Jilliana, "And Carrie better too or I'll come and beat her."

Kurt chuckled, sighing, "Maybe I'll throw in a heavy metal concert, just to keep her interested."

"Oh God..."

He laughed and blinked when the door started to open, "Well, she's getting back so I better run. Thanks for your help."

"No problem! Have fun!"

He clicked off and stood, Carrie wandering in and falling back on the bed, groaning, "I'm never doing another interview again."

"I would have done more but you made me do that really awkward one..."

Carrie turned on her side, propping her cheek in her hand, smiling some, "It was pretty sexy."

He groaned, cheeks pinking as he recalled the photo shoot. The photographer nearly got knocked to kingdom come when he told Carrie to 'take her shirt off'. But Carrie laughed, doing so at ease, pointing out the man was the one that had been in their room's current boyfriend. All the same, really, he could have _requested._ But then, he _also_ got told to take off his shirt...

After being forced into compliance, Carrie tackled him around the hips, smiling, "I'd rather keep his face away, kay?"

"Aww, but it's so pretty" the photographer complained.

Kurt blushed and Carrie sighed, "Maybe ONE."

So he saw then that his wife had yet another talent...modeling. She was pretty much directing him the whole time. It was very strange. And now he'd be thrown into a magazine or something very awkward.

"I love this picture though" Carrie sighed airily, showing him one of the shots she took from the photographer.

His back was to the camera, like a majority of the shots had been, and she had one of her hands splayed on the back of his head, the other resting low on his back. Her eyes were extremely piercing, staring at the camera intensely. But she'd really been directing his head so he was sort of looking over his shoulder...it really was a nice picture in an artsy sense. No less embarrassing though.

"You're leaving me soon" she suddenly pouted.

"Yea..." he sighed, slamming down on the bed next to her, "So...wanna do it?"

"Kurt" she giggled, kneeing him, "All we've done is have sex."

"Yea, because it's so much fun..." he insisted, turning so he was nibbling her neck.

"But still, can we go out and do something I want to?" she questioned, giving him a cute, demure look.

Kurt smiled at her, "Of course. And tomorrow, we'll do something _I_ want, okay?"

"Sex marathon it is."

He snickered and watched her stand, lying on his stomach, "So...what are we doing?"

The 'brunette' just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carrie...the leather's hurting my...man area."

The now redhead, thankfully a wig, laughed, holding his hand as they squeezed through the crowds to get inside of the blacked out club with a fog machine. The music bounced the floors to a dark rhythm, the lights so low he could barely make out much of anything besides the faces of people and their outlandish outfits.

Carrie had wanted to go to a 'fetish' dance club. Warped.

She was wearing leather hot pants over a pair of fishnets with some really dangerous looking stilettos, her eyes made up to almost ridiculous proportions and that weird wig. She'd forced him into, of all things, leather pants. And they were _so_ tight, he was pretty sure he was losing circulation in some vital areas. The shirt was just mesh so not only were his boys getting pressed, his nipples were cold. He probably should have inquired a bit more before agreeing.

He leered at her. Especially because of that shirt she was wearing. Wait, shirt? That was giving too much credit. She was wearing a mid-drift mesh thing...except she had only bothered to cover her nipples with tape. So she was pretty much naked on top but oh, her nipples weren't showing, so that was fine. Not.

Carrie turned to him, finally having fought their way out on the floor, and giggled, hugging his neck happily, "I wanted to come here for so long!"

'Breasts', his mind said helpfully. Kurt grinned, strained and nervous and pained. Yeah, he noticed. These pants definitely weren't his friend. Carrie stared at him, smirking, "You've seen my tits before, you!"

"Yes, well, they're usually not in this state of being completely exposed but not quite..."

She laughed, the devil, and abruptly started to grind against him. Oh hell, he had to grind in these pants too? Carrie bit her lip, looking up at him seductively, "Too much, baby?"

"Way too much" he groaned.

"You know that's how I roll" she sighed, her hand running up the mesh of his 'shirt'.

Yea, he really did. He wondered how Carrie was ever his type, how he'd fallen so madly in love with someone who was nearly his polar opposite. Maybe his whole life he built himself into this person and by nature, he really wasn't quite as...'curt' and uptight as he made himself to be. That was probably the nurture he received from conservatively strict parents. Meeting the liberal Carrie just…blew that out of the water.

 _And you're the only one that's understood._

"Mm..." Kurt commented absently, something else having caught his attention.

She cocked a brow and followed his gaze before chuckling, "That'd be fun to have in our room, aye?"

"Might take a lot of explaining to the kids" he laughed, staring at the X shaped cross on a wall in a dark corner.

Carrie grinned, grasping his hand and starting to walk him over. He stared at her in disbelief.

"No way in hell, Carrie."

"C'mon, I read guys liked being tied up..."

"Where did you read _that_?"

She giggled and grasped his wrists, wrapping them in the ropes. He would have put up more of a struggle but he figured it wouldn't hurt to humor her. Carrie leaned against him, gnawing her lip. He swallowed, staring down at her with growing apprehension. That was the sign that perhaps he _shouldn't_ have humored her...

She ran her hand under his shirt, grazing over his chest. He closed his eyes, his lips parting as she teasingly pressed butterfly kisses against his toned stomach, her hand lifting his shirt as she did so. It did its toll, he thought, frustrated. But damn, they were in public even though the sign at the front allowed for…discrete acts.

"Only you, Carrie..." he rasped.

"Hmm?" she murmured, kissing his skin hotly.

Kurt spread his legs, wondering what was in this fog to make him perfectly okay with the idea of her going down on him in the middle of a busy dance floor. Not that they'd be the only ones, he noted, but this was _him_. His lids were heavy as he gazed down at her expectantly. She glanced up at him and smiled, her eyes closing partially.

"Do you really want that, Kurt...?"

"Yes" he answered immediately.

She laughed rather strangely, nuzzling his inner thigh, "I wonder sometimes. You're the same guy that I could barely get to dance with me in public. Now you're willing to get head smack dab in the middle of a club. I don't mind, of course, but… I wonder sometimes."

He tilted his head, brows rising, puzzled. She unzipped his pants and he was rather relieved, having lost all feeling down there. Stroking him slowly, she murmured, "Would you be happier if I wasn't, well...like I am?"

Kurt almost snarled, wondering if the fumes were getting to her head too, "Hell no."

Carrie sighed, "Really?"

"Really. I've told you before, I've never regretted anything between us" he muttered before glowering, "Now I think instead of questioning if I want you to change and waste words, you could put your mouth to _better_ use."

Carrie grinned lazily, "Hey buddy, you're the one tied up meaning you're _my_ bitch."

Kurt pouted and she laughed, "Fine, fine..."

He moaned as she licked him teasingly, all the people around them melting away as she pleasured him. He could feel her grow concerned sometimes. She was almost never home...  
 _  
_It was hard to imagine now but, eleven years ago, had Haru not told him he _had_ to come to that party, what would have happened? Where would either of them be? What could he possibly be doing right now? Imagining a life without Carrie was imagining a life without anything now. Sure, he wouldn't have known any better but how would it have turned out if he hadn't decided to go? He could have done without the drugs, sure, but...a life without Carrie?

A life without Carrie meant a life without Hayato, a life without his Emma. A life without Carrie _now..._ that would be intolerable. After all this time, he had found his home somehow. He couldn't imagine making her change or anything she seemed worried about. Not enough to lose anything they had.

 _Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carrie...shouldn't you think about this a _tad_ more?"

"I've been thinking about it for years! I really, really want it" she pouted.

Kurt just sighed as his wife stretched out on the padded table on her stomach, smiling happily at the man with enough piercings to blow up a metal detector and tattoos that looked more like a long sleeve shirt. He was cleaning his needle, informing, "It hurts a little more where you're getting it."

"No pain, no gain" she shrugged.

Kurt sat, watching, actually gaping, as the guy started tracing the shape onto the small of her back before eternally etching the tattoo. His tattoo that she so loved was the product of pretty much the same incident as Carrie's uncles and father. He'd been really, really drunk. He'd recalled what Carrie had said about the tattoo making him more imperfect in their 'drug stage' and he even recalled sobbing that if that could bring her back, he'd do it. He was nuts. He'd never forget waking up, the thing having left a nice tribally imprint on his sheets.

Carrie lied, unflinching, as the man worked at his art, drawing a tribal symbol around the kanji for 'Inaba'. That was kind of cute but...

Done in about an hour, she sat up and stared in the mirror, squealing, "I love it!"

Kurt smiled some and she turned around, looking over her shoulder at him, "What do you think? You'll be seeing it the most."

Cocking a brow at the suggestive undertone of that comment, he sighed, "It's cute..."

"Oh my God, you asshole, you don't like it?" she demanded.

"Of course I like it, it's just...I kind of liked the skin there too" he sighed again absently.

Carrie smirked, leaping off the table, "You'll get over that."

He felt goose bumps as she suddenly sized him up before grinning, "You should get one too."

"Uh, no, do you have any idea how intoxicated I was when I got the first one?" he snorted, "I probably only lived because I don't remember the actual ordeal."

"But it'd be _so_ sexy" she pouted and she nibbled at his ear, "And you know I get so horny when I see your tattoo..."

Kurt sent her a sulky look and almost told her to let him think it over a bit more but he ended up getting one on his thigh, across from his arm tattoo, to match.

He flinched, cursing under his breath since the leather pants were chafing against his still blazing skin, as they rode back to the hotel. Carrie snuggled into his side.

"That was fun. You got a new tattoo and we had hardcore bondage lovin'..."

He smirked at her, "I still can't believe we got kicked out."

"Hey, if you're going to have a sex swing there, how can you expect it _not_ to be used? I guess that wasn't very 'discreet' though…"

"I _definitely_ want one of those" he grinned mischievously, hugging her side and playfully biting her neck.

She laughed, elbowing him, "Maybe for your birthday."

He chuckled and sighed, staring out the window, "You're all mine tomorrow, right?"

"Mm hmm. What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Surprise."

Carrie cocked a brow, "Okay..."

They both jumped when his cell phone rang. Blinking, he glanced at the ID. Cliff, it seemed. "Hello?"

"Hi, papa! See, Hayato? I told you he'd be awake!"

Kurt chuckled since it was four in the morning but oh well, "Hey precious, what's up? How was Disney world?"

"It was so much fun! Hayato and I rode in the cups and on the coasters and everything!"

"Sounds great, sweetie" he smiled.

"But papa will be back soon, right?" she asked hopefully, "Grandma said I'd have to wait a hand and you'd be back and it's down to one finger..."

Kurt chuckled. His baby was too cute, "I'll be back soon, promise."

"Mama too?"

Kurt was going to question if Carrie was going to fly back with him but faltered when he found she'd dozed off, curled into his side. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"She's asleep so I'll ask her tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay...papa, mean great-grandma came by!"

Kurt's smile faded and he scowled deeply, "Oh? What did she want?"

"She was mad that both mama _and_ you were away but I told her you had to check the pony."

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He could only imagine the look on her face when Emma told her that. "T-thanks, sweetie. Was she upset?"

"Yea! She yelled everyone was stupid and Uncle Joe said she was stupid and she hit him" Emma informed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Figured. "All right...you hold tight until papa gets there, 'kay? Don't tell mean great-grandma anything else, okay?"

"Okay papa."

"All right" he sighed as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, "Well, papa's got to go so you continue to have fun."

"Okay!"

Kurt blinked absently, feeling a little worried now, "Daddy loves his Emma boo..."

"Emma loves daddy!" she returned happily.

He smiled softly, "Bye sweetie."

Clicking off, he pursed his lips. His grandmother. There had been a minor blight in Carrie's pregnancy with Em. For whatever reason, the old woman would periodically show up at their house to make their life hell. As he assumed, his wife and she got along like explosive oil and water. On one of her visits, Carrie's water broke. She was relaxed and it wasn't pressing all at once. For _whatever_ reason, this pissed his grandmother off and, like whenever she was pissed off, she was going to impede everything.

When Carrie was prepared to go, the woman had done the unthinkable and hidden all the keys. Kurt had been _livid_ and had called his mother who was all the way back home and pretty much powerless. Carrie's contractions were close enough that she was starting to panic. He was prepared to call a cab or ambulance when he just had a bit of…clarity. He called his grandmother's ex-husband and his boss, Inaba Woody.

God, those two were the most confounding couple he could think of. The man swore up and down she wasn't always like that but man. And when Woody came immediately over, World War III broke out and they were able to leave once Woody snatched the keys from her. It was a low blow but Woody assured he wanted all his 'young'ns' safe and sound.

Jilliana, Carrie's also pregnant sister but still going strong, seemed angry when he brought her in almost completely dilated. He supposed she had had a right to, there was no reason for it that he could really give her except his family was insane. Carrie assured the woman was just hormonal but Kurt…had felt terrible. They always just…wanted to dismantle everything.

Kurt recalled going in, having been pretty much kicked out for the place of other attending doctors, and feeling hit by a wall of guilt. Carrie was so pale and exhausted. The weariness in her form was completely unlike her. Just, like his wife, she smiled when he went to sit beside her. _"_ _Mm, there he is, Em. He's being silly. He's been so, so excited about you and now he's being all emo. That's okay though, that's just how your papa rolls..."_

Yea… _"She reminds me of you...here."_

Kurt remembered how hard his heart hammered as he stared at his wife, wondering if he could ever really deserve this. Carrie had simply smiled and rolled her eyes, _"She's your baby too, Kurt...hold her. Isn't that what you wanted?"_

That…was the thing about Carrie. For everything, she…she always gave him something. Yes, to be able to hold his newborn child was what he wanted.

He remembered taking Inaba Emma into his arms. She was so tiny. At that stage she had wild dirty blond hair, little wisps pressed against her head. Her eyes were icy blue, gazing up with blaring intensity. He'd never seen anything so beautiful...

That was just it though. Some part of him still thought to this very day that he'd offered Carrie all these difficulties in life. He couldn't even get her to the hospital comfortably because of just…who he was. The thought that she had to change for him was one he often turned down because he couldn't express how untrue that was. He…was so thankful she changed his life no matter the obstacles.

One day he hoped he could offer the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt smiled, Carrie sulkily holding his arm as they got into the limo, "I _hate_ white, Kurt."

"Too bad. It's sexy on you."

He'd bought her a white designer gown, cream colored, the deep cut spaghetti strap and skin tight fabric very attractive on her. Of course it was 'white' so she wasn't all that pleased but...

"So...what's this evening you have planned?" she sighed as she stared out of the window at the city.

"Surprise" he answered simply.

She pouted, "I don't like surprises."

"You _love_ surprises" he countered, reaching over and pulling her against his side, "And stop being so cranky. It's my last day here with you."

"That's why I'm cranky" she grumbled, her pout growing, "I should have taken you forever."

Kurt laughed and kissed her forehead before murmuring, "How long will you be here after I leave?"

"At least two weeks" she sighed, "I need that second week to do some recovery interviews for this whole being married with kid's thing."

He scowled, "I wanted to make it _easier_ for you."

"Nothing's easy" she told him simply, snuggling into his side, "I'm jealous though..."

"Why's that?" he blinked.

"Because everyone thinks you're really, really sexy and I liked keeping your sexiness for me and me alone" she whined.

He chuckled, though pinking a little, "I read some comments on the interview. It was rather awkward..."

Carrie opened her mouth to comment but blinked when they stopped outside a restaurant before giggling, "Fondue?"

"Of course" he smiled.

Walking in, whispers went around through the patrons who were glancing at them, surprised. Kurt sighed, pulling out the chair for his wife before seating himself.

"Your celebrity status is a bit..."

"Annoying?" she sighed, "I do miss being able to go out with my children and you without having everyone stare and all."

"Well...forget all that" he quickly smiled, "Let's order an appetizer."

Dinner went well with no one actually bothering them outside of staring. But, of course, he had another thing in store. Carrie looked puzzled as they went to a theater, staring at him curiously.

"We're going to see a show?"

"Mm hmm...I've heard you haven't seen Madame Butterfly in over ten years" he replied.

She squealed, leaping up and hugging his neck, "Oh my God, really?"

"Yep. Hopefully it won't kill me but..."

Carrie was probably too beside herself to care in the first place. She was bright eyed throughout the whole entire thing. He found it completely depressing. 'What a freakin' asshole', he thought. Not only does he marry some other random chick, the chick and he want to take his first wife's baby after just running off to get married? Where do you get off?

"I'm surprised that you like that one. It's not very feminist" Kurt said as they walked out, Carrie on his arm.

"It's just so sad" she sighed, "I just love how it makes me feel so many things at once."

"I see..."

"You don't" she snorted but kissed his cheek, "But thank you, baby."

"Nights not over" he grinned, "One more thing."

Vinny drove them to Central Park and he noted Carrie looked strangely apprehensive as they got on a horse drawn carriage. He'd noticed she'd actually been acting odd anyway. He wondered what was wrong...

As the carriage plodded along, he gazed at her, frowning, "All right, what's wrong?"

"Wrong...? Oh, nothing!" she pasted on a smile quickly.

"Don't give me bull" he grunted, "What is it?"

"...I...well, when...I met Will, this is exactly how he...seduced me" she mumbled, "Dinner, Broadway, horse carriage..."

Kurt felt his face darken as she continued, "It's just- I feel happy that you did this for me, really! But I was...happy then too, when Will just randomly took some really suspicious interest in me. I just can't believe how...easy I was."

Kurt rubbed his brow, "Will...Will used that..."

"Gullibility" she said miserably.

"Naivety" he amended, "To get what he wanted out of you. I hate that guy for using you like he did...and I'm doing this because I'm your husband and I love you. We have two very different goals going on. You do know that, right?"

Carrie kissed him tenderly, "Of course...and thank you. I've had too much fun this week."

"Is...the night not over?" he asked coyly.

She grinned, winking, "Wait until we get back to the room, pretty boy, you won't be conscious for that flight home."

He returned the gesture, "Sounds good to me."

As they climbed out, Carrie clung to his arm, "Anything else in store, boo?"

"Well, I'm kind of curious about this 'Coldstone' place. I see it in Japan but never had the time to go."

Carrie laughed, "We're kind of overdressed but I could definitely go for a 'cookie doughn'cha want some'."

"A _what_?"

Carrie laughed again, "You'll see."

"...Carrie?"

Kurt felt Carrie's hand go rigid in his and it felt like ice water was suddenly running through his veins. No way. Carrie eyes instantly filled with bitter hatred.

"...You."

In a maddeningly 'speak of the devil' moment, there was Will Jameson, in the flesh. He hadn't changed at all. He even had the same trench coat, meticulous and barely worn.

Kurt hadn't realized just how much he never wanted to see him again.

The blond crossed his arms, staring at them, a brunette woman beside him wearing a red cocktail dress. It didn't take a genius to know that she was strung out, kind of rubbing her arms and looking around anxiously. It just enraged Kurt more.

Will stuffed his hands in his pockets, his blue eyes darkening as he smiled, "And Kurt. Amazing. You two _did_ find your way back to each other."

Kurt's eyes narrowed, about to demand what that was supposed to mean...but Carrie grasped his arm tightly. He shifted his eyes at her and she shook her head. He wasn't worth it.

"It really gets me though, seeing you all over...everything. It's almost sickening."

Kurt's jaw flinched but Carrie shrugged, "Jealous? I admitted to doing drugs, most everyone is still okay with me right now. Who's Will Jameson?"

Kurt could tell that hit a nerve in the Englishman but he didn't show it on his face. He bit back, never missing a beat. "Oh, you admitted to the drugs. Everyone and their brother is on drugs in Hollywood so they'll turn a cheek. Now I wonder what they'd do if you told them that you were actually drug whore trash?"

Carrie's blue eyes widened and Kurt barely realized he'd punched the guy across the face. Carrie quickly hugged his back. "Kurt, don't!"

The woman ducked down, holding Will's arm as he wiped the blood from his lip. He smiled, standing, "Well...I guess you _do_ have a temper."

Kurt gritted his teeth and Carrie swallowed, shaking her head rapidly, before turning to glare at him, "I don't give a f—k what you say. You're still the bastard that's strung out on crack, the same bastard that only wanted me to fund your empire, and the same bastard that threw me out on my ass when you thought I was pregnant with your baby. And, if your girlfriend right there is smart, she'll leave your pathetic ass one day too!"

Will's mouth suddenly turned into a marked frown "Your baby?"

Carrie's eyes narrowed, "None of your concern. All you need to know is it _wasn't_ yours."

Kurt glared angrily as Carrie dragged him back to where Vinny was sitting, waiting for them. He watched helplessly as Carrie gazed at her lap, her eyes glistening as she fought against tears.

...That bastard could ruin everything at a drop of a hat, couldn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week ago, he was reluctant to leave his crying baby girl and as of yesterday he was extremely looking forward to seeing her again. Now?

He watched as Carrie lied lifelessly stretched out on the chaise by the balcony, her eyes depressed and her whole aura making him feel awful. A wonderful amazing week, soured by one chance meeting with that son of a bitch. Swallowing, glancing back at his luggage, packed and by the door, he slowly walked to her before crashing down beside her and looking at her seriously.

"I can cancel my flight, go back next week some time."

She smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes at all, "It's okay, Kurt, really. I'm a big girl."

"I know that. You just look...sad" he mumbled.

She sat up, grimacing and rubbing her temple, "It's...it's just that...everything he said, it's true."

"The hell it is!" snapped Kurt, "You are not-"

"I'm _not_ , but I _was_ " she countered, interrupting, "He's right. If my fans, the public, had _any_ idea that not only was I on drugs but I was some guy's damn prostitute, then they'd all drop me like I was _nothing_. I'm...I'm an idiot."

Kurt growled, frustrated, as she curled back on her side, melancholy. "I don't understand a 'fan' who is going to drop you because you made mistakes a decade ago. There's not a person alive that hasn't made some mistake that someone else, somebody who's never made that mistake, is going to look down on. But to judge you for it, something that's been over for longer than it lasted? Who has the right to do that, Carrie? If anyone does that, they're assholes and you don't want asshole fans."

Carrie fingered shapes into the fabric of the chaise, silent for a long couple moments before looking at him longingly, "Did you think that I was a whore then, Kurt?"

"Carrie, for the love of God-"

"I'm not asking about now, I'm asking about _then_!"

Kurt groaned, feeling a migraine. What he thought then shouldn't really matter, he married her and he thought the world of her _._ "What I thought then is what I always told you then. I thought you had too much potential, too much just all around vivacity to be nothing more to that guy than a 'crack whore'. As I...got to know you, I started thinking that you could do so much better than him. That...that you could do so much better than you'd been doing. That you were nothing more than an offering to Will's crowd, that pissed me off more than anything. Did I think you were 'drug whore trash'?"

He paused for a moment and Carrie rested her chin on the chaise, "Of course you did."

"No. I probably thought something far worse because I was holier than now when we first met because I was 'so superior' for having already beaten it once. Everyone there _except me_ was 'drug whore trash'" he muttered, "I...I didn't realize what the irony would be."

He lied down on his side next to her, gazing at her, "All the same, when I talked to you, saw that you weren't really like the rest of them, I thought something even worse."

She frowned, "What's worse than drug whore trash?"

"I thought you were a tragedy. That you were tainted by drugs when you could have well been the next anything you could dream of" he murmured, "But you know what? Will's not the only one that was wrong...because you have accomplished everything I thought you'd given away. I doubted you."

"You forced me" her nose wrinkled, "I would have forgotten my dreams if you hadn't forced me back into school, into acting."

"And you know you could have very well told me to go to hell" he smirked some, "And you could have also not put your heart into it and have failed back then. But you didn't. So whatever Will says should be nothing to you. He's still obviously still in that same place we left him. You're not that person anymore, Carrie. You don't have to forget your past but don't get stuck there when you've grown so much."

Carrie's eyes moved down for a moment before looking up at him, "When I rejected going with you, leaving Will, did you think bad of me then?"

He rolled his eyes, wondering if she'd heard a word he just said, "Carrie-"

"Humor me."

"I was heartbroken" he said curtly, "Downright heartbroken. Drank bottles of booze a day, lied around my apartment like a sap, and cried myself to sleep."

"That's not funny" she pouted.

"The truth rarely is."

Carrie stared at him absently, "I wish I'd met you on a street corner somewhere, told you that you were hot and I totally wanted to bang you. Then you'd tell me I was crazy then I'd stalk you."

Kurt's brows rose, "I honestly have to wonder if the way we met wasn't better then..."

"Regardless" she finally smiled sincerely, "You're right. I did do a lot better than Will."

He blushed faintly and jumped a little when a knock at the door interrupted their moment. Carrie gazed over her shoulder.

"That you, Vinny?"

"Yea, we gotta go, the airports a twenty minute trip."

Kurt winced and was about to call to the driver that he'd not be going...but Carrie pressed a finger to his lips before kissing the tip of his nose.

"We promised Ms. Em that you'd be back in a week. We're not breaking a promise to my baby, okay?"

"But..."

"I've loved having you here" she replied, standing and grasping his hand, "But your grandmother's right for the first time since I've met her: our kids need at least one of us there. I already make their lives unstable, they need at least a father."

He pursed his lips at that assessment and lifted his suitcase, knowing from Carrie's rather intense gaze that he wasn't going to win. She rode with him to the busy airport and he felt rather strange, like he was leaving her forever or something. Turning toward her, she snuggled into his side, nuzzling his cheek.

"That dick. He messed up my plans for you last night" she grumbled.

"Plans...?" he questioned absently, tilting his head at her.

"The one where I tied you to the bed and screwed around with you until you cried" she sighed airily.

Kurt smirked, "I'm not sure I would have been fond of that plan to begin with."

She gnawed on her lip, that tell-tale sign, before rubbing his leg, "We still have ten minutes before we get to the airport..."

He shifted his eyes toward Vinny, the driver probably having learned to tune out these suggestive comments they had as often as they breathed. All the same, he grinned, and pressed the button to let up the window...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy!"

Kurt grunted as Emma managed to leap directly into his arms, hugging his neck tightly. He cooed, dropping his suitcase and embracing her tightly.

"Emma boo. Daddy missed you so much."

"Emma missed daddy more!"

Joe, who'd apparently been the one to bring them to meet him at the airport, smirked, "You make it sound like you've been gone for years."

"Hey, I still missed my lady" he grunted, glowering at Joe.

"Well, you remember you have a son too, right?" Joe smirked more.

Kurt blinked and glanced to where Hayato was standing, just kind of shuffling around sheepishly, "I...was okay."

Kurt grinned and pulled his son into a hug too, roughly ruffling his hair, "Hey, I missed my boy too. Man of the house while I was away?"

Hayato nodded in confirmation and Kurt nodded, "Good, good."

"Where's mama?" Emma asked.

"Oh, she'll be back in a week or two. She had some things to finish up. But she said she's going to bring your pony when she comes."

"Yay!"

Joe glanced at his watch and waved a hand, "C'mon Kurt, I need to get home to Hotaru."

Kurt nodded, shifting Emma to one arm and picking up his suitcase. Emma chattered about everything that had happened while he was away, Hayato adding things here and there, and he listened intently, absorbing everything.

...Until they got outside.

If his jaw could hit the floor, it would have, his body frozen, eyes fixed on the abomination before him. Emma blinked at him before following his eyes.

"Oh yea! That's a pretty picture of you and mama, daddy!"

"..."

Joe grinned lazily, "It's been up for a couple days..."

"..."

Before him, before him for all of Japan to see, was that picture where his back was to the camera, Carrie's favorite of the bunch, on a billboard.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Emma questioned.

"...Nothing sweetie. Come on, Uncle Joe has to get back to Aunt Hotaru" he forced a smile.

Getting into the car after taking a picture of the atrocity with his phone, he sent it to Carrie before calling her.

"Carrie, what the heck is this?" he demanded calmly.

She yawned and he grimaced. She was probably asleep…she was silent for a moment before yawning again, "Oh, that. Unfortunately, baby, I'm signed onto Sony so if the magazine wanted to sell any pictures to them, they kind of have free reign to. Nice that they Photoshopped their headphones onto us..."

"CARRIE-"

"I know you don't like it" she sighed, interrupting his tirade, "I'm sorry, I'll see if can get it pulled. I'd have to call in a lot of favors, but-"

"No..." he grumbled, shaking his head, "Forget it. I'll...deal."

"Okay" she murmured, sounding drowsy.

"...I'm sorry for waking you" he said gently, "Sweet dreams, baby."

"It's okay...love you, kay?"

"I love you too" he replied.

Joe made gagging sounds and Kurt scowled but Carrie giggled, "And tell Joe I love him too!"

"Carrie said she might like you, Joe."

"Aww, I might like her too..."

Kurt smirked and Carrie yawned, "All right, I'm gone. Tell the kiddles mummy wuvvles them."

"I will. G'night, baby."

He clicked off, stifling a yawn himself. He smiled down at Emma who was gazing out the window as Hayato played on his Nintendo handheld. It was good to be home.

...Somehow though, something still felt off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Notes:**

Lyrics in the fetish club part are from The Perfect Drug by Nine Inch Nails. And going on 9 years later, STILL one of my favorite videos no matter how stereotypical!

Some first and second chapter mentions here...Carrie's favorite play was Madame Butterfly and Will took her on pretty much the same evening Kurt took her. And Kurt took Carrie out to The Melting Pot on their first date.

Kurt played the Counting Crow's 'Round Here'.


	19. Leave Out All the Rest

**Chapter 18:** Leave Out All the Rest

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haya-nii-chan?"

Inaba Hayato groaned sleepily, turning over onto his side and squinting at the door where his little sister stood, looking upset.

"Wha...?" he mumbled.

"Daddy's not home" she reported, concern in her voice.

"Mm, he had to run out and take care of some things" Hayato assured.

"He didn't tell Emma that!"

"Because Emma's supposed to be asleep..."

The little girl pouted, more upset, "Emma had a bad dream and daddy's gone."

Hayato scooted over, lifting the edge of his blanket without appeal, inviting Emma in. She seemed content and scurried under the covers, hugging the teddy bear she'd brought with her. Hayato closed his eyes though he knew Emma wasn't quite ready to sleep yet...

"Haya-nii-chan, daddy doesn't usually go away at night, does he?"

"Mm, no."

She seemed thoughtful, "Do you think Aunt Hotaru is okay?"

"We saw her earlier, she was fine. Dad went to the office to finish some things he couldn't earlier, is all" Hayato yawned, "So don't worry..."

"Emma's scared..." she whimpered, "The house is big and scary without daddy..."

Hayato snorted, not bothering to open his eyes, "And if anything is in the house that can hurt you, I'll protect you. I'm a man too."

"Even a snake, Haya-nii-chan?"

That got a length of silence from Hayato, still very much fearful of the creatures before he mumbled, "I...I guess I'd handle it, even if it was a snake."

Emma giggled, snuggling playfully with him, "Don't worry, Haya-nii-chan, Emma will protect you from snakes and you can protect me from everything else!"

Hayato smiled some, "Sounds good. Now get to sleep..."

She sighed but complied, dozing off. Hayato finally opened his eyes again and stared at her, pulling the covers up around her tighter. He always found Emma's fears baseless, really. Nothing had come and hurt them before...

But when no one else could, he'd protect her, of course. Things were a little different now than they were when it was just him and mom. She had never been gone so much in his life and it took a little time to cope with that. Yes, their dad was there but even that wasn't totally normal for him. Then to add the munchkin? It was a total transformation.

He had his duties now…and playing white knight to his baby's sister's shadows were one of them. Okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned, absolutely frustrated. His body could completely be thrown off by a week? But who was he kidding? He had a week of freakin' fantastic sex and thought going back to jerking off would do.

He grumbled, growing increasingly irritated as he _tried_ to get off...but it really wasn't anything compared to...Carrie.

Sighing, his phone ringing, he glared at his erection. He wondered how this worked. Should he be offended his body didn't like...him? Shaking off the bizarre exhaustion laden thoughts, he picked up his cell, "Hello...?"

"Hey, baby! Were you asleep?" Carrie asked, her voice bright with energy.

He pursed his lips, grunting, "I wish. I'm kind of..."

"Well, let's see, it's three in the morning there and nothing raises you from sleep except maybe a boner..." Carrie mused absently.

"Yea. Talk dirty to me, it might help."

She laughed, "If I wasn't on a rather busy set, Kurt, I could but alas..."

"C'mon..." he coaxed, "One naughty thing."

"Nipple."

"Oh baby."

She laughed again, "Y'know, we did make that video on our honeymoon. Might inspire the ol' imagination."

Kurt had a full body cringe, "Carrie, you know we deleted that..."

There was a rather great freak accident around the time they returned from their honeymoon. He and Carrie got drunk, they must have somewhere in that process thought 'hey, you know what's a good idea? A sex tape!'. So, somehow, they recorded them in the act and completely forgot about it the next day. When they returned home and were…sharing their honeymoon moments with her parents, they were under the impression all the videos they took were wholesome. No, not so much and, long story short, Kurt could never talk to Cliff again. If Kurt wasn't constantly surrounded by his children, Cliff probably would have stabbed him in the crotch for the things he rather happily did to his baby girl...

"Silly, I saved it to the cloud."

"Regardless, I can never look at that part where I'm questioning like a drunk ass frat boy 'who's your daddy?' without nearly throwing up knowing _your_ daddy saw it."

She giggled, "Sorry, boo. How are the kids?"

"Emma's been practically attached to my hip" he chuckled some, "But that's my lady."

"You remember our son? You know, that other kid that hangs around?"

"Oh him? He's good."

"Kurt."

He laughed faintly, shrugging, "Hayato's perfectly fine too, Carrie, I think he's at that awkward age though..."

"There's _another_ awkward stage that ISN'T puberty?" she questioned, aghast.

"Naturally" he sighed, "It's that stage when you realize everything's not perfect yet you're not sure what to do about it."

"My poor baby!"

"He's my boy though, he'll be fine" Kurt assured.

"Give him a hug for me" she seemed to pout, "And tell them mama loves them no matter how cruel the world is."

Kurt smiled some and nodded, "All right...are you okay?"

"I'm peachy" she sighed happily before purring, "But I definitely miss having my Kurt waiting in bed for me..."

"Oh, believe me, I miss it too" he smirked, eyes lowering to his 'predicament'.

"Fly back, I can give you head."

Kurt laughed again, closing his eyes, "As much as I enjoy that particular activity, I don't know if it warrants a 26 hour trip."

"Fine, I'll send you naked pictures..." she sighed.

"Mm, I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"All right. Have fun, baby."

Clicking off, he stared at his phone for a moment before receiving picture messages. He grinned. Life was pretty great...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At least, most of the time.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat, the melancholy in the room thick enough to choke him. His eyes stung as he felt his sister-in-law's anguish, her deep sobs reaching everyone in the small room. Why could life be so unfair...? Joe sat on the window sill, gazing out as Shin held his daughter, comforting. Kurt had hoped...hell, no, he'd _known_ that everything was going to be okay. Nothing in this new life they'd created had ever stayed not okay...

But...the baby. Hotaru had a miscarriage.

Kurt's optimism seemed so hurtful now. Joe really hadn't told him the extent of how bad things were for Hotaru. If he'd known, he would have been compassionate, maybe less presumptuous but...Kurt decided to comfort Joe, or...at least try. He...he could at least do that.

Wandering over, he felt nervous as his brother ignored him for the most part. Kurt finally found words and he faintly whispered.

"I'm so sorry..."

More silence fell and Kurt felt gravely uncomfortable. Joe was the type to make everything seem like it was okay, like everything _would_ be okay, one way or the other. He'd never seen his brother appear so...defeated.

"...If...you need anything-" Kurt started, unsure of what else to say.

Joe finally wheeled on him, anger thick in his blue eyes, "Save it!"

" _Karma police. Arrest this man. He talks in maths. He buzzes like a fridge. He's like a detuned radio."_

 _Emma hummed as she skipped around her preschool playground. She sang happily, childishly, the song she'd heard her mommy and Uncle Takeru sing from time to time when they were home._

Kurt stared at him, startled, "Wh-what? I...I was just saying that-"

"Who the hell said I needed _your_ support?!"

Kurt glared at that, "What's that supposed to mean? You're my brother!"

 _Emma decided to make a sand mountain. Grabbing the tools, setting down her backpack, she went to work, continuing to hum a tune. "_ _This is what you'll get. This is what you'll get. This is what you'll get when you mess with us. Karma police, I've given all I can; It's not enough. I've given all I can but we're still on the payroll."_

"So what?!" screamed Joe, his voice completely acerbic, "Because you're my brother with it all together, right?! You're my brother who doesn't have to worry about anything!"

" _For a minute there I lost myself, I lost myself. Phew, for a minute there, I lost myself. I lost myself."_

 _Emma wanted a flag, she decided, starting to ask if she could go back inside to get materials to make one. She paused when a shadow enveloped her and looked back. The teacher, maybe?_

 _She could barely respond when a leather clad hand was forced over her mouth._

"So I have it easy, is that what you're saying?" demanded Kurt, not sure why he was growing irritated when Joe was obviously just frustrated.

"Get a f—king grip, Kurt. I don't want sympathy from someone who's had everything handed to them on a golden platter. You have no right to even _pretend_ you understand when everything's been perfect for you and if anything's gone wrong it's because _you_ f—ked it up!"

 _Emma screamed under the hand, wrenched, but the man easily carried her off, throwing her into the back seat of a car after bounding her, gagging her. She cried and shrieked, not knowing why this was happening. What was going on? She looked out and saw a teacher yelling, running after them as whoever raced off at ease, away from school, away from home._

 _What...was going to happen to her?_

Kurt swallowed, staring at his brother before shaking his head. Okay. Suck it up, Kurt, it wasn't necessarily untrue. He just…

He glanced at his phone as it vibrated and he slowly excused himself, not that anyone was listening. Biting his lip, standing against the doorway, he scowled at the unlisted number but figured maybe Carrie was calling from someone else's phone or something.

"Why Kurt, don't you know better than to leave your pretty little things sitting out?"

Kurt froze for a moment, wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. He hissed, "Will, I don't care _how_ you got my number but you best forget it."

"Wait though..." he said airily, "Someone wants to talk to you."

Kurt gritted his teeth, nearly hanging up...but his very world crumbled when he heard his baby scream.

...He had to be hallucinating. There...there was no way that...what? The lump in his throat was hotter than any coal imaginable, strangling, as he slowly whimpered.

"...Em?"

"Daddy!" she shrieked, "Daddy, I'm scared! Help!"

"S-sweetie, baby, c-calm down. D-Daddy's here. W-what's going on?" he asked, his voice shaking violently, close to vomitting.

"Papa!" she sobbed as Will grunted something.

Kurt almost felt his knees give out, unsure of whether he'd been caught in some horrid nightmare he'd wake from in a few moments. What...what was going on?

"Let's make this simple, Inaba" Will's voice returned, "I have your beloved baby girl. I have to say, you two don't protect her very well. I just had to snatch her from the playground. She's valuable goods, you know?"

"W-what do you want?" Kurt demanded shakily.

"Like I said, it's simple. My empire fell apart a bit after apparently _you_ knocked up my prize drug whore so, well, I haven't been doing as well in my side business so...I demand a bit of compensation."

Kurt pursed his lips, still trembling, "H-how much?"

"Six million should suffice."

Kurt could have passed out. "S-six million?" he hissed.

"Sounds like chump change when your wife's Carrie Inaba" the Brit stated dryly.

Kurt whispered, "I...I don't know how I'd get that much in one sitting though..."

"Make it work then" Will said icily, "I'll give you a week. We'll meet at the old apartment. Our old stomping grounds. Delightful, wouldn't you say?"

"Kurt...?"

He jumped when his sister-in-law's voice pervaded the conversation. Glancing at her, he gaped a bit as she stared at him through tear glossed eyes, "What's the matter...?"

Grimacing, not realizing he'd started to cry himself over this new development, he quickly pasted on a smile, "N-nothing, Hotaru, uh, just-"

"Idiot" Will snorted, "You best stop wasting time and get me my money. And if you try anything, well, your daughter really _is_ a pretty little thing. I'm sure there are many a bidder that would take her, especially if any of her mummy's promiscuous habits have rubbed off, ay?"

The color drained from Kurt's face and Will said simply, "A week."

The line went dead and Kurt just stood there, lifeless, the phone still pressed to his ear. No...no, he was a monster but...not...not that much of a monster...

...Right?

Slowly putting the phone in his pocket, he glanced at everyone in the room who was pretty much staring at him. He quickly smiled again, laughing slowly.

"U-uh, s-something's come up with the kids so-so I best be going. I'm...I'm really sorry about your loss, Hotaru. I...promise I'll come see you guys again really soon."

Hotaru wiped her eyes and nodded, Joe just turning away back to the window, "All right...oh, Kurt!"

He bit his lip, pausing as her voice called to him, "Hmm?"

"Don't tell Em yet, she'd just be crushed" she whimpered, "She was so excited about the baby too."

His heart hit his stomach like a brick and after a moment he choked out, "N-no problem."

Running outside, he quickly dialed Hayato's number, horrified that if Will took one...

"Dad?"

"Hayato, where are you?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm about to go to gym. What's-"

"Get home now!" he commanded, his voice shattering, "Go home and don't stop anywhere, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes but-" Hayato said fearfully, "D-did I do something wrong?"

Kurt winced and calmed himself, "N-no, I-I need you to be home though, okay? I'm...I'm not upset with you, okay?"

"...Okay. Dad, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it when you get here, all right?" Kurt insisted, his anxiety growing by the second. Wait, God, how was he just going to leave class in the middle of the day? Focus, Kurt, _try._ "No, wait, I'll come get you, okay?"

"...Okay."

Clicking off, running toward his son's school, he loathed the next call he had to make.

"Baby?" yawned Carrie's sleepy voice, "What's wrong?"

"...Carrie, if...if I told you that...that I really, really, really needed you to drop everything you're doing to come home because I...really... _really_ need you, what would you say?" he asked, feeling faint.

There was a long silence and he heard the shuffle of sheets in the background, Carrie finally responding, "I'll book the next flight to Japan after I put delays on some matters."

Relief didn't begin to describe Kurt's feelings as he let out an exhausted sigh, "Okay."

"Can I...get you to tell me what's going on _before_ I get there?" she asked softly.

"...I'd rather not."

He…had fucked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie had a long string of words for Will and Kurt was certain he'd never heard the f-bomb dropped so many times in one sentence. She was beside herself with horror and worry over their daughter after the anger subsided, sobbing.

"I...I don't know, Kurt, I don't get child rapist or…sex slave captor from him but I...I don't know how I can trust any feelings I get from a drug dealer, no matter how long I was with him."

"Should...should we pay the ransom?" he whispered, unsure, "My baby's more important than anything but...but we can't just let him think he can do this whenever the hell he wants either."

Carrie sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes before shaking her head, "But...but the money's not important. We can just get her back."

"Of course but what are we saying if we just give it to him? That he can control us, right?" Kurt demanded before grasping his forehead, "Ugh..."

"Baby, when's the last time you ate something?" she questioned, concernedly grasping his arm.

"How can I eat?" he nearly snapped, "Emma is with that-that monster and I-I can't do a damn thing about it! He-he's right, how could I be so careless?"

"She was at _school_ , Kurt" Carrie hissed, "Every person in the world's child should be able to go to school without worrying some psycho is going to snatch up their kid."

"...I know" he whispered.

Carrie grimaced and hugged his neck, tears pressing against his skin, "We are going to get her back. And if Will's even plucked a hair from her head, I'll kill him."

Kurt nodded miserably, "She sounded so scared. It...it wasn't even like my girl..."

Carrie kissed his cheek and glanced at Hayato who was sitting at the table, arms limp and staring at the table cloth absently. She wandered over and knelt before him, taking his hands.

"Your sister will be okay, all right? We're going to find her."

"...I couldn't protect her" he mumbled sadly, "I promised I would and I failed."

"No, you haven't" Carrie said firmly, "This man just caught all of us off guard. You had no idea someone was going to Em."

Hayato swallowed visibly and whispered, "Will...will she be okay?"

"Of course" Carrie murmured before standing, "Uncle Shin can access information about anyone in the universe."

Kurt froze for a moment before clearing his throat, having forgotten to relay that bit of information to Carrie as well, "Oh, um..."

Her brows fused, "What?"

"...Hotaru's baby" he whispered, fragmenting off, hoping he didn't have to finish the sentence.

Carrie looked pale and buried her face in her hands before laughing, the sound devoid of any humor or emotion, "Will certainly picked a good time to pull this then, didn't he?"

Kurt didn't answer as Carrie grabbed her coat, "I'll just ask if he can refer us to someone then."

"Carrie, God, he just lost his grandchild, we can't bug him over this" Kurt insisted, following after her.

Carrie snapped, "Call me selfish but I think they'd feel pretty damn bad if something happened to my baby too that could be avoided. We don't need a stack of tragedy!"

Kurt grimaced and shook his head as they piled into his car. It didn't make it right though, to bother them with all this. He imagined Joe wouldn't take well to them overlapping their problems. Just…

…He needed his baby back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle Shin?"

The oldest Yagami child looked up from his sleeping daughter's face and smiled vaguely at his niece as she rushed in, "Hello, Carrie. What are you doing home?"

"Oh Uncle, I'm so sorry" she whispered, hugging him.

"It's all right" he laughed uncertainly, "I...I just wished it hadn't happened to Hotaru. I don't wish it'd happen to anyone, rather, just..."

"I understand" Carrie murmured before grasping his hand, "Uncle, can I speak to you in private for a moment? I know it's a bad time, I just—something's happened?"

He stared at her, nodding as they slowly exited the room for the hallway, a worried glow entering his gaze, "What's the matter?"

Kurt grimaced as Carrie relayed the information to him. Shin looked stunned. "Why is this just reaching me _today_? This happened-"

"T-Two days ago" Kurt whispered silently.

"Two days!" Shin gawked, "Why didn't you tell me _immediately_? I know it's a bad time— _ugh._ Hold on, let me tell Hotaru I need to run out. There's no need to worry her with this either."

"I agree" Carrie murmured.

Shin walked back in and gently shook Hotaru's shoulder. She looked to him miserably as he murmured something to her. She just nodded slowly and he kissed her forehead. Kurt felt absolutely awful. That…that was also Shin's daughter and here they were at this horrendous time…

And, naturally, apparently his brother thought the exact same thing. He marched to the door and looked _pissed._ "Is there _nothing_ sacred? It's bad enough Lyla is away right now so Hotaru doesn't have her mother but now you're going to take her dad too? Is it just that hard to not get all the attention thrown back at you, Kurt?"

"Joe-"

"Look, f—ker" Carrie grunted, "Nobody is trying to out rain someone else's sorrow just because. I wouldn't even _dream_ of doing this if it weren't endangering someone. Despite everyone in your _entire family's_ belief, Kurt doesn't go around flaunting dramatics for attention."

…Yes. Joe's eyes narrowed slowly and he did half expect him to say something backhanded to her. _However_ , Carrie had a bit of a reputation with flying into hot rages that everyone instantly regretted. "So what is it? What is so damn important?"

"Open your eyes, idiot. Who is _always_ attached to Kurt at the hip?"

Joe glowered, "So what? I doubt you'd bring Emma here anyway!"

"No, I doubt we would. But that is why we're taking Uncle Shin away for the moment. Not because we want to be the center of attention but because that asshole drug dealing bastard Kurt and I used to go to when we first met? He decided to snatch up our daughter off the playground. Is that okay? Can I briefly use a trusted resource to get my kidnapped daughter back?" she demanded icily.

The blood slowly drained from Joe's face and Kurt just wanted to ball up. Whispering, he rasped, "Carrie, you-you didn't have to tell him that-"

"No, _Kurt,_ apparently _I do_. Because for some reason every little thing you do is some outcry for _attention_ and you get called out for it. Maybe this'll get through to _your side_ that we're a _fucking family now_ so maybe we have reasons for the shit we do."

Yes…his side…wasn't great at that. Joe quickly shook his head, "W-What? I-I heard two days from Shin—two days? You were by here two days ago, what-"

Kurt winced and rubbed his arm. "Wait, when you got that _phone call_? Was that—why wouldn't you _say anything_?! Hotaru and I love our _niece,_ Kurt—yes, this is not a great time but-"

"Not now, Joe."

Joe trembled as Shin reappeared, looking aggravated. "I will get our niece back, I will return to my daughter, and we are going to continue to strive _as a family_ to work on this communication issue we universally have. For now, Carrie, Kurt, let's go. Joe…it goes without saying but please take care of my daughter and please try to keep this from her for the time being."

"…Yes" he whispered, "Good…good luck."

It was somehow…embarrassing. They looked like the disjointed problem family they always were where he backpedaled at the idea of telling his own brother about his daughter and his brother would think he was truly capable of that level of selfishness. Yet Carrie could come in and ask her uncle for help at a time like this…

Not right now, Kurt. Just…Emma. Let her be okay. She…she was her mother's child and Will had never really appreciated Carrie's personality much. If nothing else, let…let her not be suffering too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _This is absolutely and utterly ridiculous"_ Will cursed in his head, _"She's MY prisoner, not the other way around!_

The idea kept crossing him to take the child after learning of her existence through the media, this elusive 'Emma'. It had only taken some reflection to remember where Carrie said her family resided and finding the best preschools in the area. And she looked like the perfect combination of Kurt and Carrie so it hadn't taken brain surgery to figure out which child was theirs. It was perfect. She had bawled her eyes out for hours when he'd taken her back to the house he rented, having blocked everything so it was impossible for the little girl to escape.

After that, he got Kurt's number from Emma, called and threatened Kurt a few times, left a few messages to get them worried, etcetera. Emma was at that point sitting on the couch, giving him a cold look with her arms crossed. He was set on ignoring her but she had a rather piercing gaze, just like her mother's.

"What?" he demanded when it began to bother him too much.

"What? You're the one that brought me here, jerk, I'll stare if I want" she glared.

...Definitely Carrie's daughter. He grunted, "Your mother had a smart mouth like that too. And just because you're a child doesn't mean I'm going to tolerate it."

"Whoop de doo" Emma muttered, resting her chin on the arm of the sofa, pouting, "Is this what people with no life do? Kidnap children off the street for kicks?"

He gritted his teeth and sent her what he'd hoped was a silencing look but she just stared back, completely unaffected, "You know what people like that need to do? Get a _life_."

"Girl, I am just getting what's mine through whatever means necessary! Now shut up!" he snapped, very irritated.

And she was silent...for twenty minutes. She started to sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' _really_ loudly...

"Mama, just killed a man. Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, now he's dead! Mamaaa, life had just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mamaaaa, didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on! As if nothing really matters!"

"Little girl-"

"Too late, my time has come. Sent shivers down my spine, body's achin' all the time. Good bye, everybody, I've got to go. Got to leave this all behind and face the truth! Mama, ooh, I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

He could only watch her in disbelief as she belted out the _entire_ thing, operatic sequence and all. He was _almost_ impressed she knew it that well. He glared, aggravated, "Shut up, I'm not telling you again."

"Or what?" she demanded, "I'll have you know I could kick your ass!"

For a minute, Will's eyes played a trick on him and made it seem like he was talking to a miniature Carrie.

"'Ass' is not a polite word for a young lady to use" he said after a few minutes.

"Like you politely snatched me off the playground? Thanks but I don't think you're a reliable teacher of ethics" she snorted, stretching out on the couch.

... _DEFINITELY_ Carrie's daughter.

And he'd stood his ground for two days but damn it if the little brat hadn't managed to drive him absolutely up the wall. He was _almost_ tempted to give her back without getting the ransom. He'd asked, _pleaded_ , if anything would shut her up when she started singing tunes from the musical 'Annie'. She said she wanted to go home, naturally, and as he'd already admitted, it had been very tempting. Alas, he asked if there was anything else. Dolls, candy, _anything_.

...She wanted crayons. Pastels. Markers...and that's where he was currently, buying the girl art supplies. He grumbled, keeping his hood tight, knowing that they probably had warrants out for him despite his last few warnings not to involve authorities. He mumbled a 'thanks' to the cashier, careful to hide his accent, and rushing back to make sure she hadn't burned down his house...

Finding his abode safe for the time being, he typed in the code, scanned his thumb print, and keyed in his security pass. It was a pain, really, but one he could tolerate… for money.

She squealed delightedly as he gave her the bag of things, shifting through before tossing out the huge sketch pad and apparently deciding over what color crayons to use. He just sniffed and sat, scribbling out work for his job. After a while though, he cocked a brow up from his paperwork to see if that _really_ had been all it took to preoccupy the girl...and it had. She was silent as she worked almost tediously, her eyes creasing every once in a while as if she was pondering over the picture seriously.

...Will really had no intention of doing her any harm. While he was no moral compass or 'teacher of ethics' as Emma so adequately put it, when it came to selling people he had his limits. He'd just wanted to speed up the process. But she was a pretty little thing, he'd admit, and as rebellious as Carrie had been...

...She looked like that damned Kurt though. Except for her eyes...those were her mother's.

He stiffened, stunned at his off track thoughts before grumbling and getting back to work. Ludicrous. Absolutely ludicrous.

"Mr. Kidnapper Man-san?"

Will jumped a little and glared at her, "You _know_ my name is Will."

"You know my name is Emma yet you still call me 'girl', Mr. Kidnapper Man-san" she retorted.

He growled, "What?"

"Were you and mama boyfriend and girlfriend?" she questioned randomly.

Will paused, his pen pressing to the paper. He raised his eyes at her, but not his face, keeping his tone neutral, "Why do you ask?"

"Because! You keep saying things like 'you're a pain in the ass' like your mother or 'your mother used to sing obnoxiously too' and your mother did this and that. So you had to be something to her."

Will stared at her, taking his time in calculating an answer before his heart clenched, "...No, _girl_ , I was never anything to your mother."

And he went back to work, set on ignoring any other questions she might possibly have. She didn't ask anymore. Hours later, he looked up, the scratch of crayons having stopped as well. She'd fallen asleep, her head rested on her sketchpad, the crayon still in her grasp. Sighing miserably, he scooped up the child and rested her in his bed, returning to the living room. Starting to sit back down, he paused when he caught sight of the edge of the picture she'd worked on. Slowly walking back to it, he was surprised...

It was a near photo realistic picture of Carrie. Amazing. How old was she? The other people in the picture...

Kurt...and some other kid that looked like Kurt. His eyes stayed on the child in question before widening with realization. That was...

'His baby'...

Gazing at the image for a long few moments, he laughed, a sound devoid of all emotion, of all humor. _'I think it's yours'_? Bull! Why would it be his? It had always been Kurt, hadn't it?

He threw the pad across the room in a fit of rage and seethed loudly, clenching his ears to stop the blood that was causing the piercing ringing. Damn...

She was TOO damn happy! Too successful! Why should some crack whore be _that_ successful? That popular! How dare her life be that perfect?! How could she...

He clenched his teeth, glaring at the picture of her and her _family_ , of her and that...damned...Kurt.

…What had ever been so good about him? He...wasn't that great...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days.

He had three days left before Will...

Before...

Bile rose in his throat as he curled into a ball, rocking to keep himself from going nuts. Azuma slapped him on the back, growling, "She'll be fine, Kurt. They've almost located Will and you'll see her again."

"Four days..." he laughed, pained, "Four days. What could he possibly be doing? Has he fed her? Has he hit her? What has he done to my little girl...?"

"Stop that" Jilliana insisted, "Emma's a tough as nails little girl. She's like her mother..."

"Yea, that's what concerns me most" he mumbled, "Will wasn't all that fond of Carrie's...tone."

"Yea, well, bitch knew better than to mess with me anyway."

Kurt looked up as Carrie wandered in, Shin behind her with some policemen. Kurt stood quickly and Carrie smiled, completely relieved, "We found her."

Kurt's face brightened, slow to allow relief to overtake him, "R-really?"

"Yes" Shin answered slowly, "Our plan is to take a semblance of the money but we'll be able to ambush him and remove Emma from the situation at ease. That being said, we're unsure if he does intend to harm Emma so we do want to keep the area as clear as possible for a clean shot."

Kurt blanked for a moment. "Clean shot? So we're going to shoot him."

"We'll leave that up to the policemen's discretion" she sighed some.

Cliff stood, Jill holding his arm, "We'll come too!"

Shin frowned, "I'd prefer to keep the people to a minimum, imoto…"

Jill scowled, stalking over and poking him in the chest, "I want to see my grandchild, Shin! I'm going!"

Shin didn't relent like he usually did, telling his little sister that she should just wait here with the rest of the family. She and Cliff grudgingly agreed. Kurt walked over to his son who was next to Skye and Iori, silent, and knelt, "You stay here, okay? We're gonna bring back Emma."

Hayato nodded and bit his lip, "Tell her I'm sorry, okay?"

Kurt just smiled, squeezed the boy's hands and rushed out of the house with the team to retrieve his angel, his baby. And so help him, if he saw Will, he'd kill him. It wasn't enough, all the things he did, but to kidnap his child?

...Clean shot though. Why…didn't that feel good, in spite of it all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will ate his porridge and slowly glanced at the child as she ate hers in silence. She usually complained fiercely that it was the most flavorless thing she'd ever eaten. He thought the Japanese didn't care much for sweets...but today, she was quiet. Eerily quiet...

He wasn't sure where his mind was, feeling bad for what he did. During his rampage, he ended up ripping the girl's picture in half...and he felt pretty awful about it too. Sure, he'd kidnapped her. But ripping apart a picture why, that was unthinkable! He must've been going nuts.

But he was used to the child's incessant chattering now. The dull silence was making him almost queasy at this point. Clearing his throat, he asked faintly. "Is the...porridge sweet enough? I tried...to add honey and whatnot."

The twit just nodded absently. He tried again. "I'm sorry about your picture."

"It's okay."

That wasn't Carrie. "L-look, I...I called your parent's this morning. They should be here in a bit to get you, okay?"

She looked up, her blue eyes soft, "Oh...? Is that what you wanted?"

Will was confused by this statement as she stood, shuffling over to her sketchpad and flopping down to draw something else. He followed, cocking a brow. "Whatever do you mean?"

She scribbled something and shrugged, "You just wanted to see mama again."

Will snorted...loudly, "She's the _last_ person I want to see, girl."

"I don't think so" Emma said, glancing up at him, "I saw last night. I saw you look at my picture and you looked sad."

"More like repulsed."

She shook her head, "I don't know what mama did or why she left you but you don't like daddy because he took her away."

He stiffened indignantly, "I've got news for you, little girl, your mommy rejected your daddy _for_ me back then."

"Back then. What about now? I think it's kind of obvious who she chose" she said slowly.

Will felt angry and glared, starting to stomp away "Shut up. I'm sorry I even tried to engage you in conversation."

"Why'd you lose mama?" she asked after him, "Why'd she leave if she rejected daddy for you?"

Will stopped, deliberating, wondering before growling, "Who's that little boy you drew?"

"That was Hayato, my nii-chan."

"Then that's why I lost your mother...Hayato" he muttered lowly.

Emma looked confused, "Hayato made you leave mommy?"

"Your mommy did exactly what I expected she'd do" he snapped, "She'd decide not to get rid of the baby and keep it. That's what I couldn't accept and that's why I kicked her out!"

He didn't expect her to understand so he wasn't exactly understanding why he was even bothering to tell her. But she looked thoughtful.

"So mama wanted a baby and you didn't?"

"Yea, that about sums it up" he mumbled.

"But why? Babies are fun."

Will threw his hands up, frustrated, "Oh, of course they're fun. Lots of attention, loss of time, loss of money. They're just barrels of joy!"

" _But_ babies are the reason mama left you so there's something to them right?"

" _I_ left! I kicked your mother out, you got it?!" he screamed, growing irate.

"But why be sad that you lost her then?" Emma tilted her head.

"You stupid, stupid girl, you don't understand!" he yelled, his hand swinging back to slap her across the face.

She flinched, clenching her eyes shut and shivering, possibly waiting for the back of his hand to connect…but that…

"...You...don't understand" he whispered.

Emma looked up at him, seeming surprised, as his hands moved to clench his hair in fistfuls, his eyes shifting madly as he tried to reckon with his truth. "I-I do and did _bad_ things. I did them _happily_. I didn't-I _couldn't_ raise a child. What would he have been like if _I'd_ raised him? He'd do bad things and he'd do them happily too, right? Th-That's just _it,_ I _know_ I'm a rotten person, I know I do bad things but I didn't want that for _someone else_ and I couldn't even take on the idea of that responsibility!"

Emma just stared as he ranted madly, "I-I don't know how to be a father. I ran away from my home just _because_ of my father. He was nuts, I tell you, he-he insisted I join the army. I-I could barely do push-ups in school. Join the army?! And-and he was going to force me. He-he just pushed me away, he pushed Muffy away too! And-and she wanted nothing to do with me because I _had_ to make ends meet _somehow_. I-I had _no one_!"

"And-and everything was _so_ perfect before Kurt came. I didn't have to worry about your mother turning on me or leaving or anything. She did everything I asked, she-she stayed with me even though I was an awful person-but what does he do? Come and screw everything completely up! After your mother left, everyone left! I lost _everything_ and why? Why? Because of Kurt and _Hayato_. Because..."

His shoulders slumped, defeated, his eyes empty, "Because...I was too scared to fess up to the possibility that 'Hayato' was mine. I was too scared to accept that Carrie was about the closest thing I had to someone who...was something to me...and I was too scared to be a father. I was too scared to step up to a responsibility beyond my understanding. I…I lost everything because I was greedy and I was a coward."

And he laughed bitterly, "And look where I am: kidnapping my ex-girlfriend's daughter. I don't give a damn about money anymore. It doesn't even matter. I just wanted to see Kurt suffer for taking everything away from me bit by bit."

"...And to see mama again" Emma added.

"...I saw her when she was in New York. She looked...beautiful and happy...I wanted to see her again. I…I wanted to…say 'I'm so sorry I couldn't be better. I'm so sorry I was a coward. I'm sorry I couldn't even talk about my favorite food'…" he rasped.

"Yep. Then we all could have hung out and you could beat daddy at Battleship instead of this. He hates that" she said innocently.

Will stared at her before smiling sincerely for the first time in years, "I wish I'd known that..."

He jumped, startled, when the prepaid phone he bought for this venture rang. Swallowing, he answered. "Hello?"

"We're here. We have your money so bring my baby" Carrie said shortly, hanging up.

Will felt cold. They figured out where he lived despite having paid his rent and cash and signing no contracts or changing any addresses. He was barking up the wrong tree even if he had been serious about all this. Clicking 'end', he looked to Emma and murmured.

"Your parents are here. Come on, I'm sure they missed you."

Excitement filled her blue eyes and she nodded rapidly. He followed her out slowly, feeling sick. He felt free emotionally from all that but this whole ordeal he just caused was ridiculous. He used to be reasonable, not ruled by these foolish emotions, and yet, here he was, kidnapping a little girl just for the thrill of seeing Carrie's angry hatred-filled face and Kurt's suffering. For this, it was all going to end.

"Emma!"

He looked up when he heard Kurt's voice call to the child. Emma looked ecstatic but Kurt looked like he could just lie down and die if he so felt it. If Will had accomplished anything, it was putting the fellow through the ringer, it seemed.

Carrie stood beside him, her face neutral rather than malice-filled as he presumed, holding a black leather suitcase. He doubted for one instant that they'd actually brought six million pieces. He didn't doubt either that if he made one false move they'd kill him. Perhaps…he ought to.

His thoughts broke when he felt something tugging at his shirt, "Hey, Will! Can I go?"

Staring down at her, feeling oddly placated that she'd called him by his first name rather than 'Mr. Kidnapper Man-san', he nodded, "Go on...Emma."

Delighted, she rushed off toward her father's awaiting arms. Something purely self-destructive made him reach for his pocket for something imaginary as if he had one more devious plan. No, no more. He didn't bother moving as the little red dots focused in on his chest.

"No!"

Will's heart almost stopped as Emma rushed back toward him, her arms outspread as she leaped in front of him. He gawked down at her as she scowled in the direction of the lasers.

"Don't hurt him!"

He didn't have to see Kurt or Carrie's face to know they were shocked out of their minds because, well, so was he. Stockholm Syndrome? He…he literally just took her from her family. Why…?

"Emma...baby, come back here" Kurt coaxed after a long moment of silence.

"No!" she shrieked, "You have to put the guns down first!"

"Emma..." Carrie started slowly.

"I'm not dumb! I've seen movies! Don't!" she stated plainly.

"Honey, j-just come back here. He kidnapped you and-and threatened to hurt you, you don't know what he's capable of" Kurt insisted, his voice anxious.

No, not at all. But Emma didn't look moved, insisting firmly, "He was just lonely! He didn't mean any of it! He just wanted to say 'sorry'!"

Everyone else just looked baffled as she ranted on what he said in bizarre childish wording to the point where he didn't really understand. He slowly cleared his throat, holding his hands up and kneeling to her height.

"Thank you, Emma, but your parents are right. I did a bad thing and I deserve to be punished. You go back to them, okay? They've missed you and I know you've missed them."

Emma's lip curled angrily, "I won't go until they say they won't hurt you!"

Carrie and Kurt just exchanged a glance before looking back to a man who just looked confused. Yes, this was strange. Will got face down on the ground to signal his complete resignation. The police rushed over, cuffing him as they snatched him up, starting to shuffle him to their car. He was prepared to die but...he guessed he got his angel of mercy too. He looked to Carrie who just was expressively lost before smiling down at Emma just before he was about to be carried off.

"Tell your mommy 'sorry' for me and that it was good to see her again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie smiled softly at her child and husband, the man still clutching her tightly even though they'd retrieved her hours ago, as they sat on the fast train to go home. They had to sit in the police station for a while until the paperwork was done and they got a statement from Emma. All she kept saying was 'he was lonely'.

The actress scowled, scratching her head. What was _that_ about? When she thought about it, Will never even gestured at the money and they hadn't found even the semblance of a weapon on him so why was he gesturing like he was? He was going to let them kill him? _Will_? All that...because he was lonely? He wanted their little girl for company...? What sense did that make? God, he kidnapped and threatened a four-year-old girl! What was this?!

Emma, who'd dozed off, woke and looked to her. Kurt had dozed off as well, probably sleeping for the first time in four days. She shimmied away from him carefully before skipping over to her. Carrie smiled and lifted her, sitting her face forward in her lap.

"Hey, Ms. Em."

"Hi, mama."

She stroked the girl's hair before finally asking, "Why did you say 'he was lonely', sweetie? What did he tell you?"

"Emma drew a picture of you, daddy, and Haya-nii-chan. He saw it and got upset. He said Haya-nii-chan was the reason you left" she said faintly.

Carrie pursed her lips, "Yes..."

"He said he was scared though" Emma commented.

She gritted her teeth. _He_ was scared? Who was the pregnant drug whore and kicked out on the street with an addiction and a baby? "Oh, why's that?"

"He said..." she paused before saying slowly, "He did bad things and he did them happily...and that the kid would do bad things happily. And he knew he did bad but just because he did bad he didn't want a kid to do bad."

Carrie's eyes widened and she glanced down at Emma who was looking out at the sea as they made their way back to Mineral. Seriously...?

She'd...been petrified too, thinking that if she'd been so willing to take drugs, to forego everything just for a deadly thrill. What on Earth would her child do? She was certain most parents wouldn't want to see their kids do things they did that were so harmful...and _Will_ had been worried about that? He must have lied to Emma. For an alibi or _something_. The Will she remembered would never think so deeply.

"He said his papa was mean too and that he'd run away so he didn't really know how to be a papa" Ema continued, "And that daddy messed up everything. That he thought everything was going well but papa changed it."

Carrie glanced at her still sleeping husband and smiled vaguely. Kurt indeed had 'messed' up everything. Stroking his hand that was rested on his knee, she sighed, "Will did some bad things, baby Em, but you know, mama did too. Will...Will did what he wanted. I did what I wanted. But Will stayed in a bad place while I moved on. Even if he was feeling 'bad', he shouldn't have done this. You understand?"

Emma cuddled against her and sighed, "I know, mama. It was scary. I don't think I understand everything but he kept saying stuff like 'your mama used to do that' or 'you're a lot like your mama'. And he wanted me to tell you he's sorry because he was scared and a coward. Even though he was bad, mama, I think you still made an impression on him that he could've done better."

Carrie stared down at her, shocked, as Emma fell back to sleep. Swallowing, she bit her lip.

...Oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma!"

Hayato sprinted toward his family as they approached the former vineyard that was the Izumi household. Emma giggled, skipping toward him, "Haya-nii-chan!"

He snatched her up into her arms and hugged her tightly before setting her down, looking sad, "I'm sorry...I said I'd watch and make sure nothing hurts you."

Emma's eyes crossed, "Silly Haya-nii-chan, you can't be _everywhere_ and we were at school! And Emma isn't hurt."

Hayato slowly nodded and looked up when everyone came out to see the little child. She really didn't seem to comprehend how much she'd scared them senseless. Shin absently shook his head, "…She definitely toughed through that one. And she pretty much talked down a hostile criminal."

Carrie wondered how 'hostile' Will was now. If the information was fitting together in her head, he'd just done what the hell he'd always done: f—ked everything up. In this particular case though he did that because he was trying to sort through his own baggage. It…was so confusing.

Carrie's Aunt Lyla came over and whispered that Joe was coerced by his wife into letting her know what was going on. Thus, Hotaru had left the hospital to see that Emma was back, safe and sound. Yes, that's how their family operated. Hotaru looked weak and ill and melancholy but she was here for her niece. Carrie wouldn't have blamed her if she decided otherwise. Hotaru smiled faintly and knelt to the girl's height, holding her hands.

"Emma, I'm so happy you're okay..."

"Aunt Hotaru!" she said brightly before frowning, "What's the matter?"

Hotaru looked like she'd cried for days straight, her face red and puffy. She laughed and rubbed her eyes in vain, "Oh Em, the silly baby. He...he didn't want to stay here with us..."

Emma looked thoughtful before hugging her neck, "I'm sorry, Aunt Hotaru. I guess baby's do what they want, huh?"

Hotaru flushed and smiled shakily, hugging her, "Yes, I guess they do, Em. It'll…it'll be okay though."

"You bet, Auntie!"

Emma kissed her cheek childishly before skipping off, "I'm going to go call Uncle Jyun!"

Carrie froze. Oh s—t, she hadn't called and told him. "W-wait, Ms. Em!"

But she was already gone. She'd have fun dealing with his tirade. What he got for being so far away anyway.

She gasped when Kurt stumbled out from the sitting room where he'd continued to sleep, looking like he could teeter over at any second. Carrie scowled, holding him up, "Go back to sleep, you."

"W-Where's Em?" he mumbled.

"She's calling Jyun" she answered, sighing.

"Oh..."

Someone cleared their throat. Looking up, they found Joe standing nearby, looking awkward, "...I'm...sorry, Kurt."

Kurt grimaced. Oh yea. "Joe, I-I promise you that I would never want to make myself the center of attention. _Promise_. I-I know you're going through a rough time and I know I've done some s—t things that have made me unavailable when you may have needed me but if all else, I-I'm past that now and I want to be there for you."

"I-I know. And look, I'm an idiot, okay? I mean, s—t, you could have yelled at me on the spot that someone had taken Emma and I would have gotten myself together. It-It goes both ways, I don't want you to feel like I'm unavailable either. I-I think that was a problem in the past too, I…I didn't make myself someone you could reach out to. I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Kurt smiled some.

That weird silence that fell between the two whenever they had a moment came and Carrie rolled her eyes. And it _always_ drove her insane. Shoving Kurt into Joe, she grunted, "Hug!"

They both spazzed as Kurt fell into Joe and she laughed, running off to hide behind her father so when Kurt came after her he'd recall 'who's her daddy'. Cliff stared at her as she sat on his knee, folding her hands demurely and innocently before he cocked a brow, "…What are you doing?"

"I can't sit on my daddy's knee?" she pouted cutely.

"How old are you? Thirty-five?"

"You're mean to me, daddy!"

The man chuckled and hugged her, rubbing her back before murmuring, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she murmured back, "I have my baby here, safe and sound, and Will's in jail. Everything's perfect... as always."

"Something's upsetting you though" he concluded.

She snuggled against him, shaking her head, and silently basking in his comfort.

He could have done better. That was true, wasn't it? Not even slightly did she think she were to blame for Will and his choices. Not even a bit. Just she went over it in her head now. It took Kurt…leaving her to realize things. She had her moment of clarity in that bathroom, seeing herself truly for the first time. Hayato was her sinker, what pulled her out, but thinking about Kurt being that tormented was what turned her around. Someone _else_ being tormented, not herself.

Thus, when she thought about it, she'd gone in and played straight to Will's whims and would have stayed that way because she was happy to. Not once did she _ever_ say to him 'this is wrong' or 'look at what this is doing to us'. She was not required to be Will's moral compass or conscience but damn, to not have even voiced it? Hell, to have _thought it_. What really, _really_ struck her was Will did not even have a good _foundation_ , his parents were jacked and screwed. Kurt's was too. She was the one with loving relatives and loving parents. She was the one that knew right from wrong, was educated in it.

So between Kurt with the overbearing family life knowing it was the wrong path and Will with the overbearing family life doing wrong, she had been absolutely and entirely useless. Will realized he could do better because she just so happened to have gotten pregnant. Not her being an introspective human being. Her getting knocked up doing the same bad Will _knew_ was bad. He _knew_ just like _she did_. Now one of them was going to fly out in three days to star in a Hollywood blockbuster and the other would be serving time for kidnapping and drug-dealing. That…that bothered her.

"Mama, Uncle Jyun wants to talk to you!"

...Damn it. She smiled nervously and took the phone from her, "Hi...?"

"So, Ms. Em gets kidnapped by a psycho drug dealer about a week ago and I find out _after_ she's recovered?" he said calmly.

"Jyun! You're so far away and it was _so_ hectic! I was going to tell you, promise!" she insisted.

"You mean 'never'?"

"Jyuuuunnnn" she sang sadly.

"Fine. Put her back on the phone" he mumbled miserably.

Shoulders drooping, she handed the phone back to Emma who wandered off, chattering to him obliviously. Sighing, she stood, "I'm going to go get some air."

...She can't believe she was where she was either. She…she didn't deserve it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt pushed the doors open to the back of the Izumi home, whistling, "You'd think that girl had been on vacation, not kidnapped. She's acting like it's just family dinner night."

"Mm..."

He frowned at his wife who was sitting on the edge of the railing of the deck, staring at something. Walking toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked softly.

"...Everything" she smiled some, "I...I'm wondering what I did to deserve this. What I did to have such...well, a wonderful life."

He sighed, "You did this wonderful thing called 'persevering'."

"Is that all it takes?" she asked faintly, "What did I do any differently? Why am I not like Will? Like Haru? I did not one thing differently than either of them to deserve it."

Kurt snarled, resting his cheek against her shoulder, "Because."

"Just because, huh?" she murmured.

Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Carrie, I could have died in my teens. I made awful decisions and when I was in my twenties I went right back. People…make mistakes. And though I hope that scum gets the entirety of the law brought down on him, I'm not going to say 'he got what he deserved' because I sure as hell deserve a lot worse than what I got. I was right there with him happily too for a spell. Things…just worked out differently for us because our paths led us this way. Our actions, our decisions, our guidance—it led us this way."

Carrie closed her eyes as he hugged her to him tightly. "And I don't regret it working out for us, Carrie. I wouldn't have it any other way and I don't want you out here thinking you don't deserve this. You worked your way out."

Carrie sighed before she jumped off the railing, taking his hand, "I still do dumb things. Like sitting out here, all doom and gloom while my family and kids are in here. After all this, I _have_ a family."

Kurt chuckled, "It's okay..."

He paused, holding her back for a moment. She stopped as well, frowning, "Kurt?"

"...You...really don't want any more kids?" he asked casually.

Carrie laughed, shoving him before kissing him lovingly, "We'll see."

Kurt smiled brightly and she shook her head, giggling, and pushing the door open and entering back into the brightness that was her family. A little over a decade ago, she left all this behind for the adventure of it all, purely defiance. It didn't make sense and part of her couldn't accept how lucky she was.

But that was okay. When she left out the rest, the nonsense, the poor decisions, the time she lost over nothing, she acknowledged that she'd made it.

She'd made it.


	20. Miracle on This Street, Part I

**Miracle on This Street, Part I**

 **Author's Note** : Yep...here's one side story. It's for the upcoming holidays. Also! To answer some reviews I got (I didn't forget, just been busy), I will see what I can do to include Owen XD And uh, if someone else reviewed, I'll get to you in next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything featured here except OCs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inaba Kurt might have been psychic.

He frowned as he approached his home, the little cottage where his family resided. Something was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what, and that scared him...

Pushing his key into the door, he cautiously peeked inside before sighing with relief. Everything looked okay.

"Welcome home, papa!"

Kurt smiled down at Emma who'd skipped to greet him. Hefting her up into his arms, he kissed her cheeks playfully, earning him some giggles. Ah, his baby...

His eyes widened as the door opened behind him. Glancing back, he scowled as his son wandered in past him in that weird daze he was always in...

"Hello, Hayato, it's good to see you too" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey..." he said, drone like.

Emma pranced after him as he made his ritual bee-line towards the kitchen. Kurt sighed, following, knowing he smelled something great.

He smirked as his wife, wearing an almost ridiculously housewife dress with the apron and everything, humming as she worked over the stove.

"Lucy, I'm home" he joked.

Inaba Carrie turned, smirking at him as well, before handing Hayato a sandwich, "There, my ravenous pre-teenage child..."

Hayato took the sandwich gratefully, crashing down at the table and eating hungrily. Kurt just stared at his son for a moment before shaking his head. Where _had_ the time gone?

Hayato was finally at that age where everything was starting to go to hell in a hand basket. He was nowhere as bad as Kurt had been, not anywhere close, but he was really silent and broody. 'I always knew he'd be a poet' was all Carrie had said on the matter. On top of that, God, the hormones. Hayato seemed to be a part of some plot where a bunch of girls invited them to come into the locker room for…reasons Kurt didn't want to know. Thankfully, he'd been caught red-handed. At least Kurt could be proud he hadn't helped mastermind that one. That was courtesy of Yukina Skye.

Carrie pranced over to him, hugging his neck, and kissing him, "Welcome home, hubby. I have the supper ready."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled, "Why are we dressed like we live in the nineteenth century?"

She giggled, skipping toward the stove again, "I'm getting used to wearing a petticoat for an upcoming role."

"Ah..." he frowned at that, "Um...when's shooting going to start?"

"Emma, God, leave me alone!" grumbled Hayato, holding up his snack in a game of 'keep away'.

"But Emma _likes_ carrots!" she protested.

Kurt cringed, wondering where his children came from sometimes. Carrie snickered and handed their daughter a mini-baggy of the vegetable. She stuck out her tongue at Hayato and pranced away. Hayato sighed, rolling his eyes and wandering off to do something or the other. Carrie cleared her throat.

"From about December to January."

Kurt's heart sank, "You'll be away for Christmas again."

"Yes, but-!" she gushed, taking the lasagna or baked whatever she'd made out of the stove, "I was thinking today!" 

"Hmm?" he murmured, sitting at his place at the table.

"You guys should come with me!" 

Kurt's brows furrowed and he looked up, frowning, "...What?"

"Come with me! You guys would have so much fun. We're filming in New York and it's always so, like, merry! They take it so much more seriously than we do!"

"Carrie..." he scratched his cheek, glancing away, "First, they _do_ take it seriously compared to Japan...meaning we don't get time off."

"Yea, but-" she started to protest.

"Carrie" he said sensibly, "It wouldn't work, baby."

It broke his heart, the completely miserable look that crossed her face before she skillfully hid it behind a smile, "Of course! The kids have school, you have work; a month of going on vacation is too long. Forget I mentioned it, sweetie."

He watched as she made the plates, calling their kids back to eat, and for a second he thought she _was_ okay.

"I'm tired" she suddenly said, her voice weary, "Do the dishes for me, Haya?"

He looked up and frowned, nodding, as she wandered away and Kurt sighed miserably. Hayato glanced at him knowingly, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kurt complained.

"Mama was happy before, daddy" Emma observed sagely.

Kurt groaned and shrugged slightly, "She...kind of wanted us to go to America for Christmas with her."

Hayato and Emma frowned, "She won't have it off?"

Kurt shook his head to the negative and Hayato sighed, "Figures..."

Carrie explained that lately directors didn't really feel it necessary to take time off for the holidays. Probably since most of them were single socialites that clubbed on Christmas Eve and fed a healthy hangover as a present for the actual day. It was a little frustrating...

Emma blinked, "But we can, can't we?"

"I have work, baby doll" Kurt shook his head, pushing the food around his plate.

Emma scowled and Hayato looked thoughtful, "I mean, I would go. I have a Winter Break coming up, it's just I have a lot of prep exams and all..."

Kurt nodded and shook his head, "It's just not reasonable."

Emma grunted, "I'll go then!"

She might as well have said she was moving to another universe. Kurt paused mid-bite and stared at her for a moment before laughing very nervously, "But sweetie, grandma and grandpa would be so disappointed if you were away for Christmas."

Emma didn't buy it. "I'm sure grandma and grandpa would like it better if mama had a nice Christmas with family! Mama always seems so sad on Skype when it's Christmas. She has to get up early just to talk to us and she never eats anything special like we do and she doesn't get presents!"

Kurt shivered, knowing that was true. He particularly remembered that Christmas two years ago when she tried to hide the fact that she was drinking but, well, Carrie was a very loud drunk... and she was eating nachos. He recalled asking what else she'd eaten that day, hoping she'd had something sort of Christmas dinner-like. But her list of food for the twenty-four hours was a venti maple macchiato, a caramel frappuchino, a rainbow cookie, a bite of a burrito, and a peppermint. And half a bottle of Jack Daniels, apparently. So he could see what his little girl was saying, it was just horrible thinking Carrie spent her holiday that way.

But a month without Emma...? He'd only spent a week away from her in her entire life, he couldn't even fathom a whole month. He shook his head.

"Mama asked the whole family to go though, Emma. She'd probably not have time for you or anyone around to watch you while she's working" he insisted.

Emma pursed her lips, obviously very displeased with him. She 'hmph'd' and jumped from the table, sashaying away, "I'll go if I want!"

Kurt just watched after her with the thought that she was just becoming more and more like Carrie as the years went by. Hayato smirked, polishing off his plate.

"It won't hurt, dad. And you know Emma. She'll definitely go if she has the mind to." 

Kurt agreed miserably as Hayato sighed, standing from the table and taking the plates. He'd have to talk to Carrie, get her to convince Em that it wasn't a very good idea...

It had been six years since he and Carrie got married. Hayato was twelve, Emma was six...

And he had a bad feeling that things would be changing a lot soon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Car?"

His wife was stretched out on the bed, sleeping heavily, still wearing her little costume. He sighed, picking her up gingerly and plodded along to get her out of the getup. She woke up once he'd managed to get the gown off and scowled.

"I'm not in the mood."

Kurt had to smirk, "Oh _really_? My creeper trying to undress you in your sleep wasn't a turn on?"

She snickered and pushed him away, taking the petticoat off and wandering over to dig through the dresser for lounge clothes. Watching her for a moment, he cleared his throat. Might as well bring it up now so she could inform Emma soon...

"I, uh, told the kids about your Christmas proposition."

Carrie paused and glowered, "Why? What was the use in telling them?"

"I, uh, just wanted to, is all" he said quickly, "But actually, Emma said she wanted to go with you."

Carrie stared at him, surprised, and Kurt didn't miss the glint of excitement in her blue eyes. He groaned to himself as she almost physically started to brighten.

"That'd be so much fun!"

"Carrie! C-C'mon, you'd be working _all_ the time! You'd have to like, hire a nanny to watch Emma!"

"All my scenes are G-rated, she can be on set" Carrie countered.

"But she's so hyperactive!"

"I'll get her a paint set or something, that always keeps her calm" Carrie mused before squealing, "Ah! I'll take her shopping and we'll go see all the sights and I can take her to see The Lion King on Broadway!"

'Dear God', Kurt's head rang. She wasn't going to dissuade Emma at ALL. "B-but Carrie...she can't go..."

he whined weakly.

Carrie pouted at him before giggling at the petulant look he was giving her. His navy eyes suddenly narrowed, "Don't even try to seduce me. Sex isn't going to change my answer."

She nibbled her lip, pressing against his chest, "But what if it's really, _really_ good sex? I haven't pulled out my complete bag of tricks yet."

"As curious as that makes me, I both doubt it and it still wouldn't change my mind" he said, monotone.

Carrie scowled before sighing, shrugging, "I guess you're right. I'm just...I don't know. I'm being unreasonable, I guess."

He watched her crash back into the bed on her stomach, hugging a pillow, giving him the silent treatment...much like Emma would when she found out he'd told Carrie to tell her she couldn't go because Carrie definitely wouldn't take the fall for him, especially this time. He growled through clenched teeth, frustrated, horrified that this Christmas his baby wouldn't be leaping on his bed to wake him so they could open presents.

"...Fine."

Carrie turned over on her back, staring at him hopefully, "Fine?"

"She...can go" he mumbled, absolutely melancholy before glowering at her, "Just know you've ruined my Christmas."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better" she grunted before waving a hand, "It's okay, Kurt, I'll tell Emma she should stay here with family and I'll even take the fall for her anger if that makes you happy."

He winced at that, wandering over and sitting on the edge of the bed, clenching his head, "No...I promised you when we got married that I'd do everything in my power to make you happy and if having Emma there will do that..."

"But then you'd be unhappy and I promised the same" she said faintly.

"Well, we both can't be happy this time" he stated glumly, "And I guess I've had her for all these last Christmases and you've only been here on her...first and second."

Carrie frowned at that and snuggled against his back, hugging his waist, "Thank you, baby, I know that must be tough for you. Emma's like your hip."

He smiled some at that, "Yea, but...I guess when she gets older and starts to want to do sleepovers and summer camp and whatever, I wouldn't be used to it at all. Maybe I need to start."

She kissed his cheek, nuzzling against it, "After this, I'll refuse to take another part near the holidays. I'll always be here so we can have family Christmas..."

"That'd be nice" he sighed.

Carrie kissed his neck, murmuring, "Mm, I love my Kurty so much..."

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood" he sighed again.

"I think my techniques are a little bit better for that…"

Sliding his shirt over his shoulders, slipping between his knees, and releasing him from the confines of his pants, Kurt groaned, rasped, as she went down on him. A month...

A month was a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had never been on a plane.

She squealed, excited, as she rushed through the airport next to her mother, holding her mini-suitcase. Suddenly a foot stopped her. She glanced up at her mother who was smirking, throwing her head to the side, gesturing. Emma blinked and looked back before giggling, running back to her almost pitiful looking father.

"You won't miss me at all" he said sulkily.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully, "Because I'm going to video chat and talk to daddy every day!"

He finally smiled and knelt, pulling her into an embrace, "Mm, you take care, baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy!"

Hayato was listening to his headphones and she pouted, going over and tackling her brother around the hips. He grunted at the force before snatching her up wildly, holding her at a slant and kissing her cheeks loudly. Emma squealed and Carrie laughed faintly, walking toward and hugging Kurt's neck.

"I love you, baby" she murmured.

"Love you too" he sighed, hugging her waist tightly, glancing back at their kids before whispering into her ear, "You, uh...sure I couldn't... _convince_ you to stay here...?"

She giggled, kissing him fondly, "I'm not so easily seduced either, baby. I'll call you as soon as we land, okay?"

"All right" he pouted again.

Carrie kissed Hayato's forehead before sighing, snatching up her bags and waving Emma on. The little girl giggled and waved back at them before disappearing into the terminal.

Kurt and Hayato stood there, watching after them, before Hayato looked to his almost distraught father and smirked. "She'll be back, dad, promise."

Kurt sighed heavily before smacking Hayato's shoulder, "Oh well. C'mon, let's go do all those 'guy' things."

"Watch football at a bar then play video games until 3 a.m. and eat nachos for three square meals a day?"

Kurt laughed, "Yea. Sounds great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Em."

Emma looked up from her painting, smiling at Vinny, her mama's driver, head of security, and now her semi-babysitter, "Hi, Vinny!"

He smiled, patting her head, saying in his thick Bronx accent, "Your ma wants me to take you on home, Miss. Said she'll be another hour but wants you to decide what's for dinner."

She jumped to her feet, smoothing the cute jumper her mother had bought her from the kid division of some designer company. Those on set glanced at her as she put her paintings back in the bin that she kept there.

Directors and, well, _everyone_ wanted to know what Carrie Inaba's children looked like. Hayato was still a mystery but a lot of people had gotten a glimpse of Ms. Emma Inaba. The casting agents and directors were practically enraptured, demanding to cast her in some role or another. Of course, Carrie wasn't going to allow her baby to become a part of this world unless she really, really wanted to...meaning it was Emma's choice and she'd expressed her explicit disinterest in doing anything of the sort. So nope, Carrie had answered naturally, much to their chagrin. When he asked, she reported hell if she cared. If she could keep her baby from being a burnt out child star, she would.

Vinny had been especially surprised though when Emma pranced beside her when they left the airport, full of life despite possibly the longest sitting spell the six-year-old had ever had.

" _...Looks like Kurt"_ Vinny had grinned.

Carrie stuck her tongue out before laughing, " _She does though."_

Another thing Vinny thought was endearing was when Carrie addressed her as 'Ms. Em'. It sounded about right, the girl was as precocious as they came and commanded an air of respect that most adults had trouble gaining.

" _She's going to be a handful"_ Vinny told her, " _Had a daughter myself in college, she's sixteen, thinks she owns the universe and knows more than the nearest Einstein and then some."_

Carrie had just laughed, shaking her head, " _Sad part is, I don't doubt for a second that Em may be like that. Kurt practically worships the ground she walks on and elevates her to royalty...but then again, he says she's too much like me so if that's true, she might be okay."_

" _What are you talkin' bout? If she's like you, that's going to be more than a handful"_ Vinny pointed out, " _She'll be a MENACE."_

Carrie just grinned.

The actress was going over her lines once more as Emma skipped over to her, tugging on her cute wool long coat. Carrie smiled, dropping the booklet for a moment to kneel and kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Mama will be home soon, all right? You be good for Vinny until I get home."

"Okay, mama" she agreed easily enough.

Carrie nodded and waved at the duo as they left the studio out onto the cold New York streets. Vinny felt real good this time of year too. And, after a spell of having some real crap jobs, he felt good about what he was doing to. Things were looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had never been to a place like this, though her mother said that she'd been to Tokyo which was pretty similar. Despite that, Emma was still very amazed by the skyscrapers, the flashing billboards, the hustle and bustle. It was so exciting! She giggled as Vinny chastised her for not wearing the little beret she wore to keep her ears warm. Another thing was it was SO cold. Mineral had snow of course but this place had cold and sharp winds that nearly blew her away. Her mother had to buy her a new winter ensemble to adjust to it. Mama told papa when she tried it on Emma that she'd have to get her a faux fur cuff for her hands too, then she'd look like a doll.

Emma blew into her hands, her cheeks cold as she grabbed Vinny's wrist, "Vinny."

"Yes, Ms. Em?"

"I want a hot dog!" she proclaimed.

Vinny smirked, sighing, "Fine."

She skipped towards a street vendor, content, Vinny following closely. Hopping up and down happily as she waited in line behind two stern businessmen in stark black wool coats, she hummed a Christmas jingle she'd heard on a commercial. She really, really liked Christmas here. She had friends at school who didn't even know what Christmas was and her family just seemed strange for celebrating it outside of the Christmas cake realm. But _here_ , it was everywhere! On television, in stores, in movies, in songs. She got a certain feeling that a lot of people took the holiday for granted, grumpily going about their days unhappily. But she liked it. And she was glad she was going to be with her mother this year.

"Little shit!"

Emma's icy blue eyes darted toward the direction of the colorful language, a dark alley just a matter of feet away from the hot dog vendor. Brow furrowing, she left the line and slowly peered into the dark abyss...

She inhaled sharply, hiding her horror as three men simultaneously kicked what appeared to be a boy just a little younger than Hayato. He'd curled up so that the blows weren't hitting him _as_ hard but she could still hear him whimper from where she stood.

"Tell that damn bitch that if he and his crack whore don't get the money to us soon, we'll kill them too!" spat one.

"After we send their boy back to them with his insides cut out" threatened another, flipping out a switch blade, the sharp edge cutting the air with a cold 'snick'.

"Stop it!"

All three men looked up, startled, when Emma interrupted their 'chat'. Staring at her in her designer cloak and little hat, they licked their lips before the knife bearer moved toward her.

"Or what, little girl? Didn't your mommy ever tell you to stay out of grown people's business?"

The little boy had peeked from his defensive pose and stared at her, horrified. Emma learned early she wasn't going to back down again.

She punched the guy square in the crotch.

He squealed swinishly in pain and crumbled over, whining loudly. The other men hissed, advancing in her direction, "You little bitch-"

Emma wasn't certain what she was going to do. Maybe pick up the crumpled man's knife and stab the one guy in the shin. That should hurt. Alas, they completely froze when a 'click' came from behind her. "All right, you two chuckleheads, you pick your pansy off the ground and beat it before this gets serious."

They all quickly held their hands up and backed away from Vinny, the man holding a gun in one hand and a hot dog in the other. He huffed when the two took off and gave her a deep glare. "Emma, how did you expect me to explain _that_ to your ma if something happened to you? You are not Superman, little girl. What were you thinking?"

"They were going to kill him, Vinny!" she pouted.

Vinny stared at the child who had probably passed out from the attack and sighed, "They could'a hurt _you,_ Emma."

"…I know that" she mumbled.

Vinny stared down at her before groaning, "Never mind. Let's get out of here and NOT mention this to your ma, okay?"

"I can't leave him here! It's cold! And look! He's only wearing a t-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans!" she complained, tugging Vinny's arm.

"I don't know who this kid is, Em, I can't just bring him with us. He could dangerous."

Emma gave him a look, cross. He didn't seem to want to relent but finally picked the boy up and carried him to the awaiting limo while mumbling, 'Well, things _were_ looking up…'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the Who's from Whoville's chant rang through his head as he came out of his fog in absolute warmth and comfort. Whatever he was lying on was the softest thing he'd ever experienced and just not feeling the blistering cold to his bones was what he imagined heaven was. He'd be surprised he made it. He must have been dreaming.

"Welcome, welcome, Christmas day!"

He cringed as what felt like little hands pressed a cool cloth to his apparently feverish forehead. His heart started to throb and he decided that something was very off if anyone was treating his wounds. Forcing his eyes open to meet with his fate, he gasped a little, very startled.

The little girl.

She stared down at him, surprised, as he'd grabbed her wrist to still her administrations. They stared at each other in a long awkward silence as he tried to make out just _what_ was going on...

He'd seen her rush onto the scene, yell at men three to four times her size to 'stop it', to not even back down when one was cruel enough to think to rush her. She punched him in the nuts. Her little hands were a pale yet very healthy color that he couldn't identify, her eyes so large and expressive, icy blue and amazingly piercing at a rather young age. Her hair was in two corkscrew pigtails, wearing an expensive white dress.

...She was way too pretty for a kid.

He tried to sit up but she quickly thwarted him, forcing him back, her voice high pitched but not annoying whatsoever, "No, no, you're sick."

"I'm fine" he insisted. She had a vague accent.

She sent him a knowing glare and shook her head, "You have a fever of 101.5...which I found out is bad! In Japan, I think you would have exploded if you were that temperature! But Vinny told me it was in Fahrenheit."

"Japan…?" he questioned, the mention of the Asian country very random.

"Uh huh, that's where I'm from" she continued, wringing the washcloth on his forehead and redipping it into a bowl of water with ice.

...She did not look Asian whatsoever but the accent fit.

"Look..." he coughed, sitting up, "I thank you for taking me in but I really, really need to go."

The girl scowled and shook her head, pushing him back down again, "It's really cold, you're really sick, and it's really dark so that means you stay until at least tomorrow."

He wanted to argue but realized if he was getting this much successful opposition from a little girl, he was in no position to travel home either. Sighing heavily, he watched her skip out of the room before examining his environment.

The room was small, in a sense, but larger than anything he'd ever had the luxury of staying in. Not to mention it had a fireplace...

...She was rich.

For whatever reason, that irked him enough to make him reconsider staying but she came back, all smiles, with a bowl of the most delicious smelling soup he'd ever smelled. She sat on the edge and set the platter down carefully in front of him.

"Hope you like chicken noodle! I heard it's good for the soul" she said with a nod.

He stared at the food before lifting the spoon and remembering he couldn't stand chicken noodle soup. Or at least the kind his dad brought home from the other houses. Dropping the spoon, he shook his head. "I don't."

That obviously confused her as she shook her head, "Taste it first. I can find something else if you don't like it...but I followed the can to perfection and even made it yummier than usual!"

He pursed his lips, lifting the spoon once more to humor her, and let the broth hit his lips. Oh. It was delicious.

"Is it okay?" she asked, worried, "I can make you vegetable."

"No...this is fine" he assured before glaring at her suspiciously, "Why are you helping me? I don't have any money so I can't repay you."

He expected some turn around where she'd start treating him like trash and threatening to call the cops if he didn't get out. But she looked aghast, "I don't want your money, stupid! I was just taking care of you since you were hurt! Hasn't anyone ever done that for you?"

He was actually pretty startled. He bit his lip, actually feeling ashamed because not only had he claimed she was helping him for payment but...because he really wasn't able to give her anything. "No...no one's ever, ever done that."

Her blue eyes softened and her bright smile returned, "I see! Well, you can trust me. I don't really need money. I have a flourishing art wall, y'know?"

He nodded, just puzzled by this statement but deciding not to press it, "I...guess."

She nodded, smiling just a little brighter, "It's Christmas! It's too happy to turn a blind eye to people!"

He'd never considered Christmas or any other time happy but he just nodded slowly before she smoothed the covers at his feet, "My name is Emma. What's yours?"

He stared at this 'Emma', not sure whether to tell her anything or not...but staring into her eyes, he knew that maybe it would be okay. Slurping his soup, he answered shyly, "Barrett."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **End Notes:**

If you read the original, you know Emma singlehandedly destroyed those drug dealers…or successfully dealt with them. Back to lifeeee, back to realityyyy.

 **Old Notes:**

Operation is owned by whoever owns all those classic games.

The 'Whoville' song...if you've never seen 'The Grinch That Stole Christmas' and I mean the not Jim Carey, cartoon version, do it XD

And OMG, Barrett is the hottest character ever from Rune Factory 2...LOL, so yes, this Barrett is from Rune Factory 2. Sharron won't be alone anymore XD

Also, just as an add on, I was reading dialogue for Steiner (Skye) and apparently he calls the protagonist his 'little angel' at one point...that made me happy.


	21. Miracle on This Street, Part II

**Miracle on This Street, Part II**

Author's Note: OMG, what happened?! It was Christmas when I was writing this, I was IN the Christmas spirit! ...But no, no, Christmas got way away from me and I'm getting this chapter to you when it's near...Valentines. Oi.

It's very, very long, 21 pages spaced. Naturally AU because Barrett's dad actually sounds pretty cool in Rune Factory 2, lol. Also, I don't censor when it seems to EXTREMELY take away from something said.

And finally, excuse Kurt, it's his other woman. Enjoy and try to dig up those past Christmasy feelings!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...you just let my crazy little girl bring a boy home?"

Carrie stood near the door, having just gotten off set and met with this news. She frowned as she tugged off her warm gloves and Vinny sighed weakly, "I'm sorry, Carrie. She was insistent."

"It's fine as long as he's not nuts..."

"Nah, he can't be more than nine or ten..." Vinny answered slowly.

"Okay, I'll deal with it. Thanks for watching her" she smiled at her driver.

"You sure?"

"Of course, Vinny. I know you wouldn't do anything to put Emma in harm's way. Go on and relax and I'll see you in the morning."

The man nodded, seeming relieved, before leaving the brownstone house. Carrie frowned again, walking up the steps curiously. What on Earth was Emma thinking?

Walking into one of the two guest rooms, she found Emma resting her head on the bed that occupied a little boy. If anything, he looked like Emma. They could have been long lost twins...that is, if she didn't know for a fact that Emma definitely didn't have a companion during that time in the womb.

Carrie looked over him thoughtfully. He was a pretty little boy, all the same. His facial features were more European close up. Smoothing the locks of brown hair away from his eyes, she stiffened. What...?

Under his hair, on his forehead, was a burn...and she'd know that burn mark for the rest of her life. It was a crack pipe burn.

Aside from when she would burn herself, she used to do it to Haru and Will all the time when the two were so high they couldn't tell up from down, burning them vaguely with the 'instrument'. She never pressed too hard. Hell, she really just let the heat hit them. All the same, they had this same marking afterward.

...What were they doing on a ten-year-old kid?

Vinny said she found him being beat up by a bunch of guys. Could his parents be involved in drugs?

"You can't have him, mama."

Carrie jumped, startled, Emma's voice interrupting her musings. She looked to her daughter with a cocked brow, the little girl glowering at her while rubbing her eyes. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You can't have him" she pursed her lips, "He's mine."

Carrie had to laugh, "You just can't claim people, Miss Em, just so you know. That aside, I have your daddy, remember?"

Emma brightened, as if not realizing Carrie still had her favorite person in the universe as her husband, "Oh yea!"

"Why'd you bring him home, sweetie?" Carrie questioned.

"He was hurt" Emma insisted, "Mama said to help people in need."

"Of course" Carrie quickly inserted, "But please, no more, uh, alley fights, okay? Your father would have a heart attack and never let you out of his sight. He's still nervous about what happened with Will."

"Okay" she agreed, "But can I keep him?"

Carrie smirked, "Like I _said,_ he's a person, Em, not a puppy."

Staring at the marking though, she felt her stomach flop at the idea of the boy returning to his parents. Maybe she could keep him here to get a grasp on things. She...she didn't want any child to know that universe.

"But maybe for now he can stay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett woke up to a movie star.

He'd been moved downstairs, it seemed, to the couch and he'd woken up in a daze. He wandered around for a second before running into Carrie Inaba. His father _loved_ her. So how on Earth did he end up in her house...? Or was he just going crazy?

But the woman smiled, "Hello. Your name's Barrett, right? I'm Carrie Inaba. It seems my daughter has taken you in."

...No wonder the girl was so pretty, her mother was, as his father said, 'smoking hot'.

"Uh, I-I didn't really have a choice" he stammered, utterly nervous to be speaking to someone so famous.

"Oh no, it's fine" she insisted before scratching her neck, "May I...ask you something though?"

What an Oscar-award winning actress could possibly ask of him, he couldn't even fathom, but he nodded.

"...I, uh- well, I was wondering if perhaps you didn't have a place to go. Y'know, so you could stay for a bit and keep my Em company. She has loads of cousins and whatnot back home to play with and I'm very busy with my schedule so...I was just hoping..." she laughed slowly, "But what am I saying, I bet your parents are worried sick."

He wished."...I'm not in any particular hurry to get home" he said after a moment, "And my parents...they're pretty...preoccupied, so I wouldn't mind."

"Great!" she smiled, "You're welcome to anything you like in the fridge and whatever else."

He nodded, wondering just how this happened. And did he really just agree to hang out with a probably spoiled little girl...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had her hands crossed, staring at the board before looking to Barrett who idly stroked his chin as he cocked a brow.

He grumbled in his head, in disbelief that he was losing at a game of chess to a six-year-old. This was his game, sheesh...but she smiled as she took his last man, the only way he could actually possibly take her army.

"...You're not six" he glowered.

"Uh huh!" she pouted.

Barrett sighed and reclined back, staring around the living room. Carrie was in the kitchen, singing as she cooked dinner. He flustered. Holy crap, he was being fed by a celebrity.

Emma suddenly giggled, "Is it that weird being around mama?"

He blinked at her, "It's _very_ weird. Where's your dad though?"

"Papa? He's in Japan."

"Are they divorced?" he asked, confused.

"Divorced? Not at all" Emma shook her head, "Just mama always ends up alone on Christmas because she has to do shoots in America so I decided to come with her."

He nodded slowly, wondering if she had the type of parents that would mask her from those things. She crossed her legs and blinked, "It's nice here. All those movies show it as kind of cruddy but it's really interesting, I think."

Barrett frowned, shaking his head, "You're in the good part, that's all. There are really cruddy areas. And I don't know, maybe it's just...kind of not cool to me since I live here."

Emma seemed to ponder, "Well, any place has a bad area. And I'm not really sick of where I live yet. Maybe when I'm ten I will be too though."

Barrett, sheepishly, asked curiously, "I can't imagine a place like Japan ever getting boring though. It's got to be pretty fun."

"I like it" she agreed, "We live in a smaller city and I never run out of things to do. It's pretty cool! You should visit."

He sighed, "I wish."

"Em, Barrett, dinner" Carrie called.

Emma skipped into the kitchen and Barrett followed, wondering when he'd wake up from this bizarre dream. He sat down at the table next to Emma and was almost overtaken when he saw the food. He didn't have food that looked this good...ever.

"Itedakimasu!" sang Emma.

Carrie repeated the sentiment and Barrett was just bewildered. Carrie laughed softly, "It's a prayer kind of thing we say before we eat in Japan. Don't mind us though."

He blushed a little and mumbled, "Well, uh, if it's your tradition, I can...try it."

He knew he ended up slaughtering the word, pronunciation seeming to be a strong point in what made it sound awesome. But Emma broke down each symbol for him. E-teh-dah-key-ma-sue...except you weren't supposed to say a strong 'sue', just a hint of it. He'd pinked a bit when Emma told him she could teach him Japanese and that it wasn't complicated...

She probably had no idea he'd never gone to school for more than a month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flustered, Barrett wondered how much his mother would flip if he knew he was walking through the mall she barely had the right to even dream about.

Emma held his hand, dragging him. Her body guards and the driver, Vinny, were surrounding her...not too close, but close enough just in case someone decided to snatch her up. But she was oblivious, acting as if she wasn't the daughter of...well, Carrie freakin' Inaba.

"Barrett" Emma murmured, "What do boys like?"

"Eh?"

"I have a twelve-year-old brother" she explained, looking in the video game store, "And Haya-nii-chan is always being nice to me when he says he likes gifts I give him."

"...Haya-nii-chan? Is that his name?" That was pretty long and complicated.

"His name is Hayato. I call him Haya-nii-chan because 'onii-san' means 'older brother'."

"I see" he blinked before glancing to the store, "Well, boys can like anything…like video games. Does he play them?"

"All of them. Oh! He loves music games!" she gasped, pulling him into the store.

"I haven't played those" he admitted slowly, staring at the Nintendo system he'd longed for for...ever.

"Does Barrett want that?"

He jumped, startled, his eyes widened as he rapidly shook his head, "N-no, I-I was just looking."

Emma looked at him rather solemnly and he blushed, pursing his lips and looking away, "R-really..."

"If Barrett says so" she sighed, frowning, "But I don't think Haya-nii-san has this one. He has the Japanese one so..."

She picked it up and took out a credit card...in her name?

"Your mom gave you a credit card...?"

She went to the desk and shook her head, staring at the game, reading the back, "My mom pulled strings since I'm not eighteen but the money is mine. My aunt has an art wall at work and I sell my paintings there. Putting the money here is easier than pieces."

Barrett cocked a brow, "Is your art really that good...?"

"So they say" she remarked sagely before smiling at him happily, "I'll draw you something when we get back to the house."

"Okay..." he agreed, rather curious. He kind of thought they were probably just like, 'aww, look at the kindergarten art' and humoring her.

Purchasing that gift, she slipped her hand back into his, dragging him next to a...guitar store? Skipping to the desk, she grabbed the edges with her little hands and tried to drag herself up. Vinny seemed to start to help her but Barrett just lifted her a bit more. He guessed either he was really tall or she was just really short.

"Hiya!" she greeted the cashier.

Barrett wasn't used to jovial workers. They usually glared at people or grumbled but the man smiled, echoing, "Hello. You're back, I see. Came to pick up your guitar?"

"Yes, sir" she nodded, "How did it come out?"

The man walked to a room in the back and returned with a cherry colored guitar, glossy and engraved with a pretty lotus blossom and tribal designs. Emma 'oohed' and took it from him, looking over it.

"It looks great! What do you think, Barrett?"

"It's cool" he agreed, gingerly running his fingers over the wood.

Emma paid the man rather extravagantly and he wondered why her parents didn't have more of a limit on her account...but oh well.

She bought things... _a lot_ of things. Like, so many things he had to ask 'why'? Emma tapped her chin.

"Well, let's see, there is great-grandma Dana and great-grandpa Yamada and Grandma Jill and Yoshiko and Grandpa Cliff and Wataru. Then there's great-uncle Shin, Tony, Koji, Nelly and great-aunt Kelis and Nyoko..."

Barrett stared at her blankly as she just went on and on and on...

"...Your family is...really, really big" he commented when she seemed done.

"Yep!"

She took his hand, this time not dragging him but probably just because she wanted to. "Do you have a big family, Barrett?"

"...Not as big as I'd like, Emma."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett scowled as he played on the weird pink guitar Emma had, wondering who thought of this and how on Earth anyone got above 'medium'. His fingers hurt.

He glanced at Emma who was sitting across from him, seriously drawing, moving back and forth between colored pencils. She'd told him specifically not to look...

He's spent three days with Emma and he had to admit it was more curious than annoying. She was the brightest person he'd met...which might not be saying anything except it was interesting because she was so...young.

Carrie was just about the most down to earth person he'd ever met as well. She never flaunted her wealth nor acted like she was the most important being in the universe. He had to admit, he liked it here. But compared to back home, that might not have been so surprising.

"Barrett, are you homesick?" she asked, still drawing.

"Huh...? Oh, uh, not at all" he admitted slowly.

"I like having Barrett here" she replied, working steadily, "But if he's going to miss out on presents and family things…"

Barrett felt sad that he really never had either of those things on Christmas. It was truly a strange holiday to him. His mother once brought home a plastic wreath someone had apparently given her...and that was the extent. Shaking his head slowly, he whispered. "I...don't ever get gifts or ever see my family."

Emma looked up and frowned, "No family _or_ gifts?"

"No..."

Scowling, she skipped over and handed him the sketchpad. He blinked, confused, and took it from her. He was positively stunned. He supposed it was him...she must have saw more than he did though. But it was...amazing. He guessed she wasn't pulling his leg. "It's...really, really good."

"Barrett's eyes are more intricate" she pondered, "I couldn't really do it. It was frustrating."

Were his eyes any different from anyone else's? "What do you mean?"

"They're sharp" she informed, "And very mature. It looks pretty on your face but strange on canvas."

Barrett flushed, not sure what to make of being called... "I don't know how to feel about being 'pretty'."

Emma just giggled, kissing his cheek, before skipping away. "Emma will buy Barrett presents!"

"W-what? No, that's not necessary. I'm already staying here" he insisted quickly.

She skipped back, pouting up at him, "No! Christmas is a happy time and Barrett not getting presents or seeing family is unacceptable. You're getting presents!" 

He stared at her. She was cute, he thought vaguely. Cuter than most women he ran into. Of course, she was a six-year-old little girl, what else could she be?

"...I guess" he mumbled reluctantly.

He supposed it was only right that he get them presents too. What he could get a movie star and her daughter, he had no idea...

But...it was the least he could do, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie smiled lightly at the two from the doorway, shaking her head. What a mess. Kurt would murder her if she knew she was letting this go on. Thank God neither of them were hormonal yet though...

Barrett disappeared yesterday.

Emma had called her in an absolute tizzy, saying he wasn't in his room and that he hadn't left a note or anything. Carrie tried to calm her to no avail. She'd assumed he'd just gone home. There was nothing keeping him there. But Emma wouldn't hear it...

Emma was beside herself the entire day. She was awfully smitten for a six-year-old, Carrie had observed. When she was Emma's age, boys were below her. Except Mu. Mura gave her cookies so he was equal. And, well, Jyun or Keiji, but they didn't really count...

Carrie tried everything to make Emma happy but nope. Even calling _Kurt_ wasn't enough to will her away from the window. That'd crush her hubby if he knew.

But at 11:50 at night, there was a knock at the door and Barrett returned.

Emma absolutely spazzed on him. She sounded like...well, she sounded like a nagging girlfriend or wife. And poor Barrett just cowered. Carrie instructed Emma to hear where he'd gone. Maybe he had good reason. Emma glared expectantly at him and he quickly told her he'd gone to work.

Work...? 'For what?' Emma had demanded.

One thing was for sure, Barrett would make a good husband one day for he answered at ease, 'To buy you a present'. Of course, Emma was placated. But she told him he better leave a note next time. It was a very interesting day.

Sometime during the night, Emma had crawled out of bed and crawled in with Barrett. He was sleeping heavily which was understandable. He'd worked a full day yesterday doing…something. Carrie sighed and shook her head. What a mess.

"Emma" she called.

The little girl looked up, confused, and she waved a hand, gesturing for her to come to her. She pouted and wandered over, Carrie closing the door behind her.

"You can do that with your brother or your daddy or I but you can't with Barrett" Carrie scolded.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Just leap into bed with him" Carrie sighed, "He's not related to you."

"He didn't say no" Emma pouted.

Carrie sighed, "It's not a good thing to do is all, baby. Mama knows you like Barrett but you need to stay in your own bed, even if he did say you could sleep next to him."

"But-"

"And we're definitely going to have to talk when you're older. A lot of men aren't going to say 'no'" Carrie rolled her eyes.

Emma just looked cross and Carrie smiled, kneeling, "Tell you what: let's go shopping today, all three of us. You can buy Barrett some presents while we're out."

Her blue eyes brightened and she nodded, "Okay!"

Carrie chuckled, kissing her forehead when the doorbell rang. Carrie rose and frowned deeply. It was decently early, 7:30 a.m. Scowling, hoping it wasn't her agent or some other idiot, she went down the steps, Emma at her heels. She noted the long limo outside. Bah, today was her day off and Vinny knew that! Opening the door, she opened her mouth before faltering, absolutely startled.

"Papa!" squealed Emma.

Inaba Kurt dropped his bags without a second thought and snatched Emma up in a bear hug embrace, holding her tightly, whining, "Emma boo, my baby..."

Carrie stared at him in disbelief as he barraged Emma with kisses, "You're never allowed to leave papa again."

Emma just giggled, "I missed you, daddy!"

Carrie's eyes narrowed and she felt kind of...well, ignored? Just figured, the asshole.

"Mom."

She jumped a little when arms wrapped around her almost contently and they didn't belong to Kurt. Hayato...? Hayato didn't hug anymore.

The teen quickly released her though, clearing his throat, and mumbling, "Uh, I mean..."

She squealed happily, hugging her first born tightly, "Yay! My baby missed me!"

"Did not!" he flustered.

Carrie kissed his forehead and giggled, releasing him before cocking a brow, startled that...well, she was staring him in the face.

"Have you grown _more_?"

He nodded proudly and she sighed to herself. Of course she knew children grew up...but Hayato was her special little boy and he wasn't allowed to ever grow up. At least, that's what she'd told herself when she held him for the first time. It was a lot more difficult than she expected to accept that he wasn't her cute obliviously adorable munchkin anymore.

"Hayato-nii!"

Emma leaped from Kurt's arms to Hayato's, the boy catching her neatly. Carrie smiled at the two before glaring back at Kurt, marching off to the kitchen.

"I'll make you guys breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry. Emma, why don't you let your brother take a seat? I'm sure he's sleepy."

Emma happily nodded, pointing and directing Hayato to the living room. Carrie opened the fridge, irritable, when a hand grasped her wrist.

"I _just_ walked into the house. What did I do wrong?"

She glowered at Kurt who just stared back, brows creased. Pouting, she snatched her wrist away and took out the pancake mix.

"If it's about just showing up, I wanted it to be a surprise" he offered.

"That's not it" she snapped, irritated, "You...you just came because you missed Emma."

Kurt looked puzzled, "Wha...?"

"If it were just me here, you'd have stayed at home and wouldn't have even thought about visiting!"

"Aww, honey..." he cooed, reaching out for her.

"Bug off, bitch."

Kurt groaned, pulling her against him, "I'm _sorry_ , okay? I mean...no offense, but I've kind of _had_ to get used to you being away. If I didn't, I'd be insane by now."

"Maybe..." she mumbled, "But I asked you to come and you practically treated it like it was the most horrible idea ever."

"Mm, I know..." he sighed, "Grandpa told me to take Christmas off, that it wasn't right if I wasn't with my whole family. I guess I should have asked him before blowing you off like that and I really am sorry, baby doll."

Carrie just sulked but hugged his waist. He kissed her forehead and smiled, "Besides, I missed you a lot too. This would be the first time I've gone an _entire_ month without you. I've been lonely without both my girls..."

Carrie sighed and finally hugged his neck, inhaling his scent, "Mm...I guess I have missed you too."

Kurt smirked, kissing her faintly before moaning, pulling away and flustering, "Uh, think we can dump Emma off on Hayato and...?"

She couldn't help but laugh, pinching his arm, " _You_ just walked into the house. No sex for you until later."

He pouted before whispering playfully in her ear, "And I'm definitely holding you to that, Mrs. Inaba..."

She smirked, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room. That's right, she had promised she wasn't going to neglect Kurt's closet nymphomania...

He slammed down on the couch, snatching Emma away from Hayato, looking her over with a marked scowl, "You're pale, Emma doll."

"It's really, really cold, daddy" she informed.

"Have you been eating?"

"Yea, they have yummy hot dogs!"

Kurt just stared at her before looking to Carrie who groaned, "I've taken her to eat in restaurants all over the city, cooked her different recipes people give me, and she's still addicted to hot dogs."

"The penne with pesto and alfredo was good" Emma offered.

Kurt just cocked a brow before mock-glowering at Carrie, "Stop making my baby a spoiled rich kid."

Carrie laughed, "I made that, idiot."

Emma snuggled into her daddy's arms and of course, Kurt looked like the happiest person alive...

"Good morning..."

Everyone's head shot up and Emma squealed, leaping _away_ from Kurt to go hug Barrett, "Yay, you're awake!"

Carrie watched Kurt's flabbergasted expression. His precious left his arms for another. Another male, at that. Barrett looked down at her sleepily before looking to them. He appeared startled.

"Oh, uh..."

Still hugging her new beloved's waist, Emma smiled happily, "Barrett, this is my big brother and papa!"

"Oh, nice to meet you..." Barrett mumbled shyly.

Hayato just kind of cocked a brow and Kurt stared plainly before tilting his head to Carrie, "Kitchen."

Carrie sighed and wandered back into the room, Kurt closing the bay door behind him. He glowered, "Is there something I should know...?"

"Like what?" she scoffed, "Barrett is one of our long lost children?"

Kurt growled, "Then who is he?"

"He's a kid I took in off the street."

Kurt once again just stared at her before commenting, "What?"

"I took him in off the street" she shrugged.

"Ever occur to you to...y'know, contact his parents?" he questioned wryly.

Carrie pursed her lips and turned to the stove, "Come closer."

Kurt blinked and came closer behind her, resting his chin faintly on her shoulder, as she reported, "I think his parents are...drug addicts."

"What makes you think that? Did he tell you?" Kurt frowned.

She sighed, "You were too pretty for me to do it to. I would have punched myself in the face if I had."

Kurt blanked, "Wha...?"

"On his forehead, he had a crack pipe burn."

Kurt was startled before glancing over his shoulder, "...He's...what, nine at most?"

"Ten."

Kurt rubbed his forehead before laughing humorlessly, "If we were...a tad less ethical-"

"F—k no" grunted Carrie, interrupting him, "If I had had Haya in that place-well hell, I wouldn't have had Haya in that place. That's why I'm not immediately seeking out his parents. I can't imagine a parent that would stay in that world but even have their child involved too."

Kurt looked perplexed for a moment before glaring, "Fine, but what the hell is with Emma?"

"She's a little smitten" she smirked at her husband, "It's cute."

"There's nothing cute about my little girl being 'smitten' with another boy" he scowled darkly.

Carrie laughed and hugged his waist, kissing his chin, "If I met you as a little girl I would have been smitten with you..."

He sighed airily and crossed his arms at the small of her back, "I would have fought your stupid 'Mu' for you too."

She snickered, "Would you have given me cookies?"

"I would have given you ice-cream."

"You're so sweet..."

Kurt chuckled and kissed her faintly before grimacing, turning his face away to yawn, "Oh God..."

"Ma' baby's sleepy" she cooed, taking his hand, "Come on, I'll put you to bed."

He didn't argue but stopped in the living room, glowering a bit at Barrett who Emma was curled up under before snatching her up.

"Come on, baby, take a nap with daddy."

"But Emma just woke up, daddy!" she complained.

His eyes narrowed as she yawned widely a second after the statement, "Oh really...?"

"Uh huh..." she mewed.

"Just lay with him for a few, Em, you know your daddy probably hasn't been able to sleep without you" smirked Carrie, shaking Hayato's shoulder since he'd dozed off.

Kurt stuck out his tongue but Emma giggled, cuddling with him, "Okay!"

Kurt was once again placated and Carrie smiled, "You can go back to sleep too, Barrett. I'm sure all the noise woke you."

"Oh...well, when Emma kind of disappeared from bed, I was confused" Barrett admitted, so very, very naïve.

"WHAT?" demanded Kurt loudly, his contentment flying out the window.

"C'mon, Hayato, Barrett! Let me tuck you in!" Carrie said, quickly guiding her son and Barrett up the steps.

Yep...this would definitely be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What...the effin...hell?"

Carrie smirked at her husband who might as well have been stabbing Barrett in the back with his glare. "Don't you think you're being a little immature about this? Emma's all of six-years-old and you're already seeing this as some kind of threat?"

"She's starting young" he growled, "I won't allow it."

After they'd woken up and after Carrie had assured Kurt that she'd lectured Emma on sneaking into Barrett's bed, they'd come out to the mall, the whole family and Barrett. As it was Hayato's first time in America, he was pretty amazed and had ran off to explore. But Barrett and Emma were right in front of them, holding hands.

"You're going to be one of _those_ fathers, huh?" Carrie rolled her eyes.

" _Those_ fathers?" he demanded.

"Y'know, _my_ father."

Kurt grimaced and laughed quickly, "I think your dad would like me more if we, uh, didn't have sex… in his kitchen."

"Or the sex video" she snickered, "Or the incident where I was blowing you off in the middle of his office."

"Mother of God, I am every father's nightmare" Kurt said randomly, eyes wide.

She laughed, elbowing him, "I know, you bad influence."

Kurt glanced at her then snorted, "Oh wait, I forgot who I was married to..." 

He laughed as she elbowed him harder, tossing his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek, "I'm kidding, I love your promiscuous habits. They keep me on my toes."

"Silly boy" she smiled before rolling her eyes, hearing questions from the paparazzi become rather deafening.

"I hope Hayato's okay" Kurt frowned, glancing at the reporters snap off pictures.

"He does look _a lot_ like you now so it probably wouldn't be too hard to figure out he's ours..." she frowned as well.

"Hayato looks like you, woman."

"The hell he does! I can't name any part of Hayato that even remotely resembles me!"

"I guess Emma does resemble you a bit more..." Kurt noted.

"Uh, no, both of our kids, your genes kicked my genes' asses."

He snickered, playfully pinching her side, "Emma definitely has your face, nose, and eye shape though."

Carrie pouted, "I guess..."

"Give me another one."

"Uh, no."

"Oh c'mon!" he pouted, "It could be my Christmas present for five whole Christmases."

Carrie couldn't help laugh, shoving him before retaking his hand, "That's Christmas for the rest of your life! Birthdays and anniversaries too."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, cocking a brow, "So just a whole eternity without gifts."

"No, Kurt" she 'nyahed'.

"Darn."

"Mrs. Inaba! Mrs. Inaba!"

She rolled her eyes again, resting her cheek against Kurt's shoulder. He glanced down at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yea...I'm just really glad you're here" she mumbled softly.

Her husband squeezed her tight, kissing her lips gingerly, "Me too."

"Mama, papa!"

Carrie blinked at their daughter who was pointing at the ice-cream place in the food court, "Can we get some ice-cream?"

Carrie glanced to her side and saw one of her guards signal another before nodding, "Go on sweetie."

Kurt grumbled as she skipped off with Barrett still attached to her side, "This sucks."

Carrie laughed and hugged his waist, looking up at him with a cute expression, "You said you'd buy me ice-cream, hubby."

"Did I?" he smirked before sighing, "I think I said if we were in kindergarten but I guess I can."

"Kurty, have I told you lately that I'm happy you're my hubby...?" she murmured, clenching his shirt.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of...nice" he frowned.

He laughed as she pinched his nipple, "I mean, I'm glad you're happy I'm your husband and that I'm here but what's up?"

"I guess I've felt lonely..." she admitted faintly.

"Don't" he murmured, "I'll always be here for you...whether it be by webcam or in flesh..."

"Mm, I think I like you in flesh."

"Oh baby."

She snickered and glanced at Barrett and Emma who were ordering still. She noticed that Barrett was kind of staring at them oddly, like he didn't understand why they were so lovey dovey. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen around these parts, that was for sure. Maybe it wasn't the PDA though but their relationship…

She wondered what kind of life he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bull. Absolute bull" growled Kurt, stretching out on the bed.

"You cannot get offended. At least she's not kissing him on the mouth" Carrie said from the bathroom.

"She shouldn't be kissing him at all!"

"She probably sees me kissing on her papa and thinks it's okay" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kurt crossed his arms and opened his mouth before stopping, startled. Carrie wasn't in the room but commented, "You were going to say then I should stop, huh?"

"Well, I'm not sure I'm _that_ concerned yet..."

She giggled and he sighed, "So...what are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe...well, you could talk to him?"

"What?" demanded Kurt, "Why me?"

"Because I make him nervous."

" _You_ make him nervous?" he snorted, "I'm pretty sure I've glared at him the entire time."

"Yea, but you're still not a celebrity, baby. Well...you sort of are. I've seen far too many duplicates of your pec shot in actresses' houses."

Kurt flushed, "Are you serious?"

"Yep. But I also want you to speak to him because…well, you were a young man when you were going through your ordeals. Maybe he needs that from someone."

Kurt swallowed that. "Maybe. I still think you're better suited…"

"But I'd appreciate it so much" she cooed.

He glowered, "Car-"

Kurt gawked when she walked out, stunned. Dressed in a tight dark red corset with white fur around the top and a tiny red thong with a garter, she bit her fingertip coyly.

"And I've been such an _awfully_ good girl..."

Gazing at her, Kurt swallowed and sat up on his knees, "...You know lying's a sin, right?"

Giggling, she pranced over to him, crawling into his arms. He moaned as he rubbed her back, burying his face into her neck. Carrie sighed, "So will you?"

"I don't know...what _will you_ do for me?" he questioned huskily, biting and nipping her neck.

"It's not a question of 'for you', silly, it's 'to you'" she purred.

"Damn..." he moaned, her fingers sliding down his pants.

"So will you?" she whispered into his ear.

"Okay..." he rasped, stretching against her touch.

She smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, kissing down his chest as she pushed him backwards gently, unsnapping his pants and dragging them down his hips.

"Carrie..." he murmured, closing his eyes, "If they're not drug addicts like you suspect and the kid just burned himself on something, you'll send him back, right?"

"I guess. 'Course, you'll have to tell Emma."

"Wha-?"

She immediately sucked him off to stifle all argument. Hell if she was going to be the one that kicked Emma's boyfriend out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wanna go!"

Kurt stared at his 'other woman' as Carrie so called her as she pinned him with the most pitiful look he'd ever seen. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Be strong, Kurt, she couldn't manipulate you forever.

"Em, just stay here, I promise daddy, brother...and Barrett will be back in a bit."

"But Emma wants to go!" she cried.

Carrie was on the phone with people, talking animatedly as she walked back and forth between the living room which they were in and the kitchen. He smiled tightly at her, wishing she'd...say something.

"I mean it, Emma, just stay for now. This is male time" he coughed.

"That's stupid! Why is papa being mean to me?!" she whined.

"I'm not being mean to you!" he protested, whining back.

This was the point where Joe said 'she broke him like a twig'. He knew he was getting played, he just couldn't help it. Hayato, standing nearby, rolled his eyes, saying in Japanese _"_ _Barrett will think you're spoiled."_

Emma balked, returning back, _"He does not!"_

" _How do you know that? You're being a brat and dad's being a pushover_ _"_ Hayato pointed back.

Kurt sulked, flustering, " _I am not a pushover_! _"  
_

"Stop speaking in Japanese, it's rude!" Carrie suddenly snapped, covering the mouthpiece on the phone.

Barrett indeed looked a bit mortified, standing in the crook of the entrance to the front door, wide-eyed. Kurt groaned and Hayato rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll say it in English...EMMA is A-"

" _Shut up!_ " Emma bellowed, tackling him.

They wrestled on the floor and Carrie just stared at them while Kurt shook his head, "And you want more of them?"

"Well…not on some days" Kurt grimaced.

"Ms. Em, here" Carrie commanded sharply, pointing to the space in front of her.

Emma had been pulling Hayato's ears roughly when she scowled, stalking over to her mother who was still on the phone. The blonde pointed to the couch, looking serious, "You sit there until your daddy gets back, young lady."

Emma pouted and stalked over to the couch, slamming down and crossing her arms, sulky. Kurt frowned, "Is a time-out necessary...?"

"Go get our stupid tree, _pushover_ " she glared at him, returning to her phone call. Pushover.

He grunted and picked up the ax, looking to Emma, "I'll be back as soon as possible, sweetie."

"Okay, papa..." she mumbled miserably, her chin rested on the arm of the sofa.

"Okay, let's go" he sighed, wanting to get this over with quick.

"Wait!" Emma called.

Kurt paused and wondered what she was going to tell him. She often stopped him on his way to work to say she would miss him or something. It had made his day...

"Does Barrett think Emma is spoiled?" she pouted.

...Damn it. Barrett looked very, very confused but shook his head, "Uh, no..."

"Okay" she brightened.

"He just doesn't know you that well" Hayato dragged his eyelid down at her.

"I'll beat you up!" she snarled.

" _Get out_ " Carrie growled, peeking out of the kitchen.

Emma leered at Hayato, saying darkly in Japanese, " _Sleep with one eye open."_

Kurt just stared at his daughter as Hayato stuck out his tongue at her, just so nonplussed his little sister threatened to kill him in his sleep because he guessed his whole family was crazy. So, violent tendencies...

"Bye-bye, Barrett!" she said happily.

...And boy crazy.

Definitely had to get this over with quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched as Hayato wandered around the wooded place designed for the purpose of choosing a tree and cutting it down as well. Carrie had thought it'd provide a perfect opportunity for him to talk to Barrett. Too bad he kind of lacked the desire to. He wasn't their kid so why even bother? But, remembering what Carrie said and clearing his throat, he mustered a faint smile for Barrett.

"So...Barrett...where ya' from?" So he could know where to take him back.

Barrett, sitting on a stump, frowned, "Queens."

"Oh, nice. You, uh, like it there?" he questioned absently.

"...Not exactly" Barrett answered softly, stuffing his hands into the coat Carrie apparently bought him.

"Why's that?" Kurt asked.

"Dunno...it's just not a nice place."

Kurt took the stump next to him, feeling kind of good that he was making easy progress, "Did you run away?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well, don't you think your parents miss you?" Kurt pressured.

Barrett's light blue eyes darkened considerably as a very, very strange smile crossed his face, "My family isn't like yours, Mr. Inaba."

Kurt blinked, startled, digesting that before going on, "Oh...? How so?"

"We aren't...happy."

"...I see" Kurt frowned, definitely understanding where the kid could be coming from there, considering his own family life growing up.

"Dad used to be a city official, y'know?" he murmured, "They fired him when they found he was doing some bad things with the money. Or, at least, that's what he tells me."

Kurt tilted his head, "What does he do now?"

"He sells drugs."

It was hard to hide his shock over such an easy admittance, "...Drugs?"

"Mm."

"...What about your mother?" Kurt quickly smiled, "I mean, what does she do?"

"Fucks."

Kurt sat and stared at him for a long time, "...What?"

"That's what she said when I asked her why she didn't have a job and she says her job is to fuck" he said as if he were talking about the weather.

Kurt's stomach turned and he tried to retrieve his senses, "I…I see. H-Huh. Guess you…don't really think they miss you?

"Not really. My mom says I'm a waste of space. She told me she would have gotten an abortion but she wanted to keep the five hundred pieces for pot and blow."

Kurt gaped wordlessly as Barrett turned to glance at him finally, "Why do you ask? Does Mrs. Inaba want me to go back?"

...Dear God.

"Uh...no, I-I was just curious" he quickly pasted on a smile, "You don't have to go anywhere until you're good and ready."

"Oh, okay. I promise I'll pay you guys back for everything" he said with a very painful innocence.

"...No...don't...worry about it..."

...What?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You cannot be serious" growled Carrie, fury quickly etching across her face.

Kurt watched the living room where the kids were making ornaments to decorate the tree out of random knick-knacks, "He said it so seriously I nearly fell over."

"'I would have gotten an abortion but I would rather use the five hundred pieces for pot and cocaine'" Carrie echoed, gritting her teeth, "Kurt, what kind of mother would even tell her son something like that? I can't even imagine telling Hayato directly about my drug stint or that he was even kind of a result of it.."

Kurt grunted, "Hayato didn't even touch that world. And Hayato was the gift that got you away."

Carrie stared into the living room before smiling sadly, "I used to look at him when he was a baby and think, 'this is my beautiful little boy. Where would I be without him?'"

Kurt stared at her as she bit her lip, anger retaking her essence, "And that some bitch can tell her own son that the one reason she kept him was because she wanted the money for drugs."

"I guess you were right. What are we going to do?" he asked softly.

"We're talking him back, of course."

Kurt froze and stared at his wife, absolutely floored, " _What_?"

"We'll take him back, send in the social workers to see for themselves, and he'll be removed" Carrie sighed.

Kurt calmed and nodded, "I see."

"Thing is, the system is as damaging as what they'll take him out of" she murmured, "Do we know anyone that needs a kid?"

"I would say maybe Joe but he's kind of hell-bent on having his own."

"Any one of my family could take him but I'm loathe to bring him to Japan where he knows nothing about our culture or language..." Carrie frowned, "So it'll have to be in the U.S. somewhere."

Kurt stared at the little boy who shyly smiled when Emma said he had green glitter on his cheek and was trying to scrub it off, laughing softly when Hayato told him something that made Emma throw a pipe cleaner at him.

"...Yea."


	22. Miracle on This Street, Part III

**Miracle on This Street, Part III**

 **Author's Note:** So hey! Remember this? It's now done! And if you've been reading Lessons in Life, this is the surprise, lol. Surprise!

Anyway, you're probably wondering why this has taken, oh, a year...when you read it, if you're one of my regular readers you can probably tell I definitely lost some steam on this story. It had to be finished because it'll show up again and my fanfiction motto is to finish anything I started. But I don't know, I just needed it out of the way.

Another problem is I'm on my laptop. Just something about it...I have to punch keys harder, the screen is weird and all attached and stuff, and I just have no creativity writing on this thing. But my PC has had it's annual 'I won't turn on longer than a minute' so that's gone for a bit...*sigh*

Anyway, that's it...formatting is odd because I'm also using Open Office instead of Word...Oh! Wait, wait. Okay, so I decided that the forumco website WILL be the home of all things this series and have actually posted a review for Animal Parade and an intro. Soon I'll have more stuff on there. Now that's it. Enjoy!

Emma rested her palms against the windowsill of the brownstone house, staring in awe at the magic outside. She'd seen snow at home, of course, just here there was just something even more magical about it. Perhaps comparable to painting a setting just a little different from another. It was beautiful.

Emma glanced down at her brother who was sleeping soundly, turned on his side and curled deeply underneath the thick down blanket.

The temperature control had broken in the third bedroom where she had been and no one was willing to fix them this close to Christmas. So Carrie just did the next best thing and moved her into the room with Barrett and Hayato. She had wanted to go to Barrett's bed but papa had been super against it so he was sleeping with Haya.

"What are you doing, Em?" mumbled Hayato sleepily.

"Nothing, Haya-nii" she answered, continuing to gaze out the window.

"Then come back to sleep" he grunted, tugging her back down under the covers, "You're letting out my pocket of heat."

"Haya-nii is like an old man with his 'pocket of heat'" she pouted.

Hayato grumbled at that before yawning, staring at the ceiling drearily, "God, now you've woken me up. What time is it?"

"6:30."

"Ugh..." he grumbled, turning on his side.

"Let's go play in the snow, big brother" she giggled, hugging his arm.

"Uh, at 6:30? I'll pass."

"Haya-nii used to be fun before he got a girlfriend" she observed sagely.

Hayato scowled, "I don't _have_ a girlfriend!"

"Silly nii-chan! Tsumaru told me you do" she informed, crossing her arms, "And Tsumaru is good at listening."

"Yea, well, she's just a girl, not a girlfriend" he muttered before returning his gaze to the ceiling, "Ugh, thanks _a lot_ , Emma."

"Now we can sleep tonight, Haya-nii! It's Christmas Eve" she informed him happily.

Sighing heavily, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head to get out the stiffness, "Fine."

Content, she pranced over to her next victim. "Barrett! We're going to play outside!" 

The boy's head shot up, alarmed, his hair a crazy mess as he stared around wide-eyed before his eyes glanced at the clock, " _Now_?"

"It's Haya and my tradition to wake up early" she told him solemnly, pulling him to sit up.

"A _forced_ tradition" muttered Hayato, wandering into the bathroom to wash his face.

But a good one! And…she wanted Barrett to be a part of it too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett sighed, miserable that, for once, he could sleep in a soft bed, have it nice and quiet, and feel... _safe_. And yet, he was waking up at the crack of dawn.

But Emma, little bright spark of energy that she was, dragged him and Hayato out once the two were suited up for the cold. He never found the magic in snow. Little kids laughed and squealed and were so content when they got just that right amount of snow to be out of school. Maybe if he could feel _that_ way, he'd feel something.

He jumped a little as Emma pushed him, "Stop daydreaming, Barrett!"

Hayato lifted a finger to his lips, "Shh, you'll wake mom and dad."

Their mom and dad. Barrett felt kind of dumb when he observed them. He'd truly thought that, well, they were divorced. Why stay apart this long? But the truth of the matter was, well, they were definitely happy. They constantly laughed and hugged and kissed and whispered amongst themselves...and not in just the public view either.

...He...didn't know much about that either.

"It's so soft" cooed Emma, looking up at the snowflakes falling from the sky.

Hayato stuffed his hands in his pockets solemnly, quietly observing the snowflakes fall. Barrett frowned, doing what they did, watching these snowflakes. They were cold, he thought as they struck his skin. White. He stuck out his tongue to allow one to fall on it. Tasted like absolutely nothing. A foreboding silence and kind of a cold, brisk smell. It was...snow.

But the other two seemed enraptured, amazed by something he just could not feel. Everything had to be so straight forward. His father often told him that only fools with no lives sat around, observing, thinking, pondering or whatever.

Barrett bowed his head, saddened. He wanted to see things in a way that made them great though. Not everything was so simple that it should just be taken for what it is. There was so much more to lots of things and all he could see was the relative side of it. Nothing more, nothing less. It is what it is: cold, white, tasteless, quiet, brisk smelling snow.

"Emma read that every snowflake has a different design" Emma informed, breaking the silence.

"Kind of crazy when you think about it" Hayato added, "Especially with so many of them."

Design? Snowflakes had designs? He just thought they were just pieces of ice that fell. Barrett swallowed, increasingly feeling like he was not only unimaginative but really, really dumb...he quietly started to wander to the front steps and sit on them where the snow hadn't been able to touch, deciding that they could do all the imagining for him. But...

"Does that slope not look like the sweetest thing ever?" Hayato suddenly questioned, looking over into an area between the streets.

"Squee! It's curvy!" Emma acknowledged.

"I'm glad I bought that glider" Hayato murmured, "Be right back."

"Yay!" 

Hayato stepped past Barrett, causing Emma to notice him. He quickly tried to smile as she wandered over to him but failed, giving a rather sharp grimace instead. She rested her tiny hands on his knees, staring at him. "Is Barrett okay?"

"I'm, uh, fine, just a little...uh, cold" he lied.

Lying to Emma probably wasn't a good idea though as she just stared at him, "Really."

It wasn't a question. He laughed nervously, clearing his throat as he shifted his gaze to anything but her. "Uh, I mean-the snowflakes. They're cold and, uh, tasteless. Kind of like water, actually. And, uh, it smells cold too. Does that make sense? Probably not. And...uh, it's...white..."

Emma cocked a brow at him, "Barrett doesn't see prettiness in snow."

He winced. Bull's eye. "I...don't see it."

"New snow is clean and pure, like a cool cleansing of everything" she said faintly.

"...But it's just snow" he mumbled before rapidly shaking his head, "You might be right, I don't know anything."

"That's not true" she assured him, squeezing his knee, "Not everyone can see prettiness in snow either, I'm sure. Like my Aunt Nyoko in the city, she just sees it as something that gets in the way and messes stuff up. She complains about shoveling it to get out of her driveway and the traffic."

"I rather like your vision more..." he murmured softly.

"Barrett is too serious. You'll get wrinkles."

"Emma, are you and your mom going back to Japan?" he asked, the idea striking him.

Emma seemed blank for a moment before a very strange look crossed her face, like it hadn't occurred to her at all. "...I...guess we will."

He stared up at the snow, frowning, "I'm glad I met you guys, y'know? I mean, it was weird, I was getting beat up on the street one minute and sleeping in a celebrity's house the next but I...I like you guys. You've shown me that...life really doesn't have to be the way it is."

Emma looked at him sadly as he laughed nervously, "But uh, I am depressed that I probably won't see you guys again."

"Barrett can't say that!" Emma insisted, upset.

"...Stuff happens." His father's favorite line from forever ago.

"It does. But it doesn't have to happen just any old way" Emma mused before staring at the porch, icicles hanging off the planks overhead, "My Uncle Koji, he told me that he met my Aunt Po when they were really young and that they didn't see each other until a whole ten or something years later. They'd promised they'd get married when they got older."

"Doesn't seem real" he said skeptically.

"We do have to work on Barrett's imagination" she sighed before shaking his knees, "So let's get married."

"Yea, sure" he said simply.

"You don't mean it at all!" she scowled, "You already suck as a husband!"

"How do you _know_ I suck as a husband? You've never been married" he pointed out.

"Because you do, dork face."

He sighed, though smiling for whatever reason, "I don't think I should agree, we don't seem all that compatible."

"You can't renege now, it's in writing."

"No it's not!"

"But it will be as soon as I can get to a pen and paper" Emma assured before smiling up at the snowflakes, "Mm..."

He stared up and wished for a moment that he had more feeling, more life. He wanted that kind of sparkle he saw in her and her brother's eyes when something amazing happened. Maybe he'd just seen snow too many times. Maybe at one time he'd seen it as magical too. Maybe he just didn't believe in 'amazing'.

Emma covered his eyes suddenly, instructing him, "Close your eyes."

"Why...?"

"Just do it."

Sighing, he closed his eyes as she removed her hand. He warmed just a tiny bit when she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, a meek gesture, entirely different from what he was really used to. A meek, chaste kiss from some girl that had all the finer things in life that he hadn't the right to dream of but seemed ready to share with him. It was a warmth he couldn't fathom when they were sitting out in the coldest of colds. It was...strange.

"...I guess...is that kind of what snow's supposed to be like?" he questioned slowly.

"What? Emma just wanted to kiss someone else on the lips to give it a shot. It wasn't that exciting" she said.

Barrett probably would have rolled his eyes. Sighing instead, he shook his head, "Awful, awful."

Before she could comment, Hayato had returned with his glider in hand, Emma dashing to him, excited. Barrett followed after them, staring at the snow, a renewed sense of everything, of the fact that the sun still rose on this cold day.

Maybe...that was what amazing was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, that's it-"

"Kurt, please."

Inaba Kurt sulked at his wife as she smirked back at him, the two standing side by side in the doorway. The floor under them was wet with apparently melted snow tracked into their living room, three sets of winter boots strewn haphazardly at the doorway. But of course Carrie didn't care about such trivial things...and she didn't really mind what Kurt was ready to spaz over. Emma was pretty much sitting straight forward in Barrett's lap, her head rested against his chest and his arms wrapped around her loosely. Hayato was at the other side, all three dead to the world.

Grunting, Kurt wandered toward the door and stared out at the snow. "...How about it, Carrie? Want to go sledding with me?"

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "That's random."

"I need to cool off" he grumbled.

Carrie pouted, "And here I thought you wanted to spend snow time with me..."

He laughed, turning around and kissing her forehead, "Carrie, I would love it if you spent snow time with me."

Grabbing his thick coat, he wandered out and stared around, seeing the kids had definitely left their mark on the snow covered yard, ridden with almost refilled foot prints. Hayato's glider sat on the stoop of the porch, looking as if they'd caught some hills when they had been outside. Staring at the snow, he blinked when Carrie came out, looking around.

"I haven't played in the snow in forever..." she admitted before squeaking as she kind of slid.

"Woah, woah" Kurt called as he rushed over to steady her.

"I don't like snow" she pouted, grasping him, scowling.

He chuckled huskily, staring down at her as her as she gazed around from her place in his arms, the snow falling in her hair, "You just have to be careful."

She sighed before falling backwards, spreading her arms, "Hopefully it doesn't come out a devil..."

Laughing, Kurt slammed down beside her, staring at the white overcast sky, "Baby, what are we going to do with him?"

"Got me" Carrie sighed, "I really don't want to take him back to pot-over-baby woman."

He glanced at her knowingly before sighing miserably, "Carrie..."

"What?"

"We can't keep him."

Carrie glowered toward him before staring up as well, "I guess I'm that predictable, huh? Just why not? I was thinking about it again: he's a smart kid, I bet he could adapt. And your reason against it better not be because of Emma either."

Kurt groaned, "Carrie, think about it for a second: he's ten-years-old. Even if he's smart, like you said before, Japanese and our culture is hundreds of years apart from English. And besides, we also just can't take him. We'd have to get his parents to agree."

"Kurt, it's easy to buy a drug addict off" she rolled her eyes.

"Carrie, what the hell would that do if it got out to the tabloids?" he demanded, "'Oh, she bought a little boy from drug dealers. Huh, she admitted in a magazine she also used to do drugs so what's up with that?'"

"Tabloids can go to hell!"

Waving a hand, he sat up and stroked her hair, "I worry endlessly about you."

"Don't" she commented crossly, turning her head.

"Don't get upset with me" he whispered, kissing her temple, "You know I always comply with what you want anyway."

Turning her head towards him again, she took his hand, "It's important that _both_ of us agree though. And if...you're really, really against it..."

Kurt stared at her before mumbling, "Let me...think on it. I...don't like it either, that...well, a ten-year-old kid even knows to say stuff like that then he's actually living with it."

Carrie nodded and turned over so she was on top of him, kissing his lips, "Mm, I know you'll make the right decision, whatever it is."

"So much faith" he smiled wistfully.

"Maybe I'll try to talk to him today myself" Carrie sighed, sitting up.

She squealed as he picked her up, carrying her back toward the house, "I'm already cold. Warm me up in bed."

"Horn dog" she snickered.

He gasped as something apparently tackled him at the knees. Glancing down, he pursed his lips, "What do _you_ want?"

Emma pouted, "Emma always greets daddy!"

"Puh-lease, go back to your beloved Barrett" Kurt commented crossly.

Carrie laughed, kneeing him, "Be nice, she's your baby."

"Daddy doesn't love Emma but Emma loves daddy!" Emma whined.

Kurt gasped again, setting Carrie on her feet before snatching Emma up, kissing her cheeks, "I love my baby Emma doll too!"

"You two sicken me" Carrie said simply, watching them cuddle.

"Thanks" snickered Kurt, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her loudly on the lips.

Carrie sighed and smiled as Kurt held them both, "You love mama too, right Emma?"

"Mama is mean to Emma" Emma stated with a pout, "She put me in time-out."

"Oi! I see how it is. That's fine, I still love my baby girl."

Emma giggled and hugged her, "Emma loves mama too!"

"Now _I'm_ going to get sick."

Carrie smirked back at her son who was rubbing his eyes, wandering toward the kitchen, "Hold your horses, you, you have to get a mama kiss too."

"Bleh..." he grumbled as Carrie kissed his cheeks.

"I want my cute cuddly Hayato back" Carrie sighed, hugging his neck.

Barrett woke next, sitting on the couch and watching their sugary family bliss. Carrie glanced over her shoulder at him and laughed, letting Hayato go, "Sorry, Barrett, we're a crazy family. Did you rest well?"

"Yes, ma'am" he blushed.

"I have to run an errand. Why don't you come with me? I bet you haven't done all your shopping" Carrie offered.

Barrett's blue eyes brightened some, nodding. Emma pouted, "Emma has to stay here, huh?"

"Yep, you have the duty of getting your daddy warm" Carrie instructed simply.

"Daddy _is_ cold..." she observed, hugging the man's neck.

Kurt smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, baby boo."

"Go get dressed, Barrett, and we'll have breakfast before we head out" Carrie smiled.

He nodded, heading upstairs as Carrie sighed. What a world...

Her laptop situated downstairs suddenly 'bringed' and she blinked, wandering over. She'd apparently received a video message request. Kurt wandered over behind her, Emma still situated in his arms, and scowled, flushing when he read who it was from, "Holy jeez, Carrie."

She grinned, the message from her self-labeled contact named 'real daddy', and clicked 'open'. Izumi Cliff appeared, saying something to someone who was nearby. Emma giggled, "Grandpa!"

The man's attention returned to them and he smiled, "Hey, angel. How are my girl's doing?"

Kurt handed Emma off to Carrie as he probably didn't fit that 'my girls' criteria and wandered into the kitchen to hopefully start breakfast. "I think we're good. Right, Em?"

"Yep!"

The man sighed, "I don't know how I feel about this though. My grandkids and my baby girl away on Christmas."

"Aww, papa, we'll be home soon. We've pretty much wrapped up all the film" Carrie assured, "Maybe three or four days after Christmas."

"All right, I suppose" he sighed again before cocking a brow, "Have you seen your brother?"

"I haven't seen Takeru in like, a year" Carrie rolled her eyes, "Our social tracks don't cross very often and when they do, we usually pretend we don't know each other."

Cliff rolled his eyes as well, "I don't know if I follow the logic behind that but I guess I'm not in that career track..."

"It's a tough world" Carrie sighed, stroking Emma's curls, "How's mama?"

"Kind of drunk so you'll probably have to talk to her tomorrow."

Carrie laughed, her eyes narrowing a bit, "Mom? She usually doesn't drink a lot."

"Well, she definitely hit the wine a little harder than usual" he smirked, glancing behind him as loud Christmas carols echoed.

"Oi! It's my munchkin face!"

Carrie cocked a brow as Joe, boisterous as ever, pretty much forced his face in the camera. Emma giggled, "Uncle Joe!"

"I was talking to my _daddy_ , jerk, go away" Carrie stuck out her tongue.

Joe stuck out his tongue too and Cliff laughed, "I have to go check on something for a few anyway, baby doll, I'll be back in a few."

"Uncle Joe, did you get Emma something cool for Christmas?" Emma questioned as the man took Cliff's place.

"Of course" he agreed, "I got you a doll that speaks in Russian."

Carrie snickered as Emma blinked, "Uncle Joe, Emma isn't Russian!"

"I know that, munchkin face, but it looks just like you. I can't help if it speaks in Russian though!"

Kurt came back in for a moment, holding a spatula, "Hey, how do you want your eggs?"

"...Kurt?"

Kurt glanced at the screen and the two brothers stared at each other for a long moment before Carrie questioned, "Am I missing something?"

"Just that last I checked, you were in America" Joe said slowly.

"I am in America" Carrie agreed simply.

"You son of a bitch, you didn't tell me you were leaving!" Joe scowled.

"Don't insult our mother like that" Kurt said simply.

Carrie smirked widely, "Don't you think he'd be there if he were in Japan?"

"Not with the way he's been acting! All doom and gloom, 'I miss my baby!', 'I'm not used to so much testosterone anymore!' crap" Joe flaunted.

Carrie laughed and Kurt glared at him, "I will kill you when I get back."

"Psh, you're a billion miles away. Now I can tell you what I _really_ think is going on."

"Know what I think? You like men."

"I think you wear dresses when no one's looking."

"I think you look at gay porn when no one's looking."

"I bet skirts suit you, you always had girly thighs."

Carrie sighed, "Really not cool, guys."

"You're right, Carrie" Joe sighed deeply. "Just I want him to know we're all okay for him to be true to himself and he can stop pretending he enjoys banging his wife…"

"Oh, he does a great job at pretending, that's for sure" Carrie grinned.

"I am so done with you two" Kurt glowered.

"Wait, who's pretending to like banging who?" said a voice from the other side.

Emma waved when Yagami Jyun appeared. "Hi, Uncle Jyun!"

"Hey, lady" he greeted before winking at Carrie, "Ladies."

" _Possibly_ including Kurt" Joe added.

"I'm looking at _possibly_ throwing you through a window as a good way to waste you..." Kurt mused, stroking his chin as he went back to the kitchen.

"Scrambled, baby" Carrie called.

"Oh jeez, we have to go do something" Joe sighed, "Your family and its crazy traditions."

"I love our traditions!" Carrie scowled before smirking at Jyun, "And I _expect_ our shot tradition to continue, Jyun."

Jyun grinned, "Well, I kind of promised to not drink as much but I might be able to take a few, just for you."

"Aww, I love you, baby."

"Love you too, boo."

"Gag" Joe stuck out his tongue.

"Yea, that's what you need, punk" Carrie stuck out her tongue.

"Aww, but I love you, angel fluffy pumpkin cake."

Carrie laughed, "I love you too, sugar cotton candy pie!"

"How warm and gay" Jyun commented simply.

"Jyun-"

"God, Carrie, can't I utilize a thesaurus sometimes without being called an asshat?!"

Carrie laughed again, really wishing she were home for the holidays. Jyun and Joe imparted more normal non-sugar partings and she smiled, clicking off the webcam. Emma was asleep in her lap, the dumb excitement of her elders probably wearing her out. Carrie smiled and kissed Emma's temple. She did love her baby. She wanted what was best for both of her children.

Glancing back as Barrett wandered down the steps, she bit her lip. Thing was...

Was she trying to do too much now, wanting the best for Barrett too?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arc the arrow, angles sing!" Emma sang, playing the piano Carrie had in the room with the tree.

Kurt smiled at her as he leaned against the wall, sipping a glass of wine, "I think it's 'hark the herald, angel's sing', baby boo."

"Nah uh!"

He chuckled and Hayato sighed, rolling his eyes as he put his gifts under the tree, catching Emma's attention quickly.

"What'd onii-san get me!?" she questioned, leaping on his back.

"Dunno, you'll see" he shrugged.

"Onii-san will like Emma's gift. I got outside insight this time" she stated seriously.

He chuckled and balanced her in his arms, "I like your gifts. I don't expect such effort from a oompa loompa."

"Emma is not a oompa loompa!"

Hayato laughed as she pulled his cheeks before jumping when a flash went off. He glared at his father who was holding his phone, grinning.

"It was just too cute _not_ to catch..."

"Grr, give me that, dad" he scowled.

"You're going to have to _take_ it from me, little man" Kurt stuck out his tongue.

Kurt laughed as Hayato started to attack him but of course his pre-teen still wasn't quite as tall as he was. Emma squealed, delighted, as Hayato leaped up and down, trying to grab it from Kurt's stretched hand.

"Nee nurr" Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"You're such a jerk, dad!"

Kurt grinned and caught his son in one muscular bicep and kissed his forehead. Hayato writhed in disgust. "That is just _wrong_!"

"Emma wants a daddy kiss!" Emma proclaimed.

Kurt cooed, kissing her cheek, "I'll always give my Emmy a kiss."

He jumped when the door opened and scowled, "About time, sheesh."

Emma giggled and dropped from Hayato's arms, skipping over to Barrett who was peeking in. He held up an arm and rushed upstairs. Emma scowled, "Emma demands to be acknowledged!"

"One sec! I have to wrap presents!" he called.

Emma, naturally placated with that answer, called, "Mama?" 

Kurt frowned, also confused when his wife didn't appear immediately. A few moments later, Carrie walked into the house very slowly. Kurt cocked a brow as she wordlessly went into the kitchen. What? She…she spoke to Barrett some more today, apparently, or that was the plan. What could have possibly been worse than what he'd already told Kurt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Emma kissed me today."_

 _Carrie blinked, "Did she now? She seems to be fond of that."_

" _But this time it was on the lips."_

 _Carrie paused momentarily before smiling nervously, "Well, that's cute, but uh, just so her daddy doesn't destroy you you should probably keep that to yourself."_

 _He blinked innocently and she cleared her throat, "I think Emma likes you."_

 _"She's kind of young" he ironically stated._

 _Carrie chuckled, picking out vegetables for Christmas dinner, "Well, that's a bit, uh, coincidental, ay?"_

 _"Maybe" he allowed, "But she's way different. She makes me feel special."_

 _"AWW, you two are SO cute. I wish you were older so I could support this relationship more but…"_

 _Barrett stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed, staring around at the fruits in the grocery store, "I wish I knew how to interact with her more. I'm used to older women."_

 _Carrie glanced at him, "Oh? How so?"_

 _"They're my mother's friends. They kind of like doing weird stuff to me but my dad said it'd make a man out of me so whatever" Barrett shrugged._

 _Carrie stared at him blankly, "...What?"_

 _He blinked back, "What?"_

 _"Have you...had...to do strange thing with...women as in..." Carrie really wanted to tip toe, but..._

 _"I've had sex, I guess. They say I can't do much because I'm young but I'd do in a pinch" he frowned thoughtfully before giving her a nervous look, "I don't like it at all though. My dad said something's wrong with me, 'those women are hot' but it doesn't feel right."_

 _Carrie felt her stomach turn in knots as she blanched, a grave disbelief drowning her thought processes as she practically dropped the potatoes she was picking out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders._

" _No, n-nothing-nothing is wrong with you, sweetie."_

 _She could tell he was blushing as he murmured, "It's okay, Carrie. I'm not sad or confused about anything anymore. It's just my life."_

...Just his life? A ten-year-old, just barely in the game, had come to accept that his parents were drug addict dealers? Had come to accept that his mother 'fucked' as a 'career'? Or that she only kept him because any other choice would cut into her cocaine fund?

...Or that apparently they let their friends molest their son at ten-years-old?

" _Carrie_."

She yelped, stunned, having walked into her kitchen like a mindless drone, staring out the window and not having even noticed her husband behind her, his brows creased.

"Baby, I've called you like ten times. Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine!" she blurted, her tone strangely weak sounding to herself

Kurt frowned even more, "What happened? Did Barrett tell you more?"

...God help her, she wanted him to be embellishing. She wanted this to be some fabricated tale, something he saw on some late-night drama and thought would make a good story. She wanted him to have a beautiful family, one where his mother loved him unconditionally and his father was just like Kurt. It may have been disturbing tale if he were making it up but the idea that his father told him 'something was wrong with him' because women were trying to sleep with a child?

Could a mother...allow such things? Allow her ten-year-old son to be used by her drug addict friends like... _t_ _hat?_

She closed her eyes, so tired and confused. The last thing she heard was Kurt calling her name…

Would...that have been her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy..."

Inaba Kurt rubbed his brow, weary and honestly growing a little irritable with his children, as he glanced behind him, glowering. Emma, Hayato, and Barrett were huddled behind the door, staring in with concern. He knew they were frightened but he also knew that it was after midnight.

"Guys" he grunted, "Your mother will be fine, I promise. She just needs some rest."

"But dad-" Hayato mumbled.

"I bet she'll be awake before all of us tomorrow, waiting to open up presents because all of you are too exhausted" he insisted, "Just go to bed, all right? I swear that I won't let anything happen to her, okay?"

They all exchanged glances before Hayato whispered, "...Okay."

He sighed, relieved, as the three shuffled away reluctantly to their room. He turned back to the huge king size bed Carrie had in the room where she laid, covers tucked under her chin. Kurt stared at her miserably, stroking back the limp tendrils of sweaty hair that had managed to cover her forehead. She didn't have a fever but she was having some very frantic dream that had her sweating and he she only woke up for brief instances. He _almost_ called the ambulance when she collapsed in the kitchen but she became coherent enough to advise she just needed sleep. But she was sweating and mumbling so _something_ was wrong.

"You never get sick..." he murmured to her, "Never. What's the deal?"

He wasn't used to it nor did he like it. Sure, he didn't like when anyone he loved was sick but Carrie? Carrie was too...invincible for something like an illness. His shoulders drooped, helpless. This sucked.

"Kurt..."

Jumping a bit, startled, he looked down at her. Her blue eyes were open and bleary. He couldn't help but smile with relief, taking her hand gently and kissing her palm, "There you are. You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry..." she rasped, shifting a bit.

Kurt shook his head, kissing her forehead, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Carrie gazed at the ceiling, her lids heavy, as she murmured, "I'm confused, Kurt."

"About what?" he asked tenderly.

She tilted her head towards him and sighed, "Barrett...told me some other things."

He frowned and she quickly relayed what he'd said. Kurt just stared at her before laughing slowly, a tone laden with absolute disbelief.

"You're...kidding, right? Their...ten-year-old son...?"

Carrie smiled humorlessly, "Why not? He's just a 'waste of space'. Kurt...I...can't...I don't even want to take him back there even briefly. But...he's...he's been taught different things than our kids. What...what kind of effect would that have on them? I'm...confused."

He was silent for a moment before kissing her forehead again, smiling gently for her sake before crawling in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering to her lovingly.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, baby. Be happy. We can worry about all the bad stuff later."

Carrie sighed, exhausted, but nodded in agreement. She had to...

She wanted this to be a good Christmas for everyone there. Especially Barrett.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the love of God, _Kurt_ , I am fine!" Carrie scowled, addressing her son.

Kurt glowered at his wife, "I resent that. But you should relax, baby, you passed out yesterday."

Inaba Hayato just frowned though, being the kind of nervous jittery one forcing Carrie to relax on the couch and not really move to get anything. "Give me a break, mom, I have _never_ seen you sick, sheesh!"

"It's your daddy's fault."

"It always is" Kurt sighed.

Carrie kissed his cheek and hugged his arm as she relaxed against his side, "You guys just open your presents. I'm perfectly fine."

So they went at it, a flurry of paper and gushing over everything. Kurt watched them with a smile before glancing to his wife and clearing his throat, reaching into his pocket. Carrie sent him a look.

"Oi, I thought you promised that you wouldn't get me anything since I missed your birthday."

"The hell I care about birthday presents now, you? It just means I'm getting effin' old" he grunted, putting the box in her hands.

She sighed and opened it before squealing, laughing and elbowing him, "You're such a perv!"

"I think they're quite lovely" he said simply.

"I should go try them on" she stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now...that's my present for later" he purred, kissing her.

She snickered and put the pair of diamond pasties inside her pocket, shaking her head. And she was the bad one. She ducked down and grabbed a package from under the tree. Kurt sent her a look this time.

"I told _you_ not to get me anything either as usually it's something like, oh, an Aston Martin or a _huge_ sailboat."

"You'd live on that thing if I let you" she prodded.

"Hell yea I would, but still."

She giggled and he sighed, ripping a long piece off the face of the huge box before laughing incredulously, pulling the wrapping paper back in place, "You're so wrong."

"Well, I missed your birthday, like I said I would..." she sighed airily.

"I thought I said I wanted the cross though" he commented with a sigh.

"Baka, you said the swing!"

"You got daddy a swing, mama?" questioned Emma.

Kurt cleared his throat, petting her hair, "It's a...mommy and daddy swing. No Emma's or...kids."

"That's no fair!" she pouted cutely.

Carrie laughed and got on the floor closer to her kids, "Whatcha got, baby?"

"Yay! Mama got me the paintbrushes!"

Kurt blinked slowly, "You got our daughter paintbrushes...?"

"Emma wanted them! See? They're pretty!" she gushed, showing him the brushes that corkscrewed and...were iron?

"That's pretty cool..."

"She wanted them" sighed Carrie before grabbing another present, "Check this out though."

Emma ripped it open and squealed as Kurt leered at her, "Carrie, _why_ does our six-year-old need an iPhone?"

"Because I want my baby to know about all the greats like Led Zeppelin and Ozzy, duh" she said haughtily.

Kurt smiled at that though his brows rose, "I never saw Emma as a...Zeppelin Ozzy type but uh, sure."

Hayato scowled, "I want an iPhone! I'm older."

Carrie sighed and handed him a present and he grinned, "Sweet."

"Hey, _I_ want an iPhone" Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"I gave you an _iPad_. What happened to that?" scowled Carrie.

"Oh yea, about that…itt kind of...uh, broke."

Carrie stared at him plainly, "And how did it 'kind of' break?"

"Well, let's just say Temple Run isn't my game."

Carrie laughed, elbowing him, "Idiot!"

Barrett sat shyly on the edge, slightly beside Emma. He hadn't opened any presents yet, Carrie suddenly noted. Smiling, she handed him a box. "Here you are, Barrett, you get the green one."

He looked up, surprised, and Emma giggled, "Yay!"

"Uh, you didn't have to" he blushed, though he looked happy.

"Mama, mama, here's my present!" Emma announced, handing her presents out to all of them.

"Aww, daddy loves it" cooed Kurt, hugging her knees as he untied one of his many bandanas to replace it with the new one Emma got him.

"And you know you have too many bandanas when..." Carrie teased.

He stuck out his tongue and she gasped when she opened her present, "Aww, Ms. Em, it's so pretty! I love it."

Carrie strummed the guitar and Kurt smiled as Hayato blinked, surprised, "Ah! I don't have this one yet! Thanks Em."

Barrett blushed as Emma handed him his present, "Merry Christmas, Barrett!"

He said a shy thanks and started to unwrap the presents...before his eyes started to glow. "Oh! It's- it's the new Nintendo system..."

"I knew you wanted it when we walked in!"

"Th-thank you..."he whispered.

Carrie started playing something and sighed, "I can't make you love me if you don't. I can't make your heart feel something it won't..."

"It's Christmas, woman, no depression" sulked Kurt, standing to make breakfast.

She laughed, "Jeremiah was a bullfrog; was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine. And he always had some mighty fine wine. Joy-y-y-y to the world, all the boys and girls; joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me."

Kurt smirked at that, "Well, if you want to go in the direction of campfire songs..."

Emma giggled, grabbing Barrett's arm, "C'mon! Let's hook up your new system!"

"O-okay."

Carrie watched as he wandered away and sighed, standing to follow Kurt into the kitchen where he was preparing the cinnamon rolls they traditionally had. Leaning against the counter, she frowned.

"Do...you think he's happy?"

"I couldn't have been happier when I got my Wii U for Christmas" Kurt said rather absently.

Carrie cocked a brow at that...before smiling, "Okay."

She blinked as her cell phone rang and picked it up, greeting all her relatives and wishing them a 'Merry Christmas" before looking in on the kids, all three playing happily with each other, even Barrett's usually sheepish shy somber face lit up with the excitement of a child.

He...was a child, she thought, bitterly clenching her fists. He was a child that shouldn't know anything about drugs. He shouldn't be having sex. How dare his parents take this away from him?

Taking a breath, she smiled as Kurt sauntered out, kissing her temple as he put food on the table and called the kids. They scurried in, seating themselves to eat quickly and uttering a quick 'itedakimasu' so they could return to their new things. Even Barrett did too.

...He could. She knew he could adapt to Japan. Slumping, she bit her lip. But, like Kurt said, she'd have to ask first. And why would they give their son to her? Why had she even thought to buy them off? Like Kurt said, it was pretty unethical, just the sort of thing the tabloids would love to hear about and it seemed wrong in its own way.

There...had to be a way. Just had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"H-hey, Emma..."

Inaba Emma looked up, blinking, when Barrett shyly came up beside her, "I-I uh, didn't have time to wrap your present last night after your mom got sick so-so I just got to it. Merry Christmas."

Emma giggled and left her new dolls to come and sit beside him on the bed. Clearing his throat, he handed her a tiny box and mumbled, "I-it's not that great but...I couldn't get that much money."

Emma shook her head prettily and unwrapped it, 'oohing', "It's pretty!"

It was a small ring, small enough to fit her small hand. It had a decent sized pink jewel on it nestled in silver. She put it on her finger and giggled, hugging him, "Thank you, Barrett-san!"

Flustered, he nodded and she looked at him cutely, "Do you want to call your parents, Barrett? It is Christmas."

"...They wouldn't know the difference" he muttered.

She stared at him, confused and he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "...Either way, I should be heading back soon. It's...it's been so great but they're probably going to be so angry with me."

Emma looked upset about that before smiling brightly, "I'll write Barrett every day! And send you Christmas and birthday gifts too! And when I'm old enough, I'll come visit on my own!"

Barrett nodded slowly before giving her a faint kiss and mumbling shyly, "I'll...miss you."

"Emma!"

Emma frowned as her father suddenly marched into the room and squeaked when he rather unceremoniously snatched her up. "Papa! What are you doing?"

Kurt didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room. Hayato was playing with his new iPhone when he walked in and frowned as Kurt placed her beside him.

"Don't let her out of your sight!" he said almost angrily, marching out.

Hayato cocked a brow, "Sheesh, what did you do now?"

Emma huffed, "Nothing! Dad's just being a meanie! Barrett just gave me a ring and a little itty bitty kiss!"

She started to march away too but Hayato pulled her back, "Ah, no, little sister, you're staying here until dad states otherwise. I'm not getting in trouble for you."

Emma sent him an angry look but he just rolled his eyes. "He's been really upset about your little Barrett obsession, y'know? And you're six, act like it and stop being so infatuated with a little boy and kissing and stuff. You're moving too fast."

Emma sighed, slumping, her chin on the bed, "But you guys don't understand. I...I just want to help him."

Hayato glanced at her, surprised, before sighing, "Then if that's all you mean by it, Em, everything will be fine. Buy really, start acting your age. You know there's a pyramid of stages and if you skip your childhood stage you'll have to repeat it somewhere? I learned that in school."

She just looked at him sulkily, "Emma _does_ act her age...but doesn't mean I have to be dumb either."

Clicking through his apps, he shot her a quick look and shrugged, "I suppose it doesn't."

"What do you think daddy's going to do to Barrett?"

"It's dad. He does what all the dads do best in this family: freak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie stared at her husband as he paced madly, wondering how he'd react when Emma decided she wanted to sneak out at night and go to parties or bring home a boyfriend covered in tattoos and the like. Well, the heart attack may kill him but...

"I used to kiss Jyun" she said reasonably, "And I don't mean in like a country backhick cousin way, just as a show of affection."

He grunted and she continued, "I used to kiss Mu too."

 _That_ garnered her a very dark glare. She cringed. Okay, well, she should have known better on that one but all the same...

"He can't stay" Kurt stated after a moment, "He just can't."

"Kurt, really" Carrie said in a disapproving tone, "He's obviously got a tough life in a world we lived first hand so why are you freaking and ready to throw him back to the wolves because of a little kiss he gave Em?"

He turned and his navy gaze seemed frustrated, "I'm not completely cold-hearted, Carrie, damn it. Everything you told me, the things he told me, things 10-year-olds shouldn't have firsthand accounts of, they _sicken_ me. I don't begin to approve of the things they're doing to their child! But he can't stay _here._ "

Carrie glared at him, "And why not?"

" _Because_ of what he told you!"

Puzzled, she scowled, "What do you mean?"

"He's sexually active" Kurt said, fighting a flinch, "He... _knows_ what sex is. He knows how to...do things. He's _experienced_."

...It had been a long while since Carrie got so enraged with her husband that she near saw red, she almost was confused about what she was feeling. Taking a long deep breath to fight lashing or attacking, she folded her hands in her lap and stated slowly: "You think...Barrett is going to use his premature knowledge of sex...on Emma, don't you?"

"It stands to reason, doesn't it?" he demanded.

Carrie squeezed her hands tighter and forced an indulgent smile, "That would imply he _chose_ to have sex, wouldn't you think?"

"That's not what I'm saying" Kurt sighed, exasperated, "But-but if we were to adopt him, when he turned twelve or thirteen, he'd be entering that stage with a little more information than the average bear, okay? And...Em would only be eight or nine. Do you know that nowadays kids are having sex at the age of eight? It...it's not right and we can't risk it."

She toyed with her hair rapidly. Kurt wasn't ignorant, he probably knew she was fighting the desire to punch him in the face.

But he couldn't help it! "Carrie, seeing my six year old daughter sitting on a bed kissing a boy that has apparently had penetrative sex _already_? It scares me senseless. I know you and Em like him but it's too much of a risk. I...I don't want my little girl growing up faster than she already is."

"What do you propose?" Carrie said rather dryly, "Take him back, forget we ever saw him?"

"Of course not! We'll...take him back, report them, like you'd planned" he said, apparently hoping to appease her with her own idea.

However, it didn't have the wanted effect. "Whatever."

She started to walk out of the room wordlessly and he followed, "Carrie!"

He gingerly grasped her shoulders, pleading, "We're still going to help him, Car, I promise. We...we just can't adopt him, okay? Doesn't that seem reasonable though? Children are so much work and he's-he's not from Japan, he'd have such a hard time. I know you've bonded with him a little but that should just help you realize that maybe this is what's best for him."

"Whatever makes it okay for you, Kurt. Just thanks for ruining my plans, as usual."

He recoiled, his cheeks burning, "What the f—k is that supposed to mean, Carrie?"

Carrie didn't want to talk anymore. It was just stupid. But he grabbed her arm, "What does that _mean_ , Carrie?"

She glared at him, trying to tug away but he wouldn't let go. "So what have I done to ruin your plans, huh? Have I not taken care of the kids completely by myself almost over two-thirds of the time without you? Huh? Have I told you not to be an actress like you wanted to be and take care of our kids, is that it?"

"KURT-"

"Or I guess I ruined your plans because I knocked you up, right? If it weren't for me, you'd still be Will's drug whore, right? I must have _way_ ruined that _dream._ Maybe if I hadn't, you'd have a Barrett too!"

She slapped him clean across the face, shrieking, "How dare you?!"

Kurt grimaced and the patter of footsteps came down the steps, "Mom?"

Carrie trembled and Hayato scowled, "Hey, what's going on, guys...?"

"Don't you worry, baby" Carrie shivered, glaring angrily at Kurt, "Why don't you go tell your sister and Barrett to come down for dinner?"

Kurt rubbed the broken flesh of his lip and uttered, "I'm not hungry."

Carrie's eyes narrowed as he stalked away and she huffed, rubbing her throbbing brow as Hayato frowned thoughtfully, "Did...did that have something to do with Emma?"

"No...yes...no..." she mumbled, "Just go get them for me, okay?"

He nodded slowly before pausing and giving her a kiss on the cheek before quickly shuffling away. Gazing after him, she smiled wistfully as a tear rolled down her cheek. Was that what Kurt thought? That she hated him for getting her pregnant and getting her out of the world of drugs and prostitution? What a thing to hate someone for.

No, no, she didn't think that. He just had a penchant for shutting her down quickly when she even tried to make suggestions. He almost never heard her out immediately. Like with this Christmas stay, he didn't ask Woody for time beforehand or the kids if they perhaps were interested. It was never…discussed. He told her once he wasn't great with that but jeez.

Now though, she just wanted them to discuss it with less vindictiveness. Like, did he really think she hadn't put the welfare of her children into the equation too? Maybe she hadn't thought, 'oh, Barrett would sleep with Emma' or something but...but she knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. She knew he had a lot of bad things that he had to be deprogrammed of. Not the bad deprogramming, just the kind where she wanted to realize that he was still a little boy.

...But what Kurt had said was right, she thought as she miserably walked towards the kitchen. He took care of the children a majority of the time and if he thought Barrett was too much of a flight risk, that was more his choice than hers. She knew that. She could take a little time off for the transition, sure, but it'd be back to work eventually and it would take time.

Honestly though? 'It wasn't fair', she thought as she fought tears.

...She just wanted to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma, baby doll, we're going."

Kurt stood at the door, frowning, as he glanced into the living room where Emma was curled away into the edge of the couch, balled up. His shoulders slouched and he looked at her pitifully though she wasn't going to deign to look at him.

"Come on, baby. Don't you want to say 'good-bye' to Barrett?" he questioned softly, hoping to get some non-angry reaction.

"No! Go away, I hate you!"

He flinched and glanced at Carrie who just gazed at the door. He somehow managed to anger all the females in his life.

Emma was pissed at him because he hadn't allowed her or Barrett that much contact the last few days. Kurt just didn't think it was healthy for her to be that close to Barrett. Naturally, it sent her into a very Carrie-like rage and no matter if he firmly admonished her, she really didn't seem to give a damn.

Carrie...well, he probably had that coming, her hating him. She hadn't spoken to him at all after that blow up. He really shouldn't have said all that but he just...got upset. She knew he always blamed himself for leaving her there and being high enough to get her pregnant. Maybe he'd turned what she meant into something else but that's what it had sounded like.

He groaned miserably. Well, whatever the case, Barrett was heading back today.

Hayato smiled at the boy softly, "Well, _I'll_ say good-bye to you, Barrett. It was really great having you around. I hope you had fun even though we're crazy."

The boy nodded, smiling shyly, "Yea, it...it was great."

Carrie gnawed on her lip and murmured, "Come on."

Kurt glowered at her as she pushed the front door open. Barrett followed and they all piled into the small mid-size SUV Carrie used when she was here and didn't have Vinny around. He rested his elbow on the door as Carrie continued to ignore him, talking to Barrett brightly about hoping he'd be okay and that he should call her if he ever needed anything. Right.

Kurt frowned when his cell rang, picking it up, "Hello...?"

His brows creased and he frowned, "Oh, okay..."

Clicking off his phone, he was confused, "Uh, Barrett, that was Hayato. Seems Emma's in hysterics because you left all your presents."

Carrie's eyes widened and she glanced in the rear view mirror, "Oh jeez, we'll go back."

"No, no" Barrett quickly blurted, "I...I did that on purpose."

Kurt was confused, "Why would you do that...?"

"Oh! I-I really did like them, I mean that! I...I just can't take them back home. They'd just hock them and use the money" he said faintly, "I..I really enjoyed them while I had them though. Thank you so much, I never get to have stuff."

Kurt and Carrie just kind of gaped.

"Oh, just across this bridge..."

Carrie pursed her lips, swallowing a very visible lump and Kurt felt...strange too. What did the kid do all day then? He didn't go to school, they found that out. He apparently couldn't have anything valuable of his own and admitted they went long periods of time without having a television. So just…what did he do all day?

...Did he want an answer to that?

Kurt supposed it was his mistake for assuming that they'd lived in some slum area. It wasn't glitzy but it wasn't bad either. Barrett awkwardly pointed. "There it is, my house..."

Carrie nodded silently, pulling up in front. It was smaller than the rest in the area, the grass excessively unkempt, a tire swing hanging on a tree, and a battered flag hanging from the porch. Barrett climbed out of the car and Kurt and Carrie started to follow.

"Oh no!" he rasped, mortified, "D-don't. You don't have to walk me to the door."

Kurt cleared his throat, "It's...it's okay, we want to just apologize for keeping you without informing them."

"That...that's not..."

He just went silent and Carrie grasped his shoulders, giving him a comforting smile, and marched him towards the steps. Kurt sighed, following. This sucked. But...he had to for Emma. Of course, she hated him. Shaking his head, he rang the doorbell. But they'd send the child services. Barrett wouldn't have to stay here long so he...he could protect both of them.

They jumped a little when the door slowly opened before opening completely. Kurt frowned as a blonde woman appeared, her brunette roots showing, looking irritable, her eyes a crystal blue. She almost instantly grabbed Barrett's arm, giving him a firm smack to his temple.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded loudly, giving him a shake, "God, do you know how much we need you to do around here and you go missing?!"

Barrett mumbled, "Mother, this is Kurt and Carrie Inaba. They found me and I was staying with them for a while."

The woman opened her mouth but ultimately faltered, staring up at them before gawking, "O-oh my God."

Before either of them could react, a large bulky man pushed past the woman before looking amazed, "Well, I'll be damned! I thought those f—kers were crazy when they saw you getting taken away by a movie star limo!"

Carrie smiled tightly and indulgently, "Just...lucky I arrived on time."

Barrett's mother glanced back inside before waving, "Come in, come in. It's a bit messy but..."

"Please, no" Barrett said in a dreading tone.

The woman shot him a hot look. It reminded him of his grandmother and mother. Kurt quickly inserted, "J-just for a moment."

They walked in...and God, _God,_ it was like walking through a portal that led them to a past life. Kurt swallowed when his head instantly was sent swimming by the scents of all the drugs he'd done once in his life. He covered his mouth, almost vomiting when he saw some guy and woman having sex on the couch. Despite just how vulgar it was, he was only sick because...this was _them_ once.

Carrie looked mortified when women dressed in pretty much just bras and short-shorts pranced in, giggly, quite obviously high, and started to surround Barrett.

"Ah! You did come home, we were worried!"

Barrett swallowed and nodded, the blonde trio grasping his arms, "C'mon, let's show you how much we missed you!"

Kurt nearly had a heart attack. He looked more like a ten-year-old right now than he ever had. Carrie snarled, grabbing Barret's shoulders and rather protectively pulled him back against her, "Sorry, _whatever_ that is will have to wait."

Barrett's father laughed as the girls looked flabbergasted, waving them off, "Yes, behave while we have guests."

Carrie and Kurt reluctantly sat where the man instructed them to, the man smiling rather oddly at them, "Can I get you something?"

"Uh...no, I'm-I'm fine" Kurt quickly said.

Carrie just shook her head and the man chuckled slightly, "Don't like this kind of thing?"

"Not particularly" Carrie stated briskly, "So you're okay with this?"

"Carrie" Kurt hissed a bit, not wanting to enrage a crackhead.

The man sighed, waving a hand, "It's my life, right? I should be able to do as I please within my home."

Surprisingly the blonde seemed to consider that before her eyes narrowed, "Maybe. But what about your son though? Doesn't he have the right to do as he pleases? Why'd I find him getting beat up on a street corner?"

Kurt grimaced but the man shrugged, "He wants to go out, do things. I let him handle some business for me. He's a tough boy, they wouldn't have killed him."

Carrie gritted her teeth and Kurt frowned, "Well, it sounds like this case was a lot different. Aren't you afraid someone will take him away?"

He laughed haughtily, "Not at all. I have friends in high places, you know? Child services always send people over but we get that straight quick."

... _Damn it_.

Carrie kind of gaped and Kurt glanced to the side, watching a smoldering joint in an ash tray, "Uh, y-yea. Um, we...just are kind of surprised. This kind of... _party_ isn't far off from what we used to do."

"You should get back into it! Have some fun!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at that and he smiled tightly, "It...wasn't that great."

Barrett's mother returned, thick smoke billowing from her mouth as she gave Barrett a glare, "He's free to go if he wants to. I know that's what you're saying, 'how can we do this shit around our kid?'. I didn't want him here in the first place but whatever."

Kurt swallowed as Barrett stared dejectedly at his knees before looking up at them hopefully, "You should go, guys, they're always like this."

"And what the hell does that mean?" the woman demanded, angrily grasping some of his hair.

Carrie snatched him away again, "Stop it! What the hell kind of mother are you?!"

"Hey, just because you're some celebrity doesn't mean you can come waltzing in here and criticize us!"

"Your son was getting beaten up by _grown men_ on the street! And that whore trio, I know what they're up to too! So you know what? I'll criticize the fuck out of you!"

Kurt didn't like where this was turning though Barrett's dad seemed highly entertained. Cat fights and all that stuff. Aggravated, Kurt cleared his throat loudly but to no avail. The yelling just kept escalating. He felt exasperated and he turned to the little boy only to be horrified to see the "whore trio" attempt to get him to take a hit of coke. The child was steely faced as he could be but...

But he looked so defeated.

Kurt could only gape helplessly as Barrett kept trying to turn them away. One of them was even feeling him up. Did they realize that he was ten? Or did that just get them off, defiling an innocent child?

...One day, Barrett would choose to take that hit. He'd choose to make the same choices as the people around him. He'd...he'd know no better. This...this was the only life he knew. Kurt really hadn't had _that_ much of an excuse to find his way here. A lot of emotional and developmental turmoil, sure, but no one around him did drugs. Sure as hell no one around _Carrie_ did drugs but she found her way in. Barrett? Barrett was already here. 

He was...really bright, it seemed. He had picked up a few sentences of Japanese and seemed to understand the concepts behind it. He confessed to not have a computer but was able to solve a problem they were having with the laptop. Barrett...was a smart kid.

And he'd never been to school. At this point, all...that was available for him to do was become a drug addict.

Kurt's lip trembled. He chose it, didn't he? He chose to defy his mother, to use any method to hurt her, to hurt himself, his whole family. That's all drugs had been to him besides a really temporary escape. He'd...he'd _known_ better. But for Barrett, it was...all he knew. What his parents practically fed him, it seemed. Their number one priority. And they had 'officials' that could remove Barrett wrapped around their finger.

He...had no future here.

"You get the hell out!"

"Fine! We're leaving!" snapped Carrie, standing.

"Fifty-seven thousand pieces!" Kurt quickly blurted.

They all paused and stared at him, bewildered, as Kurt nervously twitched, "F-fifty-seven thousand. W-we'd like to adopt your son."

They all seemed stunned before his father finally remarked, "What?"

"We-we really like your boy and-and, well, we'd like to make him a part of our family. Our daughter has taken a real liking to him and-and we like him too. So we'd like to...take him off your hands" he swallowed before giving Barrett a quick apologetic look, "Not like he's a handful, just..."

The mother glowered at him like he was nuts, "Why on Earth would you want another person's kid?"

"Like I said, we really like him" Kurt insisted, "He's...he's a really good kid. We'd...we'd provide everything for him so you wouldn't have to worry."

The parent's exchanged a look and Carrie just gaped at him. Barrett's father stippled his fingertips before cocking a brow, "And this 57 number...?"

"Just...money so that we can adopt your son and so we don't have to have any more dealings with you" Kurt said...curtly.

The man glanced at his wife who looked at him shortly, "That's a lot of acid, baby. A lot."

"True, and coke and ex."

Disgusted that they hadn't told Kurt to 'go to hell' for such an offer but instead were discussing how much cocaine and whatever else they could get, he leaned forward and stared at Barrett who looked shocked, "You okay with the idea though, Barrett? It's up to you."

"...I...I wouldn't mind" he stated shyly.

"So now it's just up to you two" Kurt said faintly.

His father crossed his arms, "Would we have to pay child support?"

"Never." Kurt didn't want a penny of their money.

"Then we'd be damned fools not to take that offer!" he clapped, "I'll call up some people and he'll be in your legal custody in no time!"

"Just mine" Kurt said simply, "I don't want Carrie's name anywhere on this so I'll handle the proceedings."

Standing, he grabbed Barrett's shoulder and glowered, "I'll send the papers over to be signed and the check."

They both were beside themselves with joy over losing their son. The trio pouted and remarked about how they'd miss his 'stamina' for being so young. Kurt was going to be sick.

The three were silent when they exited the home, Barrett sliding into the back seat quietly before whispering: "...Thank you."

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at him before giving him a faint smile. He still feared for his daughter, for her innocence which could only be possibly threatened by this child...

But he knew in his heart that he'd never have forgiven himself for not trying to save him too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Barrett!"

Emma Inaba practically sprinted back into the room, tackling the boy around the hips, squealing in absolute delight, "You're back!"

Barrett smiled softly, "...Yea."

Carrie sighed, glancing back at Kurt who was dallying around outside absently. Turning back as Hayato meandered in, he looked surprised before glancing to her, "Uh, what's up?"

"How do you two feel if Barrett stays with us...for a long time?" Carrie cleared her throat. She forgot that she liked discussing these huge family events with her children.

However, it didn't seem like it'd be an issue. "Yea!" exclaimed Emma, hugging him tightly.

Hayato shrugged, "It'd be fine with me. Gives someone else for the midget to bug the crap out of."

"Hey!"

Carrie chuckled, "Good. You guys start packing, we're going to head back home tomorrow. I'll call you guys for dinner in a few."

Excited, the three went upstairs, chattering. Carrie crossed her arms and glanced out the window, seeing that her husband had relocated on the porch. She'd pretty much just resolved that Kurt had made up his mind on this. Of course it'd pissed her off but...he had made up his mind for their children. She...she didn't know what she was angry about. Well, no, she knew, just...

That woman was like talking to herself. No one knew anything, 'I'm the smartest person ever', 'drugs are the only important thing'. How dare you question me? That...that was her once upon a time and it enraged her.

Then her husband suddenly wanted to adopt.

She wondered what he saw. Maybe he saw a child that was going to do the same thing they had. Not for kicks and giggles like them, no. No, he'd become an addict because his parent's friends had probably had him taking hits since he was four-years-old. He wouldn't know any better. It was different for Barrett than it had been for them. And his dad, the bastard, had friends in 'high places', friends that probably came and smoked on the weekend that kept Barrett from being taken. There...there were no options for him.

Kurt saw that. She glanced at him and opened the door, smiling faintly. He'd never let her down before, had he? Still, she'd been utterly floored. But then, maybe she should have known better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're a confusing man, Kurt Inaba."

Kurt sat on the steps of the porch, considering smoking a cigarette just because of frustration as Carrie put a blanket around his shoulders. He glanced back at her before turning around to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. "I'm so sorry I was such an ass. I didn't mean a word of it..."

Carrie shook her head and rested her head against his chest, "I didn't mean it like that Kurt, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I don't love anything in this world more than Hayato and there's no way I'd ever 'blame' you for him."

"I know. I just...I don't know, I still feel like a deadbeat whenever I think about it" he mumbled.

"To think, we were just like that...one couple" she muttered, disgusted, "I mean, just right there. Because we were high. And horny."

"To be honest, minus the high, I'd still be pretty cool with that."

She snickered and pinched his side, "You would."

He chuckled and nuzzled her neck, whispering, "Are we okay? You know I hate when you're mad with me."

"We're okay..." she sighed some, "And I think you did good, daddy, except you aided those bastards in getting their fix."

"I can't risk your career" he insisted before shrugging, "It's whatever, baby."

Carrie smiled and groaned, "Three kids."

"Three" he echoed with a sigh, "But…I feel really good about it."

Carrie took his hand and led him inside, smiling when she found Emma, Hayato, and their new edition around the tree, collecting their gifts. "...Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barrett stared around the place, absolutely stunned. People...everywhere. Markets. Oceans?

...Nature?

Emma's tiny hand slipped into his, giggling, "C'mon, Barrett!"

He blinked and nodded, the family plodding along as if this was all so natural. How...the heck did this happen?

He was insanely humiliated when Carrie and Kurt insisted that they come in and talk with his parents. And his mother acted just like he thought she would: crazy. And his dad was just...normal. Sad what was normal for him. Carrie yelled though, angry at what his parents were. He wasn't upset over that because he was angry at what they were too. He just wanted them to go before he became any more ashamed.

...And then Kurt surprised him to death.

" _W-we'd like to adopt your son..."_

...No way. But here he was. "Mineral"...in Japan. He was excited and scared senseless.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets shyly, he glanced around at all the madness and wondered how he would fit in. Did everyone know English like their family? Would he have to learn Japanese really fast in order to live? Oh jeez...

Emma was bouncing around him happily, holding his hand. She was really excited about him. He guessed he was actually pretty flattered.

"Woah, woah, what the hell's up with this?"

Barrett jumped a little and Emma squealed, parting with him for the first time in a while, sprinting forward, "Uncle Jyun!"

A tall man with long brown hair wearing a trench coat and holding a baby in his arms cocked a brow before catching the girl in his free arm, puckering his lips and she giggled as she gave him a kiss.

Carrie giggled and pranced over to him too, kissing him on the lips as well. Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes around. Barrett blinked as a short purple haired woman appeared, a girl in her arms. She smirked at the two also. "Sometimes I think we should be jealous, Kurt."

"Me too" he snickered.

Jyun snorted and set Emma down after she gave the baby a kiss, "So who's your boyfriend, Emma?"

Kurt looked positively disgruntled but Emma giggled, "This is Barrett, Uncle Jyun!"

Barrett glanced at them all shyly and Carrie sighed, "We're taking him in. He's...had a tough life."

Jyun frowned at that and the purple haired woman clapped her hands, saying in English, "It's nice to meet you, Barrett! I'm Roomi."

"She's Uncle Jyun's wife" Emma further informed, "And that's Uncle Jyun. The baby is Kamon and that's Fujiwako!"

"Nice to meet you" Barrett said shyly.

"He's pretty freaked out about this" Carrie informed.

Jyun snorted, "I would be too! We're not exactly NYC...but c'mon, we were actually heading to dinner with the family at Tenshiya. You should get all the introductions done."

Carrie nodded and Kurt kissed her behind her ear, "I'll drop off all the things and meet you there."

"Um, can I go with you?" Barrett suddenly asked sheepishly.

Kurt was startled, "Eh? Well, we want you to meet the family."

"Well, uh..."

Carrie smiled, noticing that Barrett seemed to want to speak with Kurt. "That's fine, Barrett, you can go check out the house. We'll meet up with you guys later."

Kurt frowned but nodded and Barrett wandered behind him as they parted. Barrett cleared his throat and mumbled, "Um, I...I wanted to thank you for...for taking me in."

Surprised again, Kurt shook his head, "No, don't-don't worry about it. We...weren't ever going to leave you there, you know? We just planned to take you back long enough to report your circumstances but when your dad said it'd already been done..."

"I did it once before" he admitted silently, "I...I saw it on Law and Order. But my dad was friends with them and...then he beat me for snitching."

Kurt scowled irritably before something crossed his mind. Glancing at the child, he murmured, "You don't really trust people, do you? I mean, grownups?"

Barrett stared ahead before swallowing, "That sounds bad though, doesn't it?"

He sighed, "No, it doesn't. It sounds reasonable."

The little boy gaped a little when they rolled up to the house. Carrie hadn't wanted to give up her pretty house that she'd had when they got married so he just expanded upon it, adding numerous rooms, making the kitchen and living room bigger. He was pretty proud of it.

Opening the door, he took a breath. Home sweet home. Setting the things down, he stretched and walked towards the table to look through the mail. "Huh, we might be able to catch up with them."

"Oh, uh, yea..." Barrett blushed, "Um..."

Kurt looked up at him and Barrett stared at his feet, "I-I know you're worried that I'll...do stuff to Emma or whatever."

He grimaced, "Wh-who told you that?"

"Well, you got upset when I gave her a kiss..." he shrugged absently, "I wouldn't ever, ever do anything like I did with those women with Emma. I respect her a lot more."

...Honestly, that was a little disturbing. "W-well, Barrett, you should know that not _all_ women are like that either..."

"Oh, I know" he added quickly, "Like Carrie's really nice and I bet you guy's family are really nice too. But I...I don't know. You don't have to worry, I...I wouldn't do that regardless with Emma. And uh, I'll try to get her to stop kissing me and stuff."

Kurt rubbed the side of his face, his eyes narrowing a bit, "Honestly, that might be more of something we'll have to address with _her._ Okay, Barrett. I know you'll be fine. And I hope that we can help you trust again."

Barrett blinked before giving a faint smile, "I'll...try."

Kurt gave him a smile too and waved him on, "Come on. Let's start your new life, kay? Carrie has _a lot_ of family but they're all good people."

"Okay...oh, uh, Kurt?"

"Yea?" Kurt glanced at him as they walked.

"Uh, I know you adopted me and all but is it okay if I keep my last name?"

Shocked, Kurt stopped and knelt, "Hey, you do whatever makes you comfortable with all that. I'm not going to make you change anything like that."

"O-okay" he blushed.

He was Barrett William...and now, he was starting over again in Japan.

Life was definitely going to be different now.


	23. Catalysts, Part I

**Catalysts, Part I**

 **Author's Note:** So here is the second out of three short stories about Carrie and Kurt...yes, there's one more and it will be a tad of a doozy. Remember when I said back in the chapter Kyo came back from South America in Lessons in Life that something big occurred with Carrie that the he'd been away for. Well, this is it, and with edits, it will show up more in LiL. Enjoy! **WARNING: LEMONY CONTENT AND LANGUAGE.**

"...You want me to do _what_?"

Inaba Carrie yawned as she sat on the bed after finishing packing her things. Off to Oklahoma to "research", as her agent said, her current musical role. She hated herself but she really didn't appreciate Broadway like she used to...at least, when _she_ was in it. When it was someone else, when she was watching, it was still amazing. But movies were in a bit of slump and not to be arrogant, but putting herself in the hundredth Saw? No thanks.

Inaba Kurt, her loving, sexy hubby, looked at her, wide-eyed, his blue eyes so cute and confused...but well...

"I want you to get snipped."

Kurt flustered darkly, looking... _horrified_ , "WHY?"

Carrie sighed and stood, hugging his neck, kissing him, "We have Hayato, Emma, and Barrett. Three kids are enough, okay?"

"But Carrie..." he said in an exasperated tone, "Barrett doesn't even really _count_. I mean, sure, he's our kid but he's not _our_ kid!"

She rolled her eyes, tapping his shoulder, chastising, "We're feeding him, we're giving him a home, he's under our name. He's our son, for all intent purposes. And now I'm not really in the mood to have another so I want you to go get the boy's fixed."

"Carrie!" he whined, "I don't _want_ to!"

"Fine, I'll do it then."

"Don't do it at all! Fine, let's not have kids, but why kill the ability to do so? It doesn't make any sense!"

Carrie grunted, "I'm sick of being on birth control, we _hate_ condoms. And I think it'd be pretty nifty for you to just be up and ready to go without having to worry about all that."

Kurt looked irritated and she kissed him again, hoping to soothe his upset, "Baby, if I _did_ change my mind about it, it's reversible. They just have to get some tubes hooked back up and your jizz would totally be able to float again."

He didn't look so sure. "What about how _I_ feel about this?"

"You feel how you want, of course" Carrie stated slowly, "But I think you're thinking it's going to be a possibility in the near future and if I did have the urge? It'd be way down the line. Like, _way_ down the line. And...this is how _I_ feel. If you're really adverse to it being done to yourself, I'll set up an appointment for the operation for when I get back."

His shoulders slouched in a defeated way before he glared to the side, "Fine, I'll...I'll have it done but I don't like it. Not a bit."

"I know, you're so good to me" she cooed, kissing along his jaw, "You put up with me being away from home for weeks, take care of our kiddles, and even let me pretend to have sex with other men."

"Sure as hell doesn't look like pretending to me either" he sulked.

"It is" she nodded, running her hands down her chest, "There's only one guy that gets to tap this."

Kurt finally grinned a tiny bit, hugging her waist tightly, "Do I get to tap it before you go?"

"Of course, silly boy, I always try to leave you with a good time."

He chuckled as she lifted his shirt off but, internally, he was kind of upset. He...he was going to be...really? What...what happened when that...happened? And what was he, a dog, getting neutered? This felt so degrading!

But...he guessed he had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma! Hayato! Wake up, you guys need to be in school soon!"

Kurt groaned as he gazed up the steps before glancing back at Barrett who had _been_ up, was finishing eating, and now was getting in a little television before he headed out. And his kids he'd spawned hadn't even started. Fail.

But Emma, his baby, his doll, his pretty little girl, was ten. Double digits. It'd been ten years since he held her for the first time, his child. She was getting out of pigtails, the cute hairstyle that had become her trademark. She pulled it back at the top, still at the age to decorate with bows and barrettes and whatnot but it was only a matter of time before that all changed too...

Hayato, his son, was freakin' _16._ Driven purely by hormones, Kurt remembered from his own pubescent stage. But Hayato, as always, had a good head on his shoulder. He and his cousins may have gotten into a little trouble from time to time but it was all in good fun, nothing too outlandish or reckless. He currently had a girlfriend. Vivian or something. Kurt's lip twitched to fight a snicker. He wondered if the boy remembered his little promise to Mura's kid back in the day...

His two offspring finally slumped down the steps, looking exhausted. Hayato ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the table. "Do I _really_ have to go to school?"

"Yea, daddy" pouted Emma, poking at her egg.

Kurt sulked at them, "Good morning to you two too."

They mumbled a half-assed greeting and he rolled his eyes, sighing. Figured. Jumping a little when the phone rang, he sighed and grabbed it, flipping open the phone. It was Star Trek. The newest creation that everyone liked? Projection. Sure, projection was a little old in terms of movies and whatnot but on cell phones, it was new. It projected the image of the person you were speaking to. It was a bit like a webcam but it was really kind of fun to have it right there. He smiled. And it was great for seeing his wife too.

"Morning, babies!" sang Carrie, wearing a jersey.

"Morning, mama..." they both droned.

Carrie smirked as did Kurt, "If you went to bed at a decent time, you'd have energy in the morning."

"Bleh..."

Barrett wandered in, fourteen already, and greeted Carrie as well before sitting down at the table. Emma scowled at him.

"You're such a goody-goody, waking up early and being ready."

"Sorry?" he smirked, pouring himself a glass of milk.

Thankfully, Emma's infatuation with Barrett seemed to have faded when she hit eight. She still got really jealous because Barrett also had a girlfriend, Ally. Kurt could tell it wouldn't work though, they were horribly antisocial and spent a majority of the time kissing.

...Well, maybe that would work for a while. Nonetheless, Emma was counting down the days when he'd say they'd split. Kurt wasn't sure he understood that though if she didn't 'like' him. Eh, teenagers and pre-teens for you.

Like he'd read Kurt's mind, Barrett finished his glass, 'mm'ing', before he stood, "Oh yea, I have to go walk to school with Ally."

"You do not" Emma said crassly, "She knows how to get there."

Barrett leered at her and Kurt cleared his throat, "You don't mind walking with Emma too, right?"

He opened his mouth but Emma 'hmph'd!', "I'm a big girl, I can make my way to school, unlike some big-boobed bimbo!"

"Hey!"

"And I don't want to even be around you two, all gross and all over each other!"

Carrie was nibbling at a stalk of celery. Kurt felt exasperated as this escalated into the normal argument. If Carrie was here, this wouldn't have been an issue but... well, she could say something.

"Barrett, you're not screwing this girl, are you?" Carrie asked simply.

Kurt gaped at her and Barrett flustered, "Of-of course not! Emma's just being stupid, I barely ever kiss her or anything!"

Carrie nodded and crunched on her veggies before glowering, "Emma, leave Barrett alone."

"You just hate me!"

"I do not!"

Hayato yawned, "Well, while the lovebirds fight this out, I have to go walk Vivian to school and thank God I'm in high school and going in the completely opposite direction."

"Ugh! Men suck!" Emma declared.

"Always remember that, baby girl" Kurt sighed airily.

Carrie smirked at him and finally they all left, leaving "them". Kurt rested his chin in his palm and sighed, "Man, kids are a pain."

"See? That's why you're fixed, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened. Oh s—t. "Uh, well, yea!"

"Great! Did it hurt?"

"Uh, yea..."

"Oh, my poor Kurty... I love you, baby."

"I love you too..." he smiled nervously, "It's late there, right? Get some sleep, baby..."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"All right, sweet dreams, honey."

Her image vanished and he grimaced. Ugh! He _completely_ forgot! COMPLETELY. Between work and the kids, the idea of being laid up for a day because he went through the procedure he didn't even want to go through seemed rather...forgettable.

But he already promised her so...tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Would a story help?"

"No! I'm not a baby, daddy!"

Kurt buried his face in his hands as Emma sat on the couch, refusing to go to bed. Where'd his princess go? Biting his lip, he finally knelt before her. "Do you hate daddy?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, you have to hate me _a little_. You're not even listening to me."

"Hayato's not in bed" she pointed out reasonably.

"Well, he's older than you, he can make his own decisions. Besides, Barrett's in bed" he smiled hopefully.

"Yea, well, he has to keep up his stamina for Ally" she said flatly.

"EMMA!" 

'Why? Why was she Carrie?' he thought in horror, dropping his face into the seat of the couch cushion. Emma didn't seem a bit perturbed and jumped a little when the door opened. Kurt looked up, still disturbed, before gaping.

"Darlings!"

Carrie.

Emma scowled, "Mama, tell daddy I don't have to go to bed!"

Carrie, coming home blonde for once in her career, dropped her bags and held her arms out, Emma skipping over to hug her waist, "Of course, baby girl...but you _should_ go to bed."

Emma looked irritated, "Why?"

"Because we're having a girl day tomorrow, duh. We'll go shopping and manicures and hair. It'll be great."

Kurt remembered when Emma wasn't too hyped about clothes shopping or anything but her eyes brightened, "Oh, mama, I saw the cutest dress in Nordstrom and this hairstyle in a magazine that I liked!"

"Of course, baby doll" Carrie grinned, "After school, 'kay?"

Emma nodded and Carrie kissed the top of her head, "Now go give your daddy a kiss. He wants you to sleep to prevent wrinkles on his pretty girl."

Kurt smirked at that and Emma wandered over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Okay! Good night, daddy."

"Good night, Emma boo."

He watched her run up the steps and snickered, "Way to make me sound vain."

"It works" she snickered as well.

Hayato peeked down the steps and Carrie glowered playfully, "Get down here, boy, I gave birth to you, I at least want a hug."

Hayato snickered and walked up to her. Kurt laughed as he actually picked her up, Carrie squealing. Yea, Hayato had finally far surpassed her height, she was like three inches shorter than him. Kurt just hoped the boy didn't get to be taller than him...

Carrie pouted petulantly, Hayato just grinning rather cheesily but entirely too endearingly, as he set her down on her feet, "You just wait. Once I get access to that time machine, you'll be my little boy _forever_."

"Okay, mama" he agreed with a chuckle.

Carrie sighed but smiled, tugging him down to kiss his cheek, "You're staying out of your girlfriend's pants, right?"

Hayato flushed, "Yes..."

"Oh, you're lying. Just don't knock her up."

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry, I know you're more responsible than that..." Carrie sighed airily, hugging his waist.

Hayato looked exasperated, bright red, "Jeez, mama."

"Anywho, amusement park Saturday?" Carrie clapped, hopeful.

"Sunday, it's a date" his grin returned, "It's our two month anniversary Saturday."

Carrie cooed, "Aww, that's so cute! Do you need any money?"

Hayato rolled his eyes, "No mama, I have a job."

"Don't get all huffy on me!"

"I'm not!" he pouted, "I...just don't want to be like one of those rich spoiled celebrity kids."

Carrie frowned at that and Kurt cleared his throat, "Well, why don't you head on back up? I want some time with your mother too."

"Okay..." Hayato frowned as well, still glancing at his mother, "I...I mean, I'm still proud that you're such a successful actress, mama! It's just that...I don't want to be like that."

"Oh, I know, baby!" she quickly smiled, "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Okay. G'night, mama."

Kurt crossed her arms as Carrie went rather silent, staring after their oldest son. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck, "What's wrong?"

"...Nothing, I guess. I really never thought about how the kids would feel when they were older about me being an actress."

"I know I'm proud of you. It gets a little rough at times when you're gone for weeks but it's still so amazing."

Quiet again, she turned around and held his hips, "I promise I'll try to be a better mother and wife though. I mean, I wasn't even here when you went through surgery and everything even though I requested it."

...Oh s—t. His heart started to race, "W-well, uh, th-that's, um-"

"Have you healed enough?" she suddenly asked.

"...Uh?"

"I mean, enough for the surprise I got you?" Carrie purred, brushing her hand over his crotch.

Gaping, wordless, he swallowed and nodded, "Uh, y-yea!"

...It stood to reason, she _had_ to still be on birth control. She couldn't have just dropped it like that...right? And some of it had to be in her system... or something. But then...

Grasping his hands, she pulled him up the steps towards their room and he swallowed, now really unsure. No, he should tell her the truth. But she yanked his shirt off, unbuttoning his pants, letting them drop to his ankles. He let out a breath as she tugged off his boxers, finally unraveling his customary bandana from around his hair. He winced as she pushed him into bed on his back. Now, Kurt!

"Uh, hey, um..." Honestly it got a little lost on his tongue though. He had time, he just…didn't say it for some reason.

He gaped though as she tugged off her own pants and grabbed the ends of her shirt, pulling the Pink Floyd tee over her head. She sighed, resting her hands on her hips as she looked thoughtful. "You're probably sick of lingerie, aren't you?"

He definitely had a lace fetish, the pink-red lacy thong hanging low on her well-defined hips and the matching bra boosting her bountiful cleavage making him completely forget…things.

"Hell no!" he snarled lustfully, sitting up and grasping her around the waist, pulling her forward roughly against him and kissing her square on the mouth.

She giggled, grasping his thighs, "Stop, silly boy, I'm going to play with you..."

"Ugh, I seriously can't put up with teasing right now" he grumbled, kissing her neck.

He actually yelped when she managed to shove him on his back again, grinning saucily at him, "My, aren't we being dominant? Do I need to break out the whip?"

"Now Carrie, you know that'd only make things better."

She giggled again and he felt a tad disgruntled when she actually managed to handcuff him to the bed, "Damn it, woman."

Carrie looked smug, leaning over into the dresser, "You save any lube?"

He flustered, "Jeez, I don't use it _that_ much!"

Carrie grabbed the chocolate flavored kind and cocked a brow, "I dunno, this seems pretty gone."

"Well, I usually just drink that..."

She laughed, pinching him, "You're so silly!"

Ruffling around, he realized, yea, not fixed, really need to inform her before this got any deeper. She gasped, grabbing a yellow bottle, "Oh! The banana flavored one!"

"Uh, why do we even _need_ lube?"

Carrie chuckled huskily and leaned over, running her tongue around his nipple. He stiffened, startled, and she slowly licked down his chest, his abs. He groaned, his hips rising a little as she slowly licked at his shaft before dipping her mouth down over it. Ugh, she was _so_ good, it couldn't be right.

Sitting up, she teasingly ran her fingertip around the head, "Roomi reminded me of something..."

He cocked a brow and gaped as she poured the lube between her breasts. He moaned as she slid his manhood between, rubbing them back and forth.

"A-ah..." he whimpered brokenly, growing harder by the second.

Carrie smiled, licking the tip, "Do you like that?"

"Y-yes." he rasped, his hips lifting off the bed.

Growing really, really aroused, he tried to pull his arms away but of course, handcuffed. "Carrie, I swear, let me out _now._ "

"Why?" she pouted, "Don't you like your treatment?"

"I'm ready to pound your p—sy" he stated rather matter-of-factly.

Carrie sighed, "You're so bad when we're in bed. I really am a bad influence, aren't I?"

"You have no idea..." he purred, "Now freakin' uncuff me or I'll rip this bed in half."

Giggling, she reached up, releasing his hands and squeaked when he turned her over under him, instantly starting to finger her... "Jeez, you're already pretty damn wet..."

"Of course, baby, I'm always ready for you" she whispered into his ear, running her tongue around his lobe.

"Mm, I love you..." he moaned, taking a moment to slide in before gasping.

They went at it so hard and so long. Once he'd satisfied her to rest, he nearly closed his eyes...

...OH S—T!

His eyes popped open wide and he gazed down at her, gawking. Oh no, oh no, oh no, they did it without contraception of any sort! Freaking with her on top of him, he slowly calmed. Stop being silly, Kurt. Carrie was a little older, maybe his boys, as Carrie called it, wouldn't work.

…Maybe it…wouldn't have been that big a deal though? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma laughed as Carrie cocked a brow at the nail polishes, "Atomic pink and green are _awesome_ though."

"Mama, you really can't be serious."

"Of course I am, I used to rock that back in the day!"

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, pointing to a red nail with black lotus blossoms, "Get these."

"Those are pretty. Which ones do you want?" Carrie questioned, pointing to them.

Her daughter pondered, "I don't know. I want some mature looking ones."

"No more smiley faces and unicorns?" Carrie chuckled, sitting down.

Emma's nose wrinkled, "No!"

"I don't know, baby girl, unicorns are pretty sweet..." she mused, stroking her chin.

"Maybe I'll get atomic pink" Emma joked, picking out a white nail with blue random designs.

She sat and sighed as the man trimmed her nails, "You didn't want to invite any of the others in the family, mama?"

"I invited them to lunch, if that's all right" Carrie remarked, watching the manicurist work his trade, "I mean, I thought it'd be a nice mama-daughter girl's day."

"It's all good" Emma said, sighing, "Mom, you think I can go blonde?"

"Your dad would probably find that interesting..."

Emma cocked a brow, "Why's that? Dad seems to hate anything I do that involves any change whatsoever."

"Oh, when you were born, you had dirty blonde hair. I was pretty sure it would change but your dad loved it and was rather upset when you became a brunette."

Emma scowled, "What's wrong with being brunette?"

Carrie chuckled, "Nothing, but Hayato looks like your dad's clone and I guess he wanted you to look more like me."

The younger Inaba woman blinked thoughtfully at this, "I thought I did look like you though. I mean, I can't really tell."

"I guess you do, I always see your father in both of you more than myself but he sees a lot of me in you too. Oh well, I guess you'll know more about that if you get married" Carrie shrugged.

"I totally won't do any such thing" Emma snorted petulantly.

"Whaaa'? Get married?" Carrie glowered.

Emma nodded firmly and Carrie cocked a brow, "Why is that? It's fine either way but do me and your daddy turn off that idea?"

"Of course not, you and daddy are really lovey dovey and all that" Emma refuted, "But I don't want to."

Carrie watched the man grind down the acrylic before smiling knowingly, "This has something to do with Barrett, doesn't it?"

Emma suddenly pinked and spat indignantly, "N-no! I don't care about his stupid Ally!"

"Ah ha, I never said anything about Ally!" Carrie pointed out.

Emma sulked, blushing, before mumbling, "He-he gave me a stupid ring and everything and then he got all stupid and making out with this girl and walking her to school and buying her things! Grr, I hate men!"

"Honey, just tell Barrett that and if he doesn't really do anything about it, then...he'll learn" Carrie shrugged, "But I think Barrett probably grew to see you more as a sister."

"I suppose..." Emma relented.

"Just give it time, sweetie, I bet you'll meet some guy that you really, really like when it's appropriate and if it's in the cards, as they say" Carrie sighed some, "And don't worry if your daddy freaks, either, he's just that type of dad."

After they were done, they exited and Emma skipped beside Carrie, "So can I really dye my hair blonde, mama?"

Carrie laughed, "You're ten, Emma, it's a little too early for that."

"Aww, c'mon, you're the cool parent."

She grinned, "Sometimes."

Emma pouted and Carrie petted her hair, "You can get some blonde highlights, 'kay? I don't want to damage your hair too much."

"Oh! That'd be so cool with the hairstyle I had in mind!"

"Carrie Inaba!"

Emma stiffened and Carrie's eyes narrowed as the paparazzi and fans appeared out of thin air. Just figured. She thought she was going to be lucky today. Emma crossed her arms and looked very disgruntled. Her kids had to suffer this a lot, Carrie thought miserably. But luckily, she was ready for this. As the fans got closer but she smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out...

"Ah!"

Emma cocked a brow but couldn't help laugh as her mother threw a whole two stacks of post-it note sized pictures that she'd signed at the onslaught and ran, grabbing her arm. The paparazzi was only fazed for a second but long enough for them to make their escape.

"You're really good at that, mama..."

Carrie took a breath and laughed a little, "I try."

Emma hugged her side, "When are you going to quit, mama?"

"Do you want me to?" Carrie frowned, blinking.

Her daughter scowled, "Mama, you _have_ to be sick of all this after all this time!"

Carrie frowned more, "Not...really? I mean, this is something I've always wanted to do so I guess I'm not all that sick of it."

Emma sighed, "I guess that's true. If I had a career and it had some sucky part of it, it'd still be what I wanted."

"Yea, especially when you become an artist."

The young girl's nose wrinkled, "I don't know about that..."

Carrie cocked a brow, "You've changed your mind about a lot of stuff, huh?"

Emma sighed, "No, I'm sure I'll change my mind a lot before I make a final decision on things, it's just what I think now."

Carrie chuckled and wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulder as they got into the woman's hidden car, "Yea...I'm sure we'll all change a little over time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh..."

Carrie groaned as she lied on her back in her dressing room, her body aching and feeling nauseous. They were starting to cue and she felt like she was going to die...

Grimacing, sitting up, she stared at all the antacids she had an assistant run out and buy dubiously. Somehow, though she never minded taking medicine if she was sick, she didn't want to. Weird. And stupid! She needed to be better to get through this set!

It was a new film, set to be epic like the James Cameron movies. As soon as she'd read the script, she just knew she wanted in. The director said he really wanted to work with her and she really wanted to work with him. This movie was a long time coming in a sea of failures called the movie industry.

Her stomach, however, didn't seem to care that this was her first opportunity in a long time and took the ultimate turn, forcing her to vomit. Damn it, she was no good to anyone puking! Ugh, it must have been all that food she'd eaten earlier. She'd been oddly starving...

Carrie slowly realized that, though a decade ago, that this feeling was...oddly familiar. Like...

No, no, that was silly, Carrie, you just have a stomach thing. You can't be pregnant because Kurt told you he got fixed! Stupid.

But the idea settled in her mind like a seed. It didn't go away and just kept growing. But she kept trying to kill it, nevertheless. Kurt was sterile now, he promised her! He'd never ever lie to her. Not her hubby, she firmly believed.

She did the audition, at her half best though that was apparently enough for the young producer. He said he had two other big name actresses in mind but she was definitely near the top of the running. Handing her a list of rules and regulations in case she did receive the role, Carrie looked over them and felt a pang.

"No pregnant chicks, huh?" she joked half-heartedly.

The man laughed, shaking his head, "Oh, I have nothing against pregnant women but this is going to be an intense action packed movie and I don't want the death of a baby on my conscience, so to speak."

Carrie nodded, understanding though strangely feeling fretful, "That's understandable."

"Why though? You're not expecting, are you?" he blinked.

"No, not at all!" she smiled quickly. She believed her husband, she was just having a bad day. It happened to everyone.

But she didn't help this dark feeling...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt rapid-fire sneezed as he attempted to make dinner in the kitchen, wrinkling his nose tightly, "Jeez."

"You know what they say about sneezing, dad" teased Hayato, looking on his laptop, "What do girls like, actually? I was going to get Vivian like a necklace or something but she has way sophisticated taste."

Kurt sniffled, sneezed again, and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe not a necklace but a bracelet or something. If she's high maintenance, I think it'd be better to take her out for something special than give her something she might not value."

"I suppose that's true" Hayato allowed before looking back over his shoulder, the front door opening, Emma walking in sulkily. Kurt smiled at her, hoping this had nothing to do with Barrett.

"Hi, baby doll."

"I hate her! Who just makes out with a guy in the middle of the road?!"

Kurt groaned and Hayato rolled his eyes, "No guy you'll ever date, I hope."

"Pooh on you, Hayato, pooh on you" she said plainly, leering at him.

Kurt kind of leered at her too. She got her hair done weirdly. Kind of like Carrie's, actually, with golden highlights and he didn't really care for it much. It made her look older and he'd kill any of the little bastards that might take interest in her. He was pretty sure it was nothing like that, her trying to get attention from men. Or God he prayed it was nothing like that...

Emma just sighed, sitting at the table as well, "Where's mama?"

"In Hollywood, auditioning for a movie role. Alara or something" Kurt responded, turning back to the stove.

Hayato blinked, startled, "I read about that, that movie should be awesome!"

"I hope mom's not a main character" Emma responded absently, "I mean, it's kind of hard to watch it when that's the case."

Kurt cocked a brow at this but really didn't have much to say. He enjoyed watching movies with his wife. Except when she was 'faking' having sex with some guy. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil every time. But speaking of sex, he really needed to have that operation. She shouldn't be back for another few days so he'd have time to get it and then recover. Hopefully, his indiscretion would go unnoticed. Hopefully.

The door opened a second time and Kurt assumed it would be Barrett...but gaped when his wife came in.

The blonde woman walked into the kitchen, her hair weirdly in her face, her blue eyes dark, and had an even darker expression. Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed, as did Hayato. "Mama...? Are you okay?"

"Darlings," she said in a bright tone, totally contradicting her appearance, and reached into her pocket, handing Emma two hundred gold pieces, "Go buy yourselves some pizza and ice-cream, will you?"

"But dad's making dinner" Emma frowned.

"Then do something with it" she said, her voice crackling, "I just need you out of the house for a few, okay? Okay. Go frolic, please."

Emma and Hayato glanced at each other and quickly fled. Kurt grinned nervously. Uh oh. "Uh, hi baby. You're home way earlier than I expected! Did something happen?"

Carrie stared at him and waited for the door to slam before slapping him across the face.

He grimaced, wincing back, holding his jaw before staring at her incredulously, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, her face red with fury, "You-you lying son of a bitch!"

Kurt scowled and caught her hand this time when she started to hit him again, "Carrie, we are reasonable adults, we can talk out our problems. What's wrong?"

Carrie wasn't having it...and kneed him hard in the balls. He doubled over in pain, howling, and she marched out of the kitchen to the living room without another word. Wheezing, he clenched the table for support and whistled in agony. Damn it, what was wrong with her?

Practically limping to the living room where Carrie was pacing like a caged animal, he snarled, "Okay, are we done with hurting me so that I can find out what I did so I can fix it?"

"You didn't fix it, you bitch" she hissed furiously, "That's the _problem_."

Kurt stared at her blankly and she laughed bitterly, humorlessly, "So I was sick all throughout auditioning. I was nauseous and hungry and feeling funny...and you know for a strange second I thought, 'huh, this feels like all the times I've been pregnant!'. But no, no, I told myself that that's impossible because my husband told me that he had gotten a vasectomy! You're so _silly_ , Carrie."

The blood drained from his face as she threw a sheet of paper at him, her jaw ticking, "So _silly_ , Carrie, but it can't hurt to find out what _is_ wrong! I go to my private nurse and, by golly, what do I find out, _Kurt_? I am somehow _magically_ pregnant!"

...DAMN IT.

Kurt flinched and buried his face in his hands. Nope, no go on being home free. This was the equivalent of being caught red handed in this situation. Carrie screamed, "So was this way of screwing me over, Kurt? Of saying, 'eff you, I don't care if you don't want kids, I'll put them in you if I want!'?!"

"Of course not!" he blurted weakly and somewhere in his mind he thought it'd be best to 'deflect', "I-I really _meant_ to do it, Carrie, but how could you request something like that anyway? You wouldn't have been here and left me laid up for days!"

Carrie, naturally and smartly, didn't buy it. She snorted acerbically instead, "Oh, okay, Kurt, I would have yelled at you for being too busy with work, with our kids, with life, to get an operation that requires you to lay around for a couple days. I wouldn't have understood that if you just _told_ me before we had _sex_ and been a completely snooty ass bitch, right? I wouldn't have been understanding, right?"

Kurt was in a hole.

"...No..." he whimpered.

Her blue eyes filled with tears and he _hated_ that. He whispered, reaching out for her, "Baby..."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at him, "You-you _lied_ to me! You've _never_ lied to me! This is _my body_ and _my life_! I trusted you to understand and _discuss_ things with me but you just decided I didn't even matter?! Why?!"

"Carrie!" he yelped pleadingly, those words cutting him deeply, "It was a mistake but-but I didn't mean to lie to you! I-I swear, I-I never intended for you to get pregnant!"

"Well, it's too late for that now" she rasped angrily, "I had to take my name out of the bidding for Alara, cancel gigs I had set for six months from now when I'll be as round as a melon, and directors and the media are _already_ smearing me for being unreliable and coming up with all that outlandish nonsense they always do."

"Baby..." he whispered, feeling his heart pound.

She glared at him before muttering, finally sounding something other than angry...but it hurt him a lot more. Carrie said in a tone laden with depression and sorrow: "Congratulations, Kurt, you're going to get another baby, just like you wanted."

And she marched out of the house without another word, leaving him to collapse on the couch and stare into space for a long time. Yes, he wanted another kid. No, he hadn't wanted to get 'fixed'.

But he definitely didn't want it to happen like... _this_. Had he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yagami Jyun took pictures of the tall models, wearing clothes designed by his lovely lady, Roomi and jewelry designed by his flamboyant brother-in-law, Julius. The model wasn't one of his favorite, often bitching about...everything. But jeez, she just wore the clothes _so_ well...

She glared at him, "Are you catching my good side?"

Did you have one? "Yes, as always."

The woman snorted and he rolled his eyes. Kill him now.

"Jyun, are you here?"

He frowned, surprised, standing up straighter when Carrie's voice suddenly pervaded the set. Brows drooping, he was startled when the blonde actress walked in, his employees at Ai whispering, astonished. She was crying and that made him grimace. Smiling faintly toward all the models, he signaled to take ten. The one model rolled her eyes and huffed, muttering something about 'all photographers are the same...'. Pfft, right, like all models were like her.

Whatever, Jyun snorted. Carrie wandered up to him, hugging her arms and he frowned, "What's wrong, Car...?"

"...Nothing. You're in the middle of a shoot" she mumbled exhaustedly, "I'm sorry."

Jyun glowered and grasped her shoulders, "That's not important. Something's bothering you. What's up? I have a break."

She laughed humorlessly, "It's a _long_ story. I just didn't know who else to come to..."

Jyun gazed at her softly, "You know you can come to me for anything. Here, I'll wrap this up in about a half hour. You go relax in my office and I'll have one of my people bring you a macchiato."

"...Can you get a macchiato in decaf?"

His brow dropped, "I...think so but why?"

She just sighed and he frowned, directing her to the office then telling one of his interns he wanted a decaf macchiato, if that was possible, sent there. Going back to his shoot, he kind of rushed it but still got the job done satisfactorily. Thank goodness, he never worked well distracted. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he went toward his room and sighed, finding Carrie curled up on the couch. Jeez, was this over that role? It was their own stupidity if she didn't get it.

Sitting beside her, he offered his arms and she sniveled, curling up in them, "I hate him, Jyun, I hate, hate, hate him!"

He rubbed her back, asking absently, "Who?"

"Kurt!"

Oh God, marital issues. "What'd the old ball-and-chain do this time?"

She wept, sitting up, rubbing her eyes furiously, "He-he said that he was going to get a vasectomy!"

Jyun's eyes widened and he was...confused. "...Oh?"

"I mean, I wanted him to" she quickly amended, still sobbing, "And he said he would and when I came back a few weeks ago, we did it! And-and he told me he had it done but-but I'm _pregnant_!"

Startled as she went into a full on fit, he grunted, "Seriously? Seriously, he told you he'd gotten snipped, had sex with you like he had, and he hasn't?"

Carrie nodded glumly and Jyun growled, "Well don't you worry, I'll have some _words_ with him."

"It doesn't even matter, Jyun, I'm _pregnant_! Again! I don't _want_ any more babies!" she sobbed out, standing to pace.

Jyun watched her for a moment before clearing his throat, "I know you, you're not going to want an abortion either. But maybe after this baby, you should, um, take the initiative to cut the production line since your husband apparently couldn't bother to...or even bother to tell you he didn't."

Carrie sat again beside him again, still crying. Jyun snarled, grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk and took her chin, wiping her face, "Stop that. You did nothing wrong. If he didn't have time then he should have _told_ you and then maybe waited until you were home to help him out."

"It isn't just that!" she wept, "He's my husband, my everything, my-my _friend_ , he'd _never_ lie to me. _Never_! How...how can I trust him again after this?"

Jyun grimaced at that and noticed her cellphone buzzed, sitting on the stand he had beside the couch, before stopping and showing 27 missed calls. Sighing, he took her into his arms again and rubbed her hair.

"Don't...think of it like that. Kurt loves you insanely and I don't think that was his intentions. Like, you know how guys are, once we get going, thinking hardly is an option-not to say he didn't make a mistake! But-"

Carrie suddenly looked numbed, "He lied to me _before_ sex was even possible. I talked to him on the phone and he said he had. Before we went upstairs, I asked if he was _okay_ to do it which, y'know, he could have still saved the day with a 'oh yea, about that...'. But no, no, he let me have sex with him and now we're going to have the baby he's always wanted!"

Jyun rubbed his brow and nodded slowly, seeing no saving graces for this. If it was even going to be a time problem, he probably should have told Carrie so when she asked. Ugh. He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead, "Look, I know it isn't what you wanted...but one more round under your belt, you'll be set."

"I was set" she mumbled, "Now I'll have _four_ kids."

"Yea, well, I bet you'll still get a kick out of it" he sighed, "Remember how excited you were about Hayato? Emma? Maybe it's not the way you wanted it but...it could be worse."

Carrie considered that and clenched her eyes shut, hugging him tighter, "I'll...try to see it that way."

"Good" he smiled, "Come on, I'll get you a banana split. We can share it."

"Okay…" she couldn't help smile some as well.

Fine. Her career was on hold for a little while again. So be it...

But...that wasn't even the problem, was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How'd you eff up this time, dad?"

Inaba Kurt glared at his oldest son who just glared back. Kurt had actually noticed it even when Hayato was six but the boy was _not_ going to put up with a lot of bull when it came to Carrie. At first, Kurt kind of understood it, she'd been Hayato's mother longer than she'd been his wife. But nowadays, when it did occur, it felt more like Hayato was challenging him. sure, he was a liberal parent but he didn't care much for that.

This case was no different and Hayato was clearly pissed that Carrie had run off, upset, and was not answering anyone's calls. Not that Kurt could blame him, he groaned internally, his shoulder's slumping. And he was righted: he had effed up.

Emma, of course, "his" baby, didn't seem as sure, protectively demanding, "Mom didn't have to hit dad, Hayato! Besides, how do you _know_ it's his fault?"

"Because mom doesn't _usually_ go around hitting our dad now, does she?" countered Hayato coolly.

Emma grunted, "That doesn't mean anything! Mama would just do something random like that if she was having a bad day!"

"Yea, okay" snorted Hayato crassly.

Kurt felt a migraine and lifted his hand to pause their bickering, "Emma...your brother is right, I...did something bad to mama...and you're right too though, she's having a _very_ bad day because of it."

Emma frowned and Hayato scowled, crossing his arms, "So what'd you do?"

"It doesn't concern you. _Either_ of you" Kurt said firmly.

Hayato's navy eyes narrowed and Emma just sighed. Suddenly, the door opened and Carrie wandered in, looking absolutely drained, Jyun by her side. Kurt winced. Okay, great, he'd probably get another whack now. Jyun was another Hayato.

But the man smiled darkly toward him, his brown eyes narrowed before he kissed Carrie's temple, "Call me if you need anything, baby."

"Okay...thank you" she nodded after him with a faint smile.

The man waved at the kids as he exited and Carrie brushed her hair back, her face disturbingly red and Kurt bit his lip, standing, "Kids, can you guys go upstairs for a second...?"

Hayato opened his mouth, most likely to be a smartass, but Carrie shook her head, "I'm too tired to talk about this tonight, Kurt, I'm going to bed. We can discuss it tomorrow though I don't even know what there is to discuss."

Feeling nauseous and horrible, he mumbled, "I'll, uh, get my pillow and stuff and sleep on the couch..."

"Don't bother" she said shortly, "I'll sleep in the guest room."

For some reason, that didn't sit well with him. It sounded extremely long-term. "Carrie, c'mon-"

"Good night" she cut him off, walking up the steps.

Kurt stood there, gaping, and Hayato cocked a brow at him before shaking his head and leaving with the remark: "Fail."

Kurt leered after him and Emma looked at him slowly, "You didn't _really_ do anything bad, did you, daddy?"

"Horrible, Em. I...I lied" he mumbled.

And now he was going to be made to regret it, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie groaned as she slumped over the counter, holding her stomach, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as she tried to talk herself out of throwing up. Okay, one reason she hadn't wanted another baby: morning sickness.

Swallowing heavily, she pursed her lips and flipped the eggs over in the pan, rubbing her brow with the back of her hand. She hadn't slept well at _all_ last night. Probably because she'd sworn never to go to bed angry...but she felt she was a little entitled.

Brewing coffee for that bastard, she got out the plates for everyone and set them out on the table. Staring at the piece of furniture with enough room for five chairs, she bit her lip. She'd have to get a new table. Sniveling, she actually started to cry. Okay, reason number two: craziness.

Wiping her eyes, she called out to her rising family, "Breakfast!"

They all immersed pretty quickly and she greeted them with a forced smile, mostly because she was ready to puke at any second. She scowled when Kurt emerged and turned back toward the stove, pouring him a cup of coffee and slamming it down by his plate. He gave her a weak smile, like she cared. "...Th-thanks."

Sinking into his chair, the kids kind of glanced at her as she just sat at the counter on the bar stools rather than the table...and didn't eat. Kurt spooned the omelet into his mouth and looked at her rather hesitantly. Bitch would be an idiot to say anything.

Of course, that's exactly what he was. "Carrie, you should eat something."

Sending him a silencing glare, he froze and bowed his head, shameful, going back to pitifully picking at his food. Hayato looked to him before looking to her, "Okay, c'mon, what's going on?"

Kurt's gaze rose to her slowly and she tapped her fingertips against the surface, "Well, why don't you tell them the _exciting_ news, Kurt?"

His lips pursed and he visibly swallowed, uncomfortably clearing his throat. Emma sulked, "I'm sure it's not worth all _this_ , sheesh!"

"Well...actually, it's...important" Kurt smiled nervously, "You guys are going to have another sibling."

Hayato choked on his egg, Emma's eyes widening as the spoon fell from her hands before reaching her mouth, and Barrett paused mid-sip of milk. He groaned. Yea, exactly, he was probably the only one that was going to be even a bit excited about this.

"W-wait" Hayato laughed slowly, wiping his lips with a napkin, "W-what?"

Kurt looked to Carrie who just gazed away and sighed, "Your mother is expecting a child."

Emma looked surprisingly furious, " _Why_?"

Kurt blinked, startled, "Well, I mean-"

"Why would you guys want any more kids?!" she demanded, "Are we not enough for you?!"

"O-of course that's not it, Emma!" he insisted. He was probably shocked even Emma was suddenly turning on him.

Barrett glanced to Carrie and cleared his throat as well, "I'm going to assume that Carrie didn't exactly want this."

"Oh no" she laughed bitterly, "Not one bit. That's _all_ Kurt."

Kurt sulked, finally getting angry himself, "Look! It's a _damn_ baby, it's a _damn_ blessing, so shut up with all this freakin' belly-aching!"

"Oh, I'll show you belly-aching-" Carrie threatened, giving him a death glare.

"Stop it! This is _so_ dumb! Why is everything so jacked up in this family?!" Emma suddenly sobbed, flying from her seat and rushing from the house.

Barrett grimaced, running after her, "Em!"

Carrie looked after their only daughter, shocked, and suddenly felt…green. Groaning, covering her mouth, she ran out of the kitchen, leaving just Hayato and Kurt to sit there. She heard Hayato say: "Yep...definitely f—ked up."

Hayato came in behind her, holding her hair like her sweet first baby that he was. When she was done, he rubbed her back gently and helped her stand up. Once they returned to the kitchen, he helped her sit down and got her a glass of water. Carrie drank it slowly and smiled at Hayato, "Thank you, sweetie...but can you go find your sister before you go to school? I don't want her to go to school upset."

Hayato nodded, glared at his father, and wandered out of the house, leaving just them.n She stared at him, emotionless, as he covered his mouth with one hand, tapping the table erratically with the other. Finally, he threw his hands up.

"I f—ked up, okay? I made a horrible mistake and I'm sorry that you don't want to have a baby but what's done is done? What else can I say?"

Carrie stared at him in disbelief, "'I'm sorry that _you_ don't want to have a baby'? Are you f—king serious? How about 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you and lied _right_ to your face knowing what could happen'?"

"Like that'll help" he snarled, "You don't want to hear a damn thing I have to say right now."

"Damn skippy but it'd be a _start_ " she hissed, "I don't _exist_ just for you, Kurt! You don't care how this even affects me!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth, "What the hell ever! You didn't even care that I didn't even _want_ to have a vasectomy! Did you care how that'd affect _me_?"

"For the love of- you dick, didn't I say _I_ would do it if you didn't want to?! I gave you f—king options, Kurt Inaba, and you ignored every single one of them, _lied_ to me, and now the only one _happy_ with this is _you_!" she snapped

He stood, apparently enraged, "I stay here, take care of our home, our kids, while you're off gallivanting in Hollywood for weeks at a time. I do _everything_ for you. _I_ _exist_ for _YOU_ but you're so worried about just your f—king career that you don't care a damn thing about _me_ or what _I_ want because apparently _you_ don't _exist_ for _me_! So maybe I _am_ glad I got you pregnant!"

She gaped at him as he snatched up his coat, "I'm done with this. I'm going to work. Good-f—king-bye!"

"Good-f-king-bye to you too, bastard!" she screamed.

He stormed off and she flew to her feet, cleaning up all the half eaten breakfasts as she wept. She didn't _ask_ for this. She didn't. Her plans were ruined. After this movie, Alara, she was going to discuss localizing back to Japan for a while, actually do some movies here for a few years so that, yes, she could actually be near her kids and help her husband. Emma had gotten her to thinking about it with her innocent question of when she'd be done with acting and she figured that was the next best thing, actually working in Japan.

She wasn't doing the same thing with this one that she did with Emma. She finally had understood Kurt's anguish when he missed out on key points in Hayato's life because she'd done the same with Emma. So no, no, her baby wasn't going to be raised by one parent. Even working in Japan, she'd be working a lot so...it wasn't even an option. That sounded responsible.

Except she hadn't wanted one to begin with.

'Maybe I am glad I got you pregnant!'

Thanks a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Catalysts, Part II

**Catalyst, Part II**

 **Author's Note:  
Notes for 2017: **You'll note I have notes from September 2016 and that's because I meant to finally _finish_ this downward spiral. Alas, as always, my attention pulled in multiple other directions. That being said? The part some of you may remember that follows this _will_ be censored because whoa buddy.

 **Old notes:** Part II and ending for this part...what can I say? If it leaves you feeling a little weirded out, it's just because it's supposed to. More to come soon, I should be posting the new endless tales section as well as Cafe Dreams. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Kurt, sweetie?"

Hattori Jilliana scowled as her little sister lied on the table, gazing at the ceiling emptily, as she ran the censor over the younger's rather large belly. "I mean, he's missed every sonogram you've had!"

The woman shrugged, "He's busy. Besides, I've only had three. And it's not like he's missing anything big, just the baby."

Jilliana didn't know what to make of that. Truth be told, recalling Emma's birth and Carrie's pregnancy with her, this was a whole different thing. Kurt and Carrie seemed awfully disjointed at family dinners, not speaking but a few syllables to each other. Really strange was when they actually _announced_ the pregnancy. They both looked angry about the blessing of another child...

While she wanted to get to the bottom of it, Izumi Cliff, their father, expressed that whatever it was, they should work it out. They knew what was best for them and Jilliana could agree with that. They've survived years and years of a marriage where Carrie was away most of the time. Whatever the issue, they could resolve it.

But still, to not seem the least bit excited? That must have been some issue. Gazing down at her own rounded belly, she shook her head, remarking, "Strange how we always end up pregnant around the same time, huh?"

Carrie snickered a little, "Yea, seriously. What made you and Azuma go for round two?"

"Well, we didn't want to overwhelm Tsumaru and all. You know, since he lost his sight, it'd suck of us to have another baby. He needed time and attention...but he actually expressed wanting a sibling and well, time is running short unless I want to work the clock" Jilliana shrugged.

Carrie sighed miserably, "It's nice that Tsumaru actually _asked_ for a sibling. Emma is _pissed_ about this. You know she's actually been praying that it goes away?"

Jilliana gaped incredulously, "That doesn't sound like my niece at all!"

Carrie actually chuckled, "You know, it gets me, really. Sometimes I underestimate Emma's understanding of subjects myself but this time I kind of overestimated. She's praying it goes to _someone_ else, like a transfer."

The older cocked a brow before smirking, "You mean like...transferring paperwork from one office to another kind of idea?"

"Yea" the younger laughed, shaking her head, "I really don't know where she got _that_ idea from but she super does not want this kid around. I think she's used to being the baby."

Jilliana nodded, "Understandable..."

Carrie was silent for a moment before looking to her, "I've been furious at Kurt, Jilli. We hadn't planned for a child and I really hadn't wanted another but...here we are. And I'm sick of being angry at him, I just don't know how to get over it."

Jilliana tilted her head reasonably, "It takes two to tango, honey, one of you had to have used a contraceptive or made sure one was in use."

"It's more difficult than that but I don't want to explain" Carrie replied wearily.

Jilliana cocked a brow before sighing, "You just need to speak to your husband then. Tell him you're tired of being angry. Talk it out! You two have been really strange lately, I'm not used to you being so indifferent towards each other."

"I know..."

She really was sick of it...she had a baby. What's done is done. He lied about it but whatever. If she set her mind to it, she could forgive him. Maybe even trust him again one day in the future. For now, she wanted to be able to speak to him and let him touch her belly. She could see his desire to do so when she caught him staring. They could start talking about nursery plans. Everything starting this predicament hadn't been normal so at least let some of the process be...

He'd seemed depressed and she supposed no matter how much she hated his guts that she couldn't stand seeing her husband sad. She...she could forgive him.

"Oh my God" gasped Jilliana in a horrified voice.

Carrie nearly jumped up, " _What_?! Is something wrong with my baby?!"

...Oh God! She-she hadn't wanted it but-but she'd never forgive herself if something had happened to it! It wasn't its fault all this had happened! No God, not her baby! And what would Kurt say or feel after that?! No!

But Jilliana didn't look saddened or anything, just _very_ startled, as her head blocked the screen. Carrie gritted her teeth, frustrated, " _Woman_ , don't you say 'oh my God' while looking at a picture of _my_ baby and not tell me what's wrong!"

"...Babies."

"...What?"

Jilliana leaned back and showed her the screen, astonishment written across her face. Carrie's jaw would have hit the ground if it was humanly possible, the color leeching from her skin, as she stared at the perfect image of two beings cozied up inside of her.

...Twins.

...NEVER MIND, she'd KILL him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inaba Joe watched his younger brother as the man worked later than he usually did. Before his wife got pregnant, that is. Now he found every excuse he could to linger behind.

Joe knew there was trouble in paradise. Kurt had let him in on what happened, honestly angry at Carrie. Joe had been in disbelief.

"Okay, Kurt, that is the equivalent of a girl telling you she's on birth control when she's _not_ and now she's pregnant!" Joe scowled.

"Yea, well, she doesn't have to be such a bitch about it!" he said icily.

Joe was shocked his brother would say that about his wife and honestly it hadn't set well with him. He'd calmly, for once, reprimanded him. "Kurt, for one, you aren't the one that's going to carry a baby for _nine_ months, that's Carrie."

"I know that!" he snapped.

" _Do you_? Carrie's being a bitch because she's giving up almost a year of her life for a baby she didn't want? She's being a bitch because she trusted her husband wouldn't _lie_ to her about something so dramatically important? She's being a bitch because she did give you options and not only _that_ , told you that the idea that kids were entirely out of the question wasn't necessarily true? No, sorry Kurt, there's only _one_ bitch here and it's not her."

Kurt flinched backwards, stunned, before snarling, "Why am I the villain here?!"

"Because you made a mistake, ya' dummy, a huge one! You need to be pleading your wife's forgiveness, not calling her a bitch!" Joe snapped.

And damn it, it wasn't brain surgery but Kurt pretty much ignored what he'd said for almost five months and now he and Carrie barely spoke. The idiot.

The door to the business opened suddenly and they both looked up. Kurt looked stunned as Carrie appeared, waddling in with her huge girth. Joe cocked a brow. Carrie was _massive_. Like, he remembered when she was pregnant with Emma, she was nowhere that big before. That was going to be a honkin' baby...

But Carrie waltzed in and slammed down at the chair across from Kurt. Joe watched as they stared at each other for a long time in complete silence. Awk-ward.

Kurt was the first to break the staring contest, "...Yes?"

"I thought I'd come and share the _marvelous_ news with you!" she said, clearly mock-brightly.

He scowled, "Which is...?"

The woman reached into her purse and pushed a stack of paper across to him. Kurt cocked a brow and picked up the pieces before he looked confused.

"...Is this our baby?"

"Yep."

He suddenly looked alarmed, "Oh my God, our baby has three arms?!"

Wow, a honkin' _mutant_ baby!? Carrie snatched the pile from him, her eyes wide, "What are you, BLOND? I'm having damn twins, ya' idiot!"

Joe was startled and Kurt looked _mortified_ , "W-what?"

"That's right! Double the pleasure, double the fun" she sang contrarily.

Kurt blanched and Joe wandered over, picking up a picture, before cocking a brow, "Nicely done, Carrie, from the looks of it, one has a penis and another doesn't!"

Carrie smirked, "Uh, you mean one's a girl and one's a boy?"

"Either way."

"W-wait" Kurt sputtered, covering his eyes, " _Twins_?"

Carrie glowered, "Yes. Not so happy now, huh?"

Kurt's head just lulled back as if he was still in shock and Joe just cocked a brow, "I mean, it's not like it's completely strange. Your family does have a freakish amount of twins."

She agreed glumly and looked to Kurt slowly, "...I...I just wanted to come by and tell you I was going shopping for the babies later and...and I thought you...could come with me?"

Her husband lifted his head, surprised by this as well, before blushing suddenly and pulling open his drawer to his desk, remarking shyly, "Um...actually, I was going to offer tonight to take you to this place tomorrow. It's new and having a grand opening sale and they sent a huge catalog since we helped build it. I thought you'd like a lot of the stuff in there for our...babies. I circled a few things."

Carrie frowned and took the offering, flipping through the pages before pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "O-okay, that sounds good too. I mean, I'd...I'd like that."

"Really? Great!" he blurted, "Uh, let me try to finish up work tonight so we can devote our day to that. Sound...sound good?"

"Sounds great" she murmured softly, standing, "Um, I'm going to go hang out with Jyun at work then. I'll see you at home."

"Okay" he quickly stood, walking with her towards the door, "C-Carrie!"

She looked back at him with solemn blue eyes and he looked at her with all sincerity, "I'm sorry."

"It's done, Kurt" she said in a defeated tone.

"I-I know, but...you're right. I dropped the ball hard and...and I am sorry. I don't...I don't want us to be like this anymore" he said softly.

Carrie pursed her lips before grabbing the front of his shirt, startling him, and pulling him into a chaste kiss. He moaned softly in his head and felt relief. He thought he'd never be able to kiss her again...

He grunted as she punched him hard in the belly during the kiss, pulling away as he nearly doubled over in pain, " _Don't_ let it happen again."

"Okay..." he whined.

She finally smiled for the first time in forever and waved, "Bye, boys."

Joe waved and Kurt sighed, sitting down again, feeling rather relieved...

...But _twins_?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jyun stared at the models fail at keeping their faces from getting all weird and disgruntled looking as he used mist and a fan. He typically didn't like these strange reality television like challenge shoots but one makeup developer really wanted to show how waterproof the makeup was.

He got, he'd be squinting and making faces too if the water was gushing at him but the fan wasn't even blowing that hard and the mist was just spritzing. It was like walking in misty _drizzle._ He didn't shut his eyes in misty _drizzle_. And they were _freaking_! And they were outside and it was over ninety degrees, it should be refreshing!

The bitchy model was bitching about 'working under these conditions' while the other models seemed bewildered as to why they couldn't keep their faces straight, now spraying their faces with spray bottles. Well, they got points in his book for trying.

Sighing, sitting in a chair, waiting for them, he smiled as his wife came out with some other interns, carrying water. She had a cup of iced coffee for him...

"Thank you, baby" he sighed, kissing her as she handed it to him.

"No problem. I know you're probably getting restless" she cooed, stroking his long hair.

He nodded glumly and looked towards the entrance way, cocking a brow. Paparazzi...?

Rolling his eyes as poor Carrie waddled in as fast as she could, guards not letting the so-called 'photogs' in to bother her. Roomi sighed, "Jeez, you'd think she was _dying_ or something. But then, that'd be worse."

"Indeed" Jyun muttered.

So Carrie of course had to drop those roles and for months she was called the 'drop-out actress' or something stupid. Of course, when required to go to Hollywood maybe a month or two ago to fill something out, the 'razzi had a field day when they saw her rounded belly. Holy crap, Carrie Inaba was pregnant, that's why she dropped out of the roles! And oh, all hell broke loose.

American paparazzi had flown in and Japanese paparazzi were everywhere. To Carrie's dismay, they found out their hometown too and were lurking around Mineral, driving people nuts. She managed to get around but when they found her, oh, they found her.

Smiling as she got closer, he reached out, "Hey, waddle-dee."

The blonde stuck out her tongue and Roomi stared at her stomach, "I'm sorry, honey, but that's going to be one hell of a labor pushing that bowling ball out."

Carrie laughed, sitting on Jyun's knee, "Actually, that's why I dropped by. I'm going to be having twins."

"Twins?" Jyun and Roomi echoed in unison.

"Yea..." she sighed, "Double trouble."

Jyun rubbed her belly, his eyes wide, "Wow, I did kind of wonder why you were so round."

Carrie just sighed again and looked at the models spraying themselves, "Uh, are they okay?"

"They can't seem to handle the wind and the spray at the same time so we're taking a time out" Jyun rolled his eyes.

"Wow..." Carrie blanked, "I think I did that in a couple photoshoots."

Roomi clapped, "You should show them how it's done!"

She looked at her, surprised, and Jyun sighed, "I don't know if I want to spray Car with water and get her sick, Roo."

"Are you kidding? It's hell out here, you'd be doing me a favor" Carrie snorted but grunted, "But I look _gross_."

"Don't make me kill you, you're ridiculously gorgeous for someone carrying twins" Roomi scolded.

Carrie laughed faintly and shrugged, "Whatever...what are they modeling?"

"This holographic make up line _and_ Hoshiko's ring-line, Aquas" Jyun responded, showing her one of the rings that was beside him, a beautiful sapphire wrapped in burned silver.

The blonde gasped, sliding it on her middle finger, "Oh, it's too pretty!"

Roomi tugged her up, "C'mon, let's show 'em how it's done."

Jyun blinked after them and cleared his throat, catching the model's attention and stood, "Hopefully my lovely cousin, Inaba-san, will help us power through this…challenge. I do apologize for the request the makeup company made."

Always Bitching scowled, looking disgusted, "You mean that pregnant woman?"

"Yea, that pregnant woman" he rolled his eyes around.

She looked dubious and Jyun just wanted to kill something. Glancing over his shoulder, he almost freaked a little.

"Hello, a little more than a sheer scarf?"

Roomi stuck out her tongue and Carrie smirked, a sheer white scarf wrapped around her breasts...sort of, he was pretty sure he saw nipple. Her belly was bare, a nice effect, but he was kind of avoiding staring any further down...

"She's wearing bikini bottoms" Roomi assured.

"Oh, thank God."

Carrie laughed, her eyes made up with the glitter, mascara, and liner. Sitting in the pool of water, she blinked as all the models stared at her intensely. "Um?"

"You're going to be doing a live demonstration of the proper method of not looking like you're getting slapped when getting hit by the horrible combination of air and water" Jyun nodded.

Some of them leered at him but Carrie chuckled, "Okay."

Signaling for the assistants to cue up both elements, Carrie cocked a brow at the mist before sighing, "Turn your face to the side and take a moment to blink. Then, while it sounds pretty basic, just pretend it's not there. Focus on the lens."

She relaxed her hand on her belly, almost daintily parting her fingers on the bulging flesh, stretching her neck, her ringed hand rested against her cheek, her eyes open completely.

Jyun smiled, clicking, "And there you have it, ladies. I guess she's right, refocus your attention and work other angles of your face."

The models watched in amazement...except Always Bitching who was just pretty jealous that the 'pregnant woman' was owning it where she couldn't. Others took it completely in stride and for that he felt relief. He could finish this…but Carrie was photogenic so he'd take a few more.

Roomi sighed, standing behind him, "You have such pretty eyes, Carrie, they pop so well. What do you think your babies will look like?"

Carrie smiled some, posing in a new position, "Dunno, haven't really thought about it much. If my track record stays the same, they'll look like their daddy."

"Daddy, huh?" Jyun remarked, snapping away, "I guess you two are on speaking terms again?"

"In a matter of speaking" she sighed.

Hopefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really, Jyun...?"

Carrie tapped her fingertips against the counter, the phone pressed to her ear as Kurt wandered down the steps, excited. Finally, they were going to do something together. The woman glanced at him, wearing a black lowcut shirt and huge aviators. Oh yea, the damn paparazzi...

She sighed and shook her head, "I'm glad that your e-magazine is selling though. Just wish it wasn't because I made an appearance and my photo somehow made it to America..."

Standing, groaning, and clutching her stomach with her free hand, she shook her head again before grabbing her purse, "It's fine, babe, I know you didn't mean for that to happen...yes, really. You can buy me ice-cream if you really want to make it up to me."

The woman smiled, "It's a date. Love ya', hun."

She clicked off and Kurt cocked a brow, asking cautiously, "What was that about?"

Carrie sighed, walking towards the door, "I was in an Ai magazine ad randomly and it somehow made it to America...and it's a top selling issue."

"Oh...well, that's to be expected, right?"

"Yea, well, when the paparazzi lurking _outside_ of Ai take the picture, not so much" she snorted loudly, "I have my publicist working on it but I'm sure there's nothing to be done about it."

Kurt scowled, "Jeez..."

She sighed again and he cleared his throat, grabbing her thin hoodie for her, offering her a smile, "Well, I mean, this should be fun, right? Did you see anything you like in the book?"

She nodded rapidly, seeming excited, "So many shoes! I can't wait!"

He smiled and they...almost made it to the door.

"Where do you two think _you're_ going?"

Kurt froze and glanced up the steps where Emma was glaring down at them, her arms crossed. Darn, so close. He smiled warmly, "We're going shopping for the babies, baby doll."

Her cute nose wrinkled and she glowered, "I don't _want_ babies."

"Well, that's too bad. They're coming" scowled Kurt.

Hayato and Barrett came next...and before Kurt knew it, his day alone with his wife who he'd only said ten words to in five months had turned into a family trip. Gripping the steering wheel of their car, glaring out of the windshield, he grunted. Maybe Carrie had been right...

"Babies _smell_ " Emma scowled, pointing it out.

"Yea, you definitely did" countered Hayato.

"Shut up!"

Barrett sighed, "Why is this so different from your cousins, Em?"

"Because they don't _live_ with us" Emma scowled.

Carrie looked pretty miserable, her chin rested in her hand and her elbow relaxed on the window. "Emma, I know it seems kind of sucky but little siblings are cool..."

"I thought you said you didn't like Uncle Takeru when he was a baby?" Emma struck back.

Carrie blanked, "...Well, I mean, he was cute..."

"Emma, stop it. Now" Kurt grunted, glowering back at her.

"See? You already hate me!" snapped Emma.

Kurt was incredulous, "I do _not_!"

"Emma, you're so immature" Hayato rolled his eyes.

"Shut up! They have a boy to replace you too!" 

"No one's getting replaced!" snapped Kurt, pretty sure vessels were popping in his skull.

Suddenly Carrie burst into tears and he gaped at her, wide-eyed, "B-baby?" 

She sobbed, "Takeru's _all_ _grown up_ now and I didn't even appreciate him when he was lit-t-t-l-e! I was a horrible sister!"

Kurt just gawked at her, absolutely confused, and nearly slammed his forehead against the steering wheel.

...Yep, effed up good, Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't trust anything that can wear something that small!"

Kurt leered at his daughter, not sure if he'd _ever_ been this frustrated with his baby girl. He glanced back at his wife and son, the woman pressing a cute little sweater against him as he cocked a brow at her.

"Oh! If you were still my baby, I would have gotten this for you!"

Hayato smirked, "Why don't you buy it for the baby you're going to have?"

She nodded, happily hugging the clothes and Kurt smiled wistfully. Yea, he still screwed up. Yea, he was to blame for all this insanity but...he was glad his wife could still smile.

"Asshole!"

His eyes widened and he yelped when Barrett suddenly jerked him backwards. He gawked as he stared down at the shattered glass of some mysterious liquid at his feet. Looking up, he of course found the photographers vying for a picture of Carrie, being pushed back by security. W-what?

Carrie waddled over quickly and scowled, "Who did that?!"

There were some yells in the crowd and Kurt finally came to notice...some of them were carrying signs, angry words written across it like, 'keep it in your pants' or 'you've ruined Hollywood for me' or 'because of your dick I won't get to see CI in Alara!'.

... _What_?

Carrie stared at these signs as well before snapping, "You throw something else at my husband, you won't see me in anything ever again!"

Carrie grabbed Kurt's elbow, still dumbfounded, leading him toward the checkout, and quickly paying for what she'd picked out. Hayato stared back at the crowd, a mixture of angry and too curious for their own good, and snarled, "Where do they get off?"

"Ignore them" Carrie hissed, "They don't know anything and they're just here to make our lives suck. Let's grab a pizza and go home."

Kurt silently glanced at her and nodded, all of them piling into the car quietly. After a moment, he thanked Barrett for basically rescuing him before getting lost in thought.

Did Carrie...tell them it was his fault? Was she so angry that she just went on a wild rant and let it out that he lied and now she wasn't able to do any films? And now they were actually... _threatening_ him?

He had driven back home half-attentive and cursed himself for that. The kids darted from the car and Carrie carried the steaming pizzas, waddling toward the door as he lingered. What...the hell? They'd never...threatened him before...

"Kurt?"

He jumped, startled, finding his wife staring at him with a marked frown, still holding the pizzas, "Are you okay?"

"...Not really" he mumbled.

Carrie sighed and grasped his wrist, "When I was pregnant with Em, no one knew who I was. I could get away with being pregnant with your baby because my role called for it and because nothing was expected of a newbie. Well, _now_ , my roles aren't for pregnant women and now everything is expected of me. It's weird but I _do_ have some diehards. I've...I've let those fans down by dropping those roles"

He gaped and she quickly forced a smile before looking angry, "But I will be damned if they are going to throw stuff, especially questionable liquids, at my husband. It's got nothing to do with them. Now, let's go inside. I'm starving."

Kurt swallowed, nodding slowly before he caught her elbow, "I'm...I'm sorry about today. Between that and our kids..."

She sighed, "We can go when they're in school, maybe."

"...Sure."

Suddenly, he felt queasy, uneasy. He really had caused a disaster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vocals? What about Vanessa?"

Inaba Carrie frowned, cocking a brow, as she sat on the couch, drinking orange juice, as her only brother looked at her hopefully, sitting across from her on the recliner.

Izumi Takeru, his hair strangely 'normal' in brunette, clasped his hands pleadingly, "She's busy with Kross' new single. I need a female voice in the studio fast."

She looked hesitant, playing with a strand of hair as she rubbed her belly, "Isn't there weird press going around though...?"

Takeru actually gagged, "Yea, that I'm the father of your children. Maybe we should give up that secret, I'm sick of seeing damn sex scandals between you and me, holy crap."

Carrie blehed and nodded in agreement before shrugging, "I suppose. I don't have anything better to do. It's funny that I'm doing all these odd jobs that put me in the media eye but it's not for acting which I'd _prefer_ to be doing."

He sighed, reclining, " _Five_ kids. You know you've beaten Uncle Koji and with one more you'd be tied with grandma and grandpa?"

She stuck out her tongue, "Hell to the no! And with my luck, I'd be like them and turn out two twins in a row exactly like they did and beat _them_ out too!"

Takeru snickered, "Seriously. What are you going to name them?"

Carrie blinked, actually a little shocked.

...What were they going to name the babies? She'd accomplished all the names she ever wanted so these two. Groaning, she buried her face in her hands. Takeru cocked a brow as he took a sip of juice himself, "Wow, you really haven't thought about it? That was the fun part."

"I know" she whined, "But they're _so_ unexpected and I knew both of my baby's names when I had them were going to be 'Hayato' and 'Emma'. This is like a...freebie."

Takeru stroked his chin, "Maybe after our parents...?"

"Would be a little weird. Maybe middle names."

He opened his mouth but paused when Kurt suddenly rushed in, slamming the door behind him. Carrie frowned when he looked utterly...pissed. Uh oh.

Standing, she started to waddle before pausing and kissing Takeru's cheek, "Tell me when studio time is, baby, and I'll be there."

"Ah, you're a life saver" he sighed, relieved, "Uh, I'll text you. Now to take my jet and escape..."

She smirked some as he wandered out of the back door through the secret passage. The kids were having to take that home, grudgingly, since the paparazzi lived outside her house. And that was most likely why Kurt was disgruntled. Wobbling upstairs, she frowned as she found him in the bathroom, taking off his clothes...

She gasped, stunned, at the red angry mark on his back, as he stripped down completely, turning the water on. "Wh-what's that? What happened?"

"Your fans again" he said in that curt tone she hated.

Carrie scowled as he wandered into the shower, closing the door, "What did they do?"

"From the smell, it seems they threw car battery acid from me." 

...WHAT?

Gaping in disbelief, the blonde knelt and gingerly picked up the shirt he'd been wearing and felt her heart skip. A hole had been burned through...

She bit her lip and quickly grabbed some medicines and salves from the closet. Kurt came out, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips, still dripping wet, and looking completely furious. Carrie knew she should leave him alone when he was like that, but...

"W-we should put something on so it doesn't burn" she insisted quickly.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, as she expected.

Carrie glowered and dropped the tube of ointment, shaking her head, "Whatever, Kurt."

"Whatever? I just got battery acid thrown at me and that's all you have to say?" he growled.

She threw her hands up, "What more can I say, Kurt? They're crazy, I'm going to have to call the cops, and ask what the f—k the bodyguards are doing!"

He muttered something and her eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. If you have something to say, say it!"

Kurt towel dried his hair as he faced away from her, "...Quit."

Her brows drooped, a little confused, "Quit what?"

He scowled, grabbing his boxers, "...Hollywood."

For a moment, she was still puzzled. Then it hit her like a brick wall.

"...You want me to quit being an actress" she said calmly.

Kurt snapped his jeans in place and gazed at her, "Carrie, we have people living outside of our house, trying to get a picture of you pregnant. These same people are making our lives a living hell and throwing acid at me! And-and before this, you were always away, you're never here. J-just think for a second of _us_. This craziness, it-it has to end. Please...?"

Carrie took a quick step back, her eyes shifting. Folding her lips, licking them, she laughed slowly, "I...I could have sworn that...that you were the one that embraced and practically _got_ me into this career. Now you want to take it away from me?"

"I'm-I'm not...saying that" he said carefully, pulling on his shirt, "I...I just think you need to...to let this go, it's...it's not good. Not good for you, me, the kids... _us_. Aren't...aren't you done with it?"

She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not but...but she didn't want to hear it. Wrapping her arms around her belly, she felt tears fill her eyes, "I...I love my job, Kurt."

"And what about _us_? They're harassing our daughter. Don't you love our daughter? Our sons, do you love them? _Me_? They're out for blood with me! ...Don't you love me?" he mumbled, "You...you can do _anything_ else but...but this isn't...working anymore."

Sitting on the bed, she swallowed this and buried her face in her hands before lifting it, walking from the room, "...If that's what you want, Kurt. It's always about what you want."

He caught her elbow, getting annoyed, " _Why_ can't you want it too?!"

"Because it's my dream!" she snapped away, "Because...it's...it's my dream and...and you want me to give it away. After all these years of motivating me, you're...you're ready to just make me give it up..."

Kurt stared at her before muttering, "...Forget it, Car. You...you do what you want."

He walked out and she heard him escape to their basement. Carrie stared after him and slowly picked up her phone, pressing a button for speed dial and watching the image of Vinny, her head guard, pop up.

"Hey, lady. It's been a while" he greeted.

She smiled, "Hey, Vinny. How are you?"

"Could be better, not much to do."

Carrie swallowed and nodded, "Um, Vinny, if the guards I hired here aren't doing their job-I know I should probably fire them, but-"

"They aren't protecting you?"

"Oh, they're protecting me but the 'razzi are throwing stuff at Kurt and bugging my kids and...and Kurt wants me to quit now. You know, acting."

Vinny looked shocked, "Are you?"

"...Maybe."

Vinny now was mortified, "Carrie, I will move to Japan to protect your family 24/7 if I have ta', don't you dare quit! This is your thing."

"...I know" she reclined, "...I know."

...She was being selfish and she knew it but...but if Kurt was the one that made her step up and do this why was he asking her to step down now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carrie rested her hand on her belly, feeling awful and gross and just wanting this to be over. The kids looked tired as they ate their soup and Kurt looked, well, emotionless.

...This sucked.

"Kids" Carrie murmured, breaking the silence and glancing at Kurt, "Your father and I were discussing something and...I wanted to know what you think. He thinks it'd be a good idea, for all of our sakes, especially yours, that I quit acting."

"It's about time" scowled Emma.

"What?" Hayato scowled back at her, "What do you mean 'it's about time'? Why should mom quit her job?"

"Because we have freaks following our every move and trying to kill our dad" Emma responded dryly.

Carrie was a little exasperated but nodded at that. Hayato didn't seem so sure. "Maybe, but it's still not fair to mom. How would you like it if just because of someone else's actions you had to stop doing something you love?"

"But we're suffering too!" Emma protested, "It's getting extended to us too! I'm sure mom expected and is used to this but we're not!"

Carrie sighed a little, seeing that she wasn't going to win this. However, Barrett cleared his throat, "This...comes from an American who knows but you...probably don't care about my opinion."

"Of course you can give your opinion, honey, you're my family too" Carrie insisted slowly.

Barrett slowly nodded, "Um, I mean, Emma's right, we aren't used to this. But...as I said, I'm from America and can tell you guys that we have hundreds if not thousands of television shows and websites _just_ devoted to celebrity gossip. Those people out there get paid to figure out what we're doing at every second of the day. And that's just the way it goes."

"Exactly why she _should_ quit!" scowled Emma.

"No, you don't understand me" Barrett, sighed, exasperated, before looking thoughtful, "Or maybe I'm not being clear. Your mom, you? You're Carrie Inaba. You have become a staple in national and even international culture. People know who you are. I'm shocked it took this long for them to find us, honestly. But the fact of the matter is..."

He paused and Hayato frowned, "Even if mom did quit..."

"...She's Carrie Inaba" Emma mumbled.

Carrie must have had a blonde moment because she was confused. Uh, duh? But Barrett nodded sagely, "A gossip magazine will find a child star who's been out of the industry for their whole adult life and do exactly what they're doing to us on a much smaller and shorter scale. However, that they'd do it to someone who had one movie and fell from the limelight for twenty years? They wouldn't sweat following your mother eternally."

...She was Carrie Inaba.

For a torturous moment, she felt nauseous. For a second, she realized that somehow she...she didn't belong to herself anymore. Hell, if she _wanted_ to quit, they'd follow her just as hard as now, if not harder. Everything she did, even quitting, wasn't...wasn't going to get her away. She might be...stalked forever.

...Woah.

"Well, they can't follow her _eternally_ " Emma glowered, "There'd be new actresses and actors they'd need to follow!"

Hayato nodded slightly at that, glancing at their mother before scowling at their father, "Well, I don't know why _you'd_ suggest something like that, dad, they're already out to get you for her not being able to do a few movies. Imagine mama saying she quits forever? They'd assassinate you."

Kurt sulked and Carrie quickly smiled though she didn't feel it, rubbing her tummy as the babies took turns kicking, "I...I want to do what's best for you guys. I just...need you guys to tell me."

Emma grumbled, "Then let it go."

"...It'd be _nice_ if you weren't gone for weeks and weeks, mama" Hayato allowed, swallowing.

Barrett blushed and shrugged, "I...I don't know, I couldn't make that decision for another."

"Kids" Kurt finally spoke, "Can you go to your rooms for a second?"

Hayato's navy eyes narrowed but Carrie waved, standing, "...Let's go for a walk."

"How?" Kurt muttered.

She leered at him and walked out of the front door. Whether he wanted to go or not, she didn't care, she either needed some alone time or they needed to speak, apparently.

Kurt decided on the latter as he appeared behind her, walking through the path in silence, making the clearing into the mountainous area that still hadn't been developed into housing. She rather hoped it never would be. Stopping and whining, the babies kicking madly, she gasped as Kurt suddenly hugged her waist, rubbing the swelling flesh faintly as he buried his nose in her hair, "Were we...happier before?"

"...Are we not happy now?" she countered.

"I don't mean it like that. I always feel guilty for things. And...you're right, I...I got you back into school and I watched you do what you said you would. You were right, all that time ago. You said you'd make it back and you did. And now I feel selfish because I can't really put up with it as much anymore. I..."

Carrie felt weak and tired. This felt so wrong, she noted. Like something that would make her miserable down the road. But...her kids and Kurt and...everyone was right. She...she shouldn't do this anymore.

Her heart ached and she swallowed the burning coal in her throat as she clenched her eyes shut, nodding, "I'll...I'll call my...my publicist in the morning. I'll-I'll probably have to go away for a few days to speak to some people and break some contracts...and...and um, you should get some at home work so when I do announce it, you'll be safe...o-okay?"

He kissed the back of her head, nodding, hugging her a little bit tighter, "I know it hurts right now but...you'll see. We'll be happier."

...Would 'they'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Golly gee."

Inaba Carrie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she sat in the studio with Takeru, doing the last few edits of the track. Takeru was looking out the window, "I mean, my God, it's going to be a riot out there."

"Ugh, Take, let's finish this so I can go home" she muttered, standing.

Her little brother sighed and took her hand, seating her on the sill, "Is this really what my big sister wants? Really? All that work, that time, that effort, that joy and you're giving it up? Those people out there are probably mortified you're giving up a lifetime of your potential. You're-"

"Carrie Inaba, I know" Carrie mumbled, "But it's done, it's over with. I bought out of my contracts, sold my houses, paid off my agents, left Vinny with a hefty lifetime bonus, and I'm clear and through. It's over and there's nothing left."

"I don't like how defeated you sound" he muttered, his matching icy blue eyes narrowing. 

She sighed miserably and he rested his head in her lap slightly, "Remember how you said you'd help me, no matter what? That you'd support me? Well, you know it goes both ways, right?" 

Carrie felt her heart ache, her eyes stinging as she nodded rapidly. "Oh-okay." 

He kissed her forehead before sighing, wandering back over to the devices and smiling some, "Let's lay this track down one more time and we can go home." 

She nodded and waddled over to sit with him. The babies were kicking and she felt her body ache. Grimacing, she groaned when she felt it. Her doctor had said the contractions had started but were far enough apart that she wouldn't have to worry but nope. 

"Damn it, Take. We're going to have to delay this" she mumbled, closing her eyes. 

Her little brother frowned at her, "What's wrong? Not feeling it?" 

"Nope. Just babies. Coming now" she said rather simply. 

Takeru stared at her for a moment, "...What?" 

...She guessed she had would have one piece of Hollywood with her always. Her babies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt tapped his foot angrily as he stared at the phone. This...was why. Why the hell was she over in Hollywood, not at _home,_ having his children? Furious as he sat in the plane, all the kids in the jet with him, he glared out the window. Luckily there was fast travel now but still, there was a good chance he'd miss this one too with this shenanigans. 

Emma looked angry as well, "I can't believe you guys! Who wanted a baby?" 

Hayato glowered at her, "Shut up, Emma! Am I the only that's weirded out that mom's having the babies a month early?" 

Kurt's head lulled back, groaning, "The babies were healthy last check-up so I'm not...too concerned about that." 

He really didn't know how this could feel any more disjointed. He'd miss the birth of his child _again_. Again! Ugh. Pouting, he scowled as Hayato's cell phone rang. Hayato eyes narrowed and he picked it up. "Hello...?" 

His expression relaxed, "Hi, mama. You okay?" 

Kurt glared. Oh, and she wouldn't call _him_? Hayato sighed, "Yea, dad has his...but his phone sucks." 

He stuck out his tongue and reached out, snatching the device from him and turning the projection on. Carrie's hair was matted and she looked completely exhausted but, surprising to him, content, "Hey." 

"Hey..." he murmured before smiling slightly, trying to squash his irritation, "How...how was it? We're about twenty minutes away." 

Carrie's smile widened, "It was horrible but they're _so_ cute!" 

Kurt's smiled a little more, "Oh? What do they look like?" 

"You'll see" she sighed, closing her eyes, "I only called to tell you that one, they're American citizens and two, I know what I want to name them and I just want your blessing." 

"American citizens?" echoed Hayato, cocking a brow, "Because they were born in America?"

"That means they have to stay there, right?" Emma asked hopefully.

Carrie smirked, never opening her eyes though her brow cocked, "Uh, no, they'll be coming back to Japan with us, Em, it just means they don't have to go through as many hurdles if they wanted to relocate here for any reason in the future."

Emma looked cross again and Kurt sighed, wondering if the girl would ever accept this but...

"What's the names you had in mind, Carrie? Honestly, things have been so crazy I didn't think about that whatsoever."

"Well-l-l-l, for the girl, you know, I kinda-kinda wanted her to have a name similar to mine" she drawled.

Kurt cocked a brow, "Oh? So...Carrie? Cariece?"

"Claire."

Hayato blinked slowly, "Inaba Claire..."

Kurt tilted his head, "That's pretty. So what's her middle name?" 

"Takeru suggested our parents so Claire Jillian Inaba. Jill just didn't flow quite as well." 

Kurt smiled, "It's beautiful. What about the boy?"

"I love Pirates of the Caribbean" she said randomly 

"...Um?" 

"So I want his name to be Jack. Jack Cliff Inaba. Unfortunately, I can't jazz that up much, I don't want my son's middle name to be Clifford or Clifton or something random." 

"Jack and Claire" Kurt echoed softly.

...It still felt weird that they were discussing their children's names over the phone while he was on a plane trying to reach them. But, after this, Carrie would come home and they both would raise their babies equally. There'd be no Carrie raising Hayato or him raising Emma. No, they'd both be there for their twins. Maybe Carrie had to give up what she loved for that but it'd be wonderful in the long run.

That's what he'd thought, anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Oh wow, they're as blond as you are, mom."

Carrie stuck out her tongue at her oldest son as the boy sat in the chair on the other side of her, Barrett behind him, regarding the small beings, almost mystified. She was holding her two new children and she felt awful. 

Takeru had been given the surprise duty of helping her through labor. He'd been as useless and horrified as ever. He was almost crying as much as she was as she struggled to get these two out of the hatch but leave it to him with his flip-floppy emotions to be overly delighted when he held Jack. He reminded her he hadn't done much better with his own. 

Currently both babies lied in either of her arms, gazing around the room sleepily at all the people. She cooed as Jack yawned, always a _tiny_ bit partial to her boys. "Is my sweetie sweepy?"

He was just gorgeous. Both of them were, really. And ironically, they were Hollywood's golden dream: Blonde, blue-eyed twins. And she was, ironically, happy.

She'd been so stressed, so worried about her career and everything else that she'd forgotten about what it all would yield: Jack and Claire, her wonder twins. She continued to stare down at them before looking up to her husband who was staring at them from across the room. She smiled faintly. Maybe this whole thing, even if it cost her the career she'd always wanted, would be okay. It was probably for the best and what her family wanted. And after all, what good would she be without her family...? 

Kurt finally slowly walked over and sat beside her, taking Claire and smiling broadly, "They're both...beautiful."

"Mm" Carrie agreed, lovingly kissing Jack's forehead, "They really are."

Kurt smirked up at Emma who looked disgruntled. "I don't see what's so great about them!"

"Oh jeez. Come here, cranky pants" Carrie rolled her eyes.

"No!"

Carrie sent her a look that the girl sent back but knew better than to press the woman too long. Stomping over, she glared at the boy and Carrie smiled a little, "When I hold Jack here, I remember what it was like to hold your brother for the first time. And when I hold Claire, I think of what it was like to hold you for the first time too. And then I think how blessed I am to have two beautiful daughters and three amazing sons. That's what all of you are to me and never for a second were Jack or Claire going to replace you or make your father or I love you any less."

Emma scowled and Kurt smiled softly at her, pulling her towards him and kissing her temple, "That's right. You'll always be my baby doll, no matter what." 

The girl frowned before sighing, staring at Claire dubiously, "...I guess she's a little cute."

Kurt smiled at that and Carrie handed Jack off to a stunned Barrett, "O-oh no, I-I couldn't..."

"Hey, you're on baby duty with the rest of us, mister. Might as well get used to it now" Carrie informed seriously. 

Barrett groaned and stared down at the baby before smiling, a little perplexed, "...They really are so tiny." 

Emma 'hmph'd', actually holding Claire, "You and Ally better not have a baby!"

Barrett sulked at her, "I broke up with Ally, you."

Emma's face brightened and Carrie smirked. That probably made her day and this whole baby business feel a little better.

"So this is it" Kurt smiled, "We'll have more of a family life now."

She looked up at him and smiled just for his sake. Takeru's words, Vinny's words, her fans and critics outcries on every possible media outlet told her she was making a mistake. If it were just that she wouldn't care but her gut and heart were telling her she was too. Just when she looked at Kurt's happy face, her family's growing joy, she just couldn't bear to tell them otherwise. 

"...Yea."

She'd always left some part behind somewhere.


End file.
